Arise from Darkness
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: [sequel to Sisters of the Moon] Seto's having dreams, the girls are losing their powers, and Shadow Realm is in chaos. Why?
1. I'm Dreaming Again

JanimeLee: Yes! We're back! With a new fic to start off a brand New Year! After so many demands for a sequel... we couldn't resist. Enjoy!

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter One

"I'm Dreaming Again"

            Seto knew where he was, watching the sands blow across the steps of the temple where the duels were held. He had this dream before over the last few weeks, only brushed it off as being related to stress. Graduation was coming up in less than two months, along with one other matter that was more important to him than his company or his dueling techniques.

            But there was something different in this dream he had repeated for so many nights. Seto wasn't dressed in the robes from his past life as the High Priest Seth, but rather his usual clothing that he wore in this lifetime. The Millennium Rod, which had always been in his hands when this dream began, was not with him. The Dueling temple itself seemed darker and neglected.

             This, was something incredible new. Looking around he slowly began walking towards the temple. The skies were dark, the wind was cold, and all the life seemed to be sucked out of the area. He didn't want to admit it but this was a bit unnerving.

            "The stress must really be getting to me," he said to himself. He looked up when the doors of the temple creaked ever so lightly in a sudden breeze. Frowning he made his way towards the building, nearly stumbling on the crumbling stone steps. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the once proud structure looked like it was ready to fall over with a strong wind. Lifting a hand he lightly traced one of the thick pillars only to feel the stone rough and ragged instead of sanded smooth. Part of him didn't want to enter but pulling the doors open he stepped inside.

            The entire temple was void of any and all light, the once silken drapes that hung along the walls and pillars were nothing more than tattered cloth that resembled ghosts swaying in the wind. The area looked to be in ruins with the floor cracked heavily, dried lamp oil leaving dark stains on the floor next to broken statues. As if they had a mind of their own his feet took him closer to the platform where duels were often held.

            "She will die."

            Seto spun around at the voice. It sounded like a woman, wise and tired. "What did you say?"

            "She will die," the voice repeated, "the three Sisters will die."

            "Cheri..." Seto whispered then yelled, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

            "I am ancient, older than the Sacred Seven. I am the mother of all who have held back the power of the Shadow Realm. The Sisters of the Moon followed my teachings, though much was lost between my time and theirs. It is starting again... and they will die."

            "... Then you were the very first... Be as it may I am not letting Cheri be taken away from me!"

            The woman seemed to laugh but it melted into a heavy and weary sounding sigh. "Believe what you will, High Priest... but those who do not learn from the past are doomed to repeat it."

            "How do you... Show yourself already! I want to see who is speaking to me in riddles!" he demanded as he looked around yet he was alone. Sapphire blue eyes darted back and forth as he backed up but stopped when he ran into something... soft? Slowly turning he gasped as he realized he had run into a rather tall being enshrouded in a dark and tattered cloak.  The hood was pulled low over the face but the being seemed to grow taller with every passing second.

            "The Sisters of the Moon will die... Before it's too late." Spreading her arms to her sides she embraced him tightly. Seto didn't have time to stop her or move away as he was plunged into a world of darkness, falling endlessly in the empty void.

_            Light and Dark shall divide..._

_            Save their souls..._

_Chosen_ of Anubis...__

_            Merge her favorite..._

            Seto bolted upright in bed with a short scream. He placed his hand over his heart, feeling it beat frantically in his chest and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Wiping the sweat away from his brow, the young millionaire turned his head to the right and looked at the sleeping form next to him. Seto let out a long quiet sigh, grateful that he didn't wake Cheri. The last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him when she was focusing on studying for her finals.

            Moaning slightly, the young girl shifted in her sleep, turning onto her right side so that her back was now towards him. Seto moved closer to her, so that Cheri's back was now against his chest. He slid his left arm around her waist and gently hugged her.

            _It's been over a year, Seto thought, __I am not going to lose you now._

            Students chatted back and forth excitedly as they stood before their lockers, placing their street shoes inside and pulled on the slippers for indoors. Boys laughed and playfully hit one another as girls gossiped about this and that.  It was another typical day at Domino High School with the skies clear and sun shining high overhead.

            Yugi closed his locker before making his way to class.  He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend in class today along with his friends.  It had been a year since two very special girls arrived in Japan but it felt much longer than that.  They had unearthed a legend older than the Millennium Items, defeat a dark god, and saved the world from chaos; such an event only brought everyone closer together than ever before.  He and the others had gone through many changes but definitely for the better.

            Young Mr. Motou had once been the shortest teenage boy in his entire school that many thought he was one of the elementary students but over the year he had grown several more inches.  He was still shorter than your average teenage boy but at least people didn't mistake him for being a little kid.  Despite growing up, so to speak, he still retained that childlike innocence.  Entering the classroom he smiled.

            Tea Gardner was seated at her desk, quietly reading a book of hers as she waited for the others to come and class to start.  Yugi and Tea had been going steady for a year but had been friends for much longer than that.  Smiling Yugi went over, being as quiet as he could and kissed her cheek. She blinked then smiled as she looked over at her boyfriend.

            "Morning Yugi," she said softly.

            "Good morning Tea." He returned the smile as he set his satchel on his desk and pulled his chair closer to her desk.

            She closed her book and placed it her bag. "So which order do you think they'll arrive today?"

            "Hmm..." Yugi looked towards the ceiling. "Keriam, Ryou... I think Malik and Joey will arrive at the same time."

            "Knowing Marik, yes," the brunette girl said quietly and giggled. "I still can't believe that those two still have that rival episode going between them."

            "Seto still has his with Bakura."

            "At least you don't have one with Yami," Tea lightly tapped the Millennium Puzzle that hung from the long chain around her boyfriend's neck.

            ~I have always believed that a woman would enjoy two men fighting over her,~ said the ancient Pharaoh.

            "Oh, that does have a certain appeal, Yami, but you two share the same body--it would be just a tiny bit difficult."

            Yugi laughed and looked at the clock. "Almost time," he said and went back to his seat.

            Keriam walked into the classroom. A couple other students arrived, and then Ryou entered. Yugi turned to Tea and held up three fingers, silent counting down on them. Three... Two... One...

            Joey and Marik raced into the room as the bell rang. The two teens stopped by the chalkboard, catching their breaths and the teacher walked in.

            "Wheeler and Ishtar," said Mr. Hames. "Take your seats, please."

            "Yes, sir," the boys said and went to their desks. Joey plopped into his chair behind Yugi, which was also next to Keriam. Marik sat down behind Ryou and Malik took over.

            ~Marik, why do have to be so competitive with Joey?~ Malik asked.

            ~Call it a test of manhood," said his darker half.

            Malik rolled his eyes.

            As the teacher began to call roll two late students entered the classroom. Seto and Cheri came in hand in hand, the young CEO still as emotionless as ever but Cheri was smiling softly. Taking their seats without a word they got their books ready. The teacher nodded and finished the roll call.

            "Since the end of the school year is fast approaching I have decided to look over your overall grades so far," he said as he took out a sheaf of paper form his desk. "I am pleased that some of you will have no trouble passing your final year and with honors no yet!"

            "Three to one it's Kaiba," Joey whispered to Keriam with a grin.

            "Mr. Wheeler, would you care to enlighten the rest of the class?"

            "No sir."

            "Good. Now as I was saying, some of you are doing far above my expectations, but few of you could try a bit harder unless you wish to repeat your final year again. What I am handing out is your progress report so look it over and in a moment I'll explain what can be done to pick up your grades." As he talked he walked around the classroom, placing the reports face down on the student's desks so it would be for their eyes only.

            ~Well, looks like Marik will be keeping Keriam company next year.~

            ~Bakura, don't start,~ said Ryou. ~He's done very well this year and his grades have improved since the merge.~

            ~There's one way to find out.~ Bakura left Ryou's body and started over to Joey's desk.

            ~Get back here!~ Ryou yelled mentally as he tried to look as though he was nervous about his progress report.

            The former thief stood in front of Joey, smirking at the sitting blonde who still hadn't turned over his paper. Joey looked at him, not letting himself be intimidated. Moments later, Marik appeared next to Bakura wearing almost the same grin. Joey turned his head slightly and saw the apologetic looks from Ryou and Malik. Narrowing his eyes at the translucent specters, Joey picked up his paper. His eyes widened as he read the report; grinning at the two spirits in front of him, Joey set down the progress report so that they could read it.

            ~I don't believe it...~ Marik blinked.

            ~You're passing...~ Bakura raised his eyes to Joey, who then flipped his paper back over.

            The two spirits returned in shock to their grinning hikaris, listening to a few of the other students either groan or sigh.

            Yugi suppressed a laugh as he heard Yami laugh at the defeated looks on the other two spirits. ~Maybe now they'll leave him alone,~ the violet eyed teen said.

            ~Until they can find something else to tease him about,~ Yami added but he was happy for the young man.

            Joey looked over at Keriam and gave her a thumb's up. All the studying had paid off and as much as he hated it, it was worth it in the end. Mr. Hames began talking about extra credit as he wrote several assignments on the board. he explained that anyone in class could do them if they chose but it was mainly for those who were doing poorly in class. Several of the students were already writing the information down and asking question.

            Tea sighed softly to herself. She was passing and couldn't wait for the end of the year. She was looking forward to studying dance in new York and nearly had all the money saved up but thinking about it she decided to take some basic classes here at Domino University then slowly work her way up. Catching the others girls' eyes she gave nodded her head, saying that she was passing so far.

            Keriam looked over at Cheri and they smiled. So far, so good. They would have to wait for Tristen's report later as he wasn't in this class.

            _Well, Aunt Terry and Uncle Zack are going to be happy with both of us, Keriam thought as she placed her progress report in her binder. As Mr. Hames went on about the extra credit assignments, Keriam felt a strange pressure inside. _Come on, it's not even ___nine o'clock_,_ she thought, _today's lunch can't be that bad._ The pressure increased and went throughout her body, changing into pain. Keriam grabbed the edge of her desk and shut her eyes._

            Knowing that something was wrong, Joey turned to Keriam. His eyes widened seeing her with a pained expression and a flickering golden glow enveloped her. Those whose eyes could see beyond what the rest of the classroom did, felt the strange energy and turned to look at Keriam. All six plus three spirits stared in shock, but one of them felt dread build in his stomach as well.

_            The Sisters of the Moon will die..._

_            Before it's too late..._

_            Merge her with the favorite..._

            "Favorite..." Seto whispered, and blinked as the golden glow faded from Keriam.

            The pain subsided and Keriam released her death grip on her desk, taking a few shallow breaths. Joey reached over and placed his hand on Keriam's. She looked at him; seeing the worry in his eyes, Keriam nodded at her boyfriend. Giving a quick squeeze, Joey released her hand and turned back to the teacher.

            Cheri looked at her best friend worriedly before quickly writing a short note. 'Keriam, you okay? You want to go to the nurse or something?' Tearing the bit of paper she folded it as tight as she could. With a flick she let it go only to bounce off her shoulder and land before her.

            Malik had been worried as well and looked over as Keriam unfolded a small note. ~Marik, just right now that power... what was it?~ he asked.

            ~I have no idea...~ his darker half said, keeping his eyes on Keriam as she wrote a response and flicked it back to Cheri. ~It looked like her power was... leaving.~

            Cheri unfolded the note. 'No, I'm okay, now. Let's talk after school's over.' Looking at her best friend, Cheri nodded and put away the piece of paper.

            ~Her power leaving?~ The disbelief lined his tone but what if it was true? ~What could possible do that?~

            ~I... I don't know... But I do intent to find out!~ Unfortunately it didn't make his host feel any better.

            The bell rang and the students stood up, gathering their books and headed out for their next class. "Keriam, how ya holding up?" Joey asked as they went into the hallway.

            "Alright. Hey don't worry, I'm a tough girl," she smiled at him.

            "I worry 'cuz I care."

            "You and several others."

            "I could do without two certain see-throughs," the blonde grinned.

            "Joey," Keriam looked at him.

            "Okay, I'll stop," Joey took her hand and they walked to their next class.

            Unfortunately, they didn't share the same classroom for this period. They were however right across the hall from each other. Joey wasn't too thrilled since Malik was in the same class with Keriam. Not that Joey had anything against Malik--it was the darker half that Joey was concerned about. Tristen was also in the class as Malik and Keriam. Even though Tristen couldn't see Marik, he kept on eye on Keriam's and Malik's actions, which let him know what the spirit was up to.

            "See ya after class." Giving her hand a squeezed they parted for their classrooms.

            Tristen smiled and waved to Keriam as she came in. "Hey Keriam, did ya get your progress report?" he asked.

            "Sure did. How do your grades look?"

            "So far so good. But tell me, is Joey gonna be repeating class or is he actually gonna graduate with the rest of us?"

            Keriam sat at her desk, two rows away from the other brunette. "He didn't practice 'Na-na-na-nah hey, hey, goodbye' for nothing," she smiled.

            "Alright, Joey!" Tristen grinned.

            ~So it's true,~ Marik perched himself on his Keriam's desk, ~an old dog can learn new tricks.~

            "Get off my desk," Keriam said quietly through her teeth, so that the other students wouldn't hear her. As much as she cared for both Malik and Marik, the darker one tended to get on her nerves--especially when he made remarks about her boyfriend.

            Tristen didn't need to ask if Marik appeared; he could tell just by looking at Keriam's face and right now, she didn't seem very pleased. "Hey Malik, how're your grades doing?"

            "Pretty good," he nodded to him then sighed. "Marik, will you please get back inside?"

            ~Bakura gets to stay out of his ring,~ he said, not moving off Keriam's desk.

            "Only because no one else in class can see him," he countered, making it look like he was still speaking with Tristen.

            ~I'm not doing any harm. Right Keriam?~

            "I said get off!" Growling softly she pushed the spirit off but to anyone else it just looked like she was stretching her arms over her desk. It took everything the Egyptian blonde had not to break out laughing as he watched his darker half fall to the floor with a surprising yelp.

            Marik stood up and frowned at Keriam, who returned it with a slight glare. Snorting, the spirit walked over to his light and merged inside. ~Women,~ he grumbled. Malik couldn't help chuckling.

            "So what do you think happened with Keriam?" Cheri asked quietly.

            Seto shook his head. "I don't know." The couple was sitting in the back of the classroom, far away enough to talk as the other students mingled about while their teacher had been summoned to the principal's office. _Oh, but you did have somewhat of a warning last night, Seto reminded himself. _As much as I don't want to, I'll have to tell Yami about what that woman said to me.__

            Cheri noticed the distant look in his cerulean eyes. "Seto?" He jumped at his name. "Are you okay?" his girlfriend asked. "You've been like this all morning."

            "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," he explained.

            "If you say so..." _I don't blame him. We're gonna be graduating soon and after that, well who knows where we'll end up,_ she thought to herself.

            Reaching over he covered her hand with his own, squeezing it. "Now you're starting to worry too much."

            "You know me. Oh I just remembered, I have an early birthday present for you. I just need to add some finishing touches so if you wanna come over later tonight and see it."

            "Actually, can we save it for Friday night?" Seto asked. "There's something I have to take care of."

            Cheri nodded. "No problem; it'll give me some extra time to finish."

            The teacher came back into the classroom, apologizing for taking so long. "Alright class settle down and open your books to page 487. I know the year is almost over but we still have one more chapter to cover and then finals." Some of the students groaned at this but began to take notes.

            Seto listened as he took notes, already knowing most of the material but it was better than worrying about the dream from last night. _What exactly did she mean by it? Will even Yami know anything about her? Looking over at Cheri he grimaced as he pictured his life without her. _No... I nearly lost her once but never again.__

            Cheri could feel Seto looking at her but she didn't look at him. She was worried about what kind of look was on his face and the last thing she wanted was to see him upset in class. _Its okay, Seto,_ she thought, _everything will be alright._ Cheri grimaced as a knot began to form in her stomach, the pressure just a bit uncomfortable. _A few more weeks and I won't have to worry about this anymore._

            The pressure started to build, becoming painful. Cheri wrapped her arm around her stomach. Seto's eyes widened as the sapphire color representing Cheri's energy surrounded her.

            _No... Seto pleaded silently. __Not again!_

            Cheri forced herself to stand up and almost collapsed to the floor. Seto quickly sprang from his chair and caught her. The slight commotion caught everyone's attention.

            "I'm taking her to the nurse," said Seto as he helped Cheri out of the classroom.

            Bakura was out wondering the halls, entirely bored with Ryou's class. This was two of the three where Ryou was the only one who could see him. Tristen was in the other two classes but he didn't count. Bakura found it odd that after merging with Osiris, Tristen still was unable to see or hear the three spirits.

            _Oh well, Bakura thought with a grin, __maybe in a way it's good--I can still make all those remarks and gestures without him ever knowing._

            He stopped short when he saw a blue glow down the hall, slowly fading and he made out the two people who were walking towards him. ~Cheri?~ Bakura blinked at the energy around her. ~Kaiba, what-~

            "Tell the others," was all the CEO said as they walked by the spirit.

            Not liking what was going on with Cheri, Bakura quickly went back to Ryou's classroom. He leaned close to his light's ear. ~Remember what happened to Keriam last class?~

            ~Yes,~ answered Ryou. ~Someone figure out why?~

            ~No, but it's happening to Cheri.~

            Ryou's pen stopped mid-writing.

            ~I saw Kaiba helping her down the hallway,~ said Bakura.

            Ryou felt his heart beat quicker in his chest. ~Did you tell the others?~

            ~Going now.~ Bakura quickly left the classroom.

            The teenager tried to continue writing but his mind wouldn't focus. First Keriam now Cheri? What was going on? He looked down at his hand only to realize it was shaking ever so lightly.

            "Ryou? Are you alright?" the teacher asked, realizing he wasn't paying attention.

            "Yes... yes I am. I was just thinking," he half-lied. He was thinking but it wasn't on his studies.

            "Alright. Now as I was saying..." but the teacher's voice was ignored as Ryou reached out to his darker self. ~Bakura?~

            ~I let everyone know. They can't leave class now but afterwards they're gonna meet at the nurse's office. I'm going there now to see what I can find out. You gonna be okay?~

            ~Yes. Just please don't upset Seto anymore.~

            ~Hey it's not my fault he doesn't appreciate my jokes!~

            _If those are jokes, I hate to see your insults, Ryou thought._

            "Well, Cheri, you seem to be okay to me," said the nurse. "Maybe that pressure you felt was..." she didn't continue as Seto was in the room.

            "I don't think so," Cheri answered, knowing full well what Nurse Jarren was suggesting.

            Seto frowned at the older woman, having caught the meaning. The glow around Cheri had faded just as they reached the nurse's office. Even though, Cheri said she was alright, Seto made her go in anyways just to be safe.

            "Alright... but if you say you're alright I don't see why you can't go back to class."

            "Is it alright if I stay here a bit longer? Just to get my bearings straight."

            "Fine with me. Let me go write you a hall pass." Heading to her office she let the two be alone for a bit.

            "Are you sure you're alright?" Seto asked her. "You had me worried."

            "I'm fine now but... it felt like the energy inside me was being sucked out. One second I'm full of energy and the next I felt kinda weak," she explained as she played with her rings. "To be honest it scared me."

            "Scared me, too," Seto sat down in the chair next to Cheri. "I saw it leaving you, like Keriam's energy did." He put his arm around her and she leaned against his chest.

            ~Yuck, you two are so mushy with each other.~

            "Bakura, will you please buzz off?" Cheri asked sweetly.

            The spirit leaned around her, smiling. ~I came in here because everyone wants to make sure your alright--that includes me.~

            Placing her hand on Bakura's forehead, Cheri slowly pushed him away. "I'm fine. Tell everyone we'll talk after school."

            ~At least you don't have that blue glow anymore,~ Bakura started walking out, ~or any other glow.~ He went through the door.

            Cheri sighed. "What is it with people always suggesting that I might be pregnant?"

            "Because it's me," said Seto.

            "Aren't we modest," she looked at him. "True, though."

            "I never heard you complain."

            "You never heard mom."

            "What did she say?"

            " 'When do I get to see my grandchildren?' I thought my face would never stop turning red. It's not funny!" She lightly hit him in the chest when she heard him chuckle.

            "It's a good thing your mother likes me then," Seto laughed as he caught her hand in his own. "But now I know you're better."

            "You are such a jerk at times; but I still love you." Smiling the couple kissed but parted when the nurse cleared her throat.

            "Here a Hall Pass for both of you to return to class," she handed them both a slip of paper and watched them leave before sighing to herself. "Young love."

            "Cheri, you okay?" Keriam asked when the two came out of the nurse's office.

            "I'm fine," she reassured her best friend, "a little tired but I'm fine."

            "Bakura said that what happened to Keriam also happened to Cheri," Yugi spoke up.

            Cheri looked at Keriam. "Did it hurt really bad?"

            "Oh yeah," Keriam nodded then leaned closer to Cheri, cupping her hands around her mouth and whispered in Cheri's ear, "Worse than cramps."

            "I'll say."

            "This is weird, what could possible do something like that?" Yugi asked out loud.

            "No idea but don't worry if we can defeat a dark god we can take on anything," Cheri grinned.

            "Oh you are defiantly better now!" Keriam laughed then looked up when the bell rang. "Well let's meet at our usual table after class, we can talk then."

            Biding good bye Yugi and Seto had class together and the girls had classes next to one another but before going inside Seto stopped the young duelist. "Yugi, I need to speak with Yami. Alone and after school."

            Yami stirred from his soul room as he separated. ~Something on your mind?~ he asked.

            "Its been on my mind too long," Seto looked at the translucent Pharaoh. "And last night it got worse." He turned and walked to his next class, leaving both Yami and Yugi standing in the hallway completely stunned.

            ~Yami... the look on his face...~

            ~I saw, Yugi,~ Yami returned to his soul room.

            Yugi started walking towards the gymnasium. ~He actually looked scared,~ he said, ~last time I saw him like that was when he went against Pegasus to get Mokuba's soul back.~

            ~It can only mean that something terrible is going to happen... after school let's meet him. I'll take over just for the time being.~

            ~Alright Yami, I trust you.~ He entered the classroom.

            Third class period seemed to pass by slowly to most of the students as their teachers rambled on about finals coming up but to a selected group of friends, it felt longer than that. Something was amidst and affecting the girls. Maybe it was nothing or maybe it was the beginning stage of something greater to come. Whatever it was it seemed that Seto's dreams may hold the answer to it but would it be enough?

            The bell rang and the students who had lunch his time were more than happy to escape their classroom prisons. It was a mad rush as they tried to make it to their lockers, put their books away, and be the first ones in line but also try not to trip over one another on the mad rush.

            ~Well, at least we have one more class to go before lunch,~ Yugi smiled as Yami hmphed. ~Yami, do you want to take over in gym class?~

            ~Why not?~ his darker half said. ~Haven't had much of a chance to play basketball.~

            Grinning, Yugi entered the locker room. Once changed into his gym outfit, Yami took over and walked out into the gym. He saw Malik, Ryou, Joey, and Tristen gathered near the padded section of the wall. Seto didn't have gym until the second to last class. And as for Marik and Bakura, the two spirits knew better than to show themselves during gym.

            Keriam, Tea, and Cheri were also in gym with the boys.

            "Yami," said Malik as he walked over to them.

            ~What brings you out?~ Marik asked.

            "Nothing wrong with a bit of exercise now and then," said the Pharaoh, crossing his arms and smirked. "And you two forbidden to leave your lights' bodies now."

            ~It's not our fault the girls' shorts are made that way,~ said Bakura.

            "I thought the girls were going to kill us!" Ryou exclaimed as he remembered the last time they were let loose.

            ~Hey what's the use of being a spirit when you can't use it to your advantage?~ Bakura countered.

            "Not when three of the girls know you're in there and can actually hurt you," Malik reminded.

            Sure enough one fateful day while the boys were getting ready for class Marik and Bakura decided to have a look around. Sure enough they wandered into the girls' locker room. For the moment they just stared as many of the girls were undressing from their school uniforms that when Tea, Cheri, and Keriam came in... well it wasn't really a lie when the three girls screamed 'peeping tom' but once they were alone all three of them chased the spirits out and promised if they ever tried that again they wouldn't live to see another day.

            ~Hey if they could phase through walls like this they would be in the locker rooms themselves!~ Marik spoke up.

            "Fortunately, we have morals," Keriam said as she, Tea and Cheri walked up to the boys.

            "And class," said Cheri.

            Bakura snorted. ~And are you positive that your wonderful Seto Kaiba wouldn't go peaking into the girls' locker room even if you weren't in there?"

            "Luckily for Seto," Tea spoke, "he takes Cheri's threats seriously." She looked at Tristen and Joey. "Unlike two boys that I know."

            "You're not going to let us live that down are you?" Tristen pointed at her.

            Joey smiled guiltily at Keriam, who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

            "Why should she?" Cheri asked. "See you guys outside." The three girls walked back over to the other side of the gym.

            Ryou and Malik looked at each other, and then to Tristen and Joey. "What was Tea talking about?" asked Ryou.

            "Don't ask," Joey said as he covered his face and shook his head.

            ~In Duelists Kingdom, Tea went to go use the outside shower,~ Yugi began.

            "Yugi," Tristen looked at the ceiling, "you promised."

            "I didn't," Yami said. "Tristen and Joey tried to sneak a peek and were taught a lesson." He smirked at the two. "By Tea and Mai."

            ~And that's putting it mildly!~ Yugi laughed.

            Malik and Ryou began to snicker as their darker halves burst out laughing.

            "Who would've thought those two knew how to hit like that," Tristen grumbled.

            "How is Mai?" Ryou asked when he calmed his giggle fit.

            "She moved out of Domino shortly after Battle City ended," Joey said as he raised his head.

            "Heard from her lately?"

            "Not really, only a postcard every so often she sends to Serenity."

            "I really thought that you two would hook up after Battle City was over," said Tristen.

            Joey shrugged. "Wasn't meant to be," he said and turned his eyes to Keriam, "but right now, this is."

            "You know Mai, all she cares about is how to make her life easier without working hard," the brunette sighed. "C'mon let's grab a basketball and have a game."

            While many of the guys played a game of basketball some of the girls set up the volleyball net and had a game themselves. With so many young ladies running around the gym in hot shorts and loose shirts it didn't take long before most of the guys were watching them. The girls didn't care as they continued their game.

            "Here it comes!" Tea said as she made her serve but it was a bit off and bounced out of lines.  "Oh shoot!"

            "Drop something?" one of the guys asked. Yoshi was just like any other teenage boy in the school and was hitting puberty late so he thought he was the heaven's gift to women. "How about we have a little game of boys against girls?"

            "And what does the winner get in such a game?" Keriam asked with a slight glare.

            "Just a date… from any girl I choose," he smirked.

            "Excuse me but some of us already have boyfriends!" Cheri snapped at him.

            "Well after one date with me you may never go back to your so-called 'boyfriends'," he smirked. Tea turned red in the face and went up to him.

            "Bug off!" Snatching their ball from his grasp she turned and was about to turn back and continue the game but suddenly froze. Without another word she whirled and slammed her fist right into Yoshi's cheek, sending him to trip over his own feet and fall flat on his back. "Don't you ever touch me ever again!"

            "You bitch!" Yoshi jumped to his feet only to face Yugi, who had taken back control when Yoshi touched Tea. "Problem, Mutou?"

            "Try being more considerate," Yugi said with malice in his voice, "and keep your hands off my girlfriend!"

            Tea had to smile. As children, Tea had always defended Yugi. Now that the two had grown up, their roles had reversed, and Tea enjoyed seeing Yugi standing up to those who thought themselves better than the average person. No doubt thanks to Yami.

            Yoshi glared at the slightly shorter boy. "Listen, Yugi, I find Duel Monsters a pretty stupid game. There's a huge difference between cards and fists."

            Keriam took the basketball from Tea and walked over to the two boys. "Now, now, boys, you really shouldn't fight in school. Despite teachers and hall monitors, you can still get hurt." She looked at Yugi and winked; he stepped back.

            Yoshi grinned and stood in front of Keriam. "Well, nice to see that someone is concerned about me."

            "Actually, I do need your help with a demonstration."

            "What kind?"

            "How easily people can get hurt with the simplest thing."

            "Like what?" Yoshi crossed his arms.

            "This." Keriam slammed the basketball against the floor so hard that when it bounced, the ball struck Yoshi right in his face and sent the egotistical boy flat on his back, hands flying to his nose and screaming.

            "Damnit you broke my nose!!" he yelled from behind his hands.

            "Nice demonstration!" one of the girls commented as some of them laughed.

            "Alright what's going on here?!" the coach asked before taking one look at Yoshi and the basketball. "Someone care to fill me in?"

            Not wanting to see any of her friends get in trouble Cheri spoke up. "Yoshi asked if some of us wanted to play basketball so we said sure but then the ball was thrown and Yoshi wasn't paying attention so it hit him in the nose." It wasn't a complete lie but when one of the other boys tried to speak up she glared at them angrily. If they tried to defend Yoshi for being a pervert they would get the ball in an area much lower than their nose.

            The teacher looked carefully at he students then turned to Yugi. "Is this true Motou?"

            Yugi nodded his head. "Yes ma'am. It was an accident."

            "... You boys, take Yoshi to the nurse then come back to class. Everyone, go back to what you were doing but keep an eye open for unexpected throws!"

            ~Especially if Keriam does the throwing,~ Bakura snickered.

            "Indeed," said Ryou as he watched two students take Yoshi out of the gym.

            ~Serves him right,~ Marik said.

            Malik snorted. "This from the spirit who said-"

            ~Quiet!~

            ~Oh, do tell, Malik!~ Bakura was ready to bounce out of Ryou, but he knew better then to show himself with the Sisters nearby.

            The blonde smiled secretly. "You know I should tell Bakura what you said..." The former thief's face broke into a wicked grin. "But then again the last thing I want is to hear you moping around."

            Ryou laughed softly behind his hand. "Looks like you're out of luck Bakura."

            As the girls set up their game of volleyball once more some of the girls decided to join some of the more gentlemanly boys in a game of basketball. At least these boys didn't keep their eyes glued on their chests or butt but then again, they didn't want to end up with a bloody nose as Yoshi.

            The rest of the class went smoothly and later on, the students were informed that Yoshi was sent home. That made several people happy.

            Fifteen minutes before the bell rang, the students went back to the locker rooms and changed.

            "What do you think they're serving for lunch?" Cheri asked.

            "Ra knows," said Keriam. "I hope it's not that crap they tried to pass off as Green Bean Casserole."

            "Ugh, please," Tea almost gagged, "I still can't believe Tristen actually tried eating it--even after Joey refused to."

            "What that happens, you know it's bad," Cheri said as she closed her locker.

            "No kidding. I'm starting to think he's part wolf or something. Or he knows not to eat stuff that could hazardous to his health," Keriam smiled lightly.

            Cheri laughed some. "Only you can get away with calling Joey that!"

            Laughing the girls headed out of the locker rooms and waited at the doors for the guys.

            "Cheri, I heard what happen today. Are you and Keriam alright?" the blue-eyed brunette asked.

            "For now yeah but it was so weird."

            "And painful."

            Joey, Yugi, Tristen, Malik, Ryou and the three spirits met with the girls and headed to the cafeteria. Seto was already there, sitting by himself at one of the empty tables near the windows. Cheri happily bounced over to her boyfriend, dropping in the chair next to him. Smiling, he gave her a quick kiss and pulled a couple sandwiches from his lunch bag. Cheri smiled and thanked him; she was the only one that knew that Seto had literally lost his lunch after eating the "French Surprise" just before Christmas Break.

            "Okay," Tristen poked at the white, blue-tinged mass that sat on his tray with the plastic fork. "I give up. What is it supposed to be?"

            "I don't think it's blue cheese dressing," Ryou placed his napkin over it.

            Malik wrinkled his nose and pushed the tray away slightly. "Thank you, Marik, for suggesting to put that box of Wheat Thins in my locker."

            ~Why do they serve this toxic waste they call food?~ Marik grunted as he appeared and leaned closer to the tray.

            Joey stuck his fork in the center of the so called lunch special, raising an eyebrow as the fork stood straight up. "No, thank you."

            "I agree," Tea pushed her tray away after saving her milk carton from it.

            "And my aunt wonders why we eat the moment we get home," said Keriam.

            Bakura separated and looked at he supposed edible with a frown. ~Okay I may be out of touch for the past millennia but I know blue food is not good for you. Unless you have a death wish.~

            Ryou shook his head. "I don't want to think how they could let it get that way."

            Tristen stared at it before sighing in defeat and pushed his tray away as well. "I'm hungry but not that hungry."

            Joey grinned as he pulled a brown paper bag that he had gotten from his locker. "I was expecting this so I brought lunch for everyone." He pulled out several sandwiches and a large assortment of candy. "Fried baloney and chocolate bars!"

            "Thank you Joey!!" Tristen said with a grin as he grabbed one of the sandwiches.

            "Wow when did you make this?" Yugi asked.

            "Last night. I was craving baloney and then I just made these." Snagging one he handed it to his girlfriend. "Enjoy."

            "When was the last time I told you I loved you?" Keriam asked.

            "At your locker this morning," Joey grinned.

            Bakura started to make gagging noises at the scene before him, only to receive a slight jolt from the Millennium Ring courtesy of Ryou.

            Everyone chuckled at the spirit's reaction. Tea put her sandwich down, feeling a slight pressure inside her stomach. I guess that today's lunch is just as sickening to look at let alone eat, she thought. But the pressure inside only increased, becoming more painful. Tea wrapped her arms around her middle and hunched over slightly. "Yugi... Keriam..."

            "Tea!" Yugi exclaimed and everyone at the table saw the red glow surround her.

            Cheri and Seto looked over from their table; their eyes widened in shock. "Oh no," Cheri whispered.

            Getting up from the table she nearly fell but made her way to the girl's side. Reaching out to touch her shoulder she pulled her hand back. "I-I can't touch her, it's like she's on fire."

            Yami separated and looked at eh glow began to slowly fade away but it showed his worse fear. ~She's losing her power and we can't stop it.~

            "Tea just hold on," Tristen said, worry on his face as he could only watch.

            Like with other Sisters the glow did die down after a while and the young lady slowly sat up. She blinked and took a  deep breathe. "I think I'm gonna be okay..." she said softly.

            "You sure?" Yugi asked worriedly.

            She nodded her head. "Keriam, Cheri, you were right. The pain is worse than cramps."

            "Thank you for sharing that with us," Malik stuck his tongue in disgust.

            "Feel lucky, guys," Keriam said as she and Cheri helped Tea stand, "you don't have to go through half of what we do in life."

            "I remember reading in a magazine a long time ago that it said women are the better of the human race," Tea said as she sat down. "Men wouldn't be able to survive with what the women have to put up with in their lifetime." She took a deep breath, and then became serious. "We definitely half to talk after school."

            "Right," said Cheri. "We'll meet you guys at the gates." She turned and went back to Seto.

            "Is Tea alright?" he asked.

            Cheri nodded. "For now. We're meeting at the gate after school. Yami said that her power was leaving her. Is that happening to all three of us?"

            "Quite possibly."

_            The Sisters of the Moon will die..._

            Cheri blinked as her boyfriend shuddered. "What's wrong?"

Seto looked at her with frightened eyes. "I'll explain after school."

            "Seto, please tell me, you haven't been acting like yourself and it's scaring me." Reaching over she covered one of his hands with her own, holding it tightly. "Please, you know you can trust me."

            He couldn't tell her now; he wanted to protect her but was this right? Lifting her hand he kissed it softly even as he squeezed it tightly. "Cheri, I love you and I would do everything in my power to keep you safe. But this is something everyone needs to hear. So please trust me on this."

            She wanted to argue but sighed and nodded to him. "You know I trust you but... alright. But I'm going to hold you to you word."

            The rest of school went by without anymore incidents. When the last bell rang, everyone bolted to their lockers, grabbing what they needed and putting away what they could leave for tomorrow.

            "So what do you think Kaiba wants to talk about?" Malik asked as he hopped on his right foot to pull on his sneaker on his left.

            Yugi shrugged. "Beats me, but he did look upset."

            ~After what happened with Cheri, no surprise,~ said Marik.

            "I know," Malik sighed and shut his locker, spinning the combo dial around a couple times.

            "This is just too weird though. What could cause something like?"

            ~Somehow I think Seto might know,~ Yami said with a slight frown.

            ~What does that mean?~ Marik asked.

            "Seto said he wanted to talk to Yami after school and he sounded really worried. Maybe this ties in with what's going on," the tri-colored boy said.

            "Hmm. Ready?" Nodding the two of them headed to the gates where everyone else would either be waiting or heading there right now.

            Once they were all gathered, Yami looked at Seto. ~What is it?~

            The young millionaire remained quiet for some time, his arms around Cheri's waist. Finally, he looked at the others. "You know I don't dwell on the subject of dreams," Seto began, "but this time I have to. For a few weeks now, I was dreaming that I was Seth again, standing outside the Dueling Temple. But last night, I was myself in this lifetime, and the temple was falling apart. I went inside and it was demolished."

            Cheri felt his arms tighten slightly around, afraid that she would be ripped from his embraced.

            ~So what has that got to do with the girls?~ Marik asked.

            "Inside, I heard a woman's voice telling me that the Sisters of the Moon would die. She didn't saw who she was but I believe she was the very first. That from her time to the girls much of her lessons had been lost and then history would be repeating itself. I think I saw her but she looked so much like that Reaper of Cards in duel monsters."

            ~... Did she say anything that would help us?~ Yami asked, feeling dredge fill his heart.

            "Light and Dark shall divide... Save their souls... Chosen of Anubis... Merge her favorite..."

            "Seto..." Cheri looked up at him as he hid his face in her shoulder, rubbing his arms in hopes of calming him down.

            Joey's hand found Keriam's and he held it tightly, feeling her tremble. "So it's already started," said Keriam. "Our powers are disappearing."

            "But how do we stop it?" Tea asked.

            "What did she mean by 'Merge her favorite'?" Ryou asked.

            "I don't know," Seto lifted his head up from his girlfriend's shoulder. "I still don't understand that dream. Freaks me out, though."

            "We haven't dreamt it but it's freaking us out too," said Joey.

            "What about Ishizu?" Tea looked at Malik. "Did she translate all the scrolls?"

            "Ishizu and Rashid are arriving tomorrow," he said. "I can ask her after she settles in for a bit."

            ~Do it,~ said Yami. ~We have to find out what's happening.~

            ~After all this,~ Bakura said, ~you'd think we would've caught a break by now.~

            "So much for relaxing and worrying about mundane things," said Yugi.

            "To bad we can't ask Mother Isis for help," Cheri sighed, "but w can do this if we work together."

            "Cheri's right. We'll just have to watch one another's back and learn as much as we can," Tea said with a determined look in her eyes.

            "And on top of that we have to worry about the finals at the end of the year," Ryou sighed.

            "The joys of being a teenager." Keriam rolled her eyes up and nodded to the group. "Hey, let's worry about this dream thing later. right now, let's go get something more to eat."

            "No argument here," said Tristen.

            On top of the school building, a man dressed in white with three golden objects, watched the group leave the grounds. Around his neck was a key-like ankh, a scale, and a small sphere with the Eye of Horus. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

            "The merge must take place first before I can give these to the Sisters of the Moon," he said and opened his eyes. "All seven Millennium Items will be reunited again. But why can they not take them now?"

            _Because they are not ready, a tired woman's voice whispered to him. _Their powers are fading, which only means that the barrier holding back the Shadow Realm is weakening. Light and Dark shall divide, and the Sisters will merge with their favorites. They must figure it out themselves, Shadi. You cannot help them this time.__

            "I understand."

Author's Note-

Heikou: hey all, whacha think so far? Hee just to let everyone know, since this is our fic we gave Shadi the Millennium Eye back. See in the anime Bakura had it but they never said what he did with it. In the comic he gave it to Yugi but J-Lee and I think it should go back to the nitwit who gave it away in the first place. What I like Shadi but I think he is a utter moron. You'll all find out later trust me.


	2. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Two

Loves Me, Loves Me Not

            Bakura lay back on his bed within his soul room. It wasn't uncommon for him to do this since it was the quietest place to think and mull over things. But what he was thinking about were the events of today and a certain person.

            _I'm surprised I care about her welfare, he thought to himself. _Only one I've ever cared about is myself then Ryou when he first put on the ring. _He sighed and rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes. __Why do I care about her?_

            _Because she's one of the few females that doesn't fear you, the voice in the back of his head argued._

            _I doubt that's it. I'm not as terrifying as I used to be, he growled softly, as if upset with the little fact._

            _She treats you as an equal and you do the same to her. She doesn't fear your threats and thinks of you as a friend._

            There was the main problem. Friend. He didn't want to be just a friend he wanted to be more! He wanted her love... but Seto Kaiba had that. Wasn't there anything that man couldn't have that maybe he would have a chance of having?

            "Not in this afterlife," he said to himself. Running his hands through his hair he sighed and sat up. Pushing the thoughts of love aside he tried to focus on what they all learned from Seto's dreams. _So this was expecting to happen but what lessons were lost? Why did the Sisters power become lost? Merge her favorite... what is that suppose to mean?_ Thinking about it he went over the possibilities.

            _Favorite... what? God? Friend? No too corny. Favorite... he rested his head in his hands as he thought about it over and over but he couldn't come up with an answer._

            The door to his soul room opened and Ryou walked in.

            "What?"

            "Your thoughts are rather loud," Ryou said.

            Bakura snorted and closed his eyes as if it were nothing. "Shouldn't you be off in dreamland now?"

            "I would," Ryou sat on the edge of Bakura's bed, "if your thoughts were a little quieter."

            "Humph, I have no idea what you're babbling about."

            "Cheri thinks of you as a friend but you want it to be more than that."

            Bakura's eyes snapped opened and he turned to a grinning Ryou. "And I never realized that I meant that much to you."

            "I only care because if you die, I'll be stuck in the Millennium Ring for another five thousand years," Bakura placed his hands behind his head and turned his gaze to the ceiling. He could feel the hurt coming from his light and for a moment, Bakura regretted what he'd said.

            "I guess you're never really going to change then, are you?" Ryou asked sadly as he rose from the bed and started to leave.

            "Ryou," Bakura said when he heard the door open. "…Sleep well."

            "You too." Ryou left the room.

            Bakura remained on his bed, hating the feeling that was starting in his chest at the way he treated Ryou. Grabbing the pillow from behind his head, Bakura brought it over his face and let out a loud growl.

            "Feel better?"

            Removing the pillow, Bakura saw his light standing in the doorway. Ryou did leave but he came back when he heard his darker half's growl.

            "You!" the former thief threw the pillow at Ryou, who caught it with ease.

            "I take it that emotions annoy you."

            "To an extent."

            "You love Cheri," Ryou's statement was forward.

            "So do you," Bakura sat lotus position in his bed. "The question is, do we each love her individually or is it one of us and which one is it?"

            "That... is a very good question." he sighed and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. "I don't know... but she's loves Seto."

            "Do you have to remind me?" the dark one groaned.

            Ryou laughed softly under his breath as he threw the pillow at him. "I'm going to bed now so if you would please keep your thoughts a bit quieter than we can both get some rest."

            Bakura glared at him from behind the pillow. "I'm dead, I don't need sleep."

            "Well I'm alive and bonded with you so in a way you're alive through me and if I need sleep so do you. Good night." Smiling he left and silently closed the door behind him. The former thief frowned but settled back. He did care about his light but he didn't want the world to know. He still had an image to uphold! Yawning he settled back on his bed and closed his eyes. Without realizing it he was fast asleep.

            Yugi sat on his bed, flipping through his photo album, smiling at some and chuckling at others. His favorites marked with a small white star sticker. Yugi grinned at the one of himself, Joey, Tristen, Ryou, and Malik at the swimming pool. The picture had been taken while all five were in mid-jump--Keriam had timed taking the photo perfectly.

            He flipped the page and his eyes fell on a picture of Tea, wearing a sleek ruby-colored dress. He stared at it for some time then slowly traced his finger over the image.

            ~I'm very happy you two got together,~ Yami said with a smile.

            Yugi blushed some. "I didn't think I stood a chance in asking her out much less going steady."

            The deceased pharaoh separated and sat next to him, resting his hand on his shoulder. ~You shouldn't sell yourself short like that. You have a lot of good qualities and you have proved yourself to everyone countless times.~

            "Yeah..." But he smiled and turned to another picture. It was of Yami and Marik dueling by having control of Yugi and Malik's body for the time being. The young man looked up when he felt his darker self sigh a bit sadly.  "What's wrong?"

            ~Nothing.~ he tried to hide it but it was no use.

            "Yami, talk to me please. Why do you sound depressed?"

            ~It's... 5,000 years locked in the puzzle and then being set free... in a way I'm having a chance to relive my life but...~ He looked at his hands, seeing the dresser right through them before slowly lowering them. ~But I can't touch with my own hands, I can't smell the flowers, I can't taste food, I can't feel the sun beating down on me. I feel like I'm missing out on life...~

            Yugi looked at the pharaoh with sympathy. Keriam had told him that Marik had said despite that the spirits could temporarily use their hikaris' bodies; all senses still belonged to the hikaris. Yugi turned his gaze to the Millennium Puzzle. "Yami... do you think that you, Bakura, and Marik will be released and go on to another life after this one?"

            ~I'm certain that Marik will... but I don't know about Bakura and myself.~

            "It's just not fair to you guys. I know Bakura's kind of power hungry but even after five thousand years in the Millennium Ring..."

            Yami couldn't help laughing. ~I guess that even tomb raiders deserve a second chance.~

            "Yeah, I guess they do," Yugi also laughed.

            ~It's a possibility... but we'll never really know.~ Looking at the clock he nodded. ~It's getting late, you should get some sleep.~

            "Alright." Closing the photo album he placed it on his desk and get ready for sleep. "Hey Yami, you think the girls will be alright?"

            The dark one knew what his lighter self meant; after what happened to the girls the guys were a bit shook up but there was no explanation as to the cause. To suddenly lose their powers like that could only mean danger was afoot and Seto's dreams just confirmed them.

            ~We can only hope so. But know that I will do everything in my power to help you and the others out,~ he said sternly.

            Yugi smiled up at him. "You should be given a second chance; you've more than earned it."

            ~Aibou...~ Yami was touched to say the least and smiling softly bided him a good night as he settled back into the puzzle. Yugi whispered good night as he settled the puzzle on his desk and lay back in bed.

_            Marik walked through the halls of the ancient temple. He looked at himself, and he wasn't too surprised to see that he was wearing clothing of ancient __Egypt__. He continued walking until he came into a room; it was large and decorated with images of the sacred gods of __Egypt__ and Duel Monsters. Looking up, Marik saw in the center of the ceiling the large engraving of the Winged Dragon of Ra._

_            A flutter of white caught his attention and Marik turned to his left. The flutter had been thin white silk curtains blowing in a gentle breeze from the open balcony. There was a woman standing by one of the pillars, unheeding the billowing curtains around her as the wind also blew her mahogany hair over her shoulders. She too was dressed in the robes of an ancient Egyptian woman--a simple green dress with golden bands on her arms, wrists, her calves, and one around her neck._

_            Keriam._

_            Marik up behind Keriam, encircling his arms around her waist and she turned her head, smiling at him. He placed a light kiss on her neck just below the golden band._

_            "Look," she said and turned her gaze back to what was before her._

_            Marik followed her line if sight and blinked at the sight. Buildings of sandstone dotted the scene and two great structures loomed over them._

_            "The past and future of __Egypt__," said Keriam, resting her hands on Marik's arms._

_            "And what do you see for __Egypt__?" Marik asked._

_            "Many things."_

_            "Are you in them?"_

_            "Sometimes."_

_            "Am I?"_

_            Keriam turned around and faced him. "Always," she said and leaned closer, kissing him._

            ~MARIK!!!~

            With a yelp, Marik was thrown from Malik's body and the spirit crashed on the floor. He looked up at his light, who was covered in sweat.

            "Will you please stop that?!" Malik hissed through his teeth.

            ~Well, excuse me for having a good dream!~ Marik yelled.

            Bakura stuck his head through the wall. ~Will you two keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep!~

            ~Hey I was having a perfectly good dream when he shoved me out!~ Marik yelled, getting to his feet as he pointed to his light.

            "I'm all for good dreams but I draw the line when it's about you and Keriam!" Malik growled out.

            Interest sparked in the former thief's eyes as he entered the room fully. ~And Joey wasn't in it? Oh this does sound like a good dream.~

            The once insane yami grinned smugly. ~Keriam and I were together and we were overlooking Egypt. It was going along great but then the spoil sport pushed me to the floor.~

            Malik said nothing as he turned over so his back was facing the two spirits. "I'm warning you if you dream that once more I'll do more than kick you out," he threaten as he tried to go back to sleep.

            Marik rolled his eyes. ~Oh, I'm shaking.~

            Ryou opened the door and walked in. His hair was sticking out in several places. "What is going on?"

            "Get him out of here, please?" Malik begged as he buried his head under the pillow. "I need sleep!"

            "So do I. Bakura, come on, and leave them alone."

            ~Not until I hear all the details about the dream,~ said the tomb robber.

            "What dream?" Ryou asked as Malik wailed.

            ~Marik's dream about Keriam.~

            "Save it for the morning," Ryou grabbed his darker half's forearm. "Again, good night!"

            ~Good night,~ Marik grinned as they left, and then snickered at Ryou threatening Bakura if he left the room again.

            "Go to sleep," his light removed the pillow and placed it under his head. "And dream of something else other than Keriam."

            ~So send me to the Shadow Realm,~ Marik snorted as he went inside his light. ~I love her, Malik, and so do you.~

            "Here we go again. Alright, I admit it I love her but that isn't going to change anything," he sighed.

            ~I know that! Why do you think I have such dreams?~

            "To keep me from sleeping?" He yawned behind his hand as he settled more comfortable in bed once more. "Just if you have another dream please try and keep it to yourself."

            ~You sure you don't want a peek?~

            "No. I need some sleep." Closing his eyes once more he was fast asleep that he didn't hear Marik softly chuckling form within.

            The next morning, Keriam silently crept downstairs to Joey's basement room, clutching a pillow in her hand. Slowly, she walked over to Joey's bed and looked at the sleeping blonde.

            "Joey," Keriam said quietly then louder, "wake up, my Silver Wolf Knight."

            No response.

            "Don't make me take drastic measures," she smiled, swinging the pillow over her right shoulder.

            Joey rolled onto his stomach, mumbling something about Keriam in a bikini.

            _I'd never wear one for several reasons, Keriam thought, _but I might make an exception for you. _"If you don't wake up by the time I count to three... One... two... three!"_

            WHAP!

            Joey yelled and bolted upright, falling out of bed, entangled in sheets, landing at Keriam's feet.

            "You have very pretty toes..." he said in a dazed voice.

            "Glad you noticed," Keriam laughed and held out her hand.

            He reached out, fumbling before clasping her hand and was pulled to his feet. Yawning behind his hand he looked at the love of his life. "Hi..." he said sleepily.

            Keriam couldn't up but giggle at his half-sleepy expression with his hair all mused up. "Morning sleepy head."

            "What time is it?" he asked as he rested one hand on her shoulder, trying to step out of the tangle of sheets without falling flat on his face. All he went to sleep in were some faded green boxers and a well worn shirt with the saying 'It's not the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog.'

            "Time for you to get your lazy butt up and get ready for school," Keriam smirked.

            "Look who's talking," Joey said as he focused more and got a good look at Keriam's blue pajamas with little purple monkeys.

            Keriam gave him a kiss. "Get dressed; Aunt Terry's making Eggs Benedict for breakfast." She walked upstairs.

            Grinning, Joey watched her ascend and then pulled out his clothes and started to change. After putting his sleeping clothes in the hamper, Joey paused at his dresser and picked up the photo of him and Keriam standing at the dock. He smiled at it then frowned at the slight discolor in the background on the left side of the photo. Not many people would notice it but Joey knew that it was Marik, as it had been Malik who'd taken the picture and then yelled at his darker half for walking into the scene.

            "That guy never learns to give up," he said more to himself as he set he picture down and grabbed his comb, running it through his hair a few times he grabbed his books and bag before heading upstairs.

            The smell of a home cooked breakfast was the most wonderful thing he had ever smelled. Dropping his books on the sofa as he passed the living room he nodded to the older gentleman reading the morning paper.

            "Morning!" he said with a grin.

            Zack looked at him over his paper and nodded a good morning to him. "I must say your sleeping habits are getting better, Joey. You're not sleeping in as late as when you first came here," he said in an amused tone.

            The blonde grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well Keriam has a way of waking me up. I just wish she didn't hit so hard with that pillow of hers." He was having such a nice dream too... Oh well, maybe tonight he could continue it.

            Terry walked in carrying two plates. "Here you go."

            "Thanks," Joey took one of the plates and grinned as he sat down next to Zack.

            Keriam entered the dining room wearing her school uniform minus the dreadful pink jacket, which she had left near the door on her way down the stairs. "Thanks, Auntie," she said as she sat in her chair and picked up the fork.

            "You're welcome," Terry sat down and sipped her coffee. "Now what are you two doing when you get home today?"

            "Swing by Kame Game Shop and have a few duels," Joey said and took another bite of eggs.

            "Wrong."

            Both teens looked at the older woman.

            "It's Friday," Terry set her mug down, "and what did you promise you'd help with?"

            "Oh no," Keriam groaned. "Please, can't we clean out the garage after we graduate?"

            "And then you'll be asking if you can do it later. Sorry but you two promised," she said.

            "Well we did promise..." Joey said gloomily. So much for dueling.

            "Afterwards you two can go hang out with your friends," Zack said behind his paper.

            "Okay," sighed Keriam.

            They finished breakfast, said goodbye as they grabbed their stuff and left the house.

            "Hey, maybe we can get Tristen to come over and help," Joey suggested.

            Keriam looked at him. "Must I remind you what happened when he came over to help paint the house at the beginning of spring?"

            The blonde flinched. "Okay, scratch that idea."

            "I don't think my aunt wants him near the house or her car anytime soon."

            "You gotta admit, though, blue accents red pretty good."

            "Joey that line didn't work when he said it and it won't work now."

            "Hey it was just a thought." Smiling he looped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's meet the others."

            "Cheri, hurry up or your breakfast will get cold!" Rose called as she got ready for work. Heading down the hall she opened the door to her daughter's room but she wasn't in. "Cheri?" She tried the bathroom and kitchen but she wasn't there either. Getting worried she noticed that the light to the basement was on. Going down she found her daughter wearing old, paint splattered clothes and sitting before an easel. "Cheri, what are you doing?

            She looked at her with a paint bush between her teeth, another in her hand and a tube of paint in her other hand. The small window was open and two fans were on but it still smelled of paints and paint thinner. Scattered along the floor and hanging on walls were paintings either complete or in the process as well as a metal cabinet in the corner. "What time is it?" she asked.

            "You're going to be late at this rate. What time have you been up?" Cheri flashed five fingers. "5am?! I've told you not to do that! Now hurry up or you'll be late."

            "Mom I gotta finish this for Seto's birthday!!" she whined, chewing on the end of her brush.

            "I'm certain that Seto won't mind it being late," said Rose as she took the paintbrush from her daughter's mouth and set it on the small table. "He's probably used to things arriving after their deadlines."

            "But mom-"

            "No buts, Cheri. Get going."

            Letting out a frustrated sigh, Cheri put down the other paintbrush and capped the paint tube. She quickly put the brushes in a cup of water and raced upstairs to get ready.

            Rose shook her head and looked at the painting. "You amaze me, honey."

            Since she took a shower the night before Cheri managed to change into her uniform quickly and grabbed her books. Tying her hair back she ran down the stairs and sat down to eat. Rose came up and kissed her daughter good bye.

            "I should be home around 5 today so if you're going anywhere leave me a note. There are leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry and you have my beeper number for emergencies," she told her as she grabbed her keys and purse.

            "Check, see you later mom." Cheri waved to her as she left. Finishing her food she set the dishes in the sink and went to brush her teeth before heading out the door. Locking it she waved as her mother drove for Domino General Hospital.

            Skip-walking down the street, Cheri reached the corner and turned left. After a few blocks, Joey and Keriam came into view.

            "Hey, Cheri!" her best friend called.

            "Morning!" Cheri greeted.

            "How come you're not with Kaiba?" Joey asked.

            "He had a small meeting this morning before school."

            "Yeesh, he could've at least sent the limo for ya."

            "Joey," Keriam squeezed his arm in warning.

            Cheri giggled. "He did offer but I said I'd walk."

            "And you turned it down? You could've kept it for us to use!" he teased.

            "You're terrible," she laughed and nodded to him. "So what's new?"

            "We promised Aunt Terry and Uncle Zack that we'd clean out the garage today after school," Keriam said with a heavy sigh.

            "Yuck! But it is nice of you two to help out," she gestured.

            "Yeah but I was looking forward to dueling Yugi or Yami," the blonde said.

            "Hey you have Keriam to duel so don't complain."

            _Depends on the duel, Joey grinned._

            "Why are you smiling?" Keriam asked.

            "No reason," he smiled.

            His girlfriend wasn't buying it. "I do know how that mind of yours works."

            "Keriam!"

            "Cheri!"

            "Oh brother…" Joey groaned, and Keriam leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled.

            Malik and Ryou ran up to them. "Morning," Ryou said, catching his breath.

            "Hey, guys," Cheri smiled.

            "How are you three this morning?" Malik asked.

            "Fine. What about you guys?"

            "Alright," but it was interrupted by a sudden yawn.

            "Someone didn't get enough sleep last night," Cheri teased. "Hey are Bakura and Marik still sleeping?"

            "Yes," Ryou covered his mouth as he yawned. "And right now I envy them."

            "What happened last night?" asked Joey.

            "Marik was dreaming," Malik answered as they started walking again.

            Keriam looked at him. "Dare we ask?"

            "Trust me, you're better off not knowing." _Although, Bakura might blab it later on…_ Malik thought.

            "Hey as long as he doesn't act on them then why complain?" Joey added his own two bits in. _Now that I think about, this is Marik we're talking about so I have every right to complain._

            The group continued talking as they walked to school, laughing and just enjoying themselves. With their school in sight they picked up the pace and went to their lockers to grab their books. Marik suddenly awoke and taking over challenged Joey to another race. Needless to say the blonde was up for it and before Keriam could object they were off.

            "One of these days they're going to hurt themselves," Ryou sighed.

            "Betcha they'll get detention and as soon as they're let out they're gonna see who can get to Keriam first," Cheri said, ignoring her friend's glare.

            Early that afternoon, the students were given a free period and they wasted no time to run outside and enjoy the fresh air and semi-freedom from the stifling building a certain majority would not have to set foot in again after next month.

            The Sisters of the Moon and the rest of the group sat under a small collective of trees, relaxing in the protective shade from the harsh afternoon sun. They talked about normal things when other students walked by, and when out of earshot their conversation went to the girls' powers.

            "Can you girls still talk to Isis?" Tristen asked.

            "Only when she wants to talk to us," answered Tea.

            "And depends on how important it is," Cheri said, her head in her boyfriend's lap.

            "Finding out the reason why you are losing your powers is important," Seto looked down at her.

            "Well, we better do something fast," said Joey as he looked around the courtyard. His eyes fixated on a girl storming her way towards. "Uh-oh. Look out, Keriam, Miss Sunshine is on her way over."

            "Joy of joys," Keriam muttered and stood up. "Hello, Amierla. How are you?"

            "Cut the crap," the other girl snapped.

            "Aren't we testy today," Malik smirked.

            "What do you want, Amierla?" Keriam asked. "Another duel?"

            "As a matter of fact, yes," Amierla took her deck out. "But not against you." She looked at Cheri. "Against her."

            "Why me?" Cheri sat upright.

            "Because I can."

            "Give me a break," said Joey.

            "And you have to use his deck," Amierla pointed to Ryou.

            Seto frowned. _Guess she figured out that if Keriam has the Winged Dragon of Ra, I gave Obelisk the Tormentor to Cheri._

            The summer after the merge took place, Keriam walked into Seto's home office and handed him a small envelope.

            "What's this?" Seto asked

            "An invitation from Amierla," Keriam explained.

            "Sorry, but I'm spoken for."

            "Not you, me. And it's a dueling invitation. She wants to duel me at the stadium, and you're the witness."

            He raised a brow at this but slowly took the envelope and opened it. Sure enough it invited him to hold witness of the duel between Keriam and herself. It was schedule for today in an hour at the stadium. No one else was allowed to participate or even watch. "Did you show this to Wheeler?"

            "Yeah and he wasn't what you call thrilled about the whole idea," she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I see don't see why she wants to keep dueling me."

            "Because you've managed to beat her every time," he said absently as he leaned back in his chair. "That and I don't think she's forgotten that little 'event' in the cafeteria last year." It was funny to think how some of the students still talked about the Panty Tank.

            Keriam cracked a smile as she sat in one of the chairs before his desk. "Yeah but talk about gullible. Anyway, will you be there?"

            He nodded his head. "If only to keep Amierla from trying anything. If you care to wait around I can take us there now. I just need to make sure Mokuba will be alright."

            "You can always ask if Cheri can watch over him," she smiled. Her opinion of the CEO had changed but sometimes he was still a prick. He flushed ever so lightly as he called the mansion. Talking to his brother he merely said he wouldn't be home until late and told him to call Cheri to stay with him. Hanging up the phone he nodded. "I take it you settled everything with him?"

            She nodded. "He's gonna be waiting at the Kame Game Shop and if Aunt Terry calls he'll cover for me. I just hope this doesn't last that long."

            When the hour was up Seto and Keriam were at the stadium, standing across from Amierla. Both girls had duel disks on their arms and were shuffling their decks. Needless to say the match was well under way. Amierla had reconstructed her deck once more and even Kaiba had to admit that it was strong and he was getting worried. Keriam was just a handful of points away from losing but then the impossible had happened.

            "I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the Winged God of Ra!"

            "What?!"

            With the god card in hand Keriam once more won the duel and leaving the stunned girl there the two of them took the limo to the game shop but on the drive there he had to ask. "Where did you get Ra's card?"

            "Who else, Malik and Marik. They said that since Ra originally belonged to me that they thought it was just right," she explained. "Yugi gave Tea Slypher the Sky Dragon but she said she wouldn't use it if she could help it."

            Seto shook himself free from the flashback as he felt Cheri stand. Reaching into her jacket's pocket she looked at her deck before handing it to him. "Hold this for me," she said softly. "Alright Amierla, I'll duel you but if I win you have to stop picking a duel on us just because you're a sore loser. I'm up for a duel but everyday in hopes you'll win?"

            Bakura stepped out of Ryou and walked over to Amierla. She held her deck tightly in her left hand. Bakura passed his right hand through her deck and a malicious grin slowly crossed his face.

            ~Ryou, give Cheri my deck.~

            ~What?~ Ryou blinked.

            ~Do it,~ Bakura told his light. ~Don't worry, Cheri, I'll tell you how to use my deck.~

            Ryou took out the Necrophile Deck and gave it to her.

            _I'm not too sure about using it, though, Cheri thought._

            Amierla smirked as she walked to the open area of the courtyard. "Everyone! Your attention please! Cheri and I are going to have a duel! And she's using someone else's deck!"

            Several murmurs of wonder and a few cheers filled the courtyard.

            "I hope he knows what he's doing," said Tristen as they watched from the trees' shade.

            "He does," Ryou said.

            "I'm certain," Seto frowned as Bakura put his hands on Cheri's shoulders.

            ~Just relax and I'll help you along the way,~ he told her.

            "Okay." She took a deep breathe and inserted the deck into the duel drive. "Okay Amierla, let's do this." The Life Points blinked and showed 4000 points for the both of them and they drew out the top five cards.

            The other girl smirked as she arranged her hand. "You first, Cheri."

            Cheri looked at the cards in her hand. "She knows Ryou's deck but she doesn't know yours," she whispered through her teeth.

            ~That's going to be our advantage,~ said Bakura. ~Put this card face up in attack mode," he pointed to a monster card, ~and put this magic and this trap card face down.~

            Cheri did as he told her.

            "I don't like this," said Keriam as she clenched her hands tightly, watching her best friend battle her worst enemy. Oh, how she wanted to go over and punch Amierla, but that would only ruin the duel for Cheri.

            "Just relax," Joey put his arm around her waist, "Cheri knows how to keep her cool."

            ~And don't worry it's Bakura's deck she has,~ Marik said.

            "That's the part that bothers me," Keriam leaned against Joey. "It's nothing against Bakura; I just don't like his Necrophile Deck."

            ~He can help her,~ said Yami. ~Why don't we take a closer look, Marik.~

            ~Sounds good to me.~

            Both spirits separated from their hosts and moved over behind Cheri with Bakura to look over her shoulder at her hand. Needless to say she was nervous but just did as Bakura told her. "I place Dokuroyaiba in attack mode and 2 cards face down." As she did the cards appeared face down and the monster was something that looked like a bladed boomerang with a skull and a snake wrapped around it.

            Amierla snorted and drew a monster card. "Mystical Sheep #2 in defense mode and this card face down."

            _I know she has something planned, Cheri thought. _Do I risk it?__

            ~Hmm I wonder what she has planned...~ Yami said.

            ~Planning to summon Exodia?~ Marik suggested.

            ~Exodia isn't in her deck,~ said Bakura.

            "Are you serious?" Cheri asked quietly as she drew three cards.

            ~Yes, when I passed my hand through Amierla's deck, I could tell what cards she has. Exodia isn't in her deck.~

            ~That's odd,~ said Marik.

            ~Wait a minute…~ Yami started to grin. ~Keriam gave Yugi the Exodia Cards for Christmas.~

            Marik also started to grin. ~Well, well, so that's how she acquired them.~

            Cheri kept her features calm as she listened to the spirits talk. She looked at the cards she drew. Destiny Board and Spirit Message "A" and "N".

            ~Very good,~ Bakura smiled. ~All you need is "I" and "L" and this duel is over.~

            _Let's see if they come up in time, Cheri thought as she placed Destiny Board face down._

            So the duel continued where one the girls would be in the lead then suddenly brought down hard by a sudden attack. The other students were cheering them on, throwing hopeful suggestions but Cheri tried to focus on just the three spirits. So far everything was going well as Cheri used the Man-Eater Bug to get rid of Amierla's Succubus Knight but she retaliated with a Magic Card that attacked her Life Points directly.

            "Shoot... Okay Amierla, I switch Dream Clown from Attack to Defense but since he's an effect card the process also destroys one monster on your side of the field.

            "Damnit you're cheating, you stupid bitch!!" she insulted as her Frenzied Panda was destroyed.

            "Hey!! First, I am not cheating and second, don't call me names!" she yelled and looked at her hand. She had Trial of Nightmare, Sorcerer of the Doomed, Final Destiny, and Soul Demolition. On the field she was nearly complete with the Destiny Board but she was missing the final letter and the only monsters she had was Dream Clown and White Magical Hat in attack mode.

            "What do I do?" she whispered. "If I don't come across Spirit Message "L" Amierla can rid the rest of my Life Points in a few turns."

            ~First off don't worry, you can beat that selfish brat,~ Bakura said as he gently squeezed her shoulders. ~You can do this.~

            Cheri took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Bakura, I need you."

            He looked at her in surprise, and then she placed her first two fingers of her right hand on top of the deck. Bakura placed his right hand over hers and shut his eyes.

            "What the hell?!" Seto exclaimed as a sapphire blue glow surrounded Cheri and Bakura. 

            "Hey, what's going on?" Tristen asked.

            "Tristen, if you and everybody else could see it…" said Yugi.

            "You'd freak," Joey finished.

            Cheri and Bakura pulled the card from the deck and opened their eyes.

            Spirit Message "L"

            "I'm waiting," Amierla said in an annoying tone.

            Cheri looked at her. "I'll place this card face down, and I'll activate my trap card."

            "Oh, I'm so scared."

            ~She will be,~ Bakura smirked. ~Do it, Cheri.~

            "Activate Destiny Board."

            The image of an ouija board appeared above Cheri's head, the planchette moving to "F".

            Amierla's eyes widened and everyone else's mouths fell open, save a certain group and spirits.

            ~Finish it,~ said Bakura.

            Cheri closed her eyes briefly. "Activate Spirit Message 'I', 'N', 'A', 'L'."

            The planchette moved on the board, spelling the dreaded word.

            F I N A L

            "It can't be…" Amierla said as the cards in her hand slipped from her fingers.

            All was silent for a moment before the crowd surrounding them erupted into cheers. Amierla just dropped to her knees even as her Duel Disk blinked 0 over and over. Her cards lay in a scattered mess on the ground but no one gave her another look.

            Cheri watched as the holograms slowly faded but for a moment, both monsters she had on the field turned to look at her and she almost swore they smiled at her. Taking the cards out Cheri removed the Duel Disk and sighed deeply. "That was fun. Thanks guys... especially you Bakura," she whispered to the spirits.

            "You did it!" Keriam hugged her.

            Cheri returned the hug to her best friend then went into Seto's arms. "Oh, here, Ryou," Cheri turned from her boyfriend and gave Ryou back the Necrophile Deck. "Thanks."

            "No problem," he smiled.

            "That was not your deck, Ryou!" Amierla marched up to them. "Your deck is Spiritual! Where did you get that deck from?"

            "Amierla, duelists can have more than one deck," Ryou said, "and I have two--light and dark. You didn't specify which one deck to give to Cheri, so I gave her my Necrophile Deck."

            Glaring at the group one last time, Amierla stormed off, ignoring the looks of students watching her leave the courtyard and walk into the school.

            "She's never going to change," said Tea.

            "Hell would freeze over," said Malik and he looked at Cheri. "You know, you and Bakura make an amazing team."

            Seto grunted before anyone responded to the comment.

            "It was his deck," Cheri smiled and leaned against Seto, "he told me what to do."

            "And was that glow around you two his idea or yours?" Seto asked.

             Cheri looked at him. "What?"

            "Right now when you were drawing the final card, the two of you were glowing a sapphire blue color," Yugi said.

            "You don't remember it? You two looked like you were connected or something," Joey frowned.

            "... I can't remember... I mean I remember getting ready to draw the next card but the rest... kinda like I blanked out a bit."

            ~You said you needed me and for that moment I could feel this power,~ Bakura said slowly. ~All I can say is it wasn't my doing.~

            Cheri looked thoughtful as she tried to remember. She had closed her eyes and put her fingers on the card. Her voice sounded like her but something was different. Bakura placed his hand over hers and then…

            She could feel him. His power, his strength, his connection to his deck. Everything that was Bakura, Cheri had felt it.

            "But what was it?" Cheri said quietly.

            ~What did you say?~ Yami asked.

            "Uh, sorry," Cheri blushed slightly. "I was trying to remember what happened."

            The school bell rang and the students groaned as they trudged back into the building.

            "I guess we'll elaborate on that later," said Malik as the group joined the rest of the unhappy parade.

            The next morning, as Keriam headed to her locker, she stopped when she saw Mina cleaning out a locker that wasn't hers. "Hey, Mina," Keriam walked over to her and then she saw a few of the contents inside--it was Amierla's locker. "What are doing?"

            Mina looked at her with a sad expression. "You didn't hear?"

            "About?"

            "…Amierla's dead."

            Keriam's eyes widened. "What?!"

            "Last night. Suicide." Mina shut the locker. "She drowned herself in the bathtub."

            Keriam watched Mina walk away in stun silence. "Amierla…" Keriam looked at the locker door and touched it.

            A sharp pain shot through her head and Keriam almost screamed. As calmly as she could, Keriam walked into the girls' restroom. Fortunately, it was empty and Keriam slumped against the wall, hands pressed to the sides of her head.

_            Amierla turned off the water once the tub was filled. She walked into her bedroom and was about to remove her clothes when she picked up her deck and threw it against the wall._

_            "Worthless!" she screamed at it, watching the cards scatter and land on the floor. She was about to remove her shirt when the cards floated up from the floor and started to spin around._

_            Amierla remained frozen as she watched the cards fly in an invisible tornado that left the rest of her room alone. In the center of the whirlwind appeared Twin Long Rods #2, the same size of its holographic projection. It looked at Amierla and screeched at her._

_            Amierla screamed and bolted from her room but the creature's tentacles wrapped around her and dragged her into the bathroom._

_            "Let me go!" Amierla screamed, tears running down her face. "Let go, please!"_

_            But the duel monster paid no heed. It plunged Amierla into the water-filled tub, holding her under. Amierla thrashed under the water, praying that her parents, who had gone out for supper, would return home and save her. Amierla's lungs burned and she tried to hold her breath but her lungs gave and she inhaled water. A few minutes later, everything around Amierla darkened and she grew still._

_            Twin Long Rods #2 released its former master and went back into the bedroom. It picked up the other cards and set them on the nightstand. In a flash of light, Twin Long Rods #2 rejoined the deck._

            Keriam gasped as the vision faded. Sweat covered her face and her hands felt clammy.

            "Oh my God…" Keriam managed to whisper between ragged breaths. "Amierla didn't commit suicide… her own deck killed her…"


	3. Reality Check

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Three

Reality Check

            "Dead?"

            Word of what happened to Amierla spread around the school like wildfire. Everyone was surprised at this bit of news but few didn't believe she could do something so drastic. Some of the students thought that maybe losing one too many duels drove her to it but why over something so mundane? Duel Monsters was just a game everyone played for fun really since the end of the Battle Arch tournaments but when Keriam told her other Sisters and friends what she had seen they were surprised and worried.

            "Keriam... are you positive you saw Twin Rods drown her? You didn't imagine it?" Tristen asked.

            She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I would not wish something like that on her, Tristen. I saw it and I have the headache to prove it. Look!" She held her hands out only to show that they were still shaking lightly.

            Joey took her hands in both his own, feeling how chilled they were. "But why? I mean if she had any magic one of us could have sensed it," he said in a low voice.

            The spirits of the puzzle, rod and ring were very quiet once they heard the news. Sure the young girl had been a pain in their necks since Keriam and Cheri first arrived here but to be killed by her own deck? Was that possible even to them?

            _Osiris, Tea thought. "Wait a minute…" Tea said quietly. "We can summon into reality with our powers but they have been leaking out, as it were…"_

            Keriam looked at her. "Are you saying that unintentionally I might have-"

            "No, Keriam, that's not what I meant." Tea put her hand on the other girl's arm.

            ~It could be possible that whatever is causing your powers to leave also caused Amierla's death,~ said Yami.

            "Might have," Keriam shut her eyes. "But I'm just as guilty if I had killed myself."

            "Keriam, don't talk like that," Joey squeezed her hand.

            "Keriam, listen to us okay?" Cheri leaned over so she could look her right in the face. "First, it was not your fault. Amierla wasn't exactly the nicest person we've meet but I seriously doubt you or any of us wanted this to happen to her. Second, if, and this is a big if, our powers did have something to do about it then we should have been able to stop it. Whatever is making us lose our powers may be behind this so if there's anyone to blame it's whatever is behind this."

            "... But-"

            "No don't even start. You are not responsible for any of this so don't kick yourself." She smiled at her childhood friend. "Hey, I'm sure everyone here thought of doing her in."

            ~More than once,~ Marik muttered then kept his mouth shut when he received a glare from Joey.

            "And if just thinking about it is a crime then we're guilty. Along with most of the student body... Anyway, don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this."

            Keriam smiled a little and nodded. "Okay."

            Devlin and Mina walked over to the group. "I'm not going to ask if you heard."

            "Yeah, we did," said Yugi.

            The Dungeon Dice Master nodded solemnly.

            "Well, as soon as the funeral arrangements are made," Mina said, "I'll let everyone know."

            "Okay," said Tristen.

            Mina looked at Keriam. "Are you going to go?"

            The green-eyed girl froze for a moment. "I don't know… If I do go, everyone will say I'm there because I'll be having the last laugh on her. Then again if I don't go, they'll say I don't care about what happened to her. So I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't."

            "Hey, since when did you care what others thought?" the brown-eyed blonde tried to joke but he couldn't so he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

            "We'll let you know," Tea said softly. She knew everyone was two minded about this but still, this was a fellow classmate.

            "Would you two like to join us?" Ryou asked, gesturing to the space around the table.

            Mina smiled a bit sadly before shaking her head slowly. "Thanks but I just need sometime to think."

            Duke took her hand and nodded to the group. "I'll see you later guys." Slowly the two walked off, the young man giving comfort to the sorrowful girl.

            "Amierla wasn't so bad if she had at least one friend..." Yugi spoke up in an almost whisper.

            Two days after the funeral was held, Keriam, Joey, Cheri, Seto, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura went to Domino Cemetery. Keriam had decided not to go to the funeral and pay her respects for the recently departed in her own way. She did sign the sympathy card and made a donation for flowers, surprising a few students that Keriam actually cared about Amierla.

            The cemetery was enormous. In fact it was so large that the next city shared half it. The six students and two spirits walked to the northeast section of the cemetery where Amierla was buried.

            Keriam had bought a small bouquet of baby blue carnations--Amierla's favorite flower. She placed them in the metal vase by the tombstone, sending a silent prayer to Ra and the other gods for Amierla to be judged fairly and find peace in her next life.

            Joey looked around, watching as a stiff wind blew through the trees. "This place is creepy," he commented.

            Bakura smirked and made to scare the blonde but Ryou kept a firm hold on him. ~Don't even think about it,~ he warned.

            ~Spoil sport,~ the thief pouted.

            Everyone offered their own prayer in their own way after Keriam was done for the unfortunate girl. Joey slowly wrapped his arms around Keriam tightly, holding her close. Everyone was quiet for a moment but Cheri felt unnerved. She never mentioned to anyone but she found the cemeteries to be the most peaceful place to be since it was always so quiet but now, she just felt like something was wrong. She pushed the feeling back.

            "You gonna be okay, Keriam?" she asked softly.

            "I think so," her best friend nodded. "I'll be right back. I have to go say hello since I'm here." Keriam walked away from the others towards the southwest section."

            "Where's she going?" Ryou asked.

            "To see her parents," Cheri answered. "Fortunately, her stepfather isn't buried here."

            "How come?"

            "Keriam's uncle fought her stepfather's family about having her mother buried next to him, since they were still married when they died. But he managed to have her beside Keriam's father."

            ~So where is the bastard buried?~ Marik asked.

            "Don't know don't care but I wish Ammit could've used him as a chew toy," Cheri growled.

            Seto wordlessly pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back as he felt her relax. "Remind me not to get you mad," he whispered into her ear.

            Joey watched where his love had gone. Terry and Zack did the best they could but it just wasn't the same love as a parents' love for their child. Sure they were great people and treated him like family as well but... He sighed softly before slowly following her. He knew next to nothing about her parents but somehow, he knew they were good people who loved their daughter very much.

            "I'll be back," Joey said and followed after Keriam. He stood behind her as she knelt before the stones that marked her parents' graves. Joey looked at the dates. Keriam's father had died when she was just a little more than a year old, and her mother had died during the early autumn season.

            Keriam rose to her feet; she jumped a little when Joey put his arms around her.

            "Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't mean to scare you."

            "I'm alright," she smiled lightly at him. "I hate coming here sometimes."

            "I know how you feel," Joey sighed. "I keep coming here to find my mother, but she's listed under her maiden name and I have no idea what it is."

            "You'll find her," Keriam reached behind and touched his cheek.

            Reaching up he covered her hand with his own, leaning into it. "I wish she could have met you..."

            "I wish my parents could have met you. Maybe in the next life..."

            Smiling the couple kissed softly before heading back to their friends. Saying good-bye was hard but it didn't have to mean forever. Joey made sure his arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they walked back, letting her know he would always be there for her no matter what. He lost her once and nearly again due to Set but not this time.

            Later, Yugi and Tea were at the game shop, stocking boxes and occasionally--when grandpa wasn't looking--giving sultry looks and suggestive actions to each other. Yami paid no heed to the couple. That or else he was enjoying the show that Yugi's grandpa was oblivious to. Seto had returned to the office to finish some work but promised to give Cheri a call later. Joey and Keriam decided to go to the docks and enjoy themselves. Malik and Ryou had nothing to do so Cheri decided to accompany them. As they walked along the young girl balanced herself on the edge of the sidewalk, pretending it was a balancing beam.

            "Cheri? Can I ask you something?" Ryou asked.

            "Shoot," she said without looking at him.

            "Where's your father?"

            Father.  The young girl stopped, staring straight ahead as she slowly lowered her arms at her sides. She tried very hard to keep the tears from falling but failed. Bowing her head she felt tears escape from closed eyes as her nails dug into her palms deeply. The boys watched in surprise as her shoulders began to shake ever so lightly.

            Ryou walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Cheri?"

            She looked up at him, eyes still running with tears. "He left when I was seven-years-old. He was cheating on my mom and started hitting her. I tried to stop him and he hit me. He left and mom had a restraining order on him. I never saw him again before he died a few years ago."

            "I'm sorry," said Ryou. "I didn't mean to upset you."

            Cheri nodded and wiped her cheeks. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

            "Um how did he die?" Malik asked softly, afraid of setting her off.

            "He developed an ulcer, overdosed on painkillers, went driving and crashed into a tree a week before my birthday." Taking a deep breath she rubbed at her eyes. "Okay I'm fine now."

            "You sure?"

            "Yeah no worries. I'll be fine." Giving them a weak smile she nodded. "Hey, you guys wanna duel?"

            "Sure," Ryou smiled at her as he let her arms go. "Let's see how that news deck of yours works."

            ~Care to play against me?~ Bakura asked.

            ~By all means, do so, Cheri,~ said Marik. ~You know his deck inside out.~

            Joey lay stretched out on his bed. His homework long since finished, and he was now staring at a picture of his birth mother. Elizabeth had sent him the picture for his last birthday. Joey was surprised that his stepmother had actually went so far to find the picture of her deceased best friend.

            He sighed as he gazed at the photo. The woman was pretty with the same blonde hair as his own falling a bit past her shoulders and her eyes were a bright hazel but what he loved most was that she was always smiling. She seemed so happy and just full of light. But sadly enough, he had turned up nothing as to her maiden name. Reaching over into the nightstand he pulled out the photo he had found while his father had still been alive. Both his parents had been happy...

            "Mom... I wish I could've met you just once; even as a ghost..." he said softly, tucking the pictures away in the drawer before grabbing the pillow and buried his face in. He took a deep breath and just relaxed, feeling his mind slowly drift away into sleep.

            Keriam was sitting in her bed, the sheet over her legs and she sat propped up on her pillow reading a book. Someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said. "Hey, Uncle Zack."

            "Hi, sweetie," he smiled as he walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge. "Joey said that you went to the cemetery today."

            "Yeah," Keriam sighed, "I know that Amierla and I were less than acquaintances but I still had to pay my respects."

            "I understand," Zack nodded. "Did you go say hello?"

            She nodded. "I miss her."

            "Me too. But she's always with you, Keriam. So is your father. I know for a fact he loves you dearly. You've seen your baby pictures with him holding you."

            "I know… but _he_ didn't."

            "Don't worry about _him_ anymore," Zack told his niece. "Let it go, honey."

            "It's not easy," said Keriam.

            He looked at her as he moved to sit next to her and rested his arm around her shoulders. "It's going to take time but one day you'll get over it. I know this may seem harsh but you can't move into the future without first letting go of the past."

            She said nothing but leaned into him, letting the words sink in. "It's ironic how Joey and I have similar pasts. We both lost our parents, came from abused homes, but at least I had you and Aunt Terry."

            "And now Joey has you. If they were still alive, I know they'd like him as much as we do."

            Keriam couldn't help but crack a smile. "Even though he eats his weight in food everyday?"

            Zack returned the smile as he nodded. "As long as he makes you happy."

            She leaned against him. "He does."

            "That's good," Zack kissed her forehead then stood up. "Get to sleep. School's not over yet."

            Smiling, Keriam closed her book, handing it to her uncle who set it on the dresser. "Good night, Uncle Zack."

            "Good night, Keriam." He left her room, shutting the door behind him, the momentum causing the Escaflowne wall scroll to sway lightly.

            Keriam shifted, finding a comfortable position and started to fall asleep.

            ~Brat.~

            Keriam's eyes flew open.

            ~Who do you think you are?~

            She swallowed hard.

            ~You think you actually deserve to have all this after what you did?~

            Her hand clenched the pillow as she recognized the male voice. _It can't be… she thought as she slowly sat up and turned her head towards the window across from her bed. Keriam froze as she stared at the translucent figure standing in front of the window._

            It was her stepfather.

            ~Remember? You killed me, you little bitch!~

            Keriam screamed. Moments later the lights went on and the spector disappeared. She felt someone grab her arms and start shaking her. Keriam tried pushing the person away.

            "Keriam! Sweetie, it's me!"

            Her eyes fixated on the speaker, and then Keriam broke down into tears, hugging her aunt tightly.

            "Oh, baby," Terry ran her hands over dark hair.

            "…H-he was here…" Keriam sobbed against her aunt's shoulder.

            "Who?"

            "Him!" Keriam wailed.

            Terry looked over her shoulder at Zack standing in the doorway. Joey appeared behind Zack, looking into the room at Keriam.

            "I heard her screaming," he said, "is she okay?"

            "She just had a nightmare," said Terry.

            "No!" Keriam pulled away from her aunt and looked at her with red eyes. "He was here! I know it was him!"

            "Keriam..." but she refused to listen.

            Joey made his way inside and went to her other side. Opening his arms he drew his girlfriend into his embrace, not saying anything but trying to be a soothing presence.

            Zack entered the room as well, looking around carefully before slowly making his way to the window and looked out. "I don't see anyone or anything," he said as he shut the curtains. "Keriam, are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

            "No it was him, I saw him right outside the window! I wouldn't make this up!"

            "Keriam hey I believe you," the blond said softly, refusing to let her go. "But we're here and we're not gonna let anyone hurt you." Deep in his heart he was getting nervous.

            "Her stepfather?!" Cheri exclaimed.

            Joey nodded. "She swears that she wasn't dreaming."

            "Oh man," said Tristen.

            _No wonder she's been so quiet today, Seto thought, his own memories of Gozaborou tried to surface but he pushed them back._

            Joey yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry," he stretched his arms and let them fall on the desk then his head falling on top. "I stayed up watching over her most of the night."

            ~Did you feel anything in her room?~ Marik asked. ~Like that someone or thing had been there previously?~

            "No, not real… wait a minute…" Joey was quiet for a moment. "When I walked by the window across the foot of her bed, it felt really weird. Like a dark cold feeling…"

            Marik looked at Malik. "Hey, Joey, is it okay if we swing by after school?"

            He thought about it for a moment before slowly lifting his head up and nodded before yawning. "Yeah and only 'cuz you're better at sensing darkness than I am," he said tiredly.

            ~Was that a joke at my expense?~ Marik asked but Joey rested his head down once more and was fast asleep. ~…~

            "I think he deserves a little sleep, at least until class start," Yugi said with a bit of sympathy.

            Tristen rubbed his head as he thought all this over. "You know… I never believed in ghosts before all of this but now I find it hard not to believe in them. Do you really think Keriam's stepfather came back from the dead?"

            "For Keriam's sake, I certainly hope not," Malik said with a bit of worry in his voice.

            Cheri slowly moved to Keriam's side before slowly getting to her knees. "Keriam?" Reaching up she rested her hand on her arm. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

            Keriam looked at her and shook her head. Cheri couldn't help noticing how some of the light and life that was in her eyes had faded a bit. 

            "I'll be alright," said Keriam.

            "Okay, I'll call you after I get home from the doctor and Seto's." Giving her best friend's arm a quick squeeze, Cheri went back to her seat and the teacher came in.

            Class seemed to crawl along and more than once Joey was threaten to have detention if he didn't quit falling asleep but he couldn't help it. Gym rolled around and the mood of the group seemed a bit down, depressing if you will. As the students changed the coach explained that today they would begin their unit on fitness training.

            "Today we're going to see just how fit some of you are," she explained. "From that it's my job to help you with your weak spots and strengthen them. At the end of the semester we'll do this again and see how well you've done. As I call your name come up so we can get started. We're going to take this one at a time."

            The first level was stretching to see how everyone measured up; followed by simple exercises and other such things that would sure enough get the heart pumping. In Joey case, it would certainly be enough to wake him up completely.

            Cheri and Tea kept on eye on their Sister throughout gym class. Keriam seemed to hold up rather well, despite that she nearly jumped out of her skin every time her name was called. A few students found it humorous.

            "Man, she's jumpy today," a boy near Malik, said quietly.

            "Yeah," another spoke, "maybe Amierla's haunting her."

            "Wouldn't surprise me. Keriam didn't go to the funeral."

            "You expected her to? They hated each other."

            Malik clenched his right hand tightly as Marik shifted angrily within. How dare they talk about Keriam and Amierla this way! True that the two girls weren't exactly close, but to speak ill of the dead and blame it on someone the departed person didn't like was uncalled for.

            They jumped when they felt a hand rest almost heavily on his shoulder. "Just ignore them," Joey said quietly.

            ~How can you be so calm about this?~ Marik demanded angrily.

            "I'm not calm, I'm the opposite. But picking a fight with them will do more harm than good. And Keriam needs us right now. Besides, I'd rather get them back when they least expect it." With that said Joey moved up when his name was called.

            Marik blinked before smirking. ~Maybe they would like a personnel trip to the Shadow Realm, courtesy of us.~ Malik could almost feel the evil smirk creeping upon his lips.

            ~A short trip sounds like a good idea,~ he answered. ~They need a break anyways after all this testing the coach is having us do. Shall we handle it ourselves or should we ask Ryou and Bakura to help?~

            ~Hmm, Bakura would be upset if we cut him out of this event--even though they'll be in the Shadow Realm temporarily… ah, what the hell, let's include them.~

            Malik nodded and silently moved over to the albino haired boy. He quickly whispered in his ear about what he had just heard and then their plan. Bakura was beyond thrilled about this and Ryou seemed hesitant but after making fun of their friend like this, he grudgingly agreed. They quickly set their plan into motion.

            After class as everyone got ready to change two of the boys couldn't find their uniforms. Turned out the combination locks on their lockers had been picked at and everything inside was missing. They looked around the entire locker room, wondering where their clothes could be. They had no idea they were alone or that the door was slowly locking itself shut.

            "Lose something?" Bakura asked, in control of Ryou's body.

            "We don't appreciate it when someone talks behind our back; but you've crossed the line when you blamed Amiela's death on Keriam," Marik fairly growled out.

            "What the hell?!" The boys looked at the two boys. They looked darker, more edgy than earlier and thought of nothing to fear but they didn't seem to notice as the room slowly faded away into a strange, blackish-purple fog began to form.

            "What is this?!" one of the boys cried out as the purple and black fog enveloped them  and strange blobs slithered across the ground.

            "Welcome to the Shadow Realm," Bakura held his arms out and grinned sadistically.

            "Don't worry," Marik brought his left hand up and tapped his chin in thought. "How long do you think we should leave them here? An hour?"

            "I prefer eternity," Bakura crossed his arms, "but an hour sounds good enough. For now, at least."

            "Ryou! Malik! What's the matter with you two?!" the other boy shouted.

            "He's not Ryou."

            "He's not Malik."

            "Enjoy your stay in the Shadow Realm!" Marik smiled as he and Bakura vanished, returning to the locker room. The two spirits stepped out of their hikaris.

            ~Ah, that felt good,~ Bakura grinned and placed his hands  behind his head.

            ~It's been ages since I last did that!~ Marik said with unsuppressed glee.

            "As much as I want them to stay there don't forget in an hour we have to let them out," Malik reminded.

            ~Thanks killjoy.~

            "C'mon, it's lunch time and the others will begin to worry if we don't hurry," Ryou added. The four of them left while two boys were in pure and utter fear of the world of duel monsters.

            ~YOU SENT THEM TO THE SHADOW REALM??!!~

            Bakura rubbed his left ear. ~Must you bellow?~

            ~It's only for an hour, Yami~ Marik said.

            The other's at the table did their best to hold back their laughter, both from what Malik and Ryou had told them what their darker halves had done--also taking part of the blame--and for Yami's reaction.

            "Too bad you can't see his face, Tristen," Joey snickered as he watched the pharaoh glare at the other two spirits.

            "I can imagine," his friend grinned.

            Even Keriam seemed to perk up a bit at the scene before her. "Granted you guys went to an extreme on my behalf," she said, "but I do wish I could've seen the looks on their faces."

            ~What a pity we didn't have a Polaroid,~ Marik shrugged. ~Oh well.~

            ~There's always next time!~ Bakura smiled.

            ~Don't even think about it,~ Yami growled.

            "Yami can you please relax? Those boys had it coming to them," tea said in, surprisingly, in their defense.

            The pharaoh just looked at her wide-eyed. ~How can you say that?!~

            "I call them as I see them. Besides, if it had Yugi they were making fun of I know you would've done the same thing."

            Yami looked ready to retort but fell silent. Bakura and Marik laughed.

            ~The mighty pharaoh, speechless!~ the thief laughed.

            Joey tried to keep the laugh down but he was grinning broadly. "Sometimes you guys actually do something good."

            _Knowing that they'd did something to defend a friend is a lot better than trying to take control of Yami's powers a couple years ago, Cheri thought._

            Even Seto had to smile a little at the actions the spirits and their hosts had taken. He looked at his watch. "So they have another forty minutes."

            "They're not going to lose their memories, are they?" Keriam looked at Marik.

            He shook his head. ~They will forget who sent them to the Shadow Realm, but they will remember being in a very strange place and scared silly.~

            "And then they're going to have to figure out how in the world they're going to explain why they missed lunch and another class," Ryou smiled.

            ~They brought it upon themselves,~ Bakura said.

            "You know, its friends like you guys that make life easier to handle," Cheri smiled.

            Seto waited patiently in the lobby of the doctor's office, fumbling through one of the many magazines just to kill time. Some of the articles he found were rather pointless and couldn't understand how some people could believe every word.

            The articles that were written about himself, he found amusing.

            When he heard Cheri's voice, Seto put the magazine down on the table and stood up. Cheri came out and smiled at him.

            "Well?" he asked as the started out the door.

            "I'll get the test results in a couple days," Cheri answered.

            "For what?"

            "I had a really bad infection when I was thirteen, and the doctor just wants to make sure nothing else was affected. That's why he always had me come back every few months."

            "But you're fine? No side effects or anything?"

            "So far none. C'mon, let's see if my mom is on her break." Taking his hand they headed down the hall.

            Rose was at the reception desk, getting the files she needed for her next patient and such. She looked up when she saw her daughter and Seto. "Hi honey, how'd it go?"

            "Same as always; I'll get the results in a few days."

            "That's good. Hello Seto, how are you doing?"

            "Very well, thank you," he answered politely.

            "Always the polite one. Well, I have to rush off but I have to get the files ready for the next patients. Which reminds me, Cheri I have to work a double shift so stay with someone tonight? I don't want you home alone."

            "Okay mom. Don't work too hard!" Rose smiled and embracing them waved as she headed for the examination room with files in hand.

            "So, would you like to spend the night at my home?" Seto asked with a grin as they headed outside the hospital.

            "Hmm, I don't know," teased Cheri. "I'll have to check my book and see if I can squeeze you in."

            "Oh, I'm sure I you can fit me into that busy schedule of yours."

            "Okay, you've convinced me. Just let me swing by my house so I can grab a few things."

            "Of course."

            Paul opened the door to the limo and the couple went inside. "Cheri's house."

            The car started and pulled out of the parking lot. They reached Cheri's house and the young woman went inside while her boyfriend waited in the car. As soon as she went through the front door, Seto pulled out his cell phone and hit a quick-dial number.

            "Mokuba, make sure everything is ready. Yes, tonight. Don't worry, I'll wake you up and let you know. And try not to grin too much. See you shortly." He ended the call and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

            Making sure she had everything Cheri grabbed her bag and keys. Taking a look over she wrote a brief note so her mother wouldn't worry and headed out. Locking the door behind her she went back to the limo. Thanking the driver she slid in and smiled at her boyfriend. "All set."

            "That was quick. You sure you have everything?" he asked with a smile as he pulled her close.

            "Positive. I left mom a note so she doesn't worry," she smiled and leaned into him, playing with the buttons on his jacket.

            "Forward, aren't you?" Seto smiled down at her.

            "You wish."

            "Must I remind you who had the advantage when you three transported us to that replica of Yami's Egyptian Palace?"

            "It certainly wasn't you," Cheri grinned and put her arms around his neck. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining. And weren't you the one that said you would rather I tied you to the bed?"

            He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her onto his lap. "Guilty as charged. But what about that drawing of me held captive in nothing more than a loin cloth."

            "Oh fine, you win. For now." Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his, taking her time. She didn't want to admit it but she was getting worried. She wasn't exactly bashful around sex as she used to be but she hadn't been able to get pregnant. Sure she was still young but she wanted to become a mother. She loved Seto and wanted to spend her life with him.

            The kiss slowly broke off and Seto reached up, gently caressing her cheek. "Cheri? What's wrong?"

            "... Seto, do you want to have a family? I mean someday?" she asked softly.

            That question caught the CEO completely off guard. "Someday, yes. I'd like to have my own family, my own children… why do you ask?"

            "Just wanted to know." Cheri smiled and leaned against his chest. Part of her felt ecstatic beyond anything yet another part of her was depressed. She had been feeling this way ever since that pregnancy scare Tea had a couple months ago.

            The girls were at Tea's house and in said girl's bedroom, waiting for the egg timer to go off and check the result. Naturally, Tea's mother walked in.

            "What is that?!" Mrs. Gardner glared at her daughter holding the pregnancy test.

            "Mine…" Cheri said meekly to cover her Sister.

            "Cheri!"

            "Ninety-eight percent effective," Keriam spoke.

            "This from the one who's on the pill," said Tea.

            "I'm off the pill. My doctor said I don't have to be on it anymore."

            The timer rang and the girls looked at the result. Negative.

            All four sighed.

            "Cheri, in a way I am sorry but you're too young to have children now," said Mrs. Gardner. "And the tabloids would have a field day if you were pregnant by Seto Kaiba."

            "Yeah..." she said softly. Mrs. Gardner left and all three of them sighed in relief.

            "That was too close!" Tea said as she sat down heavily. "Thanks Cheri."

            "No problem but man you are lucky."

            "That was too close... I hate to think what would happen if the test came up positive," Keriam said with a slight frown.

            "If my mom's reaction is any indication, not good. We'll just have to be careful."

            Careful. Sure there had been a few times the two of them used protection but what about the other times. She was having her cycles regularly like clockwork so what was the problem?

            The limo pulled to a stop and Paul opened the door for them. "We're home," he said. He helped Cheri out then closed the door behind Seto. "Anything else, boss?"

            "For now no; take the evening off, Paul." Thanking him he led his love inside.

            "Go into anything personal and I'll hurt you," Keriam warned.

            ~So I guess this dresser is off limits,~ said Marik.

            "Correct."

            Joey and Malik were downstairs in the living room playing video games, distracting Terry and Zack while Marik walked around Keriam's bedroom.

            ~Right here?~ he asked as he stopped, pointing to the space before the window.

            Keriam nodded. "That's where he was."

            Marik turned back to the area, and then his eyes began to glow. He could see it--a ripple of several dark shades of purple right in front of him near the junction of the wall and floor.

            ~It's a tear,~ Marik said as his eyes returned to normal.

            "A tear?" Keriam asked. "What do you mean?"

            ~It's a tear between the barrier of this world and the Shadow Realm. That's how your stepfather was able to get in your room.~

            "But what you're saying… that would mean my stepfather was sent to the Shadow Realm when he died."

            ~I hate to say it but it looks that way.~

            "But how did he get there?" Keriam demanded and gasped at the next thought. "Oh great Ra, what about my mother?"

            ~Again I don't know but something is very wrong... How and why was he sent to the Shadow Realm?~ Looking at her he walked over and slowly wrapped his arms around her. ~Keriam, please try to calm down. We will figure this out.~

            "But Marik my mother could be in danger!" she protested, fear evident in her eyes.

            ~I doubt it. Your stepfather deserved what he got but your mother didn't so I'm sure she's safe. Te Shadow realm is the home of duel monsters but it's also a type of eternal hell for damned souls. Why do you think Bakura and I felt so at home there every time Yami banished us?~

            "I guess... is there anyway we can stop him?"

            ~I'm no sure but first we have to try and seal this tear. But that brings up another question, why is this happening? Both worlds were separated for a reason.~

            "Do you think... this has to do with us losing our powers?"

            ~... I'm afraid that's the key in this little mystery...~

            "You think Malik would mind if you stayed here tonight?" Keriam asked.

            Marik blinked at her. ~I don't know,~ he said, ~Malik might not have too much of problem but…~

            "I'll handle Joey," Keriam smiled at him.

            ~Okay,~ Marik nodded.


	4. Putting the Past Behind

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Four

Putting the Past Behind

Cheri sat at the dining table in Kaiba mansion, waiting patiently for Seto. When they arrived, Mokuba told Seto that one of his business partners needed to discuss something very important concerning a recent account.

As Cheri folded her napkin into the shape of an origami swan, Nan entered carrying a small dome covered plate. Without saying a word, Nan lifted the lid and held out the plate to Cheri.

All the young woman could do at first was stare at the white envelope that was on the plate with her name written on it. Finally, Cheri picked it up and Nan left before Cheri could ask her any questions.

Cheri opened the envelope. Inside was a map of the mansion with a line traced through the place and leading to the gazebo outside. Cheri rose from her seat and followed the map.

The first place it led her to the guestroom Seto had arranged for her the very first night she stayed at Kaiba Mansion last year. She stopped outside the door and looked at it.

"Hi, Cheri," Mokuba walked up to her. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," Cheri showed the younger Kaiba the map.

"Seto did something similar for me the Christmas before we left the orphanage," Mokuba smiled. "He hid my Christmas present so that the other kids wouldn't steal it from me."

Cheri couldn't help smiling. "That was sweet. Now, any ideas as to why he did it this time?"

"Not a clue," Mokuba shook his head. "I'm going over to Yugi's for awhile. I'll see you later." He went down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Okay, Seto, what are you up to?" Cheri opened the door and walked inside. Lying on the bed was Cheri's dress that she had worn to the Fall River Dance last year with a note written in Seto's hand, 'Put this on'.

She looked at the dress before smiling and did as the note said. She had nearly forgotten how soft the material was or the way it clung to every curve. Looking in the mirror she was happy to see she was still able to fit into it and after fixing her air and a bit of make-up looked at the map once more. As she moved to her next destination she realized that the mansion was quiet. She didn't hear anyone; that could only mean Seto must have given the night off to most of the people but why? What did he have planned?

_Surely Mokuba must know but I bet he was promised to secrecy,_ she smiled to herself. This felt almost like a dream she never wanted to awaken from.

Cheri walked out the back door and down the path leading to the gazebo. Cheri stopped just as she reached it. The gazebo had been decorated with white roses and icicle lights hung around and under from the beams, and along the railing. In the center was a small table with two candles, a vase holding a single red rose, a bottle wrapped in cloth, and a portable CD player which was playing one of her favorite songs.

A bit hesitant she continued her trek, wondering if this really was a dream. Stopping before the gazebo she reached out and gently caressed the tips of a rose, feeling the velvety smooth petals. It was real alright. Holding the train of her dress she stepped into the gazebo and moved closer to the table, smiling softly.

"You like it?" a voice asked from the shadows. Turning to face the owner Seto stepped into the light, looking sharp in his tux as he watched her.

"I love it. I feel like this is a dream come true," Cheri said softly. He smiled as he came closer before taking her hand and kissed the back of it.

"The dream has just begun. Care to dance?"

"Need you ask?" The two moved closer as they wrapped their arms around one another and danced to one of the songs now playing. In a way this was too perfect to be real but too wonderful to be a dream. But instead of thinking about it they let themselves be lost in the moment. By the time the song ended Seto had led Cheri to the table. Smiling he pulled out the chair for her. Without saying a word he picked up the bottle to reveal it to be champagne; uncorking it he poured some into the glasses and smiled as he held his up. Cheri smiled and followed suit.

"A toast, for having survived all the hardships life has given us. And to the true love that can withstand anything."

"A toast." Clinking their glasses together they took a sip of the liquid gold. "This is so romantic, Seto. I don't know what to say," the young lady smiled, feeling happy and lighter than air.

"The evening is far from over but I wanted to show you just how much I care about you," the young man replied with a smile of his own.

Cheri smiled, forgiving him for having a hard time saying 'love'--no thanks to his stepfather. But she shoved that thought aside as she watched him sit in the chair next to her.

"I wanted to do this sooner," said Seto. "But with what happened recently."

"That's okay," said Cheri, "I'm still not finished with your birthday present and that's way overdue."

"Don't worry; that can wait. And I'm kicking myself for not doing this a long time ago."

Cheri blinked at him and then her eyes widened as Seto moved from the chair down to the wooden floor of the gazebo, kneeling before her.

Seto reached into his right pocket and pulled out a white velvet box. Opening it, he held it to Cheri, showing the diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

Cheri could only stare at him, reaching up to feel her heart racing in her chest. Did she just hear him right? Did he just propose? To her? "Seto, I... Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!"

He smiled and taking the ring from the box and taking her hand slipped it onto her finger. "I wanted this night to be memorable."

"I will never forget this moment." Blinking away tears she leaned forward and kissed him deeply, showing all her love in that simple gesture.

~

Keriam sat on the couch in the living room, curled up on one side, watching Escaflowne the Movie. She had to grin a little, sympathizing with Hitomi and knowing exactly how the anime character felt when she was transported to Gaea.

Malik and Joey had left to get a pizza, and Terry and Zack had gone out for supper. But Keriam wasn't alone; Marik was still with her.

~Wasn't there a TV series this was based off of?~ Marik asked.

"Yeah, but I like the movie better," said Keriam. "Allen's not a playboy-prick in the movie as he is in the TV series."

Marik chuckled. ~And I thought you would've liked the blonde.~

"Van and Hitomi are my favorite characters in both versions."

~Kind of reminds me of you and Joey, especially now since he has his own wings.~

"Funny," but she had to grin. Sighing she settled more comfortably and continued to watch the movie. So far nothing had happened but they weren't going to take any chances. If the barrier separating the Shadow Realm from this world was tearing like this, then who knows where the next tear could appear.

Marik had to admit, he did like this movie. It had the right blend of action, drama, romance and comedy that wouldn't leave you disappointed. He yawned and looked at the clock. ~Malik and Joey should be back soon.~

"Yeah; Marik thanks for helping me out like this."

~How could I not help you?~ he smiled at her before reaching out and rested his hand on her arm. ~Everything will be fine.~

Keriam sighed. "I hope so."

~Hope is not your option, brat.~

Keriam gasped and Marik looked around the room. Over by the fireplace, a ripple of black and purple energy started becoming larger and the figure of a man stepped out, wearing singed jeans and T-shirt.

Keriam swallowed hard as she stared at her stepfather. "What do you want, Russell?"

~I guess you're as dumb as your mother was. I told her to drop you in the orphanage but she wanted to keep her 'baby girl' with her. Give me a break. Who'd want a little bitch like you, anyways?~

~I'd advise you not to make such remarks,~ Marik growled.

~Who the hell are you?~ Russell turned his head towards Marik. ~Wait a minute. you're dead, too.~

~And looks can be deceiving,~ said Marik, ~you're not as stupid as you look.~

The man growled at him angrily. ~Whoever you are this is between me and her.~ he jerked his thumb in Keriam's direction.

~I don't think so.~ Marik glared angrily as he got to his feet, standing before her as if to better protect her. ~I know all about you and the living hell you made towards Keriam and her mother.~

~If she had just dumped that baby this wouldn't have happened!~

~If you had the brains to leave them alone then maybe you wouldn't have been killed by your addiction!~

~My fault?! She killed me and her own mother!!~ he yelled accusingly.

~That's bullshit and so are you!! I saw what happened and it was your fault pure and simple!!~ the spirit yelled back at him, hands forming into tight fists. ~You think you're so big, beating defenseless women. It's about time someone taught you a lesson and I'm gonna be the one to do so.~

~Who do you think you are, kid?~ Russell sneered. ~Some kind of guardian?~

~Oh, I'm a lot more than that.~ Marik charged at Russell and slammed his fist into the older spirit's face.

Keriam watched as the two spirits fought each other. _Marik__, please be careful._

The two jumped away from each other. ~How did you get through the Shadow Realm?~ Marik demanded.

~This thing?~ Russell inclined his head towards the tear. ~What's it to you?~

~Answer me!~

~Sorry, kid, that's my business. Don't know how it works but as long as it got me here so I can get rid of her, so be it.~

~Over my dead body--spirit! As long as I exist you're not going to hurt Keriam!~

~Then I'll just get rid of you first!~ Charging at him he brought his fist back, aiming for Marik's face but he dodged it. However, his knee came up and rammed itself into the blonde's stomach.

All the air was forcefully knocked out of his lungs; he winced in pain as the same fist he had just dodged came back, finding its mark on the side of his face. _Oh shit I forgot how fighting was painful!_ Marik thought to himself.

"Marik!" Keriam watched him stumble but he refused to back down.

~I'm fine,~ he said as he took a deep breathe and straighten. ~It'll take more than that to get rid of me.~

~Oh I'm just getting warmed up,~ the other man grinned evilly.

~Then what's holding you back, old man?~ Marik taunted.

The front door opened.

"Hey, Keriam, Marik," Joey said, "we--HOLY SHIT!"

Both spirits and Keriam looked towards the door at the now shocked Joey and Malik. Two pizza boxes were on the floor in front of them.

Russell then ran at Marik and slammed the other spirit hard in his chest, hurtling him through the couch and into Keriam, knocking her off the couch to the floor and landed with Marik on top of her.

"Keriam!" Joey yelled as he and Malik ran into the living room. They stopped short when the spirit of the other man stepped in their path.

"You're Keriam's stepfather," Malik glared at the translucent figure.

~You can see me as well?~ he looked at them in a bit of surprise.

"Yeah we can see ya... You have a lot to answer for!!" Joey yelled as he charged at him but unfortunately, went right through him and tripped over the rug, falling on the floor.

~Damnit, he doesn't play fair, does he?~ Marik commented as he got to his knees. ~Malik, get Keriam out of here!~

"What about you?" he asked, keeping his eyes fixated on the other spirit.

~I'll be fine but we have to protect her!~

"Damnit that was a cheap shot..." Joey growled as he got to his feet. "Okay pal, there is no way in hell I'm letting you near Keriam ever again!!"

~Look, punk,~ Russell glared at him, ~this is between me and that bitch's runt over there. Stay out of it and maybe you won't get hurt.~

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" Keriam shouted.

Russell whirled around to her. ~You little brat! I never wanted you or any kids for that matter.~ He smirked. ~Made sure that there weren't anymore coming after you.~

Keriam started to shake with rage. Her fear of her stepfather was gone, only her anger remained. "Enough, Russell," she said, rising to her feet with Marik. "I'm finished hiding from my memories of you. I'm sick of looking over my shoulder every time I feel as if you're nearby. I hate you for what you did to my mother and me. You're nothing more than a shadow of the past, and I'm going to put you where you belong: in the past. Because if I don't, I can't move towards the future. And I refuse to live the rest of my life cowering in fear of you!"

~And what are you going to do? Burn the house down like you did last time?~

"I didn't kill you, Russell. You did have a chance to escape but mom stopped you. I know that she's forgiven me, but I had to forgive myself." Keriam reached behind her and took Marik's hands in her own. "Marik, I need you," she whispered.

~Okay.~ the spirit replied, standing behind Keriam.

She brought his arms forward, holding them out as a golden glow surrounded both of them.

"Déjà vu." Joey said.

Russell stared at his stepdaughter. ~What the hell?!~

"Servant of Osiris, I summon you from the underworld," Keriam said as she stared at Russell. "Ammit! Appear before me, the Daughter of Ra!"

The tear seemed to widen as something struggled to push through. A green, scaly snout appeared first, sharp teeth snapping as it tried to force the tear widen to enter the mortal world. The head pushed through, eyes glaring hungrily at the spirit as it pulled its body through. The heavily muscled body managed to squeeze through finally, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Ammit, the demon beast of Egyptian lore stood there, his tail swished side to side as his eyes seemed to glow.

~W-What the hell is that?!~ Russell said, trying to back away but for some reason his legs refused to obey him. ~What's happening?!~

"It's time you paid for your crimes, Russell," Keriam said in a low voice, struggling to keep the tears from falling. "You made my life a living nightmare and on top of that, you took my mother away from me. Time to pay the ultimate price." Closing her eyes two tears slowly rolled down her face.

With a vicious snarl the demon beast lurched forward and pinned the spirit to the floor. The man screamed and tried to get away but Ammit easily outweighed him by a good fifty or so pounds. His short yet sharp claws tore at his body before clamping his jaws around his neck. He seemed almost to be playing with his prey, making him suffer before taking his time in devouring him. Marik started to turn Keriam away, but she remained as she was, watching the feast. Joey looked away but his fists shook from unsuppressed anger. Malik watched but looked away a few times.

Finished with the soul Ammit sniffed at the carpet, as if seeking something else before looking up at the other spirit. He growled, upper lip rising up but instead of attacking he turned around and headed right back to the tear. Squeezing into it like before he was gone with a flick of his tail. The tear itself seemed to mend together and then the room was back to normal. Keriam released Marik's hands and let a huge sigh before she collapsed on the couch. The other three huddled over her.

"You okay, babe?" Joey asked.

"I'll be alright. I feel like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders. I guess this means I'll be able to sleep better now."

"You will," said Malik.

Keriam smiled. "Uh, guys, not to change the subject so abruptly but where's the pizza?"

Malik and Joey looked at each other. Both boys ran back to the front door.

"Uh oh." Malik's voice returned to the living room.

Keriam sat up on the couch. "That doesn't sound good."

~What happened?~ Marik asked.

Joey and Malik walked into the living room and opened the pizza boxes. Most of the cheese was now stuck to the cardboard lids.

"I hope you like it extra flat and less cheesy," Joey said.

"We must have stepped on them when we ran inside," said Malik.

Keriam burst out laughing and Marik just looked at his light.

~

_ Bakura sighed as he opened his eyes, looking crescent moon out tonight. The stars shone brightly against the deep blue-black velvet of the night sky, illuminating the sands to a pale silver color instead of the dusky gold during the day. The winds were cool as they blew his hair from his face. Nights were more pleasurable than the days with the brilliant heat of the sun beating down on one's shoulder but there were also more pleasures one could obtain during the evening hours._

_ The door to his chamber opened and the soft sound of footsteps met his ears. Sitting up from his bed he watched as a figure slowly approached him before stopping at the foot of the bed. He didn't bother to stop the quirk of his lips as the light from the moon outside spilt into the room. "So you've come..." he said quietly._

_ Cheri smiled at him. "Why would I disobey my master?" she asked sweetly. The moonlight illuminated the white silk she wore, glinting off the simple gold chains that made her appear like a goddess. On bare feet she slowly approached the bed, pausing for a moment before crawling onto it on her hands and knees._

_ The thief laid back on his arms, watching as the Daughter of Anubis crawled towards him, her movements sleek and sultry as that of a predator stalking its prey. Within reach he lifted a hand and touched her face, fingertips gliding along the satin skin. He growled as she purred at his touch, pulling her forward until she was straddling his hips. "Then you should know better than to tease your master."_

_ Her eyes seemed to be laughing at him as she rested one hand on his chest while the other traced his lips with a feather light touch. "You enjoy this as much as I do."_

_ "True." Still smirking he pulled her forward until their lips met before slowly deepening, even as he crushed her willing body to his own..._

The former thief woke up with a start, sitting upright in his bed. He was within his soul room within the Millennium Ring he had been trapped in for centuries. Gasping for air he groaned as he slowly lay back on the pillows, pushing the sheets off his hot body. _That dream... It felt so damn real... _he thought to himself softly, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Can't you keep it to yourself!?" Ryou burst into the soul room causing Bakura to fall off his bed. "Honestly, Bakura! Now I can understand why Malik gets very little sleep!"

The darker spirit jumped up and glared at his light. "What the hell were you doing peeking into my dreams?!"

"Hello!" Ryou waved his hands. "We share the same body! I can hear you in my mind and pick up your thoughts on occasion! Sometimes when you dream, it's practically thrown into my soul room! Especially when it's sexual!"

Bakura smirked. "Enjoyed it, then, did you?"

"That's not the point!" Ryou yelled but his cheeks flushed.

"Hey it's not my fault! Admit it, you like her and you liked the dream," he smirked.

If the young man could blush any redder he would be glowing. "Bakura, I'm warning you..."

The spirit snickered as he climbed back into his bed, sitting up against the pillows. "I wonder if Marik felt this way when he had that dream..."

Warm brown eyes widen in alarm. "Oh no, don't you dare mention this to anyone! Especially Marik!" the light yelled.

Bakura looked at him with a large grin. "Why not? He and I can compare notes. We did after that little pleasantry the girls gave us in the Shadow Realm last year."

Ryou face-vaulted. "I cannot believe you, sometimes," he groaned.

"Why do you bother to believe in me?"

"Because."

The darker spirit looked at him. "Well?"

Ryou sat up. "Because you. you're like family to me. I mean that. Despite what you've done in the past couple years, you've always been there. And I really appreciate that."

Well that little comment caught him off guard and it showed as he stared at his hikari.

_ Hikari._

When he was released from the ring the only thing he cared about was getting revenge on the pharaoh for ordering him to be imprisoned within the item. When he found that he could take over the body of the boy who had unknowingly freed him he used him as a puppet. He had never raised a hand against him but he had hurt him through his friends and in a cruel sort of way, protected him from others. Sure the methods weren't kind but sometimes kindness didn't cut it. Shaking his head from the past he looked up at Ryou.

"I... I feel honored to hear you say that, Ryou... If I had a brother, even a friend like you in the past before the items... maybe things would've been different..."

"If they were then you would probably not be here now and the girls wouldn't have been able to enter our world."

Now he smiled even if it was just a quirk of his lips. "Brat." He noted the yawn and gave a light snort. "Get some sleep. The last you need to do is fall asleep in class and end up failing a test."

"Okay," Ryou smiled and stood up. "and thanks. Good night, Bakura."

"Night, Ryou."

The door shut behind his hikari and Bakura settled down again.

~

Marik sat in the chair at Keriam's desk, watching her sleep. Despite Joey's mild protest about the spirit staying the night since Ammit had devoured Russell, Malik insisted that his darker half should stay just in case any more tears appeared in the house. So far, there wasn't one disturbance and Keriam slept peacefully for the first time in eight years.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught Marik's attention, and then the door opened then shut. Moments later the sound of footsteps came up the stairs and Keriam's bedroom door opened as Terry walked in. She bumped into the chair, jarring Marik slightly.

"Why did you leave this out like this?" Terry asked in a whisper as she quietly pushed the chair back into its proper place, thus pushing Marik into the desk so that his upper body looked as though it was resting there. He had to laugh at himself.

Terry looked at Keriam and smiled. She leaned over and placed a light kiss on her niece's forehead. "He can't hurt you anymore," Terry said as she left the room. "Sweet dreams, Keriam."

~She will,~ Marik said and Terry shut the door.

~

"Oh Cheri that sounds so romantic!!" Tea said happily.

The young woman smiled as she told her Sisters what happened last night. Promising to keep the romantic details between just the three of them for now she showed them the engagement ring which had caught the eye of nearly everyone in school as soon as she watched past the gates. "I still feel like this is a dream," Cheri admitted to them.

"A dream every girl will now envy," Keriam grinned. "You were able to snatch the richest guy in school."

"Keriam I love him with everything I have. I couldn't care less if he was rich or poor."

"I know I'm just teasing you but I am happy for you." They just smiled at one another.

"Man, I shouldn't be surprise about this but I am," Joey admitted to Yugi and Malik.

"Well it was bound to happen one of these days," the violet eyes teen said with a smile. Looking over at the desk Seto was by himself, seemingly reading a book before looking up when Cheri came over. Even a blind man could see that they loved each other deeply. Tea and Keriam came over to the boys.

~Have they set a date?~ Mark asked, knowing that this was getting to give Bakura a shock when he and Ryou arrived at school.

The green-eyed brunette gave him a look. "It's early but they're going to have it after graduation."

"Have what after graduation?" Ryou asked. He was breathing just a bit hard from running the entire way from home to school. "Sorry I missed my alarm."

~Seto proposed to Cheri and she accepted. They're getting married after graduation,~ Yami said from within his host.

~WHAT!!??~ Everyone jumped, including Ryou as the tomb raider heard this and separated from his host. He looked at them before looking as the engaged couple near the back of the room.

"Boy is the Domino City Post going to have fun with their engagement," said Ryou.

~Why did she agree to marry him?!~ Bakura hissed.

"For one thing, he's solid--I meant he's not see-through!" Malik quickly said when Bakura glared at him. The last thing anyone would want to do would be to insult the thief's libido, unless they had a death wish.

_So much for that dream last night,_ Ryou thought, feeling a little sorry for Bakura.

Devlin walked up to Cheri and Seto, handing the CEO the front page of the morning's newspaper. The brunette took the paper and right smack in the middle of the lower section was Seto and Cheri's school pictures, under the title, 'Millionaire Finally Makes Choice'.

"Oh for crying out loud," grumbled Cheri.

"Can't they let us keep it to ourselves for at least one day," Seto groaned as Cheri took the paper.

" 'Seto Kaiba, the youngest and richest man in all of Japan proposed to his girlfriend, Cheri Dante, last night in the private gardens of the mansion estate in what sources tell us was a perfect setting for a fairy ending. Mr. Kaiba and Ms. Dante had been dating since last year even though dating is strictly prohibited at Domino High School. Now that the knot is about to be tied could there possible be a third addition to the family not far behind? Sources say maybe since the two have been getting very close when they think no one is looking.' ... Okay at first I was just annoyed but now I'm getting upset. What business is it of theirs if I'm gonna have a baby or not?" she growled.

"You know the media. Once they sink their claws into a story they bleed it dry," the green-eyed boy commented.

"Like a pack of jackals but that would be insulting my god," she mumbled under her breathe as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I want to know how they found out. I gave everyone the night off so we could have the evening to ourselves," Seto wondered out loud.

"Someone told them. I hate to say this Kaiba but someone is leaking secret information to the media behind your back.

"I can see that," Seto growled as he stared at the newspaper article. Who could have told them about the proposal? Nan already knew. no, it couldn't have been her.

Seto highly doubted that the older woman had said anything. Nan had been the somewhat maternal role in Seto and Mokuba's lives after Gozaburou adopted them. Both boys adored her and she had always been there to take care of them.

_Who else helped with the gazebo decorations?_ Seto continued to ponder. _Talbert, __Jennings__, and Winston._

"Seto?" Cheri looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was just thinking about who could have tipped off the press."

Duke looked at them before sighing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Better keep everything under wraps for now, Kaiba. And be prepared, other reporters are gonna be hounding you for the date."

"Thanks for the advice, Delvin." He sighed and seemed to sink into his chair.

Cheri couldn't help but worry as she took his hand in her own. _If they reacted this way just because of the engagement, what'll happen when the wedding comes around?_ she thought to herself.

"Hey dice boy, what's with the paper?" Joey asked as Duke approached them.

"Newspaper found out about the proposal and they made front page.

Everyone blinked. "That was fast," said Yugi.

"I'm surprised that it wasn't posted before he proposed," Tristen snorted.

"Yeah," Devlin leaned against a desk. "Someone inside the mansion must have let it out."

"Oh brother," Tea sighed. "I can see the press at Cheri's front door asking questions."

Keriam's head jerked up. "Oh no. Did Cheri tell her mother?"

"I assume she did. Why?"

"Because some sleaze-ball reporter might go to the hospital and start hassling Rose."

~Wonderful,~ Bakura said and walked over to Cheri and Seto. ~Did you tell your mother?~

Cheri slowly shook her head. "I just found out last night and this morning she was already gone. Why?"

~Reporters are going to harass her about her daughter's sudden engagement.~

Her eyes widen at the thought before she grinned behind her hand. "Oh for the love of Anubis I almost feel sorry for them."

Seto blinked and looked at her. "Why is that? Reporters are heartless bastards who have nothing better to do than reveal one's deepest secrets for all to see."

She winked at him. "You've never seen my mom when she was upset or pushed too far. You know the saying how the more beautiful the rose the sharper the thorns? My mom is living proof of that. She'll set them on her ear if they go too far but then again... that may do more harm than good."

~

"Get away from me, you leeches!" Rose almost shouted as she tried to get past the mass of reporters trying to get her opinion of Cheri's engagement to Seto. Fortunately, Rose had seen the newspaper before anyone asked what her reaction had been to the engagement.

_Too bad Cheri didn't tell me before I saw the paper,_ Rose thought as she tried to reach the door to the parking lot.

"Ms. Dante," one of the reporters to her left spoke, "could we please have a statement."

_Oh, I've got a statement for you, alright. Pity I can't say it out loud. Rose turned and faced them. _"I am very happy for my daughter. Not that she is marrying a financial tycoon but a man who loves her for her and she loves him. I know that they love each other very much. Now if you'll excuse me."

She tried to leave but the reporters blocked her path, asking if and when the wedding date was set, what kind of dress was Cheri thinking about, and the honeymoon, was it possible that Cheri was pregnant.

Two large men dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses walked into the hospital and pushed aside the reporters. They took Rose by her arms and led her out of the hospital and to a limo that waited in the parking lot.

She blinked and looked at the men before frowning some. Once the door opened she was led inside and the door closed behind her. Even with the dark tint of the window she could make out the flashing lights from the cameras she was tempted to make a face at them but she sighed and leaned back against the leather of the seats. _Cheri honey, I hope you're doing better than I am,_ she sighed to herself, not even having time to look at her daughter's test results.

"Ms. Dante." She jumped at the voice and looked at the men that had saved her from the media mob. "Mr. Kaiba told us to come get you."

"Thank you Seto. So where are we going?" she asked.

"To the mansion," the other man said as they began to drive off. "No one is allowed to set one foot on Kaiba estate. Especially reporters." Rose grinned and looking at the folder in her hand opened it. Since the infection she had been worried about her baby girl and hoped that the medication was helping. Reading the file all the color suddenly drained from her face and she covered her mouth to hide the gasp that tried to escape.

_ Oh dear god no..._

~

"They picked up your mother," Seto walked into the living room. "She was having it out with a few reporters."

Cheri let out a long sigh and leaned against the couch. "Sheesh, they didn't even wait until she got home."

"And she has your test results."

"Well that's one good thing."

Seto leaned over and kissed her.

Without hesitation she kissed him back, pulling him down onto the couch with her. "This still feels like a dream."

"If this is a dream it's one I hope to never wake up from," he smiled as he held her close. Smirking some he began to tease her as his hands slowly began moving over her body.

"Uhh Seto... wait, what if Mokuba walks in?" She really didn't want to stop but she didn't want to shock him.

"You worry too much," he murmured against her skin but didn't stop. They continued like that but just as they were about to get any further the front door opened. "I believe your mother's home. Perfect timing." With a sigh Seto slowly lifted himself up but not before kissing her softly. "Later."

"Anytime my dragon." Smiling at him she stood as Rose came in. "Hi mom, I heard the media mob cornered you at work."

"Yeah, they are so thick headed. Seto, thanks for the ride."

He just waved off her thanks. "I know what its like is."

She nodded before sighing. "Honey, I have your test results but there's something you have to know..." She couldn't bring herself to say it and pressed the folder into her hands. "Just know that I love you, honey."

Cheri looked at her mother then opened the folder. She had to read the paper over several times before the results sank in. The folder slipped from her hands.

Seto became alarmed. "Cheri."

Before he could reach her, his fiancé bolted from the room and up the stairs. Rose covered her mouth and sat down on the couch. Seto picked up the folder and read the test results. His eyes widened.

"She's... Cheri can't..." he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"It was a uterus infection," Rose explained. "The medication she was put on did help and she didn't have to have a hysterectomy. But one in twenty women who took the medication would lose the ability to conceive." She wiped the tears from her face and looked at Seto. "Cheri's the one in twenty."

"That's why she asked... we can't have a family of our own." he whispered and looked up the stairs but couldn't move. Rose just sat there, crying softly.

Cheri cried into the pillow, feeling her heart tear apart as her dream world came slowly crashing down. Now she could never have a family of her own, feeling the joy of being a mother or such. _Seto__... oh Mother __Isis__ why me? Why this?_ she asked but closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know how long she cried but after a bit she sat up and rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"I... I have to get out of here..." Grabbing her jacket she silently headed downstairs but took the back way so it cut through the kitchen. Chewing her bottom lip she headed out of Kaiba mansion without leaving a note.

Making her way through Domino she was thankful she had grabbed her jacket with the high collar and found that she had left her sunglasses in one of the pockets. Slipping them on she tried to blend in with the other shoppers as she made her way through the district. The test results continued to haunt her like a restless spirit. Every time a camera went off she panicked and looked for a place to hide but so far no one gave her another look. Her feet took her down the sidewalks, unconsciously bumping into people she didn't look up until she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"Cheri? Are you alright?" Ryou asked. She looked up at him before closing her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"No... Nothing is ever gonna be alright..."

~Ryou, let me take over,~ Bakura spoke up. ~Please, just for this time being.~ Feeling his light give in he took over and gently tilted her face to his own. Without another word he removed the dark glasses only to reveal that her normally velvet brown eyes were red rimmed and filled with tears. They were crushed, like a shattered dream. Without another word he slowly pulled her into his chest and held onto her as she cried into the thick sweater he, or rather Ryou wore, clinging to him tightly.

"Bakura... I can't... I can't..." she tried to say it but she couldn't seem to form the words.

"You don't have to tell me now its okay," he told her gently, trying to get her to calm down. "C'mon, let's go somewhere to talk." She nodded and let her be led down the street.

No one gave them another look as the two teenagers walked down the street, saying nothing but what was there to say? They ignored everything around them but stopped. just ahead of them there was a small semi circle of cars; an ambulance with several police cars with people crowding in for a look but just as they were going to go around the EMS team pulled out a long stretcher. As it hit the curb a human arm tumbled out from beneath the rapidly dying sheet.

"Get that out of here now!" the police ordered as people gasped and tried to get a closer look. "Everyone get behind the tape! This a police scene! No civilians!"

"Hey did you hear? Some guy was killed in there!" a guy said, just beyond the hearing range of Bakura and Cheri.

"Was he mugged or something?" another asked.

"Not unless he had a big dog. Heard the guy was mauled to death!"

"Mauled? He was torn to shreds!" a girl scowled at them. "I doubt a dog could do something like that! Oh maybe a wild animal escaped from the zoo!"

"Please a wild animal? Then why only target one guy?" the first guy scoffed.

_Mauled by a large animal? _Cheri blinked as she pushed her way into the crowd and peered into the alley. Sure enough there was blood there along the walls and ground but what made her grow pale was the wallet one of the officers found. It was torn to shreds but she could see the name on the driver's license clearly as if she were holding it. Talbert. She tried to get away but stumbled to her knees, feeling the urge to get sick.

"Shit! People move!!" Bakura yelled as he pushed his way to her, helping her up and led her way but she was shaking like a leaf. "Cheri? What's wrong? What did you see?" But she didn't answer him, only clung to him tightly.

_ Talbert grinned as he walked down the street. He had helped with the decorations for Seto's little surprise and he had been sworn not to tell Cheri or her mother or friends but no one said anything about the media._

_ "I can almost feel those crisp new bills," he grinned to himself that as he didn't notice as a pair of gleaming red eyes followed him from the shadows. It was very displeased with this wrench called a human._

_ The older man whistled to himself as he walked along, not noticing as his world began to darken around him that before he pulled himself free from the daydream he found himself in a dead end of a dark and dank alley. Turning out to head out he stopped. A pair of gleaming red eyes glaring at him hatefully but there was also the glint of ivory fangs and razor sharp claws. They moved closer and he could hear metal sliding against metal, a deep throaty growl penetrating the still of the night._

_ "W-Who's there?" Talbert called out._

_ "How dare you betray your loyalty to satisfy your greed," a voice called out to him angrily._

_ "What the? What are you talking about?!"_

_ "You are lowest than scum and I will not allow you to destroy my Mistress' happiness." In a flash of the creature pounced on him, digging sharp claws into his body that even as he screamed in pain those ivory teeth clamped around his throat, crushing the voice box so he could barely breathe. Blood pooled from the wounds as his body was torn to shreds but before darkness took him away the moonlight from above shined down on them._

_ The creature was a wolf but seemed to be part animal and part machine with metal, skeletal wings sprouting from its wings and a coiled tail. Giga-Tech Wolf growled angrily at it as it slowly stepped into the shadows. Behind it a tear seemed to open for him and without looking away it stepped into the swirling purple mist and vanished. The tear sealed as the life died from Talbert's eyes died._

_Anubis__. Talbert was killed by a Duel Monster but, but Giga-Tech Wolf isn't that rare._ were running through her mind. "B-Bakura?"

"Was getting worried there, what's wrong?" he asked, holding her close to his side as they continued walking. "You looked ready to be sick."

"I-I have to ask. Giga-Tech Wolf is common, right?"

"Yeah it's not really the most sought after card."

~Cheri what's wrong? You look like, well like you've seen a ghost,~ Ryou asked with concern.

She said nothing as she pulled her deck from her pocket, flipping through the cards she stopped at the one of the machine-wolf. She almost sighed with relief when she noticed that the card seemed fine but upon closer look she quickly showed the card to him. if one looked closer they could see blood stained on his claws and snout as the creature was crouched, ready to attack.

"Giga-Tech Wolf came to life. it murdered Talbert." Without another word her eyes closed and she slipped into unconscious reality.

Ryou was shocked but also worried at the sudden information just given to them but Bakura didn't have time to think. Slipping his arm under her knees he carried her to Ryou's place. As much as he hated to he had to call Kaiba and let him know.

**Author's Note:** We did write the lemons but we're keeping in with the rules and regulations and kept them out. If you wish to read, email Heikou for Bakura's dream and Janime for Marik's dream. Also, if you want the lemons from SotM, you'll have to email both of us.

Heikou03: *snickers* think we'll have any takers?

JanimeLee: maybe, you never know.

Heikou03: If you REALLY want to see what Bakura dreamt of Cheri wearing, please email me.


	5. Find the Answer

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Five

Find the Answer

Seto paced in his office, running his hands over his face and through his hair, trying not to think about why Cheri had left the mansion unannounced.

_But you know exactly why,_ he thought, _she can't have children and she's afraid what you'll think of her unable to give you a child made from your own blood._

The CEO groaned and flopped down in his leather chair, closed his eyes and sighed. _All those times we forgot about protection and nothing happened... now we know._

Rose had been worried when she found her daughter gone. She wanted to go look for her but Seto had her taken home and if he heard word he would call her. It had been nearly an hour since Cheri was gone and he was so tempted to call the police but as soon as his hand touched the phone it rang. Picking it up he answered, "Kaiba here."

"Seto? It's Ryou," came the accented voice.

"Ryou I'm not in the mood right now. Cheri's missing and I need to call the police."

"But that's way I'm calling. Bakura and I found her and she's at my place now but before you hang up I have to tell you something. On the way home there was a police scene where a dead body was found."

"What has this got to do with me? Where's Cheri?" it took everything he had not to yell.

"That's just it! Cheri passed out and she won't wake up. We're at home-" The line was cut off as Seto quickly hung up and was already racing for the door.

"Nan!" The older woman looked up at the older Kaiba as he ran out the front door. "I have to go but as soon as Mokuba gets home have him call me on my cell phone. If anyone comes by looking for me let me know but do not let them inside. No one, not the police and especially not those reporters!" Getting into the limo he ordered Paul to take him to Ryou's place immediately. _Cheri... what happened?_

~

"No, I haven't see her, Ms. Dante," Tea said into the phone. "Is Cheri okay? Oh. Alright, I'll call you if she comes here. Okay. Bye."

"Cheri took off?" Yugi asked.

Tea nodded as she hung up the phone. "Yeah, and her mother didn't say why, either. All she said was that it's Cheri's place to let me know."

Keriam frowned. "Must be something really bad, then," she said. "The only time she ever takes off is when she's very upset."

"You don't think that maybe Cheri and Seto had a fight, do you?" Joey asked.

~I doubt it,~ said Yami. ~He's changed dramatically over the past year because of her.~

"What could have gotten her to run away like that, though?" Yugi asked.

The TV show they had been watching was suddenly interrupted by a news broadcast. "Earlier today in Downtown Domino, police were called in when a store keeper found a mauled body at the back of a dead-end alley. He discovered the body earlier when he was taking out the trash. Sir, could you tell us what you saw?" the reported asked a man who looked a bit pale.

"I don't know what happened but it looked like some wild animal tore whoever that was to shreds," he said before turning away. "Now I'm going to have nightmares about this..."

"We asked the police officer in charge of the crime scene but he refused to comment-there he is! Officer Date! What could you tell us about the murder victim?"

The officer sighed and turned to the reporter. "Look there is nothing here for you so leave me alone."

"But what about the victim? Why was this person targeted? Was it really an animal? Did the zoo lose a lion or tiger?"

"As I said before I refuse to comment so go home already! You'll find out all you need to know when we're done with the autopsy." You could see the stress was getting to him not to lose his temper as he pushed the cameraman aside and get into his car.

"Could there be a mass murder on the loose? More information will be released so stay tuned to Channel 6 news and we now return you to your regularly scheduled program." Everyone stared at one another in silence.

"Boy, these days just keep getting better and better," Joey sighed. "I can't wait for graduation."

"And that goes for all of us," said Keriam as she rested her head in his lap. _Cheri, what happened? Where did you go?_

Joey ran his hand over her hair when he heard the sigh escape from his girlfriend. "I'm sure she's okay, sweetheart."

"But Cheri's not like that," Keriam shifted so that she could look up at him. "She never takes off like this." _How bad is it?_ Keriam frowned.

The phone ringed once more and Tea answered it. "Hello?"

"Tea, look I can't talk long but I know where Cheri is," came Seto's voice over the line.

The brunette waved her hand, trying to get everyone's attention as she put the call on speakerphone. "You found her? Where is she?"

"At Ryou's place. Look call Ms. Dante and let her know. I'm already here." Without another word he hung up the phone and the line went dead.

"How did she get to Ryou's place?" Joey asked with a frown.

"I don't know but I think we should call Ms. Dante and let her know," Yugi added as he stood.

"Already ahead of you," Tea said as she listened to the rings. The other line picked up.

"I swear if this is another reporter I'm going to put a restraining order on the lot of you," came a tired yet frustrated voice.

"Ms. Dante, its Tea."

"Oh Tea. God I'm sorry but... What can I do for you?" she asked softly.

"We know where Cheri is. No don't worry we'll bring her home but she's safe, she's at a friend's place so please trust us."

Everyone looked at Tea as she finished talking with Cheri's mother. "Okay, we will. Bye."

~Let's go,~ said Yami.

~

Seto sat beside Cheri at the foot of Ryou's bed; his fiancé had been unconscious since he arrived and she still didn't rise from her current state.

His cell phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw Mokuba's name appear on the mini LCD screen. "Yes, Mokuba."

"Is everything alright?" the younger Kaiba asked. "Nan said you just about flew out of here like Superman."

"For the moment," Seto answered as he stood up and began to pace the small room. "I'll explain everything when I get home."

"Okay, and one other thing. Sergeant Miller called not too long ago. He said that he has to talk to you and soon. Did you hear about that guy they found in the ally?"

"Yeah, Ryou told me. Listen, call back Miller and tell him to stop by the mansion around seven-thirty."

"Alright. Be careful, big brother."

"You too. Until I get there don't leave the mansion, alright?"

"Okay." They hung up and he looked down at his love. Going to her side he reached down and gently brushed a dark curl away from her face.

_ Cheri..._

Suddenly her eyes open and she sat up on the bed but as if in a panicked state of mind she backed up until her back connected with the headboard, gasping for air and looked at every dark shadow of the room. "N-No he couldn't have done it, I didn't wish for this to happen!" she cried out.

"Cheri, calm down! Look it's me!" Reaching out he took a hold of her arms, keeping her from bolting before holding her tightly to his chest. "It's okay I'm here, it's gonna be alright," Seto whispered into her ear as she tried to pull back.

Hearing his voice she sagged against him, clinging to him tightly as tears silently rolled down her cheeks once more. "Don't let go... please, don't let go..." she cried softly.

"I promise." Seto held her tightly, running his hand over her hair. "I'm never letting you go. I swear it."

~

Ryou opened the door when the bell rang, and stepped aside to let his friends in.

"How's Cheri?" Keriam asked.

~Upstairs with Seto,~ Bakura answered.

"I'll go first," Keriam said to the others as she went up the stairs.

Yami appeared next to Yugi. ~What happened?~

"We ran into her downtown," Ryou started. "She was really upset about something. All she said was, 'I can't.' and that was it before we saw the police scene."

"We saw the news just now," Joey explained before he could tell them about it.

~That's only the half of it.~ Bakura separated from Ryou with his arms crossed over his chest. ~Cheri took a closer look at the scene but whatever she saw make her react badly to it. She nearly went sick.~

"Did she say anything, like what she saw?" Tea asked worriedly.

~Yeah, she asked me about Giga-Tech Wolf.~

Yugi blinked. "Why would she ask about a Duel Monsters card?"

"I think it would be best if she told us herself," the white-haired boy said softly as he looked up the stairs.

Keriam could hear talking behind the door she tentively knocked. "Cheri, its Keriam. Can I come in?" Seto's voice said that the door was unlocked and she stepped inside. She had never seen her this distressed before even as she refused to let go of her fiancé. "Oh Cheri..."

"Keriam... you came?" she sounded unsure as she rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Of course; you're my best friend and my Sister. I'm always here for you." Keriam stepped closer to the bed. "What's wrong? Your mom called Tea's house and she sounded very worried. What's the matter?"

Cheri closed her eyes and buried her face in Seto's chest.

"Would you like me to tell her?" he asked quietly, and she nodded. "Her mother received Cheri's test results today and. you remember her infection?"

"Yeah, during the eighth grade--she missed a few weeks of school."

"It was a uterus infection. The medication the doctors put her on saved her from having a hysterectomy. but one in twenty women lose their ability to conceive."

Keriam's eyes flew to her best friend. "Oh, Cheri." She sat down on the bed and touched the sobbing girl's arm. "I'm so sorry."

"I can't... I can't have a family..." she sobbed, trying to stop the tears from falling. "Why was this done to me?"

"It wasn't your fault; no one knew this would happen least of all you," Seto tried to explain. "The odds were just against us."

"B-But I can't give you a family of our own." Looking up the fear of that was evident in her eyes. She wouldn't know the joys or pains of raising children with the man she loved.

"We _will_ have our family," he said, "I promise."

Cheri shook her head. "But."

"Don't worry about it now." Seto kissed her forehead. "Let's get out of here. Keriam, don't say a word about this to anyone."

"I won't," Keriam nodded. _Bad enough your engagement got out._ she thought.

"You can tell Tea," Cheri said as Seto helped her stand up.

"Are sure about that?" Seto looked at her.

"She's my Sister and I trust her. Tea will keep quiet."

"Okay."

"I'll tell her when the guys are out of earshot," said Keriam.

"Thank you," Cheri hugged her. "Seto, I want to go home."

"You're staying at the mansion," he said, "you and your mother don't need the reporters banging at your front door. She can stay in the guest house if she wants."

"Thanks." She seemed better but there was still the look of haunting in her eyes.

The three of them slowly made their way downstairs, walking into the living room where everyone was waiting. Tea looked at her Sisters and getting up walked over to her.

"Cheri? We're here for you no matter what," she said softly.

Cheri smiled and stepped away from Seto she gave Tea a brief hug. "That's all I need to hear, Tea."

~Cheri. I know this is going to sound cruel but... we heard about the body on the news just before we came over,~ Yami started to say, ~What did you see?~

Her body tensed but she shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breathe. "It was Talbert... I saw the wallet. But it wasn't a wild animal that killed him, it was Giga-Tech Wolf. MY Giga-Tech Wolf."

"What do you mean? How can it be your duel monster?" Yugi asked. She just removed the card from her pocket and showed it to him.

"Then why does my card have blood on his claws and snout?"

The short teen looked at the card and his violet eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." Seto looked at her. "It was Talbert?"

Cheri nodded. "I saw his wallet fall open. What is it?"

"Talbert helped with the decorations for the gazebo," Seto frowned. "He must have tipped off the press."

~Nice,~ Bakura whistled. ~If the Giga-Tech Wolf can do that, I'd love to what one of my Duel Monsters can do.~

~Keep that thought as it is,~ said Yami. ~Just a thought.~

"But I didn't know! I didn't want anyone to get hurt!" she cried out as panic threaten to engulf her.

"Shh Cheri calm down, this was not your fault," Seto said quickly as he held her tightly.

"First Twin Rods #2 kills Amierla, now Cheri's own wolf kills Talbert. What next, Bakura's deck causing havoc in the mall?" Joey asked.

~Now a bad idea, Wheeler.~

~Wait, Malik said Ishizu would be here today. I think we should pay them a visit.~ Yami said, glaring lightly at the thief.

Cheri shook her head as she clung to Seto. "No I just wanna go home. Seto please, I don't know how much more I can take."

"It's okay we're going home right now. I'll have Paul take you but first I have to get Cheri home. If you want you can invite them over but be warned, I'm having security doubled for the time being."

"Can't say that I blame you," Ryou said.

~

Ishizu listened patiently as her brother and friends told her about what was happening. Cheri even showed her the card. "What about this woman that talked to you in your dream, Seto?" Ishizu asked. "Has she spoken to you again?"

"Not since last week," he answered. "From the way she spoke, I'm guessing that she was the first Sister of the Moon."

"The Daughter of Isis who had no Father. A woman who bowed before no god or pharaoh, only to the Mother Goddess."

Keriam looked at the older Ishtar. "You know who she is."

"That passage was given to me by my grandmother before she died," said Ishizu. "It was passed on by the women of our tribe," she looked at Malik, "never the men."

~I'll feel just a tiny bit insulted,~ said Marik.

"Be quiet," his light groaned.

"So you do know who she is," said Tea.

"Who the original Daughter of Isis was?" Ishizu shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I don't. That information died with Cleopatra. She was the one who used that line to describe herself when Julius Caesar helped her obtain the throne."

"So we're back at square one," said Tristen.

"We can try but I have a feeling she won't tell us," Tea sighed softly.

"These two murders tie in with our power loss, monsters coming to life, and tears from the Shadow Realm," Keriam counted on her fingers.

"Lessons that were lost from Isis' daughter to you three since you were the last..." Seto wondered out loud. "That's the key. Lessons were taught as they were passed down so many, if not all, weren't written down. Not as long as the Sisters had daughters to pass them on to."

"But should these written lessons fall into the wrong hands... then whoever held them could control them or take their powers for themselves," Joey picked up. "That has to be it!"

"How are we going to remember lessons from thousands of years ago?" Yugi asked.

"We have to remember," Tea corrected him. "The three, sorry Joey, four of us had two hundred years prior to Yami."

~Five,~ said the Pharaoh. ~There might be a chance I could remember something about when you three were the Sisters of the Moon back then.~

"That would help," Keriam said and frowned.

Joey looked at her. "What's up?"

"I was thinking about Amierla," she sighed. "Okay, our powers are draining and the Shadow Realm has tears into this world. The energy from the Shadow Realm," Keriam looked at everyone, "it affects people and other things, am I correct?"

"According to our people's history, it does," said Rashid.

"Okay, now listen to me carefully. There's a heart in every Duel Monster deck. The three of us," Keriam pointed to herself and her Sisters, "can temporarily summon Duel Monsters into real life beings. What if the energy from the Shadow Realm caused Amierla's Twin Long Rods #2 card to come to life?"

"It makes sense," Malik said.

"And," Keriam went on, "it killed her because of the way she treated her deck. That vision I saw of her being drowned by Twin Long Rods, Amierla threw her deck against the wall and yelled that it was useless because she lost again." She turned to Yugi and Yami. "Remember your duel against Arcada? The way his Dark Magician reacted when he learned that Arcada didn't care how he treated his cards just as long as he could win?"

"You're right," said Yugi.

Yami closed his eyes momentarily. ~I remember that look on his Dark Magician's face.~

"And he seemed rather happy when he was added into my deck," Yugi looked at his darker half.

"So that must mean Giga-Tech Wolf attacked Talbert just to protect Cheri's honor," Ryou summed up.

"... He said, that he wouldn't allow anyone to destroy my happiness..." Cheri said quietly as she pulled her knees to her chest. During the entire conversation she had said nothing and seemed to stare at the coffee table. "But, I didn't want anyone to get hurt..."

"I think the monsters are reacting to our strongest emotion. Twin Rods reacted to Amierla's shame with anger; Giga-Tech reacted to Cheri's frustrated with revenge," Malik added himself. "It seems, that the one who respects his or her deck, the stronger the connection between them."

~Almost as if they share the same heart,~ Yami said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

~And with all tears appearing what better way for the monsters to come into our world and seek out, in their case, revenge,~ Bakura said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Is there anyway we can stop them from entering? It seems they're doing more harm than good for whatever their reasons," Seto said as he slipped his arm around his lady love, rubbing her back as she leaned against him.

Ishizu sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I don't know. The only way the Shadow Realm was kept in check and controlled the Duel Monsters five thousand years ago was by Yami and the other six who held the Millennium Items."

"And we've got four right here," said Joey. "What happened to the other three?"

"Shadi has them," said Yugi.

Keriam made a slightly loud coughing noise, while Cheri growled at the mention of the Keeper's name.

Tea blinked at her Sisters' reactions but it was Tristen who spoke up. "I take it you know the guy."

"Not the way you guys do but yeah, we know him," the green-eyed girl sighed.

"Some help he's been, the only good deed he did was save Tristen and Duke from falling off the blimp that one night," Cheri fairly spat. "I don't care if he considers himself an ally but if I ever see him I'm going to strangle him until he's blue in the face. Just because he has that stupid key doesn't give him the right to play with people like puppets!"

"Shh calm down," the CEO tried to sooth as he rubbed her back with a firmer hand. She yielded and moved so her head was pillowed on his lap but her eyes were open.

~Shadi... he was the one that gave Pegasus the Eye but then I took it and he managed to take it from me. And trust me, if he were dead and a spirit like us I would now,~ Bakura growled out himself. To have something stolen from the King of Thieves was unheard of!

"Do I detect a hint of resentment towards the so-called Keeper, Bakura?" Seto smirked in the spirit's direction. The CEO received a glare in response.

~Anyways,~ Marik said, ~granted that his way of helping others isn't exactly the best method to use, but we need to get in contact with Shadi.~

"Does anybody know where he is?" Ryou asked.

Malik shrugged. "Who knows."

"He left when Battle City was over," said Yugi.

"After divesting Bakura of the Millennium Eye," said Seto. 

Cheri touched Seto's cheek. "Don't start."

He covered her hand with his own, kissing the fingertips softly.

"Shadi has a way of coming to us rather than the other way around," Ishizu spoke up. "On the blimp ride he spoke with me about the God cards."

"Oh the wonders of the items he bears!" Keriam said sarcastically. "The key or scale makes him invisible which is why fans in our old world thought of him as a ghost."

"The key. Scales were used to judge which was how he killed those two curators when they wanted to sell Yugi's puzzle," Cheri said with a glance at the shorter teen.

He swallowed as he remembered the news. "I used to wonder how they died of heart attacks like that."

"I'm surprised that they had hearts," Tristen snorted.

~

Seto was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Occasionally, he looked over at Cheri, fast asleep and hopefully having pleasant dreams.

The Sisters had gone off for a few moments while everyone remained in the living room. When they returned, Seto could tell by the look in Tea's eyes that she now knew about Cheri's condition.

Groaning lightly in frustration, Seto rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around Cheri. She mumbled and moved closer to him, burying her face against his chest. Seto ran his hand lightly through her hair then kissed the top of her head.

"Two more weeks," he said quietly as not to wake Cheri, "and then we'll go from there."

            Seto closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

~

The temple was still in ruins but the skies were darker than last time. Frowning, he found himself within the temple but this time there was someone waiting for him. The figure was enshrouded within a black, tattered robe that seemed to move with a life of it's own. It just stood there, facing the dueling platform yet made no movement to either hide or greet him as he approached. Stopping several feet away he spoke.

"You are the Daughter of Isis, the one that bowed to neither man nor God, the one who warned me in the beginning."

"That I am..." She turned and faced him but he couldn't see her face or anything about her. "You are the high priest reincarnated... the Keeper of Obelisk... and the Chosen of Anubis."

He gave the briefest of nods. "Why have you brought me here this time?"

"The Shadow Realm is in chaos... the barrier that once separated the two worlds is falling apart... the powers of Ra, Osiris, and Anubis have been stripped from their daughters in an attempt to strengthen the barrier but sadly, it has failed."

"We figured that much out so how can we stop it from spreading even more?"

"Lessons once lost must be found. The Sisters must merge with their Favorite if they are to save both worlds from destruction."

"Yes you're told me that before but what does it mean?!" he shouted. "What do you mean by favorite?" He moved closer but she seemed to glide away from him as a dark specter.

"Where does your favorite lie?" the Daughter of Isis glided around the room.

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me!"

"Such a gifted mind," she laughed lightly, "and no patience. That will be your downfall if you are not careful, my High Priest."

"Please," Seto calmed his tone, "what will happen if we don't find the favorite?"

"The Sisters of the Moon will die. and the Shadow Realm will flood the world, bringing back everything that Set had done to after he killed Osiris."

"But Horus stopped him," said Seto. "Set tore out his eye."

"Yes, that is the reason why the Eye of Horus is engraved on all the Millennium Items. The royal family was descended from Horus."

"And we stopped Set this time from taking the Heart of the Shadow Realm," Seto walked up to the altar. "Osiris defeated him and turned him to be a lesser demon forever." He paused for a moment, running his hand along the rough stone. "What will happen to the Heart of the Shadow Realm if what you say comes true."

"It will find a host."

Seto spun around, coming face to face to the robed figure. "Host?!"

"Just as the Millennium items find their holder," she said, "the Heart of the Shadow Realm will find a host--one whose soul is pure and holds no negative emotion."

"If such a thing happens. then if another person likes Haziem comes looking for it then that person can and will be used as a tool of destruction! The girls will be powerless to stop him!"

"Then you must find the solution to my riddle if you wish to save them."

Seto gripped his hands tightly over the rough stone. "Answer a riddle that could save the one I love... don't I have enough pressures in life as it is?" he asked.

The woman stopped behind him before slowly reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I am sorry but this must be done... You must seek the answer yourself."

"Where have I heard that before?" he said sarcastically before looking at her. "Who are you?"

"I am the Daughter of Isis who has no Father... I am a woman who bows before no god or pharaoh, only to the Mother Goddess."

"Yes I know that but who are you? What is your name?"

She faltered as she removed her hand and drifted back. "Answer my riddle Chosen of Anubis and I will tell you my name... We must part for now."

"No wait!" he ran after her, trying vainly to grasp her arm or something but once his fingers grasped the material of her cloak he was thrown back, out of the temple and into the swirling darkness as before.

~

Seto bolted upright in bed, gasping. Someone was calling his name and then he registered the gentle hands touching his face, placing his own on them. "Cheri."

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded then pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. They stayed like that for a few moments before Seto lay back down on his bed, still holding on to his fiancé.

Cheri moved and looked at him. "Seto?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

"You okay?"

"I am now. Don't worry about it."

She looked at him before huffing. "So why did you wake up like that?"

"... the Daughter of Isis spoke to me again. Basically we have to answer her riddle before the Shadow Realm floods our world, ultimately destroying everything. Similar to what Set did after he killed Osiris," Seto explained.

"Oh what joy," Cheri frowned but looked worried. "She didn't give any hints?"

"She asked where my favorite lies."

"Right next to you."

Seto couldn't help chuckling at that. "Indeed, my favorite is."

"Well, I better be," Cheri grinned and moved up to kiss him. "What else did she say?"

"The reason why your powers were being drained was to help sustain the barrier between the Shadow Realm and our world."

Cheri frowned lightly. "Judging by the look on your face, I'll guess that it didn't work."

"No, it didn't, even she said that it failed," the CEO sighed heavily. "You have to merge with your favorite."

"… My favorite what?"

"I asked her that. She won't tell me. We figure that out ourselves."

Groaning, Cheri rested her head on his chest. "Wake me up when it's time for graduation, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," said Seto.

~

Next morning there were several media vans outside the school yard, waiting for two certain teenagers to walk by so they could get a statement. Other students watched with interest or jealousy. The principal, frustrated with the chaos so close to finals week, claimed that if he saw any reporters or such within school gates he would have them arrested for disturbing the peace. Rose had gone to work early but she wasn't safe even at work as the media crew tried to get her comment on the murder. She was able to make it inside and since the doctors didn't want them to make a riot in the hospital there were several police officers there to keep reporters out at any cost.

Joey sighed as he and the others watched just down the street. "Great, so how are we gonna get inside?" he asked.

"We could always climb over the fence," Tristen suggested.

"You're kidding right? The fence is too tall and we could break something," Tea explained.

"Our necks, for starters," said Keriam.

~For demi-goddesses, you two sure aren't keen when it comes to evading people,~ said Bakura.

"This from the spirit who got caught trying to steal the Millennium Ring and was imprisoned in it," Joey jerked his thumb towards Bakura.

"Can't we go through the back door?" Ryou asked before his darker half made a remark.

"It's locked," Tristen said.

"How come?" asked Malik.

Yugi crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Tristen. "Mind telling why we can't?"

"I swear to you," Tristen raised his hands up, "I had no idea that Principal Fuuji was coming out that way."

"Great... so now what?"

"You could try to be quiet before someone hears you," came a voice from around the corner. It was Cheri.

Smiling at everyone she winked and gave a half salute. "Heya."

"Hey Cheri what-" Just about everyone's mouth clamped down on Tristen, hoping no one picked up on his big mouth and equally loud voice.

"You can ask me later just whatever you do keep it down and follow me; Seto can't keep the door open all day." Looking around she led them to the back where delivery trucks for the kitchen were made. There, Seto was keeping an eye out but seeing them coming he pulled the loading dock door up so they would have to duck down.

"Hurry and get in before someone notices!" he hissed at them.

Cheri ran to help him as she waved everyone inside. "Once we're in we'll lock the doors down," she explained.

"Thanks," Keriam said as she slipped under the door.

"Back off," Joey growled to Marik as he followed Keriam.

~Like I have to bend,~ the spirit walked through the door.

Once everyone was inside the loading area, Seto cautiously looked out the door that led to the hallway. While the others waited for the okay to leave, they found a few pots that were ready to be used for today's lunch.

Marik looked at Joey and pointed to one of the pots. ~I dare you.~

Keriam placed her hand over her eyes. _Not again,_ she thought.

Joey looked at it and turned to him. "Double dare you."

~Triple dare.~

Tristen went over and looked into one of the pots. "Hey I think its chili, or something like that. No wait maybe its spaghetti."

"Stop that! You don't know what it could be!" Tea scolded.

Seto rolled his eyes as he checked the hallways. "Okay it's clear. Let's go." Heading out of the kitchen they walked into the cafeteria and mingled with the breakfast crowd before walking into the courtyard. Safe within school walls they breathed easier.

"Man I never thought I'd be happy to be in school as I do now!" the blonde grinned.

~How did you two get past the reporters?~ Yami asked.

"We tried getting here early but the reporters were already here," Seto explained as they headed to their lockers. "As much as I wanted to we couldn't run them over and claim it was an accident."

"So we used the limo as a decoy and climb the fence. You girls were lucky, the thing almost tore my skirt and I think I got a scrape up my leg," Cheri winced as she pointed to the area. It was on the outside of her leg at the top of her thigh, hidden by her skirt.

~How bad is it?~ Bakura asked as he started to lean over. ~Wounds do have to be checked, you know.~

Cheri slapped the thief spirit so hard, he fell over and landed on the grass. Marik and Yami burst out laughing as the others tried to contain theirs.

~That'll teach you,~ Yami grinned as he held out his hand.

Bakura snarled and refused the help as he rose to his feet. ~Next time, I won't concern myself with your welfare,~ he glared at Cheri.

"That's my job," Seto wrapped his arm around Cheri's waist.

She smiled up at him. "And you do it well."

Ryou couldn't help but feel sorry for his yami but that was leaning over the line. They looked up as the bell rang.

"Never thought I'd be happy to hear that," Tristen sighed as he nodded to the group. "See you all later."

~I wonder if today's actions will affect the rest of the day,~ Marik wondered out loud as they headed for their homeroom first.

After lunch, all the graduating upperclassmen were assembled in the school auditorium. They all had been seated alphabetically, which left the group separated except for Keriam and Tristen. Yami remained inside Yugi, while Marik and Bakura walked around the auditorium, making comments to the other students--especially the two they had sent to the Shadow Realm--and then running up on stage to mock the principal.

"And now Marik's giving him bunny ears," Keriam whispered to Tristen.

Tristen snickered. "What I give to see that."

"Try keeping a straight face. Gross, Bakura's making it look like he's picking his nose."

"Good thing they can't touch."

"Now they're mimicking him. I wonder how the others are reacting to this."

Tea was trying very hard not to start laughing but kept biting her lip. Risking a look back she smiled at where her boyfriend sat. Yugi was smiling and Yami was just frowning, clearly not happy with this. In the row behind her Kaiba looked as stoic as ever and Joey was too far back to see what he was up to. Looking forward she watched as Cheri, from her seat, leaned forward to rest her hand on Ryou's shoulder.

_Wonder what they're talking about,_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Ryou, do me a favor?" Cheri whispered to him. Somehow she had ended up in a seat right behind his.

"Yes?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Tell Bakura I'm sorry I slapped him." He just smiled and patted her hand. Taking it as a good sign she leaned back in her seat and listened as the principal donned on. Taking a deep breathe she rested her elbow on the armrest and her head in her hand. Without realizing it her eyes closed and she fell into a light doze.

~

_ The sky turned to blackish-purple as the barrier between holding back the Shadow Realm finally collapsed. A strange sonic boom tore through __Domino__City__, the black ring swept over every building, house, and park._

_ Strangely though, they were not destroyed; only reformed into a grotesque version of what they once had been. In the center of the one of the parks arose the __Dueling__Temple__ from Yami ruled._

_ The Winged Dragon of Ra, Slypher the Sky Dragon, and Obelisk the Tormentor suddenly appeared above the ancient dueling area; each one letting out a howl of pure dominance._

_ As the gods landed on the platform people around them began to change as well. Their forms twisted into actually duel monsters and filled the air with their own cries. Those with wings took to the skies and those that were meant for land roamed their new home. The area was dark, eerie and felt oddly cold but it didn't bother the now transformed beings._

_ Cheri could feel change sweeping her body no matter how hard she tried to resist it. Shaking her head she began to walk, feeling her feet take her to the platform where the gods were but she paused when a shadow flittered overhead. Looking up she watched as a fairy with six wings circled before landing in what used to be the park. She was soon accompanied by a spellcaster, surrounded by a soft pink aura. She shook her head as the change tried to take over but gasped as she recognized the two before her._

_ "Keriam...? Tea...?" It was her Sisters but then it wasn't._

_ She fell to her knees, hands catching her but why did they feel so heavy? She looked down to see she wore bladed cuffs on both wrists and hanging from her neck was a black jewel with a heavy gold setting. Why was she wearing this? Why did she feel stronger due to the necklace? Cheri looked up, trying to call for help but she could only watch as a blue eyes white dragon flew right at her._

~

Ryou looked back when he heard a sharp intake of breath only to see Cheri gripping the armrest tightly and the other hand clenching at her heart. She said nothing but leaned forward so that her forehead was resting on her knees, ignoring everything around her. Reaching up he lightly touched the ring hidden by his jacket.

~Bakura, something's wrong with Cheri; she looks like she's going to be sick.~

The spirit looked behind where his light was sitting. He jumped down from the stage and Marik followed. Keriam tensed when she saw where the two spirits headed. Yami separated from his light and went over to them.

Ryou turned in his seat and the students sitting around them just watched.

"Would you please pay attention?" Principal Fuuji asked in an annoyed tone.

~What I'd give to slap that idiot,~ Bakura growled.

One of the teachers in the auditorium made his way over to Ryou. "What's going on?"

"Cheri's sick," was all Ryou could say.

"Let's get her to the nurse," said the teacher.

Ryou climbed over his seat and helped Cheri to stand up. They walked out of the isle and quickly left the auditorium.

On the way to the nurse's office Cheri was quiet, saying nothing of what was wrong but she looked weak and a bit pale. Nurse Jarren took one look at her before taking her to the back to lay down and take her temperature. "Leave her in my care," she said as she ushered them out of the office.

Ryou looked at the door before touching the ring. ~Bakura?~

~I'm not leaving Cheri alone so don't try to stop me.~

~I was going to ask you to stay while I tell the others.~

~... Oh. Shut up Marik!~ he suddenly yelled.

"Let's go, Ryou," the teacher said as he headed back to the auditorium. "I'm sure Cheri will be fine."

~I'll go with you,~ Yami said he stepped through the door. ~Marik and Bakura are throwing insults at one another.~

_They'll be at it all day._ Nodding he headed down the hall, following the teacher.

Nurse Jarren carefully cleaned the scrape with a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol before placing a large bandage upon it. Lowing Cheri's skirt she carefully covered her with the blanket and checked the thermometer. "That's odd, your temperature is dropping." She reached out and rested her hand on her brow. "And your skin feels a bit chilled. Let me get another blanket and call your mother."

"The reporters." she tried to warn, pushing herself to sit up.

"Rest yourself and leave those reporters to me." The older woman gently pushed her to lay back and went to retrieve the girl's file, pulling the curtain to give her some privacy. But this was confusing; if she was sick then her temperature should be rising but instead it was dropping, almost as if something was stealing her body warmth. Locating the phone number she picked up the phone.

Cheri took shallow breathes, clinging to the blanket tightly she giggled as she heard the spirits bicker. "The way you two fight. I swear one would think you were in love with each other," she whispered, knowing they could hear.

Bakura and Marik froze on the spot where they were trying to stretch their faces like a piece of rubber. Letting go they turned their backs on one another, saying that such a thing could never be true.

~Ass.~ Moving closer Bakura walked through the curtain and carefully sat next to Cheri. ~What happened back there?~

"I had a dream." She closed her eyes to see it clearly. "The barrier fell and washed our world like a sea of darkness. soon our world was a replica of the Shadow Realm, with the park transforming into a massive dueling platform. Ra, Slypher, and Obelisk emerged to take on their role as true gods. my Sisters were there but, it wasn't them; they were different." She curled up as she shivered lightly.

The thief reached out to touch her face and frowned. She felt almost as cold as ice and she was nearly as white as the walls. ~Marik, go get the others. This is no ordinary illness.~

Marik blinked and hesitating for a moment, he ran out of the office and headed for the auditorium.

Cheri gasped as she opened her eyes and reached up to cover the spirit's hand with her own. "B-Bakura."

~You heard the nurse just lay back and rest.~

"No I-I have to tell you." she struggled to fight this cold spell enveloping her. "The riddle, the riddle to merge our favorites. I know the answer."

~You found the answer? What is it?~ Was it his imagination or was she beginning to get a transparent look to her?

"The answer. to merge our favorite. where does your favorite lie, Bakura?" she smiled weakly at him as her eyes closed and her grip on his hand went slack.

**Author's Note:** Janime: Are we cruel?

Heikou: Of course not! ... Okay maybe a little.

Janime: That's what I thought. Any who... don't worry peoples, the next chapter is underway!

Heikou: And we have a LOT planned to happen in the next chapter.

Janime: Should we give any hints?

Heikou: Um... Well it might be good to keep them guessing...

Janime: But then we'll have a bunch of rabid fans demanding for more.

Heikou: ... Maybe just a little hint.

Janime: Goodie! *rubs hands together* So what should we hint on?

Heikou: Hmm. How about the escape from the media?

Janime: Ah, yes. Seto and Cheri decide to leave Domino City for a little while.

Heikou: Where to? You'll have to wait and see!

Janime: Until next chapter!

Heikou: Keep those reviews coming!

Janime and Heikou: See you in the next chapter!


	6. Merge and Divided

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Six

Merge and Divided

"I just don't get it, Yugi," Tea said into the phone. "Why can't things just be normal?"

"Life would get boring," her boyfriend tried to cheer her up.

Tea sighed. "I guess so."

Yugi frowned slightly at her saddened tone. He hated when Tea was depressed. "Tea, I'm certain that Cheri will be fine. The weekend's going to be smooth and Cheri's going to have the best medical treatment available."

"The joys of having a millionaire boyfriend," Tea couldn't help smiling. "Did you figure out what Cheri said to Bakura?"

"Afraid not; I still don't understand what it means: 'where the favorite lies'."

"And merging with it--that's very weird."

"Yeah," agreed Yugi as he looked at the clock. "Listen, I'll give you a call in the morning, okay?"

"Alright, Yugi, good night."

"Good night, Tea. I love you."

"I love you, too." She placed the phone in the cradle and scooted down on her bed, pulling the sheet up over her waist. Tea closed her eyes.

~

The grass looked alive but it was disfigured in some way. All around her, the buildings were distorted and the grand Dueling Temple stood in the middle of the park.

"Can you see it, Daughter of Osiris?" a strong, yet gentle female voice spoke. She sounded so familiar. "This is what will happen if the barrier falls."

Tea spun around to find the speaker. "Who are you?"

A figure dressed in a light blue outfit with blonde hair and green eyes holding a scepter appeared before her.

Tea blinked. "Dark Magician Girl…?"

"I am your Deck Master," the DMG bowed respectfully, "and I would be a fool to allow you to suffer the fate that the Daughter of Isis has forewarned the High Priest."

_Kaiba__…_ Tea thought. "Who is the Daughter of Isis?"

"Forgive me, but I cannot say," DMG shook her head. "I can only warn you that what happened to the Daughter of Anubis will soon happen to you and the Daughter of Ra."

"How do we stop it?"

"Merge with your favorite."

"I know that line but what does it mean?" Tea walked closer to the DMG. "What favorite?"

DMG smiled. "You always have it with you." She started to float upwards, and placed her hand on Tea's forehead. "I wouldn't allow anything to happen to you in the digital world, nor will I allow any calamity to befall you now."

She blinked but when she opened her eyes once more she found herself back in her bedroom. Sitting up she looked around her room, thinking about what the female spellcaster had said.

_My favorite has always been with me?_ she thought and looked up as the poster of said Duel Monster. _She helped me in that digital duel against Nightmare Penguin. She believed in me and I believed in her so because of that and Yugi's Dark Magician we won. She also said she wouldn't let anything happen to me but what if we can't find the answer?_ She hugged her knees to her chest tightly as she resisted the urge to cry. "I'm so scared..."

~

"I'm so glad you two made it there alright," Keriam said into the phone. "No, we'll be okay. We know how Uncle Zack's job does this to you two but hey, you'll be back in time for graduation." She looked at Joey who smirked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "Okay, Auntie, love you both. Bye."

"So they're safe?" Joey asked as his girlfriend hung up the phone.

"Yes, they're at the hotel and-" Keriam was stopped mid-sentence by a passionate kiss and the next thing she knew, she was on the couch with Joey on top of her.

He broke the kiss and looked into her hazy green eyes. "Would you like to take a shower?" he asked with a seductive grin.

"As long as I get to wash you first," Keriam grinned and pulled Joey down into another kiss.

The phone rang and Joey growled but he didn't stop kissing Keriam. The answering machine picked up after the fourth ring with Zack's voice greeting the caller. "Hello, you are talking to a machine. I am capable of receiving messages. My owners do not need siding, windows or a hot tub, and their carpets are clean. They give to charity through their office and do not need their picture taken. If you're still with me, leave your name and number and they will get back to you."

*BEEP*

"Hi, Keriam, it's Cheri."

At the sound of her best friend's voice, Keriam pushed Joey off of her, sending the poor blonde to the floor as she jumped over the couch and grabbed the phone. "Cheri! Are you okay?"

"That hurt," Joey grunted as he stood up and rubbed his backside.

"Yes and no. Keriam... I have to tell you something really important but I don't have a lot of time," she said quietly. "You and Tea must find the answer to the riddle or else you'll suffer the same fate as myself."

"But Cheri, Bakura said you know the answer to the riddle. What is it?"

"You won't believe it but it's been under our nose the entire time." She weakly laughed before coughing. "Right under our nose..."

_No... her voice is getting weaker! _"Cheri please, tell me the answer!" she said, gripping the phone with both hands now.

"Ker, the answer lies within ourselves... Remember that episode, where the gang met Yami and Bakura for the first time?"

"You mean that Shadow Game?"

"Just remember what he asked... Where does your favorite lie?" With that said there was a click and the line went dead.

"Cheri? Cheri?!" No answer. Biting her lip she looked at the caller ID and hit the redial button. The receptionist at the front desk of the hospital answered and quickly transferred the call to Cheri's room. Inside Rose looked up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Dante, I need to speak with Cheri. It's Keriam."

"Keriam? Honey I'm sorry but you can't talk to her right now."

"But I have to she just called me!"

"... That's impossible she couldn't have possibly called you."

"Why not?"

"Because... she's in a coma." She looked at where her daughter lay, hooked up to an IV stand with the heart monitor beeping softly.

"A coma…"

Joey walked around the couch and stood behind Keriam.

"But she just called me!" Keriam protested. "I swear! I would never make something like this up! Mrs. Dante, you know me!"

"Keriam, I've been here for over an hour. She hasn't moved and her vital signs haven't changed either."

_But she called me…_ Keriam thought, _I know she did…_

"I'll call you tomorrow if there's any change, okay?" said Rose.

"… Okay…" Keriam whispered and hung up the phone. She looked at the answering machine and hit the play button.

"You have no messages," the electronic voice spoke.

"But Cheri called…" Keriam said. "She's in a coma… but she called me…"

Joey wrapped his arms around Keriam's waist and hugged her. "You want me to call Seto?"

Numbly, she nodded and allowed Joey to lead her back to the couch and sat down. Joey picked up the phone and dialed the CEO's number.

"Kaiba."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Good evening to you too, mutt. I take it that Mrs. Dante called you."

"No, she didn't," said Joey as he started to pace. "But before I tell you how we found out, how long has Cheri been in a coma?"

"Since she passed out in the nurse's office this afternoon," Seto answered.

"Here's a surprise for you: Cheri called here."

There was a long pause, and then, "How is that possible?!" 

"Eardrum, Seto!" Joey yelped. "I'd like to keep it, thank you!"

"I swear if this is some sick joke-" he started to threaten.

"Look I don't like you but I wouldn't stoop this low!!" the blonde yelled angrily.

"... Let me talk to Keriam."

"Kaiba-"

"Keriam. Now."

Growling he turned the phone over to his girlfriend. "Mr. High-and-Mighty wants to talk to you."

She looked at the phone before slowly taking it and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Keriam, did Cheri actually talk to you? If so, how can that be?"

"I don't know…" Keriam's voice broke as tears ran down her cheeks. "Seto, I swear to Ra that she called. The answering machine picked up and we both heard her but… when I played back the message, it wasn't there."

She heard him sigh and then mumble something that she couldn't make out. "Did she say anything?"

"She said that Tea and I have to answer the riddle or we'll suffer the same fate as her. And that the answer has been right under our noses the entire time."

"You aren't going to have that fate, Keriam," Seto promised. "Neither is Tea and we'll find the riddle's answer."

"… Okay…"

"I'm going to have Cheri moved to the medical facility at Kaiba Corp tomorrow morning. If you want to come and see her, I'll let the staff know that you're coming."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"Try to get some sleep, Keriam. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Seto hung up his phone.

Slowly, she did the same but clung to her boyfriend tightly as he held her to his chest. "She called me... you heard it too. Right?" She looked up at him as more tears threaten to fall.

"Yeah, I heard her loud and clear," he said softly, reaching up to gently wipe the tears away. "But this is just too weird."

"Tell me about it. But, if she's in a coma how did she call me?"

"No idea, babe. No idea whatsoever." Holding her close he rubbed her back, silently rocking back and forth as they continued to sit on the couch. _Find the answer under our nose... you couldn't have given us a better clue?_

~

"Where's Bakura?" Malik asked.

"In his soul room," answered Ryou. "He's locked himself in and despite my attempts, he won't come out."

Marik sat on the counter, his right leg drawn up as he stared off into space. The spirit was indeed worried about Cheri, and his fear increased as he thought about what would happen to Keriam if they didn't find the answer to the riddle the Daughter of Isis gave them.

"Are you okay, Ryou?"

"I guess so…" the white-haired boy said. "I am worried about Cheri, but I'm also worried about Tea and Keriam. The question is which one will be next?"

~Probably Tea,~ Marik spoke. ~If you look at the line of succession with their gods, Ra was the first, Osiris is next, and then Anubis.~

"It's reversed," said Malik.

"Then what do we do to keep it from happening?" Ryou asked.

~What else? Solve the riddle,~ Marik said quietly.

"Ryou, do you know if Cheri said anything before she went into the coma?" Malik asked as gently as he could.

He sighed deeply as he ran his hands through his hair. "You'll have to ask Bakura about that. When I returned to the auditorium our link was, I guess you can say strained. I could hear them talking but I don't know of what. It was like trying to listen to a conversation through a brick wall."

~Then I think it's time he indulge us with what he knows. Ryou, can I see the ring for a minute?~

"Marik, what do you have planned?" his light asked.

~I'm going to try and enter his soul room. If he won't come out here, then I'll just have to go in and talk with him.~

Ryou and Malik looked at each other.

"It's not like they haven't both been in my body before," said Ryou.

Malik crossed his arms. "That's what concerns me."

~I couldn't do anything then,~ Marik said, ~I can't do anything now. However, Malik, I am going to need your help.~

"Why am I not surprised?"

Marik settled inside his light and took over. He reached across the kitchen table, taking the Millennium Ring in his left hand and placed his right hand on Ryou's forehead.

"Any message for the thief?" Marik asked.

"Just that I'm worried as much as he is."

Nodding he closed his eyes and concentrated. From beneath his hand the ring began to glow ever so lightly. Marik tensed as he felt his spirit enter the Millennium Ring, leaving Malik to keep up the contact. Ryou gasped as he felt something strange but otherwise kept still. The ring stopped glowing and Malik opened his eyes.

"Marik?"

~I'm in but I can feel the ring trying to drive me out. I won't have a lot of time,~ he explained quickly.

"Be careful." They just hoped everything worked out in the end.

Marik found himself before a wooden door, bit old-fashioned but it looked strong enough to hold. Reaching up he went to knock but before he could touch it the door silently swung open with a low creak. He pushed it open more and was met with a room of utter darkness.

"Bakura?" he called out. His voice seemed to echo around the room. _How big is his soul room?_ he thought to himself and hesitantly took a step inside. "Bakura, it's Marik."

"Go away," came the answer as it vibrated around the room.

"How long are you going to hide in here?"

"Leave me alone."

"Damnit Bakura we need to talk!"

"I have nothing to talk about so get out or I'll throw you out."

"Fine. You want Cheri to die in a coma be my guest!" Just as he was about to leave he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head. Cursing he reached up to touch the lump but felt hands turn him around and slam him against the wall.

The former thief glared at him angrily as he suppressed the urge to strangle the other spirit. "You, have no idea how I feel right now so don't even try to second guess me!" he growled behind clenched teeth.

Marik was surprised but on the plus side at least he wasn't moping around in this dark room. "Does that mean you'll come out and tell us what Cheri said to you?"

"... No. Besides, all she asked was where my favorite lies." He released him and turned away. Slowly the darkness lifted as it revealed a bed with a table and chair made of dark, polished wood. Wordlessly he sat on the edge of the bed. "I've been thinking about it over and over but it doesn't make a lot of sense."

"So... you can't help us." Moving a bit cautiously Marik went to the table and pulling the chair out, turned it so he was sitting backwards on it.

"I didn't say that but I remember asking that same question a long time ago. Back, when I first met the pharaoh and all his little friends."

"So what happened?" Marik asked.

"Played a game--a Shadow Game to be precise, and I used Ryou and the others as pawns."

"Very nice."

"It was rather interesting…"

Marik noticed him pause. "What is it?"

"… Nothing," Bakura said.

"There's something you aren't telling me."

"It's nothing. Look I told you all I know okay so leave me alone."

"... Fine you win." Getting up he pushed the chair to the table and made to leave but looked at him once more. "I know how you feel."

Bakura snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I know what it's like to love someone you know you can never have." Not waiting for a reply he headed for the door but before stepping out of the room he called over his shoulder. "Message from Ryou: he's just as worried as you are."

The door closed silently and Marik gasped as the ring pushed him out.

Malik pulled back and blinked. "That felt... weird."

Ryou reached up to touch the ring. ~Bakura?~ No answer. "I guess he didn't want to come out."

~No... and right now he's not gonna be very helpful,~ Marik said as he separated and looked at the boys. ~Sorry but I did what I could.~

"It's okay," said Ryou and he sighed. "I wish he would open up more."

~Hell would freeze over.~

The phone rang and Malik answered. "Hello? Yugi, what's wrong?"

Marik and Ryou looked at him.

"She is? He did? What about Keriam? Okay, we'll be there shortly." Malik hung up the phone. "Tea's in a coma. Seto had them moved to the medical center at Kaiba Corp."

~What about Keriam?~ Marik demanded.

"She's with them but she's not doing too good."

~It's happening but this is too soon.~

Malik said nothing as he quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Malik, who are you calling?" the young boy asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Ishizu. And I'm telling her to bring the Millennium Necklace."

~

Rose checked the charts once more as she looked at the machines beeping softly. So far their heart rates and blood pressure seemed normal but their body temperatures were dropping little by little. She couldn't explain it and she wanted both girls at the hospital but Kaiba Corp was better equipped with the latest technology and security.

Mrs. and Mr. Gardner were worried sick but she could give them no explanation as to what had happened. They had left for home an hour ago but she promised to call them if anything changed. Setting the charts down she sighed and looked at the friends who had come to help. She also noticed how Keriam seemed weak and pale. _God we may need another bed soon, _she thought to herself grimly.

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and turn. "Seto."

"Rose," he said quietly, "it's late. You should get some sleep."

"I can't leave Cheri--she's my baby." Rose mentally kicked herself for saying the last word.

Seto seemed unaffected by the statement but inside it did hit a chord. "You need to rest," he said, "I promise I will call you as soon as anything changes." Seto hated the fact that he was sending Rose away from her daughter but they needed to keep what was happening to the Sisters very quiet.

"... Alright but I will be back later." She rubbed her eyes before nodding to him. "Take care of her."

"You have my word." He watched as she slowly left and it took everything he had not to call her back.

Ryou and Malik just arrived and accompanying them were Rashid and Ishizu. "Seto, what happened?" Ryou asked.

"Tea's parents tried to wake her up this morning but they couldn't and she was cold to the touch. Cheri's conditions haven't changed either," he said in an emotionless tone.

Marik separated and knelt before Keriam, seeing how pale she seemed. Reaching out he rested his hands on her clenched hands. ~Don't worry, we'll figure this out before it gets to you,~ he told her in a gentle voice.

Keriam looked at him distantly and slowly nodded.

Marik stood up and walked over to Yugi who stood beside Tea's bed. ~How is she?~

"No change," the shorter boy answered quietly.

Tristen walked into the room. "Joey told me what happened," he said and looked at the two unconscious girls, glancing at the one still awake.

Yami slowly separated and looked at the young dancer then at his light. ~Yugi...~

"If I had been there I could've helped her..."

"Hey don't kick yourself like that," Tristen spoke up, moving to rest his hand on his shoulder.

"But I talked to her last night; maybe if I had talked to her a bit longer..."

~Tristen's right. Unless we find the answer to the riddle all the Sisters will suffer the same fate.~ He looked up and met the blonde's gaze as he held the brunette tighter.

Ishizu slowly moved over and reaching out lightly rested her hand on Cheri's forehead. With the other hand she reached up to touch the necklace and closed her eyes.

~

_ "There was more to the story, Agalameia, but we do not know what happened."_

_ "Why not, mother?"_

_ "Some of the knowledge was lost over time. A few lessons that were very important have been forgotten. The Sisters of the Moon that lived long before our time decided that it wasn't necessary to pass on some of the teachings from the Daughter of __Isis__."_

_ "Will __Isis__ teach them to us?"_

_ The older woman looked at her daughter and smiled. "Maybe she will, and perhaps the Daughter of __Isis__ will teach them to you and your Sisters herself."_

~

Ishizu lowered her hand and sighed.

~Anything?~ Marik asked.

"Only a memory of when Cheri was Agalameia and her mother then talking to her," Ishizu opened her eyes. "She said that maybe the Daughter of Isis would teach the Sisters of the Moon the lessons that had been lost."

"Now would be a good time," Joey muttered under his breathe.

Seto didn't say anything but what was there left to say? "Keriam, is there anyway you can speak to Isis yourself?"

"I don't know," she said weakly. "Back then when I prayed to her, sometimes she answered, other times she didn't."

"Have you prayed to her recently?" asked Ishizu.

Keriam nodded. "For Amierla to be judged fairly and forgive her ways. I guess she answered because I dreamed about Amierla and she was very happy where she was."

"Wait, doesn't praying to the gods take a lot of energy out of you?" Joey asked.

"Depending on the prayer," his girlfriend answered. "Because it takes a lot of energy to send it quickly to the god or goddess you send it to. For this, it will take a lot out of me."

"We have to chance it," said Rashid.

"No way!" Joey tightened his arms around Keriam.

~It's the only way,~ said Malik.

~Joey, please,~ Yami spoke.

"Listen, mutt," Seto walked over to the couple. "Nobody wants what's happening right now to continue. If there's a way for Keriam to ask Isis for help then she should do it. Or do you prefer seeing her waste away right before your eyes?"

He glared at the CEO angrily for suggesting such a thing but before he opened his mouth he took a good look at everyone, seeing how scared, nervous, and fearful they were he took a look at where Tea and Cheri were laying in a coma. With each passing second their temperatures dropped and their skin grew paler. He didn't want to admit it but if they didn't answer the riddle soon they would die... and Keriam would soon join them. Closing his eyes tightly he embraced her tightly.

"I don't like it... but we don't have a choice. Promise you won't leave me," he whispered to her as he tried to be strong.

Keriam smiled and kissed him softly. "As long as you're by my side." Taking a deep breathe she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and prayed with all her heart. "Mother Isis, hear my prayer."

A light golden glow enveloped Keriam. Everyone in the room watched and waited anxiously while Keriam silently prayed. The glow around Keriam began to flicker violently before vanishing and she started to fall over.

"Keriam!" Joey cried as he caught her and went to his knees on the floor, holding her tightly in his arms. Ryou and Malik raced over to them.

"... Bakura..." the brunette said weakly. "... Your duel... with Yami..."

The thief spirit appeared beside his light and looked at her. ~What about it?~

"... Cheri was right..." Keriam reached into her pocket and pulled out two Duel Monster Cards. "It was all... under our noses... Bakura... the duel... Ryou's favorite... was in... your hand... Yami... held the other... favorites..."

Before any of them could ask what she was talking about, Keriam's eyes slid shut and the cards slipped from her hand. Joey picked Keriam up and placed her on the bench.

"A lot of good that did," he growled angrily.

Seto leaned down, picked up the two cards and looked at them. A Polymerization Card and Wingweaver.

_ The Sisters must merge with their favorite..._

Seto's eyes widened.

_ Where does your favorite lie?_

The Wingweaver was Keriam's favorite Duel Monster Card.

"That's it..." Seto whispered then aloud, "That's it!"

Everyone looked at the CEO.

"That's what she meant by their favorite!" Seto turned to them. "Their favorite Duel Monster! Keriam's favorite is Wingweaver, Cheri's is Performance of Sword."

"What are you talking about?" Tristen asked.

Seto held up the two cards. "They have to merge with their favorite Duel Monster."

~That's what Cheri was talking about,~ said Bakura as he turned to Yami. ~Our duel when the others were their favorite cards on the playing field.~

~I remember... But we don't have Tea's deck. How are we going to merge her with her favorite?~ Yami asked.

"I have her favorite card..." Yugi whispered and pulled out his deck. Looking through the cards he smiled and held it up to see. "In the digital duel she used Dark Magician Girl as her deck master and it was because of her that Nightmare Penguin was beaten!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this before they get worse!" Joey yelled at them.

"Wait does this mean their souls will locked in their cards like ours were?" Ryou asked.

The spirits looked at one another. ~I don't know... but if its to save them what choice do we have? Seto, do you have Cheri's card?~

He reached into his coat and pulled out the card. "This had better save her, thief." 

Bakura paused for a moment. ~I used the Ring on all of them but Tea's powers were still dormant then.~ He looked at Yugi, Ishizu, and Seto. ~We might have to use all the Items this time.~

Seto walked over to Cheri and turned off the heart monitor. After removing the wires from her chest, he lifted her into his arms. "We better bring them down to the dueling lab," he said, "this way we can avoid attention from the staff."

"Good idea." Yugi removed the wires from Tea and picked her up.

Joey lifted Keriam from the bench and everyone quietly left the room.

They quickly walked over to the next building and entered the Dueling Lab.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled upon seeing his brother dueling against the computer.

"I've got the safety on!" he replied and destroyed the computer's monster.

"Winner: Mokuba," the electronic voice announced.

"Yes!" the younger Kaiba removed his deck from the duel disk and turned around. "What's going on?"

"You're about to see a new kind of merging," Marik said, now in control of his light's body.

Seto, Yugi, and Joey gently lay the Sisters of the Moon on the floor. They each placed the Sister's favorite Duel Monster and Polymerization card on their chests.

The three yamis and CEO stood in a circular formation as Ishizu stood behind her brother. Bakura nodded and closing his eyes focused everyone into the ring. Yami did the same followed by Seto as he held the rod out, and Ishizu closed her eyes; Marik closed his eyes as he felt the necklace's power flow into him. Soon the items were glowing brightly. Lifting their hands they channeled the ancient magic into the cards and before everyone's eyes the cards slowly began to glow.

Without warning, the Sisters' bodies lifted into the air, the cards circled them faster and faster until they resembled nothing but a blur. One by one the girls' bodies began to glow their significant color and judging by the sudden gasp from Tristen, the glow was bright enough to be seen by those that didn't have special sight.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked as he watched with awe.

"We're gonna try to save their lives, kiddo," Joey said as he watched closely.

"By the magic of Polymerization we merge the Sisters of the Moon with their favorite!" the boys called out and quick as lightning the cards entered the girls' chest. 

The area was surrounded by a bright light Yami, Bakura, and Malik cried out as their bodies were engulfed by the golden light of the items. They didn't know what was happening but for some reason they felt themselves getting pulled out of their hosts' bodies and began to feel heavy. An explosion of light made everyone cry out and look away but when it died they could only stare. The Sisters were on their feet but they were dressed as their favorite Duel Monsters.

Keriam wore a soft yellow outfit with blue stones and had six glorious white wings sprouting from her back; Tea looked just like the female spellcaster dressed in blue and pink with the specter held tightly in her hand; Cheri was dressed in loose pants with a sash and a small top but bore heavily bladed cuffs on her wrists. One by one their eyes opened and they looked at themselves in sheer surprise.

"Oh my god!!" Tea blushed madly as she tried tugging the outfit up her chest then tugged down as it lifted. "Who made this outfit like this?!"

"W-Whoa!" Keriam tired hard to stay balance as all her wings spread in different directions. "I keep falling over!"

Cheri nearly hit the floor as the unfamiliar weight of the blades dragged her down, digging into the floor deeply. She tried lifting her arms but fell back to her knees. "Hey!! I can't lift my arms-" She blinked and took a better look at Ryou. _Wait, does he have two heads?_ Her eyes widen and she began to blush. "Um Ryou? You... might want to look to your left."

"You too, Yugi," Keriam said with the same expression on her face as Cheri.

Ryou and Yugi did and they found themselves looking at their darker halves who were now solid.

And naked.

Yelping, the two lights quickly took their jackets off and wrapped them around the two no longer spirits' waists.

"Well..." Tea said with a large blush across her cheeks.

"Hey, Cheri," Keriam looked at her best friend with a rather interesting grin, "I've been wanting to say this for over a year."

"What?"

"The doujinshi underestimated."

"Yes, indeed they did!" Cheri grinned.

"What's a doujinshi?" Mokuba asked.

"A short manga created by a fan that's based on their favorite anime," Keriam explained. _But the ones we had were definitely NOT for children._ She looked to her right, seeing the Ishtar family standing side by side, and the youngest male was shirtless. "Um... Marik?"

He nodded.

"Where's Malik?"

Marik looked at Ishizu and Rashid before reaching behind himself and led out a shorter version of himself, minus the gold jewelry and wearing the shirt.

"This bites," Malik grumbled.

Bakura burst out laughing while everyone else stared in shock at the now ten-year-old Malik.

"What... happened?" Yami asked as he kept a tight hold on the jacket as if it was his lifeline.

"You know that pull we felt? I think the excess power gave the spirits of the puzzle and ring a solid form," Malik grumbled.

"But why are you a kid?" Tristen asked as he tried not to stare at the girls.

"I don't know but I will say this; Malik, you are just too cute," Cheri commented with a smile. Malik blushed madly as everyone laughed softly.

Joey moved to his love's side as he removed his jacket but how was he going to drape it on her shoulders? "Hey Keriam, you think you can fold your wings or something?"

"I can try." She closed her eyes and slowly, the wings lowered and folded against her back. Joey placed the jacket around her shoulders but the tips of the feathers were still visible.

Tea gave up on trying to tug the outfit to cover herself and lifted a hand as her hat fell over her eyes. "So you guys found the answer to the riddle."

"You weren't kidding when you said it was under our noise," Yugi gave a half smile.

Seto went over to Cheri's side and keeping his arms around her waist, helped her up. "You're right, those things are heavy."

"It's getting easier to handle but I'm afraid to hug you now," she sighed softly. "I never, want to go through that again."

"It could have been worse; your favorite card could have been Battle Ox."

"Wonder what would've happened if I said Gemini Elves was my favorite."

"Now that I would have paid to see!" Bakura commented loudly.

"Be quiet! How are we going to explain this?" Ryou asked. "We can't say we just found out we had long lost brothers."

"Can't we talk about this where we can have more privacy?" Malik asked; he kept pulling down on the shirt making sure it didn't go any higher about his mid-thigh. "And covered decently?"

"Good idea," Ishizu agreed.

Rashid removed his cloak and wrapped it around Malik, giving the boy more coverage. Seto walked out of the room and returned with two lab coats, handing them to Bakura and Yami.

"Thank you," Yami said as he put it on, while Yugi held the jacket until the Pharaoh was now covered properly.

Bakura let Ryou's jacket drop.

"BAKURA!!" his light yelled. "The girls!!"

"So what?" the thief buttoned the lab coat. "They've already seen the promised land."

"I doubt they want to buy property," said Marik.

Tea already had her back turned but for good measure was keeping her eyes covered. Joey was glaring at the thief as he wrapped his arms around Keriam tightly, holding her close and Cheri was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey why didn't you cover your eyes?" Tristen asked.

She held up her wrists. "And risk making myself blind? You want to feel how much they weight?"

Yugi pulled his jacket back on and touched his girlfriend's arm, letting her it was okay to look. "So where to now?" he asked.

**Author's Note: **Heikou: Oh lord, I would have probably stared or fainted.

Janime: I would've stared.

Heikou: Now I know a lot of people don't like Tea but she really is a cool character! She's pretty, smart, nice, sticks up for herself, can hold her own, can duel (better than Joey, I mean she beat him in the beginning).

Janime: Hey!! .

Heikou: And it's not really certain if she likes Yami in the anime. Besides, it's a crush and look at us! We drool over fictional characters so what do you call that? If you like Tea good for you, if you don't that's your own business. Look at this link and tell me you don't think this isn't gorgeous.

www .janime .biz / images / FanArt / anzu / 01/12 .jpg

Janime: Sorry about the spaces but it'll disappear if we leave it connected. It's pretty. Man, I wish I could draw.

Heikou: But you write so well!

Janime: Aw, thank you. So do you.

Heikou: Especially on the lemons we cut out from this fic.

Janime: (LOL) Well, they're permitted to have at least one good dream.


	7. Unusal Gifts

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Seven

Unusual Gifts

Malik pulled the pale blue T-shirt over his head and slid his arms through the short sleeves. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and then noticed Marik's reflection as he watched his now shorter other half finish dressing.

"You don't have them," said Marik.

Malik turned around. "Have what?"

"The hieroglyphs--you don't have them on your back."

Malik reached behind under his shirt and touched the skin of his back, discovering it smooth and not any trace of significant indents engraved upon the tanned flesh.

"If... I don't have them, then..." His eyes widen and he looked at Marik.

Marik frowned as he reached behind his back only to encounter thick scarring. Turning his back to the mirror he lifted the back of his own shirt. There, the passage was carved into his skin as if he had been the one to go through the pain. "Happy birthday to me..." he mumbled.

Malik reached out and lightly traced the marks before blinking at how small his hand looked. "This is another chance for me... but I can live under the sun instead of hiding from it..." he whispered.

The older boy let his shirt drop and turned to face him, kneeling to his level. "Hey, cheer up. You may look like you're ten years old but you still have the mind of a teenager."

He smiled up at him. "You make it sound like a good thing."

"Wheeler can't get made at you for staring at Keriam." Standing he ruffled his hair. "Better get finished dressing the others are waiting for us."

"I'm surprised that Mokuba kept his old clothes," Malik pulled on the socks and shorts. "How do I look?"

"Like a boy ready for summer," Marik grinned and they left the room, heading downstairs where the others were waiting in the living room.

Yami and Bakura were now dressed in decent clothing, courtesy of their hikaris having raced to their homes and grabbing a few necessities. Yami had on a pair of trousers and a dark undershirt. Bakura was wearing a snug black shirt and dark jeans.

Cheri and Tea were back into regular clothing again. Keriam was still in the Wingweaver dress. Her wings were now gone having figured out how to retract them; the only evidence were six evenly spaced lines on her back near her shoulder blades.

Tea had managed to magic her outfit and staff away but could also call upon them at will. Cheri didn't have that much luck but had her outfit hidden away and with Tea's help managed to will the blades away but the gold braces with large gemstones remained. "So, now we have three extra people," she sighed and curled her legs underneath her body.

"Yami can stay with me," Yugi spoke up. "It's not much but the sofa folds out into a bed. We just don't use it very often."

"That's fine with me," Yami said with a wave of his hand. "Solomon more or less knows about me anyway."

"So that leaves Bakura and Malik," Tea counted.

"Well I still have that guestroom where Malik was staying in," Ryou spoke up.

"Wrong. I'm taking that room now," Bakura spoke up. "Since we each have a solid form I doubt we can go back to our soul rooms and sleep like we used to."

"I don't think so, either," said Marik. "And I'm not giving up that room. The bed's large enough for Malik and me to share."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch," Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you stay with your sister and Rashid at the hotel?"

Marik crossed his arms. "Because they only booked one room."

Everyone looked at Ishizu and Rashid. Ishizu pulled at the Millennium Necklace as if it had tightened a little, while Rashid shifted uncomfortably.

"Aaaaah," the Sisters of the Moon chorused.

Joey held his hand out to Tristen. "Pay up," said the blonde.

"Joey, you didn't!!" Keriam exclaimed as she glared at him.

Tristen sighed and made to reached for his wallet but froze when he found himself staring at the tip of a blue and gold staff. He blinked and swallowed as it moved under his chin, making him look back. Tea looked furious as she glared at him angrily.

"If you even think of paying for such a stupid and meaningless bet I'm going to see just what spells I can practice on you," she threaten.

"Um I promise I won't?" You could see he was now terrified of the dancer turned magician as she sat back with her arms crossed over her chest but still held her staff.

"Keriam… I respect that Joey's your boyfriend but I have to agree with Tea," Cheri said slowly as she leveled a glare at both of the boys each in turn. "That was a stupid and sick bet."

"I know," she looked at the blonde and soon the young man had his head hanging as he mumbled an apology.

"So that still leaves the question of where they will be staying," Seto brought up as he tried to get the spotlight off Ishizu and Rashid.

"They're always your place," Bakura pointed out.

"I don't think so."

"Afraid I'll steal something?"

"That and the media will begin to spread rumors if they see you moving into the mansion."

"Besides, how are we going to explain you to my mom? As far as she knows, Ryou is an only child, and Malik has an older sister and someone he considers a brother," Cheri added as she began to braid a curl restlessly.

"So do Aunt Terry and Uncle Zack," said Keriam. "They'll be home by tomorrow night, and we're graduating in few days."

Tea sighed as she sat next to Yugi. "Could this day get any better?"

"So you have found the answer to the riddle," spoke a male voice and everyone in the room tensed.

A man walked through the far wall, carrying a golden scale and small orb in his hands with a gold ankh in the shape of a key hanging from a thick cord around his neck.

Yami stood up and nodded his head to the new arrival. "Shadi..."

"Shadi?!" Cheri growled and for a moment she saw red as she fairly bolted from the couch and made her way to him. Stopping in front of him she glared angrily before pulling her first back and planted one firmly in the middle of his face. "You stupid jerk!!" Reaching down she pulled him up and slammed him against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't strangle you with the damn key?!"

"Whoa Cheri calm down!!" Marik yelled as he stood and tried grabbing her arm but let go when she stomped on his foot. "Damnit what was that for?!"

"This is between me and him. He's got a lot to pay for."

"But he's on our side!" Yugi protested. "He's a good guy!"

Seto managed to get behind his fiancée and wrapping his arms around her waist pulled her back but she wasn't willing to go peacefully as she kept a strangle hold on his cloak. "Cheri let go already! I'm sure you broke his nose!" he tried soothing her temper but she just growled.

"Oh that's just the beginning. He gave Pegasus the damn eye; he killed people under Anubis' name; he nearly killed Yugi when he wanted to challenge Yami to a damn Shadow Game; he had someone nearly choke Joey to death and push him out the window; he put Tea's life in danger by turning her into a damn puppet with this Ra damned key!!"

The brunette blinked as she slowly stood. "What are you talking about? I've never meet him before!"

Cheri stopped struggling when her hand was pried off and just heaved before looking at her Sister. "Do you remember when those curators were found dead? Do you remember the professor that tried to kill Joey even after you knocked out three of his teeth?" She nodded and Joey remembered as he glared at Shadi who was holding his bleeding nose. "FYI Sister, he entered your soul room, changed it so you were a soulless puppet and then used you as bait to lure Yami out for a damn Shadow Game." But she turned her gaze back at him. "Or should I use the term, 'a pretty doll without memories or a voice'?"

Tea blinked and then her eyes widened as the memories came back to her. Scowling, the Daughter of Osiris rose slowly from the couch and walked over to Shadi.

The Keeper managed to sit upright and looked at Tea; her face was calm but the look in her eyes was like the high point of a hurricane. The next thing Shadi knew, he was lying on the floor again with a sharp pain now on the right side of his face.

Tea rested her scepter over her shoulder and glared down at Shadi. "Anything else you'd like to tell what you made me do?"

Keriam quickly went to her Sister and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "Tea, please go back to the couch," said Keriam. "Everyone, back off."

As the others moved away, Keriam went over to Shadi and healed him, knowing full well that Tea and Cheri were glaring at her back. The Daughter of Ra helped the Keeper stand up.

"Thank you," said Shadi. "Apparently, the Daughter of Ra has more-" He was cut off as Keriam sent her knee to his groin. All the men in the room flinched.

"That's for being a complete moron," Keriam said and stepped back. "This is for what you did that almost cost Joey's life!" She pulled back her right fist and slammed it into the left side of the Keeper's face. He fell to the floor and rolled onto his back. Keriam placed a sandaled foot against Shadi's throat. "And give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your windpipe for lying to Marik?"

Shadi grabbed her ankle and tried moving her foot away, but Keriam applied more pressure. "Hands off or I will kill you, Shadi." She was not lying, the tone in her voice said that Keriam would.

"Keriam please! I'm sure he has a good reason for being here!" Ishizu said as she held her hands out.

"So we can use him for a punching bag?" Cheri growled. "May I remind you that because of him, Marik decided to go and kill Yami because he said it was the Pharaoh's fault you lived underground when it was really your father's fault? People who serve the gods worship the sun not shun it. Then thing took over your brother's body and nearly killed Ryou, and then tried to kill you and Rashid."

"Mr. Ishtar had his best intention for his clan," Rashid said with a scowl.

"Oh don't you even try to defend him and don't give me that look!" she snapped at him angrily.

"After everything he deserves everything we've been throwing at him," Tea glowered as she gripped her staff tightly then sighed deeply. "But I think we should hear him out."

"As much as I hate to say it... we should. I'm sure Anubis is very happy with you," Cheri growled as she began to lightly pace.

Joey slowly made his way over and rested his hand on Keriam's shoulder. "I know you and the others are very upset but... hear him out? Afterwards you can beat him black and blue or whatever. Please?"

Keriam said nothing and removed her foot from the Keeper's neck, allowing him to breathe easier. She turned away, not bothering to heal him again. "By the way, Shadi, I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

Yami walked over to Shadi and helped the Keeper to stand. _Well, at least Keriam didn't do too much damage to his face, _the Pharaoh frowned a little at the bruise forming on Shadi's cheek.

The Keeper nodded his thanks to Yami. Carefully, Shadi leaned down and retrieved the Scale and Eye from the floor. "Now will you please let me explain why I have come here?" he asked as he gave the Sisters of the Moon a light scowl.

"Keep making that face and I'm gonna carve you a new one," Cheri warned even as Seto pulled her against him.

Bakura couldn't help but smirk. _About time,_ he thought to himself a bit smugly.

"So why are you here?" Yugi asked as he took Tea's hand in his own, having her sit next to him but didn't mind as she kept her specter handy.

"I have something for the Sisters of the Moon." He wordlessly removed the key from his neck and held the item out.

Joey looked at the items before looking up at him with a stern look on his face. "You don't seem the type that hands out gifts of any sort."

Shadi only closed his eyes as the three Millennium Items floated from his hands. The Key went to Keriam, the Eye went to Tea, and the Scales went to Cheri. Everyone watched as the ancient magical relics settled on the Sisters of the Moon's laps.

"There is no way I am putting that thing in my left eye socket," Tea said flatly.

"You don't have to," Shadi told her. "It can reside in your scepter."

"Why are you giving these to us?" Keriam asked as she turned the Key over in her hands.

"The Daughter of Isis said to give them to you after the merge."

"... You know the Daughter of Isis?" He nodded and Cheri almost lunged at him but Seto held her tight. "Oh come on he deserves another whack!"

"I'm tempted to hit him as well but I'm afraid you'll kill him," Seto explained. "That should be left to us."

"... Fair enough."

"Shadi... why didn't you tell us that you knew about Isis' Daughter?" Marik asked slowly although he kept clenching and unclenching his hands.

"I was told not to. She said that you would have to figure the riddle out for yourselves and that I couldn't help you."

"Help? What have you done to help us?" one of the girls snorted.

Tea looked at the eye, watching the light glint off it before shuddering and closed her fingers around it tightly. "So now what do we do with it? Are they ours to keep or are you going to take them back when we're done?"

"That is up to the Items," said the Keeper. "They choose their masters."

"So why did the Millennium Rod leave Marik and go back to Seto?" Tristen asked. "I know that Seto was the High Priest five thousand years ago, but Marik had it first in this lifetime."

"They choose the most suitable to be their master."

"Ousted again, eh, Marik?" Bakura smirked.

Marik returned the expression. "I don't see the Ring around your neck."

The thief jumped from the couch and tackled the darker boy.

Malik looked at Ryou. "Well, at least something hasn't changed."

Tristen and Rashid ran over to the feuding duo and pulled them apart.

"So now what? I mean we're merged with our favorites, we have Millennium Items, what do we do?" Cheri asked as she ran her finger along the scale. It felt weird to be holding the item but also... it felt right.

"We must repair the Shadow Realm before it merges with this world," Ishizu said.

"We know that but how? These things don't exactly come with instructions," Keriam sighed as she looped the key around her neck.

Yami frowned as he sat down and tried to think it over. "I think... if you can enter the Shadow Realm maybe... maybe if we pool the item's powers together we can seal it or something."

"Nice idea but I don't think that's gonna be that easy. Yo Shadi, two questions for ya," Joey said as he looked at the Keeper.

"As long as I don't get struck again," he answered as he looked at everyone cautiously.

"You brought it upon yourself," Tea said under her breath.

"First, do you know the Daughter of Isis real name? Two, what do we do now? I mean we answered the riddle, the girls are alive, and now they have those creepy items."

"She didn't tell me her name," Shadi answered.

"Oh brother," Keriam groaned and stood up, pacing around the room.

"As to what you do now," the Keeper shrugged, "you have to figure that out for yourselves. I have done what I was instructed and can no longer help you."

"You're really more of an annoyance than help, Shadi," Cheri narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cheri, please," Yami looked at her. "His line has been guarding my family's burial grounds for many generations."

"Sorry about changing the subject," Marik spoke, finally released from Rashid's grip; Bakura was back on the couch, fuming slightly. "Why did we split, and why is Malik a child?"

"That I definitely do not know," said Shadi. "All the Daughter of Isis told me was that the Sisters of the Moon's powers were fading because the barrier holding back the Shadow Realm was weakening. Light and Dark shall divide, and the Sisters shall merge with their favorites."

Tea looked at the three pairs of look-a-likes. "Well, the Light and Dark dividing could have been a little clearer..."

"But why am I ten?" Malik exclaimed.

"When you're ten, nobody listens," said Mokuba, who had been quiet the entire time, listening and watched what happened.

Shadi felt a light tap on his shoulder; he turned and faced Keriam. She plunged the Millennium Key into his forehead.

When he recovered, Shadi found himself standing in a stone-like hallway with a wooden door before him. "My soul room..." he whispered.

"Nothing like the taste of your own medicine, Keeper?"

Shadi turned around. "Why have you done this?"

The Daughter of Ra narrowed her eyes. "I want to make sure you're not hiding anything. So if it's alright with you, I'm going to have a nice little tour of your soul room."

"You have no right to do this to me!"

"Like you had any right to do what you already did! Granted, a couple of those men you killed weren't the best model citizens of the city, and Yugi would most likely never see the Millennium Puzzle again, but there could have been another way!"

Now he fell silent and lowered his head. Keriam said nothing as she brushed past him and opened the door.

His room was covered in sand and it looked like she was walking into the desert itself. The rooms were painted with the images of Egypt and hieroglyphics. What looked like a large stone coffin seemed nearly buried in the ground that she nearly tripped over. Frowning she knelt down and ran her fingers over it. All the indents were in the shape of the Millennium Items. "Guardian's Tomb..." Standing she looked around before noticing a large statue of Anubis in the corner made of black stone and gold accents. "Strong beliefs in Anubis." So far she found nothing wrong but there was something missing, there was no mention of friends or family members. The room was lonely and had an odd chill to it despite the burning heat.

Hearing light footsteps in the sand, Keriam turned and looked at Shadi. "You're an orphan."

The Keeper nodded. "I have lived my entire life completely alone. I had no idea who my parents were until after my father's death, when the Millennium Key was sent to me. I was still a child then. I found Yami's tomb and everything had been written down as to why I had to survive like a street rat." He shrugged. "Not knowing who my family was. This is why I am the way I am--it was all done to protect both me and the tomb."

Keriam felt a pang of sympathy and understanding. "I'm sorry."

Shadi nodded to her. "Someday, I will have to do the same to my child. Never know who he or she is, only pray that the Key will guide my child as it guided me."

"But that isn't right," she countered.

"It is the way it must be done. I have no choice."

"… Everyone has a choice, Shadi." Gripping the key she walked out of the room and felt herself back in her body.

Everyone watched as the two blinked before the Daughter of Ra moved to sit back down, holding the Key tightly. Cheri and Tea looked at each other before looking at their third Sister. Something was up and they wanted to know. But later hopefully.

~

Cheri sat outside on the porch as she drew in her book. She sighed in frustration as she just made a large doodle on the page, pausing from time to time to look at the Millennium Scale at her side. Lightly tapping it with her pencil she slouched even more and stared at the page of her book.

"… Forget this." Setting her book aside she laid back and just stared up. She blinked when someone looked down at her.

"Am I interrupting you?" Shadi asked.

"No just thinking." She sat up and moved her stuff aside as he sat down. For a while neither said anything but what was there to say? Fingering the scales Cheri sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

The Keeper looked at her in mild surprise.

"I'm sorry, for striking you," Cheri repeated softly. "I know that you were doing your duties but… I dunno I guess I just jumped the gun for a minute."

"It is alright. I know that my actions did not seem sound but I had no choice," he said quietly.

"Everyone has a choice."

"The Daughter of Ra told me the same thing."

Cheri smiled as she carefully wrapped her arms around her knees. "Shadi, can you tell me about Egypt? I've always wanted to go there, even when I was a kid. My mom couldn't understand why I wanted to go see a place covered in sand but… then again I'm not exactly ordinary."

"Why do you not ask one of the others?" he asked, not to be rude but was wondering why she was being so nice to him.

"The Ishtars have been living underground most of their life and even when they were able to walk in the sunlight they were too busy with the God cards and stuff. You lived there, you experienced it first hand."

"… Very well then. Egypt is a beautiful country that even know with modern civilization one can still see how people thousands of years ago lived. It is still alive with legends and mystery but, there is also a dark side to such a glorious land. When one has no one to help them or a home to come to it makes life difficult. It is something no one should go through no matter who they are," he said quickly, never once looking at her.

_Just like Bakura after his entire village was killed, _Cheri thought to herself but looking at him, she noticed something. Reaching out she tentively touched his hand. When he looked at her she met his eyes saw what he had been trying to hide.

He had no one in his life; no family, no friends, no one. At first she had been upset but now, she wasn't sure to feel pity or sadness. She had felt like that after her father left the family and even worse when he died but, she had her mother and she had Keriam. Now she had more friends and family than before but she couldn't have children of her own.

She could feel the tears slowly build and threaten to fall she quickly looked away, folding her arms atop her knees and rested her chin on them. "No one should be alone…" she said softly. "To lead a life with no one to care about you… it makes the heart grow cold until it can beat no more."

Shadi looked at her with wide eyes. She had been able to see his true emotions but now, what she said, if was as if she were speaking from experience but how? She had a family and friends. "Unfortunately, one must give up everything for a cause."

"A price too high for some to take, especially when you must walk it alone." Sighing a bit shakily she rubbed at her eyes and rubbed her eyes before rubbing her hands on her pants. "Shadi… I was wrong about you. I'm sorry for hitting you but I just needed to let it out of my system but…" Now she looked at him. "You don't have to be alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Join us!"

"What? No I cannot."

"Why not? You can help us and you understand the situation. You'll be among friends!"

"But this is too dangerous. What if something were to happen?"

"Like what? Look we've been kidnapped, brainwashed, used as bait, nearly died summoning the gods, fought a dark god, watched someone die before our eyes and have their soul devoured, have our power sucked out of our bodies, nearly died from that same power loss, have merged with our favorite Duel Monster, and on top of that we're have household chores, after school jobs, and finals with graduations coming up," he counted off on her fingers all in the same breathe. "After all of that I think we can take on anything the world throws at us! But you know how we got through all of that? We did it together, as friends and family."

"You… You would consider me… a part of your group?" he whispered.

"I would. Look, we serve under the same god so in a way that sort of makes us like siblings. But like you've been told: everyone has a choice so it's up to you." Smiling she tucked the pencil in her hair and picked up her stuff before standing. "Think it over. Laterz." Waving she headed inside to relax some.

~

Bakura muttered to himself as he fluffed the pillows, setting them at one end of the couch. He had to look on the bright side to sleeping in the living room. One, he had access to the television and two, the refrigerator.

Once the pillows were in place, Bakura stretched out along the large piece of furniture, grateful that it was made of a cotton-based material and not leather. He shifted slightly, grunting as his boxer shorts rode up on him a little, and fixed them before placing his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Bakura?"

The thief opened his eyes and looked at his hikari. "What?"

"I just wanted to see if you needed anything else and that I'm sorry about this," he sad quietly.

"I'm fine. Not like I'm gonna live on this sofa forever," he replied.

"Yeah..." He wanted to say something else but… "Bakura?"

"What?"

"What will you do with your life? I mean now that you have a solid form, what will you do?"

Bakura snorted. "I won't be hitting any convenience stores if that's what you're worried about."

"That's one part."

"Don't forget, Ryou, this is a result of the Sisters merging with their favorite Duel Monsters. This new body I have might be temporary."

"I haven't thought about that..." Ryou said quietly. "It still feels weird not having you inside with me."

"You know, some people would take it that wrong way." He chuckled as Ryou blushed brightly but his eyes widen as he watched him pick up a pillow and bring down on his head.

Hard.

"Bakura that was just--don't say that again!" he exclaimed.

"It was a joke!"

"Some joke. Good night."

"Night." Rubbing his head Bakura sighed and lay back down. Grumbling to himself he closed his eyes but smirked a bit. _Maybe now I can dream in peace._

~

"What are you doing?" Marik asked as Malik set two pillows lengthwise in the center of the bed.

"We're in separate bodies now," the younger answered, "but just in case you dream about Keriam, I want a divider between me and your hentai subconscious."

"For the love of Nuit," Marik grumbled as he settled on the other side of the bed.

Malik yawned as he curled up on the bed beneath the blanket. Today's actions had taken a lot out of everyone but he was more than certain that the Sisters would be the ones most tired. By all rights he should be asleep but it seemed Marik had other ideas.

"Malik, you asleep?" Marik asked, looking over at him.

"No but I'm about to," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"This merge, do you think we'll return to ourselves after this is over?" he asked.

"I don't know but if not, make the best of it," came the mumbled reply.

"I would but Wheeler doesn't trust me in the same room with Keriam, especially now that I'm not a spirit." He looked up at the ceiling as thoughts came to mind.

"Marik don't even think about it now go to sleep! You have to go to school tomorrow." The bed shifted and he opened his eyes to look over his shoulder at the now sitting young man.

"Why do I have to go to school!?"

"Do you honestly think they're going to believe I'm a high school senior?"

"… Fine but there is no way I'm taking your final exams."

"Whatever. Now will you at least let me sleep?"

"Gee quick being such a baby." He yelped when he felt a hard pinch in the side. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"I'm ten years old, do I need an excuse? Night." Curling up once more he closed his eyes and within moments, he was fast asleep.

Marik looked down at him, surprising himself by smiling before laying down and looked out the window. The night was quiet it seemed to lull him into sleep. Making himself comfortable he pulled the blanket around him and closed his eyes.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all,_ was the final thought going through his mind as he drifted to sleep.

~

~Hey, Yami.~

"Yes, aibou?"

"Oh good! It still works!" Yugi beamed. "I wanted to see if we could still talk telepathically. Seems that we can."

Yami smiled as he picked up the couch cushions and placed them against the wall near the bathroom door. Yugi then pulled the folded bed out and slapped his hands on the mattress, coughing a little when the dust flew into the air. "Are you sure you don't want to use my bed?"

"Don't worry, once the sheets are on, there shouldn't be too much of a problem; and if there is, I'll kick you out of your bed." Yami grinned at his hikari.

Yugi couldn't help laughing. "At least grandpa wasn't too shocked when we explained what happened."

"True. The worse we could have done is given him a heart attack."

Solomon seemed surprised but not too much. When he was given the whole story, starting form eth beginning he had said he shouldn't have been kept in the dark but didn't hold it again them. He was just happy that Yami was living up to being a true guardian and protecting him when he couldn't. The boys looked up as Solomon came in with clean sheets, a blanket and pillows.

"Here you go. Ah I see you managed to get the bed out," he said as he handed the sheets to his grandson.

"It's kinda dusty but so far in good shape," Yugi said as they began to pull the sheet over the mattress.

"I appreciate this, Mr. Motou," Yami started to say but paused when the old man looked up at him.

"No need for thanks and call me Grandpa. Everyone else does."

Yami nodded. "As you wish."

"Anyway boys, you two better get to sleep. Especially you, Yugi, aren't the exams starting tomorrow for you?"

"Yeah, I'm one of the luckier ones," his grandson grumbled and Yami laughed.

"Goodnight boys," Solomon left the room.

"Night, Grandpa!" Yugi called

"Goodnight... Grandpa," said Yami.

~

Students sweated over their exams as they wrote in answers. Some looked confident but a great majority was chewing their pencils to toothpicks. Marik growled as he scratched his head. All these questions made no sense he didn't see a point of it but then again, Malik was giving him the answers from the safety of home.

~Okay the answer should be true,~ Malik said.

~Your test.~ Marik circled 'T' for truth and moved on. ~Wonder how the others are doing.~

~Probably worrying about this but Yami and Bakura can't help them.~

~Would they even ask for help?~ He looked up at his fellow classmates.

Joey frowned as he chewed on the eraser of his pencil. _Think think think... Oh forget it; I'm going with this answer._ He wrote his answer down and moved to the next question. _I hate tests._

~I said it before I'll say it again; looks like we'll be joining Keriam next year,~ Marik grinned to himself as he looked back on the paper.

Malik sighed and told him the answer to the next question.

Keriam let out a quiet sigh as she finished her test, setting down the pencil and flipped her answer sheet over. She took a quick glance around the room, seeing a few other students had also finished early as the rest struggled along.

_The one time I'll envy Seto in this life,_ Keriam thought. _Well, at least I don't have to take the literature exam._ She stretched her arms above her head. _I wonder how everyone else is doing._

"If anyone has finished, please bring up your answer sheet and test book," said Mr. Hames. "You may leave but be back here in time for your next exam."

Those already finished gathered their tests and answer sheets, placing them in two piles on the teacher's desk and then left the classroom.

Keriam walked down the hall and almost bumped into Yugi.

"Hi, Keriam," he smiled. "Finished early?"

"Yeah, went better than I thought," she answered as they walked out to the courtyard, sitting under the trees away from the few other students who were also there for a breather. "So how are Bakura, Yami, and Malik?"

"Yami and Malik are fine," the short boy answered. "Bakura's being a pain."

"Why am I not surprised?" Keriam smiled.

Yugi chuckled and paused. "Yami said that he wouldn't mind changing places with me right now."

She couldn't help but smile. "So what is the former thief doing?"

Yugi was silent as he listened to his darker self. "For one thing he's annoying Yami to no end and trying to get Malik to tell Marik the wrong answers on his final."

"I bet Marik isn't happy with that. But still, if Marik was home with Bakura they would probably be dead."

Yugi laughed at the mental image. "Yami says if they did that he would gladly bury them together so they can give someone else gray hairs in the afterlife."

Tristen sighed as he walked out of the building, enjoying the sunlight. _Man my fingers are stiff, _he complained to himself as he rubbed his fingers. Looking up he walked over to where Keriam and Yugi were sitting. "Hey guys, how'd it go so far?"

"I think I did okay," Keriam answered.

"Me too," said Yugi. "How about you?"

"Finished but I hate true or false," Tristen sighed and slumped against the tree. "The way some of the statements are written, you can't tell."

"Multiple choices are fun," Keriam snorted.

"So you made it out."

"Hey, Duke," Yugi greeted the new arrival.

Devlin sat down besides Keriam and looked at the trio. "Okay," he said quietly, "please explain to me why Marik is taking Malik's tests. Punishment?"

"Not entirely but there is a reason." Keriam cupped her hand over her mouth and Devlin's ear.

His green eyes widened as she told him the abridged version of what happened. Devlin pulled back and stared at her. "You've got to be kidding..."

"No, I'm not," Keriam shook her head.

"But that means... all of them?"

Three heads nodded.

"There's a little more to the story," said Yugi. "But if you can wait until after school, we'll tell you everything."

"Oh this I have to see for myself! Is it okay if I come over?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Yugi nodded.

Tristen continued rubbing his hand that he noticed that Cheri was coming out of one of the buildings. "Hey Cheri!" He waved but either she didn't see him or was ignoring him. Silently she turned the corner and kept walking. The group just watched.

"Huh, maybe I wasn't yelling loud enough." Tristen said as he rubbed his head.

"No I think she has a lot on her mind right now," Yugi added.

_More than you realize,_ Keriam thought privately.

~

Cheri sighed as she leaned against the building, hands behind her before slowly sinking down and wrapped her arms around her knees tightly. Without warning, tears slowly ran down her face. It had been happening a few times since her blood test results but she had tried very hard not to let anyone, including Seto, see her cry. Her mother had explained that she was just depressed and tried to comfort her when she could but it wasn't the same.

_No. No I can't think about that now. Just few more tests then graduation, _she thought to herself as she quickly rubbed at her eyes, taking a deep breathe and stood. Dusting the back of her skirt she took another deep breathe and decided to head back to class. Reaching up she rested her hand on her stomach before slowly dropping to her side.

~Bakura?~

~Oh, so now you're going to talk me,~ the thief grumbled. ~Give me one good reason why I shouldn't sever the link?~

Ryou frowned. ~You were asking me where the peanut butter was in the refrigerator while I was in the middle of an exam!~

~So?~

Ryou sighed as he walked towards the courtyard. ~Why didn't you ask Yami or Malik to get it for you?~

~Please!~ Bakura said in disgust. ~They are the last people on earth and the Shadow Realm I would ever ask for anything!~

~You're impossible at times.~ Turning the corner he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry about that."

"Ryou?" Cheri weakly smiled at him. "Hey how'd the exams go?"

"Oh they went alright. Unless you have this annoying voice asking where the peanut butter is located."

"Bakura? Why didn't he ask Yami or Malik for help?"

"Asking for help is beneath him." He sighed. "He startled me so I had to block him out and now he's throwing a hissy fit."

~I am not!!~ the thief yelled.

"Yeah... Hey wanna come with me? I'm thinking of just walking around some."

"Sure," Ryou smiled. ~Okay, Bakura, I'll see you guys when I get home.~

~Come on! Don't cut the link now!~

~Bye!~ Ryou severed the link. "So how about your exams?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Cheri, what's wrong?"

She stopped and looked at him.

"Ever since Bakura and I found you that day Talbert's body was discovered, you've been awfully quiet and distant from everyone. Maybe not so much as Keriam, Tea and Seto but... this isn't like you."

Cheri took a deep breath and sighed, preventing herself from letting any tears fall. "I can't talk about it, right now at least."

"Cheri, I'm here if you want to talk. Please;" he reached out to take her hand in his own. "I just want to help."

"... No one can help me now. Hey, we got more important things to worry about." Giving his hand a squeeze she walked off but it took everything she had not to break down once more.

Although the link was blocked Bakura could feel what felt like a wave of sadness. He tried to open the link but it was no use. _What the hell is going on out there?_ he asked himself. Cursing he plopped down on the sofa and glared at the TV. _I hate being left out of things._

Malik leaned over the armrest. "Hi."

"What do you want?" Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Malik grinned at Bakura.

The thief stared at him for some time then turned his attention back to the TV. "Go away, Malik."

"Marik's on a break now and he'll let me know when he's heading back to finish the rest of the exams."

"So why don't you go study or whatever."

"I'm telling Marik the answers from what I already know," Malik jumped over the armrest and sat down. "I don't like to cheat."

"Ain't that sweet. Go bug the pharaoh or something," he growled.

"Bugging you is more fun," the boy smiled at him almost impishly.

"Whatever kid." Looking around he located the remote and began to channel surf. "I know what you can do, go make me a sandwich."

"I'm not your servant so go make it yourself," Malik frowned at him.

"I don't know where the peanut butter is."

"Didn't you ask Ryou?"

"He blocked me."

"I wonder why."

"Shut up!"

"I see you'll argue with anyone, even a child," Yami taunted as he entered the room, eating a sandwich he made and sat on the armchair. "By the way, Duke is coming over after school."

The former king of thieves looked at the former king of Egypt. "What the hell does he want? To lose to you in his own game again?"

"Must you criticize everyone?"

"It's one of my many talents."

"Right… He wants to meet us." He took a bite from his sandwich. "He thought Marik was taking Malik's tests as a punishment."

"If I did that I would be held behind," Malik said.

"At least you'd have Wheeler for company," Bakura grinned, "much Marik's dismay."

Yami rolled his eyes.

Malik paused for a moment. "Break's over," he said and left the room.

"What'd he leave for?" Bakura frowned

"When you said to tell Marik that the answer for the height of Mt. Everest is 8850 meters is false," Yami took another bite of his sandwich and swallowed, "its better if he tells Marik the answers when he's away from you."

Bakura snorted and looked off to the side. After a long moment of silence, "Where's the peanut butter?"

"Middle shelf, to the left, behind the pickles."

Snorting again he got up and headed to the kitchen. Yami smiled as he ate in peace.

~

School was finally over and as students milled out nearly everyone sighed in relief. Just a few more days and the senior class wouldn't have to worry about high school every again. Joey yawned behind his hand as he leaned against the stone fence surrounding their school.

"I can't wait to get home and sleep... Or maybe I should eat first," he wondered out loud.

"You think even during final days they would serve decent food," Tristen frowned.

"Unless they're eating the good food and giving us the spoiled stuff," Joey scowled.

Yugi sighed. "Well we can eat when we get home. Who else are we waiting for?"

"The girls and Ryou," Joey answered.

Tea looked at the blonde. "And Marik."

"If you want to wait for him, be my guest, because I'm not."

"You two really don't like each other, do you?" Devlin asked, although he knew full well about Marik's interest in Keriam.

Said girl walked up to the group and gave Joey a kiss. "So how did everyone do?"

"Alright, I guess," said Devlin. "But we won't know for sure until tomorrow."

"This is where we start praying now," Tea smiled.

"Well you never know," Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Too bad Kaiba couldn't share some of his brains with us," Duke grinned but Seto just glared at him.

Ryou and Cheri walked over to them but one looked worried and the other depressed. "Um Seto? I need to stop at my house and pick up some stuff," she said quietly.

"The reporters might still be there and I thought you had everything at the mansion," he said as he reached up to brush his fingers over her cheek.

She leaned into it but sighing. "I need to get my paints and that painting I did for your birthday. Please? We can go through the back door."

Seto nodded.

"We'll see you at Ryou's house," Joey said as he took Keriam's hand, leading her off. The other's watched as the couple had a little argument, then Keriam sighed and soon the couple walked out of sight.

"I stand corrected," said Devlin. "Joey hates him."

"Hates who?" Marik asked as he walked up to the group.

"You; who else besides Kaiba?"

"Joey doesn't hate Seto," Cheri said. "They just don't get along very well."

"What kept you?" Ryou asked the Egyptian.

"Had to let Malik tell me how to let down that girl Elaine without hurting her feelings." Marik sighed, almost disgusted. "Why didn't he tell her too bug off?"

~Unlike you, I take other people's feelings into consideration,~ said Malik.

~I'm considerate!~ Marik shot back.

~In a pig's eye.~

Duke looked at him before turning to the others. "What's with him?"

"We still have a mental connection with our other half and right now he's talking to Malik," Yugi explained.

"Or day dreaming about Keriam," Tristen grinned then winced as Tea pinched him in the arm.

"Let's got then, the limo's here." Paul opened the door and closed it behind them. "To Cheri's house." Nodding he headed down the street. Luckily for them there seemed to be no reporters inside. Stopping before it Cheri got out.

"I'll be back," she said quietly and headed inside. It didn't take long before she came out, carrying a tackle box covered with paint spatters and a kind of portfolio. Nodding her thanks to the driver she slid next to Seto, still keeping quiet.

"Ryou Bakura's house," Seto spoke into the intercom and the limo drove off.

**Authors' Notes**

Janime: Why couldn't I have a mental link with my best friend when I took my SATs?

Heikou: Why did you want one?

Janime: Her score was around 1350.

Heikou: O.O I'd want a link with her too! What was your score?

Janime: ……

Heikou: Never mind...

Janime: At least we don't have to worry them anymore.

Heikou: Honestly? I rather have them instead of my finals. :p

Janime: I didn't have to take the Physics or Geometry final my senior year. Literature and Economics were fairly easy though.

Heikou: That's good. Anyways, back to the fic plot. Yes, we got a little sidetracked when we said at the end of Chapter 5 that Seto and Cheri would be taking off somewhere. Sorry that hasn't come up yet.

Janime: But it will very soon. I know I shouldn't say that line. *looks at Warrior Call and other solo fics*

Heikou: I know the feeling. Oh well, one of these days we'll be caught up with our fics. Now then, onward to the next chapter! ... I beat my game! *does a corny dance*


	8. Multi Happiness

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Eight

Multi-Happiness

"Brace yourself," Ryou said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, I know how Bakura can be," said Devlin.

"And how would I be?" the thief asked as he walked out of the kitchen, eating an apple.

Despite the warnings he received, Devlin still jumped when he saw Ryou's darker half.

"Hi Bakura," Yugi said for politeness' sake as he and the others piled in, leaving their school bags along the wall. "Where's Yami and Malik?"

"Around." He took another bite.

Ryou looked at him then around the kitchen. "Bakura what did you do?"

He leveled a glare at them. "I didn't do anything."

"So where are they?" Marik asked before leaving the kitchen in search of the missing people.

"It's not like I hid them in the closet!" the former thief yelled.

"No, you're the one who's known for hiding," Yami said as he walked down the stairs.

"Where's Malik?" Marik asked.

"In the basement, playing the Dead or Alive Volleyball videogame."

Keriam walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the basement. "Malik, could you come up here please?"

Moments later, the sound of footsteps ascended the stairs and Malik entered the kitchen with a cookie between his teeth and the Oreo package in his hands. He finished the cookie before speaking. "Hi, Duke."

Devlin's jaw dropped. "Malik?!"

"Surprise!" The young boy held out the bag. "Oreo?"

"Um no thanks. Damn... this is..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah that's it." He turned to the pharaoh and nodded. "So you're Yami then? No wonder people couldn't tell you and Yugi apart."

"Especially now that Yugi grew taller," Tea smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"So kid, how ya doing in the game?" Bakura asked as he threw the apple core away.

"Good." He popped another cookie in his mouth.

"Keriam, Tea, can I talk to you two for a minute?" Cheri asked softly. "In private?"

"Sure," Tea said and the Sisters walked upstairs. "What's wrong?"

"A lot of things," Cheri almost whispered as she touched her engagement ring.

Keriam looked at her best friend. "Cheri, you better not be considering what I think you are."

"I am…"

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Because I can't give him a family," Cheri faced her Sisters with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm never going to know what that's like."

"But he loves you!"

"And I love him, that's why I can't marry him."

Tea sighed as she went up to her and gently shook her by the shoulders. "Listen to yourself, Cheri! Seto loves you a lot; do you know what this will do to him?"

"He risked his own life just to save yours," Keriam added. "You two are made for each other. You shouldn't let this get you down."

"I can't help it... I failed him..."

"How did you fail him? You had that infection during junior high, long before you knew of Seto Kaiba. And the medication effect was a one in twenty."

"Cheri, you can't reproduce eggs," said Tea. "That doesn't mean you can never have children. Your mom told me that as long as you still have your 'friend' visit, you're still able to have a baby. You just need some outside help."

Keriam placed her hand on her shoulder. "As far as you know, Seto's okay?" Cheri nodded and Keriam went on. "There's his half. All you need is the one piece you're missing and good timing."

"In-vitro fertilization?" Cheri sighed. "I don't know..."

"I'm pretty sure that Seto has looked into other alternatives. Just talk to him when you two are alone, okay?"

"O-Okay." Sniffing she rubbed at her eyes before hugging them tightly. "Gods I just feel like I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It's alright, you'll see just don't worry about it," Keriam smiled as she hugged her tightly. "Hey, if you do get pregnant you'll be blaming all the pain on Seto."

"Funny."

"Hey you're smiling," Tea smiled and hugged her as well. "Think you can go greet the others?"

"I'll try. I guess, tonight I'll talk to him." She looked at the ring and sighed deeply. _I just wish, even if it was a one time thing, I could give him what he wants._

~

Joey sighed happily as he patted his full stomach. "Well that should tide me over until dinner," he smiled.

"You're a pig Wheeler, pure and simple," Bakura insulted as he tried to balance his chair on two legs.

Joey narrowed his eyes at the thief before pushing the other's chair, causing him to yelp as he fell backwards and land on the floor. Everyone watched as Bakura slowly rose to his feet, casting a deadly look on the sitting honey-blonde. Joey flew out of his chair and bolted from the kitchen.

Marik immediately took off after them, not to help Bakura but to prevent the thief from doing any damage to Joey for Keriam's sake. Marik caught up with and tackled Bakura to the floor, which allowed Joey to escape.

"Get off!" Bakura yelled.

"Only if you promise not to hurt him."

"Since when did you care if he stayed in one piece? Ow!"

Marik twisted the other's arm behind his back. "Promise?"

"Yes! Alright!" Bakura sighed when his arm was released. "You're just trying to make yourself look good in front of Keriam."

"What is going on?" Keriam asked as she walked into the living. She stared at the two on the floor, a grin broke out on her face and she was barely able to hold back her laughter.

Marik and Bakura looked at each other, and then an old memory surfaced in both their minds, making them quickly scramble away.

"You're sick, Keriam," Bakura hissed.

"The funny thing is that I was just thinking about that pic this morning," she laughed and quickly headed for the kitchen.

Marik shuddered as he thought about it. "Ugh! Now I'm gonna have nightmares about it!" he exclaimed.

"You were the one that tackled me!" Bakura yelled at him.

"You shouldn't have insulted Joey."

"He pushed me!"

"And two wrongs make a right?"

"They do in algebra!"

"… Forget it, you're giving me a headache," the tanned blonde sighed as he stood, rubbing his temples. Going into the kitchen he turned to Ryou. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Yes just a moment." Looking through the drawers and cabinets he located the small white bottle and handed it to him along with a glass of water. "What was the yelling about?"

"Bakura's being a bigger pain that usual." Popping two pills into his mouth he drank the water down fast.

Tea and Cheri came in, joining the group sitting at the table. "Why's Bakura mumbling something in another language?" Tea asked.

"Probably cursing Marik in Egyptian," Yami said with a quirk of the lips as he leaned against the counter.

"No wonder he retreated into the living room," Cheri sighed as she reached for her portfolio. "Seto. I know it's past your birthday and I'm sorry that this is late but, this is for you." Reaching in she pulled out a canvas, handed to him and kissed him softly. "Happy Belated Birthday."

The painting was of him wearing armor that looked like a blue eyes white dragon with a flowing cape. He wore a duel disk on his left arm while holding a white rose in his right hand but in the background was a castle which looked almost like a lighter version of the Castle of Dark Illusion, settled in a lush and almost medieval setting. In the corner was her signature and on the back with the date it was completed.

"I think this should go into the Genus Book of World Records," said Devlin. "A picture of Seto without a scowl."

"Very funny," the CEO muttered; Seto had to admit that Cheri had done an excellent job painting. He couldn't believe how well she managed to capture his "good" side--the side he only showed to her and Mokuba.

Joey had to whistle. "Pretty sweet, Cheri. You should do commissions upon requests."

"I tried to get her to do that a convention we went to a few years ago," said Keriam.

"Thank you, Cheri," Seto reached out, pulling her close to him and kissed her. "It's wonderful."

She smiled and looked at her friends. "Painting takes a lot of time but... what with school almost done I can do one for each of you."

"Hey you can make a lot of money with this talent," Duke commented.

"My mom tells me that all the time but no, listen you guys are friends and I'll do one for nothing. Think of them as gifts."

Yugi smiled. "Either way Cheri you certainly have talent."

Joey blinked as his stomach gurgled. "Um..."

"Don't tell me; Joey you just ate!" Tristen exclaimed.

"Um okay I won't but hey I can't control my body!"

"At one point you lost total control," Bakura said with a smirk as he entered the kitchen.

Everyone in the room glared at the thief.

"I'm just pointing out the truth! Yeesh!"

"Bad timing, Bakura," said Malik. "Always bad timing."

~

"Nah-na-na-nah! Nah-na-na-nah! Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye! Nah-na-na-nah! Nah-na-na-nah! Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye!"

"Domino High!" Joey turned around and faced the school devised by cruel engineers, his blue graduation gown swishing open, showing the shirt, slacks, and now loosened tie. "SAYANORA!" 

"Agreed!" Ryou grinned and tossed his cap into the air then caught it when it fell back.

"Joey! Tristen!"

Both boys turned. "Serenity!" they yelled as she ran to the group. The young girl hugged her older brother.

"Joey! You made it!" Serenity cried happily. "I knew you would!"

"Thanks, sis," he grinned as he released her, and then she hugged Tristen.

"Hello, Joseph."

Joey turned and looked at his stepmother. "Hi..."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I'm very proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without everyone." He wasn't sure how to react but when she walked towards him, opening her arms he stepped into them and hugged her.

Serenity smiled, even as tears of joy slowly rolled down her cheeks. Tristen wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Everyone was happy even as cameras went off.

"No more papers! No more books! No more teachers' dirty looks!" Cheri yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

Marik laughed at the little song. "And I thought Joey's song was bad," he grinned.

Rose made her way to her daughter, happy to see her happy. "Cheri!"

"Mom! You made it!" she beamed happily.

"Now why would I miss your graduation?" She beamed as she embraced her daughter even as Mokuba ran to his brother.

"Seto!!" You could see how happy the younger Kaiba was for his older brother.

The CEO lifted Mokuba up, receiving a large hug from his little brother. He smiled at Nan as the elder woman walked up to them and gave Seto a large hug, which he returned. Through his growing up, the only person's opinion that really mattered to him was Nan's. Gozaburou had always forced Seto to be the best, finding faults despite his accomplishments. But Nan was the maternal figure to him and Mokuba, always proud of them and defending them against their stepfather.

"Very good, kids," said Zack.

Terry hugged her niece. "I'm very proud of you, honey." She then hugged Cheri and Joey. "You all made it."

"Why wouldn't they?" Mr. Mutou asked with a smile. 

Ishizu smiled as both she and Rashid congratulated Marik. "I couldn't be more proud of you at this moment," she said and hugged him tightly. "Both of you," she whispered. Marik smiled and he could feel Malik's joy through the link.

"We're lucky to have family like you and Rashid," he answered back.

"How about we all go out to eat to celebrate?" Mr. Gardner asked.

"Oh that sounds great! Where should we go?" Tea asked.

"Somewhere where they can seat a dozen people," Yugi said.

"How about the mansion?" Mokuba suggested.

"Later," said Seto. "I know a fairly decent and reasonably priced restaurant. Cheri and her mother can come with us and the rest can follow."

"That's sounds lovely," Terry smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course, no pets allowed."

Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Guys, please," Keriam looked at them. "No fighting tonight."

~No fair,~ Bakura grumbled. ~You get to go out to eat and I'm stuck here with the pharaoh and the half-pint.~

~I'll bring you home a doggie bag,~ said Ryou.

~I'm not the dog of this group!~ the thief yelled causing his light to flinch.

~Bakura, it's a figure of speech! It's used when taking home leftovers! Yeesh!~

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Mrs. Gardner asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled, "my ear was ringing."

"Well, I guess someone must've been talking about you."

The others in the group laughed slightly.

~Anything you want me to bring home for you, Malik?~

~No thanks,~ the hikari answered. ~Oh, wait! If they have Italian wedding soup, get a pint of that for me?~

Marik grinned. ~Sure thing.~

~Yami? Do you want anything? Yugi asked his old dark half.

~Anything you get will be fine by me,~ He smiled. ~Oh I better go, Bakura's threatening Malik.~ The young duelist had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

"What are we waiting for?" Walking as a group they headed to the parking lot where all the cars were located. At the limo, Paul opened the door as Cheri, Rose, and Nan entered followed by Mokuba and Seto. Marik would be riding with Keriam with Terry and Zack. Joey would ride with Elizabeth and Serenity. Ryou went with Tristen and his parents. Mr. Mutou and Yugi would be riding with Tea and her parents. Ishizu and Rashid followed behind everyone else in a rented car. Once they all got in the cars they headed to the restaurant.

The restaurant looked classy but almost had an air of elegance around it. As everyone parked they made their out but left their graduation gowns, caps, and diplomas in the cars. Heading inside Seto asked for a table just for themselves so they could all sit together. Seeing such a large group the headwaiter led them near a back corner. Handing them each a menu he said that a waiter would be there to take their orders soon and let them be.

"Wow look at all this food!" Joey exclaimed softly as he looked over the menu.

"Try not to drool too much, Wheeler," said Seto. "It may not be the higher scale restaurants, but you still have to behave properly."

Before Joey could come back with a remark, the waiter approached the table. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Ushiro, and I'll be taking care of your orders. Would you like to start with a drink?"

"Sparkling apple cider for my brother," Seto motioned to Mokuba, "and a bottle of sangria."

"I'll have a fruit punch margarita," said Marik.

~Drinking alcohol is bad for your liver,~ Malik's voice filtered into his mind.

~I'm not driving, and the others will stop me from drinking too much.~

"I'll have a watermelon margarita," said Keriam.

"Make that two," said Joey.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita," Cheri said.

"I'll have a pina colada," Rose smiled.

"We'll have a glass of sherry," Mr. Gardner said.

"I'll have the same," Elizabeth said.

Tea looked at the menu before looking up. "I'll try a pineapple margarita."

"And I'll have a tropical blast," Yugi added.

"I'll have a beer," Mr. Motou said.

"We'll have sangria as well," Rashid ordered for himself and Ishizu.

"Alright are you ready to order now or would you like some more time?" Ushiro asked as he wrote the drinks down.

Everyone placed their order, starting with the appetizers and then the main course. Ushiro jotted down every choice and quickly went to the kitchen.

Ryou looked around the restaurant. He had to admit that it was a very nice place, not too fancy and definitely not anywhere near Burger World. His eyes landed on a table where four people sat, eating salads. "Look, Devlin and Mina are here with her parents."

Everyone turned their gazes where the platinum hair boy was looking. Devlin glanced over, catching everyone's stares. He smiled and waved. Mina turned around and also waved before pushing her long turquoise hair over her shoulder.

The gang waved back and they talked with the parents. This was fun and at times just seemed perfect. Soon the drinks came followed by the appetizers. The young adults were happy that high school was finally over but now there was the big choice about college. But they had the summer to think about it. The adults talked and swapped stories, each saying how happy and proud they were about their children.

"So Seto, when are you and my daughter going to get married?" Rose asked with a smile as she sipped at her drink.

"Mom!" Cheri flushed lightly, looking at her wide eyed.

Seto cleared his throat, blushing slightly. "Actually, with all that's been occurring we haven't had a chance to sit down and decide on a specific date."

"Can't say that I blame you," said Zack.

Terry smiled. "Hopefully there will be two dates to keep open."

"Auntie," Keriam said through her teeth, and Joey shifted in his seat.

Marik said nothing but frowned inwardly at the comment. He lifted his glass up and swallowed quite a bit of the margarita. Ryou watched the Egyptian from the corner of his eye, feeling sympathy for the other.

Rose smiled as she held her glass up. "I propose a toast, to our children and friends for surviving high school," she said.

"A toast."

"May they all live happy, healthy lives," Mr. Motou smiled. The glasses gently clicked together.

As the meal progressed they continued to talk and relax that before they knew it, their meal had come and gone. Ushiro brought them the check as well as plates where the leftovers were in and a pint of Italian Wedding soup Marik ordered. The adults chipped in together, saying that this was a treat for them. Leaving their waiter a tip the bill was paid and they headed to the cars. Talking before they left the gang would head over to Kaiba mansion for a party as the adults headed home to rest and wait for them. They could sleep in tomorrow since school was over for them.

Back at Ryou's house, Yami had his hands full trying to keep Bakura from doing any harm to Malik. Apparently, the now ten-year-old lighter half was having way too much fun nettling the thief by using his small stature as an advantage since it was almost second nature to some people to protect children.

Ishizu and Rashid had taken the Italian Wedding Soup and dropped it off to Malik, and the young boy eagerly devoured the soup, resisting the temptation to fling one of the pieces of chicken at Bakura.

As for the three in the Kaiba mansion, they couldn't help snickering at the scenes entering their heads, telling the others in the room what was happening.

Mokuba then disappeared, and entered the living room pushing a large object covered with a gray tarp.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked his brother.

Mokuba only grinned as he set the object near the wall and then removed the tarp, revealing the karaoke machine.

"Get that out of here," Seto growled.

"Oh, come on," Mokuba said as he plugged the cord into the outlet. "You got me this for my birthday and I finally have an excuse to use it."

"Don't tell me the great Kaiba can't sing?" Joey teased.

"So who's going first?" Cheri asked before they could fight.

"Well since it's Mokuba's, why don't you start us off?" Tristen asked with a grin.

Smiling, the younger Kaiba went through the music file and selected one of his favorite songs. When he finished, everyone clapped.

"Who's next?" Yugi asked.

"Not me," Joey said.

"Good," said Seto. "The last thing Domino City needs is every dogs howling along."

"Then let's see you stand up to the mike."

"No fighting," Keriam covered his mouth. "You promised."

"Keriam, why don't you sing?" Tea suggested.

"No," the Daughter of Ra shook her head.

"But you have a great voice," said Cheri.

"Please?" Joey begged, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a puppy dog look--it worked on her all the time.

Keriam fell to the charm and agreed. "Forgive me if my voice cracks," she said as she went through the list. "Three margaritas will do that to me." Keriam went through the music list, surprised then smiled as she came across one of her favorite songs. Hitting the play button, Keriam took the mike in hand and closed her eyes.

The sound of a keyboard accompanied by an electric guitar filtered through the speaker, till just eh guitar played; after seventeen seconds, violins joined the haunting melody. With her eyes still closed, Keriam began to sing.

_ Oh no, here it is again_

_ I need to know when I will fall in decay_

_ Something wrong with every plan of my life_

_ I didn't really notice that you've been here_

_ Dolefully desired_

_ Destiny of a lie_

Keriam opened her eyes.

_ Set me free_

_ Your heaven's a lie_

_ Set me free with your love_

_ Set me free_

_ Set me free_

_ Your heaven's a lie_

_ Set me free with your love_

_ Set me free_

She walked around the karaoke machine and sat on the footstool that had been pushed near the wall.

_ Oh no, here it is again_

_ I need to know why did I choose to betray you_

_ Something wrong with all the plans of my life_

_ I didn't realize that you've been here_

_ Dolefully desired_

_ Destiny of a lie_

_ Set me free_

_ Your heaven's a lie_

_ Set me free with your love_

_ Set me free_

_ Set me free_

_ Your heaven's a lie_

_ Set me free with your love_

_ Set me free_

Keriam rose from the footstool and walked back to the center of the room.

_ Dolefully desired_

Keriam looked directly at Joey and Marik.

_ Set me free_

_ Your heaven's a lie_

_ Set me free with your love_

_ Set me free_

_ Set me free_

_ Your heaven's a lie_

_ Set me free with your love_

_ Set me free_

_ Set me free_

_ Your heaven's a lie_

_ Set me free with your love_

_ Set me free_

The music ended as it had begun. Joey and Marik were the first ones to start clapping and the others joined.

"Thank you," Keriam set the mike down and returned to her seat next to Joey.

"You were great," Joey kissed her.

"I haven't that song before," said Yugi. "What was it?"

"'Heaven's A Lie' by Lacuna Coil," Keriam replied. "It's one of my favorites."

"That was really beautiful," Tea commented. "Maybe you should think about being a singer."

"I totally agree! You could be the next teen idol," Cheri added.

Keriam smiled and blushed ever so lightly. "I wouldn't go that far," she said.

"I would." Joey smiled and kissed her softly.

"Next singer!" Mokuba grinned and handed the microphone to Cheri. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Me? Mokuba I can't sing; I can barely dance!" she protested.

"C'mon, you dance pretty good!"

"Yeah on DDR." She tried to keep saying no but one look at his face and she gave in. "You're good at getting your way."

"Tell me about it," Seto remarked, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately.

"I'll sing but not right now." Seeing the disappointed look on his face she leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek. "I promise later."

"Okay but I won't forget!"

As the night went on nearly everyone got up to sing. Yugi got up and sang 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden. Tea was nearly in tears at the end of the song. Marik proved to have a good singing voice as he sang to Evanescence's 'Taking Over Me'. Tea sang 'Waiting For Tonight' by Aaliyah in which Tristen and Joey teased the young duelist about the hidden meaning behind it. Seto refused to sing which nearly resulted in a fight between him and Wheeler but Ryou sang 'Jesse's Girl', thanks to Bakura telling him over and over to sing that song, that now it was Cheri's turn. Not wanting to break the promise she made to the young Kaiba she agreed but went to grab a CD from her room. Returning she placed it in.

"Okay the words won't appear and I haven't sung this song in a long time so just bear with me," she explained as she took a deep breathe. Closing her eyes she listened for her cue and softly, began to sing.

_ Demons come from every side_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ Pulling me on a downward slide_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ Getting hot the deeper I go_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ Into the darkness down below_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ I live my life in one straight line,_

_ The future ahead and the past behind._

_ Don't wanna go back to yesterday,_

_ But I don't know how long I can run this way._

_ Gentle hunger tangled vines_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ I'm tangled up in my own lies_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ A creature there in darkness' lies_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ Why is it that he has my eyes?_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ I live my life in one straight line,_

_ The future ahead and the past behind._

_ Now I've heard all that I never knew,_

_ And the only way out is through the end._

_ They say the truth will set me free, yeah_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ Sitting down here on my knees, yeah_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ And just when I thought I lost my sight_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ I catch a glimpse of that beautiful light_

_ (In the darkness is the light)_

_ In the darkness is the light,_

_ Surrender we'll win the fight._

_ This girl's walked in fire and ice,_

_ But I've come out on the other side of paradise._

_ Oh yeah, paradise! Yeah yeah!_

_ My paradise!_

_ It's here with you;_

_ It's here with you, baby_

_Paradise_

_Paradise_

_ Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah;_

_Paradise__…_

Letting the words trail off she slowly lowered the mike and looked up at everyone. She was nervous because she hated singing in front of people. Last time she sang the song she had chosen was screwed up and she had stage fright.

"Cheri," Keriam spoke, "I'll be the next teen idol if you are too."

"You were great," said Ryou.

"Thanks," Cheri smiled as she set down the mike and walked back to Seto.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "You were magnificent."

She smiled and curled up against him. "How come you don't sing?" she asked.

"People like me don't sing," he said simple.

"But you dance."

"That's different."

Joey looked ready to make a smart remark but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So what should we do now?" Tea asked. "With no more school we can stay up as late as we want."

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Ryou groaned, shook his head and grumbled.

"What did he say?" asked Cheri.

"He said that we should play the Drinking Game."

"How many times did he play that game five thousand years ago, and robbed the people that fell asleep drunk off their bums?" Keriam asked.

"He says that was his way of life and some other choice words I would rather not repeat."

"I'm game," Tristen grinned.

"Me too but I got an idea, why don't we combine with Truth or Dare?" Joey had an evil gleam in his eyes. "You pick truth, dare, or take a shot. If you don't answer the question or do the dare you take a drink but the person who picked you pours the drink and you can't know what it is."

"That sounds like a good game," Marik smiled. "I bet Bakura is wishing he was here."

Ryou nodded as he rubbed his head. "He'll yelling at me to come get him and leave the pharaoh to baby-sit the brat."

Yugi smiled some. "And Yami is keeping him from trying to kill Malik for calling him a has-been amateur thief."

Mokuba yawned.

"It's time for you to get to bed," said Seto.

"No, it's not."

"It's almost eleven. Go to bed, Mokuba."

"Alright," Mokuba yawned again and stood up. He gave his brother and Cheri a quick hug and went upstairs.

"See you tomorrow," Cheri called out. "I like him, he's a sweetheart."

"Looks like your brother is trying to take your fiancée," Marik teased but Seto chose to ignore him.

"You know, maybe we should invite the others," Tea spoke up. "I mean, it's just us so who's to worry?"

"You have a point. Seto, is it alright if we borrow a car?" Yugi asked.

He seemed ready to object but Cheri whispered something in his ear. Reaching into his pocket he removed a set of keys. "First, who's driving?"

"I'll go," Tristen said as he stood. "Need me to get anything while I'm out?"

"Restraints for Bakura," said Marik.

Ryou couldn't help laughing. "I'll go with him to make sure Malik's safe."

"Thank you."

Joey made gasping noises, and the Egyptian narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sorry," Joey took a deep breath, "I've never, ever heard you say those two words."

"Funny, real funny." Marik snorted as Ryou, and Tristen headed out to pick up Yami, Bakura, and Malik. As they left the three couples plus one decided to get everything ready.

The karaoke machine was pushed back against the wall along with the coffee table so they could have room and hopefully, not run into something and break it. Seto took out several bottles, setting them up before heading to the kitchen to get some glasses. The girls went to the kitchen to get some fruits and other tid-bits. But they could also talk.

"So Cheri, did you talk to Seto?" Keriam asked as she took a bowl of fruit from the fridge.

"Yeah I did. You were right, he does love me its just…" she paused before pulling a knife from the drawer. "Have you ever felt like, something so good happens to you it's just too good to be true? Like a dream you never want to wake up from?"

The other two girls smiled. "Everyday."

"That's how it feels like. I'll be honest, I never thought I would ever have a boyfriend much less get married yet here I am. I just don't want to screw it up." She looked at her engagement ring, watching the light glitter on the diamond.

"Nothing is going to happen," Tea smiled as her as she located a bowl and pulled it down so they could cut some of the fruit. "Did you talk to the doctor?"

"Mom is gonna get us a list of options and we're gonna decide. But you know, I am thankful for one thing: the media has no idea that I'm defective."

"Pray that the next story they run about you guys is when the baby's due," said Keriam as she placed the chips into a large bowl and carried out to the living room.

Roughly twenty minutes later, the front door opened, which was followed by a string of curses and the sound of two sets of running feet.

"Get back here, you little twerp!" Bakura's voice roared.

Malik sprinted into the living room with the master thief in hot pursuit. Just as Malik made a quick turn, in which Bakura followed, the taller of the runners skidded to a halt as Marik blocked the tomb robber's path, amethyst eyes glaring. Malik peeked out from behind his darker half, giving Marik an innocent look when he looked down at his hikari.

"Bakura," Marik said calmly, "what is going on?"

Keriam couldn't help smirking. When Marik had temporarily shared her body, Keriam felt his emotions and learned a few interesting things about the darker half. The major one was that Marik was very protective of Malik.

Bakura growled audible, glaring at the child blonde before looking up and snorted. "Nothing," he said tensely.

Ryou sighed as he came into the room. "Good, you didn't catch him."

"Remind me next time not to offer to drive those two anywhere," Tristen said as he tossed the keys to Seto. Soon he was followed by Yami.

"Now that everyone's here let's get the party started!" Tea said with a grin.

"I brought soda!" Cheri smiled happily. "What, you expect us to drink nothing but alcohol all evening? I need some sugar in my system."

"Me too," Malik said; he started to walk over to the table but Marik grabbed him and swung the boy over his right shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" Malik squirmed and started to kick.

Marik clamped his left arm on Malik's short legs. "Would Mokuba mind a roommate for tonight?" Marik asked. "Just so that we know where he is."

Seto smirked. "I don't see why not."

"Good night, Malik!" Bakura said in a mock sweet tone as Marik carried the boy out of the living room; Malik swearing to Ra that if Marik didn't release him, the hikari would give the yami a wedgie.

Bakura laughed and poured himself a glass of wine, drinking it all in one sitting. "Don't get me wrong, Malik's alright," said the thief, "but I believe he's taking being a child to a great advantage on his part."

"Oh, let him have some fun," said Tea. "I wouldn't mind being ten again just for a day."

"Careful, Tea, you know what they say," Cheri winked. "Be careful what you wish for."

Marik returned a few minutes later and sat on the couch.

"Did Malik make good on his threat?" Tristen couldn't help asking.

"Nope," was the reply.

"Threaten to break his arms?" Bakura asked.

Marik grabbed a few chips. "I do believe the term is 'commando'."

"Poor Malik," said Joey. "I'm guessing he found out the hard way."

"So, should we play truth or dare first or what?" Cheri asked as she settled next to Seto, peeling a banana.

Tristen looked around before spotting a coke bottle and set it on the floor. "Okay I'll go first." He gave it a hard spin and tried to keep it from rolling under anything. When it stopped it was pointing at Joey. "Okay pal, Truth or Dare."

"Too early for a Truth so I'll pick Dare," he smiled.

"Lemme think... I dare you to bark like a dog every time someone calls your name until everyone has had at least one turn."

"You are no longer my best friend," the honey-blonde glared at Tristen.

"And to those who shall remain anonymous," Keriam spoke, "please say his name at least once or I will be forced to cause you physical harm."

"I guess those wings really don't make you an angel then," said Marik.

"More like a fallen angel," said Bakura.

"My turn," Joey spun the bottle and it pointed to Yami. "Truth of Dare?"

"Truth," answered the pharaoh.

"You have secretly watched Yugi and Tea..." Joey cleared his throat.

Tea narrowed her eyes. "You're such a pig, Joey."

The blonde barked once. "You're answer, Yami?" Joey grinned.

Yami kept silent and reached over for a wine filled glass and drank it all then set the glass down on the table again. He reached for the spin bottle and spun it.

"Tristen," Yami smiled when the bottle stopped. "Truth or Dare?"

"Can't I just drink the wine and get it over with?" the taller boy pleaded.

"Chicken," Bakura coughed behind his hand.

"I am not a chicken!" the brunette yelled.

"Fine you don't have to answer but next time you may not be as lucky," he warned.

Tristen nodded as he poured himself a glass and spun the bottle. It landed on Bakura.

The thief frowned at him. "Make me say or do anything embarrassing and you'll regret it," he warned.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say something nice about Ryou," said Tristen.

Everyone turned their eyes on Bakura. He could practically feel them wanting to know what he would say--especially Ryou. Bakura closed his eyes and sighed. "He's intelligent and knows how to take care of himself." ~And me.~

Ryou smiled. ~Thanks, Bakura.~

~Don't ever expect me to say that out loud,~ said Bakura as he reached for the bottle.

~It'll be our secret,~ Ryou said.

The bottle spun and it landed on Seto. He smirked. "This is gonna be good."

"Before you ask I pick Truth," he answered. He didn't trust him with Dare just yet.

"Fine then. What's your biggest fantasy?"

The blue-eyed man looked at him before filling his glass with wine and drank it all down. "You are the last person I would tell that too." He spun the bottle and sure enough it landed on Cheri.

"Hmm?" she looked up where she was chewing on her banana slowly.

"Truth or Dare, love?"

"Truth."

"You want to go to someplace exotic for our honeymoon."

"Oh yes, indeed," Cheri grinned at him. She spun the bottle and it landed on Keriam.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You wish that a certain doujinshi was true right now and you were in it."

Keriam picked up a glass of wine and drank it. "Don't talk about my doujinshi," Keriam said. "Look at the ones you had."

Cheri giggled and Keriam spun the bottle. It landed on Yugi.

"Why me?" the tri-colored haired boy couldn't help asking.

"Truth or Dare?" Keriam asked.

"Um... either one please don't let it be too embarrassing?" he asked.

"Okay not too much. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I Dare you to do the Little Teapot song and dance."

Yugi was blushing lightly but rather than drink the wine he sighed and stood. Singing the song he did the dance as everyone watched but thankfully, no one was laughing. Looking up he noticed that Yami was glaring silently at Marik and Bakura who looked ready to bust a gut. Tea smiled as she kissed him softly.

"That was for being brave."

Yugi spun the bottle and it landed on Joey once more. "Okay Joey," he smiled weakly when he barked, "Truth or Dare?"

The blonde barked before answering. "Truth. By the way, Tristen, I'm going to kick your butt tomorrow."

As the night went on, Truth or Dare continued, as did Joey barking until everyone had said his name at least once. Bakura had been the one to hold out as the last person to say the blonde's name. Until Keriam gave him a dark look that told Bakura the Daughter of Ra would make do on her nicely stated threat from earlier.

Some answered Truth or did the Dare. But as the game progressed, everyone mostly opted for the wine. It was after two in the morning, and everyone had reached their limit. Marik and Bakura had drunk most of the wine, and now the two were sleeping like rocks with Bakura snoring a little.

Keriam was tipsy herself and occasionally blurted out whatever came into her mind. "Oh, lookies, they's asleep," giggled Keriam, and she sat in Marik's lap, poking his right cheek and frowned when she didn't get a response.

"We should put them to bed," said Yami, lightly shaking his head trying to clear it but all that did was make the pharaoh's mind fuzzier.

"How about in the same bed?" Tea smirked and laughed.

Cheri giggled as she tied off the last ribbon in Bakura's hair. "Can I take a piccy?" she asked. She giggled at the bright pink bows in the thief's snow white hair.

Ryou kept giggling at every little thing or just for no reason at all. Joey looked extremely thoughtful but every time he opened his mouth he either fell to the floor or belched loudly. Tristen was trying very hard not to go to sleep but was failing miserably. Seto seemed to be the only one who didn't look drunk off his ass.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Yugi said loudly, his face flushed.

Cheri giggled as she played an invisible game of hop scotch. "Marik and Bakura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby yami in the baby carriage!" she sang before tripping over something and fell on her back. She blinked and giggled.

Yami laughed then covered his mouth. "Let's get them in bed then." He stood a bit shakily and hauled Bakura up. "Kaiba. I need some help here."

"Right..." the CEO rose carefully from the couch. Even though, he did drink quite a bit of wine, Seto's alcohol tolerance was admirable. He walked over to Yami and Bakura, taking the thief's other arm and slipped it around his shoulders. Seto couldn't help chuckling at the pink bows. "They really do accent his hair, don't they?" he grinned.

"Move, Keriam," Tristen finally managed to stand. "Marik's gotta go to bed."

"But he's so comfy," Keriam wrapped her arms around the sleeping boy's neck. "I don't wanna leave my Egyptian prince."

"He's your prince," Joey stumbled over, "but I am your king."

"Okay..." Keriam let Joey pull her from Marik's lap and kissed her.

"Help, please," Tristen said, and with a grumble, Joey reluctantly let go of Keriam and helped Tristen grab Marik and haul him off the couch. They followed Yami and Seto as the two dragged Bakura's unresponsive form up the stairs.

Ryou, Tea and Yugi stayed in the living room as Keriam and Cheri decided to go after the boys. They watched, doing their best not to laugh as the four drunken boys carried/dragged their burdens into an empty guest room and dumped the two unconscious boys on the large bed.

"Okay," Joey said and snickered. "They're in bed..."

"Good night," Tristen laughed and they stumbled out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Let's go back to the living room," said Yami as he put his hand against the wall for support.

"We'll be down in a sex--second," Keriam giggled. "I have to use the potty."

"Me too," Cheri smiled.

"Don't fall in," said Seto and the four boys walked down the stairs.

As soon as they were out of the two girls' sight, Keriam and Cheri quickly went back into the guest room, eyes trying to focus on the two bodies upon the king-size mattress.

"You didn't have to go, did you?" Cheri asked.

"Neither did you," Keriam grinned; she ran to the bed and bounce on the mattress beside Marik but he remained still. "You know, Marik, you shouldn't sleep so deep." Keriam moved and straddled his legs. "You never know what might happen."

Cheri walked over to the bed. "What are you doing?" she whispered, eyes widening in shock as Keriam unbuttoned Marik's shirt.

"He goes commando?" Keriam grinned. "Strip Bakura."

"What?!"

"Do it."

"You're very drunk, Keri, did you know that?" Cheri asked but she walked over to the unconscious thief.

"Come on," the other girl smiled widely. "Imagine the looks on their faces when they wake and see that not only they in bed together... but naked as well."

Cheri put her hand over her mouth as she laughed. She climbed on top of Bakura and unbuttoned his shirt, still grinning.

Once the two were stripped to their skivvies, Keriam and Cheri pulled the blanket out from under them and covered the two.

"Man, they's gonna kill us's in the mornin'," Cheri laughed as she fixed one of the bows in Bakura's hair.

"Be worth it," Keriam grinned; leaning over, she kissed Marik's forehead. "Good night, sweet prince. I must go rejoin my king."

"And I, my dragon," Cheri kissed Bakura's cheek. "Pleasant dreams."

Giggling uncontrollably, the two left the room.

**Author's Note: **

Heikou: Okay the song Cheri sang is from a TV show called 'So Weird and it's sung by M. Phillips. It's called 'In the Darkness' and I happen to like very much.

Janime: The song Keriam sang is 'Heaven's A Lie' by Lacuna Coil. Very good band--they're from Italy and they're touring in Ozzfest this year. I'm going to see them. Yay!

Heikou: I hope nobody thinks we've lost it from what you wrote at the end.

Janime: (looking at doujinshi) Now why would they do that? (flips page, eyes widen) Oooooh...

Heikou: Lemme see!

Janime: MINE! (runs off with doujinshi) MINE! MINE! MINE!

Heikou: Hey share!! (chases after Janime)


	9. Vengeance Circle

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Nine

Vengeance Circle

Bakura squinted his eyes close as the sunlight filtered through the curtains. His head hurt that he slowly sat up and cracked his eyes open painfully. "Kuso... never again..." he said in a scratchy voice. He tried running a hand through his hair but found them tangled. He blinked as a ribbon fell into his eyes. "What...?" He grimaced at the throbbing pain in his head.

_It feels like all three gods are dueling in my skull…_ he thought but even thinking hurt he just wanted to curl up and try to get some more sleep so he tugged at the blanket.

"Snort! ..." came from a lump next to him, hidden under the blankets.

Bakura looked down at the lump and tried to remember but it hurt too much. Reaching down he pulled the blanket back and did one thing he never thought he would do in a million years.

He screamed in a very high pitch tone.

~

Cheri jerked her head up then groaned and buried her head under the pillow. _My head… feels like someone's using it as a drum… and playing it lousy… _she thought to herself. Rolling out of bed she pulled a robe over her naked self and headed out of the room while rubbing her eyes. Heading to the kitchen she stretched her arms, yawning largely.

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

"Almost noon," Keriam answered as she walked down the hallway. She looked a little pale and her eyes were bloodshot. "I swear to Ra I am never drinking when playing Truth or Dare ever again."

"Same here," Cheri agreed. "Joey still asleep?"

Keriam nodded as she yawned. "And I'll assume a few others are." She stretched her arms above her head. "You know, I had this weird feeling that we forgot about something..."

"You too, huh?"

"It hurts trying to remember."

A very high-pitched scream echoed through the hallway. Both girls looked down towards the direction the sound had traveled from, and their eyes widened as foggy memories came back.

~

Marik slowly pulled himself up from the floor and cautiously peeked over the edge of the mattress. His hazy lavender eyes rested on Bakura, peeking over the other side of the bed. At any other given day, Marik would have burst out laughing at the pink bows tied in the thief's hair, but due to the current situation he'd discovered himself in after being awakening by Bakura's howl of terror... Marik would have to let it pass.

Bakura blinked as he grabbed the sheet and quickly tied it around his waist. "Marik. You better take a damn good look at yourself," he said tensely.

The blonde slowly blinked and did so before looking up with a fierce blush on his face. Grabbing the blanket he wrapped it around his body tightly. "You-"

"If I wanted to sleep with someone it wouldn't have been you!" he yelled then winced as it increased the pain in his head. "Look. I'm going to the bathroom to try and drown myself. You, get dressed or something." Getting up with one hand holding his head and the other holding the sheet tightly he slowly made his way out of the room and to the nearest bathroom.

Marik growled then stopped. That was a dumb idea. He tentively climbed back onto the bed and turned away from the sun, curling up as tight as he could in the blanket.

_I am never playing that Ra damned game ever again,_ he thought to himself. He heard the door open but thought nothing of it until something heavy landed on the bed before jumping up and down.

"Marik! Wake up wake up wake up!" Malik said happily as he jumped on the bed. He stopped though when he watch his darker self leaned over the side, grabbed a nearby waste basket and lost everything in his stomach. "Marik? You okay?" he asked.

"I feel like dying..." he moaned softly, taking deep breathes.

"How much did you drink last night?"

"... Too much..."

_Apparently._ Malik frowned at the wastebasket.

Keriam and Cheri ran into the room. "Is Marik awake?" Keriam asked quietly.

"Unfortunately..." came the hoarse answer.

"Uh, I know that this is probably a bad question to ask," Cheri said, "but... where's Bakura?"

"Try one of the bathrooms," Marik replied as Malik looked at everyone quizzically. "He said he's going to try and drown himself."

Cheri paled. "Uh oh..."

"Better stop Bakura before he takes a permanent swim," said Keriam.

"Going!" Cheri ran from the room.

"Malik, would you please excuse Marik and me for a little while?" Keriam asked. "He and I have to talk. Like ten minutes ago."

"What's going on?" Malik blinked.

"Believe me," Keriam picked the boy up from the bed, "the less you know the better off you'll be." She carried Malik to the door and set him down in the hallway. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. I just have to explain something very idiotic and asinine on my part." Keriam shut the door. A second later it reopened. "Please, do not tell Joey or anyone else. And do not eavesdrop on Bakura and Cheri... if she stopped him from drowning."

The door closed again and Malik stared at it. "Okay..." he said and walked downstairs to have lunch.

Keriam walked back over to the bed. "Marik?"

"Please leave," he begged.

She grimaced at the sound of his voice. Climbing onto the bed, Keriam lay down behind the Egyptian. She looked at the hieroglyphs on his back for a few moments before wrapping her arm around his waist, and he flinched.

"Marik, I probably know what you're thinking right now," Keriam said gently, "but what do you remember about last night?"

"Don't make me," Marik whimpered.

"Please, Marik?"

He sighed. "I remember Joey was done barking, you were talking about a unique way to use the Millennium Rod..."

_Oh great Ra, how drunk was I?!_ Keriam blushed.

"Ryou was laughing at everything..." Marik groaned as he fought another wave of nausea. "That's all I can remember."

"Okay, good," said Keriam. "Marik, you fell asleep on the couch, and so did Bakura."

Marik paused as his brain tried to accept what she told him. "Then how did we get up here?"

"The guys, except Yugi and Ryou brought you up here." Keriam removed her arm from Marik's waist and sat upright. Marik rolled over and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Cheri and I took your and Bakura's clothes off. You two were out cold--there is no way anything happened between you guys."

Marik slowly sat up and stared at Keriam. "You did what?"

"We were drunk," Keriam said in defense. "We thought it would be funny."

"Keriam!" Marik yelled, immediately regretted it as his loud tone made them both hiss from pain. "How could you do something like that to us? To anyone?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Keriam apologized. "I know it was stupid but nobody knows what they're doing after having a few swigs."

"Anybody else know?"

"Just bringing you up here. As for the undressing, that's just between Cheri and me."

"Good," Marik raised his head. "Don't let anyone else know. Especially Malik."

"Cross my heart."

"You realize it's going to be quite some time before I actually forgive you."

Keriam nodded. Marik smiled a little and pulled her into a hug. He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Keriam asked.

"Too bad I didn't wake up next to you," Marik grinned as he released her.

"I don't think Joey would have been too happy if all three of us were in the same bed," Keriam grinned. "Get dressed. It's almost noon."

Marik nodded and Keriam left the room. Sighing, Marik flopped back onto the bed and let out a small laugh. "Boy, are you two going to get it."

She tried laughing but didn't want to think of what he had planned.

~

"Bakura?" Cheri located him in the bathroom through the sound of running water. Opening the door she entered and quickly closed it behind her. There, with the tub slowly filling was Bakura with the sheet tied around his waist tightly and head in the water. Panicked she knelt by his side, grabbing his shoulders. She blinked as she got splashed with ice cold water when he jumped and pulled his head out, sputtering a bit.

"Cheri? That you?" he asked from a mess of tangled hair and dark pink ribbons.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked him, pushing his hair away from his face.

"You mean I'm not dead yet?" he asked, coughing some and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you from drowning. Here, just don't move." Turning the water off she grabbed a wash cloth, a spare robe, and rummaged in the medicine cabinet for a bottle of aspirin. Kneeling next to him once more she handed him the robe she handed him two pills. "Other than the headache how do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"That I wish I was without a body once more," he admitted and swallowed the pills without the help of water. "I had this weird dream last night."

"About? Lay down and don't move." Having him lay on the floor with his head resting on her lap she took the washcloth she had dipped in the cold water and rested it on his forehead before going to work on removing the ribbons from his hair.

"You kept trying to do a strip tease but Kaiba wouldn't let you." 

Cheri blushed. _Okay I am never drinking again, not in a million years,_ she thought to herself. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, someone saying I should lose weight but... I woke up and found myself in bed. Naked. With Marik. Naked. With ribbons in my hair. Did I mention 'naked'?"

"Yeah. Um Bakura? The ribbons? I did that." He caught her hands and looked at her.

"... I can forgive you for that."

"And I was the one who took your clothes off. Nothing happened with Marik."

"..."

"It was a joke! When I drink too much I have this insane hyper rush and I had no idea you would wake up that way, screaming and stuff and now that I think about it it wasn't such a great idea and if you never want to talk to me I understand…" she said in a endless sentence without stopping she blinked when she found Bakura was kneeling before her, still holding her hands in his own. "Bakura?"

"Who else knows?" he asked.

"Just me. And Keriam," she said weakly.

"... Don't you ever do that again." Still holding her hands he leaned over and gave her a hard kiss. "You might want to change even though a soaking wet robe clinging to your body doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Blushing from the kiss she looked as herself before blushing more and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll um get some clothes for you when you're done. Just please don't try to drown yourself. Okay?" Without waiting for an answer she quickly left. Touching her lips she headed in search of some clothes for the former thief to wear for the day.

~

Yugi slowly returned to the world of the living. Cracking his eyes open slightly, Yugi found his head resting on Tea's stomach, the sheet between his cheek and her silky skin. Her arms draped around his shoulders tightened slightly as Tea stirred.

"Are you awake?" Tea asked quietly.

"Not yet," Yugi answered, "and neither are you. When I wake up, I'll wake you up."

"Okay," she sighed and relaxed into the pillows. "My head is killing me."

"That's why I told you we're still asleep."

"We must have been a good time last," Tea yawned. "I don't remember getting here."

"That makes two of us," said Yugi as he shifted a little.

"Yugi? Did we put Marik and Bakura in the same bedroom?"

Blinking, he raised his head and looked at Tea. "Not us... but I think the others did."

"I hope they didn't do anything stupid then." She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him softly.

Yugi smiled against her lips and fairly melted in her embrace, just holding her close.

The door opened and Yami looked inside. "Aibou, are you... that answers my question," he said as the two broke apart.

Tea blushed as she pulled the sheet over her chest as Yugi wrapped the other part around his waist. "Something you wanted, Yami?" the bearer asked.

"Just to see if you were awake and if you wanted lunch. It's a little past noon."

"We'll be right down, thanks."

The pharaoh nodded and shut the door.

"That's the second time he's walked in on us," said Tea

Yugi nodded. "I'm beginning to wonder if what Joey asked him last night is true."

"You can always ask Keriam to use the Millennium Key on him," Tea smiled.

~

Joey had finally woken up, lying on his stomach on a large bed under very comfortable sheets, with his left arm flung over a pillow with his head resting on it. The blonde knew for a fact that he wasn't wearing anything under the sheets, though he barely remembered making upstairs into the guestroom. His head was pounding a little, and he decided to stay in bed until the pain subsided completely.

The bedroom door opened quietly and then closed. Joey didn't hear any footsteps but then he felt the mattress shift as someone climbed onto the bed and moved until the person was behind him. A feminine giggle was heard, which told Joey that it was Keriam.

"We are on a tropical island," she said quietly. "Just the two of us."

"Thanks the gods..." Joey said in an even monotone.

Keriam stifled her laugh. "I am wearing a gold bikini."

"String bikini..."

"You are wearing a green toga."

Joey opened his eyes partially and looked at her. "What is your obsession with that?"

"Go back to sleep. I'm not done yet."

"Okay," Joey laid down and shut his eyes.

"You remove your toga and spread it along the sand," Keriam went on, "you pick me up and lay me on the toga."

"My beautiful goddess..." Joey spoke in a sleepy voice again.

"And then-" Keriam yelped as Joey pounced on her, and they both groaned as a shot of pain ran through their heads.

"Okay, that wasn't good," Joey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Good afternoon, my Silver Wolf Knight," Keriam said once the pain decreased.

"It's that late?" Sighing he rested his head on her shoulder, content to just hold her like this for now.

The green-eyed girl smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, taking her time. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Actually... yes. But I don't want to get up."

"Me either but walking around and some food are suppose to help. That or drink a Bloody Mary."

"Ugh no thanks." With a heavy sigh he very slowly pulled himself up into sitting and looked around the room. Locating his boxers he pulled them on and went in search of a shirt but could only find an old and worn muscle shirt. Dressed he crawled back into bed and curled around his priestess.

"I thought you were hungry," but she wrapped herself around him, holding him close as he rested his head over her chest.

"I am but later. Just five more minutes..." with a tired yawn he closed his eyes. The young lady just smiled and held him as he slept once more.

~

Seto stared at the ceiling of his bedroom but it did nothing to help him in remembering last night nor ease the pain in his skull. Mokuba had come in early but as much as he loved his brother he couldn't get up or do anything much less play a game. He closed his eyes and reached for his nightstand.

_Where's that damn bottle?_ he thought to himself but his questioning hand couldn't find his nightstand much less the small bottle. He growled in frustration. He slowly opened his eyes when he felt someone press a cold glass into his hand and watched as Cheri slowly straddled his lap. "Morning."

"Afternoon." Smiling she helped him sit up and gave his the pills. He swallowed them along with the entire glass of water and let her take it from him. Sighing he laid back down. "How do you feel?" she asked quietly.

"Do you have to ask? Why are you so awake?" he asked himself.

"You know me. Mokuba wants to know if he can go to the amusement park later today."

"As long as Nan takes him. I don't think I'll be leaving the mansion anytime soon."

"Maybe we can convince Malik to go with him," Cheri suggested. "I know that Malik still has the mind of a teenager but there were plenty of times where I've acted half my age."

"That and he'll be away from Bakura," Seto sighed. "I swear that thief was going to kill him last night."

_He tried killing himself earlier,_ she thought before resting more comfortably on his lap and trailed her fingers along his chest.

The CEO moaned deeply in his chest, closing his eyes as she began to massage his chest. "Don't stop..." he said softly.

Cheri just smiled and continued, taking her time. "Seto? Do you remember, what we talked about last night?"

"Mmm Hmm..."

"Do you think... we'll be able to have a family of our own?"

"I know we will." He looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "You're still worried."

She nodded. "I think it would be nice if Mokuba had someone to look up to him for a change."

"And he will." Seto pulled Cheri down and she rested against his chest. "He's going to be an excellent uncle."

"Because his big brother is going to be an excellent daddy."

"And the excellent daddy will have a perfect wife who will no doubt be an excellent mommy."

Cheri smiled and snuggled contently upon Seto. "Hold me," she whispered.

Seto wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and stroked her hair.

~

"Ha!" Malik grinned as his car raced over the finish line. "I won!"

Mokuba smiled. "You know, Malik, it's pretty cool in a way that you're ten."

"Freaky is more like it," said the Egyptian. "I'm short, my voice is squeaky, but the one plus is that I'm scar-less." He pointed over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Seto told me how you got them... or did Marik get them?"

Malik thought for a moment. "According to current psychology, which I will use for reference, Marik is the original personality. I am the happy childhood. And that thing that took over was all the hate, pain, and rage he had experienced while growing up."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "There were three in your body two years ago?"

"The Millennium Rod spilt us," Malik explained. "Marik and I are two souls split from one soul. The third personality was just negative emotions that became aware of itself partially due to the Millennium Rod. That one killed father, not Marik."

"I'm curious, when Marik was sent out of his body and went into the Millennium Ring, did you go with him?"

"Yeah, I did. It's hard to explain, but I knew something happened and we weren't in our body anymore. I was aware but still in the dark so to speak. You understand?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Anytime before that thing tried taking over completely, Rashid helped pushing it back. He was more like a father to Marik then our real father; I guess that's where I come in because I'm the happy childhood and Rashid's a big part of that. When Yami defeated the negative emotions, Marik and I went back but I was granted consciousness and control. Marik couldn't take over unless I gave him permission."

"Weird."

"It is, but I love Marik like an older brother. He always took care of me."

"Yeah I can see that. He's really protective of you, like how Seto's protective of me." He started the game over as they talked.

Malik picked another car for this race. "It's weird but when I found out Rashid and Ishizu are 'going out' I wasn't upset. I'm happy they found someone."

"Love knows no boundaries. Hey, you think you're gonna stay a ten-year-old or go back to being everyone else's age?"

"Dunno. I mean being a kid is fun and Bakura can't hurt me."

"Says who?" Said thief came into the room, wearing dark jeans and a black shirt.

"Bakura... You look like hell," the raven-haired boy stated.

"Ya think?" he snapped. "I need a drink..." He left them be and headed into the kitchen.

"Stay away from the booze!" Malik called after him. "Not that he'll listen to me."

Mokuba laughed.

Bakura walked into the kitchen and saw Ryou, head held up by his hands with elbows propped on the table. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he stared at the glass before him, which had been filled with water earlier.

"I'll bet that you look better than you feel," Bakura said.

Ryou nodded. "I feel like someone took a baseball bat to my skull."

"Did you take anything yet?"

"4 extra strength Advil but it still feels like this."

Walking over he reached out and tentively rubbed his back. "Just sit and relax. I'll get you some more water." Taking the glass he headed to the kitchen and refilled the glass before taking one down and filled it himself. Coming back to the table he quietly pulled a chair back, wincing as the legs scraped against the floor and sat down. "You should go back to sleep."

"I'll go to sleep early tonight. Thanks." Taking the glass he slowly drank from it and rubbed his forehead. "Were you screaming earlier?"

"... Yeah. Which reminds me, I am going to kill Wheeler, Taylor, Kaiba, and the pharaoh for sticking me in the same bed with Marik," he growled around the water glass.

Ryou peeked out from under his hand. "Marik? Oh..." Ryou paled as he remembered. "I forgot about that."

"You knew?"

"I remember you two fell asleep on the couch, and them taking you guys upstairs... didn't Cheri say something about dancing naked?"

_I guess I didn't dream that part,_ Bakura thought.

"And Keriam said something about a new way to use the Millennium Rod, whatever that meant," Ryou yawned. "Not the first thing you wanted to see when you woke up was it?" he smiled lightly.

"Not really," Bakura grumbled. "Despite it I'll make Marik happy by killing Joey for him."

"But that'll make Keriam very unhappy or possibly worse," Yami added as he entered the kitchen. Nodding he made poured some coffee in a mug and joined the duo at the table.

"I would strangle you right now if I had the energy to wrap my hands around your neck," Bakura said and drank some more water. "Where's everyone?"

"Waking up." He took a sip of the lukewarm liquid. "Except, several of them might decide to stay in bed today."

"Thank god no more school," Ryou smiled before resting his head on his arms.

Tristen stumbled into the kitchen. "Aspirin?" he begged.

"We're out," said Bakura.

"Don't be mean to me; I'm not the one who dragged your heavy ass upstairs."

"No, you dragged Marik," said Yami.

"Whose bright idea was it to put him and me in the same bed?" Bakura demanded.

"If I said it was one of the girls, can't remember which one, what would you say?"

"That you're full of shit, pharaoh."

"You always say that and it's true, about the girls."

"As much as I hate to agree, Yami's right." Everyone looked up at Marik came in, walking slowly as she went to the table and eased himself into a chair.

"Oh. Well they shouldn't have agreed to it," the albino growled.

"Oh shut up it's done and we have all headaches that make us wish we were dead." Following Ryou's example Marik rested his head on the table, sighing at the coolness of the wood against his skin.

Yami smiled as he nursed his mug of coffee, watching as Tristen tried to will away the pain in his skull.

Nan entered the kitchen and looking at the young men sighed. "I don't suppose any of you could stand to eat something?" she asked, keeping her voice low. She felt sorry for them but drinking that much would give anyone hangover pains.

"Not at the moment," said Tristen. _I seriously doubt that even Joey would try to eat._

"I don't think any of us are in the mood to eat right now," Yami sighed as he sipped some more coffee.

"I understand. But if you guys are hungry I made some soup," she said.

"Thank you," Ryou said from his comfortable position on the table.

At that moment Malik and Mokuba ran into the kitchen, clearly happy to see the older woman. "Nan! Nan! Guess what??" the young Kaiba asked with excitement.

She smiled at his eagerness. "What?"

"Seto said Malik and I can go the amusement park! He said it was okay if you took us! I think he's sick 'cuz he's still in bed," he explained with a slight frown.

"He'll be alright later but since you two seem ready let me just grab my purse." She removed her apron and left the boys in the kitchen.

Malik fairly bounded over to Marik's side and looked at him where he still had his head on the table. "Are you gonna be sick again?" he asked, looking positively adorable.

"I know I'll be if you stay here," said Bakura.

Despite the hangover, Marik still had enough energy to give the thief a deadly glare.

"Bakura," Ryou groaned. "Please, we're too ill for this right now."

Bakura merely shrugged and started to fiddle with a napkin.

Nan entered with her purse slung over her shoulder. "Okay, kids, let's go."

"Bye, guys," said Tristen. "Have fun."

"We will, " Mokuba grinned.

"Bye, Bakura!" Malik hugged the thief, which made him squirm and almost gag. Before the tomb robber could do anything reflexive, Malik quickly let go and ran out the door after Mokuba and Nan.

Marik rested his head on the table again, his shoulder shaking as he laughed quietly.

~

Yami walked through the halls of his palace, his cloak swaying lightly behind him. The sound of children laughing caught the pharaoh's ear and his curiosity increased. A young boy ran out into the hall, giggling with his hands over his mouth and ruby eyes wide with laughter.

Yami stopped and his mouth fell open.

"Seth, come on," the child said as he did his best to control his voice.

Another boy with brown hair ran into the hallway. The twinkle in his blue eyes seemed to mirror the grin on his lips. "Father and uncle will be very upset," said the slightly taller boy but he still smiled widely.

Yami couldn't believe it. He was looking at his child-self along with his cousin, Seth.

"I know but this is more fun!" Grinning he ran down the hall, past his adult version but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm coming!" he laughed and chased after the young, soon-to-be-ruler.

_I can't believe this..._ Yami thought to himself. _This... This is my childhood... Gods how I miss it so much... he couldn't help but think sadly of it._

"Even as a child," a soothing yet tired woman's voice spoke, "you were mischievous."

Yami spun around and saw no one. "Who are you?"

The palace suddenly changed, looking old and crumbled, scars along the large pillars from sandstorms marred the once perfect structure. Yami's clothes were no longer his robes as Pharaoh, but the long pants, tight black sleeveless shirt, and large buckle choker with the identical wristbands.

"Show yourself!" Yami demanded.

A shadow formed only a few yards away from him.

_ She looked so much like that Reaper of Cards._

Yami blinked, remembering what Seto had told everyone about his dream. He regained his composure and looked at the apparition. "You are the Daughter of Isis."

"And you are referred to as the Nameless Pharaoh," she said. "Has your other half discovered your name yet?"

"Not yet... but we are still searching," he explained.

"I am certain you will recover your name. But that is not why you are here."

"I thought as much."

"I am aware that the Guardian has given the Sisters the Items but it may not be enough. They must find the strength to wield the great power or be consumed by the darkness. The Shadow Realm is changing even as we speak..."

"But how are we to use the items? What must be done?" he asked.

She floated closer before circling him once, stopping before him. "The enemy is not always what it seems."

Yami blinked. "Our enemy?"

She floated back some but she seemed sadden by something. "The Sisters must unite their hearts, minds, and souls to control the great power and heal this world. If even one is in doubt... then darkness will consume her. Heed my warning pharaoh... and may the gods help you on this task."

"No wait!" the world slowly shifted and faded. Yami blinked but now he found himself looking up at the ceiling of the living room. Slowly he sat up on the fold out bed and looked around. It had been a week since everyone graduated from high school and had that drinking Truth or Dare game and now this vision. Sighing deeply he ran his hands through his hair, thinking over the dream.

_'If even one is in doubt... then darkness will consume her...'_ he closed his eyes and laid back. _Gods, please grant me strength._

"We can't send them to the Shadow Realm," said Bakura.

"No," answered Marik.

"We can't take away the Millennium Items."

"No."

"Is there any way to extract revenge for what they did?"

"Probably not."

"Too bad we can't do the same thing to the girls what they did to us," Bakura sighed as he placed a card down on the table. 

Marik looked at him. "As if you'd be able to stop yourself after removing Cheri's clothes." He turned over his trap card.

"Like you could if you took off Keriam's," the thief snorted at both remark and trap card.

"Boy, are you two perverted," Malik said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Will you get out of here, you annoying little--ow!" Bakura yelped when Marik kicked his leg from under the table.

"Watch it, Bakura," he warned as he looked at his hand. "Pass."

The thief snorted and looked at his hand before placing two cards down. "So what _can_ we do?"

Malik watched them before pulling up a chair and looked at Marik's hand as they dueled. "Do you honestly want them mad at you two just for the sake of revenge?" he asked. "They could always find another way to get back at you and then what?"

"A never ending loop," the dark one sighed and placed a monster card down. "Your turn."

"Activate trap card." He smirked as Marik placed the card in the Graveyard.

"Who's winning?" Cheri asked as she entered the room.

"Dunno, I just got here," Malik said, folding his hands on the table and rested his chin on them.

"Where are you going?" the thief asked, looking up at her. For some reason she looked very fetching in some denim cut offs with a tank top and sandals.

"Craft store. I ran out of some paints and I need to get some new brushes and stencils. You won't believe how much black and white I use!"

"Judging by the paint that you sometimes forget to wash off your arms," Marik said, "quite a bit."

Cheri grinned. "Maybe I should invest in a long-sleeved smock."

_I can think of something you can invest in without the use of money,_ Bakura smirked. It quickly faded when he noticed Malik looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Malik smiled almost angelically.

"You guys want anything from town?"

"I think we're fine."

"Alright. See you all later." Waving to them she headed out with her wallet in her pocket. She couldn't help smiling and thought to herself, _Today__ is a good day._

~

"Maybe we should bring Cheri over," Keriam suggested, rolling her paint roller in the paint pan containing sky blue colored paint.

"If your aunt wants to have clouds painted on the walls," Joey grinned as he moved the ladder near the corner. He set the paint tray and brush on top and climbed up the ladder. "Dare I ask why she has such a sudden ambition to redecorate the house?"

"I have no idea," Keriam sighed as she covered the old brown paint with the blue. "You do realize we might have to paint a couple coats on this."

"I know." Joey carefully dabbed the small paintbrush into the tray. After wiping the excess paint off, he gently ran the brush along the corner of the doorframe.

"How it going kids?" Zack asked as he brought in a stack of newspaper.

"Not too bad," Joey smiled.

"Thanks for the paper," said Keriam, setting her roller down and took the pile from him.

"Do me a favor," Zack said, "I accidentally mixed today's edition somewhere in here and I don't have the time to find it at the moment."

Keriam smiled. "I'll set it aside."

"Thank you. Terry and I will be back in a few hours. Need anything?"

"A professional painter," grinned Joey.

"If we see Cheri we'll send her over. She's the cheapest one we can afford," he grinned. "Be careful you two and leave the windows open so you don't get sick from the fumes."

"We'll open them to dry it faster. The last thing we need is the room to be wallpapered in today's news."

Laughing Zack left them alone. Joey grinned as he continued his painting, making careful strokes as Keriam went though the paper. All was quite before she suddenly yelled. Caught off guard he jerked back, only to barely remember he was sitting on a ladder. Joey hit the floor in a clatter and crash as the tray he had been using decided to upload all the paint.

Right on his face.

Spitting the stuff he wiped the excess from his face, getting up and looked at himself. "I'm a damn smurf!"

"We have something more to worry about," Keriam said as she turned to face him, holding the paper for him to see. 'Billionaire's Fiancée is Defective.' In the story was a picture of Cheri.

"What the-" Resisting the urge to curse he snatched the paper from her hand and read the story. "'Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and youngest billionaire bachelor, has chosen Cheri Dante, a fellow graduate of Domino High School but that is old news. Our private source has told us that it looks like Mr. Kaiba may be looking for a new wife-to-be. Turns out Ms. Dante is unable to produce an heir for the Kaiba fortune.' Unable to produce an heir?" he repeated and looked up at his girlfriend. "I don't get it."

"You remember... Cheri had that doctor's appoint after school?" He slowly nodded. "She had a blood test but it wasn't until a few days ago that her results came in... Haven't you wondered why she hasn't gotten pregnant yet?"

He made a slight face. "Please do I need to think about Kaiba naked?"

"I'm serious! Because of her medication she can't have children! That's why she ran away that day; she thinks she failed Seto."

"Oh my God..." Joey whispered as he stared at Cheri's photo. He watched Keriam run from the dining room. "Keriam?"

"I'm calling Rose," she said, "it's her day off." Keriam quickly dialed the number and waited.

"You've reached the Dante residence," Rose's cheery voice greeted on the answering machine. "Please leave a message after the beep."

*BEEP*

"Um, Rose, it's Keriam."

Another beep sounded and the older woman's tired voice spoke. "You read the paper."

"Yeah... is Cheri home?"

"She went out earlier. She said she was going out to buy some more art supplies," Rose sighed. "I already called Seto's cell phone--he was already in his limo going after her. I hope he finds her before the reporters do." Rose took a deep breath. "I have no idea how it got out," she held back a sob.

"I'm so sorry," Keriam said as she wiped her eyes.

"Keriam, it's not your fault. I called Dr. Kenshin after I saw the paper. Someone had broken into his office and went through Cheri's file. Nothing was taken... but all that person had to do was read."

"Any ideas who?"

"No," Rose answered.

Keriam remained quiet for a few moments. "When you talk to Cheri, tell her she can call me whenever she wants."

"I will. Thank you, Keriam." Rose hung up the phone.

Keriam slowly placed the phone down and fell onto the couch, tears falling from her eyes. Joey, after cleaning the paint off his face, sat next to her. He didn't say a word as he pulled Keriam into his arms and held her.

~

Cheri hummed as she walked down the street, ignoring the looks people were giving her. However, she couldn't help noticing that they were sympathy looks.

_ Yes, I am marrying Seto Kaiba,_ she thought, _I know I'm not gonna have much of a private life anymore but yeesh!_

Cheri was only half a block away from the art store when she noticed a couple reporters waiting not far from her destination.

"Give me a break," Cheri grumbled, "you've seen the ring."

Suddenly, Kaiba's limo skidded to a halt right next to her. One of the bodyguards jumped out from the front seat and quickly escorted Cheri into the limo. The reporters, who were lying in wait, started to run to the limo. Once Cheri was safe inside, the bodyguard went back into his seat and the limo sped away.

"Seto?" Cheri looked at her fiancé. "What was that for?"

He looked at her, and she became worried at his expression. "What is it?"

Seto moved from the opposite seat and sat next to her. "Always remember that I love you no matter what anyone else says."

"I know that..." Cheri answered quietly.

Seto closed his eyes briefly, and then looked into her eyes. "It got out," he said. "It was in this morning's paper."

At first she didn't understand what he meant but it donned on her. The looks, the hushed whispers, the reporters. Slowly she looked down at her hands.

Seto slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "We don't know how but it seems someone read your file at the hospital," he explained. "But I promise we are going to find the one responsible for this."

"What's the point?" she asked him quietly. "Women will now be lining up to become Mrs. Kaiba now that this is out. Maybe one of them can give you a family."

"I don't want them I want you!"

"I can't give you what we both want."

"There has to be a way you can't just give up on this!" Reaching up he held her face in his hands, resisting the urge to shout. "Cheri... I love you and I want you and only you. Nothing will ever change that." It wasn't long before she finally gave into the tears and leaned into his embrace, curling up as if to hide from the world. "Oh baby," he whispered and held her tightly, letting her cry herself out. Reaching for his cell phone he dialed a number and listened for it to pick up as he stroked his love's hair. "Rose, it's me." Cheri looked up at him. "We're on the way to the mansion. Do you want a lift?"

"I'll meet you there. Can I talk to her?" she asked. He wordlessly handed the phone to Cheri. "Honey?"

"Mommy. Why can't they leave us alone?" she asked, on the verge of crying again.

"I don't know, sweetie," Rose answered. "I guess they have nothing better to do with their spare time. I'll see you at the mansion, okay?"

"Okay," Cheri whispered and handed the cell phone back to Seto.

~

Ryou looked up from the paper when he finished the article. Malik's eyes were wide with shock and Marik held an angry expression. Bakura was looking out the window, and Ryou didn't need their mental link to know what he was thinking.

"How can they write about Cheri like that?" Malik said quietly.

"They're leeches," said Marik.

"So that's the reason for the way she was that day we found her," said Ryou and thought, _Poor Cheri, she can't have children._

Bakura swore under his breath. "May whoever told that to the press die slowly and painfully," he turned from the window and walked towards the kitchen. "Such a shame I won't be there to see it."

"Where are you going?" Marik asked.

"Out," the thief snapped. He put on his sneakers and left, slamming the door behind him.

Marik actually winced from the force. "I would feel sorry for that asshole but whatever Bakura does to him, or her, deserves it."

"Why would they do something so heartless? It's bad enough they give them no privacy of their own but must everything in their lives be for the world to see?" Ryou asked as he folded the paper.

~

Mokuba entered the room, the look on his face showing that he had heard the news as well. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Hopefully on their way here."

"This isn't fair! They had no right to butt into our business!" he yelled, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. "I wish they were all dead!"

"Mokuba," Nan pulled the boy to her, "don't say that. Never wish someone to be dead."

"I wished it on Gozaburou."

"I'll confess, so did I but this is different. Yes, it's true they went too far going into Cheri's medical file-"

The older woman was cut off at the sound of the front door opening. A few moments later, Cheri and Seto walked into the living room. Mokuba ran to Cheri and hugged her tightly.

"Mokuba..." she hugged him back, trying to smile.

"I don't care what they say, I don't want you to go!" he said between tears.

Cheri wordlessly dropped to his level, holding back tears. "I'm not going anywhere, kiddo."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Everything will be alright, Mokuba. We'll get through this, like a family should," Seto said as he knelt down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nan asked.

"No, thank you," Cheri smiled lightly.

"Why don't you go lay down for a while?" Seto suggested. "When your mother arrives, I'll send her upstairs."

Cheri nodded and Mokuba took her hand, leading her out of the living room. Seto rose to his feet and looked at Nan.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"No."

"Water?"

"No."

"Shotgun?"

"Keep that in mind."

Nan shook her head as she left the living room and went to the kitchen to start lunch.

~

In the same apartment building where Joey had once lived, a woman who lived on the fifth floor sat in a worn plush chair looking at the morning paper, with a large grin on her face. She took one last drag of her cigarette then extinguished the butt on Cheri's picture.

"Sorry, sweetie," she said mockingly as she dropped the paper on the floor and laughed, "but your mother shouldn't have gotten me suspended."

The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a large envelope full of cash. "Those boys know how to meet demands," she said as she fingered the large bills, the smirk on her face growing wider as she remembered the reporter saying if she heard anything else regarding Seto and Cheri the next payment would be just as promising.

"Maybe I should copy her whole file," she said as she put the envelope under the seat cushion. "I wonder how much I should charge per page."

Bakura looked up at the building, a growl emitting from his throat. _So this is where the source came from, _he thought to himself. Entering the building he remembered the last time he came here. _Could have at least gotten a new coat of paint._

The stairs creaked under his weight, taking his time as he counted the floors, slowing down when he passed the third floor. Arriving at the fifth floor he stopped and concentrated. He may not have the Millennium Ring but he wasn't without his own magic.

Within his mind's eye he saw that a reddish glow surrounded a door just down the hall. He walked towards it and took a deep breathe. reaching out he turned the knob and smirked as it broke under his grip. Pushing the door open he entered the apartment.

The woman looked up at him in surprise but it grew to anger. "Get out of my apartment!" she yelled at him.

He noticed the newspaper and looked up at her. "One question: were you the one that sold Cheri out?"

"You a friend of hers?"

"... Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"Yeah, but I didn't think I would make such a cash out!" She smirked and rested her hands on her hips. "What are you going to do? Tell on me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Freedom of the Press and Speech, kid! Her mother should have never sold me out so what better way to extract my revenge."

"Your revenge?" His fists were clenched painfully as the open door slammed shut, making the woman jump. Behind her the door leading into the bedroom and bathroom also slammed shut as did the windows. The light bulb grew brightly before exploding, sending the room into a darkness.

"W-What's going on?!" she asked, feeling the temperature slowly drop.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? You fattened your pockets by trying to destroy Cheri's life. Going to the police isn't good enough; I had even thought of killing you but that won't do any good either. So, we're gonna play a little game."

"A-A game?" _Is this kid crazy?!_

"Yes. But this is a game you have never seen the likes of: a Shadow Game that I like to call 'Survive the Graveyard'. And here's the playing field." Summoning the magic of the shadow realm he transforms the room into that of a cemetery with an eerie fog rolling in. Crumbling tombstones littered the area and the sky was a mixture of black and purple mist.

The woman looked frighten as her skin went pale and eyes wide. Where was she? How did she get here? Why was it so damn cold? "I want out of here! Please, I'll give you the money okay?" she pleaded with him.

"Your money means nothing to me. If you win the game though, I'll let you go. if you lose, I get to decide your punishment. Quit now and you lose."

"... How do I win?"

"Simple. Get out of the graveyard alive." He lifted his hand only to have an hour glass appear full of blood red sand with the stems carved to look like bones. "You have 15 minutes and there will also be someone to try and stop you"

"Stop me? What are you talking about it's just us!"

"Wrong. You see, I'm not the only person you pissed off." To prove it the graves began to churn and from them rose monsters straight from Bakura's Necrophile deck. "You should consider yourself lucky you're not dealing with a god's wrath."

**Authors' Note**

Janime: Nice cliffhanger, isn't it?

Heikou: Very nice.

Janime: Can't wait to see what Bakura has planned.

Heikou: You and me both. But that's what you get when you get on the bad side of one seriously pissed yami.

Janime: Indeed. Oh, and before I forget. A friend of mine asked me about Nan. Yes, she is Seto and Mokuba's nanny. Still is in a way, but she does know about what happened from Duelist Kingdom and all the events that happened afterwards. So if you were confused as to why she wasn't shocked when she saw Ryou and Bakura in separate bodies at the kitchen table, that's the reason why.

Heikou: Cool lady. Thanks to Shade for helping us with Bakura's Necrophile Deck.

Janime: Hai. Domo arigatou, Shadowsage-sama.


	10. Soul Release

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Ten

Soul Release

Monsters surrounded them from all sides, nearly all of them fiends and zombies but one look into their eyes showed they were not pleased. Bakura watched as the woman looked around for any means of escape but could find none. He reached out with a hand as a Man-Eater Bug came to his side, a deep growl emitting from its chest as he stroked the head in an almost loving gesture.

"This is the one?" it asked with a growl.

"The very same."

"What shall we do with her?" the Dream Clown asked.

"Keep her from escaping the graveyard until the time runs out."

"This-This is just a dream. Yeah a really bad dream," the woman tried to tell herself as she shook her head. "I'll just close my eyes and wake up. Yeah that's it." She did so but when she opened her eyes she found herself still in the graveyard.

Behind her a coffin rose from the ground, slowly creaking open only to reveal a tall suit of armor with a sword and shield but… it had no head. The knight lifted his sword and brought it down. Screaming the woman moved to the side at the last moment only to see that the sword gave her a shallow cut on the arm.

"Figured it out yet? This is no dream or even a nightmare. I suggest you get moving, the sands are running low and Headless Knight isn't one to miss his target very often," Bakura said calmly. The woman didn't say anything but ran. The monsters looked at their master who waved his hand. Almost at once they took off after her but one monster stayed with the former tomb raider.

"Why do I not join the others?" the being asked.

"Because, for the hell she put Cheri through she deserves to suffer," he explained. "I may have done a lot of terrible things in my past but I never went as low as to humiliate anyone unless they deserved it. Death is too good for her but I want her to suffer until the last bit of sanity has been stripped."

The monster clutched at the broken doll in her arms tightly, eyes glowing angrily as her upper lip lifted up to reveal sharp fangs. "She will regret hurting the Daughter of Anubis," she snarled but looked at her master. "But, why do this if her heart belongs to another?"

"… Sometimes, we can't explain the actions we take for the sake of love," he said softly.

~

Keriam and Joey managed to sneak behind Kaiba mansion, avoiding the hoard of reporters at the main gate. Once they were at the specific area of the eight-foot concrete wall where Seto had told them to go, Keriam cleared her throat and recited the words he told her.

"Hail from the skies, the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

As soon as she spoke the words, a rope was tossed over wall and the end landed on the ground. Keriam grabbed the rope and scaled the wall. She looked over, seeing four security officers--two were holding the rope--and Mokuba.

"Hey, Keriam," the young boy smiled.

"Hi, Mokuba," she returned the smile. "Okay, Joey."

As her boyfriend started to climb, Keriam jumped down and landed safely in the arms of the security guards. Once she was on her feet, the guards caught Joey and the rope was pulled over.

"That was fun," the blonde said. "Hey little man. How's everyone?"

"Worried. Cheri is painting and she won't stop; Seto and Rose tried but she won't listen."

"Where's Tea and the others?" Keriam asked.

"Hopefully on their way." Leading them back to the mansion they went inside. The young boy led his friends through the maze of rooms before stopping at a door and opened it slowly.

It looked like a bedroom except the only furniture were several canvas stands and stools with paintings hanging along the wall and paints staining the old sheets covering the floor. Sitting before a large window was Cheri, paint visible on her hands as she worked on a large canvas. All the group could tell of the painting was that it was dark. She didn't look back at them or say anything as she picked up a bottle of paint thinner and poured it on the canvas before using her hands to blend the colors together.

"Cheri..." Keriam whispered. "Let me talk with her for a few minutes."

Joey nodded as Keriam walked into the room and Mokuba shut the door. Keriam stood by the door for a while, watching Cheri smearing the colors of the painting, forever distorting what the original piece was.

Keriam took a breath and let it out slowly before walking over to her best friend. She watched Cheri's hands move through the muted multi-colored paint.

"Uncle Zack once told me about a skilled craftsman in central Europe that made a beautiful clock for the church in the middle of town," Keriam finally spoke. "The villagers decided that since the clock was a marvelous piece of craftsmanship, they blinded him so that he wouldn't duplicate his work. In retaliation, the craftsman destroyed the gears of the clock. The gears were never replaced, and the clock only tells time twice a day. That's the way it's been for roughly four hundred years."

Her hand paused before puling back. The painting was now just a mess, similar to her life. Cheri looked at her hands and then looked at Keriam. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Keriam went over and hugged her. "I wish I knew what to tell you."

"I hate this," Cheri sobbed. "It was nothing when just you and Tea knew but now everyone plus all of Domino knows. I can't take this anymore!"

"Hey don't be thinking of something stupid! Cheri, listen to me. Everything is not lost; I mean remember what your mom said? You're still having your friend visit so there's a chance."

"Mom already talked to the doctor. He said the only option he could think of was to let someone else carry the baby and give birth then we adopt the child but so much could go wrong! I want the baby! I want to go through morning sickness and mood swings and labor pain!" Even as she pulled away from her Sister she rubbed at her eyes, smearing paint and tears over her face.

"What about a second opinion?" Keriam said. "If that's the only one he can think of, talk to someone who specializes in this area." She hugged Cheri tighter. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we'll talk later, okay?"

Cheri only nodded.

~

"Anything?" Marik asked.

Ryou shook his head. "He blocked the link. If he can tell that I'm trying to talk to him, he's ignoring me."

"It's not a good thing letting Bakura run around loose is an angry mood," said Malik.

"You're telling me," Ryou sighed.

"What in the name of Ra could he be doing?" Marik asked no one in particular.

"I don't know... but it can't be good."

"Or legal," Malik added.

~

The woman panted as she hid behind a large statue, feeling her heart beat frantically in her chest. She wasn't sure how long she had been running but she couldn't seem to find an exit anywhere. She cringed when she heard what sounded like a sharp blade gliding over the rough stone. It made her flesh crawl and teeth clench together. But looking up she saw a small glimmer of hope.

There, several yards away was a tall, black, wrought iron fence. And an open gate.

_Freedom!_ Looking around she took a deep breathe and ran as fast as she could.

"There she be!" the Earl of Demise declared. Everyone looked up and chased after her but it seemed like they were going to lose. The women didn't care as she ran; smiling as she reached out with her hand but just as she got there the gates slammed shut. "No!! No no no!!" she screamed, pounding on them but it was no use.

Bakura laughed as he appeared on the other side of the gate, holding the now empty hourglass in his hand. "You ran out of time which means you lose," he smirked.

"No... No it isn't fair!!" she screamed.

"Fair?" He growled and walked through the bars as if nothing, grabbing her by the blouse and pulled her to his face. "You speak to me about fairness? You stole dark secrets for the media to know just to fatten your pockets! You hurt the one I love just for the sake of revenge! Don't make me laugh!!" Shoving her back he waved his hands, dismissing the monsters. "I leave her in your hands. Make sure she suffers."

"As you wish, Master," said an eerie voice from behind the woman, making her turn but wish she hadn't. Materializing behind the woman Necrofear lifted a hand and grasped her face tightly, claws digging into the flesh as she continued to cradle the broken doll. Her eyes glowed red and the woman screamed in fear and pain as Bakura closed his eyes.

Back in the apartment the woman was sitting in the middle of the floor, a blank look on her face as she drooled worse than a newborn baby. She was still alive but deep within she was being tortured repeatedly for her treacherous ways by the Necrofear. He turned to leave but walked over to the chair behind the woman and found the cash hidden under the cushions. He wanted to shred the bills or set them on fire or even shove them down her throat but instead, he stuffed them deep in his pocket. Taking a last look at the woman he smirked and left, closing the door behind him as magic fixed the doorknob yet burned away any fingerprints he left behind. He didn't want Ryou to get blamed for this.

"Enjoy your torment, you selfish bitch."

~

Keriam rubbed her eyes as she sat in front of Mokuba's computer. Cheri had taken a shower and was now sitting in the private garden with Seto. Joey and Mokuba were playing Duel Monsters. Tea had called and said that she and Yugi would be over soon after they dropped Yami at Ryou's house.

_I don't think that's such a good idea,_ Keriam frowned. _Marik__ and Bakura may end up trying to kill him. If Malik steps in then Marik won't harm Yami and Marik won't let Bakura do anything to Malik._

Sighing, Keriam returned her attention back to the monitor. For the past half hour, she had been researching the effects of the medication Cheri had taken for the uterus infection. So far, the Daughter of Ra came up with the same information she already new.

She scrolled down the page and stopped at a link titled, 'Mommy's Medical Miracle'.

"What's this?" Keriam clicked the link and her eyes grew wide as she read:

_ Twenty-nine year old Regina Hatchet is the proud and ecstatic mother of triplet boys. Regina had given up the hope of ever having children due to a side effect from medication she had taken for an infection of her uterus. The side effect being that one in twenty women who take the drug will lose their ability to conceive._

_ Until now with the help of modern science, that is. Though a slight discomforting process, the doctor checks to see if the woman is still reproducing eggs. If she is, over a period of several months, eggs are removed from the woman and medical doctors help strengthen the eggs so that they can fuse with a sperm cell. Once the fusion is complete, the eggs are then placed into the uterus and then it's up to Nature._

_ Several women have opted for this process and though it might take a few tries before anything happens, they are willing to go through the discomfort. Which is minor compared to the "joy of labor pains."_

"That's it... that has to be it!" Printing the article she looked it over to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Smiling she went in search of Rose.

~

Rose sighed as she took a sip of her coffee. "I just don't know what to do," she said softly. "I have tried everything but Cheri seems to be pulling more and more away from me. What am I going to do?"

Nan reached over and patted her shoulder. "I know things look down but they are bound to get better. Maybe she should get out of Domino for a while. Away from the reporters and sympathy looks; somewhere where they have no idea what's going on."

"There's an idea... but I don't know. Painting doesn't even seem as important as it used to." Drinking her coffee she looked up along with Nan as Keriam entered the room.

"Rose! Nan! You have to read this," she said simply as she handed them a copy of the article. "I think this is the solution to our problem."

Rose took the paper and the two older women read it over.

"Will you look at that," Nan whispered.

"Kenshin, I'm going to kill you," Rose jumped from her chair. "Are they still in the garden?"

"Last time I checked," said Keriam.

"Stay here. I'll tell them." Rose all but sprinted from the kitchen.

~

Seto and Cheri were sitting in the gazebo where he had proposed to her. The decorations were still up, and the couple was sitting on one of the benches, Cheri leaning into Seto's embrace.

"How about you and I get out of here for a while?" Seto asked quietly. "Not forever, maybe just a couple weeks till things cool down."

"Where would we go?" Cheri asked.

"Anywhere you want. We can leave right now if you want to. Pack your things, I'll leave Jennings a statement for the press to play with and we can leave this behind us."

"What about Mokuba, Keriam and my mom?"

"I'm certain Mokuba and Keriam would understand," said Seto. "Your mother can stay here and the limo can take her to work."

"Mom going to Domino City General in a limo," Cheri couldn't help chuckling.

"That's something isn't it?" Seto grinned. "So what do you say?"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

Cheri looked up at him. "Egypt?"

Seto gazed into her eyes. "If that's where you want to go, we'll go."

She smiled and reached up to touch his face, leaning up to kiss him softly. "You're too good to me."

"I have every right to." Kissing her back he held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Rose smiled as she saw them before making her way over. "Hey you two, I think I have some good news."

"The reporters are gone?" Seto asked.

"I wish. No, this and you can thank Keriam for locating it." She handed them the article.

The two of them looked it over and were, needless to say, shocked and amazed. "B-But Dr. Kenshin said the only option I had was if he placed the fertilized eggs in another woman and let her carry to term," Cheri whispered.

"So did I but he has a lot of explaining to do."

"If he knew he would have told us," Seto explained as he rubbed Cheri's arms. "We have to find someone who specializes in this but the last thing I want is for the media to get a hold of this. That's why, Cheri and I have decided to leave Domino for a while."

Rose blinked before slowly sitting across from them, and smiled. "I think that is a very good idea. School's over and you can tell your company you're taking a vacation. And since it doesn't seem safe to get back to the house I can stay here with Mokuba and Nan."

"You aren't mad?" Cheri asked softly.

"Mad? Sweetie why would I be mad? I know that you two love each other but I also know that if you don't get out of here soon you're gonna have a nervous break down. Listen to me, I'm a nurse."

Seto laughed softly under his breathe. "It's best not to argue with the doctor, or nurse in this case."

The young girl thought it over before nodding. "Can we leave tomorrow? I want to see everyone first."

"Of course. I'll make the arrangements right now; you just stay out here and relax." Almost reluctantly he removed his arms from around his lady love and stood, kissing her softly as he left them alone.

Rose smiled as she took Cheri's hand and held it up to reveal the engagement ring. "Cheri, I know you love Seto and I know he loves you. I'm happy you found someone and I couldn't care less if he was a financial tycoon or a ambulance chasing lawyer, which I'm glad he's not, but as long as he makes you happy then I'm happy."

"When he holds me I feel like no body can hurt me. I just wish dad was here but then again…"

"Your father… he did a lot of bad things but he did love you." Cheri just nodded and hugged her mother as she did the same, telling her everything would be alright.

~

Ryou opened the door, shock first hit him but he quickly regained himself and grabbed Bakura's arm, dragging his darker half into the house and shut then door.

"Where have you been?" Ryou just about exploded.

"I went for a walk," said the thief as he kicked off his sneakers and walked to the kitchen.

Marik and Malik were sitting at the table, building a tower out of their Duel Monster cards. Unable to resist the temptation, Bakura flicked his index finger at one of the cards at the bottom and watched the tower collapse. Both boys remained still, Marik holding up a card as the tower fell, and then the Egyptians glared at Bakura.

"Where the hell have you been?" Marik asked as he lowered his arm.

"What is this Twenty Questions? I went for a walk, happy?" Growling he went to the living and sat on the couch, picking up the remote as he began to channel surf.

Ryou was tempted to ask what else he did but sighed and shook his head. Marik and Malik shrugged as they returned to their cards.

*Ding Dong*

"Could someone get that?" Ryou called out from the kitchen.

"I'll go," Marik said as he stood. Going to the door he opened it.

"Hi Marik," Yugi smiled. Tea waved and Yami just nodded.

"This is a surprise. What bring you three here?" he asked as he stepped aside to let them in. "Ryou! We got guests!"

Ryou stepped out of the kitchen. "Hey, guys," Ryou greeted. "Make yourselves at home."

"Hello, Bakura," Tea said as they walked into the living room.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

"Nice to see you too," said Yami as he sat in the chair, while Yugi and Tea occupied the loveseat.

Bakura only shrugged as he continued to surf through the channels.

Malik entered the room, carrying a tray with glasses and a pitcher of ice tea, placing it on the coffee table.

"Thanks, Malik," Yugi said and poured a glass for himself and Tea.

"Have any of you talked to Cheri?" Yami asked, pouring a glass of ice tea for himself.

"She swung by here this morning," said Marik. "Before we read the newspaper."

"I still can't believe that someone would stoop so low and do something like that," Tea stared at her glass as if it held the answer.

_She won't be doing much anymore,_ Bakura thought and stood up, walking over to the video cabinet. He opened the door and ran his finger along the DVDs in search of something that could take his mind off today's events.

"What's that in your back pocket?" Ryou asked when he came into the room.

"Nothing," his darker half answered. "It's just an envelope."

"For?" Malik couldn't help asking.

"None of your business, shrimp."

"Is that so?" Marik walked up behind Bakura and reached for the envelope.

Bakura quickly turned and grabbed Marik's wrist. "That is my concern and no one else's," he said through clenched teeth.

Marik narrowed his eyes then slammed his other arm against Bakura's chest, pushing him against the videos. Yami sprang from his chair and quickly separated the two.

"Knock it off, both of you!" he ordered. "Why can't you two stop fighting?"

Bakura growled as he shoved them away from him. "You have no right to ordered me around, this isn't Egypt."

"I'm warning you, thief; touch me again and you'll be short one arm," Marik warned.

"Enough! Marik, go sit down." The blonde didn't move. "Would you please sit down and relax?"

"... I mean it." Backing up he sat on the sofa, leaving room for Malik but Yami continued standing as did Bakura.

~Yami, maybe this isn't a good idea,~ Yugi told the dark spirit though their mind link.

~Don't worry, Yugi. I just wish they would get along better,~ he answered back.

The musical tone of a cell phone went off and Tea reached into her purse, pulling it out. "It's Kaiba Mansion." Pressing the talk button she answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Tea, it's Keriam. Where are you right now?" she asked.

"At Ryou's house. What's up?"

"Can you guys come over to the mansion? Cheri wants to talk to all of us. I already called Tristen and he's on his way."

"I guess we can," said Tea.

"Good," Keriam sighed. "Don't bother trying to go the main gate--practically every reporter is there. Go around to the back of the mansion. Call my cell phone when you're there."

"Okay, we'll see you shortly." Tea pressed the button and returned her cell phone to her purse. "That was Keriam," she explained. "Cheri wants to talk to all of us."

"Somehow I don't think it's a wise idea to bring everyone," Yami said, looking at Marik and Bakura in turn.

"I'll behave but I don't want _him_ anywhere near Malik or myself," Marik said tensely.

"I'll go but I'm not making any promises," the thief said.

"Fair enough. Let's go."

~

Seto hung up the phone with a sigh. "The tickets are ready and our flight leaves tomorrow early afternoon," he said.

Cheri nodded and sat in his lap; he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't understand why Dr. Kenshin didn't mention anything about that procedure."

"Who knows," said Seto. "After we come home, I'll start making a few calls and we'll go from there."

Cheri smiled lightly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

The intercom beeped and Keriam's voice filtered through. "They're here."

"We'll be down in a few minutes," Seto answered.

"Now how does this thing work?"

"Bakura! Don't touch it!" Ryou yelled and the intercom was shut off.

Cheri looked at Seto, who somehow managed to stay calm. "He is not allowed anywhere near my home. I don't care if Mokuba invites everyone over, that thief is not even setting one toe on my property."

"Seto please? He's actually calmed down a lot," she said softly. "I would like it if all my friends were here."

He looked up at her, his icy blue eyes melted as he nodded, giving her a tight hug as he rested his face in the side of her neck. "What's this power you hold over me?" he asked.

Cheri just smiled. "No power, just my love for you." They stayed in that position for a bit longer before getting up to go greet the others.

Upon entering the large living room Tea went over and hugged her Sister who did the same. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Still hurts but, there may be hope," she answered back.

"Cheri..." Yami slowly walked over to her. "I'm sorry that this was let out loose like this but, you do have a family. You have us."

She smiled before leaning up and tenderly kissed his cheek. She giggled at his slight blush. "Thank you."

"So what did you want to tell us?" Tristen asked.

Cheri leaned back against Seto and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Seto and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon," said Cheri. "We're going to Egypt."

Everyone stared at the couple. Bakura managed to keep his shocked expression mild, even though he felt as if a boulder had just landed on him.

"Egypt?" Yugi said quietly.

"How long?" asked Keriam.

"Just a couple weeks," said Seto. "This way the press can find something else to write about."

"I'll send you emails, I promise," Cheri smiled and looked at Malik and Marik. "While we're there we can say 'hi' to Ishizu and Rashid."

"I think they'd like that," said Marik. Ishizu and Rashid had to return home to Egypt and 'take care of some family business' as Rashid had stated.

"Wow, hey be sure to take lots of pictures," Tea smiled.

"Better believe it," she nodded.

"This is... well this is really surprising," Ryou finally spoke up. "I mean, why Egypt?"

"Before all of this I wanted to travel the world but Egypt seemed to be the most exotic. It's like a beach trip without the ocean."

"Excuse me," was all Bakura said as he left the living room. Going through the kitchen he went out the backdoor and merely stared at the gazebo. He wanted to destroy the small building, rip the lights off and crush the roses... but he didn't. Instead he silently walked over and sat on one of the benches.

_Why must I continue to suffer?_ he asked himself. Blinking he felt something roll down his face. Reaching up he touched his face only to realize it was a tear.

He was crying.

Growling in disgust, Bakura wiped his face and glared off somewhere in the enormous backyard. How could he allow himself to show any sign of weakness? How could he let a mere mortal girl have such an effect on him? How could he let himself fall for a girl who already loved someone else who could just about give her all she could ever want?

How could he let Seto Kaiba take away the one thing that mattered more to him than all the gold in the world? Cheri had become the most important thing in Bakura's life, making the five thousand years of imprisonment within the Millennium Ring seem worth it.

_I could always kill him but she'll hate me,_ he thought to himself. _I'm sure someone up there is laughing at me right now._

"Bakura?"

_ Oh no, please not now._

"Bakura are you alright?" Ryou asked. "Do you need anything?"

_Yeah but you can't help me with it._ "I'm fine," he answered.

Ryou walked into the gazebo and looked at Bakura. "No, you're not."

"Damn that link," Bakura muttered as he leaned back against the railing.

"I'm sorry. I know that you love Cheri. And I'm certain that Marik would be upset too if Joey and Keriam took off."

"Well, Joey's not whisking Keriam away now, is he?" Bakura snapped. "Why did I have to fall in love with her?"

"Because you're still human," Ryou said, "and maybe deep inside you know that there's more to life than stealing and trying to obtain certain objects for total domination."

Bakura snorted. "What are you? A mind healer?"

"No, I'm not," Ryou smiled gently, "and it's called 'psychiatrist' now."

"Very funny." But the corners of his lips quirked up. "I feel like I'm a joke to the gods."

"You're not a joke," Ryou tried to reason as he sat next to him. "Things don't always go the way we plan."

"If they did Yami would be dead and I would have all the items."

"Bakura please, let me finish." The thief went silent. "Just because Seto has Cheri's heart doesn't mean you have to be alone. For all we know this body could be permanent."

"You don't understand, Ryou. Even if this body is mine to keep that won't stop me from thinking about Cheri and it never will." Sighing he rubbed his temple. "Look, I just need some time to think about this. Go back inside and just tell anyone who cares that I'm thinking."

The young man looked hurt. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know and I really appreciate that. I just need some time to think."

Ryou looked at his darker half for a little while before finally rising from the bench and returned inside. Once he felt that his hikari was far away enough, Bakura pulled the envelope from his back pocket. He counted the money inside, not too surprised that there was quite a bit of cash. Bakura returned the envelope and sighed.

~

~Poor Bakura,~ Yugi sent.

~I do feel sorry for him,~ Yami returned.

It was long after everyone had left the mansion, allowing Seto and Cheri to have time to pack. Ryou had a little difficulty getting Bakura to leave, though.

Solomon had long since fallen asleep, and the two boys were still awake talking to each other via their mind link as to not wake the elder Mutou.

~It's kinda surprising to know that he could fall in love,~ the violet-eyed boy said.

~To fall in love with someone who's already taken; I hope he doesn't decide to do anything rash,~ Yami said with a thoughtful look on his face.

~Um how rash are we talking about?~

~… Back in our time, we didn't have weddings as you do today. Instead there were large feasts where all family members would be invited and then the announcement that the couple would be moving in together. They were mainly to forge alliances, or increase wealth between the high classes. But for the lower classes like farmers, they were made by parents and it was always the daughters who had to give something to the marriage. Slaves... were used more like breeding stocks.~ He sighed and leaned back some.

~If a man wanted a woman and she was taken, then all he had to do was kill the husband and take her as his own. If the girl was a lower class than the man, the family would be dissolved and the girl forced to marry the man because he was better off. But if a lower class wanted a woman of higher class, it wasn't possible but if they were desperate enough, they would find a way.~

Yugi took this all in with wide eyes. ~Do you think Bakura, would do anything like that?~

Yami looked thoughtful for a moment before slowly shaking his head. ~I doubt it. Cheri's already in a fragile state of mind. If she lost Seto...~ he trailed off as he closed his eyes.

~... I see.~ Cheri depended on her family and friends to help her in these troubled times but it seemed that she depended on Seto more than anything. If he was suddenly taken out of her life, then she would be unstable and could hurt herself or others without meaning too.

~

"He's locked himself in the bedroom," said Ryou, "and I sincerely doubt that he's going to unlock it anytime soon."

"I guess this means we're sharing the couch tonight," said Malik.

"Not unless one of us lands on the floor," Marik groaned; he looked at Ryou. "Would you mind if Malik shared your bed?"

"Won't bother me," Ryou said.

"I'm still putting the pillows in the middle," Malik raised his hand.

"Whatever." Marik stood up. "Go to sleep."

Malik jumped to his feet. "I am an adult," he pointed to his darker half, "you do not tell me what to do."

"Who's taller?" Marik grinned and his hikari narrowed his eyes.

"So? When Yugi was 14 everyone thought he was an elementary school?"

"You're point?" Malik frowned.

"I don't need a curfew!"

"Yes you do. Do I have take you to bed again?"

"Depends. You actually wearing underwear this time?"

Marik's famous evil smirk crossed his lips. "Are you?"

Malik paled and bolted to Ryou's bedroom.

"That worked," Ryou said. "Good night, Marik."

"Night, Ryou," Marik adjusted the pillows and collapsed on the couch. Despite finding a comfortable position, he couldn't fall asleep.

_I don't know what I'd do,_ Marik thought, _if I was in Bakura's place right now._

~

Bakura counted the bills once more before stuffing them back in the envelope. Looking out the window he sighed deeply. He couldn't sleep; too many things were nagging at his mind but one thought stuck out more than anything.

_She's leaving tomorrow. To __Egypt__.__ With Seto._ He frowned angrily before laying back. _This isn't fair._

A knocking was heard on the door.

"What?" he asked.

"It's me," Ryou said. "We're going to bed right now. Good night."

"Night." He waited until he couldn't hear anything and sighed deeply. Making sure his side of the link was blocked he thought about what to do. With that much money he could get anything he wanted. Almost anything he wanted.

_Maybe... I could get something that expresses my feelings... Yeah and have everyone laugh in my face._

Growling he pulled the pillow over his face before pulling it off. Thinking it over he get up from the bed and went to the door. Making sure the hallway was clear he headed towards the living room and waked to the sofa.

"Marik, I... Ra this is hard to say. I need your advice on something," he grumbled under his breathe.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Marik sat up and looked at the other dark persona. "What is it?"

"... You love Keriam," Bakura stated.

Marik looked down at the blanket and began picking at the fuzz balls. "So what else is new?"

"Does Malik love her?"

"Not like I do. He loves Keriam the same way he loves Ishizu--like a sister. We figured that out after we separated."

"Same with Ryou. His love for Cheri is that of a friend and that's all. I love her too much..." Bakura clenched his fists and slammed them against the back of the couch. "And I'm beyond pissed off for Seto taking her away."

The blonde slowly blinked and looked up at him. "Bakura, sit down for a sec." Moving over he waited until he felt a heavy weight sink next to him. Marik took a deep breathe as he tried to think of what to say. "Cheri has Seto."

"Keriam has Joey."

"If you want advice will you shut up and listen? Look, I seriously doubt Kaiba is gonna hurt her. Even if he was that kind of person, I think everyone would be after his hide with Keriam and Tea in the first in line."

"I'd be first. They can be second."

"Are you done?" He nodded. "And I know that anything I say isn't going to change your mind or your feelings about her. All I can say is… if you hadn't told her your feelings yet then don't. Not anytime soon anyway but let her know that you are here for her. If you suddenly confess your undying love to her that's going to leave her confused and we all need our wits about us to solve this riddle. Are you listening to me?"

The thief frowned but slowly nodded his head. "I hear ya. So… what do you get the girl that has the boyfriend that can give her anything she wants?"

"Something from the heart," Marik yawned as he ran his hands through his hair. He blinked and looked over at the other boy. "Where the hell did you get money?"

"… I'm going to bed." Without answering the question Bakura got up and headed back to the bedroom.

"Bakura, answer the question. Did you rob someone?"

"Good night, and thanks for the advice." Going into the room he closed the door.

Marik groaned as he lay back on the couch, shifting around until he was comfortable. Yawning once more he pulled the blanket up and around his body but as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think where the former thief got money from.

_ I doubt he'd steal from Ryou so, maybe Kaiba? Why the hell am I worried anyway?_ Shifting some more he took a deep breathe and felt sleep carry him away.

~

The phone in Cheri's room at Kaiba's mansion, and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Finished packing yet?" Keriam asked. "Don't forget your toiletries this time. Remember that camping trip we had during the summer when we were thirteen?"

Cheri laughed as she sat on the bed. "How couldn't I? I thought the counselor was going to kill me for using your hairbrush. I finished packing a little while ago."

"That's good. What about Seto?"

"He's in his office. This is going to be the first vacation he's taken in years."

"Too bad I can't come but you better tell me everything. How do you feel?"

"Bit better except I wish I knew why the person did this. Keriam? While we're gone, can you watch out for my mom and Mokuba?"

"Hey, no problem," Keriam said, the grin was audible in her voice. "I'll head over to the mansion when I have time. Terry and Zack said that Mokuba and Rose are welcome to stop by here whenever they want."

Cheri smiled. "Thanks, Keriam."

"You do realize that I'm really going to have my hands full, now," Keriam said. "I'll be watching Joey, your mother, Mokuba, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura."

"My sympathies."

"Make sure you tell Ishizu that her brothers are fine and driving Bakura nuts."

"I will," Cheri laughed. "Ishizu and Rashid are going to meet us at the airport. After we relax and get adjusted to the time zone, they're going to take us to a couple dig sites. Yugi gave me a map that his grandfather used when he was in Egypt a few years ago."

"Nice," said Keriam. "Hey, Cheri, in case you find anything relating to us..."

"I'll call you as soon as I get to a phone," Cheri promised. "I better go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Good night, Cheri."

"Good night, Keriam."

Slowly she hung up the phone and just sat there. So much had happened in her life but Keriam had been there for her. Now she had Seto and she couldn't help but feel grateful. Before all of this, she had never thought she would ever find the man of her dreams. Sure there had been a few crushes but they never lasted and it just didn't seem to click. But this was real; and she was very happy her best friend had found someone to love and to love her back.

Changing into her nightgown she sat before the vanity and slowly began to brush her hair out. She had her suitcase ready to go but at the last moment she carefully wrapped the scales in a blouse and packed it as well. She didn't know why but she felt an urge to take it. She just hoped it wouldn't set off any sensors in the airport or such.

_ Maybe... I can even find some answers to this riddle, before the Shadow Realm completely merges, _she thought to herself as she set the brush down. Looking at the jewel cuffs she looked at her reflection and rested her chin in her hand, letting her thoughts wander.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," said Cheri. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie," Rose said as she entered the room. "All set for tomorrow?"

Cheri nodded. "I just got off the phone with Keriam. She's going to swing by in the morning and see us off. And she said that you and Mokuba are welcome to drop by her house."

"As long as we can dodge the reporters," Rose lightly smiled, watching her daughter in the mirror.

"What's the matter?" Cheri asked, noticing the troubled look in her mother's eyes and turned around.

"I just finished watching the news," Rose sat on the bed. "You remember Aoi Jiyubei?"

"Wasn't she the one who was smoking in the linen closet at the hospital?"

"Yes, she was and I reported her. Aoi was suspended."

"She should be grateful that she wasn't fired," Cheri crossed her arms.

"Aoi isn't coming back to work anytime soon, and not because of smoking inside the hospital."

"What do you mean?"

"Aoi was found in her apartment," Rose said, "conscious but unresponsive."

"… What?"

"One of the doctors tried calling her yesterday but received no answer so he went over to check on her. The door was unlocked and Aoi was just sitting there in the middle of the floor, a blank look on her face. She didn't utter a single sound or seem to recognize him. Even when the police came nothing seemed to faze her," she explained. "To put it bluntly, it's like the lights are on but no one's home."

"… How could that happen to a person?" Cheri asked softly.

"I don't know. She's scheduled for a CAT scan tomorrow to see if maybe she suffered any brain damage. But, the police found something else. Aoi had a list of numbers by the phone. The numbers, belong to every news reporter in the Domino area."

All the color seemed to drain from the girl's face. _Every reporter in Domino… she knew where Dr. Kenshin kept all the files… she knew when the halls would be empty… she had the perfect motive… She tried to ruin my life…_

Rose looked at her daughter with a worry gaze. Moving closer she rested her hands on her shoulders. "Cheri? Honey, you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you think… Aoi will get better?"

"… Do you want me to be truthful?"

"Please."

"It depends on the CAT scans but… no. The look on her face… the only times I've seen that look is on patients who have been seriously traumatized or abused so much that they can't go on. I'm sorry."

"I feel sorry for Aoi right now, but in a way…" Cheri closed her eyes. "… she had brought this upon herself." _Almost like Amierla._

Rose leaned down and hugged her daughter tightly. "I don't know how you do it hon, but you always seem to balance the good with the bad."

Cheri smiled just a bit. "An inborn talent, I guess."

"I'll let you get some sleep." Kissing her forehead she silently walked out of the room, shutting the door behind it. Feeling the pressures of today falling heavily upon her shoulders she left for her own room.

The reincarnated priestess looked back at her reflection and for a moment, she could have sworn she saw someone standing behind her. She turned to see who it was except there was nothing but shadows on the wall. Turning back to her mirror she saw just her reflection looking back at her.

_Must be a trick of the dark,_ she mused as she prepared for bed.

**Authors' Note**

Heikou: Seto and Cheri are off to Egypt.

Janime: Boy, is Bakura pissed at that.

Heikou: I feel sorry for him.. I mean he's my fav cahracter ^^

Janime: What about Seto?

Heikou: Well I can help those two, you can have Joey and Marik ^^

Janime: I do, on a calendar.

Heikou: Well I still have that oh-so lovely wall scroll you got me *hugs* Now I jsut need to find one of Bakura.

Heikou: And we have lemons!!

Janime: Not on ff.net but on aff.net

Heikou: And mm.org! Here's the links jsut remove the spaces.

adultfan .nexcess .net/ aff/ story .php?no =20998

adultfan .nexcess .net/ aff/ story .php?no= 19807

mediaminer. org/fanfic /view_st.php/ 54485

mediaminer. org/fanfic /view_st.php/ 55811

Janime: Now I can't help but wonder... how many lemon scenes did we cut out of Sisters of the Moon?

Heikou: I know I did two. How many did you write?

Janime: Two. Joey and Keriam. Kasuyan and Theliane.

Heikou: Hmm good enough for me.

Janime: I know I still have to send them to you.

Heikou: So right, take ya time.

Janime: Don't say that! Look at my other fics!

Heikou: You're right. Hurry up, you slacker!


	11. A Thief's Loss

"Arise from Darkness"

By: Heikou and Janime

Chapter Eleven

A Thief's Loss

"Everything packed?" Keriam asked.

"Yes," Cheri answered.

"Camera?"

"Yes."

"Film?"

"Yes."

"Email address list?"

"Yes."

"Duel Monster Deck?"

"Yes."

"Your journal about your sexual escapades with Seto?"

"Keriam!"

The taller girl laughed. "I was just making sure you were paying attention."

"Very funny," Cheri narrowed her eyes as she picked up her carry-on bag from the bed and set it over by the door next to her suitcase.

"You know, it's gonna be weird without you here," Keriam smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Tell me about it. But look at it this way, you have Tea to have girl talk and I'll talk with Ishizu," Cheri said as she pulled out the chair from the desk.

"So, did your mom talk to the doctor?"

"She's gonna ask later. Right now they're doing Aoi's CAT scan. Which reminds me, what could make someone lose their mind like that?"

"Guilt?"

"I'm serious. Last night, after mom said good-night I thought I saw someone in the shadows."

Keriam looked at her. "Someone?"

"Yeah," Cheri nodded. "I think a bald person and was holding something, but I couldn't make it out. I didn't have a good look." She shrugged. "I might have been seeing things, look at all the stress I'm under."

_A bald person holding something?_ Keriam frowned.

Cheri noticed her friend's expression. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Keriam snapped back to attention. "I was just thinking."

"You love to analyze things, don't you?" Cheri grinned.

"Hey, you know me," Keriam smiled back. "I need to know every detail."

"Maybe you can put that talent to use and ask about that dream Marik had a while back."

"While I'm on it why don't I ask Bakura about his?"

Cheri stuck her tongue out.

A knocking came at the door before it opened. "Ready to go?" Seto asked.

"Yep. Could you give us a minute?"

"I'll meet you downstairs." Picking up the suitcase and carry-on bag he closed the door behind him.

"This is it. Keriam, I have a gift for you." Getting up from the desk she picked up a large, flat object and handed it to her. "This is for letting me know that even in the darkness there is a light of hope."

The green-eyed brunette looked at her before slowly tearing the paper off and gazed at the canvas. It showed a child, crying and wearing tattered clothing but holding the child close was an angel with glorious wings tinted with gold. The angel wore a simple, green dress. On closer inspection the child and angel looked almost similar.

Keriam smiled. "It's me," she turned to Cheri, "both of them?"

Her best friend nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't help drawing you as both. It seemed right."

"I don't know what to say," Keriam blinked back tears. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Cheri."

"Thank you," Cheri hugged her. "You were there when I needed you. We've always been there for each other."

Keriam couldn't help but hug her back as well. "You really should sell your artwork."

"I'll think about it."

~

"So how long you gonna be gone again?" Joey asked.

"Until the media stops playing with our lives," Seto answered.

"Yeah... It's gonna be weird not seeing you around. Wait, even now we barely see you around."

Seto looked over at him. "You must feel relieved then."

"Actually... no. You gotta try to open up more."

"As soon as you beat me in a duel."

"Whenever you're up for one," said Joey. "After you get back home, of course."

Seto let a slight smile touch his face. "You're going to keep an eye on Mokuba?"

"No problem. He's a good kid, and Keriam's aunt said that he's more than welcome to drop by and stay for a while if he wants to. Same goes for Cheri's mom."

"I just hope that none of the reporters are going to bother him," Seto let out a long sigh as he paced the living room. "Security shouldn't have any problems keeping them away from Mokuba and Rose."

"Hey, they got us," Joey said. "We'll take care of them if they try anything."

_So friends are good for something,_ he thought to himself but it wasn't a negative thought.

Cheri and Keriam came down, the latter holding a painting.

"Hey ladies, whacha got?" the blonde asked.

"Gift. Joey, you better take good care of Mokuba and my mom," Cheri smiled.

He stood at attention and gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

"So how are you going to get out of here? Run over the reporters?" Keriam asked Seto.

"The thought has crossed my mind on more than one occasion," said the CEO. "We're sneaking out the back way over to Kaiba Corp, and then the helicopter will take us to the airfield."

Cheri walked over to Seto and he pulled her close. "We'll let you know when we land," Cheri said.

"You better," said Keriam. She hugged Cheri once more. "You two be careful, and you take care of her, Seto."

"I will," he nodded.

Joey hugged Cheri. "Don't forget the souvenirs," he grinned.

"One bottle of genuine Egyptian sand with your name on it," Cheri smiled.

"Tell Ishizu and Rashid we said 'hi' as well."

"No worries and tell Marik, Malik and Bakura to be on their best behavior!"

The couple climbed into the limo and waving drove off to the back gate. The remaining couple sighed and decided to head to the game shop themselves and let their friends know.

~

Malik slowly opened the door of the guest bedroom, grinning as he saw Bakura sprawled out and asleep on the bed. In a way, the teenaged-mind young boy felt sorry for the tomb robber but sometimes what you wanted the most could never be stolen.

Being extremely quiet, Malik tiptoed into the room. From what Marik had said, it seemed that Bakura had "acquired" money somehow. Ryou checked the money he kept in the house for emergencies but it was all accounted for. As for the money Bakura was suspected of having... that gnawed at Malik all morning.

Bakura had been unable to sleep last night, which was why he was sleeping now, and that had turned into Malik's opportunity to snoop around.

_Now, if I was a thief, where would I hide the money?_ he asked himself as he looked around the room. He tried the drawers and closet but no luck so the money still had to be on Bakura. _I hope he's a heavy sleeper._ The young boy carefully climbed on the bed, looking at the sleeping figure at he pulled the blanket back.

Bakura snorted as he shifted in his sleep, moving to lie on his side. "Damn him... She's mine…" he murmured in his sleep before falling still.

_Three guesses who he's thinking about, _the blonde smirked to himself. Sure enough Bakura had gone to sleep wearing jeans and there, in the back pocket was the envelope. Reaching out he pulled the tips of it, trying very hard to be quiet but also not touch the thief. He kept pausing every time he heard a small noise that when he pulled it out he was smiling proudly. He had done the impossible! He had stolen something from the King of Thieves and he didn't need the use of any of the Millennium items!

The envelope was fat and wrinkled that he knew he should leave the room before Bakura woke up but being ten-years-old also meant having a curse of undying curiosity. Looking at the sleeping thief he opened it up and his eyes nearly bugged out. It was filled with a thick wad dollar bills; he pulled it out and began to count. He had never seen this much money before much less held it that he made the mistake of talking out loud.

"He must've robbed a store and killed the manager!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing?"

Malik looked up to find the thief looking at him. He looked at his hands only to find that he was caught red-handed. So he opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm... a figment of your imagination."

"You're going to be a distant memory in ten seconds."

"Eheh bye!" Malik jumped off the bed as Bakura lunged at him but being tangled in the sheets he hit the floor. Now it was a mad race as the thief chased the child out the room and down the stairs. He was scared so he did the only thing he could do as he ran into the living room: he yelled for Marik.

Hearing the loud wail and sensing the amount of fear coming from his light, Marik immediately bolted from the kitchen where he and Ryou had just finished making lunch. He entered and saw the master thief ready to kill the young boy. Not even wasting one split second, Marik ran at Bakura, tackling him and pinned the white-haired boy to the floor.

Ryou entered the room just as the two started battling each other. "Bakura! Marik! Stop!" he cried as he ran over and tried pulling Marik off his other half.

The doorbell rang and Malik quickly left the living room to answer. When he opened it, he cried out happily and hugged the tall couple around their waists.

"Nice to see you, too," said Keriam. "To what do we owe the gracious welcome?"

"Bakura tried to kill me, Marik's killing Bakura, and Ryou's trying to stop Marik," Malik looked at them.

"That'll do it," Joey said. They quickly walked into the house and to the living room. Joey put his thumb and index finger to the corners of his mouth and whistled loudly. The three boys stopped and turned their attention to the newcomers.

"Okay, boys," Keriam said, her hands on Malik's shoulders. "That's enough rough-housing. Play nice."

"Not until Malik gives back what he stole from me!" Bakura growled as he shoved Marik and Ryou off.

Ryou yelped as he hit the floor and Marik growled as he stood. "Don't you go near him!"

"Knock if off both of you!! This is enough to give anyone gray hairs," Joey yelled as he went to help Ryou up.

The thief glared at he looked up at the Sister. "Can you tell that child to give me back what he stole from me?" he asked.

"Ask him why he has so much money then?" Malik retorted before hiding behind Keriam when the thief snarled.

"Money?" Keriam blinked. Malik handed her the envelope and she looked inside. Her eyes widened. "Holy Ra!"

Bakura snatched the envelope from her hands. "That's mine," he hissed.

"How did you get it, Bakura?" Marik demanded.

"None of your business."

Ryou looked at his darker half. "Please tell me you didn't rob any houses..."

"Don't worry," said the thief, "she won't be needing it." _Not anytime soon,_ he added to himself.

Keriam raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"He, she, does it really matter?" Bakura looked at her.

Keriam let her mind piece together how Bakura arranged his words. She remembered what Rose had told her about Aoi. She was awake but unresponsive. And the list of reporters in her apartment but there wasn't any money found when the police did their search.

"You sent her mind to the Shadow Realm," Keriam said.

Bakura remained still as the other four boys gaped at him. "It's not what you think," he said.

Ryou shook his head. "Bakura!"

"No, Ryou, he's right," Keriam intervened. "Aoi Jiyubei worked at Domino City General Hospital. Rose caught her smoking in the linen closet and she was suspended. One of the doctors called Aoi to see how she was and no answer. They found Aoi lying on the floor of her apartment, alive but she wasn't there. The police inspected her room and found a list of phone numbers for practically every reporter in Domino City." She looked at the four boys. "Aoi was the one who told the press about Cheri."

"Holy Hell..." Joey said in a low voice as he ran his hand through his hair.

"That's where you went after we read the paper," Marik said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't need anyone getting in the way," he said tensely as he stuffed the envelope back in his pocket.

"'Kura... what made you think it was right to do this?" Ryou asked softly.

"... What were the police going to do if they found her? Put her in jail? That wasn't good enough for the likes of her so I took justice into my own hands. Besides, I wasn't the only one she pissed off."

"D'uh! Cheri's our friend too!" Joey scowled.

"I meant my deck, dummy. They wanted their share of the torment as well."

Keriam blinked as she remembered what Cheri had told her. "Bakura, can I see your deck for a minute?" she asked.

"What for?"

"Just give it to me."

Giving the Sister a slight glare, Bakura took out his deck and handed it to Keriam. Shivering from the power of the Necrophile Deck, Keriam searched through his cards and stopped. Removing the Necrofear Card, the Daughter of Ra looked at it.

_ "I think a bald person and was holding something, but I couldn't make it out. I didn't have a good look."_

_ You were in Cheri's room last night,_ Keriam thought at the card.

_ My master was concerned for her welfare._

Keriam gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Malik.

"Nothing," Keriam said quickly as she put the Necrofear back and handed Bakura his deck.

"So what are you gonna do with the money?" Malik asked.

"I don't know... I've been doing a lot of thinking," he admitted quietly.

"That's why you wanted to talk," Marik said but waved his hand before anyone could ask.

Ryou was quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Bakura... I know that you had good intentions but that's not the way to go about it."

He narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That woman brought it upon herself for the sake of revenge, Ryou. She was going to copy her entire medical file and sell it off. I picked that thought from her mind before she was sent to the Graveyard. Can you imagine how Cheri would have felt if that happened?" he retorted.

"Oh..." _He does have a point._

"Look can we not talk about the graveyard? That place still gives me the creeps," Joey said as he rubbed his arms. "Anyways, Cheri and Seto just left for the airport. They're gonna call us when they arrive."

"Okay," Ryou smiled, then it faded as Bakura left the room.

~

Yugi and Tea sat upstairs in his bedroom playing Duel Monsters, while Yami was helping Solomon with the shop.

"I feel bad for not being down there with them," said Yugi as he placed a card facedown.

Tea looked at him. "Did I or did I not say that I could stop by later if you were busy?"

"You did," her boyfriend grinned sheepishly.

She smiled as she placed a card down herself. "I'm happy Seto decided to take Cheri on a vacation; they could use it."

"Me too but not like this. Can you imagine if somehow word of the Millennium Items got out?" he asked.

"Oh I don't need to imagine it but we could always send the reporters to the Shadow Realm."

"You remind me of Bakura. What happen to the sweet girl I fell in love with?"

"Oh she's still here but I can only stand so much when people hurt my friends."

"That why you kept glaring at Mai whenever she got to close to me at Duelist Kingdom?" He smiled as he watched her blush.

"Oh hush! I wasn't jealous!" But the blush remained.

Yugi chuckled then stopped as Yami called out to him. Tea watched as Yugi spoke mentally to the pharaoh.

"Keriam said that Cheri will call when she lands in Cairo," Yugi informed. "She also wants to know if you'd like to go out to the movies tonight."

"Just as long as Bakura and Marik are sitting at opposite sides of the theater."

"Well, since the movie doesn't allow young viewers, Marik and Malik are staying home. Much to Malik's dismay."

"That should make Bakura happy then. Let's go," she nodded.

Yugi smiled as he relayed the message. "Yami says he'll stay here and help grandpa out. And since Bakura's going he doesn't want to ruin the movie for us by arguing with him."

"Oh well." Gathering their cards the young couple headed downstairs. Yami was standing on a small stepping ladder, trying to pull a heavy box off a shelf. Solomon was going over the inventory list. "Having fun?" the dancer asked.

"Tremendous," Yami grunted as he managed to get the box off the shelf and was doing his best not to fall down. Setting the box on the counter he sighed deeply.

"Not like ruling an empire, is it?" Yugi grinned.

Yami laughed. "In a way it is, but thankfully it's a smaller empire."

Nodding, Yugi took Tea's hand in his. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Okay, have fun," Solomon waved and Yami nodded as the couple left.

~

"You do realize that a lot of people do know you as Malik and Ryou and that they're best friends," said Keriam.

Marik just frowned and Bakura snorted.

"It was so much easier when you two were spirits," Joey said and sighed.

"Would you like to become one and see how it is?" Bakura smiled wickedly.

~Bakura,~ Ryou sent.

~Why did you have to switch with Marik?~

~Because people will start asking questions if they see you and me out in public, and how am I going to explain you?~

~I thought that you said it was you didn't want to see zombies get their heads blown off with a shotgun,~ sent Bakura.

~... That too...~ Ryou admitted.

"We could always say that got in an argument," Tea supplied.

"Actually, that's true," Yugi smiled.

"Whatever but I am not sitting next to him," Bakura said as he jerked his thumb at Marik.

"Keep it up thief and I'll-" he stared to say but stopped when Keriam gave him a pleading look.

Getting tickets they headed inside and were soon inline for popcorn, soda, and candy. As they were waiting though it wasn't long before Marik challenged Joey into an arcade game. At the moment, they were fighting against one another in an arcade game called Primal Rage.

Keriam sighed. "They'll never stop, will they?"

"Joey's too stubborn to give up or back down," said Tristen.

~Or too idiotic,~ Bakura thought.

~For once, can't you say something nice about him?~ Ryou asked.

~Will you stop picking up my thoughts,~ the thief grumbled. ~Or do you really want to see zombies getting blown apart?~

~No, thank you!~ Ryou severed the link.

"We can let them have fun for a bit," Yugi said.

It was kind of comical, watching them trying to best the other with misshapen dinosaurs with people worshipping them. They seemed to be coming to a draw continuously since they had never played the game before but they were determined to win. When one went down they quickly put quarters into the slot and continued.

"C'mon... jump!" Joey yelled at his dinosaur as it was attacked.

"I have you now!" Marik grinned at his white gorilla rammed its fists on its head.

"Come on, you two," Tea called. "The movie's going to start shortly."

Joey quickly turned his head. "Almost got--Bakura!"

Marik turned and did a double take at the sight of Bakura with his arm around Keriam's shoulders, and a mischievous grin on said thief's face.

"Since you two are busy," Bakura's smile widened, "we'll be watching the movie." He then guided Keriam towards the theater.

Joey bolted from the game machine and snatched Keriam away from Bakura. "Hands off," the blonde growled.

"How else were we supposed to get you guys to follow?" the tomb robber smirked.

"Just keeps your hands to yourself," he warned.

"Heel boy."

Marik laughed as they headed into the movie theater but inside he was fuming at the tomb raider. The two couples sat next to one another with Marik sitting on the other side of Keriam and Bakura sitting on the other side of Tea with Tristen sitting next to him. Getting comfortable the movie began. The two dark personas didn't seem that much scared as they watched zombies being blown up in gruesome ways. If anything, the thief seemed to feel pity for the undead getting most of the damage. Tea didn't care much and more than once tried to hide from the movie. Yugi kept a firm hold on her hand, jumping in his seat when something unexpected happened. Keriam did the same thing, clinging to Joey arm as he had it draped over her shoulder. He flinched every time some limb got torn off but was eating all the popcorn as well. Tristen was mirroring Joey's actions as he struggled not to cry out when something unexpected popped across the screen.

~That's gross,~ Malik said as a zombie was decapitated by a chainsaw.

~Why are you watching?~ asked Marik.

~I am physically a ten-year-old. But my mind is still that of a seventeen-year-old. And I know what a real dead body looks like.~ Malik gasped and cursed at himself.

~Don't swear, it doesn't suit you, Malik.~

~I'm sorry, Marik, I shouldn't have brought that up.~

~We all make mistakes in life,~ said Marik. ~And I have made mine.~

He felt him smile through the link and couldn't help but smile back. ~I tried getting Ryou to let Bakura show him the movie but he refuses.~

~Being with Bakura you'd think he'd be able to stand this.~

A sudden scream echoed around the theater, scaring some of the people, including the girls as they clung tightly to their boyfriends, who in turn jumped in their seats. Bakura had to bite his hand as he resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Marik chuckled softly as he settled back.

~Something tells me tonight they aren't going to be getting any sleep,~ he told Malik.

~After that scene, who would?~

~

"Oh man," Cheri yawned, "I knew traveling tired you out but I never thought it would be this exhausting."

"Fortunately, I'm used to it," said Seto as he put the suitcases on a cart, and a porter pushed it through the airport. "Are they both meeting us here or just Ishizu?"

"I know Ishizu defiantly is but... yeah Rashid is, too."

"You're positive?"

"They're right over there." Cheri pointed to the left corner where the Ishtar couple was standing. Ishizu was wearing her usual plain white dress, and Rashid was wearing a regular outfit, without the dark robe he once wore. Once the newly arrived couple made their way over to the other, Ishizu and Cheri hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you two arrived safely," said Ishizu when they moved away. "I'm very sorry about what happened."

"Thank you," Cheri nodded.

Rashid held his hand out and Seto shook it. "How was the flight coming over?" he asked.

"To put it simply, long," he replied.

"Tiring." Cheri stifled a yawn behind her hand. "Excuse me."

"I see you have your bags. Shall we be going?" Ishizu smiled as they headed for the exit. "How is everyone doing back in Domino?"

"Great now that school is done with. Both Marik and Malik are driving Bakura up the wall," the young girl smiled. "Was Malik always so full of energy when he was that age?"

Rashid couldn't help but smile at the past memory. "He never let anything get him down and always tried to have fun."

Outside, waiting for them was a black limo. The driver nodded and opened the door for them as the bags were placed in the trunk and soon they were off. Even though she was tired Cheri couldn't help but be amazed at the sights. It was like a whole other world and she couldn't be happier. For the time being, every hardship she had endured seemed hundreds of miles away.

"What time is it back home?" Cheri asked.

"We're seven hours behind," Ishizu looked at her watch. "It's almost three o'clock in the afternoon here, so it's almost ten o'clock at night in Domino."

"Keriam's still awake."

"Here," Seto dialed the country and area code then gave her his cell phone.

"Hello?" Keriam's voice said cheerfully.

"We've arrived," said Cheri.

"You made it, thank Ra. How was your flight?"

"Long, and your aunt was right when she said I'll be nearly dead on my feet when we land."

"Hey, you two were up in first class. I've only been in coach. Try sitting there for a six hour flight."

"No, thank you. So how's everyone?"

"We're okay," Keriam answered. "Went to a movie. Tea and I are going to the museum tomorrow and look at the Egyptian exhibit. Maybe we can remember something."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Cheri. "Do me a favor? My mom's working tonight; could you call her cell phone and leave a message that we landed and I'll call her later on."

"I will, Cheri."

"Thank you, Keriam."

"What are Sisters for?"

Laughing a little, the two girls ended their conversation.

After settling into their hotel suite, Cheri and Seto collapsed on the bed for a long well needed nap. Cheri woke up a few hours later. She got up from the bed and walked over to the balcony. Pulling back the sliding glass door, she stepped outside, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply.

The air felt cooler then when they first arrived and carried the scent of incense but even so she felt as if she was finally home. Being away from Egypt seemed to weight heavily on her soul but now, she felt free as a bird. She felt complete and smiled some as a breeze drift by, making her lift a hand to hold some of her hair back.

_ Never thought I would feel homesick for a place I never visited,_ she smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a firm chest.

"I feel at home." Cheri smiled and looked up at Seto. "Can you feel it?"

He nodded and breathed deeply. "It's almost like waking from a dream."

"Has the Daughter of Isis talked to you lately?"

"No, she hasn't. Why?"

"I was thinking... maybe the next time she talks to you, ask her if she'll talk to me."

"Alright," Seto kissed her cheek. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Cheri smiled and turned, wrapping her arms around her fianc's waist. "Ishizu mentioned going to the Valley of the Kings and the Valley of the Queens tomorrow. So if you don't mind tagging along..."

"Not at all," Seto kissed her, "but if I see anything that pertains to the High Priest Seth, I am getting out of there. Wheeler saw his death as Kasuyan. I don't need to see my tomb."

"I know the feeling. Thank you for bringing me here."

"I would do anything for you, you know that."

"Then, mind if I show you my thanks?" Smiling she took his hand and led him back into the room.

Seto didn't say anything, letting himself be pushed onto the bed he could feel his heart beat quickly. He watched as she undressed before doing the same to him, covering his nude body with her own he couldn't help but smirk lightly. "Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this."

"I aim to please." Smiling she leaned down to kiss him, feeling him respond.

~

Bakura scowled as he looked at the monitor. He was on Ryou's computer right now, online and looking for a gift but so far he was having no luck. It had taken a while for his hikari to teach him how to use the machine, then Malik came in and the next thing he knew he had chased the boy out, threatening bodily harm if he came near him once more. That ignited a fight with Marik that it took both their hikaris to break it up.

_Stupid blondes.__ Both of them,_ he grumbled in his mind as he rubbed his eyes. _Why can't I find anything decent for her?_

Bakura wanted to find a gift that told Cheri he did care, and if she ever needed him, he would be there for her. But it had to be a gift that suited her. Seto could give Cheri whatever she wanted. Bakura wanted to give her something that she would like and be surprised by it.

"What would she like?" he asked quietly. Just as Bakura was about to type, he slammed his fist against the closed door of the bedroom, smirking in satisfaction when he heard a loud yelp. He opened the door and glared at the ten-year-old. "Go away, Malik!"

"You're no fun!" the boy grumbled as he rubbed his left ear and went downstairs.

Bakura closed the door again and went back to the computer.

_Think..._ Frowning he decided to just browse and typed in 'gift ideas' in the search box. Now he had over a dozen links claiming they had every gift you could want for every occasion. He clicked on the first one but didn't like it. Settling back in the chair he tried another link but no good. He spend about an hour looking before he growled and pushed the chair back some, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm roughly.

"Damnit damnit damnit! Why is this so hard?!" he asked himself. Threatening to rip his hair out he glared at the screen angrily before typing in eBay. He remembered Ryou going to this site a few times and was surprised at how much money people would pay for some of the stuff he'd seen. _What do I have to lose?_

Looking around he was beginning to get disappointed and frustrated all over again. Some items caught his eye but thinking it over he continued his search. It made him wonder just how these people could sell such trash online and for such high costs! Well, not all of it was junk but some of the bids were outstanding! He had paused when he caught sight of a necklace that said was a replica of the one seen in the movie Titanic but decided against it.

_Probably made of glass; Kaiba would no doubt buy the real thing if she asked,_ he growled and thought hard about it. Taking a deep breathe he rubbed his face with his hands as he trailed them in his hair, staring at the screen as his thumbs massaged his temples. So far he was coming up empty handed and he wanted this gift to be special! Suddenly, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe… they have something about Egypt…" Typing in 'Egypt' in the search box he waited for the page to load, tapping his finger impatiently as he willed the site to load faster. "C'mon hurry up already!"

Muttering that Ryou should get a faster Internet connection as the page loaded with a multitude of items with 'Egypt' in the description. He clicked on one of the many links, which then loaded a picture of a medium purple colored belly dancer hip scarf, with small golden beads and disks hanging from the silk material.

"Wow..." Bakura said quietly; he looked at the dancer's scarf, picturing Cheri wearing it as she danced for him. Quickly shaking himself out of his daydream, Bakura hit the back button, the grin still perking up his lips.

After clicking through a bunch of links, Bakura's head lifted up some as he found a necklace of the cat goddess Bastet. The tomb robber smiled at the picture portraying the goddess. If he remembered correctly, Bastet was a protector against diseases and evil spirits, and she was also a protector of pregnant women.

_But Cheri isn't pregnant,_ Bakura thought with a frown. _As much I do not like the thought of Kaiba impregnating her, I hate to see her upset. So a little extra help wouldn't hurt._

Checking the page over he clicked on the link to purchase. It would take several weeks for it to arrive by mail but he could wait. He typed in the address for it to be mailed here under Ryou's name and printed out the confirmation page. Getting the paper from the printer he folded it and stuffed it in his pocket along with the money. Done he went back to the site where he found the hip scarf. He sat back and began to image what Cheri would look like that he closed his eyes.

She moved gracefully, letting her body sway to the soft music that seem to surround the two of them, the candlelight making her body glow. He grew a bit envious as the silk caressed her bare skin, wanting it to be his hands touching her. She moved closer, smiling seductively as she beckoned him to come and join her. With a growl the vision faded and he opened his eyes.

_Guess that's the only way I'll ever be able to have her, as a dream._ Closing the window he stood, grunting at he stretched his body. The muscles protested after sitting for so long but he needed to get the blood running. Besides, he touched his stomach as it gave a rumble. "Wonder what Ryou fixed," he asked out loud as he headed out the door.

Malik peaked out from the bathroom and grinned as he watched Bakura head towards the kitchen. Quietly, the boy scurried into the computer room and typed in the eBay address. After typing in Ryou's account name and password, which he already knew because he did some bidding under his best friend's account, Malik clicked on the "Item I last looked at" link and his eyes widened at the hip scarf.

"Bakura," Malik whispered, "you are defiantly horny, but you do have good taste."

~

Ryou looked up, a bit surprised but also happy to see Bakura out of the room. "You're still alive?" he asked.

"Remind me to laugh later. What is there to eat?" he sighed, going to the fridge and looked inside.

"The spaghetti is almost ready but could you open the meat sauce for me?"

"Gimme." Taking the jar he tried pulling the lid open but it won't turn. Shaking it be smacked the heel of his hand against the bottom a few times before turning the lid. It popped open easily. "Here." He handed it back to his light.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked as he poured the sauce in a pot to be heated.

"TV show. Where're the blonde nitwits?"

The hikari rolled his eyes. "Marik's in the basement looking for the chopped garlic, and last I saw Malik, he was going to the bathroom."

"Maybe he'll flush himself."

"Bakura."

"Sorry," said the thief, "but I never had much of a problem with Malik before we all split. He just annoys me."

"Maybe you don't like children," said Ryou.

"Maybe I just don't like him as a child." He pulled himself to sit on the counter as he watched Ryou make the food. "You certainly know your way around food."

The young man couldn't help but smile softly. "My mom was a home-maker and she enjoyed cooking. I remember watching her and helping her, although most of the time I made a big mess."

"Must be nice to have found memories of your family..."

Marik coughed as he came up the stairs, closing the door behind him. "You have a colony of cobwebs under the stairs," he grumbled, pulling some webbing from his hair as he set the small shaker on the counter then looked at the tomb raider. "I'm surprised to see you out of the room."

"Yeah well I couldn't deprive you of my winning personality," Bakura said sarcastically.

"Lack of your presence would be a gift in itself."

"Speaking of lacking-"

"Please!" Ryou begged as he stirred the sauce. "No fighting. I don't want you two flinging food at each other like last time." He looked at the two yamis. "You have no idea how hard it is to remove tomato sauce stains."

Malik walked into the kitchen, humming the lullaby Ishizu had sung many years ago as he opened the basement door and went down the stairs. "Call me when it's ready."

"Get back up here!" Marik growled.

There was a pause then Malik returned into the kitchen. "Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing. I had to use the bathroom."

"Malik, don't lie. When you hum it means you're up to something and when you hum that song it's no good."

"Honestly I wasn't doing anything!"

Bakura looked at him before his eyes widen. He left the computer on. "Malik... were you on the computer?"

Malik rocked on his feet, hands behind his back. "Maybe."

Bakura's eye twitched. "You little-"

"Back off," Marik warned. "See anything?"

"I'll say!" Malik smiled and pointed at Bakura. "You hentai!"

"In case you didn't notice," Bakura growled, "and it seems that you haven't, I did not bid on that."

"What didn't you bid on?" Ryou asked.

"A hip scarf for a belly dancer." Malik clasped his hands above his head and then swung his hips a little.

Marik couldn't help snickering and Ryou held back his laughter.

Bakura growled as he gripped the counter tightly. _I'll get him later,_ he thought to himself as he held his breath and counted.

"So," Ryou tried to keep back his laughter, "what did you bid on?"

"A gift and I'm not saying anything until it gets here."

Marik was still grinning as he sat at the table. "Can you imagine everyone's reaction if you did bid on that outfit? Kaiba would have strangled you on the spot!" he laughed.

"I'd like to see him try," the thief huffed. He watched as Ryou turned his attention back to the food and began to scoop the noodles and meat sauce on a plate for each of them.

"Supper's ready and if I see anyone even attempting to start a food fight that same person and anyone involved will clean up the mess themselves," he warned as he gave everyone a plate. "Enjoy."

~

"I can't believe you've lived down here almost all your life," Cheri said in amazement as she looked around the underground room.

"We only went topside during the night," said Ishizu. "That was how my mother found Rashid by the well."

"Did you ever figure out why he was left there?"

"Her only guess was that he was from a nomadic tribe and that they were low on food. It's quite possible that his birth mother may have died. That may be the reason why he was abandoned."

"That's unbelievable. Did your father ever accept Rashid?"

"Yes and no," Ishizu answered. "He would have been next in line to inherit the leadership of our clan if Marik hadn't been born."

Cheri nodded, remembering the story. "Now, is Marik the real personality or is Malik?"

"Father named him Marik. Mother named him Malik."

"Okay, I can see where his psyche was damaged," Cheri frowned.

"Father always blamed Marik for mother's death," said Ishizu. "I'll never forget that day. It was only a few hours after Marik had been born. They allowed Rashid and I to see my mother and the baby. Father said, 'This is your brother, Marik.' Then I heard mother whisper, 'Malik...' and then she was gone."

"Ouch. Well now you have two brothers," she smiled gently.

The older woman returned the smile as she looked at her first home. "Not much has changed."

"Did you expect it to?" Cheri trailed her hands along the walls, examining the room as she walked. "I bet, your mother is very proud of you."

Ishizu turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"You, Malik and Rashid have been through so much then Marik appeared but through it all you managed to stay together, as a true family. Like I said, she would have been proud of you all." _I think so would your father but he doesn't seem the type that adapts to change very well,_ she thought privately.

Ishizu nodded slightly. "I miss her terribly, and so does Rashid. Marik leaned towards us more than he did father. When I was dueling Kaiba in Battle City, I heard Marik calling out to me while that thing was in control of his body. And when Marik was sent to the Shadow Realm, I thought I lost my brother."

"He split into three, right?" Cheri asked. "Malik, Marik, and psycho-thingy?"

"Yes, I understand that his mind spilt when he was ten, but I can't imagine life without either one of them. Marik is protective of Malik--he doesn't want anything terrible to happen to him."

"Maybe that's why Marik likes Keriam; they do have a similar past. Well, she doesn't have a split personality but you know what I mean."

The Ishtar woman nodded again. "Well, now that you've seen my home, how would you like to see the Valley of the Kings?"

"Do you have to ask?" Smiling she followed her out but took one last look around. "I wonder..." She followed Ishizu out.

The sun was shining brightly and for a moment, the sands looked like a sea of gold. Cheri couldn't help but smile. When she first came out here she had taken a picture, having an idea for a painting. Egypt was beautiful and a wonder to behold. Seto and Rashid were waiting for the ladies as they came out before they got ready for their journey to the fabled Valley of the Kings.

**Author's Note:**

Heikou: Look at all the good stuff I'm missing on eBay! *pouts*

Janime: Please don't mention eBay. I'm trying to stay away from there.

Heikou: You better. Especially after paying that much for a doujinshi. What possessed you to bid that high?

Janime: (shows doujinshi) That.

Heikou: O.O 'Nough said.

Janime: Tell me about it. It could have been worse.

Heikou: I don't want to imagine.

Janime: (looks through doujinshi) I can't say that I blame everyone else who bid.

Heikou: Anyway, back to the fic. Cheri and Seto are in Egypt. Ishizu and Rashid will be helping them get settled in, and show them around the Valley of the Kings and Queens.

Janime: Don't want to spoil too much, but you'll see more into the Ishtar family, maybe a vision or two, and possibly a nighttime visit.

Heikou: We'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed.

Janime: It's people like you that keep us writing and posting.


	12. Dark Discovery

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twelve

Dark Discovery

"We have to go on those things?" Seto asked, pointing to the four camels that were sitting near a large tent. "What's wrong with the jeep?"

"The jeep uses gasoline," Rashid answered. "The camels were fed and given water, they will suit us well."

"Seto don't worry," Cheri climbed up into the saddle of the first camel. "Just think, it's environmentally safe." She glanced over to Ishizu as Rashid helped her sit astride on the camel's back. For a moment, Rashid rested his left hand on Ishizu's lower abdomen, and she smiled at him.

_Well, well,_ Cheri thought and grinned slightly. _I'll ask later._

Seto, after mumbling about the 'fleabags', finally got up in the saddle of the camel between Cheri and Ishizu.

Rashid climbed on the camel in the front and before they knew it they were off. It was almost funny to watch the high and mighty president of a multi-billion company struggle to ride a camel that didn't seem to care for him very much. He didn't have to say anything but the look on his face showed he was not enjoying himself. The others tried hard not stare but it was funny to watch.

_I am so glad no one else is here to see this,_ Cheri thought. She didn't seem to have trouble but it certainly was a weird way to travel.

_Never again.__ I am never riding another animal as long as I live,_ Seto growled to himself as he glared at the camel. The thing kept trying to nip his leg but he had no idea why. "Do they do this often or am I just an exception?" he asked with irritation.

Cheri bit her tongue to prevent herself from laughing, and just shrugged in response.

The camels carried their riders across the desert until they were only a short distance away from the sacred Valleys.

"Kings or Queens?" asked Rashid.

"Which is closer?" Seto finally got his camel to stop trying to bit his leg.

"They are an equal distance."

"Queens," said Cheri.

"Naturally," Seto smirked at her.

"Of course!" Cheri grinned as Ishizu laughed.

"This way then."

It didn't take long before they arrived. The area was indeed ancient looking with stone pillars roughen by the sands of time but the camels had no trouble making their way in. Stopping Rashid got off first and went to help Ishizu down. Cheri leaned over and with a bit of a struggle slid off.

"That was fun," she smiled, scratching the camel's neck as it leaned over to nip at her hair. "You okay, Seto?"

"Just fine." He managed to slide off but held on tightly until his legs stopped shaking. "I hate camels."

The camel snorted as if it heard him before swinging his tail, catching him by surprise in the side of his head.

"I think the feeling's mutual."

Seto huffed and adjusted his sunglasses. He'd make damn sure that no one home would ever hear about him riding on a camel as far as he could help it. Except for Mokuba, of course.

Rashid led the way to the underground entrance, Seto following, while Cheri and Ishizu dropped back a little.

"May I ask you something?" Cheri looked at the older woman. "And please forgive me if I'm prying into a personal area."

Ishizu nodded. "Alright."

"Are you pregnant?"

Ishizu blinked and then smiled. "Yes, almost three months."

"Congratulations," Cheri also smiled. "Now when did you two get married, and why didn't Marik or Malik tell us?"

"Custom in our family. It's not his place to say unless we gave him permission."

"I see," Cheri reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'm very happy for you. Jealous, but happy."

Ishizu smiled and gently squeezed her hand back. "I'm sure that you will be able to have children as well."

"Here's hoping."

One good thing about camels was that they didn't mind waiting until they returned and wouldn't wonder off. Since there was no light Rashid brought some flashlights and gave one to Seto. The entrance was a long hallway with indents where torches were once held in the ancient times. In the light there were hieroglyphics carved into the wall and one such passage caught Cheri's eyes that she stopped.

Seto paused and looked behind him to see that the girls had stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you shine the light over here for a minute?" When the light was brought it was revealed to be a passage of the weighting of the heart. The ibis-head god Thoth was holding a scroll while Anubis led a man to the scales where his heart and a feather were being weighed. To the side Osiris sat, waiting and Ammit was watching.

"I remember this... our mothers told us all the stories about the gods but this was my favorite..." Cheri said softly as she gently trailed her fingers over it. "She said that Anubis was so proud that I had taken an interest to him while many feared him."

"I can see why," said Seto, looking nervously at the scene.

"Seto, you are in good favors with the gods," said Ishizu. "After all, you would not be here right now if you were not."

_Thank you, Anubis,_ Cheri prayed quietly to her deity.

The small group continued through the tombs, Cheri and Seto looking through the hieroglyphs and depictions of the gods and people. Then Seto stopped just outside one of the tombs, which was set back from the others. As he shined the flashlight over the hieroglyphs, Seto began to feel sick. He wrapped his arm across his stomach, vaguely hearing his name being called.

_ Seth followed his father and the other priests into the tomb, as the sarcophagus was carried down the stone steps and into the burial chamber._

_ Akunadin looked at his son, the light from the torches glinting off the Millennium Eye in his left socket, as he tried to read what was in the boy's soul. He smiled inwardly, seeing how well Seth masked his emotions. Yes, he knew that his son was terribly upset that the gods had called his mother, but she was now in the Valley of the Dead. Akunadin's one prayer was that his wife would pass judgment of Anubis fairly._

"Seto!" Cheri looked at him worriedly as she reached up to touch his face.

"What's wrong? Ishizu asked, concern evident in her blue gaze.

"I'm fine..." Seto managed to say as the images past. "I'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"... My mother... she died when I was a child... I remember watching as her sarcophagus was taken to the burial chamber... this tomb was hers…"

Cheri's eyes widened and she looked at Ishizu and Rashid. "Why don't we go look in the Valley of the Kings?"

Without a second thought, the four quickly left the Valley of the Queens and remounted the camels. Once they reached the Valley of the Kings, Seto seemed a little unsettled about entering this burial ground. But with Cheri's encouragement and holding onto his hand, the CEO was led inside.

"You okay, Seto?" Cheri asked as they explored the tombs.

"For the moment," he answered quietly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"I care," she said softly

He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I know."

"Be careful," said Ishizu. "Some of the flooring is a little unstable."

"Shouldn't you be listening to your own advice?" Cheri asked. She looked over to her left and saw a picture of Isis with her son Horus in her lap, sitting in the middle of swap reeds. Cheri stepped closer to the wall, reaching out to touch the mural. Suddenly, the floor under her feet cracked and she sank two inches.

"Cheri, freeze!" Seto yelled.

"I'm frozen!" Cheri cried.

Rashid walked slowly closer to her. "Stay calm, Cheri." He shined his flashlight to her feet and saw where the cracks ended. "Listen, don't make any sudden moves. Slowly turn around and face me, alright?"

"Okay," Cheri whispered and did as she was told.

The floor collapsed and she fell, screaming.

"CHERI!" Seto started to her but Rashid grabbed him and held him back. When the noise stopped, all three went to the edge of the hole. Ishizu standing back as the two men knelt beside it. "Cheri!" Seto yelled.

"... Ow!" came the response.

Seto breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Well, nothing's broken if that's what you mean," Cheri answered. She fumbled around and found her flashlight, smacked it twice and the light came on. "SETO! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed. "THERE'S SKELETONS DOWN HERE!"

"What?!" he shouted back.

"She must've fallen into a burial chamber," Rashid said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, GET ME OUT!" All around there was nothing but dead bodies and she hated it. _Okay deep breathe, don't move, don't panic, don't touch anything!_ she told herself.

"There's some rope on the camels, I'll go get it. Wait here." Rashid left the flashlight with them as he ran back outside.

"Where would we go? Cheri, Rashid went to get rope so we'll get you out soon," Seto called to her.

"Okay. Ugh the walls are covered with these guys!" She flashed her flashlight around before frowning. She kept stepping on something that was making a crunching noise and now something was pricking up her legs. Looking down she resisted the urge to scream once more. "Oh... my... gods… I-Ishizu, are scorpions deadly?"

"It depends on the species. Why?" she called down.

"Because... I'm standing on a nest of black scorpions and they're crawling up my legs," she whimpered.

"Black scorpions..." Ishizu whispered.

"I'm going down," Seto moved closer to the edge.

"Don't!" Ishizu grabbed his arm. "If you do go, they might attack you."

"And they might attack Cheri!"

"But they haven't! As long as she remains still, she'll be fine!"

"They're getting to my knees!" Cheri whimpered and closed her eyes tight, whispering the little chant Keriam had taught her when they were children. "Close your eyes and don't be scared, no harm will come to you. Close your eyes and don't be scared, the dark is where I'll find you."

She continued repeating the verse over and over, until she noticed the scorpions that were crawling on her legs, left her and the entire nest moved away from where she stood. Slowly, Cheri opened her eyes, and pointed her flashlight on the ground. The scorpions were roughly a yard away from her. Then they parted, making a pathway towards the other side of the room.

Swallowing hard, Cheri cautiously walked along the now open space. She reached another wall and shined the light upon it. "Oh my lord Anubis..." Cheri breathed.

There, along the wall looked to be like a passage with the image of a man with the body of a scorpion and instead of arms had pinchers. Slowly she moved the light over to reveal that Anubis was standing over him, like he was punishing him. Looking on the wall she noted that it told a story but one she never heard of.

_ "Long ago there lived a great warrior simply called the Black Scorpion who had no equal for he was the greatest assassinate that ever lived. His clan was slaughtered in cold blood because the greedy lord of the land feared them all. The warrior prayed to the Jackal God, Anubis, that if he could destroy all his enemies he would give up his soul to him in exchange. Anubis agreed and so the warrior defeated the lord and took the land as his own kingdom._

_ "Time passed and when Anubis came to claim what was his, the warrior said that now that he was the Scorpion King he had many enemies and their agreement was if he defeated all his enemies than the god would get his soul. Against his better judgment Anubis gave the Scorpion command of his Army of the Dead. Together they ravaged the lands, destroying all the warrior's enemies but in the process killed many innocent people. Soon, the king became greedy for power and wealth. He wanted to be the king of mortals and gods._

_ "Anubis could not bear this burden anymore and asked Mother Isis for help. The great goddess said he must trick the warrior into giving up everything, including his soul, in his name. Once he did so the army would return to him and the Black Scorpion would be powerless against him. The God of the Dead thought for many days before appearing in the dream of the priestess of his temple. He gave her the task of seducing the Scorpion King into giving up his army, his kingdom, and his soul in his name. She accepted._

_ "The priestess was given as a gift to the warrior who fell in love with her and took her as his queen. In one month he gave her his kingdom, in two months he gave her his army, in three months he gave her his soul. Having it all the priestess ran away, back to the safety of her temple and god but the Scorpion King was enraged. He caught up with her and stabbed her, leaving her dying body in the __temple__ of __Anubis__._

_ "The jackal god was enraged at what he had done that he summoned his army to destroy the Black Scorpion's kingdom and dragged the king's soul to face the ultimate judgment before Ra. But before dying the Scorpion uttered a curse; 'I will destroy Anubis and reclaim what was_ _stolen from me!' It was then that the Jackal god realized the priestess was with child and so with Osiris' permission, breathed life into her until the child was born. The baby girl was given to the successor of the now dead priestess, to be cared as if she were her own; but the child would never know that the blood of the Black Scorpion King, the betrayer of the gods, ran through her veins."_

Cheri gasped and shook her head. "Mother..." she whispered.

"Are you okay, Cheri?" Seto asked.

"Yeah," she answered and walked back to the hole in the ceiling. "The scorpions backed off. They're leaving me alone."

"Good," Her fiancé sighed. Ishizu just looked at Cheri with questioning eyes.

Rashid appeared a few moments later with the rope. Seto and Rashid tossed it down to Cheri, which she made a loop and sat in it as the two men hauled her up. Once she was on her feet, Seto immediately went about checking Cheri's legs for any marks.

"Seto, I'm fine," she assured him.

"Are you sure? You didn't get stung?" he asked.

Cheri slowly nodded her head. "Standing still helped."

"It's strange, but never have we come across anything like this," Rashid said as he flashed his light into the hole.

"I think we had better return to the city. Next time we may not be so lucky," Ishizu said but she also wanted to know what Cheri had seen while down there.

"Yes, I agree we should call it a day," said Seto, and they left the underground burial grounds.

~

Yugi let out a yawn. It was slow, as it usually was around noontime, but this was ridiculous--it was practically dead.

His grandfather had gone out to pick up a small shipment that somehow ended up at his friend's place, and Yami was in back putting away the overstock.

Just before boredom was about to make Yugi rest his head on the counter, a wicked idea popped into his mind. Grinning, he picked up the phone and dialed Tea's cell phone. Yugi knew that she wasn't going to answer as she had gone with Keriam to the museum and look at the Egyptian exhibit to see if they could remember anything else from their former lives.

After four rings, Tea's voicemail kicked in: "Hi, this is Tea. I can't answer at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you." *BEEP*

"This is your favorite obscene phone call," Yugi said in a husky tone. "After the beep, I shall commence heavy breathing." He pushed a number and then started to breathe heavily into the phone, as if he and Tea were in the middle of lovemaking.

"Calling Tea's cell again?"

Yugi slammed the receiver down and his faced turned a bright shade of red, while Yami burst out laughing. 

"As always," the shorter boy glared at his darker half, "your timing is impeccable."

"A gifted talent," he grinned as he went to his side, leaning his back against his with his arms crossed over his chest. "Bored?"

"As if you couldn't tell. There's nothing to do..." he sighed and rested his head on the countertop.

"Maybe you could call Joey and invite him to keep you company; at least until Tea and Keriam come back."

"If he wasn't killed in the crossfire at Ryou's house."

"Uh oh..."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, he was going to get Malik out of the house for a little while. Ryou can handle Bakura and Marik, it's just when Malik's in the middle of it..."

"I know, Yugi," said Yami. "Believe me, I know."

~

Joey yelped as Malik dashed behind him. _Why did I come over here again?_ he asked himself as he watched Ryou keeping Marik and Bakura from tearing each other's throat out. "You sure you can handle them, Ryou?" he asked.

"Just go Joey! Maybe they'll calm down for a few hours!" he said as he pushed the yamis apart once more. "Will you two stop it?!"

"I'm warning you, tomb raider! I do not want to hear you threatening or insulting Malik! Especially where I can hear you!" Marik growled.

"Like I said, I don't care what you say and I sure as hell am not going to listen to you!" Bakura yelled back.

"C'mon kid, let's go have some peace and quiet." With that the two blondes left before they went deaf with all the yelling.

"You think they'll kill each other?" Malik asked.

"I think Ryou will do that if they continue. Where do you wanna go first?" Joey asked.

Before the young boy could answer, Joey's cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, grinning when he saw "Kame Game Shop" appear on the LCD screen. "Hey, Yugi."

"Hi, Joey. Are you at Ryou's house?"

"I just left, and I got Malik with me."

"Going anyplace?"

"Not yet, haven't decided."

"Why don't you guys come over to the shop?" Yugi asked. "It's slow here and we can play Duel Monsters."

Joey looked at Malik. "Wanna go to Yugi's place?"

"Fine with me," said Malik. "As long as I can avoid Bakura, anyplace is good."

"It's cool; we'll be over in a little while."

"Alright," said Yugi. "See you shortly."

Joey pressed the button and placed his cell phone back in his pocket. "Keriam and Tea went to the museum to see the Egyptian exhibit."

"Trying to remember more of their pasts?"

"Yeah, that's what Keriam said."

"How come you didn't go with them?" Malik asked.

Joey shrugged. "I remember enough of what happened back then. Watching the Sisters die and then me taking my own life..." he shuddered. "That's enough for me."

"You have a point..." It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the game shop and Yugi was happy to see them. Yugi and Malik began a friendly game as Yami and Joey watched on.

"So how are things between the other two spirits?" Yami asked.

"When we left Ryou was playing referee between the two of them," Joey sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"What else? Bakura insulted Malik and Marik jumped to his defense."

"It's not my fault that Bakura has no sense of humor," said Malik as he picked up another card.

"Bakura has no sense, period," Joey chuckled.

Malik shook his head. "I wouldn't say that. Bakura does have a hard time trusting people. When Marik and I went into Ryou's body, and Bakura dueled the third personality with Marik, I saw some of Bakura's thoughts and memories. His family was a traveling merchant tribe, and when Bakura was around my age--physically, that is--bandits killed everyone, stole the entire shipment, and left Bakura for dead in the desert."

"Oh man," Joey whispered.

"How did he survive?" Yugi couldn't help asking.

"A traveler found him three days after the attack. He was a master thief."

"So that's how Bakura learned his trade," said Yami.

Malik looked at the pharaoh. "He was also a priest that your father had sent into exile for trying to open a gate to allow Set back into the world."

"Go, dad," Joey grinned.

"We should be thankful he didn't decide to follow in his footsteps," Yugi sighed.

"He's had so much tragedy in his life, I'm actually surprised he hasn't gone mad with it," Yami said softly.

Yugi placed a card down. "Explains how he learned about the Shadow Realm and Duel Monsters."

Joey nodded as he rubbed his neck. "Great, just when I thought I hated the guy I find out he has a twisted life and now I can't hate him anymore."

"Just don't feel pity for him or he'll really send you to the Shadow Realm," Malik added.

~

"History really likes to repeat itself, doesn't it?" Keriam asked as she and Tea looked at the stone tablet depicting the battle between the High Priest Seth and his cousin the Nameless Pharaoh, known now as Yami.

"Indeed," agreed Tea. "And it's funny how things haven't changed much."

"No argument there."

Tea smiled as she walked around the room, looking at all the artifacts that were brought over from Egypt. "Feel anything?"

"Not yet," Keriam said, her gaze landing on a pair of curved swords, similar to her own weapons.

"Do you think, we'll be able to stop the merge from happening?"

"If not we're going to have to get used to being part Duel Monster."

"I wonder if Cheri is having any better luck."

"Don't know. I haven't heard from her since she called saying she arrived."

"How's Bakura handling it?" Tea couldn't help asking.

"A lot better than I thought," Keriam admitted.

Tea looked at her. "There's a surprise. I was expecting Bakura to grab Cheri and run off with her after she and Seto told us they were going to Egypt."

"Me too," Keriam giggled. "Right now, Bakura is probably relaxing somewhat. Joey is getting Malik away from Ryou's house for a while to lower certain blood pressures."

The Daughter of Osiris couldn't help laughing. "Good. Yugi called Ryou the other day when I was visiting, and you should have heard Bakura and Marik yelling at each other in the background!"

"Heard? I've witnessed those two firsthand!"

"It actually makes me wonder how those two used to be able to work together and now not a day goes by that they aren't trying to kill the other," Tea giggled behind her hand.

"No kidding. For Malik's sake I hope this isn't permanent or else he won't live to grow up to his true age," Keriam grinned. 

The two of them spent most of the time looking over the exhibit, trying to remember something of their past but it didn't seem to help very much. But as they were leaving they passed a tapestry of three women bowing to Isis. They gasped as a memory flashed before their eyes.

_ "It is good to see you again, my Sisters," Nathifa, the Priestess of Ra, smiled._

_ "It has been many years since we last meet within Mother Isis' __Temple__," Dalila, the Priestess of Osiris, said softly._

_ "Our Mother has decided it is time for our daughters to meet and learn through our teachings," Zashida, the Priestess of Anubis, said while looking at the statue._

_ Nathifa smiled and tenderly smoothed the hair of the little girl standing before her. She was a pretty thing with gentle green eyes and soft brown hair that reflected red in the desert sun as she held a small kitten. "This is my daughter, Theliane."_

_ The other priestesses smiled at the little girl, welcoming her. Dalila led a young girl with mouse brown hair cut short and bright blue eyes from her side. "This is my daughter, Peisimemne."_

_ The little girl was welcomed as well. Zashida reached behind her and led a little girl before her. She looked shy with thick, deep brown curls and equally dark eyes as she held onto the woman's hand tightly and clung to a toy in her arms. "This, is my daughter Agalameia."_

_ Nathifa and Dalila looked at Zashida. They knew that the previous Priestess of Anubis had been killed and Zashida was the successor but, she never had children. The woman noticed their looks and gave a brief nod, telling them she would explain later._

_ "Girls, would you give us a moment to talk?" Dalia asked. Theliane and Peisimemne smiled as they ran off to play but Agalameia just looked up at her mother with fearful eyes._

_ "It is alright, no harm will come to you here," Zashida smiled, giving the little girl a gentle push and watched as she walked off, slowly._

_ The blue-eyed and green-eyed girls were laughing happily as they played with the kitten, their simple cream colored dresses giving them freedom to run around without falling. They paused when the saw the brown-eyed girl enter, looking at them nervously. Saying nothing they watched as she went to a bench, pulled herself onto it, and played silently with her toy._

_ Theliane gave the kitten to Peisimemne and walked over to Agalameia. "Hello," Theliane spoke. The other girl looked up from her toy and gave a small smile. "Would you like to play with us?"_

_ Agalameia glanced nervously over to her mother first, but then looked up at the taller girl and nodded. Theliane smiled and took Agalameia's hand, leading her over to Peisimemne._

_ Peisimemne smiled and held out the kitten to the new girl. Timidly, Agalameia took the kitten. It purred and settled in the girl's arms contently._

_ "Do you know who your father was?" Peisimemne asked._

_ Agalameia shook her head._

_ "I don't either. My mother said that Osiris is my Father."_

_ "My mother said that my Father is Ra," Theliane grinned._

_ "... Anubis is my Father..." Agalameia said quietly. "That is what my mother told me. He gave me life twice."_

_ "Really?" The young girl just nodded slowly. "Can we see your toy?"_

_ Agalameia didn't say anything but quietly gave her the item. It looked like a stuff dog with fur dyed black and gold painted around the eyes, ears, and neck to resemble a collar._

_ "He looks like Anubis," Theliane said._

_ "Mother said he would protect me from my bad dreams... He's my friend."_

_ "We'll be your friends."_

_ "... Really?"_

_ The two girls smiled._

Tea gasped at the flashback and looked at Keriam. "Okay... that was freaky."

"You're telling me," said Keriam as she backed up and sat on a bench. She took several deep breaths. Tea sat next to her.

"What did she mean," Tea finally spoke, "Anubis gave her life twice?"

"I don't know," Keriam shook her head. "Maybe Agalameia died and Anubis decided that since she was to be his next priestess, he resurrected her."

"There's a thought. I think we learned all that we can from the museum for now."

"So onto the Game Shop?"

"Where else?" With the past memory still fresh in their mind the two girls walked out of the museum and down the street.

~

"... I am never going to beat you," Joey said in a defeated tone as he rested his head on the table. "Then again, nobody ever will beat you."

"He's the King of Games," said Malik. "What did you expect?"

Yugi smiled as he and Malik pieced together a picture puzzle of Exodia and several other Duel Monsters.

"Maybe if you're lucky you can beat Kaiba," Yami said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah there's a thought," Joey smiled lightly.

The bell at the front door jingled and the boys looked up as two ladies came in.

"We're back!" Keriam smiled.

"Are you guys having fun?" Tea asked.

"Loads," Joey said as he stood up and hugged Keriam. "See anything?"

"Yeah, we did," answered his girlfriend.

"A childhood memory to be precise," said Tea. "When our mothers brought us to the temple for presentation as the next Sisters of the Moon."

The two girls then explained what they had seen, while the four boys listened patiently.

"But I still don't get what she meant that Anubis gave her life twice," Keriam frowned.

"I'm certain that you will remember more now that you've seen this memory," said Yami.

Tea sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Do you think Cheri might have had a flashback herself?" Yugi asked.

"There's an idea. Maybe we can ask her when she calls us or something," Malik said and smiled. "Found the head!"

Joey grinned as he rested his chin on Keriam's shoulder. "I wonder how Ryou is handling the bickering duo."

"Hopefully they didn't kill each other or Ryou."

~

Ryou sighed and rubbed his temples. _Joey was right,_ he thought, _it was easier when they were still spirits._

After Malik and Joey had left, Marik and Bakura still remained at their little war, and poor Ryou hearing it from both sides. When the two dark spirits finally calmed down, Marik locked himself in the guestroom and Bakura had retreated to the basement.

"Well," Ryou stretched out along the couch, "at least they can't do any harm to each other... or me." He closed his eyes. The front doorbell rang and he groaned. Getting up from the couch, Ryou trudged his way to the door and opened it.

"You look like hell," said Joey.

"Nice to see you guys too," Ryou said as he stepped aside to let the trio in.

"So where are they?" Malik asked quietly.

"Marik's in the guestroom, and Bakura's in the cellar."

"Let me guess, you were finally able to get some peace and quiet."

"Is it that obvious?" He led them to the living room where he sat back down with a sigh.

Keriam smiled good-naturally at him. "You look like you could use a vacation yourself," she said.

"Well, we just came to drop Malik off but if those two are still going at it, maybe you should lock yourself in your room for the rest of the evening," the blonde said.

"That would be nice, if only the room was sound proof."

"Hey, Ryou," Bakura's voice floated into the living room, "where's the..." the thief stopped as his eyes landed on the newly arrived trio.

"Hello, Bakura," Keriam smiled despite the tension starting to build in the room.

"What are you looking for?" Ryou looked at his darker half.

"The remote for the DVD player," Bakura snorted.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Marik asked as he entered the living room.

_Oh boy,_ Keriam grimaced. _This is not going to go well..._

"Why don't you tell your shorter half to put things back where other people can find them," Bakura glared at Marik. "You defend him like he's a child then discipline him as one."

"Get bent!" Malik shouted at the thief.

"That's it!" Bakura snapped. "I've had it with you!"

Joey quickly grabbed Malik and bolted from the living room, with Bakura in hot pursuit and Marik racing after them, yelling at the thief not to even think of harming one hair on Malik's head.

Keriam looked at Ryou. "Never a dull moment around here, is it?"

"Unfortunately no. I seriously don't know how much more of this I can take," he said softly as he seemed to sink into the cushions. "When Malik was with you it wasn't so bad. Sure they would argue but then they would separate and cool off. Malik is my best friend but even I can't take this anymore. Marik will do anything to protect him and Malik is using that as a shield to irritate Bakura to no end."

Keriam looked at him and for a moment, it was almost as if he had aged twenty years right before her eyes. Getting up she moved to sit next to him. "Ryou, I don't know if this will work, but maybe Malik can stay with Joey in the basement at my aunt's place."

He looked up at her with a bit of confusion and hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"It's worth a shot. You look like you're ready to collapse and hopefully with Malik not around those two can calm down even more."

He slowly smiled as he nodded his head. "I think it's a great idea but... what makes you think Malik will agree to it?" He winced when he hard a crash from upstairs.

"I don't think I'll have a problem."

"Well, not with the temporary living arrangement but there is one problem."

"What?" Keriam asked.

Ryou looked at her. "Marik."

~

"You're going to have to change a couple things around."

"No, Joey," Marik snapped, "she's going to tell them that I'm really Malik's split personality and that we've actually split bodies yet he's in the form of a ten-year-old. And while she's at it, Keriam's also going to tell them that she's a Sister of the Moon and has control over an Egyptian God that was given to her by Ra himself, and that she now has six wings because she merged with her Wingweaver Card. Plus you also having wings and you two were married five thousand years ago. See, it's better to tell the truth."

Joey narrowed his eyes. "There are times I really don't like you, Marik, and this happens to be one of them." 

Keriam sighed. The good thing was that everyone agreed on Malik staying with Keriam. The one part Joey wasn't too happy about was that Marik wasn't going to let his other half stay to far away from him for an extended period of time.

Joey looked at his girlfriend. "Are you positive this will work?"

"Trust me," said Keriam. "My aunt and uncle won't have a problem with Malik and his little cousin Namu staying with us."

Malik looked at her. "Namu?"

"If Marik is supposed to be you then you can't go around saying your name."

"Do you have to use that one?" Joey asked in a sour tone.

"I'm sure you have a name dictionary in your back pocket that we can use," said Marik.

Malik looked at his darker half. "You know, I'm actually going to miss listening to you and Bakura fight."

"You can listen to Keriam and Joey fight."

"It won't be the same. You and Bakura just brush it off afterwards. Joey and Keriam kiss and makeup."

Keriam couldn't help laughing at that; Marik glared at her. "Okay," Keriam said when she calmed her laughter, "Marik is Malik, and Malik is Namu. Any questions?"

"None," all three boys said and they stood up from the bench. Marik picked up the suitcase. "I'm amazed that Kaiba is letting us use his old suitcase and Mokuba's clothes for this."

"Call it a smokescreen," said Joey and he took Keriam's hand. "Is moneybags expecting rental payment?"

Keriam groaned as they started walking. Malik grabbed Marik's free hand and Keriam's other hand; he started swinging their arms back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Marik looked down.

"I'm supposed to act like a child, aren't I?" Malik grinned up at him. "I might as well start now."

Marik grumbled something as Keriam and Joey laughed. They finally reached Keriam's house; she opened the door. "Aunt Terry?"

"Be right there," her aunt called from the home office. "Sorry, trying to balance the checkbook," she said walking into the foyer. "I wish that your uncle… oh, Malik."

"Hello," Marik smiled. "How are you, Mrs. Taite?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And who is this?" Terry looked at the young boy at Marik's side.

"This is my cousin, Namu."

"Well, Namu, it's nice to meet you," smiled Terry.

Malik quickly turned and hugged Marik's waist, causing Marik to jump as the smaller boy tried to hide from the older woman. Keriam suppressed the giggle and Joey barely held back the snicker.

"Bashful, isn't he?" Terry asked.

"On occasion," Marik said; he set down the suitcase and pried Malik's arms from his waist. "He arrived from Egypt with my sister, so everything is new and strange to him."

Terry smiled as he turned the younger boy around. "He looks so much like you, Malik. I swear he could pass as your brother."

"Yeah, we couldn't believe the resemblance ourselves," Joey grinned.

"Auntie, I have a really big favor to ask you," Keriam spoke, getting back to the original subject. "Would it be okay if Malik and Namu stayed with us?"

"Ishizu had to return to Egypt for a little while," Marik explained, "and Ryou's cousin decided to visit, and he really doesn't like children."

"Oh, I see," Terry nodded. "I guess they can stay here. Zack won't mind."

"You sure?" Joey asked, remembering all too well the argument they had when Keriam asked if he could move in. But then again, "Malik and Namu" were temporary guests.

"Don't worry; the only thing is that they'll have to share your room, Joey."

"Hey, no problem," the blonde smiled. _Oh great, I have to share my room with the nutcase? _Joey thought. _Marik__, you better keep your hands off Keriam._ He leaned down to Malik's level. "So whaddya say, wanna check out my crash site?"

Malik said something in Egyptian and hugged Marik's waist again. Marik frowned.

"What was that?" Joey asked.

"He said, 'I'm not leaving Big Brother'," Marik translated. ~Is this really necessary?~

~Hey, I'm ten-years-old and in a foreign land,~ said Malik. ~I have to stay close to the only person I know in this room.~

"Namu, it's rude to speak in another language in front of people who don't understand it," Marik scolded. "Turn around and apologize."

Reluctantly, Malik let go of Marik's waist and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry."

"Very good."

"He's adorable," Terry smiled. "Help yourselves to the fridge, everyone," she said as she went back to the office. "I went shopping this morning."

"Baloney?" Joey asked.

"A pound and a half."

"Yes!" Joey almost sprinted to the kitchen. "Fried baloney sandwiches, anyone?"

"Why don't you make one for Namu?" Marik suggested. "He's never had one before."

"Oh Joey don't forget about me!" Keriam smiled.

"Coming up!"

~

Cheri sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a few hours since they had returned from the Valleys that Ishizu and Rashid thought to show her and Seto around Cairo. For that bit of time what had happened in the burial tombs faded from her mind but now it was back with a vengeance.

"What's going on?" she asked herself, staring at the blinking cursor of Seto's laptop. She had been working on an e-mail to her friends but in the middle of it she stopped. Part of her wanted to tell them what happened today but instead she typed that she was having a good time and that Ishizu and Rashid said 'hi'. Sending it off she set the laptop on the nightstand and laid back on the bed, leaning her head over the edge to stare at the opposite wall. Seto wanted to see the museum but she was feeling tired and stayed at the hotel, telling her fiancé not to worry. Truth be told, she was a bit unnerved by today's actions.

The light glinted off the Millennium Scales and she looked at them. Sitting up she reached over and held it in her hands, lightly tracing the disks. "Don't suppose you can tell me what's going on," she sighed.

Silence.

"Thought as much." Setting it aside she picked up her sketch book and began to draw. As her pencil glided over the page the image of a man with thick muscles began to appear. His long hair was held back by a leather string with several thin braids loose, his face etched in a fierce scowl as he held his sword ready to attack. Leather straps wrapped around his left arm from the back of his hand to a bit past his elbow and what looked like a broken shield was at his feet but around his thick neck bore a chain with a pendent hanging. She couldn't make it out due to the shadows but why did he look ready to kill someone? She frowned as she hunched over the page, working almost furiously over every little detail she didn't seem to notice the scales seem to shimmer as light played over it.

_ Forgive me..._

Cheri's head perked up.

_ Though you are not my child, you are still a Daughter of Anubis. Agalameia, I will raise you as my own. No one will take your future from you._

"What the..."

_ She must never know the truth... Zashira..._

"Zashira...?"

_ His blood runs in her veins. Do you honestly believe that she will not fall to the same fate?_

Cheri's eyes grew wide.

_ He would not have given her life if he did not believe in her._

"What is going on?" Cheri whispered. She looked down at her sketchbook and slammed it shut.

She sat there for a few moments before setting the book aside and ran her hands through her hair once more. _They... were talking about me... 'His blood runs through her veins'? Does that mean... no, no it can't!_ she yelled at herself. _I refuse to believe in that!_

The locked clicked and Seto entered, closing it behind him.

"Cheri? You awake?" he called out, setting his sunglasses and hotel key on the small table.

Cheri got up and putting a smile on her face went to greet him. "Have fun?" she asked.

He smiled and cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her. "It was interesting. How do you feel?"

"Okay. I sent off an e-mail off earlier."

"Did you tell them about what happened in the Valleys?"

"No," Cheri shook her head. "I was going to but I didn't. I don't want them to worry too much."

Seto nodded. "That, and Bakura would probably swipe someone's ticket and fly over here."

"Okay, granted he worries about me," Cheri wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at her fiancé, "but who am I standing with at this moment?"

"I know," Seto kissed her forehead, "but still, I don't like the fact that he's pursuing you even after our engagement was official."

"He's just really concerned."

"Too much for my taste."

"Creep. Hmm I'm hungry."

Seto chuckled softly. "Well want to go out to eat or have room service?"

"Can we have room service? Tomorrow we can go out," Cheri answered.

"... You okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah I'm okay. You know me; I'm just still edgy about the whole tomb."

The young man didn't know what to say but he pulled her tight against him, wrapping his arms around her as if he were afraid she would disappear. She responded by holding just as tightly. For that single moment, time seemed to almost stand still for them but it would change nothing that had happened in the past.

**Author's Note:**

Heikou: Okay before anyone asks, yes we borrowed the idea about the scorpion king form the movie but changed it around some.

Janime: And the "Close your eyes and don't be scared, no harm will come to you. Close your eyes and don't be scared, the dark is where I'll find you." is from Doomed Megalopolis. Rather interesting.

Heikou: At last Ryou is getting a break. Now all he has to do is keep Bakura from going on a Five Finger Discount Spree.

Janime: Poor Ryou. We put him through hell. Now Joey is going to go through hell with Malik and Marik staying at the Taite household.

Heikou: Not so much with Malik as he will with Marik.

Janime: All three of them sharing the same room... oh dear heaven.

Heikou: Oh god! World War 3 people! lol

Janime: Again thanks for all the reviews. It means a lot.

Heikou: We would love to thank every one individually but that would take a long time ^^


	13. Wishful Thinking and Cursed Memories

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirteen

Wishful Thinking and Cursed Memories

            Keriam yawned and stretched then turned onto her side. She wanted to stay in bed, but groaned in remembrance of her two new houseguests.

            "I wonder how they made it through last night?" she couldn't help asking herself. Joey snored and occasionally talked in his sleep. She didn't know about Malik or Marik.

            Finally, Keriam dragged herself out of her bed and pulled on a light robe before leaving her room and going down to the kitchen.

            Malik looked happy as he ate his breakfast. He looked positively adorable in a large shirt and shorts, his sleepwear. He looked up and smiled, waving to Keriam.

            "Mo'nin!" he tried to say around a mouthful of cereal.

            "Morning. I thought you would still be sleeping," she smiled.

            He swallowed the mouthful as he shook his head. "Tried but between Joey's mumbling and Marik's kicking I couldn't stand it anymore."

            Keriam couldn't help laughing as she took the milk from the refrigerator. "I take it that you guys didn't have a problem with sleeping arrangements."

            "The fold-out bed couch wasn't so bad," Malik ate another spoonful. "Marik was trying to aggravate Joey by saying that since we're guests, we should have his bed."

            Keriam rolled her eyes. "Well, this is going to be a fun visit with you two. Terry up?"

            "She's hanging laundry outside."

            "And Zack went to his office at Kaiba Corp."

            "How did your uncle managed to get hired there?" Malik couldn't help asking.

            "He's one hell of an accountant," Keriam poured the cereal into a bowl then the milk. "A few months ago, he found a secret account that the Big Five had been 'investing' into it. No one else in the accounting department ever came across it because Big Five kept moving it around."

            "How much was in there?"

            "A lot. I don't know the exact amount but from the way Uncle Zack was acting after he was promoted--on the spot--I'm guessing that it was up there."

            "Glad we never have to hear about them ever again."

            "I know Seto would feel the same way." She joined him at the table.

            "Should we wake the guys up?"

            "No let them sleep in a bit more."

            "What if we hear them trying to kill each other?"

            "Then we tell them to keep the noise down."

~

            Joey yawned as he sat up. Scratching the back of his head, the blonde looked at Marik. The Egyptian was still asleep on the foldout couch-bed, lying on his stomach. The sheet was down around his waist and the back of his shirt had ridden up revealing the ancient text forever scarred onto his back.

            Joey touched his own chest, knowing that the spell the priests had tattooed on him so many lifetimes ago was still there, yet unseen until he would need it.

            _I just hope that I won't have to use too soon,_ he thought as he got out of bed.

            Marik sighed but continued to sleep deeply.

            Joey let a smile creep on his lips, thinking of pulling a prank on him but shook his head. Pulling his jeans on he grabbed a clean shirt and headed upstairs.

            Malik slurped the rest of the milk from his bowl and turned to the Sister. "What are we gonna do today?" he asked.

            "I don't know," Keriam shook her head. "I don't have to be at the library until noon today, but I'll be out at six tonight. Joey's has to work from three to midnight..." she paused and looked at the young boy. "Please try to keep Marik out of here until Joey goes to work."

            "Maybe I can get him to go to the museum for a while."

            "Here's hoping."

            "Hoping what?" The two of them turned to look at the entering blonde as he yawned and stretched his arms.

            "Morning," Keriam said.

            "Morning," he smiled as he kissed her and ruffled Malik's hair. "So what's hoping?"

            "I'm gonna see if Marik wants to go the museum with me until you go to work," the young boy replied as he tried to fix his hair.

            "Good luck," snickered Joey. "See if you can get him to wake up first."

            "I know," Malik grinned. "Who would've thought he'd be such a deep sleeper?"

~

_            Marik stood outside his old room, looking past the curtain into the small structure that he had spent his first years sleeping in. He let the old cloth drop back into place and started walking to the stairs._

_            He stopped, the feeling of someone watching him as he neared the stone steps._

_            "You're dead, father," said Marik. "We live in the light now. We never had to hide from it. Our ancestors meant to hide until the legacy of the Nameless Pharaoh was nothing more than a memory rather than truth. The scripture on my back still hurts today, but I have faced the pain and I can walk away from it. As I will walk away from you."_

_            "And you will," a female voice spoke._

_            Marik spun around. A shadowy figure floated not far down the hall, and Marik found himself agreeing with Seto's description. "You're the Daughter of __Isis__," he said._

_            "And you are a Child of Ra born in the shadows," she said, "and broke free to walk in the light of your Father." She moved slowly, closer to him before reaching out and touched his cheek. "I have watched over you since your birth."_

_            Marik jumped back and looked at her. "For what reason?"_

_            "That must remain unspoken for the time being," the Daughter of __Isis__ drew her hand back. "Do you love the Daughter of Ra?"_

_            "I do," Marik answered carefully._

_            "And Malik? Do you love him as a brother?"_

_            "Yes."_

_            The shadowy hood nodded. "Very good."_

_            "Why are you asking me this?" Marik demanded._

_            "If the path that all of you are on remains as it is," the Daughter of __Isis__ began, "you will be forced to make a decision that will affect both of them."_

_            "Affect both of them... to choose between two people who mean the world to me..." He held his hands out as if weighing them before lowering his hands to his sides. "I don't have an answer to that now... but then again, I don't think there's a right answer to it."_

_            The woman smiled and although it couldn't be seen, it was felt. "Truly you are wise beyond your years, Marik Ishtar."_

_            Marik couldn't help but smirk just a bit. "That's a first; a compliment directed at me."_

_            The woman reached out once more, brushing her fingers along his cheek before pulling back. "Remember what I said."_

_            "Wait, can't you tell us your name?" he asked, reaching out for her._

_            "I'm sorry but that, too, must wait." Answering sadly she faded back into the shadows._

_            Marik looked where she had gone before lowering his hand. Looking at the stairs he began to walk up them, feeling the light envelop him until he felt like he was apart of the light._

~

            Stirring Marik slowly opened his eyes, looking at the empty side of the bed, and slowly pushed himself up to his arms.

_            A dream..._ Sighing he rolled onto his back, yawning then closed his eyes.

            He heard the door at the top of the stairs open and the sound of young feet making their way down the wooden steps.

            "Marik, you awake?" Malik asked as he climbed onto the bed.

            The darker half opened his eyes and looked at his light. Malik looked back with concern, which changed to mild shock as Marik reached up and pulled him down, hugging him.

            "Um... Marik..." said Malik.

            "Don't think the wrong way about this," Marik said.

            The smaller one blinked at the tone of voice. "Are you okay?"

            "For now, yes... little brother."

            Malik couldn't help smiling and hugged Marik.

            Marik couldn't help but smile, feeling a great surge of joy and love for his light, his little brother. Sighing he loosen his arms. "Are the others awake?"

            The young boy nodded as he looked at him. "Keriam and Joey have work later today so I was wondering, wanna go to the museum?" he asked.

            "Alright. We need to get out." Rubbing his back he said up as Malik scooted off. "Give me a few minutes to get ready and we'll go."

            Malik nodded and returned to the kitchen.

~

            Ryou sighed contently as the sound of calmness echoed throughout the house. No Bakura threatening Malik. No Marik yelling at Bakura. No Bakura telling Marik to stick the Millennium Rod where Ra's light didn't shine.

            It was heaven.

            Which was suddenly broken as Bakura cursed loudly and the clang of a metal bowl hitting the kitchen floor.

            "Oh well," Ryou said and climbed out of bed. "At least it's quieter. Beggars can't be choosers."

             Wondering what was wrong he entered the kitchen and stared.

            Bakura cursed as he placed the bowl on the counter. He peered at a book sitting open next to the bowl along with several other items. Picking two eggs up he put them in the bowl, followed by milk. "One cup of mar-gi-rine? What the hell is that?" he asked.

            "It's another term for butter," Ryou supplied.

            The thief turned too abruptly at his voice that he knocked the bowl and its contents onto the floor, followed by the milk and box of pancake mix. "Ra be damned!"

            "Kura, what are you doing?" the young man asked, watching as he tried to salvage as much as he could.

            "I was trying to make breakfast," he said softly, not bothering to look at him. "I remember you making this food, pancakes, and I wanted to make some myself."

            Ryou looked at his darker half. "You could've woken me up and I would make them for you." Granted that the thief spirit never asked for help ever--since Ryou had let him out of the Millennium Ring--but that didn't mean that Ryou was hoping that the yami would change. He had, in truth, already started with caring for Cheri.

            Bakura grumbled.

            "What?" Ryou asked.

            "I said that I didn't want to bother you," Bakura said louder.

            "I appreciate it, really I do. But maybe I should teach you to make something easier." Getting the paper towels he knelt down and cleaned up as much as he could.

            Bakura said nothing but he helped him clean up as well. "... Sorry."

            Now that was a shock. Bakura never apologized even if it was his fault! "You don't have to apologize for anything," Ryou said softly.

            "Yeah well, just don't tell anyone what happened-" he began to say.

            "Bakura, you should know me by now."

            His lips quirked ever so lightly as they stood. "So... why don't they call that stuff butter instead of margarine?"

            "Butter is a spread made from milk that is high in both saturated fat and cholesterol. Margarine is made from unsaturated vegetable oil and contains trans fats."

            Bakura just stared at him with a blank expression.

            "Certain foods require one or the other," said Ryou. "But too much of either will damage your health."

            "Whatever you say..." Bakura turned and dumped the paper towels into the garbage can.

~

            Seto sighed as he looked over the e-mails, most of them from his company. Although he left he company in capable hands but there were several documents that needed his signature. Scrolling down he smiled as he noticed Mokuba's e-mail address. Clicking on it he saw it was a video message.

            "Hey big brother! Just wondering how you and Cheri are doing. I'm fine and so is everyone else but the reporters are upset that they couldn't get a hold of you. I gotta go; Mrs. Dante is taking me to the zoo. Oh yeah, she says hi and tell Cheri I said hi too. Miss you both!" The movie clip ended.

            "Good to see him so happy," the CEO said to himself. He looked up as the water was turned off, which could only mean Cheri was finished with her shower, before returning his attention back to his laptop. Looking at several files he sent replies to the e-mails and logged out of his mailbox. Sighing he cracked his knuckles, wincing as they popped loudly.

            "Keep doing that and you'll get arthritis," Cheri said as she entered the room wearing a short blue robe and a towel wrapped around the top of her head.

            Seto only smiled and held out his hand, which his fiancé accepted and he pulled her closer, settling Cheri in his lap. "So what do you want to do today?"

            "Well," Cheri removed the towel, letting her damp hair fall on her shoulders. "Ishizu has some stuff to do at the Museum of Antiquities, but we are going to meet up later. I don't know about Rashid--I think he's helping Ishizu." She looked at Seto. "Would you mind going to the market place?"

            "Not at all. Thinking about buying some souvenirs?" he asked, reaching up to play with a damp curl.

            "You read my mind. I want to get a gift for everyone, including Nan. She's been just great."

            "She's been like a second mother to Mokuba and myself, even when _he_ was alive."

            Cheri looked at him before leaning forward and kissed him. "Let me get dressed and we can go."

            He sighed but let go. Getting up from the bed he looked out the window. It was another bright day and the streets looked busy with people getting along with their busy lives. It reminded him a lot of home. He smiled when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "You're a fast dresser."

            "Was that a joke?" She wore a pair of loose jeans with a sleeveless shirt; her comfortable clothing. "Let's go. I want to find the perfect gift."

            Smiling, Seto let her take his hand and lead him out of their suite.

~

            "Mail call!" Terry said as she sorted through the small pile in her hand. "For you, Zack. For you, Joey. For you, Keriam." The older woman handed the correct mailings to their addressees. "And the rest is for me."

            "All you ever get is magazines and their 'Payment Due' messages," said Keriam then yelped as her aunt whacked her head with the three magazines.

            "Just read your letter," she smiled as she shifted through the magazines.

            Joey smiled as he read the return address. "Hey it's from Serenity. Wonder how she's doing."

            "So open it to find out," Keriam smiled.

            "Good point." He tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. "She's doing great, and so is Elizabeth. She said she got another postcard from Mai and... Mai's coming to visit Domino at the end of the week." He sighed as he looked at the ceiling. "Great."

            Marik couldn't help smirking from where he sat on the living room floor with Malik playing Duel Monsters. _So, Mai Valentine's coming to __Domino__City__ for a visit,_ Marik thought as he placed a trap card facedown.

            ~Don't conjure up any ideas just yet,~ Malik sent.

            ~What are you talking about?~

            ~I know you like the inscriptions on the back of Tutankhamen's burial mask. You're hoping that Mai will chase after Joey, and that will allow you to chase after Keriam.~

            Marik frowned at his light. ~Just put down your card and butt out.~

            Keriam noticed a sort of frown appearing on his face. "You don't seem happy about this."

            "All through Duelist Kingdom she nagged me for being this amateur always in Yugi's shadow, that I knew nothing about the game. Then with the finals of Battle City she was so sure of herself. She nearly got killed trying to control Ra just because she thought was better." He moved to sit on the sofa. "And after all that she never called, never wrote a letter, never sent a postcard! I almost thought we had something but I was wrong. Besides," he smiled at Keriam, "I have you in my life and no one is gonna turn my eyes away from you."

            The ten-year old boy smiled as he flipped a Trap Card over. ~So much for that.~

            ~Be patient, my shortened hikari,~ Marik picked up another card and smiled. ~Good things come to those who wait.~

            Malik narrowed his eyes. ~This from the one who wanted to send the Pharaoh to wander the Shadow Realm for eternity.~

            "What else did the letter say?" Keriam asked.

            Joey sighed. "Serenity wants me to visit her for the weekend."

            Malik blinked. Marik grinned.

            "You going?"

            "I don't know..."

            ~Oh, please! Go, Joey!~ Marik didn't bother hiding his thoughts. ~You need to spend quality time with your sister!~

            ~So you can spend quality time with Keriam?~ Malik asked.

            Marik glared at him. ~Didn't I tell you to butt out?~

            ~You're the one projecting.~ Malik stuck his tongue out.

            "Well why not? The last time you saw her was what, graduation?"

            "Yeah... and it is just for the weekend..." He looked at the letter. "You don't want to join me?"

            Marik stiffen at the comment. ~No she stays! You go!~

            "Joey, go ahead and spend the weekend. You and Serenity need to spend more time together."

            Malik blinked. ~I can't believe she just said that.~ 

            ~I can!~ Marik seemed ready to jump up.

            "Yeah, you're right," Joey smiled. "I'll call and tell Serenity I can stay for the weekend." He kissed Keriam's cheek. "So what did you get in the mail?"

            "Ah, just some junk mail and a chain letter," Keriam answered.

            Malik and Marik paused at the sound in her voice. Keriam sounded like it was nothing but there was something in her tone that made her sound a bit off.

            Joey smiled and stood from the couch, heading to the kitchen to use the phone. As he passed the Ishtar boys, Joey grabbed the taller one's hair and pulled his head back.

            "Lay one finger on her and I'll break both your arms," he hissed in Marik's ear before releasing the other blonde.

            Marik glared at his retreating back as he rubbed his head then turned his attention to his laughing light.

            ~So much for that plan,~ Malik snickered.

            ~You think I'm going to listen to him?~

            ~No. But hurt him in anyway and you'll have plenty to fear from Keriam.~

~

            Joey punched the number in, listening to it ring as he reread the letter. He still couldn't believe Mai was coming to Domino and honestly, he didn't care. Sure he had a crush on her and he never said anything but with his luck she would have laughed in his face. If she turned down that movie star why would she go out with someone like him? Besides, he loved Keriam and no one was going to change his mind.

            "Hello?"

            "Hi sis."

            "Joey! It's good to hear from you! How are you doing?" she asked, practically beaming over the line.

            "Just fine even if I'm still adjusting to having no more school.  I got your letter today and if the offer stills stands, I'd like to come visit you for the weekend."

            "Of course you can come! Mom was actually the one to suggest you come visit. She said it would be great if we could spent the weekend as a family."

            "She said that huh?" He smiled some as thought about how happy they were, before the divorce. "Yeah I'll be there for the weekend then. Oh hey, Serenity. What else did Mai say?"

            "She has a big surprise and she wants to tell you herself."

            "Did she say what kind?"

            "No," Serenity answered.

            "That's weird," Joey frowned a little. "Oh well, guess I should brace myself for any shock, right?"

            His sister giggled. "Joey, nothing shocks you."

            _Wish that was true,_ he thought. "Okay, sis, I'm going to start packing. I'll see you Friday afternoon, alright?"

            "Okay. Bye, Joey."

            "Bye." He hung up the phone and returned to the living room. When Joey entered, Keriam was no longer on the couch. Marik and Malik had finished their duel and they were now sitting on the couch that Keriam had vacated, watching TV. "Where's Keriam?" Joey asked.

            "She went upstairs," Malik answered as he changed the channels with the remote.

            Joey looked at Marik. "Lost?"

            "Shut up," the other blonde grumbled.

            Smirking, Joey left and headed upstairs. He stopped at Keriam's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Keriam?"

            "What a minute," she answered and then her door opened. "Hi."

            "Everything's cool," Joey smiled and walked into Keriam's room, and sat in her desk chair. "I'm heading over Friday afternoon."

            "That's good," Keriam smiled and sat on her bed, leaving her door open. Both knew that if they were in the same room together, the door had to remain open as ordered by Terry and Zack.

            "You okay?" Joey asked.

            "Fine, why?"

            "You seem a little on edge."

            Keriam shrugged. "Just some stuff at work I'm still thinking about."

            "Okay," Joey stood up from the chair. "Are you going to be okay with him?"

            "I'll be fine," Keriam stood up and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, he won't get any closer to me than I'll allow. Besides, Namu can keep him busy. After all, Malik can't ignore his cousin, now can he?"

            "No I guess not, okay but I can't help but worry. Hey if you wanna talk, I am here for ya." he took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

            "I know but some things I need to work out for myself. Need any help packing?"

            "Naw I got it. But I better do it now or I'm gonna end up forgetting something. Love ya."

            "Back at ya." She watched as he left the room, silently closing it behind her before heaving a great sigh.

            _I hate lying to him,_ Keriam thought as she reached under her pillow and pulled out the plain white envelope that only had her name and address printed on it. She reached inside and removed the small piece of paper. The so-called chain letter was actually a short message, bringing up her past.

_            Keriam,_

_            It's been a while but I'm still here._

_            And we're going to settle this now._

_            Be at the Volcanic Underground this Friday night._

_            And don't make me wait._

_            You know what I'm capable of._

            Keriam crushed the letter in her hand and threw it against the wall. She fell backwards on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

            Joey would be at Serenity's house this weekend, which relived Keriam somewhat. He'd be out of the house and wouldn't follow her. Marik and Malik would be sleeping in the basement and Terry and Zack wouldn't hear her climb out of her bedroom window. She knew this for a fact after doing the act several times in her youth.

            She loved Joey but she couldn't pull him into this. And if she had told him he would break the date with Serenity and try to go in her place. Closing her eyes tightly she rubbed at them, thinking about back, back to when her aunt and uncle saved her form the hospital but it wasn't enough. Had she know what the gang was really like maybe she wouldn't have joined but what's done is done. This was her fight and she was going to see it to the end once and for all.

_            I just hope I can walk away from this one alive,_ she thought to herself. Rolling onto her side she curled up and closed her eyes. She had a lot of planning for this upcoming Friday.

~

            Tea sighed as she read over the Egyptian text of the pictures in the stack of books on her desk. Something had been gnawing at her since the memory flash she had at the museum with Keriam. Tea had no idea what she was looking for, however she would know when found it.

            "And just what am I looking for?" she asked herself quietly. Sighing, Tea placed the bookmark on the page she was on and closed the book.

            Rubbing her eyes she pulled the next book from the stack and opened it up. Skimming the words it was the basic introduction she had read repeatedly she skipped ahead. She was having the same luck as the first several books that just as she was about to close it a folded page caught her attention. Opening it she found it was about the gods of Egypt. Reading through it it just seemed to be repeating the same stuff over but then she got to a passage where each god was represented by a city but when it came to Anubis it said that he was once represented by a city but destroyed it. No records were indicated as to why though.

            "'Since then people were afraid to worship the god least they bring his wrath upon them. According to records the only people to worship Anubis only bore masks in his resemblance when preparing the dead for burial.' But why did he destroy his own city?" she asked out loud. It didn't make sense.

_            Her mother looked down at her with a sad smile. "Anubis had to destroy his own city to save __Egypt__."_

_            "Save __Egypt__ from who?" Peisimemne asked._

_            "The Black Scorpion."_

            "The Black Scorpion..." Tea whispered. Picking up the phone, she dialed Yugi's number.

            "Kame Game Shop," a cheerful voice greeted her.

            "Yugi, it's me. Can I talk to Yami for a minute?"

            "Sure."

            "Hello, Tea," said the Pharaoh.

            "Yami, does the Black Scorpion ring any bells?" she asked.

            There was a long pause before he said anything. "How do you know about him?"

            Tea noticed the dark tone in his voice. "I had a memory flash," she answered, "my mother then said that Anubis destroyed his own city but none of the books I've checked or any of the web sites say why."

            "Hold on for a moment."

            She heard him say something to Yugi, then his footsteps. "The Black Scorpion made a pact with Anubis so that he could destroy his enemies. Supposedly when he did, Anubis would take his soul. But the Black Scorpion said that as long as Egypt had enemies, he could not give Anubis his soul. Egypt was nearly destroyed by the Black Scorpion."

            "Some warrior. What happened?"

            "Anubis asked Isis for help who told him to trick the Black Scorpion into giving up his soul. The priestess of Anubis became the Scorpion's Queen but when she had his soul he murdered her in the temple."

            "So Anubis destroyed the city as an act of revenge?"

            "That's what I was told. That's why even in my time there were no temples to honor him because people feared him so much," he explained. "People were forbidden to ever mention the Black Scorpion; I don't think he was even given a proper burial because no one knows what happened to him."

            "After what he did I can see why," Tea said softly. "But I don't understand, what has he got to do with what's happening now?"

            "I don't know," said Yami. "That's all I can remember what my father told me before he died."

            "Thanks, Yami. I appreciate it."

            "You're welcome. Anything else?"

            "Remind Yugi that he's having supper at my house tonight, and yes, my mom baked an apple pie."

            Yami laughed. "I'll be sure to tell him that."

            Tea hung up the phone and stared at the cover of the book before her. Idly, she traced her fingers over the hieroglyphs representing the names of both Osiris and Isis.

_            "__Isis__ is calling me, Peisimemne... You are the Daughter of Osiris now."_

_            "Mother, please..."_

_            Dalila lightly touched her daughter's cheek; the puncture wounds from the asp still fresh on her wrist. "I will watch over you..." She brought her daughter's ear closer to her. "Remember what I told you... Osiris is your Father... You are the only one who can..."_

_            Peisimemne nodded as tears slid down. She didn't want to hear that. She didn't want to be reminded what she might eventually have to do. She didn't want this to be her mother's last words to her, haunting her like a horrible dream._

_            Dalila smiled. "I love you... my daughter..." Her hand fell and she became still._

_            Peisimemne broke down, leaning her head against the side of her mother's bed._

_            "Mother..." she said between sobs. "How can I kill my Sister?"_

            Tea jumped up, knocking her chair backwards. Once she slowed her breathing, she turned and looked at the picture of herself, Keriam, and Cheri. They looked so happy with their arms around their shoulders, grins apparent on their faces. But that flashback...

            "Kill?" she breathed before shaking her head. "No! I refuse to believe that!"

            "Tea?" Her mother's voice came through the door but it didn't open. "Are you okay?"

            "I-I'm fine mom. I... thought I saw a spider."

            "You sure?"

            "Yes it was just a shadow." She sighed when her mother walked off she slowly straighten her chair. Looking at the book she piled them together. "I learned enough for now."

~

            Marik looked around, making sure that no one was in earshot as he picked up the cordless phone from the laundry room and walked outside to the back porch, closing the door behind him. He dialed Ryou's number and waited patiently as it rang.

            "Hello?" Ryou answered.

            "Ryou, its Marik. Can you put Bakura on?"

            "Sure."

            There was a short pause then a long disgusted growl before the thief took the phone. "What do you want?"

            "How would you like to go to a club Friday night?"

            "The hell have you been smoking?"

            "Shut up and listen," Marik hissed. "Keriam's in a bit of trouble. She doesn't know I found out. Someone sent her a message to meet her at the Volcanic Underground this Friday." Marik had felt terrible sneaking into Keriam's room prior to the phone call, but he knew that something was bothering her. That was when he found the note crumpled on the floor.

            "And what do you want me to do?" Bakura asked without a trace of caring in his voice.

            "If this was Cheri, what would you do?" asked Marik.

            "... I'm only going because she's Cheri's best friend and Sister," he growled.

            "Gee and here I thought you cared about me," Marik said with sarcasm.

            "Shut up. So how the hell are we going to get there? Why didn't you ask Wheeler to go with you?"

            "He's going to stay with his sister this weekend and if I tell him he'll go in Keriam's place and get killed," he said, sitting on the porch steps with a quiet sigh.

            "Well least you'll be able to spend some quality time with her... I hate you right now."

            "I'll meet you on Friday and don't tell anyone!" Hanging up the phone he sighed. Now the only question was how were they going to get there?

            The back door opened and Malik stepped out. "Call anyone?"

            "Just annoying Bakura," Marik grinned. "I'm letting him know that even though we're no longer under the same roof, you and I are still around."

            Malik smirked then jumped on his yami's back. "Piggyback ride?"

            Shaking his head but smiling, Marik hooked his arms under Malik's legs and stood up.

            Joey looked up as he was helping in setting the table as the two Ishtars came in. He remembered a time when he had such a close bond with his sister he felt almost envious but said nothing.

            "Okay time to get off," Marik smiled, heading over to the chair and set him down.

            Malik settled himself in the chair as he looked up at Joey. "What's for supper?"

            "Terry said it's a surprise," he smiled at him.

            "And you haven't eaten it all yet? There's a surprise," Marik said as he crossed his arms over the back of Malik's chair, taking the moment to tease the young man without interference.

            "Hardy, har, har," Joey narrowed his eyes.

            "Now, now, boys," Keriam walked into the room wearing her headphones and her portable CD player attached to her belt. "No food fighting."

            "Keriam, would you help me, please?" Terry called from the kitchen.

            "Coming, auntie." Keriam took her headphones off and placed them and her CD player on the table next to Malik.

            Noticing that it was still playing, Malik picked up the headphones and listened.

_            They'll never see_

_            I'll never be_

_            I struggle on and on_

_            To feed this hunger_

_            Burning deep inside of me_

_            But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

_            Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

_            Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

_            A open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_            Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

_            I have lived and I died for you_

_            Abide in me and I vow to you_

_            I will never forsake you_

            "Whoa..." Malik took the headphones off and held them to Marik. "Listen." He pushed the previous button so that his darker half could listen to the song from the beginning.

            Marik's eyes widen as he listened to the lyrics. "That's deep. I didn't know she liked these kind of songs."

            "We all have different tastes." Looking at the table he sat in his seat. "This weekend I'm gonna visit Serenity and Elizabeth. So don't try anything you may regret."

            "Oh that hurt," the darker skinned youth said, scowling as he sat next to Malik.

            "You know what I mean. I didn't trust you as a spirit and I trust you even less now that you have a body."

            "Don't blame me. I didn't ask for this to happen," said Marik and thought, _I am, however, very grateful._

            "Supper!" Keriam said as she held the swinging door open for her aunt as Terry walked through with a large glass pot. She set it on the table and removed the lid.

            "Chicken and dumplings!" Terry smiled. "Dig in, kids, and I'll go get Zack." She went back into the kitchen.

            "No usage of shovels," said Marik.

            "Ah, shut up," Joey grumbled.

~

            The museum was huge and filled from floor to ceiling with ancient artifacts, protected by glass cases. Cheri smiled as she looked at a case of ancient weapons on a long table. She looked up to see Seto reading the plague of a table covered with old scrolls.

            After their little trip to the market square Seto and Cheri headed to the museum to talk with Ishizu and Rashid. One of the workers said they were busy and asked for them to please be patient and wait. Looking around Cheri looked down in her hand where she was carrying a bag of items she had bought.

            _I hope everyone likes them,_ she thought to herself, sitting on the bench she set the bag next to her and reached inside. She pulled out a statue of Isis that had been wrapped in paper for protection and smiled. _I just know Keriam and Tea will love this. _She had bought one for herself she carefully set it back in the bag and sighed. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes for a moment, never noticing that a black shadow moved as it took the form of a scorpion, moving silently. Skittering closer to her hand its tail lifted then came down hard, striking the back of her hand then faded away.

            "Ouch!!" Cheri winced as she shook her hand, feeling a throbbing pain she looked down only to see a kind of bite. It was red and stung like hell. She didn't see anything near her or at her feet so what bit her? "Damnit, this is worse then a fire ant," she winced, holding her hand tightly.

            "What's the matter?" Seto asked as he walked over to her.

            "Nothing," Cheri answered. The pain in her hand faded rather quickly and she noticed a small red mark in the center of the back of her hand.

            "Miss Ishtar will see you now," a worker said.

            Seto and Cheri followed the worker down the hallway and pass a 'Personnel Only' sign, before stopping in front of an office door and opening it for the couple.

            "Welcome," Ishizu greeted from where she sat at her desk.

            Seto nodded and Cheri smiled. "I hope you're not a workaholic like Seto is," she said.

            She smiled and slowly shook her head. "I don't think I am but I enjoy myself. I see you've been to the market square."

            "Yes it was quite interesting. I thought Cheri was going to buy everything in sight," Seto smiled. Ishizu smiled and Cheri frowned a bit.

            "Ishizu... can I ask you something?" She began to rub at her hand nervously.

            "Is something wrong?"

            "... It's about that day in the Valley of the Kings. I... saw something down there."

            Ishizu looked at her. "What was it?"

            Cheri fidgeted and rubbed her hand. "Who was the Black Scorpion?"

            Both Ishizu and Rashid gaped at her. "How do you know about him?"

            "Well, when I fell down into that chamber," Cheri began. "There was a mural there and... I had no idea what it said exactly but... the Black Scorpion was mentioned. I don't know how I know it was him."

            "Why didn't you tell us when you left?" Rashid asked.

            "Honestly? I was scared. I mean landing in a room of skeletons and a nest of scorpions crawling up my legs I just didn't think," she admitted.

            "Who was this Black Scorpion?" Seto demanded. "How come I've never heard of him before?"

            Ishizu didn't say anything but knew she had to. "He was a murderer who made a pact with Anubis. As long as Egypt had enemies, he would keep his soul and the Army of Anubis. He proclaimed himself the Scorpion King and during his reign, destroyed many lives; even the pharaoh feared him and none could withstand his wrath. So Anubis asked Isis for help." At this she paused and looked down.

            Her husband rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he continued the story. "Anubis' priestess at the time was a Sister of the Moon who became his queen. She tricked him into giving up his soul and in retaliation, he killed her. The gods brought punishment upon him for betraying Egypt. So that this would never happen again Anubis destroyed his city," he finished.

            Cheri thought long and hard about it as her eyes closed. "If she was the Sister of the Moon... who took her place?"

            "She has an apprentice and so the duties fell to her," Ishizu said softly. "The people were forbidden to ever speak of the Black Scorpion ever again."

            "Anything after that?"

            "Nothing, except that her daughter took her place when Isis called her..." Ishizu looked at Cheri. "And she was the last Daughter of Anubis."

            Seto wrapped his arms around his fianc's waist. "Your mother was the apprentice."

_            No, she was my adoptive mother, _Cheri thought. _The one before her was my mother. The Black Scorpion was my father..._

**Authors' Notes!**

Janime:  Song lyrics are from "Lies" by Evanescence. I swear that song describes Marik perfectly.

Heikou:  *adds dramatic music* So Cheri's the daughter of a priestess of Anubis and a betrayer of Egypt. -.- nice parents.

Janime: Hey, she had a nice second mother and two Sisters to boot.

Heikou: You're right. Anyway, we hope you like how this fic is going.

Janime: They must. Look at all the reviews we have so far compared to Sisters of the Moon.

Heikou: I know. ::grins:: Well, looks like Keriam's going back to her past. And it ain't gonna be pretty.

Janime: For those who've read the manga and know what Joey's life was like, yes, Keriam's was just about the same.

Heikou: Birds of a feather flock together, is what they say.

Janime: I wonder how Marik and Bakura are gonna follow her without being seen.

Heikou: And not spend the entire evening arguing. You have to stay tune for the next chapter.


	14. What She Was Like

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Fourteen

What She Was Like

            Yami frowned as he lay on Yugi's bed, staring up at the ceiling. When Tea called asking about the Black Scorpion, it took him by surprise. He hadn't thought about that story in centuries and now for it suddenly surface like this? How was it connected with the chaos of the Shadow Realm? Was there something they were missing out?

            He remembered how his father had said that the warrior was once the strongest man alive, driven by revenge and anger to destroy his enemies but as he grew in power so did his greed until that was all that was left. With the Army of the Dead at his command Egypt was his for the taking but the Sister of the Moon, Anubis' very own priestess, became his queen and did the one thing even Ra himself could not do.

            She took his soul.

            Yami closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed deeply. The gods punished the Black Scorpion but no one said anything after that. It was almost as if the gods wanted people to forget that he had ever existed.

            _It's back with a vengeance,_ he thought to himself bitterly. Sitting up he swung his legs over the edge of the bed before standing. _But it only creates more questions and what we need right now are answers._

            ~Yami, are you okay?~

            ~I'm alright. Just thinking about a lot of things at once.~

            ~Be careful,~ sent Yugi. ~You don't want your brain to overload and have smoke billowing out of your ears.~

            Yami couldn't help chuckling. ~I'll try not to let it get the best of me.~

            ~Okay,~ Yugi's smile was felt through the link. ~I'll be back in a couple hours. Would you like me to bring home anything for you?~

            ~No, Yugi, but thank you.~

            Their conversation ended and Yami heard the back door open and shut. Solomon was at the counter and if he needed help, the Pharaoh was there.

~

            Joey zipped up his duffel bag and slung the strap over his shoulder. Heading up the stairs he found Marik and Malik watching some movie in the living room. It was 'The Ring' and honestly that movie gave him the creeps. "How can you watch that?" he asked.

            "It reminds me of Bakura," Marik replied. "Needless to say he wasn't sure to take it as a compliment or insult."

            "Sorry I asked. I'm heading out but I'll be back Sunday."

            "Tell Serenity we said hi," Malik said as he looked over at him over the back of the couch.

            The blonde couldn't help but smile at him but he glared the other. "Marik, I'm trusting you to help Keriam out but do not touch her and no monkey business."

            The Egyptian looked at him over his shoulder, glaring some. "Or else what?"

            "You really wanna know?" He returned the look. "Where's Keriam?"

            "Right here," the young woman walked down the steps. "Did you honestly think that I wasn't going to say 'bye' to you before you left?"

            "As long as it's 'ja-ne' and not 'sayonara'," Joey grinned as he pulled Keriam into his arms and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

            Malik and Marik watched the couple. They knew exactly why Joey was kissing Keriam the way he was. Then again, all four in the living room knew the reason, and it wasn't entirely because he was going away for the weekend.

            The front doorbell rang but the couple didn't break apart.

            "Joey, the cab's here," Zack called and he walked into the living room. "I see that you two are saying goodbye, so Joey, I'll bring your bag out for you." The older man picked up the bag and left.

            _I wish I was the one kissing her,_ Marik thought to himself privately only to look down at his light who was giving him a knowing eye. Reaching out he messed up his hair.

            "Hey!" Malik frowned before lunging at him but then he began to laugh. "Stop it!"

            "Say uncle!" Marik was tickling his light brother, the movie and kissing action surrounding them forgotten for the moment.

            The couple slowly broke the kiss but didn't move from one another's arms. Joey smiled as they rested their foreheads against one another's. "You sure you're gonna be okay with them?" he asked.

            Keriam nodded. "Nothing else I can summon Silver Fang to guard my door at night," she said.

            "Why didn't I think of that?"

            "Because you're the one usually guarding my door."

            Giving Keriam one last quick kiss, he took her hand and they walked out of the house. Zack held the door open and Joey climbed into the taxi.

            "Have a safe trip," Zack said and shut the door.

            "Thanks."

            "Call when you get there," said Keriam.

            "I will," Joey nodded, and the cab drove off.

            Zack turned to his niece and smiled. "Maybe one of these weekends Serenity can visit."

            "That would be nice." She smiled up at him. "It's gonna be weird without him."

            "You mean without the snoring and having a full fridge?"

            "Uncle Zack!"

            "I'm teasing. Don't worry it's only for a few days." Giving her a hug they headed inside and he closed the front door, locking it.

            Marik looked up, stopping his tickle assault on Malik as he heard the door close. "He's gone?"

            "He'll call when he gets there," Keriam answered. She leaned over the couch and looked at Malik. The poor boy was out of breath and had tears running down his face from laughing so much. Keriam couldn't help smiling. "Are you okay?"

            "I'm dying..." Malik panted as he tried to sit up. "I have to go to the bathroom now."

            "In that case, go," Marik picked him up and set his light on his feet, snickering as he watched Malik wobble to the bathroom.

            "You know, it's hard to believe that you guys used to try to gain world domination."

            "Don't remind me. I never want to go through that ever again." He sighed dramatically to prove his point.

            Keriam giggled softly and moved to sit on the now vacant spot. "You reminded me of Joey right now."

            "How so?"

            "You and Malik have a bond that I've seen whenever Joey mentions Serenity. If you two would stop fighting for my attention you'd make good friends."

            "I doubt it but yes, I would do anything for him. Like I would do anything for you."

            Keriam blushed a little at the comment. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She couldn't explain it, but she knew that there was a connection between her and Marik. She wasn't sure if it was because he was her second favorite when the world of Yu-Gi-Oh had been a show and manga in her original world, or if it was when Marik had temporarily shared her body.

            _I wonder if Cheri feels this way about Bakura,_ Keriam couldn't help thinking.

            Marik looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Turning back his attention to the TV he knew that now that the blonde watchdog was gone maybe he would have a chance. Thinking it out carefully he reached out, taking the remote and changed it to the music video channel and rested his arm on the back of the couch as if nothing. Keriam didn't seem to notice or care.

            _Okay slowly... don't startle her,_ he said to himself, reaching out to hopefully loop it around her shoulders.

            "Bonzai!!" Malik shouted as he jumped over the back and landed between them. He grinned as he succeeded in scaring both teenagers at the sudden entrance.

            "Malik!! Don't ever do that to me!!" Marik fairly yelled at him, claiming his racing heart. "By Ra's light I think I aged ten years."

            "You are such a drama queen," Malik said, taking the remote from his hand. "I get to pick the channel this time!"

~

            Keriam lay sprawled on the floor in her room, staring at the ceiling. The only light coming in was through her window courtesy of the street lamps. Glancing at the clock on her desk, she saw that it was almost eleven. Terry and Zack had long since retired to bed, and Malik and Marik were fast asleep downstairs.

            Sighing, Keriam sat up and looked at herself--a black mock turtleneck tank top, dark blue jeans, and dark socks. Reaching under her bed, Keriam pulled out a pair of black high top sneakers, and placed her driver's license and some money inside before pulling them onto her feet. Standing up, Keriam took her lightweight black jacket from the back of her chair and slid her arms into the sleeves.

            "No games," she whispered to the darkness in her room. "It ends tonight."

            Keriam walked over to her window and opened it. Carefully she climbed out onto the small roof edge that was just below her window and closed it. She grabbed onto the drainpipe that was in the corner and slowly descended. Once on her feet, Keriam headed down the street to catch the night bus.

            Marik watched silently from the shadows. He had been waiting a while for her to make her move, waiting until he was positive Malik was asleep before heading outside. He hated not telling his hikari where he was going but he didn't have much of a choice. He wore black jeans with a hooded sweatshirt, boots and gloves. All the gold had been removed but oh how he longed for the Millennium Rod right now. Or a dagger. Now the only question was how to get there?

            He suddenly snapped his fingers. _The motorcycle! Damnit it's at Ryou's place!_ he cursed to himself. But he knew where Keriam was going so he wouldn't lose her. Sticking with the shadows he ran to the other house.

            With his dark clothing and the hood pulled over to hide his hair and face he looked almost like a living shadow. He kept his breathing under control and before he knew it, he was at the house. Going to the garage he reached out to see if hopefully it was open but a harsh whisper caught his attention. Bakura came over from the side of the house, pushing the bike along. He wore a pair of dark jeans with sneakers and a black shirt with a matching trench coat over it. he tossed him his helmet.

            "What took you so long?" the thief hissed at him.

            "You want everyone to know what we're doing?" he hissed back. Putting the helmet on he caught the keys. Straddling the bike he turned on the ignition and waited until Bakura climbed behind him, pulling the spare helmet on and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hold on."

            "You better not drive like Kaiba," he warned.

            Marik just smirked and took off down the street.

            "So where is this place?" Bakura asked in a loud voice.

            "A few blocks down from where Joey used to live," Marik shouted above the roar of his motorcycle.

            "Does everything have to lead back to that place?"

            "You say that now, but where the Volcanic Underground is makes Joey's old apartment complex look like Kaiba mansion."

            "That bad, huh?" Bakura smirked. "Will there be any chance that your motorcycle will still be outside when we leave?"

            "Better be!" Marik growled. Of all the material things Marik had in his life, his motorcycle was his prized possession.

            It was a quiet drive down the street, with barely any other drivers out there but that didn't bother them. As they passed buildings they knew they were rapidly approaching their destination. The building were looking more decrepit, paint faded and peeling, street lamps broken or barely flickering to life, the cars that were out were trashed beyond repair and stores' either had shattered windows or boards covering them.

            Marik frowned as he slowed down some. His bike had better be alright when they were done here or heads would roll. Literally.

            They passed the apartment where Joey had been beaten to near death by his father but they said nothing. Heading farther down he slowed to a stop and lifted the visor of the helmet up to see better. They had arrive at Volcanic Underground.

            Bakura lifted the visor of the helmet up also and whistled. "You were right. Compared to Wheeler's old home it looks like the Ritz." There were no words to expressed how the place look but if anything it looked like a living junkyard. Marik growled and looking around rode the motorcycle into an abandoned store. Turning it off the two of them got off and pushed into behind a counter and covered it with a filthy sheet.

            "Remind me tomorrow to wash my bike thoroughly," Marik whispered to Bakura.

            They left the store and peeked out around the corner. Seeing no one, the two crept out and down the alley.

            "Where's the entrance?" Bakura asked.

            "Around back." Marik led the way. At first, the area looked like nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. But Marik reached out and pulled up on a shower bar, which was attached to a metal door covered with other scrap bolted in place, revealing a set of stairs leading down. Marik looked at Bakura. "After you."

            "Why do I have to go first?"

            "You're the tomb raider. This should be second nature to you."

            Grumbling, Bakura cautiously walked down the concrete steps. Marik followed, carefully shutting the door behind them. When they reached the last step, another door was before them. Bakura looked at Marik. "Your turn."

            Sighing, Marik pushed the door open.

            The sound of hard music and smoke filtered through the air, nearly knocking the two boys over. They walked inside, looking around in fascination and mild disgust. The place was clean, it was some of the actions that were going on was what threw the two new arrivals off.

Men and women were dressed in leather outfits, some leaving little to hide, and there were others who were only wearing a sheet to cover themselves until their services were needed. People of all status were there, average working people to even high-class businessmen, if the three-piece suits told the truth. Marik recognized one of Seto's rivals, Arucain, the one who had tried to buy Seto's holographic duel disks.

            "This looks like a rave/whore house," Bakura frowned.

            "Screw that. Bother me when you find Keriam," Marik said as he scanned the area.

            "Well we can't do it from up here. Let's mingle and see what we can find out." Reaching up he tied his hair back with a rubber band and pulled a black cap over his head. Marik followed by pulling the hood over his head and acting casual, mingled into the crowd.

            If there was one word to describe this place it would be Hell. The music was defeating it wasn't long before they were getting a headache from it. People were wither dancing or doing other activities but it showed that no one had any sense of morality or privacy. Anything and everything was a go here. Seeing fresh meat the women tried to use their 'charm' but after receiving a set of icy glares that could chill fire they backed off. These two were not people to mess with.

            Marik scanned the area, his ears darting to every corner of the room but still no sign of Keriam. "Where is she?" he asked, trying not to panic.

            _Nothing's changed, _Keriam thought as she walked towards the back of the club. She went behind a curtain and came face to face with a tall, large built man wearing a cloth mask that only revealed his hazel eyes.

            "This is a private area," he said in gruff voice. "Nobody comes through unless it's business, so get out of here."

            "I do have business here, Hugo," Keriam said.

            He blinked and lowered his head towards her, eyes widening in recognition. "Keriam?" he asked, his voice turning gentle. "What the hell are you doing here?"

            "It's not for the entertainment, I can promise you that."

            "Sweetie, get your ass out of here, right now," Hugo ordered. "if Lau finds out you're here-"

            "He told me to come," Keriam said and pulled the crumpled note from her pocket.

            "Oh shit..." Hugo sighed after he read the message. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, I tried getting him to forget about you. But Lau's hell-bent on revenge."

            "Yeah, well, it's not easy to forget that your own second-in-command turned you over to the police and helped convict you," Keriam smiled despite her sarcasm. "How did he manage to get his sentence cut down?"

            "He's got connections, you knew that."

            "Finally came in handy."

            Hugo released her. "Five years is a long time to think about getting back at someone, Keriam. I'm begging you, don't go back there."

            "Nothing will happen back there, Hugo," she smiled at him. "I promise."

            He looked at her before sighing deeply and stepped back, opening the back door. "I just don't want to see anything happen to ya."

            "It won't." At least I hope it won't. Taking a deep breathe she headed into the room right behind the door. Hugo closed it behind him. Marik had seen movement there and wanted to check it out but seeing the guard there he had to sit and wait.

            "Bakura, I think I found out where she went," he whispered to him.

            "So where is she then?" the thief asked.

            "See that guy back there with the mask?" He gestured to the back.

            "Yeah I see him. Reminds me of the pharaoh's guards."

            "He's guarding a door so it's gotta be important. And something in my gut is telling me that Keriam's in there."

            "Alright you have a point but we can't barge in. I've been looking around and there are guards posted everywhere if you know where to look. If we try to use force we'll be ganged up in minutes so we have to think a plan out," the brown-eyed youth pointed out.

            "Damn it, you have a point. Fine we'll wait, but if I sense any danger I'm going in there even if I have to use the Duel Monsters." Marik still had his own magic but deep down he hoped that he wouldn't have to use them because they took a lot of energy. He also did one thing he hadn't done since he was a child.

            He prayed. He prayed to Isis to protect Keriam.

            Bakura decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being, even though the thief wanted to make a remark about Marik's devotion to Keriam's welfare. But he was pretty much in the same boat with the Egyptian with his caring for Cheri.

            _Ra be damned if that bastard takes her away from me again,_ Bakura thought.

            A girl with purple streaked hair, possibly a few years older that them, and wearing a skintight black leather halter-top and skirt walked up to them. "Hi boys, what's your pleasure?"

            "Mine's in Egypt," Bakura retorted.

            "I do have one question," said Marik. "What's with the door back there?"

            "You don't know?" she looked at them. "That's Lau's private room."

            "Who's Lau?"

            Her eyes widened. "You two from out of town? He just about runs this side of Domino City, but that's gonna depend on what happens tonight."

            "What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

            "His second-in-command's here," the girl smiled. "Actually she was his second-in-command. Lau's pissed off at her--and that's an understatement. She put him in jail five years ago. What was her name? Oh yeah, I think it was Keriam."

            Marik cursed in the ancient tongue but Bakura didn't bother to translate.

            "So I don't get it, why is tonight so important?" the thief asked.

            "Word is Lau is gonna challenge her to a fight or something. If he wins, he gets her back in the gang. She wins, she's out for good."

            The thief narrowed his eyes. "There's a hidden catch in there. Marik--shit now where'd he go?" During the talk the blonde had walked off.

~

            "Well, well, you came."

            Keriam said nothing as she looked at Lau with a calm expression. She glanced briefly at the two lackeys that were there and the girls he had sitting on the floor, one of them besides a large, pillowed chair that her former leader was sitting on.

            Lau grinned and waved at his two companions and they stood up and left, the small harem following suit. Lau folded his hands over his stomach and regarded Keriam with cold dark eyes. "You've grown up," he said.

            "Wish I could say the same for you," she retorted.

            "Really Keriam, is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

            "Forget the formalities, Lau. I want to end this once and for all," she said as her hands clenched into fists. "I want out of this for good. I have a good life now and I'm not going to let the past or you ruin it for me or my friends and family."

            The man sat there calmly before he slowly rose and headed towards her a few feet. "You always did want to get down to business. I knew there was a reason I made you my second-in-command."

            "I'm not that silent little outcast that latched onto you."

            "No, you've been latched onto a dog for the past year."

            Keriam bit her tongue for a moment. "Maybe so," she spoke quietly, "but better a dog than a man without a heart."

            "Don't say that I don't have a heart," Lau narrowed his eyes. "Other than that friend of yours--Cheri, was it? I was the only other person that showed you compassion."

            "Where was your compassion when you shot those people at the corner store?" Keriam demanded.

            "They're still alive, aren't they?"

            "Bullshit! You said that we were only going to pick up a few party favors. You never mentioned taking the cash register as the grand prize!"

            "Hey, I need money, too," Lau waved his hand as if it was nothing and walked over to the wall, leaning against it. "Besides, that was self-defense. The owner pulled the gun out first. I was only protecting myself and everyone else."

            "Is that what murders are calling it these days?" she said angrily. "You have no respect for anyone other than yourself."

            "Really? I could have turned you away but no, instead I took you in and gave you a home."

            "It was a mistake and if I could I would go back in time to stop myself from doing it all over again."

            "But you can't. Such a shame too."

            "Don't you dare patronize me, Lau! This is gonna end tonight and I swear, one of us is leaving this office dead."

            Now his eyes grew colder and his body tensed. "Is that a threat?"

            "Call it a promise."

            "You should know you're place, Keriam."

            "I know my place and it sure as hell isn't with you."

            Lau stared at her before smirking. "You were my favorite out of the whole group back then. The best fighter and the best at acquiring stuff when we were short on cash. You had talent, Keriam. I hate to see it wasted."

            "What about the others?" she asked. "Where are they with their talents?"

            "In jail, on the streets, moved away, who knows."

            "Obviously you don't care," said Keriam.

            "To a point, no."

            Keriam shook her head. "I'm not surprised."

            Lau walked over to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. "I prefer to settle this outside, as this is a private matter and I do not wish for a public audience."

            Without a word, Keriam turned and followed.

~

            Marik walked straight towards the back of the club where the large guard was blocking the door. He was about to use his magic to send the guard elsewhere (Shadow Realm, naturally), when Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the side.

            "And just what exactly were you planning?" Bakura asked.

            "Get your damn hands off me!" Marik hissed.

            "Sure, go ahead. Barge in and get yourself killed. See if I care."

            "You don't."

            "I know, but the last thing I want is to listen to Malik, Ishizu, and Rashid blaming me for your demise." Bakura released him. "Calm down."

            "How can I calm down when something terrible is happening?" he growled angrily.

            "And what if there isn't? Go in there now and now only will Keriam be pissed but she could be used as a hostage."

            "She wouldn't submit that easily and you know it."

            Bakura frowned and grabbed his arms, shaking him a bit. "Gods will you listen to me?! We have to think this through before anything else. She's a good fighter I know that but she's mortal and can feel pain. If she gets hurt do you want to explain what happened to Wheeler? This is a lose-lose situation so use your brain for once in your life and think of a way to get in there without sending anyone to the Shadow Realm."

            Marik stared at him. "Of all people talking."

            The guard that had been standing in the way moved aside as another guard came out from behind the curtain, followed by Keriam and a man with dark hair and eyes.

            _That has to be Lau,_ Marik thought as he watched the two leave through another door. The guard that had been behind the curtain walked over to the bar, motioning to the bartender for a drink. The girl that told Marik and Bakura about Lau walked over to the guard and draped her arm around him. Using his magic, Marik listened to their conversation.

            "Hugo, what happened?"

            "They're gonna settle it tonight. They went outside."

            "Oh man... I hate to be out there right now. Do you think he'll..."

            "He'll kill her. As much as I hate admitting it, Asha, Lau will kill her... and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

            _Maybe not you,_ Marik thought, but I know I can.

            Bakura looked at him when he looked back and nodded. He had heard it. "So what's the plan?"

            "Kill him and banish him soul to the deepest pit of the Shadow Realm," Marik growled.

            "Works for me." Shrugging they followed where Keriam and Lau headed out. Maybe they'll get yelled for following her but they weren't going to stay home and wait.

~

            "Any last words, Keriam?" Lau asked, acting perfectly calm and at ease with himself.

            Keriam looked with just her eyes, seeing the two lackeys from the office off to the side. "Several," she began, "for starters you are an arrogant, selfish bastard who takes pleasure in ruining other people's lives, whether it's a complete stranger or someone who worked along side you. Next is that you are controlling and manipulative, and you use that as an advantage to get people to do what you want."

            Lau just smiled. "You're pointing out my good qualities."

            "And finally," Keriam concluded, "you are nothing more than a coward."

            Silence filled the ally. Keriam noticed the icy fire in Lau's eyes. She knew that she had crossed a line, and she was damn proud of it.

            "No one, calls me a coward and gets away with it," he said tensely as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. "I really had high hopes for you, Keriam."

            "I still have high hopes but never with you or anyone else like you," she replied.

            "Maybe in the next life." He slowly squeezed his finger on the trigger as he aimed it for her. "It was nice working with you."

            Two grunts from the side caused Lau to turn his head. This gave Keriam the moment she needed and kicked the gun from Lau's hand. Looking where the two lackeys were, Keriam eyes widened. "What are you two doing here?!"

            "What does it look like?" Bakura asked as he and Marik watched the two thugs slowly get up from the pavement.

            "Three on three seems fair," Marik glared at Lau, "wouldn't you agree?"

            Lau grunted and looked at Keriam. "I guess even you need backup at some point," he said, and swung his fist at her. She dodged the attack and countered with a right hook to his ribs.

            "Now I understand why you love her," Bakura said quietly as Keriam and Lau fought.

            The two other boys finally got to their feet and turned around.

            "Well, I guess this is our turn," said Marik and jumped to the side as the taller boy charged at him.

            Lau's flunkies proved to be strong fighters, but what they had in strength, they lacked in skill. Marik and Bakura had the fighting skills and were soon overpowering their opponents. As the thief and Egyptian maneuvered the two closer to the brick wall separating the alleys, a small form jumped from the wall and slammed a long object to the back of the two lackeys' heads. They fell to the ground and the sound of a metal pipe hitting the pavement echoed.

            "That was easy," said Malik.

            "You!" Marik and Bakura gaped at the young boy.

            "What?" Malik looked at his darker half. "You think I was going to let you leave me at the house?"

            Something crashed into the nearby trashcans, causing the three to jump. Keriam groaned as she struggled to regain her footing. Bakura was closer and ran to help her.

            Growling, Marik charged at Lau, pulling his fist back to strike but Lau spun and kicked Marik upside his head, sending the Egyptian into the dumpster.

            "Pity," Lau said and aimed his gun, having retrieved it after hitting Keriam, straight at Malik. "Keriam was your age when she started hanging with me."

            "NO!" Marik screamed.

            Lau pulled the trigger.

            Malik shut his eyes.

            The shot was loud.

            When Malik didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and gasped as he saw Bakura's back facing him, and the king of thieves sank to knees.

            Bakura leaned forward, and braced himself with his left hand while his right covered the bullet wound in his stomach, grunting from the pain. Keriam and Marik both rushed to him, and helped him stay up. They're eyes widened when Bakura moved his hand away. It was covered completely in blood.

            "Idiot," said Lau.

            Keriam glared at him and rose to her feet. "Tell me something, Lau," she said in an eerily calm voice as she reached into her back pocket, "have you ever played Duel Monsters?"

            "I have better things to do in my spare time than play stupid card games," he answered. "Shooting people is one of them."

            "For some reason, I prefer seeing bad people ripped apart slowly as of late," Keriam held up her Silver Fang Card. She began to sing and the card turned to vapor then the large wolf appeared before her.

            Lau's eyes widened. "What the fu-"

            "Kill him!"

            Silver Fang leapt forward and before Lau could make any move, the wolf's teeth clamped down on his neck. A strangled gurgling sound managed to escape Lau's throat as he fell with Silver Fang on top of him. As the wolf continued to tear his victim to pieces, Keriam went back to Bakura, now laying on the ground and Marik keeping his hands over the wound to slow the bleeding.

            "It doesn't look good," Marik said.

            "Leave me..." Bakura rasped.

            "Like hell," said Keriam, and quickly searched through her deck.

            Malik said nothing as he stood beside Marik and started at Bakura. _He saved me,_ Malik thought, _but why?_

            "Here we go," grinned Keriam, as she pulled out the Red Medicine Magic Card. Singing again, the card turned to vapor and a glass bottle containing red liquid appeared. Keriam helped Bakura to sit up a little; after removing the stopper, she held the bottle to Bakura's lips and tilted it slightly.

            The thief's eyes tightened from the bitter taste but he drank the contents of the bottle. "That's disgusting," he coughed, and then hissed, his body convulsing slightly.

            "Look!" said Malik as Bakura's blood suddenly began to re-enter his body through the small hole left of his navel. When all the blood was off his clothes, his and Marik's hands, the bullet popped out of the wound.

            Marik picked it up and stared at it. "Such a small thing, and it causes so much damage." He put the bullet in his pocket and helped Bakura to stand up.

            "You okay?" Keriam asked.

            "I think so," Bakura answered and stopped when he looked up. "That's interesting."

            "Yuck," Malik made a face.

            Silver Fang sat patiently, his muzzle covered in blood, and Lau somewhat dismembered behind him.

_            Well, at least I won't be held accountable for that,_ Keriam thought as she walked over to Silver Fang. She touched his head.

            "Uh, Keriam, could you hurry up so we can get out of here?" Marik asked.

            "...He's not changing back..."

            "What?" three voiced asked.

            Keriam slowly turned around. "He's not turning back into a card."

            "You sure you know how?" Bakura asked.

            "Yes," she glared at him, "I've done it before."

            Sirens started in the distance and everyone looked towards the direction.

            "We better get out of here," said Malik.

            "My bike can only carry two people," Marik said, "but there's enough room for Malik to sit in front of me."

            "You guys take the bike," said Keriam.

            "What about you?"

            "I've got my own transportation." Keriam sat on Silver Fang's back. "I'll meet you at Ryou's house." Silver Fang sprinted from the alley.

            "Let's go," said Bakura.

            Marik picked up Malik and they ran to the old shop. Uncovering the motorcycle, the three quickly got on and sped down the street, the sirens becoming fainter as the headed towards home.

~

            "Ow I forgot how much riding makes my butt hurt," Malik frowned as he sat down carefully.

            "We could always tie you to the handlebars next time," Bakura said as he sat on the couch. He fingered the hole in his shirt and the now very faint mark where the bullet had struck. "Can't wait to explain this."

            "Shut up," Marik said simply as he sat on the armchair.

            When they arrived the boys washed their hands and Keriam used a wet washcloth to clean Silver Fang's snout. Now he was lying on the rug, watching them with golden eyes. Ryou came in with a tray of sweeten tea for everyone. "How do you feel, Keriam?" he asked, handing her a mug.

            "I'm alight," she answered and sipped the warm liquid.

            "How do you feel about Lau?" Marik asked.

            "I was expecting to feel either relieved or sad."

            Bakura looked at her with a frown. "Sad? For that asshole?"

            "I guess in a way I was hoping that he'd change one day," Keriam sighed. "Maybe that's why I helped put him in prison. But I don't feel anything for what happened to him. It's like I don't care. That or else it hasn't completely sunk in yet that he's dead."

            Silence claimed the room until Silver Fang stood up and walked over to Keriam, resting his head in her lap and giving her a small whine. Smiling, Keriam scratched behind his ears. She remembered asking for years to have a dog but Zack was allergic to dogs and Keriam had to sedate her want of a canine pet to pictures and stuffed animals.

_            Now I have a pet wolf,_ she grinned.

            "So what are we going to do about him?" Malik asked.

            Keriam looked at Ryou. "Is it okay if he stays here for a little while?"

            "Oh no!" Bakura jumped up from his seat on the couch. "That fleabag is not staying here!"

            "Katsuya is not a fleabag!" Keriam yelled back.

            "Katsuya?!" the boys looked at her.

            "... Okay... I confess. I named him."

            "Did you name him before or after you found out you could summon him to life?" Marik asked.

            "Before," Keriam answered. "Yes, I am weird."

            "No kidding," the thief grumbled then winced when Marik got up and hit him hard in the arm.

            "I said shut up!"

            Ryou nodded at her. "It's alright, Keriam. Katsuya can stay here." The wolf looked at him then walked over to the young man and rested his head on his knee. Ryou looked down at him and carefully, slowly extended his hand to him. Katsuya sniffed it before allowing him to pet him.

            Marik grinned as he looked over at Bakura. "Looks like you're outta luck."

            Bakura grunted. "So what else is new?"

            Malik was quiet thought, still thinking about what happened in the alley with the gun shot he just had to ask. "Bakura? Why did you save me from getting shot?" Now everyone looked at the thief for an explanation.

            "… Because no one should lose their other half if they can prevent it," he said simply before getting up. "I'm going to take a shower then go to bed." And he headed upstairs.

            _He's referring to that Shadow Realm duel with Yami during __Battle__ Ship finals,_ Keriam thought to herself. _Leaving Ryou to finish the duel he couldn't stand to see him in pain or let his soul be destroyed so he took over once more._ She couldn't help but smile just a bit. _He may not act it but he does care about Malik._

            "I think we better get home," said Marik. "In case your aunt or uncle wake up and discover that we're not there."

            "Good idea," Keriam agreed. "Thanks for looking after Katsuya, Ryou."

            "No worries," he answered, "I've had pets before. My only concern will be with him and Bakura."

            "Ah, just let Katsuya eat him like Lau," Marik couldn't help grinning.

            "Quiet, you." Keriam stood up and pushed the Egyptian towards the door. "I'll call when we get home."

            "Okay," Ryou nodded.

            Malik jumped up from the couch, following them. "We'll stop by tomorrow."

            Ryou nodded. He shut the door and locked it when they left. "C'mon Katsuya, I'll make you a place to sleep."

~

            The motorcycle slowed to a stop and Marik eased the bike into the driveway, cutting off the lights. "Everybody off," he said as he helped Malik down first then placed the kickstand and removed his helmet.

            Malik yawned as he stretched his arms. "I'm really tired now," he said as another yawn escaped him.

            "How did you get out of the house?" Keriam asked quietly.

            The Ishtar boys pointed to the small basement window, which happened to be above Joey's bed.

            "You do know that you can only open that from the inside," she told them. "The lock falls into place after it closes."

            Marik let out a string of curses in Egyptian.

            "Ah! My ears!" Malik gasped as he placed both hands on the side of his head. "Do you have to speak such unorthodox words? My young innocent ears!"

            "Quiet," Marik glared at him then looked at Keriam. "Don't you have your keys?"

            "Nope."

            "Wonderful."

            "Just because I don't have my keys, doesn't mean that we can't get in." Keriam walked behind the house to the drainpipe outside her bedroom window. "Going up." She grabbed the pipe and started to climb.

            _Sneak,_ Marik grinned and nudged Malik to follow.

            Keriam opened her window and climbed inside. She helped both boys through when they were near the window.

            "Thanks," said Malik.

            Keriam smiled and shut the window. "When you go downstairs, go quietly as you possibly can. Terry has radars for ears."

            "And she never heard you go out the window?" Marik couldn't help asking.

            "Go figure," Keriam shrugged and ushered the boys out of her room. "Good night."

            "Night." Heading out of the room they closed the door behind them as walked as quietly as they could to the basement.

**Author's Note**

Heikou:  See? Bakura's not all bad! He just has a tough exterior. *huggles him* Oh I want a plushie of him and Seto and Necrofear and Ryou and even Shadi so I can stick pins in it *evil grin*

Janime: (looks uneasily at Heikou) Okay... no more sugar for you tonight. 

Heikou: As if you wouldn't like to have plushies of Joey, Malik/Marik, or Devlin

Janime: (hides Wish List, turns to readers) As you've noticed, this chapter mostly focused on Keriam. Do not worry, this won't happen again anytime soon.

Heikou: But we promise to give the other two Sisters equal attention!


	15. Dark Revelations

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Fifteen

Dark Revelations

Yugi blinked as he looked at her surroundings. He was in Egypt but how? Why? Then it donned on him.

"I'm dreaming!" he laughed to himself, lightly hitting his forehead. "But I don't dream this."

"No but it seemed the best place to talk," came a woman's voice.

Yugi turned and he jumped a bit then calmed himself when he realized that the Reaper wasn't going to attack him. "I'll never tease Joey about being a scardy cat."

The woman softly laughed. "Such a bright soul you have, light of the pharaoh. I am glad that you were the one the puzzle sought out."

Yugi's brow furrowed in confusion then his eyes widened. "The Daughter of Isis!"

"Indeed, Pharaoh's Light," she said, and even though her face was covered, Yugi heard the smile in her voice. "Tell me, Yugi Mutou, how much do you love the Daughter of Osiris?"

He blinked in surprised, worrying as to why she would ask such a question. "I love Tea very much," answered Yugi, "I love her with all my heart and soul."

"Would you continue to love her even if she had a task before that she must complete despite the consequences?"

"What do mean?" Yugi demanded.

"The Daughter of Osiris has a hard task ahead of her," said the shadowy figure, "and even if she fulfills her duty, it may tear at her soul."

"What could do that much damage? Is there anyway to stop it?" he asked, panic slowly engulfing his heart.

"That I cannot say."

"Be as it may I love Tea and I will never stop loving her."

The Daughter of Isis was silent but she floated closer. "Maybe, that will be enough."

Yugi wasn't sure what to say but he took a deep breathe to calm his heart. "Why won't you tell us your name?"

"It is not yet the time. If I tell you now, all would be lost. Even as you dream the tears of the Shadow Realm are increasing." She gestured to the side where they saw a large tear open but nothing came out. "The monsters are both curious and fearful of what this unknown world holds for them but soon curiosity will overcome that fear and your world will cease to exist."

"But how can we keep that from happening? Isn't there some kind of lesson you can teach them?" he asked.

"The lesson they already know," said the Daughter of Isis. "When the time comes, the Sisters of the Moon will use it."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't understand."

"All you need to understand is this: Osiris is the father of Anubis."

Before Yugi could ask her the meaning, the Daughter of Isis disappeared. He looked around, his eyes falling on the temple and he started walking to it. He entered the massive structure.

Something screamed and thrashed about, trying to break the chains that bound it to the floor in the center of the room. Yugi froze, unable to take his eyes off the creature. Whatever it was, it looked human-like but most of the body had turned black and seemed to glisten in the torchlight, and its tail-

The tail was that of a scorpion.

Several priests stood around the creature, unafraid of the creature as it hissed and screeched at them. Yugi finally managed to look away and he found himself looking at two young women. One was standing, and the other kneeling before the first with a golden dagger in her hand, her head bowed.

The standing girl placed her hands on the other's head. "Give our Sister peace."

_She sounds like Keriam!_ Yugi's eyes widened.

The other girl nodded and rose to her feet, turning she walked towards the circle of priests and walked past them to the bound creature. Kneeling beside its head, she reached out and stroked the dark hair. "I know that you are still there, Sister."

Yugi gasped. _Tea!_

"Please, come back. Mother Isis does not want you to lose your soul to the Black Scorpion."

"Iss... siss..." the creature hissed and screamed again. Her body thrashed about and slowly started to change partially back to that of a young human woman. Some of the hard shell remained, but enough of her spirit had returned. She looked beseechingly at her Sister. "Send me... to Isis... and my... Father..."

_Cheri?!_ Yugi couldn't believe it.

Nodding, the Sister held the dagger tightly in her hands and raised it up.

"No! Tea! Don't!" Yugi screamed and ran towards her.

She brought the dagger down, embedding it into the heart of the Daughter of Anubis.

The bound woman jerked but as she opened her mouth a scream of a man in anguish echoed around the temple. Tea caught her as she began to stumble, gently lowering her to the floor and pulled the dagger out. Cheri was now completely human but she had a look of utter relief on her face, even as blood rapidly dyed her skin and temple floors a sickening red.

"I'm free..." she whispered softly.

Tea just nodded but didn't bother to stop the tears from falling and held on tighter. "I'm sorry..."

"No tears, Sister... soon I will be reunited… with our Mother and my Father..."

The other woman who had been standing moved towards them, kneeling at her other side. "We shall meet again, Sister," Keriam said softly, taking her hand into her own.

Cheri smiled, her eyes closing before she fell still. Tea cried and Keriam comforted as the priests remained in the magic circle.

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. The Daughter of Osiris had just killed the Daughter of Anubis. He couldn't believe it, was this what the Daughter of Isis meant? He slowly fell to his knees as tears build then rolled down his cheeks. "No..."

Yugi bolted upright in bed, a slight scream escaping. After a few gasps of air, he took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his face before flopping back down on his bed.

--Yugi, are you all right?-- Yami asked.

--... I'm okay, he answered. Just a bad dream.--

--Are you sure?--

Yugi remained quiet for a bit, then asked, --How much do you know about the Sisters of the Moon and the Black Scorpion?--

--Just the legends my father and advisors told me,-- Yami answered.

--Anything about them coinciding with each other?--

--... The Scorpion King had a queen but he killed her when he found out she had betrayed him.--

--Sounds like a match-made in Heaven.--

--His queen was the Priestess of Anubis and a Sister of the Moon.--

Now Yugi felt bad. --Wait, if he killed his queen then who took over the duties?--

--My father said she had a successor who later had a daughter but nothing more after that. People were forbidden to talk about him even in my time and to be honest, people were terrified of Anubis. You know, Tea asked me about the Scorpion King as well.--

--What?-- He blinked and thought back to the dream. _Did she have a flashback?_

--Perhaps you should ask her,-- Yami said.

--Yeah, I think I should,-- said Yugi. _I just have to be sure,_ he thought and settled down again.

--

Ryou yawned as he walked downstairs. "Bakura?" he called. "You awake?"

"Ryou! Get in here!" the thief yelled from the living room.

Fear surging through his system, Ryou jumped the rest of the stairs and ran into the living room. Bakura was sitting on the couch, eating potato chips and his eyes were glued to the television.

"That's not a healthy breakfast," commented Ryou.

"Ah, shut up and watch," Bakura said and stuffed a few more chips into his mouth.

"The body of Lau Fauno was found earlier today in the alley next to a club known as the Volcanic Underground. At least, that's what the police suspect since the body has been mutilated beyond recognition," the reporter said and sure enough, clips of the police pulling a body bag out of the alley was shown along with two men with their hands handcuffed behind their backs were escorted into a police car.

Ryou didn't say anything but he sat on the edge of the couch, watching the news broadcast.

"Mr. Fauno was known through the underground as a shady character and had arrested for having beaten a store keeper to near death several years back. Although he had been put on parole for good behavior several members of his gang have come forth to tell all they know about his illegal actions, as long as they are given a fair trial. The police agreed but still could not explain what had caused the death of Mr. Fauno. According to some people, "it looked as if the hounds of hells had torn him limb from limb for his sinful ways." As for the trials of the former gang members who willingly gave themselves to the police, they will be announced within the week."

Bakura swallowed his mouthful and picked up another handful of chips. "Hounds of hell. With the way the Shadow Realm has been acting can't say that I'm too disappointed." he shoved the chips into his mouth.

--

Keriam felt her aunt and uncle's eyes on her as she watched the news.

"Malik, would you and Namu please excuse us for a little while?" Terry asked.

"Um... sure," Marik said, making himself sound a little confused and worried. He took Malik's hand, leading his "cousin" out of the dining room and downstairs.

"Keriam," Zack spoke.

She slowly turned her head to face him. "He sent me a note."

"Was that the envelope without the return address?" Terry asked.

Keriam nodded. "Lau told me to meet him last night." She paused. "I did."

"Oh God," Terry covered her face.

"What were you thinking?" Zack demanded.

"I knew what would happen if I didn't go. I didn't want him showing up on the doorstep like last time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Terry looked at her niece.

"Because you'd call the cops and that would've pissed him off even more," said Keriam. "I know going there was stupid. A lot of people there saw me. I know the police are going to ask me questions."

"What happened last night?" asked Zack.

Keriam sighed. "We exchanged a few words, and I left."

"Before that?" he pointed to the broadcast.

"Yes before that."

"You have no idea what happened then?" Terry asked.

Keriam slowly shook her head. "No but he deserved what he got. I'm tired of having my past haunt me like this, I want to live a normal life." _As normal as it can get,_ she thought to herself.

Zack didn't know what to say but going up to his niece he hugged her tightly. "I don't want to lose you like your mom."

She returned the hug, resisting the urge to cry. "You won't lose me, uncle Zack."

Terry made her way over and hugged them tightly as well. "Promise me you'll never do something this crazy ever again?"

"I promise."

--

"Here's the last box, mom," said Tristen.

"Just put it over there," his mother pointed to the couch.

"Irene!" Tristen's father called.

"Be right there, David!" Irene set down the glass fairy on a shelf and left the living room.

Tristen set the box down on the couch and opened it. There were several books inside--most of them pertaining to Egypt, which actually surprised Tristen. He noticed one slim brown book that didn't have any particular markings on the spine. Removing it from the box, he turned it over and looked at the front cover.

Alexander Tristen Cooper was imprinted on the leather.

_Grandpa,_ Tristen thought with a smile. He had to envy Yugi a little. Both of Tristen's grandfathers had passed away when he was young. Grandpa Taylor had died when he was two, and Grandpa Cooper had passed shortly after his eighth birthday.

Intrigued, Tristen sat down next to the box and opened the journal.

_October 15, 1928___

"Whoa, Grandpa was only twelve," Tristen whispered and read on.

_ Father and I arrived in __Egypt__ today. It's rather hot and causes my breeches to irritate my thighs to the point where I am seconds away from discarding them and carry on in my undergarments. Father will no doubt skin me if I did such a thing, but I must do something to relieve myself of this inconvenience._

Tristen couldn't help laughing.

"What's got you chuckling?" Irene smiled at her son as she re-entered the living room.

Smiling, he handed her the journal. "I didn't know Grandpa went to Egypt."

"Yeah, his father dragged him there," Irene said and read the passage, snickering when she finished. "He went back a few times after I started college. He told me a few stories he heard when he was there." She sighed, smiling sadly at the old book in her hands. "The last time he was in Egypt--he went just after I met your father--he met a woman who had been exiled by her tribe."

"How come?"

"I don't remember. But the story she told was very interesting. About five thousand years ago, roughly near the beginning of the Egyptian Empire, there was a priestess of Isis who had three daughters. And the priestess claimed that each of her daughters had a different god as her father."

"Three different gods?" Tristen asked. Despite his disbelieving tone and quirked eyebrow, he was gripping the seat cushion very tightly.

Irene nodded. "That's what she said. I think it was that Ra was the oldest daughter's father, Osiris was the father of the second daughter, and the father of the third daughter was Anubis."

"Well, the Egyptian royal family was descended from Horus."

"So the texts say," Irene put the book in the box.

"Mom, is it okay if I keep these?" Tristen asked as he stood.

"I don't see why not? After all, you've been dabbling into Egyptian myths and everything else concerning it. Maybe you can find something your grandfather wrote."

"You never know." Tristen picked up the box and headed to his room. _That's what I'm counting on,_ he thought.

Closing the door to his room he sat on his bed, setting the box next to him and pulled out the journal once more. Taking a deep breathe he opened it once more.

_August 5, 1955___

_ With my daughter in college I thought it would be nice to take my wife on another trip to __Egypt__. It's just as I remembered it and Helen loves it as well. I hope to take my grandchildren here before I die. I know they will enjoy this land as I have grown to. Sometimes I can almost see the gods the people worshipped long ago._

Tristen couldn't help but smile some. _Maybe one day I will go visit __Egypt__,_ he thought to himself and flipped forward a few pages.

_March 3, 1957___

_ My daughter has met a young man in college, a David Taylor. She's going to invite him home the next vacation period. I don't know what to think of him but I trust my daughter; as long as she is happy then I am happy for her. But something interesting happened today, I ran into a woman while in the market square and the next thing I know we're talking about our pasts. She was an exile from her tribe. She never told me why but when I told her I was fascinated with __Egypt__ and its history she told me the most interesting story I have never heard of._

_ When the pyramids were barely being built, the great Mother Goddess Isis bore a daughter who lived with the humans. She served the great goddess all her life, never bowing to anyone, not man, pharaoh, or god but only to her Mother. As years passed she soon became the mother of three daughters herself but legend said that the daughters each had different fathers. The oldest was the daughter of the Lord of the Sun, Ra. The second oldest was the daughter of the Lord of the Underworld, Osiris. And the youngest was the daughter of the Lord of the Dead, Anubis. But like their mother, these girls were mortals and grew up to become priestesses of their fathers and mother._

_ I asked the woman how she knew of this story when I had never heard of it before; she explained that her family had passed the story down from generations, from female to female. I asked why she was telling me this. She said the most interesting thing; that in the future this knowledge would prove most useful. I don't know what she meant by that. Before I could get her name or even ask for the daughters' or their mother's name she left. I tried to catch her but she disappeared in a crowd._

_ I'm heading home tonight by plane. The mystery woman still puzzles me but I at least have a new story to tell my daughter. One thing makes me wonder, if the gods had mortal daughters, why hide it from the world? Perhaps time will tell._

Tristen closed the book and stared at his grandfather's name. "She was right, grandpa," he said. "And you have no idea how useful your stuff is gonna be."

Setting the book down, Tristen picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number.

"Kame Game Shop!" Solomon answered in a cheerful tone.

"Hi, it's Tristen. Is Yugi there?"

"Sorry, he and Yami left for Tea's house not too long ago."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, Tristen."

Tristen hung up the phone and grabbed his grandfather's journal. He left his room, heading down the stairs as he placed the book in his backpack. He yelled to his parents that he'd be back later and walked out of the house before he received an answer.

--

"So, do you and Seto have anything planned for the evening?" Ishizu asked.

Cheri shook her head. "Nothing special, just some quiet time together."

The Egyptian woman nodded. "If you'd like, both of you are more than welcome to join Rashid and I."

"That'd be nice."

"So how are things back in Domino City?"

"Well, the press is disappointed about our disappearing act," Cheri grinned. "Mokuba sent us the clippings."

"I'm sure they will settle down in a few days or so," Ishizu sighed.

"If this keeps up we'll have to move here."

"Would it be so bad?"

Cheri thought about it before she shook her head. "No but I really miss everyone back home. Call it homesickness."

"Understandable."

"But there's something about here, and I don't mean just because I lived here five thousand years ago."

Ishizu laughed gently. "Egypt always had its magic, though most of it has faded from the land. Not many people believe in the gods anymore. There were times I even questioned their existence. But now I know that they are. They're just letting us live our lives our way."

"We just have to remember them," said Cheri. Her hand started to itch and she scratched it.

"Something wrong?" Ishizu asked.

"I think I got stung by something," Cheri held her hand out to the other woman.

The older woman reached out and took her hand in her own, peering at the bite mark. It didn't seem too much out of the ordinary except that it was red from the scratching but the bite looked odd. "Do you know what bit you?" Ishizu asked.

"No but it happened at the museum when I asked about the Dark Scorpion," she explained. "Should I worry?"

"I don't know... but if you like I can introduce you to my doctor and he can have a look."

"Hmm I guess it couldn't hurt to have a look... Maybe it was nothing. I mean it's kinda like when you get bitten by an ant or something." Cheri smiled. "No worries."

"If you say so," Ishizu released her hand. "Anywhere else I can take you to look?"

"How about that shop where the dancer outfits were."

--

Joey looked up from the duel he and Serenity were playing when the front doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Rising from his chair, he walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hi, Joey."

He blinked. "Mai?"

"Surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"I knew that you were going to visit your sister," Mai explained. "Actually, Serenity is in on this a little bit. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to upset your girlfriend."

Joey stepped outside and closed the door. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Mai held up her left hand. "I got married."

The blonde just stared at the golden band that now graced her finger. Mai? Married? He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

The young woman smiled as his reaction she reached out and gently closed his mouth. "Don't want you to catch a fly."

"Um thanks. But you? Married?"

She slowly crossed her arms over her chest. "You expected me to be single for the rest of my life?"

"Honestly? Well maybe not forever but--never mind." Now it was his turn to smile some. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"Don't worry, it's not the ninja nerd from Battle City," Mai grinned. "His name is Brian Sheihi."

"Wait a minute. Brian Sheihi the mystery novelist?"

"You've heard of him? I'm surprised. I thought you only read comic books," Mai smiled teasingly.

"I've read more than that lately. We had to read his third book for literature class before graduation. It was good."

"You're not mad then?"

"Why would I be? Things just go a certain way. We've got our own lives. You live yours and I'll live mine."

"Thanks, Joey," Mai smiled and hugged him. "I wanted to tell you before you read about in the paper's wedding announcements. You deserved to be told directly."

"When did you get married?" Joey asked. "When did you two meet?"

"We've know each other for a long time. After Battle City was over, I decided to take a break. I saw Brian again and we just went from there."

"Long as he makes you happy and sometimes, it's better to marry your best friend then a complete stranger."

"Hmm why do you think I turned down that action fake? He didn't want a wife he wanted a trophy to show off to his public. Brian understands me and cares about me. I care about him a lot as well."

Joey couldn't help but smile brightly. She had changed a lot from the first time he had met her and now that he thought about it, he changed as well. "You know, you and Brian should visit us sometime. Yugi and the others would be happy to hear from you and maybe we can get his autograph."

Mai couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'll ask him. It really was good to see you again, Joey."

"Yeah same here. You wanna come inside for a bit and say hi to Serenity?"

"As much as I love to I can't, I have some errands to run. But tell her that next time I come to town we should all get together."

"Yeah no problem." Hugging once more Joey waved and watched as Mai Sheihi walked down the sidewalk to her convertible. Getting inside she buckled her seatbelt, stared the engine and waved to him before driving off. He smiled as he headed back inside.

Serenity looked up and smiled as big brother came back, sitting into his chair. "Who was at the door?" she asked.

"It was Mai. How come you didn't tell me she got married?" he asked, picking up his cards.

"She told me not to tell you. I'm glad she married someone she knew, he seems like a good man," she said.

"He's a great writer as well. I asked Mai that next time she came to visit to bring her husband along."

"Just make sure you tell Keriam that Mai's married now."

"Don't worry, I will," Joey smiled. _And I'll make sure Marik knows, too._

_--_

"Yugi," Tea said softly, "what's wrong?"

He looked at his girlfriend. "Have you been having any dreams lately? Anything pertaining to Egypt, the Sisters of the Moon... Osiris and Anubis?"

Yami watched the couple, taking in their reactions.

"I... I saw my mother," Tea began slowly, "when I was Peisimemne. She underwent... a passage rite with the asp. Then... Isis called her."

"Tea..." He reached over, covering her hand with his own. She squeezed it tightly as she shut her eyes.

"But that wasn't what scared me, what scared me was that... I have to..." She couldn't bring herself to say it as a tear crept out from her closed eyes, sliding down her cheek.

Yami slowly moved until he was kneeling before her and reached out, gently brushing the tear away. "I know this is hard but we need to know," he said softly. "It may help us."

"It may also doom us," she cried out, rubbing at her eyes. "I-I have to kill someone." She opened blurry eyes to look at them sadly. "I have to kill one of my Sisters."

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"It's Cheri," Yugi said quietly. "You are the Daughter of Osiris, and Cheri is the Daughter of Anubis." He looked at Tea. "Anubis is the son of Osiris. That's why..."

Tea closed her eyes and nodded.

The Pharaoh shook his head. "I don't understand. Why would you have to do such a terrible thing?" Yami thought for a moment and his eyes widened. "Unless..."

Yugi and Tea looked at him. "What?"

The doorbell rang. Yami stood up and answered it. "Tristen."

"Hey," the taller boy greeted and walked inside. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked when he saw Tea.

"No," she wiped her face, "I'm okay."

"Hey Tristen," Yugi waved to his friend but it wasn't such a happy moment right now.

The brunette nodded as he slipped his backpack off his shoulders and pulled out the leather bound journal. "I found something you guys may find interesting."

Yami frowned a bit as he took the book from him. "Alexander Tristen Cooper. A relative?" he asked.

"My grandfather. Turns out when he was 12 years old his father took him to Egypt and he's been there repeatedly. The last entry I read talks about the legend of the Sisters of the Moon."

Now Tea's eyes widen at this bit of news. "Where did he hear that from?"

"He met a woman who had been exiled out of her tribe. I thought you might want to read it."

Yugi took the journal from Yami and opened it to the final entry. He read the entire passage out loud for everyone. When he finished, Yugi closed the book and gave it back to Tristen.

"He has a few books on Egypt," the brunette boy said. "I'll let you borrow them, Yugi, if it'll help us any."

"Thanks Tristen, we could use all the help we can get," he nodded to him.

"What puzzles me is this mysterious woman your grandfather met. The legend was passed down through family members; like Ishizu said, her grandmother told it to her. The same thing happened to Deliem and his brothers since their ancestor was a priest of the Sisters," Yami thought out loud.

Tea wasn't sure what to say but, could she really kill Cheri? And what did Yami mean earlier? She squeezed Yugi's hand tightly as she felt an icy grip grasp her heart. The young man looked at her but said nothing, slowly linking their fingers together.

_ We'll figure a way through this Tea, hopefully, by taking no one's life._

_--_

"I'll get it!" Keriam yelled when the phone rang. "Hello? Hey!"

"It's Joey," said Malik. He was sitting on the couch with Marik, playing Dead or Alive 3.

"Don't care," Marik grumbled and smirked as his character pummeled Malik's.

"Oh really?" Keriam said. "How is Mai?"

Marik's smirk turned into a grin at the sound of the female duelist's name.

"You're kidding. I never would have thought that she would. Yes, I know. Anyone can get married if they want to."

Marik fell off the couch. _Mai?! Married?! NOOOOOO!_

Malik hit the pause button and placed his right hand over his heart. --Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the death of this man's hope.--

"Knock it off!" Marik growled at his hikari and got up from the floor.

The ten year old just smiled at him as he hit the pause button once more. As their game continued but he couldn't help but risk a look at his other half.

--What are you thinking of now?-- he asked.

--Nothing for you to worry about,-- he answered tensely.

--Better not think of trying to break up a certain marriage.--

--That's Bakura's job.--

--I swear you two should be related since you're both obsessed with getting a girl already whose already chosen.--

Marik just gave him a shove, nearly sending him off the couch before turning to the controller.

"Hey!!" Malik frowned as he straightened. "I'm younger than you so you're suppose to protect me not push me." He quickly hit him in the arm.

"Older family members can smack around the younger ones if they get on one's bad side."

"And the younger ones always get even."

The Ishtar boys glared at each other.

"Okay," Keriam's voice caught their attention. "I'll see you Sunday afternoon. I love you, too. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Well, Joey and Serenity are having a good time together. Elizabeth is actually trying to act more like a parent now that the way she had."

"That's good," said Marik.

"So Mai got married?" Malik asked.

Keriam nodded. "Surprise, surprise. Goodbye, Mai Valentine. Hello, Mai Sheihi."

"Sheihi?" Marik looked at her. "As in Brian Sheihi?"

"The famous mystery writer himself. Turns out they knew each other for a long time. After Battle City was over and Mai went off, they met up again."

"When did they get married?"

"A couple weeks ago," Keriam answered. "That's the surprise she wanted to tell Joey. Mai wasn't sure how'd I react if she showed up here."

"I can think of one possibility," Marik said in a low tone. There went his fool proof plan. Now what he going to do?

"I wish I was there so I could've seen his reaction," Malik spoke up as he made room for Keriam to join them.

The young woman sat down with a soft sigh, looking at the game still in progress. "Well according to Joey, it felt like he had been hit with a truckload of bricks. He said she seemed happy though and, I'm happy for her," she answered.

"'Cruz she's married and won't be after your guy?" Malik smiled teasingly.

"… That and least she knows him. Hey I play winner."

--

"Seto?" Cheri called. "Where did he go now?" She was about to check the bathroom when she noticed a large white box sitting on the bed. Before she could touch it, there was a knock on the door. She walked over and looked through the peephole. Seeing Ishizu standing on the other side, Cheri opened the door.

"Hello," Ishizu smiled brightly.

"Come on in," Cheri moved aside to let the other woman enter. "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone the supper gathering." She closed the door. "Seto disappeared again."

"Yes," Ishizu smiled as she turned to face her friend, "but not in the way you think."

"Okay, I know that Millennium Necklace gives you the ability to see into the future-"

"That, it does. Only this time I'm in on what Seto is doing."

"Oh? And I suppose it has to do with the box on the bed." she gestured to it.

"I can't say anything but I'm here to help you get ready."

Cheri sighed but smiled. "You're not going to spoil the secret."

Ishizu just continued smiling. "You'll find out in due time."

Trusting her Cheri moved towards the box and opened it. She gasped and pulled out a lovely white gown. Holding up she recognized the design as that of a wedding gown. "Oh gods... I-I don't know what to say..." she whispered softly.

The older woman went to her side, reaching out to touch the silky soft material. "It's beautiful. Shall we get you ready?"

Cheri was nervous, excited, giddy, and other emotions she didn't know what to call as Ishizu helped her get dressed and put on her makeup. Once the light veil was placed on her head, Cheri then dared to look at her reflection, and smiled.

"I wish everyone was here, right now," Cheri said quietly, "especially my mom."

"Don't doubt the modern world," said Ishizu. "Are you ready?"

Cheri nodded and followed Ishizu out of the room and to the elevator. They reached the lobby and walked into a small dining room, which now had been mostly cleared of the tables and replaced with exotic flowers and a long white carpet, leading to the other side of the room.

Standing at the other end was a minister, Rashid, and Seto. Cheri looked at him--he looked so handsome in the white tux and a blue carnation in the lapel. She smiled as she did her best to hold back her happy tears. Mouthing, 'Thank you' to him, Cheri started down the carpet. When she close, Seto held out his left hand and she placed her right hand in his, stopping when they stood side by side.

"You look so beautiful, Cheri."

"Mom?" Cheri turned to her left and found herself looking at Seto's laptop with her mother and Mokuba watching via live Internet video.

"No way were we going to miss this!" said Mokuba with a large grin.

Rose smiled as she nodded to them. "Don't worry we're saving this so the others can see it later."

Cheri smiled and looked up at Seto. "You had this all set up," she said instead of asked.

He gently squeezed her hand. "As I said before, I would do anything for you," he answered.

The priest nodded to them as they faced him, showing they were ready. "We have come together here under the Goddess of the Sky, Nut, where you may pledge your love in a setting that will never be duplicated in all the world and be remembered for all time. Take each other by the right hand; here under the ever knowing eye of the Father of Creation, Ra, do you share a vow?" he asked to the couple.

Seto nodded and looked directly into Cheri's eyes. "I, Seto, do vow, washed by the rays of the sun, to always love you as I do this moment. As I stand upon a sea of sand and smell the incense in the air, I shall hold this vision forever in my heart. As Anubis is my witness, I pledge my trust, my honor, and my loyalty to you and to none else. I shall rejoice in this day, as the world stretches out above to call you my wife. You will be part of me as the sands are to Egypt and I will cherish you in all your images through this life we will share together."

Cheri felt a tear flow down her right cheek at his words. Taking a deep breath to gather herself, she started her vow. "I, Cheri, vow to be to you as honest as Mother Isis has been to me. As your words serenade my heart, I commit to love and to cherish you as we stand beneath this bough, embellished with nature's fabric. For you, my life shall be a bouquet, ever fresh, ever fragrant, rejuvenated with the nourishing love I feel for you. My soul shall forever rejoice in my pledge to take you as my loving husband, as we stand encircled by the arms of the Ancient Gods. I accept your pledge and do also promise always to stand beside you and no one else, and to be to you as constant as the stars that shine above, as warming as the sun itself. This is my vow on this day we become one."

Once the vows passed their lips Seto reached out, gently lifting the veil and gently brushed the tear away. Cheri smiled, leaning into his hand as she leaned up so their lips touched. Ishizu and Rashid couldn't be happier for them as the priest smiled on. Rose was crying silently yet happily and Mokuba was smiling brightly. His big brother was happy as before their parents died and not only that, he gained a big sister.

As the kiss broke apart they just stared into one another's eyes deeply. This surely was the most joyous day in their lives. They were officially Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba and nothing was going to tear them apart.

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Aw, Seto and Cheri got married. Isn't it kawaii?

Janime: Boy, is Bakura gonna be pissed when he finds out!

Heikou: Indeed. Good thing Katsuya is with Ryou.

Janime: You have to love the wolf.

Heikou: Isn't everyday you can have a big wolf to play guard dog

Janime: Haha. Hmm so Mai's married. I'm happy.

Heikou: Yeah she can't steal Joey away. Wonder what Marik's gonna do now.

Janime: Almost afraid to ask.


	16. Eternal Vows

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Sixteen

Eternal Vows

            Malik woke, hearing groans of pain. Turning on the lamp next to Joey's bed--which he had claimed when the other blonde had left for the weekend--the physically young-looking boy let his eyes focus and settle on the other person who was sleeping on the foldout couch.

            Marik was thrashing back and forth, his eyes shut tight and words incoherently escaped from his lips. He was wearing only a pair of cotton shorts, and he violently rolled over onto his stomach. Malik's eyes widened as the sight of Marik's back.

            The hieroglyphs were bleeding.

            "Oh gods!" Malik jumped from the bed and ran over to Marik. He grabbed his darker half's shoulders and shook him. "Marik, wake up! Wake up!"

            "Father..." Marik whimpered as he unconsciously gripped the sheets. "Don't... Please, stop!"

            _The ritual!_ Malik ran from the basement and directly to Keriam's room. "Keriam!" he whispered and shook her.

            She jumped awake and looked at him. "Malik?" she asked sleepily. "What time is it?"

            "Keriam, it's Marik, he's dreaming about the ritual," Malik looked at her with fearful eyes, "the hieroglyphs are bleeding but he won't wake up!"

            Fully alert now, Keriam grabbed the Millennium Key from her night table drawer and quickly followed Malik downstairs.

            Fairly racing down the stairs Malik crawled onto the bed, trying hard not to cry. Marik wouldn't stop twitching, his back paining him. Keriam stared at the scars, watching as it seemed like they were being cut open once more. She quickly shook herself out of the trance and knelt at Marik's other side.

            "Marik? Marik, please wake up," she called out, shaking his shoulder but it did nothing.

            "Stop it, please!" he suddenly cried out, throwing his arm out and nearly struck Malik in the face if he didn't move back.

            "He's trapped in the nightmare; we have to wake him up before he hurts himself!"

            "I know I just hope this works." Easing Marik onto his back Keriam held the key tightly and pointed it to his forehead, turning it. A click was heard and her body stiffened as she felt herself being transported to Marik's soul room.

            When the surroundings became clear, Keriam looked down the hallway of Marik's mind. Some of the doors holding the Egyptian's memories looked like regular doors; others were marred or sealed off.

            One door up ahead on the right had the ancient text that was on Marik's back. Keriam ran up to it, and cringed when she noticed that the hieroglyphs were bleeding. Scowling, she threw the door open and gasped at the scene before her.

            "Rashid!" Marik cried out, as two other men from their tribe shackled the ten-year-old by his wrists and ankles to the stone slab.

            Rashid's hands were bound, forced to watch his adoptive younger brother undergo a nightmarish rite, while two guards held him back.

            Marik turned his head enough to see his father pull the sheath from the Millennium Rod, revealing the sharp blade. "Father, please!" Marik begged, a tear escaping his eyes. "Please don't!"

            But the older man didn't respond to his son's beseeching. Holding down Marik's head, he brought the tip of the sacred dagger just below the boy's neck, right between the shoulder blades, and began to recite the words.

            "Ancient gods of Egypt, I present to you my only son of my blood, Marik. Hear me now, great sun god, Amon-Ra; here is your servant for all eternity. Take him, body and soul, so that he may serve the nameless pharaoh when he returns."

            Marik screamed as the blades cut deep into his skin. Keriam fell to her knees and covered her mouth, horrified as she watched Marik's father engrave the ancient text into his back. Rashid struggled against his holders, desperate to stop the ritual.

            When it was over, Marik's father picked up a piece of cloth and wiped the blade, placing it back in the sheath. Marik had passed out; sweat covering his body as the blood flowed from the wounds, which now would forever scar his back.

            Keriam stood up and walked over to Marik, nausea rising in her as she stared at the bloody sight before her. Marik's right hand twitched then balled into a fist.

            "Oh no... Marik!" Keriam grabbed Marik's shoulder. "WAKE UP!" She pulled him roughly from the stone table, the chains breaking and she fell backwards.

            Keriam landed hard on the floor, yet the weight in her lap was not of a young boy but that of a young man. She looked down at Marik; he was staring at the table.

            "I destroyed it," Marik said quietly, "a long time ago. But no matter how many pieces I smashed it into... I still see it here..."

            "Marik..." Keriam slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Embracing him but still he continued to stare at the scene before him. "I never thought he would do something this inhumane to his own son..."

            "That's what I keep thinking to myself, even before the Malik and I divided..." he said softly, closing his eyes tightly. Around them the room changed; the table seem to turn into dust as an invisible wind blew it away. "But it'll never end... I can grind that table into nothing but the memory will still be there... as will these damn scars."

            The young woman sighed deeply, hugging him tightly. "Think you can wake up? You gave Malik quite a scare."

            Marik blinked and turned to her quickly. "Is he alright?" he asked, as if fearing the worse.

            "He's fine. He's scared but who wouldn't. Just don't let go." Holding the key between them the two of them faded away from the soul room.

            Blinking his eyes open, Marik focused on the two faces above him. "Hey."

            Malik pounced on his darker half, hugging him tightly and let out a few quiet sobs.

            "I'm okay," Marik hushed the sobbing boy, gently hugging him. "I'm alright."

            After a few minutes, Malik sat upright and wiped his face. "Sorry."

            "For what?" Marik smiled and also sat up, the sheet sticking to his back. "The hell?"

            "The hieroglyphs were bleeding," Keriam explained. She carefully pealed the sheet from his back. "It looks like they healed. I'll get a towel," she looked at the bed, "and we definitely have to change the sheets."

            "Great. I hope I don't dream that again anytime soon," he sighed

            "Least you're alright," Malik said.

            Keriam came back with a towel and sat behind him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

            "Okay I guess. Wish I could just bar that memory forever," he replied.

            "I can relate to that," Keriam said as she wiped off his back. When she finished, all three stood up and removed the sheets from the bed. "Go put these in the washing machine and start it."

            "No problem," Malik took the sheets and towel and went upstairs.

            Keriam went over to the bi-fold door and pulled it open. She took out another set of sheets, closed the door, and walked over to the bed.

            Marik reached for a pillowcase but Keriam gently pushed him away. "You go sit down," she said, "you've had a rough night."

            "I can still help you put the sheets on the bed."

            "Sit."

            "If you insist," Marik walked over to a beanbag chair and sat on it. "I hope you weren't expecting me to fall on my face, Kagome."

            "I could make you do that," Keriam eyed him. "Without the need of spell beads."

            Marik smiled and watched Keriam put the clean sheets on the mattress. Finished, she sat down on the bed. Marik rose to his feet and walked over to the foldout bed. He climbed next to Keriam and then rested his head on her lap.

            She smiled and gently ran her fingers through his hair. Nothing needed to be said but sure enough, it wasn't long before Marik yawned and fell asleep. Malik came back downstairs, looking at the sight before smiling. He climbed onto the bed and sat next to Keriam's other side.

            "Kinda wish we've could've stopped the ritual but..." he sighed and leaned against her. "Keriam?"

            "Yes Malik?"

            "Thanks for helping Marik. I don't want to lose him."

            She smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You won't lose him."

--

            Her heart rammed in her chest, her lungs burned for air, her legs ached with strain. But when she dared to look behind her Tea just forced herself to keep running. If she slowed down even the tiniest bit they would be upon her. The shadows were moving incredible fast, as if they had more than one pair of legs but she didn't care. Running harder and faster she found a cluster of tall stones just ahead. Praying to Isis and Osiris she made a sharp turn once she past the first stone, pressing her back into it and listened as the footsteps scuttled past her. Once it was quiet she sighed and slid to the ground.

            _I don't get it, why are they after me? I never did anything to them! I don't even know who they are!_ she cried to herself before looking at her staff dejectedly. _Ever time I try to cast a spell they just dodge out of the way and I'm too scared to concentrate enough to fly. I hate this so much._ Tea's eyes widen when she heard something like metal being scraped along the stone she was sitting against. Blinking, she slowly looked up, pushing her hat back only to scream and throw herself to the side.

            "No use trying to hide, spell-caster," the young man grinned wickedly as he retrieved his dagger. "You'll never escape!"

            "I can try!" Pushing herself to her feet she ran once more only to hear more voices. Risking a look she saw the guy was joined by three others: one was massively huge with muscles and carried what looked like a long-staff mace, another man with muscles (not as much as the first) carried twin short swords but he had a metal eye patch; the third person was short yet carried a very large mallet.  But she didn't have time to think as the kid lifted the mallet and brought it down hard.

            The result caused such a massive tremble that the ground spilt, heading straight for her! Tea pushed herself to run faster while trying to concentrate enough to fly but it was no use. Her next step hit air and she screamed as she fell into the chasm.

            _No! I don't want to die!!_ she screamed in her mind but realized after a moment she hadn't hit the ground. Cracking an eye open she watched as she was flying through the air. Confused she realized there were firm grips on her arms that she looked up. Two men dressed in robes and armor of violet and crimson were carrying her. She gasped in realization. "Dark Magicians!!"

            The one in crimson looked at the men who were after the girl and frowned. "The Dark Scorpions are still following us," he said.

            "And they will continue to do so," said the other spell caster. He looked at Tea. "Until you are dead."

            "W-why me?" she stammered. "What did I ever do to them?"

            "It's not what you have done; it's what you will do."

            Tea shook her head. "I don't understand."

            "You are the Daughter of Osiris," said Crimson. "The Black Scorpion fears you."

            "Osiris is the father of Anubis," said Violet. "The Daughter of Anubis must never fall into the hands of the Black Scorpion."

            "I can't kill my Sister!" Tea protested.

            "For the sake of this world and the Shadow Realm," Violet started.

            "Her life is a small sacrifice," said Crimson. "She is the Black Scorpion's chi-"

            Both Dark Magicians cried out as a thorn whip struck them and they vanished. Tea fell to the ground, landing with a graceless thud. She looked up, seeing a young woman standing before her. The outfit she wore was of dark gray and red material. In her hand she held a whip, and her upper right arm was a tattoo of a black scorpion.

            Tea blinked, and her eyes widened when she recognized the girl's face. "Cheri?!"

            "Death to all who betray my Lord and Master," she said emotionlessly as she drew her arm back.

            "Cheri no! Please don't do this!" the female spell-caster cried out, pleading with her.

            The female warrior said nothing but she snapped the whip at the other girl. Tea cried out in fear as she held her staff up in defense but it was pulled out of her hands and thrown far away. Now she could only watch as the whip came back to strike her and the next moment, all she felt was pain and darkness...

            "No!!" Tea screamed as she sat up in bed, feeling her heart race in her chest. _Just a dream, _she realized and took a deep breath. _They just keep getting worse._

            The door opened and her mother stepped inside. "Honey, are you alright?"

            "Yeah, sorry, mom."

            Kate walked over to her daughter's bed and sat next to her. "Tea, you've been having a lot of nightmares lately, and I'm beginning to believe that you're having a lot more than the ones where I hear you screaming."

            Tea didn't say anything as she turned her head and looked out the window.

            "Do you have any plans tomorrow afternoon?"

            "Keriam and I are going to the mall," Tea answered.

            "Well, I'm sure she'll understand if you postponed it," said Kate.

            Tea looked at her mother in confusion. "Postpone?"

            "Don't get too upset with me, sweetie, but I set up an appointment for you with Dr. Sanosuke."

            "... And he is?"

            "A psychiatrist."

            "Mother!" Tea gaped at her. "I don't need a shrink!"

            "He just wants to talk about these nightmares of yours."

            "Mom I can't tell some complete stranger what I dream! He'll probably gonna say it's just stress."

            "Tea he's not going to judge; he wants to help you. I wish you'd confide in me so maybe I can help."

            The young lady slowly leaned back against the headboard, staring at the poster of the Dark Magician Girl. "I wish I could tell you mom... but this isn't something you may understand or believe," she said softly.

            Kate looked at her daughter worriedly. "Sweetie," she covered her hand with her own, "you should let me be the judge of that. But I am here if you want to talk."

            Tea smiled at her mom, squeezing her hand. "Thanks. Does this mean I still have to see this shrink?"

            "Yes and if he doesn't help, then you don't have to see him anymore. I'm only doing this because I'm worried." Reaching out she tenderly brushed the hair from her eyes.

            "Okay, I'll go see Dr. Sanosuke just to humor you."

            Kate smiled in relief and kissed Tea's forehead. "Good night, sweet dreams this time."

            "I'll do my best," Tea smiled. Once her mother left the room, Tea reached over and picked up her phone, quickly dialing Yugi's number. As it rang, she ducked her head under the pillow so that her parents wouldn't hear her.

            "... 'Elloo..." Yugi's tired voice answered.

            "Yugi, I'm sorry to wake you."

            "... Tea? What time... it's after two in the morning. What's wrong?"

            "You are going to love this." Tea explained what happened.

            "A psychiatrist?" Yugi couldn't believe it.

            "Yeah. What am I gonna say? I haven't been sleeping well because I've been having nightmares about my own Sister killing me?" she asked sarcastically.

            "Say that and next thing you'll be living in a padded room with a straight jacket."

            "Thanks for the mental picture. I don't know what to do, maybe it is stress getting to me but it felt so real," she whispered.

            Yugi frowned as he scratched his head. "I think we better talk to Cheri as soon as we can."

            "I don't want to bother her while she's in Egypt. I'll wait till she gets home."

            "Okay, you get some more sleep."

            "And this time I'll make sure I dream of you."

            "Do tell what I'm wearing," Yugi said, the grin audible in his voice.

            "Not much," Tea answered sultrily, "I can promise you that."

            Yugi chuckled. "Good night, Tea. I love you."

            "I love you, too." Tea hung up the phone. She settled down again and stared at the ceiling. "Osiris…" she whispered, "please, Father, I don't want to hurt Cheri..."

--

            Marik opened his eyes, wiped his hands over is face before looking at the clock. He hated waking up in the middle of the night--it always threw his day off. Marik rolled onto his left side and blinked several times to make sure he was seeing correctly.

            Malik was sound asleep, and sleeping behind the small boy was Keriam.

            _Why is she...._ Marik began to ask himself and remembered falling asleep in Keriam's lap. _She stayed._ Marik couldn't help smiling a little. He knew that she the reason she stayed was to comfort a friend, but to Marik it meant a lot more.

            Being as quiet as he could he got up and went into the bathroom. Closing the door he didn't bother with the light and did his business. Done he washed his hands before reaching up to touch his back. He didn't feel any blood and sighed deeply. Those scars would forever be a reminder of his past but, on the plus side Malik didn't have them and for that he was thankful. Stepping out he silently went back to the bed and slipped beneath the covers once more.

            Keriam looked like an angel; so peaceful and serene and thinking of others before herself. Malik was his light but he was also his brother. He would do everything in his power to protect them. Joey may have her heart but he wouldn't stop loving her.

            Keriam stirred and yawned, her eyes opening slightly and she was quiet until she focused on where she was. "Hey," she said quietly.

            "Hey," Marik answered in the same level.

            "What time is it?"

            "Almost three."

            Keriam sat up and stretched her arms above her head. "You okay?"

            "Yes and no," said Marik. "Thank you for staying."

            "You're welcome," she smiled. "You going to be alright if I go back to my room?"

            "I will. Worse comes to worse, Malik can always wake you up again."

            "Let's hope you have peaceful dreams then--both of you."

            "Hope..." Marik snorted in disbelief. He felt Keriam reach over and touch his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

            "Don't give up on hope yet, Marik," she said.

            Smiling, Marik brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers.

            "You do know I'm still here," Malik said from between them.

            Keriam giggled before hugging him. "I'm off to bed. Wake me if something else happens?"

            "Hopefully not until breakfast." He yawned and closed his eyes.

            "Night." Marik watched her leave as he sighed and laid back. "Night Malik."

            "Night."

--

            "Well, a couple more days and you guys will be home," Mokuba smiled.

            Cheri smiled back, touching the laptop screen that hosted her brother-in-law's face. "I really miss all of you. I take it that it's been quiet?"

            "Surprisingly, yes. However, I tried calling the Genus Book of World Records yesterday. The Domino City Post didn't have one article about you, Seto, or Kaiba Corp."

            "Did you see any pigs fly?"

            "No but the day isn't over yet."

            "Hmm well be careful. Don't want you to get mobbed down by reporters."

            Mokuba grinned at her. "That's what security guards are for."

            Cheri couldn't help but laugh, agreeing with him. "Oh I can't wait to get back to Domino. Which reminds me, how's everyone doing?"

            "Everyone's fine as far as I know. Rose keeps playing the wedding over and still cries," he sighed, resting his chin in his hands.

            "Mothers are suppose to do that, it's their right."

            "Nan does, too," Mokuba grinned. "She's like a mom to me and Seto."

            Cheri smiled. "Alright then, we'll call you as soon as we land in Domino."

            "Okay," Mokuba nodded. "Have a safe flight. I love you two."

            "Back at you, Mokie," Cheri clicked the end session button and the screen returned to the regular desktop.

            "She keeps playing that video clip and it'll get worn out."

            "She can always make copies." Leaning her head back she smiled up at her husband. "So how does it feel to be a married man?"

            Seto smiled as he rested his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her. "Relieved. I'm off the market and I found my one true love."

            "Never pegged you for a romantic."

            "You brought that out in me." Leaning down he kissed her, slowly kneading her shoulders in a firm grip.

            Cheri moaned softly, relaxing under his touch. "Ooh please don't stop…" she moaned softly.

            Seto grinned. "Didn't you say that last night?"

            "That was you." Cheri leaned her head forward so that he could knead the muscles in her neck.

            "Oh yes, that's right, you said that the first night we were here."

            "Very funny. I almost don't want to leave but it was good while it lasted," she sighed.

            "Who said it has to stop? We can still have our moments together like this," he answered.

            "Yeah..." Smiling she covered his hands with her own and rubbed them. "So what should we do today?"

            "I can think of several things but maybe we can just walk around and enjoy the sites."

            "And then we have to start packing."

            "Joy."

--

            "RYOU!"

            The albino haired boy ran downstairs to the kitchen. He stopped short upon seeing his darker half cornered by Keriam's large pet wolf. "Down, Katsuya! Down, boy!"

            The Silver Fang growled one more time at Bakura before turning around and leaving the kitchen. Bakura relaxed and got down from the counter. "Damn fleabag."

            "What did you do to aggravate him this time?"

            "Nothing! He just likes to box me in!" he said defensively.

            "Last time it was because you hid his food. Before that you pushed him off the sofa. Before that you yanked the bed sheets from the guestroom out from under him while he was sleeping."

            "He does that on purpose just to annoy me."

            Ryou sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Please, just stay away from each other?"

            Bakura just snorted and went about to making breakfast for himself.

            The young man shook his head and went the front door to get the paper. Closing the door he entered the living room and smiled. Katsuya was laying on the sofa, flicking his gold gaze from the TV to him, making his tail wag. Ryou smiled and went to sit next to him. The wolf moved so his head was resting on his thigh. "You're a good boy, Katsuya. Yes you are." He smiled as he scratched his head behind the ears as he unrolled the paper and stared at the headlines.

            'Millionaire Bachelor No More'

            Ryou's eyes widened as he read the article.

            'Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba will be returning to Domino City this weekend. You read correctly: Miss Cheri Dante is now Mrs. Cheri Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, spirited Cheri away to Egypt a little more than a week ago where, according to Kaiba Corp spokesman Frederick Jiles, the couple had eloped. However, they will be renewing their vows in a much more grand ceremony for their family members and friends soon.

            My sympathy to all the young women of Domino City.'

            _Oh boy..._ Ryou thought. Hearing Bakura enter the room, Ryou quickly folded the paper so that Bakura wouldn't see the article.

            "Did the paper come in?" he asked after a slight glaring contest with Katsuya.

            "Um no not yet," he said with slight hesitation. The wolf looked up at him but did nothing.

            Bakura grumbled about the lousy paper boy being late and went outside to maybe scare the kid when he finally came.

            Ryou sighed and quickly pushed the paper underneath him so he was sitting on it. "What?" Katsuya just continued to look at him. "I can't let him know about this he's more than likely to go on a rampage." He jumped when he heard the front door slam.

            The thief came in and stood before his light, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where is it?"

            "Where's what?" _How did he find out?_

            "The paper. I know it came because I just saw our neighbor pick hers up. She also tried to throw her coffee mug at me when I suggest she buy a bigger robe unless she wanted to moon the entire neighborhood."

            Ryou couldn't help but begin to shift nervously under his stare. "I-I don't have it. Maybe the paper boy missed our house."

            Bakura moved so his hands were on his hips. "Give it to me."

            "Why don't you take Katsuya for a walk?" Ryou tried to avoid the topic as much as possible.

            "Ryou." Bakura slowly walked towards his light.

            The doorbell rang.

            _THANK YOU!!_ "Could you answer that, please, Kura?"

            Glaring at Ryou, the tomb raider walked to the front door and opened it.

            "Morning!" Malik cheered and hugged Bakura's waist.

            "Yaaah! Get off me! Marik!"

            "Nice to see you too, Bakura," the taller blonde said. "Excuse me, nature calls. I have to go badly." He quickly moved pass them.

            Bakura slammed the door shut with Malik still clinging to him. "What the hell are you two doing here at this hour in the morning?" the tomb raider demanded.

            "I wanted to see Katsuya," Malik smiled up at him.

            Bakura narrowed his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not the fur ball."

            "Well, you can both use a bath," Marik said as he exited the living room with the newspaper in hand.

            "Hey!" Bakura yelled. "Give me that!"

            "I need library material!" Marik bolted to the bathroom and locked the door.

            Malik then released Bakura and ran into the living room.

            Grumbling about annoying hikaris he stomped into the living room and plopped himself down on the recliner. Malik laughed happily as the he petted the silver wolf that was currently licking his face, tail wagging happily. Ryou was watching it all with a smile. It was so sweet he felt a tooth ache.

            "Do you want anything to drink?" Ryou asked, playing role of gracious host.

            "I'm fine but I warned Marik not to eat so much," he giggled when Katsuya rolled onto his back for a belly rub.

            The thief made a face. "Ugh did we really need to hear that?"

            "Ever watch the way you eat?" Marik asked as he entered the living room. "The last time I saw you eat a steak, it made Katsuya look like he had table manners."

            "Shove it, and give me the damn paper!" Bakura grabbed the newspaper from the Egyptian. "What happened to the front page?!"

            "It got wet when I washed my hands, sorry. What the hell do you care for, anyway? All you read is the comic section."

            "And the obituaries," said Ryou.

            Instead of coming back with a witty come back he just glared at them. "You two are hiding something," he said in a low voice.

            Marik frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, feigning hurt. "Boy do I feel insulted. Least I saved the rest of the paper."

            "It's alright I mean it was probably just some robbery or something," Ryou said with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, Kura."

            "Hn." Glaring at the paper he silently folded it and placed it on the coffee table. Without another word he headed upstairs.

            "Kura? Where are you going?" Ryou asked.

            "To use your computer."

            "Oh." He blinked and resisted the urge to curse before he ran to chase after his darker half. "No wait! You can't!"

            Marik blinked in confusion before turning to his little brother. "What's that about?"

            Malik grabbed the paper and looked at it. "He saw the web address for the paper."

            "Oh shit!" Marik jumped up from the couch and raced up the stairs after Ryou.

            "Bakura, I haven't finished loading the new operating system program yet!" Ryou said through the locked door. "It'll crash if you stay on it too long!" He looked at Marik and shook his head. _I am so dead when he reads that article..._

            Not even a minute later the door opened and Bakura just looked at the two with a dark expression.

            "... Bakura...?" Ryou said quietly.

            "... Did you honestly think you could keep that hidden from me?" he asked in a dark tone.

            "Hey we tried since we knew how you'd react," Marik spoke up.

            "Oh? And how would I react?" he asked coolly.

            "By doing something drastic."

            "Kura... I'm sorry but I didn't want you to get hurt," Ryou said with deep sympathy.

            "... Too little too late." Stepping past them he entered the guestroom and closed the door behind him.

            Marik blinked, not believing it. "That's a first. I would have thought he'd be throwing a tantrum."

            Downstairs the doorbell rang. Malik yelled that he'd get it before he yelled for them again. "Ryou!  There's a package here for you!"

            _I haven't ordered anything lately,_ Ryou thought; _maybe it's what Bakura won on eBay. _Giving the guestroom door a quick sympathetic look, Ryou walked downstairs with Marik following behind.

            Malik gave Ryou the small box; he looked it over and saw the 'eBay Purchase' sticker under the return address. "It's the auction Bakura won a couple weeks ago."

            Marik grinned. "Open it!"

            "What?!"

            "Aren't you curious as to what he got Cheri?"

            "It's none of our business," Ryou said firmly and headed upstairs again. He knocked on the guestroom door. "Bakura, there's a package for you. I think it's the item you won on eBay."

            There was no answer and for a moment, Ryou was worried. "Bakura?" He wrapped his hand around the doorknob and turned, finding it unlocked. Opening the door a bit he found his darker self sitting before the window with the lights off and curtains barely parted. "Um you have a package."

            "Just leave it. I'll open it later," he said without turning.

            "Okay." Moving into the room Ryou set the package on the bed and turned to leave before looking up at him. "I'm sorry." Silently he closed the door behind him.

            The thief sat here for several more minutes before turning and looked at the box. Was it really worth it now? She was gone forever and despite the things he could do he would never have her love. Lose-Lose situation.

            Reaching over he pulled the package into his lap before slowly tearing it open. Pushing the shreds of newspaper aside he slowly pulled out a heavy collar of gold. With an expert eye he noted that this was real and old that he could only wonder where the hell the person got it from. Did he steal it? Whatever it was now his. Running his thumb over the image Bakura sighed.

            _I know it sounds far fetched but… I wish I could help her out more,_ he thought silently.

--

            "Seto! Cheri!"

            "Hey, Mokuba!" Cheri smiled and held her arms open, allowing her to give a large hug to brother-in-law. "My mom working?"

            "She's getting out at seven tonight," Mokuba smiled and quickly hugged Seto. "Oh, the press ran an article about you two eloping."

            "Why am I not surprised?"

            "Did Jiles handle it?" Seto asked

            Mokuba nodded. "Yeah and by the way, are you two renewing your wedding vows?"

            Seto and Cheri looked at each other. "I can wear white, you know. I won't be completely stretching the truth."

            "As long as the mutt doesn't devour the entire buffet," said Seto. "Or the thief tries stealing the silverware."

            "They won't," Cheri hugged his arm and her eyes widened. _Uh oh... Bakura..._

            "Any messages while we were gone?" Seto asked.

            "Not including the ones from the reporters, nope. But everyone said they'll be over tonight," Mokuba said.

            "I'm glad but I should give mom a call to let her know we made it." Kissing her husband and giving her brother-in-law another hug she went to the den to use the phone.

            Seto smiled and looked at his brother. "Let's get everything ready."

--

            "Tea, I like your mom a lot," Keriam said into the phone, "but sending you to a shrink was not necessary."

            "To her it was," Tea sighed. "But according to Dr. Sanosuke, my nightmares are the cause of stress--both physical and mental."

            "Well, we know that mental stress is because of worrying about Cheri and all that we're going through right now. As for the physical stress, you better tell Yugi to start taking cold showers."

            Tea laughed. "Keriam, you're terrible at times."

            "Part of my charming personality. Uncle Zack said I got it from my father."

            "Somehow I can't picture you acting any other way."

            "Should I take that as a compliment?"

            "Definitely. I called Mokuba earlier and he said that Seto and Cheri were coming home today and that tonight they were gonna renew their vows. I take it you're coming?" the dancer asked.

            "Better believe it! This is one event I am not missing for the world!" Keriam said, clearly happy for her friend. "But, I wonder how Bakura took it."

            "Knowing him? Not so good… I hope he doesn't do anything rash tonight."

"I'll have Ryou bring Katsuya just to be safe."

--

            That night at Kaiba mansion was one of the biggest photo-ops that a journalist could ask for. Seto and Cheri Kaiba renewing their wedding vows. As for the CEO himself, he was dressed in a white tuxedo with a blue carnation in the lapel. He gave a few quick statements and when he was asked about Cheri's inability to conceive, Seto merely replied that it's a minor setback and that they would have a family.

            Bakura finally managed to escape Ryou and Katsuya. The thief claimed that he had to go to the bathroom, and both hikari and wolf accompanied him to the facilities. He had no idea which one was worse.

            Fortunately, the bathroom had a large enough window and was not far from the balcony to one of the first floor guestrooms. Now free of Ryou's and the fleabag's constant supervision, Bakura made his way upstairs to the room where Cheri was getting ready.

            Standing outside the door, Bakura removed the necklace, which was wrapped in a nicer box than it had arrived in, from under the black sports coat of the suit Ryou let him borrow. Raising his hand, Bakura knocked gently on the door.

            "Who is it?" Cheri asked from the other side.

            "Don't worry, I won't steal anything tonight."

            He heard footsteps from within before the door opened. Cheri smiled when she saw it was him and opened the door wider. "Hi Bakura. I'm glad you could make it."

            "Yeah well, why wouldn't I come?" he shrugged his shoulders as it was nothing.

            The young woman let him in before turning her back to him, holding her hair up. "Could you zip me please?"

            "Sure." He had to focus on not touching her as he slowly moved the silver tab up. He stepped back and watched as she finished getting ready. "You look--beautiful."

            She blushed as she smoothed her hands over her gown. "Thanks. I know we're renewing our vows but I'm still nervous."

            "You'll be fine. I wanted to give you something and--here." He handed the slender box to her.

            "Bakura... I-I don't know what to say."

            "Just open it."

            Cheri smiled and opened the box. She gasped and slowly held the necklace up. Setting the box on the dressed she gently trailed her finger over the image of the cat goddess. She was speechless she looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

            Bakura said nothing as he took it from her hands and stepped behind her, slowly slipping it around her neck and fastened it. "Bastet was known for being a protector against disease and a guardian of pregnant women. I know how much you want a family as well so I thought some help couldn't hurt." Facing her once more he smiled a bit. "You look like a true goddess."

            Cheri smiled at him as tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you." She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes so that her makeup would be messed. "Is everyone here?"

            "Tristen said he had to take care of something important and he'd get here as soon as he could."

            "Okay. Well, here I go again."

            Bakura smiled, nodding slightly, and then pulled Cheri to him, hugging her gently. "As long as you are happy then I will be happy for you," Bakura whispered, "but know this--I will follow you to the ends of the earth and if you ever need me, I will always be there waiting."

            He released her and quickly left the room. Cheri watched him go, her hand going to the necklace. "Bakura..."

--

            _Okay, why am I here again?_ Tristen asked himself as he walked into Domino City International Bank. _I have a wedding to go to. Grandpa, why of all days did you have to freak me out today?_

            It had been a fairly normal day, good weather; getting a call from Joey when he arrived home and saying that Serenity was also in town for Seto and Cheri renewing their vows. (Tristen had his rented tux sitting in the storage box on his bike. If it got a little wrinkled, no doubt the staff at Kaiba mansion would quickly iron it.) All in all, the day was good.

            Until Tristen checked the mail and found a letter addressed to him from Grandpa Alexander, which had been postmarked when Tristen was six-years-old and instructed not to be delivered until two years to the day after Battle City Tournament was over.

            _How the hell did he know?_ Tristen thought as he stood in line. _It's too freaky to be just a coincidence._

            "Next, please," the teller called.

            Tristen walked up to him. "Hi, I'm really not sure what to do but my grandfather left me this." He gave the teller a piece of paper with his name, his grandfather's name, and a number on it.

            "Oh yes, we've been waiting for you, Mr. Taylor," the clerk said. He rose from his chair and stepped out from behind the station. "If you would please follow me."

            Tristen swallowed nervously as he walked behind the clerk. He was led into another part of the bank and shown into a small room with a table against the wall and a chair.

            "Just wait here for a few minutes and I will be right back," the clerk said.

            Tristen nodded. "Sure." He set his backpack on the floor and sat down in the chair, pondering why he had the feeling that the events of today would lead to something more, and possibly at a destructive level.

            The clerk returned carrying a rather large safety deposit box and set it on the table. "Here you are, sir," he smiled. "The door will be locked on the outside so that no one will disturb you. Just press the button next to the doorframe when you are finished and one of us will assist you."

            "Thank you," Tristen said and the clerk shut the door. Turning to the box, Tristen pulled out his wallet and removed the other paper that had been included in the letter, containing the two combination codes for the safety deposit box. He entered the codes and the locks clicked.

            Putting the paper back in his wallet, Tristen slowly opened the lid. Inside there was a brown paper package tied up with some kind of string and a small envelope with his name on it. His hands shook slightly as he removed the envelope from the box and opened it. He immediately slammed it onto the table.

            The letter was dated the day Tristen was born.

_            Tristen,_

_            By the time you read this letter, the __Battle__City__ Tournament will have ended two years ago. And your friend, the one who will have the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh with him, will be the victor. I can imagine the shock you will have from reading this but there are many things that I could not write in my journal from my last visit to __Egypt__._

_            The woman who told me about the Sisters of the Moon knew what was going to happen. Her name was Esiarenna. She had a Millennium Item, the Necklace, and was able to see the past and the future with it. Esiarenna foresaw your birth and said that you are one of the Children, chosen by the god, Osiris. You are one of the guardians of the Sisters of the Moon, and you are also the Keeper of what this box contains. _

_            The Daughter of __Isis__ wrote it herself, as commanded by her Mother. Please, Tristen, no matter what, you cannot let it fall into the hands of the Black Scorpion. You must also find the other two and give them to their chosen Keepers._

_            Esiarenna also has one request._

_            Please let Rashid, Ishizu, Marik and Malik know that she is sorry._

            Tristen stared at the letter for a long time. He put it back into the envelope and faced the box, almost afraid to unwrap the package it contained. With shaking hands, he removed it and untied the string. Slowly, he removed the paper. It was a book made out of metal, covered with hieroglyphs. From the descriptions the Ishtar family had told her, Tristen knew exactly what he was now holding.

            It was the Book of Shadows.

            The very same book that held the instructions on how the Millennium Items were created.

            "Oh my God..." Tristen whispered. He ran his fingers over it, almost feeling the power of the dark secrets it held. His watch beeped. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

            Tristen quickly put the Book of Shadows, the letters, and even the brown paper in his backpack. He didn't want to leave anything. Finished, he pressed the button by the doorframe and waited. A few moments later, the teller opened the door.

            "Finished, sir?" he asked with a smile.

            "Yes, I am, thank you," Tristen did his best to remain calm. "Is there anything I need to sign or pay for?"

            "Oh no, sir, everything was taken care of years ago. Your grandfather paid in advance when he opened his account here--he paid for the exact amount of time that the box would be used." He shrugged. "Amazing, isn't it?"

            "Indeed," Tristen forced a smile. "Thank you, again."

            "You're welcome, Mr. Taylor and have a good day."

            Tristen nodded and left the bank, literally forcing himself to walk a steady and normal pace to his bike. He quickly put his backpack in the storage box, right in top of his tux--the possibility of it becoming more wrinkled was far from his mind. He secured everything and started up his bike, speeding towards Kaiba mansion.

**Author's Note:**

Heikou: Well first the necklace. Who would've thought there would be a deity for just about anything?

Janime: I'll say.

Heikou: But then again, the image of the goddess of pregnant women had the head of a hippo, sagging breasts (and I mean grandma sagging) and a tail of a croc.

Janime: How many gods were there in Egypt?

Heikou: um... lemme see... Sobek, Anubis, Ra, Nut, Geb, Isis, Horus, Osiris... counts on fingers 231.

Janime: eyes wide are you sure?

Heikou: that's what the website says. Geez they must have a deity for everything!

pantheon.org /areas /mythology /africa /egyptian /articles.html

Janime: Coolness.

Heikou: Makes you wonder how they remembered them all.

Janime: No wonder there were so many priests. (points to fic) And the plot thickens!

Heikou: That's right! Tristen now has the Book of Shadows! And we can make little guesses as to what his grandpa meant by "the other two" that was mentioned in the letter.

Janime: Sorry, no spoilers this time. Btw, I'm off to Chicago this weekend.

Heikou: So the fic is gonna be kinda on hold until she gets back. hey take lots of pictures!

Janime: Naturally! (packing while singing "Leaving on a Jet Plane")


	17. Ceremonial Disturbance

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Seventeen

Ceremonial Disturbance

            Even in such short notice everything had been set up and the wedding was being held outside. A carpeted rug led from the back door to the gazebo where the white roses and lights were still up to add to the effect. Chairs had been set up on either side with family members and friends up front and the reporters taking the back. The people were talking quietly to one another as they made sure everything was in order. Mokuba even had a video camera on, taping anything and everything.

            Katsuya was lying at Keriam's feet, enjoying the sunshine and watching with an alert eye. Reporters wanted to ask if the large animal was a wolf since it looked like one but every time any one of them came to close he just growled and they backed off.

            "Wow this is some turn out," Joey said, looking around.

            "Can you blame them? At least they have an invitation," Keriam smiled at him.

            "Yeah you're right. And everyone made it. Except Tristen."

            "He said he'll be coming and he's not one to be late," Tea spoke up.

            "Yeah I know. Just what could be more important than this?"

            "You can ask him later, he just arrived." Sure enough the young man came running into view, slowing down and smoothing out the faint wrinkles of his suit. Going to the left side of the yard he sat next to Serenity and took a deep breath.

            "Made it," he panted softly.

            Serenity giggled softly at him. "Did you run all the way over here?" she teased.

            "I feel like it. Least I didn't miss anything."

            Bakura was just sitting quietly, ignoring Ryou when he had demanded to know why he went out the bathroom window. He said simply he needed to do something alone. Sighing deeply he watched as Malik fidgeted in his seat. Mokuba had another suit that he let him borrow but it didn't mean he had to like it. Marik was sitting on the other side of the ten-year-old and kept pestering the thief on what he won on eBay.

            The music starting playing and everyone scrambled for their seats. Mokuba quickly placed the camcorder on its stand and took his position at the alter. His hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail so it wasn't as wild looking as it usual was. Once everyone was in their place the wedding march began and everyone stood.

            Cheri slowly made her way down the aisle, the veil over her face as in Egypt but around her neck was the necklace Bakura had given her. As she slowly made her way to the gazebo the cameras flashed and reporters spoke quietly to their cameramen but she ignored it all. All that mattered was the man she was walking towards. Once she reached her destination she smiled. Seto smiled back and took her right hand within his left, both of them turning to the priest.

            The priest nodded to them and spoke up in a clear, strong voice. "We are gathered here today to witness the remarriage of these two young people. Be there any who wish to speak of why these two should not be together, let him or her speak now or forever hold their peace."

            Sure enough there were several people who didn't want them to wed, mainly the girls from their school who wanted Seto for themselves but a piercing glare from the friends and family and they kept their mouths shut. Bakura could feel the stares from the others but ignored them. He wanted to jump up, say this wasn't right, and take Cheri as his own but he had meant what he said.

            _As long as she's happy, I'm happy for her, _he said to himself.

            Cheri looked over at him before smiling, thanking him and turned back to the priest.

            Keriam smiled as she watched her best friend. She let her right hand drop from her bouquet to take hold of Joey's, which he squeezed tightly.

            Katsuya suddenly jumped up and started growling. Before Keriam could grab him, the large wolf jumped out onto the carpet, blocking the path to the gazebo.

            "What's with him?" Marik asked.

            "Don't look at me," said Bakura.

            _Something's not right,_ Keriam thought. "Sorry!" she quickly rose from her seat. "Katsuya! Get over here!" She took hold of the blue collar around his neck and tried pulling him away, but the Silver Fang stayed where he was.

            "What's the matter with you?" Keriam whispered to her wolf. A dark feeling came over her; she looked at Seto and Cheri. _He's protecting them!_ "Cheri! Seto!"

            Just as the couple turned, a shadow flew through the crowd of photographers at an incredible speed. Katsuya broke free of Keriam's grip on his collar and leapt at the shadow, tackling it to the ground.

            "Infernal mongrel!" the shadow growled, a flash of metal and the wolf yelped in pain. The person kicked him off before jumping to his feet. He had bluish-gray hair falling past his shoulders with a metal eye patch over the right side of his face, armed with a pair short swords and wore an outfit of red/dark gray. But what really stood apart was the tattoo of a scorpion in black on the outside of his right, upper arm.

            Tea's eyes widen as she felt herself tremble. "The mark of the Dark Scorpion Clan…"

            Seto immediately moved to stand before Cheri but a loud rumble suddenly shook the ground. This sent many people to hit the ground and/or begin to panic as they tried to run inside but kept running into one another or tripping over chairs. A kid with spiky blonde hair wore a red bandana around his head with a matching tattoo on his arm as well seemed to be the cause of the shakes. He lifted the large mallet over his head and struck the ground once more, causing another rumble as even more people fell.

            Yugi knelt on the ground, trying to calm Tea down but she continued to tremble. "Yami, people are going to get hurt if this continues!" he shouted over the noise.

            "I know but something isn't right here. And if these two are here then the others-" he stopped when he heard a piercing cry. A man, bearing a jagged scar down the length of his face over his right eye, with thick, bulging muscles appeared from the shadows and with a war cry swung a long-handled mace onto the table set outside, thereby smashing it into splinters. Yami wasted no time in trying to direct everyone back into the mansion.

            Bakura growled as he quickly moved to Katsuya's side, frowning as he examined the wound. That sword had missed the chest cavity but sunk deeply into the high leg, giving it a deep gash that continued to bleed and mat the fur. He was surprised the wolf could still move his leg. Cursing he lifted him up, ignoring his struggles to be set free and quickly handed him to Joey.

            "Oh no Katsuya! What's going on here?" he asked.

            "Hell if I know just get him inside."

            Cheri swallowed as she watched the chaos ensuring but she heard something behind them. Quickly turning she held her arms up and the braces on her wrists glowed. The silver blades appeared and quickly deflected a pair of daggers that had been aimed for her husband's back. "Who did that?!" she demanded.

            A man slowly appeared from shadows. He had chestnut brown hair, a pair of round, wire frame glasses and wore the same outfits as the others along with the scorpion tattoo. He easily caught the daggers as they came back at him and slowly headed towards them. Stopping, he stared at her.

            "Meanae…" he said softly.

            Cheri blinked as she slowly lowered her arms. "Who… are you?"

            "You do not remember me? Meanae, it's me! Your brother!"

            "I-I don't have a brother." She 'eeped' when he moved swiftly towards her, grabbing her upper arms tightly. "Let go!"

            "It's me, Cliff! How can you not know your own brother?!" he fairly shouted, shaking her a bit as if trying to force her to remember.

            "Let her go!!" Seto yelled. Charging his fist connected with the man's face but Cliff landed on his feet, rubbing the side of his face. "Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

            She could only nod before gasping but it was too late. The blonde had tackled the brunette and the two of them fell to the ground, trying to beat the other senseless. "Seto!!" Cheri made to help him but someone grabbed her arm. "Let go-Heeey put me down!!" She didn't have time to do anything as the one who grabbed her arm hefted her over a pair of strong shoulders.

--

            Tristen held onto to Serenity's arm tightly and guided her to the mansion, following behind Joey and Katsuya. Before they could get inside, the young man with the mallet appeared before them. Tristen moved in front of Serenity.

            "The girl is no concern of mine," Chick said. "Where is it?"

            "Where's what?" Joey asked.

            "I was not speaking to you; I was speaking to the Keeper."

            Joey and Serenity looked at Tristen.

            "The book, Keeper," said Chick. "Give it to me."

            Tristen swallowed hard. "I don't have it." He wasn't lying. The moment Tristen arrived at Kaiba mansion, he asked Nan to put his backpack into a strong safe.

            "But you were near it recently," the Dark Scorpion walked towards him. "The power is still resonating from you."

            "What is he talking about?" Joey demanded as they started backing off.

            "I'll explain later," Tristen answered, his eyes never leaving the warrior before him.

            Chick's beady eyes bore into his as his face turned into a fierce scowl. "So you will not tell me where it is hidden. Then how about if those you care about are in danger?!" Lifting the mallet once more he brought it down only to have the ground under their feet shift and crack. Joey couldn't help but fall back, Katsuya landed a bit rough but he growled angrily. Serenity was terrified as she held on tightly to her boyfriend but her eyes widen as the ground under her feet shifted. She screamed as she fell but managed to grab the edge at the last moment.

            "Serenity!!" Tristen whirled and reached to grab her hands but a hard blow came to him in the side, feeling his ribs nearly snap under the pressure.

            "Serenity!! Tristen!!" Joey crawled over to his baby sister and grabbed her arm, trying very hard to pull her up but any movement they made the ground shift. "Sis, try to hold on!"

            "I-I'm scared!!" she cried, tears falling from his green-brown eyes.

            "I know just hold on! I'm not letting you go."

            Chick slowly approached the young man, holding the massive mallet easily over his shoulders. He watched as the young Keeper struggled to sit up, wrapping an arm around his sides as he struggled to breathe. "Tell me where the Book of Shadows is hidden, Keeper. Or you will watch as these two fall into the world of demons."

            _Book of Shadows?_ Joey's eyes widen as he kept his grip tight on Serenity. "Tris don't tell him!! That book could mean the end to us if they fall into the wrong hands!!"

            The young man tried to get up but that blow to his ribs was killing him. It even hurt to breathe but he couldn't let them fall. _Grandpa… what do I do? If I give him the book everything will be destroyed. If I don't, Joey, Serenity, and others will die._ "I told you… I don't have it. I don't even know where it's hidden." He cried out in more pain as the warrior stomped over and gave a swift kick to his bruised side, hearing a rib snap.

            "You're just as pathetic as the Keepers before you!! Very well, we will find the book with, or without your help." Lifting the mallet he prepared to bring it down once and for all but he never got the chance. On three good legs Katsuya charged and thanks to Chick's height, managed to wrap his razor sharp fangs around the boy's arm.

            Keriam came out in time as her wolf launched his attack, doing everything in his power to keep the boy from swinging the mallet but unfortunately the weapon flew out of his hand and hit the ground. The rumble, although weaker than the ones before, made the ground rumble, causing Serenity's hand to slip from Joey's.

            "NO!!!!" The blond haired youth screamed, still trying desperately to reach her. Even if he managed to summon the Wings of Isis he would be too late. Keriam however, wasted no time in jumping after the young woman. "Keriam don't!!"

            _I have to reach her in time!_ she thought to herself desperately, falling into a sharp nose dive that just as soon as she was close to Serenity she held her arms out to her. "Serenity!"

            "Keriam!" She held her arms out to her in instinct. As soon as she could wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly. "What are we going to do??"

            "Just hold on tight." _Isis__, please give me strength._ Holding her tightly she closed her eyes and concentrated. From her back the six lines representing her wings glowed and in a flurry of feathers were released. Snapping her wings forward she went into a sharp dive upward, racing to beat the clock, as it were. When they finally broke the surface she watched as Chick managed to throw Katsuya off. But what drew her attention was the mark of the Dark Scorpion in the shape of a tattoo on his arm.

            _What the?!_

            Chick looked up at Keriam and cursed. The fairy of light was much stronger than he was but at least he knew what the Keeper looked like and that he did have the book, if not on him.

            "Another time, Keeper! We will be back for the book!" Grabbing his mallet he jumped into the spilt earth. Joey watched numbly as he faded from view but he quickly crawled back when the earth rumbled and came together. It was as if it was never unstable.

            "Joey! Tristen!"

            "Huh? Serenity! Keriam!"

            Keriam landed and released the young girl, watching as she ran and embraced her brother tightly. He looked at him, thanking her. She smiled. Once he was sure his baby sister was fine he let her go only to watch her try to help Tristen to stand. Opening his arms he gathered his angel into his arms, holding her tightly.

            "Something is seriously wrong, Ker. Big time."

            "I know. That boy right now, I saw a tattoo of a black scorpion on his arm."

            "I can beat that. Tristen has the Book of Shadows."

--

            "Yugi look out!!" Yami shouted just in time as he tackled his light and the young dancer to the ground. Where they had been standing the ground was now a crater and the chairs were nothing but piles of broken wood. Yami growled as he stood. "How dare you attack those under my protection!!"

            Gorg looked at them, one of his eyes a stark white. "The Daughter of Osiris must die… so that the Child of the Scorpion may live," he said in a deep rumble. He lifted the long handled mace in a thick hand easily from the crater he had just made. "Step aside…"

            "No!! I will not let you hurt them!!"

            "Yami!" Tea cried. "Don't let him get too close! He'll kill you!"

            "No, he won't." Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. Quickly searching through, he removed his two Dark Magicians. "Tea!"

            Taking the cards from her boyfriend, Tea held them up and began to sing. A red glow surrounded them and the cards turned to vapor. Moments later, the red and violet Dark Magicians stood in front of Yugi and Tea.

            "What do you say, Arcaida?" the violet one asked.

            "After you," the red clad spell caster bowed slightly.

            The mage held his staff out as a warning threat. "We are more powerful than you, Gorg. I suggest you leave or you will be sent to the Graveyard."

            The warrior seemed to stare at him blankly, but his sight shifted to Tea. "She must die... we will not lose her again!" Lifting the mace he brought it down on the mage.

            "Dark Magic Attack!" A blast of power caused the weapon to be knocked out of his hands where it landed a few yards away from them. "Are you insane?!"

            "We of the Dark Scorpion Clan are no different from you and the others... we would lay our lives down for each other and our master."

            "At least we don't kill innocent people!" Arcaida shouted, gripping his staff tightly. "You will not hurt the Daughter of Osiris!"

            Gorg growled but knew he would be powerless against both mages. "You cannot protect her always... a parting gift!!" Yelling he brought his clenched fists together and slammed them into the ground before them. The earth shook as ridges formed, threatening serious harm. Both spellcasters cast a protection spell even as the ground still shook under their feet but Gorg was gone along with his weapon.

--

            "Put me down!" Cheri yelled.

            "Be calm, princess," said the man as he quickly ran from the gazebo with Cheri over his shoulder; she was kicking and trying to stab her wrist blades into his back, but the armor he had on prevented the sharp objects from harming him.

            Cliff knocked Seto into the railing and followed after Cheri and her captor. "Don Zaloog, she doesn't recognize me!" Cliff said in disbelief.

            "And I should?!" Cheri swung at the other Scorpion member.

            Don and Cliff jumped from the ground to the porch roof and looked at the yard below. Chick and Gorg soon joined them.

            "Well?" Cliff looked at them.

            "She summoned two Dark Magicians," said Gorg.

            "The Keeper didn't have the Book," Chick responded.

            Despite her struggling, Cheri heard every word. She wasn't surprised that Tea had summoned Yugi's Magicians but what book? And what Keeper? Shadi hadn't been around in months.

            "We can come back for those later," said Don. "Right now we bring the princess back to his majesty."

            "I am not going anywhere with you!" Cheri yelled at them. "Put me down!"

            "Meanae, please," Cliff begged as he moved to look at her. "You must remember, little sister. When you died the Scorpion King used his power to have you reincarnated as-"

            He stopped as the area around them turned into a black and purple fog. Eyes and mouths appeared in the mist-like wall and opened.

            Cheri couldn't help smiling. There was only one person on the mansion grounds that had this card.

            A mouth opened wide not far from them. "It would be wise on your part," Bakura's voice floated out followed by the thief himself, "to do what she said." He glared at the four men. "Let her go."

            Immediately the men moved into an attack position with their leader just slightly behind them. "Why should we listen to a mortal such as yourself?" Don Zaloog asked.

            "I may be a mortal right now but I can cause more damage than you realize," he said with an evil smirk.

            "We do not have the time to play games. Gorg!" The largest of the Scorpions moved forward and swung his mace at the thief's head.

            "Bakura, no!!" Cheri cried.

            The mace went through Bakura and he vanished.

            Gorg regained his balance and stared at the now empty spot. "What the?"

            Don felt Cheri pulled away from him and something slammed into his back, knocking the Scorpion Leader to the roof shingles.

            Bakura gathered Cheri into his arms and bolted across the roof into another open mouth. Cheri had to close her eyes as they went through and when she opened them, they were outside the dark fog.

            Bakura smirked at her. "That should keep them busy."

            A loud bang echoed and the fog vanished. The four Scorpions glared at them.

            Cheri looked up at her savior. "You were saying?"

            "So give me fifty lashes with a wet noodle," Bakura shrugged.

            Cliff's eyes narrowed as he held his dagger tightly in his hand. "How dare you touch my sister!!" he yelled.

            Bakura blinked. "Sister?" He looked at Cheri. "You have a brother?"

            She glared at him. "You know I don't!"

            "Your Magic and Traps won't work against us, mortal. And we are not leaving without our princess," Don Zaloog said as he slowly approached them.

            "You have no where to turn unless you wish to fall to your death," Chick added with a grin.

            Sure enough, there was really no way to get through them without jumping down but if they did jump the odds of breaking something was too high. But the thief was not going to hand Cheri over so easily either. Setting her down he gently pushed her to stand behind him as he reached into his pocket to withdraw another card.

            "I am not going to give up without a fight so bring it on," he taunted.

            "Bakura are you crazy?! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" Cheri pleaded, holding onto the back of his sport's coat.

            "I've gone against worse odds, Cheri. Besides, if I had to pick I would rather you be with Kaiba than these pathetic men."

            Gorg growled angrily. "We were the best warriors of Egypt and we will not be denied!" he shouted, lifting his mace once more.

            "Meanae please! Come back with us, where you belong!" Cliff tried pleading with Cheri. "Come back to your true family!"

            "I am with my family just, leave me alone!" The bite began to ache painfully but then it started to travel up her arm, stopping at her upper arm just before reaching her shoulder. She felt a painful, stinging sensation she just reached up to hold her arm. _What's going on with me?_ she asked herself a bit fearfully.

            Bakura glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

            "I don't know... my arm..."

            "She's awakening," said Chick. "Princess, you must remember!"

            "Shut up!" Cheri screamed.

            "I think you better let me handle them, thief." A ripple appeared next to Bakura, and Shadi emerged.

            "Where the hell have you been?" Bakura demanded.

            Shadi stepped towards the four Scorpion members. "Get the Daughter of Anubis to safety."

            _For once you have a good idea,_ Bakura thought. He picked Cheri up and jumped to the next roof.

            "Meanae! Who are you to stand in our way?!" Cliff demanded.

            "I am a guardian and I will not let you kidnap my friend," Shadi said calmly.

            "No one, mortal or guardian, shall stop us. Dark Scorpions attack!!" Don Zaloog commanded. The men obeyed without question but they clearly under estimated the robed man as he dodged all attacks directed at him while keeping his sense of balance steady. He did not attack them directly but he was swift. Don Zaloog frowned, seeing that this wouldn't be easy but they couldn't leave without their princess since she was so close to awakening.

            "Cliff, go after Meanae. We shall handle this guardian."

            "As you wish." Bowing quickly he went after Bakura and Cheri.

            "You will not leave!" Shadi made to go after the young man but jumped to the side. Where he once stood were nothing but shattered roof shingles, courtesy of Chick's mallet. He was surrounded by all sides with no way out. _I had hoped it wouldn't have come to this, _he thought to himself but reached into his sleeve for his deck.

--

            "Seto! Seto wake up!" Yami shouted, lightly shaking the CEO.

            Seto groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to focus but he had a terrible pain in his back and head. "What the hell hit me?" he groaned.

            "You hit your head when you were thrown into the railing. Give me your hand." Helping him to stand Yami looked him over. He wasn't seriously injured but then again how could he tell? "We have to get you inside."

            "No! I need to find Cheri." He made to push the former pharaoh out of the way but nearly fell. Gritting his teeth he held his head and stood still until the world stopped spinning. "Damnit… I think I have a concussion."

            "Cheri's fine. Bakura is watching her but it isn't safe out here. I know you want to go after her but you can barely stand on your own feet."

            "He's right, Seto. You're in no condition to do anything, especially fighting those people. They wouldn't hesitate to kill you," Ryou added as he took Seto's other arm and looped it over his shoulders. "Besides, Keriam and Tea are gonna try to find Cheri and Bakura."

            "What about those men?" he asked, wishing he wasn't so weak right now.

            "Shadi decided to pay a visit and is taking care of them right now."

--

            Bakura knew without looking over his shoulder that someone was following him and Cheri as the thief ran across the roof. He stopped and looked down at the large in-ground pool below them.

            Cheri looked up at him with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're not thinking-"

            "You know how to swim?" Bakura backed up a few steps.

            "Not in my wedding dre-EEEEEEEEESS!!"

            Cheri screamed as Bakura ran and jumped off the roof. She held onto him tightly as they descended and splashed into the cool water. Moments later they surfaced; Cheri gagged a little and spit water into Bakura's face. "Sorry," she coughed.

            "Don't worry about it," said the thief. He hooked one arm around Cheri and they swam to the edge of the pool.

            "Cheri! Bakura!" Keriam and Tea ran to the pool and helped them out.

            "Are you guys okay?" asked Keriam.

            "I've had better days," Cheri wiped her face with her sleeve.

            "Well, they say your wedding day is supposed to be exiting," Tea smiled.

            "Not this exciting." She struggled to her feet, looking at her now soaked wedding dress. "I'm not sure if I should start crying or laughing."

            Bakura's eyes narrowed as he slowly pushed Cheri behind him. "That'll have to wait."

            Cliff watched them from the other side of the pool, slowly standing as he held the dagger tightly in his hand. He watched as the fairy and female spellcaster stood before his sister. The man that had taken her was glaring at him angrily but at either side of the group were the violet and red mages. He frowned but looked behind him as the other Black Scorpions joined him. "Don Zaloog?"

            "We must go. The Gravekeepers have been summoned," he said in a monotone. Sure enough, eight people dressed in dark clothing, each varying in style landed softly on the ground. Each armed with a weapon they parted and Shadi stepped forward. He said nothing but it was obvious to see that he was the one who had summoned them. "We must go now."

            Cliff's eyes widen. "We cannot leave Meanae! I will not abandon my sister!" he shouted.

            "We must retreat or else all will be for not!! Black Scorpions retreat!!" Their bodies became enshrouded in darkness and seem to melt into the ground like shadows before flittering away. They were gone.

            Cheri shivered lightly but it wasn't from the breezes or her wet dress, it was something deep inside. She reached up to hold her arm once more, almost afraid to see what was there on her skin.

--

            "Could someone please tell me why I am getting all this attention?" Cheri asked no one in particular. She was now in dry clothes and sitting on the couch, leaning against her husband.

            Seto had his arm wrapped around her as he looked at the new alive Duel Monsters that were now standing in his living room.

            Yami, Marik, and Bakura used their powers to alter the memories of the press and everyone else on the mansion grounds. For some reason it didn't affect Rose and her daughter had to explain a few things. This caused the older woman to faint and she was still asleep in her room.

            Keriam healed any wounds that were discovered, making sure she healed Katsuya. The large wolf was sprawled out by her feet looking somewhat dazed.

            "Before we do," Keriam spoke, "Tristen, isn't there something you should show everyone?"

            The brown-haired young man swallowed before pulling his backpack onto his lap. He unzipped it and removed the metal book from inside.

            Yami rose from his seat and stepped closer. "That's... the Book of Shadows..."

            "My grandfather had it," Tristen pulled out the letter and read it aloud. When he finished, everyone looked at Malik and Marik. Both boys were in utter shock.

            "Who's Esiarenna?" Yugi asked.

            "Our grandmother," said Malik.

            "This just keeps getting better and better," Bakura said and walked over to Tristen. "So, the Book of Shadows-" and he found himself on the floor pinned by Ryou, Marik, and Yami with several glares from those still standing.

            "Don't even think about it," said Ryou.

            Bakura held his hands up. "I'll be a good boy."

            "That's why that kid with the mallet kept calling you Keeper," Joey spoke up. "Apparently, this king of theirs wants it but why?"

            Yami stood and returned to his seat. "The Book of Shadows is dangerous in itself and in the wrong hands-" he glanced at the King of Thieves for a moment; "Let's just say we have a better chance with the Shadow Realm merging with our world."

            Seto sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I don't even want to begin to picture that."

            "Back to the letter, father never spoke much about our grandmother, just that she had abandoned the clan but deep down inside Ishizu and I never believed that," Malik thought out loud.

            "Maybe she knew what would happen if it stayed in your family," Tea summed up. "I don't mean to sound mean but if you had that kind of power back when you were trying to kill us-"

            "We would have succeeded but then would have never met Keriam and Cheri," Marik finished. "So what's this business about 'find the other two and give them to their chosen Keepers'?"

            "Honestly? I have no idea but I know one thing's for certain. We can't let this fall into those Scorpions' hand."

            "And we're back at the beginning. Why is it that everything seems to revolve around him?" Cheri muttered, reaching up to rub her arm. When she had changed she didn't dare look at her arm but now every time someone mentioned the Black Scorpion that area would begin itching. She almost felt like crawling the skin off.

--

            Rose kept drifting in and out of consciousness--the dreams she was having didn't make any sense. Duel Monsters, Cheri, Tea, and Keriam dressed in Egyptian clothing. Stone tablets with the three Egyptian Gods on them. Anubis, Osiris, Ra, Isis...

            She was getting too old to have this kind of stress.

            Rolling on to her right side, Rose hugged a pillow close and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep again.

            She opened her eyes but blinked and slowly sat up. She wasn't in the bedroom at Kaiba mansion but she had no idea where she was in the first place. She looked around, finding herself in what looked like a desert. Frowning she slowly stood and looked around. There was nothing in sight and to be honest, it was scaring her a bit.

            "What's going on? Where am I?" she asked. A sudden wind blew up the sand that she lifted her arms, shielding her eyes but just as quickly as it came it left. She lowered her arms and gasped. What lay before her looked like the ruined remains of a grand city. It looked like the sudden wind unearthed it but why? "I know I'm going to regret this." She sighed and entered the ruins.

            The first thing that caught her eyes was the images along the broken walls. They looked like those Duel Monsters but what did it mean. She moved carefully through the ruins, watching her step but why was she here? What was she suppose to be looking for? _I am really too old for this, _she thought to herself.

            A flutter of white from the side caught her eye. Rose turned and looked down the alleyway. "Hello?"

            Slowly a young girl came into view. She was very pale and her hair was a strange light blue color that it was almost white. Her eyes were colored sapphire blue and they seemed to reveal that the girl held a great amount of power in her soul.

            They looked at each other for a long time. After what seemed like hours, the girl spoke.

            "You did become her mother in this life..."

            "What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

            "You wished then that she was of your blood," the girl continued, "and she was born from you."

            "I don't understand. Who are you?"

            "Kisara," she smiled. "I am a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

            _Blue Eyes...?_ "That's from a card game," said Rose. "It was created by Maximilian Pegasus."

            "He created this version of the Shadow Games. The more duelists play when the Shadow Realm's power is seeping into your world, the more likely their Duel Monsters will come to life."

            "How do you know all this?"

            "Five thousand years ago, when your daughter's husband was once the High Priest Seth, he saved me from being killed in the market." Kisara lowered her eyes briefly. "He was one of the Seven who were chosen to use the Millennium Items. They knew what my soul was, but Seth could not bring himself to kill me. Instead, his father then, Akunadin, was the one who killed me. Before I died, I killed him, and Seth was free from his father's control."

            Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing.

            "I was not Akunadin's only victim," Kisara went on, "but I was his last. After what he did to his mistress and unborn son, I was glad to end his life."

            "He killed them?" Rose asked.

            "I took the baby's soul with me into the Valley of the Dead. After Anubis weighed my heart, I begged Osiris to let the child's soul be reborn so that he may be reunited with his older brother one day. He agreed and sent me with him to keep watch until that time came." Kisara smiled happily. "And it has. The two lost brothers are united."

            "Mokuba..." Rose whispered. "Are you still with him?

            "I am," Kisara nodded. "If the Shadow Realm flows into your world, then my powers as a Blue Eyes White Dragon will awaken in Mokuba. He is not ready to control such power."

            "I don't know much of what's going on but, if this power is so great, it could possibly kill him," she summed up. "But how can I help? I know next to nothing about dueling or what's going on."

            "You have been helping whether your realize it or not," she smiled gently at her. "You have been there for your daughter and Mokuba as well. He sees you as a mother as he does to Nan. Please, continue to protect him?"

            Rose nodded without hesitation. "I love the little guy. He's great and I don't know what I can do but I'll try my best."

            "You will know what to do when the time comes," Kisara smiled, "Zashida..."

--

            Rose jumped awake and looked around her, sighing when she realized that she was in one of Seto's guestrooms. "I am definitely too old for this," she said and climbed out of bed. She left the room and headed downstairs towards the living room.

            Everyone was still there, and the two Dark Magicians that Tea had summoned bowed to Rose when she entered.

            "You guys really shouldn't do that," Rose smiled, "I might get used to it."

            "Are you okay, mom?" Cheri asked.

            Rose sat beside her daughter and son-in-law. "It's a lot to digest," she smiled lightly. "You've told a few good ones, sweetie, but nothing will top this one."

            "Because it's true," said Seto.

            "I've come to terms with that," Rose nodded. Her mind went back to the dream she had earlier, debating if she should tell them about the girl, Kisara. _No, not now,_ Rose sighed. _They have enough to worry about. If anything similar about it is mentioned, then I'll tell them._

            "So what do we do now?" Malik asked.

            "For one thing this book cannot fall into those Scorpions' hands," Tristen said as he looked at said item in his hands. "Kaiba, I know I shouldn't be asking this since the book was entrusted to me, but can you keep it in one of your safes? They know I'm the Keeper but they have no idea where the book was hidden or else they would have been after it instead of me."

            Seto frowned as he thought it over. "Alright… but no one outside of this room is suppose to know I have it."

            "Who would believe us?" Ryou added, trying to make a jest.

            Tea was quiet but something had been bugging her since the arrival of those four men. The one with the glasses kept calling Cheri his sister but she was an only child. _Now that I think about it, they seemed very anxious to take her with them but had no intention of harming her,_ she thought to herself. _Is she really the one who tried to kill me in my dream or was it just a coincidence?_

            "Tea?"

            She blinked and looked up. "Huh?"

            "I asked if you were alright," Yugi asked.

            "You looked like you were spacing out," Joey added.

            "I'm fine just…" Biting her lip she looked up at the two mages. "Who were those men and why did they have a tattoo of the black scorpion on their arms?" The mages stiffened and looked at each other but said nothing. Tea knew they were hiding something but they didn't seem to want to speak up. Frowning she narrowed her eyes at them. "If you don't tell us I'll go into the Shadow Realm and find out myself." Sure it was a bluff since she had never been there and had no idea how to get there but they bought it.

            "Back when the Scorpion King was still alive, he had his own private guard," the violet mage sighed as he began the story. "No one knows how he met them or why but they were very loyal to him. They obeyed him without question and at first acted as a guard but when the Scorpion became greedy they became his most trusted assassins. There only five but together they were a force to be reckoned with."

            "Before the assassin made king had his wife he had tried to take over the capital of Egypt which is now know as Cairo," the red mage spoke up. "With the Army of Anubis at his command he had managed to overtake the city and corner the pharaoh and his priests in his throne room with his group of assassins. But they summoned their monsters and engaged in battle. The Scorpion King and Pharaoh fought but just as the Scorpion was about to kill him one of the monsters tried to kill him from behind." At this point he closed his eyes tightly. "One of the assassins managed to protect him but was killed in the process. They vowed revenge and retreated back to their kingdom."

            "But why are they after her?" Rose asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

            The red mage slowly opened his eyes but it was the one in violet who answered that question. "… The one who risked her life for her king was known as Meanae the Thorn, the only female assassin of the Black Scorpion clan. The one who killed her… was the Dark Magician Girl."

            All eyes in the room went to the Daughter of Osiris, whose own eyes were extremely wide and she had paled several shades.

            Yugi took her hand. "I guess I should have gotten your Magician of Fate card instead."

            "Too late for that now, isn't it," Tea smiled nervously.

            "So what happened to Meanae?" asked Joey.

            "Her soul didn't pass to the underworld," Shadi finally spoke, "which normally happens after a person's life has ended. Instead the Scorpion King kept Meanae's soul and with the help of his newly wedded wife-"

            "She was the Daughter of Anubis," Cheri cut in. "She allowed Meanae to be reborn as her child. But she tricked the Scorpion King into giving her his land, his power, and his soul. When he found out, he killed the Daughter of Anubis. But Anubis took down the Scorpion King, and he allowed his priestess to live long enough to give birth and name her successor."

            Cheri turned to Seto. "I'm the Scorpion King's daughter..."

            Seto didn't say anything; he just pulled his wife to him and held her tightly.

            "So that's why that guy was calling you his sister," Bakura said.

            "It also explains why they were after Tea," Yami said; he gave the brunette girl an apologetic look as he spoke. "They don't want history repeating itself."

            Rose was very quiet but deep down inside she was scared but not for herself. For her daughter and everyone else. "This Scorpion King must be stopped once and for all," she said quietly. "He won't rest until he has the book and my daughter back."

            "Mrs. Dante we won't let that happen," Ryou spoke up. "Those warriors are strong but they aren't stupid. I doubt they'll try another attack like today."

            "Not unless they wanna be on the late news," Joey scoffed. "So what do we do now?"

            As everyone began discussing about what should be done, Marik took the opportunity to slip out of the room. He went into Kaiba's office and dialed his sister's number; Rashid picked up and Marik asked for him to have Ishizu on the line as well. Once his sister was on, Marik told them what happened.

            "Great gods of Egypt help us," Ishizu breathed.

            "You're not kidding," Marik said as he leaned against the desk.

            "Why am I getting the feeling this isn't the only reason you called?" Rashid asked.

            Marik took a deep breath. "I have to come back to Egypt," he said, "I have to come home."

            "Brother, they won't let you come back," said Ishizu. "The clan-"

            "I don't give a damn about what they said! This is more important than family honor and traditions!" Marik stopped. "I'm sorry, Ishizu."

            "Marik, it won't be easy to convince them to listen to you," said Rashid.

            "I know I was exiled for what I did... and there's nothing I can do to change the past, but I'm going to make sure that the future is set right."

            Silence hung on both ends before Ishizu spoke, "When will you be here?"

            "Depends if Kaiba lets me use his plane," said Marik. "If not, I'll call you with the flight details."

            "And Malik?"

            "I'll bring him with me. Maybe when they see him, they'll believe."

            "Alright," Rashid said, "we'll wait for your call and we'll see you at the airport."

            "Okay, and please don't let them know I'm coming." Marik hung up the phone and sighed. Straightening himself, Marik left the office. He stopped short when he saw Keriam, Joey, and Katsuya standing in the hallway.

            "Planning a little vacation?" Joey asked.

            Marik looked at them. "Eavesdropping, were you then?"

            "They'll kill you if you go back," said Keriam.

            "I'm willing to take that risk."

            "And Malik? You're going to risk him too?"

            "His soul is pure and unsoiled," said Marik. "Not like mine is. He didn't kill anyone."

            _Neither did you,_ Keriam thought.

            "So I guess nothing we can say will stop you from walking into a deathtrap," Joey surmised.

            "Not a word," said Marik.

            Joey looked at Keriam. "Guess it's settled."

            Marik frowned. "What's settled?"

            "Whether you like it or not, Marik," said Keriam, "we're going with you."

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Welcome home! How was your vacation? How was Ozzfest?

Janime: Had a blast with my aunt and her grandkids. Ozzfest was okay. The lineup wasn't as good as last year's. Lacuna Coil rocked! I got their autographs! ::shows signed band pic::

Heikou: Too cool!! Hey don't forget to share any pictures you took.

Janime: No cameras allowed. ::pouts:: Oh well. Back to fic! What a way to stop a wedding!

Heikou: No kidding. At least the reporters got their fill.

Janime: And Bakura got to see Cheri in a wet dress.

Heikou: A wet wedding dress. Now I'm worried about Marik.

Janime: You and me both. We know this is an evil cliff hanger but this way you'll be coming back for more.

Heikou: And the plot thickens! Hail the Plot Twist Queen!! bows to Janime

Janime: You also have good plots too. This fic is combo of our creativeness.

Heikou: Indeed. We are a good writing pair.

Janime: Should we give them a teaser for the next chapter?

Heikou: Hmm, sure why not. A treat for everyone who's been with us since 'Sisters of the Moon'.

Janime: Treat or torture, I wonder. Okay in the next chapter, Marik and Malik go home to Egypt with Keriam and Joey along for the ride.

Heikou: Naturally the rest of the tribe isn't going to be too happy to see Marik, but imagine their reactions when they see Malik!

Janime: And Ishizu learns something that she would have been told, had her mother lived.


	18. Home Is Where the Hate Is

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Eighteen

Home Is Where the Hate Is

"You're going home?" Bakura asked with wide eyes. "You're running away?"

Marik growled angrily but didn't make a move to strike him. "I am not running away! But I have unfinished business there and it needs to be done. And since I don't trust you in the same room with Malik much less the same country he's coming with me."

Ryou just watched the two darker personas glare at each other. "But, Marik, you were exiled," he said quietly. "What's going to happen when your clan sees you?"

"I don't know," the Egyptian shook his head. "The worse they could do is kill me."

"They better not!" said Yugi.

"We'll make sure of that," Joey told them.

Everyone looked at the blonde. "We?" Tea asked.

"Joey and I are going to Egypt as well," answered Keriam.

"And how do you four plan on getting there?" Seto found himself asking, an odd feeling in his stomach.

Malik looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Can we borrow your plane?"

Seto rolled his eyes. Yup, it was what he expected.

Bakura gave a bark of a laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Tight wad give up his precious plane? Yeah right."

Seto glared at the thief that would have frozen water. "Want to know what it feels like to be a mute?"

"And you know where you can stick the Rod."

Cheri rolled her eyes and smiled at Rose who looked at her for en explanation. "Don't worry mom, they do this every day."

"So whadda ya say, Kaiba? Can we borrow it or not?"

"..." Taking out his cell phone he dialed a number. "Domino airport. This is Seto Kaiba. I need a plane ready to fly to Egypt today for four people. Yes one way trip. I don't care if this is short notice... this is a business trip and if you don't have a ready pilot by the time I get down there you're fired." Without waiting for an answer he closed his phone.

Mokuba just grinned. "That's Seto for you. He tells you to jump and you ask how high."

"Guess we better get packing," Keriam sighed. "Someone please give me an excuse to give to my aunt?"

"Tell her the truth," said Rose. "Just stop before the part where you have wings now."

--

Ishizu may have looked patient while she sat near the arrival gate, but inside she was nervous beyond anything. Plus the morning sickness didn't help her either. Fortunately, Rashid would be distracting the members of their clan long enough for Ishizu to get her brothers, Keriam and Joey from the airport.

_I just hope that they didn't send anyone to check up on me,_ Ishizu thought. Carrying her tribe's heir to become the next leader made everyone rather anxious. Her uncle suggested that Ishizu go back underground until after the baby's birth.

_ Sorry, uncle, but this child will be born under the Ra's light._

"Attention, please, Flight fifteen-one-six will be landing in ten minutes."

She took a deep breathe, trying very hard to quell the stirring in her stomach. "Gods please, let nothing bad happen," she prayed softly, rubbing her tummy.

"Ishizu?"

The young woman looked up and smiled. Standing she was greeted by Marik, Malik, Joey, and Keriam. "You're early."

"Thank Kaiba for that," Keriam smiled.

Malik didn't waste anytime as he ran to his sister and hugged her. "It feels good to be back home."

"You're telling me," Marik sighed but smiled and embraced Ishizu as well. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," his sister smiled, "if one doesn't mind tossing your insides almost every morning."

"Gross," Malik stuck his tongue out. He placed his hands on Ishizu's stomach and smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Joey asked.

Ishizu nodded. Keriam looked at the Ishtar boys. "Why didn't you tell us? I would have brought a gift."

"Custom among our family," Marik explained, "no one tells anyone outside the family unless granted permission by the expecting mother."

"Cheri found out when she and Seto were here but, I'm glad she didn't say anything. Come, we must hurry though." The smile faded as she quickly looked around. "It's not safe out here in the open."

Marik frowned but nodded. "We brought our bags with us so let's go."

"Marik already explained so we can share pleasantries later." Taking Keriam's bag Joey slung them over his shoulders. Moving quickly but not to draw attention to themselves, they headed for the exit of the airport. So far luck was by their side.

--

"They landed," Tea said to Yugi, "Ishizu met them at the airport and escorted them to a discreet hotel."

"That's good," he sighed and slumped on the couch.

"Yugi, you're messing up the sheet."

"I'm sleeping under it anyways, doesn't matter to me what'll look like."

Smiling, Tea yanked the sheet from under her boyfriend, and he landed on the floor.

Yugi sat up and gave Tea a look. "Is this how you treat your sleepover guests? Or are you trying to give your parents the impression we are doing something else?"

"If they don't know already then they're sure to find out soon," she said innocently, placing the sheet back and tucking in the corners.

"I like your parents but I do not want them to accidentally walk in on us. Bad enough Yami does it." Yugi stood, dusting his pants. "I hope they'll be alright."

"I'm worried too. But, maybe they'll have no choice but to listen to them," Tea added, trying to keep the hope alive. "What happened is in the past and although Marik did some bad things, it wasn't his fault."

"I know but try telling the rest of his clan that. But, now that Marik and Malik split, maybe this will help them out. They couldn't possibly hurt a child!"

"Not unless they're like Mr. Ishtar." At remembering the inscriptions on the young man's back they couldn't suppress the shudder.

Yugi walked up behind Tea and hugged her gently around her waist. "Are you okay? You still having dreams?"

"Not as many as before," Tea answered quietly, resting her hands on his arms. "They still freak me out, but I've managed to not wake up screaming in the middle of the night."

"That's very good then," a voice spoke causing the couple to jump.

"Who said that?" Yugi demanded.

_At least I'm not the only one going crazy,_ Tea thought and looked around.

"Over here," a second voice answered, "on the fireplace mantel."

Yugi and Tea slowly walked over to the fireplace and their mouths fell open. Standing on the mantel were Yugi's two Dark Magicians in chibi form.

"Hello!" the red magician waved.

All Tea could do was gawk. "How did you two..."

"We're Dark Magicians," said the violet magician. "Arcaida shrank us to this size so that we could keep watch over the Daughter of Osiris."

Yugi looked at the red Magician. "Arcaida?"

"He wasn't a very good master," the chibi spell caster sat down, "I learned that the hard way. But... I guess in a way I still want to remember him..."

"I understand," Yugi smiled at him then looked at the violet magician. "And how about you? What's your name?"

"Don't have one."

Tea blinked. "You don't have one? How come?"

He shrugged.

Yugi paused for a moment. "Kenji?"

"What's that mean?"

"It means intelligent second son; strong and vigorous," Tea answered.

The Dark Magician was quiet, and then nodded. "I like it."

"Kenji it is then," Yugi said.

Tea couldn't help but giggle softly behind her hand. "And I thought Yugi looked cute before he grew taller," she said between giggles.

The two mages couldn't help but blush lightly under the comment.

Yugi suddenly smiled as he resisted the urge to laugh. "It's a good thing you're an only child, or else we'd have to explain why two toys talk and move on their own."

"Better yet, good thing Tristen's nephew isn't here." It was hard to imagine that their friend could have such a perverted nephew, even when he was a baby.

"I don't even want to think about it."

"I know," Kenji said, "I was there, remember?"

"Okay, enough chitchat," Arcaida hopped onto Tea's shoulder. "Time for sleep."

Tea narrowed her eyes. "And just where do you think you're sleeping?"

"With you."

"He means in your room!" Kenji said quickly.

"Why don't you two stay with Yugi?" Tea asked as she set Arcaida back on the mantel.

"We have to protect you," said Arcaida.

Sighing, Tea went into her room and returned with her pillow and a sheet. Turning to her boyfriend, she asked, "Would you like the couch or the recliner?"

"You take whichever you like," Yugi smiled.

Heading to the recliner, Tea sat down and pulled the lever then put her pillow behind her head. "Sorry I don't have room for you guys."

"That's alright," Kenji said as he and Arcaida settled on the smaller couch.

Arcaida bounced on the cushions before settling down. "I could really get to like this!" he said with a smile.

Yugi chuckled as he settled on his make-shift bed. "Night everyone. Pleasant dreams, Tea."

"You too, Yugi. Good night Kenji and Arcaida."

"Good night," they answered together.

--

Seto stifled the yawn that threaten to escape as he left his office. He had been working since everyone left and calling numbers but so far had gotten no where. Dr. Kenshin and Rose were still trying to find a doctor who could help Cheri become pregnant but so far there was no luck. But on top of that he had been trying to find out more information about the Dark Scorpion King but that, too, was showing nothing.

_I am not giving up,_ he thought to himself fiercely but it didn't last as the yawn finally escaped. _But I should get some sleep. I won't be any good to Cheri like this._ As he headed to the bedroom he stopped. The light in the studio was on but everyone should be asleep by now. Stepping up to the door he slowly pushed it open.

Cheri sat before an easel, just staring at the large canvas that she had nearly destroyed when the media found out about her slight problem. He thought she was working on it but her left hand kept rubbing at her right arm through the sleeve and didn't seem to notice as he slowly entered the room.

Moving silently he closed the door behind him and moved towards her. Stopping behind her the young man reached out and gently embraced her from behind. He felt her body jump then relax, leaning against his chest. For a moment, he didn't say anything but just stood there, holding her tightly.

"Seto, what do you see?" the young woman asked suddenly. "In the painting I mean."

Cool, blue eyes studied the painted fabric, tracing the patterns as the colors bled together into a twisted sort of rainbow. Taking a deep breathe he slowly moved his hands down her sides before wrapping them around her waist and spoke softly into her ear.

"I see… a young woman, who has led a hard and bit dark past life but she's not letting it hamper her future. She's striving to do the best she can and will face any obstacles that stand in her way. Backing her are those that care about her and at her sides are her best friends and her husband."

For a long moment the artist slowly turned her head to look at him. "Really?"

"Really."

Smiling, Cheri leaned her head against his arm. "I'm still worried, though."

"Don't give up hope, Cheri," Seto whispered; tilting her chin up and he leaned down, kissing her.

"Cheri! Seto!" Rose's voice echoed down the hallway in a very excited tone. "Where are you two? I have good news!"

"We're in the drawing room!" Seto answered, and in moments his mother-in-law flew into the room, skidding to a halt and panting.

"Mom, are you okay?" Cheri asked. "I thought you were working the nightshift."

"Oh, don't worry," Rose took a deep breath and straightened. "They let me go home tonight. We found a doctor who specializes in conception."

Seto could feel a thin light of hope begin to shine. "Please tell me this isn't a joke."

"You think I would joke about something this serious? She's a doctor and old friend of Kenshin's and it was sheer luck we found out what she specialized in. Her name is Megumi and she'll be here tomorrow."

Cheri just sat there, slowly letting it sink in before getting up and almost threw herself at her mother. She tried to thank her but all that came out were soft sobs. "Momma..."

The older woman smiled as she hugged her tightly. Looking up at the CEO she began to explain. "She's done this many times before and so far every attempt has been successful. Normally she wouldn't leave her hometown but after hearing the story she wanted to come."

"Rose... I don't even know where to begin... how can we ever thank you?"

She just smiled and opened her arms to him, embracing him as well. "Just take care of my baby and her babies. Give them one thing money can't buy: love."

--

"Seven," Yami corrected.

"I know, but we always get that last minute customer that likes to spend twenty minutes browsing." Yugi looked at the Pharaoh. "Need I remind you of what happened the day before Battle City began?"

"How could I forget?" Yami almost shuddered at the memory of so many people running into the store just as Mr. Mutou was about the lock the door.

The door opened and Duke Devlin walked in. Neither of the boys behind the counter said anything, only waited for the arrival to speak first.

The Dungeon Dice Master looked at the "twins" as he slowly raised his hand up and pointed to boy to the left, "Yami," and then to the right, "Yugi."

"Very good," Yami grinned. "Getting better, Devlin."

"Sometimes I think you two can switch places like you switched control," the dark haired boy sighed and walked up to the counter.

Yugi smiled. "So what can we do for you? Need any new cards?"

"I do need help with cards," Devlin said, "but not for dueling."

"What is it?" asked Yami.

Devlin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mina and I were playing a duel last night at her house," he began. "We were on the patio, her parents were in the living room... and I swear that the monsters in Mina's deck started to appear behind her--translucent like."

Yami and Yugi stared at Devlin.

"I don't smoke anything, I'm not on medication, I don't take anything illegal, I don't drink alcohol," Devlin counted on his fingers, "all I had last night were two jumbo strawberry milkshakes. Sugar makes me stay up till the wee hours of the morning, but I have never hallucinated because of a sugar buzz." He looked at the two boys. "What happened last night has something to do with the Shadow Realm, doesn't it?"

"More than you realize," Yami said softly.

"Did Mina notice anything strange?" Yugi asked.

Duke slowly shook his head. "No. It lasted only a moment but it was enough to make me wonder. If we were using the Duel Disks I would say it was a hologram but we weren't."

Yugi looked at his other half before turning to the Dice Master. "I'll make the story short. The barrier that separates the Shadow Realm from the Mortal World is slowly weakening and now, well... monsters are beginning to appear."

"... You mean it's only a matter of time before the cards actually come alive?" the green-eyed boy asked.

"I'm afraid so. We're still trying to figure out how to stop it from happening but so far nothing seems to be working," the ex-pharaoh sighed.

"Oh man," Devlin ran his hands over his face. "What about the Millennium Items? Aren't they supposed to hold the Shadow Realm back?"

"Their power comes from the Shadow Realm," said Yugi.

"Does Marik or his sister know anything?"

"Marik and Malik went back to Egypt yesterday. Joey and Keriam went with them."

Devlin raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't he banned from Egypt?"

"He was exiled," Yami confirmed.

"Uh, didn't he also say that they would kill him if he ever returned?"

"Just pray that they don't."

--

Bakura let out a disgusted sigh as he sat in the chair in the living room, while Tristen, Seto, Cheri, Mokuba, Shadi, Tea, and Ryou were gathered around the coffee table, looking at the Book of Shadows. Normally, he could have cared less what the group was doing but they weren't taking any chances and had Katsuya, Kenji, Arcaida, and the Gravekeepers stay close to the master thief.

Mokuba looked at the Book before frowning. "That thing gives me the creeps," he commented.

"You and me both. So we have the Book, but how do we know it can help us with the barrier?" Tea asked.

"Perhaps there is something within written about the barrier and a way to repair it or recreate it," Ryou spoke up.

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy," Cheri sighed, nervously tapping her fingers along the tabletop.

"If things came easy, life would be boring," said Bakura as he shifted in his seat. "How much longer are you going to stare at that?"

"Depends," Seto looked at him. "What do you want?"

"I didn't have much for breakfast, and I would very much like to use the bathroom."

"Don't worry Seto I can have Katsuya keep an eye on him," Ryou offered.

"I do not want that mutt trailing after me. I'm not gonna steal anything!" Snapping at his light the thief got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I will never trust him," Seto said under his breathe.

"What if we just open the book and see if anything within can help us? Maybe we can find just a little bit of help."

"No harm really comes from opening a book, does it?" Mokuba asked.

The others paused; remembering what happened in "The Mummy" after Evelyn said something along the same line.

"Maybe we should wait till Yami and Yugi get here," Tristen suggested.

"Agreed," Seto nodded.

Tristen immediately placed the book into his backpack and sat on the couch, holding the bag in his lap.

Katsuya yawned, showing off his sharp teeth before stretching and walked out of the room. Ryou could only smile.

"I know he's not a dog or such but Katsuya is by far the smartest animal I have ever met."

"I think Kuriboh is cute. He's a ball of fur with big eyes," Tea said with a smile.

"I still think the dragons are the coolest of all," Mokuba said firmly.

Cheri smiled at him. "To each their own. You think Yami will know anything about the book?"

"Well, Yami was the pharaoh five thousand years ago," said Ryou. "He might remember something about it."

"What about you, Kaiba?" Tristen asked. "Being the high priest back then."

"Not much," the CEO answered. "What I do remember are the Shadow Game duels. And the consequences then made the ones Pegasus had look like child's play."

"You didn't see the dueling temple he had under his castle," Bakura said as he walked back into the room, three of the Gravekeepers following him.

Ryou looked at his darker half. "What dueling temple?"

"You three don't remember," Bakura smirked then nodded to Tristen and Tea. "We snuck down through a secret passage and stumbled across an ancient ceremony being performed by the great Pegasus himself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tristen demanded. "We never went anywhere like that with you."

"Actually, you two thought that you were going with Ryou. Pegasus caught us, and I took the liberty of... clearing out that event from your minds."

Tea fumed. "Why you lousy, no good-"

"Would you rather Pegasus had sacrificed us for his insane, futile attempt to resurrect his wife?" Bakura asked and returned to the chair, resting his arms on the side and crossed his right leg over his left.

"... As much as I hate to say this, but he's right," Tristen said in, surprisingly, in the thief's defense. "Should we be thanking you then?"

"Bowing on your hands and knees would be just as fine," Bakura smirked.

"Want to see if I can make you the size of an action figure?" Tea threatened.

"You know, I feel bad for Pegasus," Cheri spoke up. "He went through all of this just to see his wife again. He wasn't the blame... look at the things we've done to save those we love." She sighed and got up. "Anyone want anything to drink?"

"Soda for now, please," said Ryou.

"Us, too!" Kenji and Arcaida jumped out of Tea's purse.

"What in the world happened to you guys?!" Cheri exclaimed as everyone else, except Tea and the other Duel Monsters, looked at the chibi Dark Magicians.

"Arcaida shrank himself and Kenji," Tea sighed in explanation.

"Kenji?"

"He's Kenji," Arcaida pointed to violet spell caster.

Snickering, Bakura rose from the chair and walked over to the coffee table. He reached down and picked up Kenji.

"Bakura, put him down!" Tea ordered.

The thief ignored her, chuckling at the Dark Magician chibi struggling to get free. "Now why in the world would this little shrimp-"

"Dark Magic Attack!" Kenji pointed his sector at Bakura's face and a small blast flashed.

As the smoke cleared Bakura's face was covered in soot and tips of his hair looked almost singed. He blinked once before growling and threaten to seriously harm the chibi Duel Monster if Tea didn't stand up and grabbed his hand while Ryou and Tristen held his arms.

"Let go so I can do the same to him!!" he yelled, failing his arms.

"You shouldn't have grabbed him in the first place!" Tea argued back.

Mokuba couldn't stop laughing and nearly fell off the sofa, Seto was resisting the urge to laugh himself, even Shadi was resisting the urge to crack a smile and Arcaida was laughing as well. Cheri was being polite but she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"L-Let me just get everyone a s-soda," she managed to gasp out before quickly heading to the kitchen.

Tea finally managed to free Kenji from Bakura's grip and held the mini Dark Magician closely. Unknown to the rest of the room, Kenji blushed and smiled contently as Arcaida glared at him.

"Have a seat, Bakura," Tristen said as he and Ryo pushed the thief into the chair.

Mokuba calmed his laughter. "I'm surprised that your deck hasn't done anything to you, Bakura."

"Why don't I bring one out and see," Bakura reached a hand into his pocket, and realized with a shock that his deck wasn't there.

Ryou held it up. "You've been rubbing off on me," the hikari confessed.

Bakura swiped his cards from Ryou's hand and put it back in his pocket. _And that's two,_ he thought bitterly.

"Soda soda... where is the soda?" Cheri sang softly as she searched the fridge before grabbing the cans. Silently counting how many guests there were she pulled down a tray and grabbed several glasses with ice. Counting again she lifted the tray and proceeded to just take the entire pack of cokes in case anyone wanted seconds. It was difficult to balance both items but she managed but just before entering the living room she stopped.

On either side of the doorway were two potted plants but now there was only one on the right side and on the left, was a tall suit of armor. _I didn't know Seto had this,_ she said to herself and stepped closer. It looked like someone one would find in a museum or some of English castle with both hands resting on the hilt of the sword but, it was missing the helmet. Cheri tilted her head to the side, feeling a sense of deja vu as it were.

"Oh Cheri let me help!" Ryou said as he quickly stood and took the sodas from her.

"Thanks. I hope I got enough." She set the tray down on the coffee table. "How do you feel, Bakura?"

The thief glowered. "I have another reason to hate the Dark Magician," he said bitterly.

"Well let me get you a towel." Leaving the room she went to grab a wash cloth and wetted it some but coming back she couldn't help but stare at the suit of armor. "Seto? How come this suit of armor doesn't have a helmet?" she called out.

Seto looked at her. "What armor?"

"Over there," his wife pointed towards the metal suit.

Everyone looked to where she was pointing. "That's not mine," Seto frowned.

The armor suddenly picked up its sword and walked into the living room. Bakura grinned as everyone started to back away. "Don't worry, he won't harm anyone… unless I say so."

"Wait a sec," Tea said. "That's the Headless Knight!"

"Someone remembered!" Bakura clasped his hands together in mock happiness.

"Bakura!" Cheri smacked him with the damp washcloth. "What are you trying to do? Give everyone a heart attack?"

"Me?" the thief feigned an innocent look.

"Yes you! Do you realize if my mom was here she probably would've had a heart attack or something."

"Good thing she's a nurse then."

"It's not funny!"

Mokuba looked at the suit of armor, watching as it stood perfectly still in the corner. "If he's got no head, how does he keep from running into the wall?" he asked.

"ESP?" Tristen asked hopefully. "But why is he out?"

"Bakura did you summon him by chance?" Ryou asked his darker self.

"Pulled the first card from my deck," Bakura answered. "I couldn't resist trying."

_We should be grateful that it wasn't the Necrofear,_ Cheri thought.

Nan walked into the living room. "Yugi Mutou and Yami are here," she said.

"Thank you, Nan," Seto nodded to her. "Show them in and take the rest of the day off."

Nodding, the elder woman left; moments later, Yugi and Yami walked in.

"Looks like Devlin was right," said Yugi when he saw the Headless Knight.

"Right about what?" Tea asked.

"Monsters are beginning to escape into the outside world. Last night, Duke and Mina were dueling and Duke said he saw mina's monsters appear behind her but in a transparent form. It's just like what the Daughter of Isis told me," Yami said quietly.

"When did she talk to you?" Seto asked.

"A while back, but she said that with the tears appearing, monsters were afraid to enter our world but it seems like they aren't afraid anymore."

"So it is happening. It will not be long before people become aware of the existence the Shadow Realm," Shadi summed up.

"Then, as much as I know I'm gonna hate to say this, we need to open the Book of Shadows and see if anything can help us," Cheri said, reaching up to hold her arm. "We can't risk a rogue monster getting lose and attacking some innocent bystander."

--

Marik slowed his camel and commanded it to lie down, dismounted and helped Malik from the saddle. Malik went to Joey and Keriam's camels as Marik helped his sister.

"Thank you," Ishizu nodded.

"You sure about this?" Joey asked nervously, adjusting the hood of the brown robe he and the rest of the small band were wearing.

"We don't have a choice," said Marik as he walked over to a sand dune. Reaching into the sand, he felt for the metal rings. Once he had them, Marik pulled open the doors.

Ishizu went in first, followed by Malik, Joey, and then Keriam. The Daughter of Ra paused for a moment, looking at Marik with concern before descending into the secret dwelling. Marik entered and pulled the doors shut.

"Rashid said he'd distract everyone for as long as he could," Ishizu whispered as she quietly led them down the hallways.

"Let's hope it'll buy enough time," Keriam said softly.

"Let's also hope they won't try to kill Marik upon sight," Joey added.

Malik looked at the walls, remembering them back in his youth but it was one place he had hoped to never see again. "I forgot how much I hate this place," he said quietly.

Ishizu looked down at her little brother and took his hand in her own. "You have nothing to fear, Malik. We will never let anything happen to you."

He smiled and squeezed her hand back. "I know, but just hearing it gives me some amount of comfort."

They continued on until they walked into a large chamber. At the other end was a slightly raised platform with a metal gong.

"Rashid?" Ishizu whispered.

"I'm here," her husband stepped out from behind the gong holding the rod.

Everyone hurried over to the platform. Rashid looked at them then struck the gong three times. He placed the rod back in its holder and waited for everyone of the tribe to arrive.

"Rashid," Luzige stepped forward, eyeing the other people standing on the platform, "what is the meaning of this?"

Marik reached up and pulled back his hood.

"You!" Luzige shouted as several gasps and murmurs flew throughout the room.

"Hello, uncle," said Marik.

"You dare to defy our judgment of you!" the older man raised his hand back.

"Stop!" a woman ran from the crowd and stood in front of Marik. "I will not allow you to harm my sister's child!"

"Halima, move out of the way."

"No, husband, I failed to protect him when he was young. I will not fail now. I will not break the vow I made to Masika on her deathbed."

"I know I was exiled from the clan but right now none of that matters," he said calmly, resisting the urge to shout. "Everyone is in danger."

"The only danger I see here is from you," Luzige said bitterly.

"Hey he came here so just listen to him already!" Joey yelled, getting fed up. Pushing the hood back he looked at everyone in turn. "Marik may have done some bad stuff in the past but it wasn't all his fault."

"What do you know of this? You are an outsider and have no right to be here!" another clansman accused.

"They will not listen," Ishizu said sadly.

Voices argued with each other about Marik's reappearance. Disgusted, Marik grabbed the rod and hit the gong to get everyone's attention.

"I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done," Marik said, placing the rod back in the holder. "Continue to hate, despise, and curse me if you wish. I wouldn't expect anything less. You exiled me, fine. All I ask is that you accept him."

Marik pulled back Malik's hood, and shocked gasps filled the room.

_ Great gods of __Egypt__..._ Luzige stared at the ten-year-old. He would swear to Ra that boy looked exactly like his nephew. How was this possible? Was there a chance that this child was his nephew as was Marik? _No! My brother had been faithful to Masika after her death. He never took another woman._

Halima just smiled at the two boys. "Your other half," she said. "He is your light."

"Yes," Marik nodded. "This is Malik. We divided a few months ago."

_ So it begins,_ Halima thought.

Luzige looked at his wife. "You knew of this and you never said a word?"

"I could not tell you. It was forbidden."

"So now there is two of him!" someone yelled. "What's to stop them both from starting again?"

"Don't carve his back this time," Keriam said and removed her hood.

"Silence your tongue!" Luzige glared at her. "Disgraceful enough that an outcast has returned, and now foreigners dare to speak against us!"

"She bears the Millennium Key," Rashid spoke.

Keriam reached to the cord around her neck and pulled out the ankh-shaped Item.

"You think that by wearing that you are better than us?" Luzige demanded. He motioned his hand. "Get rid of them."

"Uncle!" Ishizu cried.

Several men ran forward and grabbed Marik, Malik, Joey and Keriam.

"Let go!" Keriam struggled against them. A deep burning feeling welled inside her as they started to drag her and the three boys from the platform. "I said, LET GO!"

The burning exploded and sent the men holding her and the others from the platform along with Luzige. Halima, Ishizu and Rashid remained unharmed. The elder woman started at Keriam for the longest time.

"Amun-Ra," she whispered and turned to her clan, speaking in words Joey couldn't make out. All the women and young girls dropped to their knees, chanting over and over. Even the men of the clan looked confused.

Joey looked at Marik and Malik. "Okay, I can tell that you two are just as lost as I am," said the blonde, "but what are they saying?"

"Take pleasure that you live today for we are now blessed. The Daughter of Ra is now among us," answered Malik.

"Oh boy," Keriam groaned softly.

Marik just smiled at Keriam before stepping forward. "Halima is right; Malik is my light as I am his dark. I was the one who caused the clan all this pain but Malik was never to blame for any of it. His soul is untainted and pure while mine is tainted with blood and past sins."

"Marik it wasn't your fault," Joey said, moving up to rest his hand on his shoulder. "Your dad was insane to put you through that hell in the first place."

"You know nothing about my brother!" Luzige yelled, quickly gaining his composure faster than the other men. He stood and headed as close as he dared to the platform. "He did the ritual for the safety of our clan!"

"At the risk of killing his only son?" Keriam shot back angrily. "That man was insane! It was his fault Malik acted the way he did! You people claim to worship the gods, don't make me laugh. Ra wanted his people to live in the sun's light not hide from it. Set was the only who hid from the sun and now he's not even a high class demon."

"You know nothing of the gods!! You are an outsider!!"

At that moment Halima stood and gave her husband a menacing glare that sent him stumbling back a step or two. "How dare you speak to one of the Sisters of the Moon in such a manner!! She is the Daughter of Isis and Ra!!"

"W-What are you talking about? Isis only had one child and it was the falcon-god, Horus!" one of the men stuttered.

"No, it isn't." Ishizu chose that time to step forward and took a deep breathe. "The great mother goddess Isis, did bear a daughter who bowed to no one, not to the pharaoh, not the gods, not even Ra himself but only to her mother. She then bore three daughters, each with different fathers: Anubis, Osiris, and Ra, but the girls only bowed to their mother, Isis. They lived and had many followers but when invaders attacked Egypt the Sisters of the Moon gave up their lives to save their country. They summoned the three Egyptian gods."

At this Luzige's eyes widen. "The three gods? No, it's not possible…"

Keriam narrowed her eyes but reached into her pocket and removed her deck. Without looking she shuffled her deck and removed the first card on top only for it to reveal the Winged Dragon of Ra. "This enough proof for you?" she asked coolly.

"Keriam is the last Daughter of Ra reborn. The Daughters of Anubis and Osiris have been reborn as well," Marik said with a nod. "They have fought to save our world and have mastered the power in summoning the gods themselves. They are our friends."

"… Why were we not told of this legend?" Luzige asked quietly.

"It has been passed down through generations through the royal family but after the fall of Cleopatra it died out. Our grandmother passed the legend down to me before she passed on," Ishizu said softly and rested her hand on Keriam's shoulder. "But the Daughters of Isis are back once more."

"It stayed with the women of our clan," said Halima, "and the women only. It was forbidden for the men to know." She turned to Marik and Malik. "Until now."

"There's more," Malik stepped forward. "The barrier between our world and the Shadow Realm is weakening. Duel Monsters are starting to come alive. A few are already alive in Domino City."

"Wait," a young woman, slightly older than Ishizu, walked forward, "if the barrier has weakened then..."

"The merge..." Halima looked at Keriam.

Keriam stepped back and removed her robe; turning around, she removed her shirt. Six glorious white wings sprouted from her back. "The merge already took place."

"The Sisters of the Moon powers were fading and they were dying," Joey explained. "They merged with their favorite Duel Monster."

Keriam retracted her wings and put her shirt back on. "Now what do you believe?" she asked. "I don't expect you to help us instantly; this is a lot to take in at once, but we do need help." Her face became more serious. "The Scorpion Clan has already made their presence known."

The women and men gasped at this. They began to whisper among themselves, the fear evident on their faces. The woman who spoke up seemed to have paled some. "Then... their king is slowly awakening. It will only be a matter of time before he is free from his prison."

"Wait, you know about him?" Malik asked, a bit confused. "We barely knew anything about him."

"The Dark Scorpions will do everything to revive their King into the world of the living so he may continue his conquest. They will do everything, kill anyone who stands in their way."

"We kinda figured that out the hard way," Joey sighed, rubbing his head.

"His anger is at all the gods of Egypt," said Luzige. "Most of it is directed at Anubis. Rumors were that the Black Scorpion's queen was with child when she died. No one knows if she had given birth before her death."

"Who was the queen?" Keriam asked, testing to see if they knew who she was.

"She was the Daughter of Anubis," an older woman spoke.

Keriam reached back and took Joey's hand. _They know…_ she thought. _Ra, I can't let them know that Cheri is the Scorpion's daughter._

"She tricked the Black Scorpion into surrendering everything he had--his kingdom, his power, and his soul. When he discovered who she was, he killed her. She had an acolyte that became the Daughter of Anubis, and it was her daughter that is your Sister now, yes?"

"…Yes," Keriam nodded.

"Then, no doubt the assassins will try to capture her. The Scorpion King wanted to make Anubis suffer and what better way then through his own Daughter."

"They already tried but we were able to stop them," Marik said tightly.

Joey squeezed Keriam's hand tightly and leaned over to whisper. "Should we tell them we have the Book of Shadows?" he asked, keeping an eye on them.

She shook her head. "No, just in case they decide to send someone after Tristen."

Halima raised her hand. "I believe that this is enough for now. No doubt that they have had a long journey, and they must rest." She looked at the four. "You will stay with me."

"He is not staying in our home," Luzige growled and narrowed his eyes at Marik. "He is not welcomed here."

"I never abandoned him, and I welcome him. I welcome all four of them. You do not want them in your dwelling, then we shall stay in the one my parents used." Halima nodded to them and stepped off the platform.

Marik quickly picked up Malik and followed his aunt. Keriam and Joey right behind them, followed by Ishizu and Rashid. The people in the room parted, some scowling at Marik while the women whispered prayers of thanks to Ra for sending his Daughter into their home.

Marik couldn't help but glare back but kept his mouth shut. "Is it too much if I wished they would accept you at least?" he asked his light.

"I think stubbornness and ignorance to change runs in the men's genes but it skipped a generation with us," he answered back.

Marik softly laughed. "I think I'm rubbing off on you. Or at least my charming wit is."

"You are so funny."

Halima led them to a large assortment of caves and let them in. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Is there anything I can any of you?" she asked, acting as a polite and gracias hostess because it was in her nature.

"Not right now, thank you," Keriam said as she sat on a stone bench near the wall and sighed.

Marik set Malik down and turned to his aunt. "Thank you for defending me."

Halima nodded then hugged her nephew tightly. "I missed you," she said, holding back tears. "Marik, ignore what your father told you all you life. And forget your uncle. He knows nothing."

"Recently he acts like he is a god on earth," Rashid said in annoyance.

"Yes, I know," Halima moved from Marik and walked over to Malik, smiling. She held out her arms and hugged the boy as well. Ishizu couldn't help noticing the relieved look on her aunt's face.

Halima released Malik and looked at her niece. "Ishizu, I must speak with you and the Daughter of Ra alone."

The boys looked at the two young women.

Ishizu nodded. "Alright."

"Okay," Keriam stood up and put her robe on.

They left the room and followed Halima down the hallways. When the elder woman stopped at an end, she reached up and counted down seven blocks and three left. Halima pushed the block in and the wall slowly swung open, which caused Ishizu to blink and Keriam's mouth fell open.

"Hurry," Halima said and they ran inside.

When the door closed, the hidden passage was lit well enough for one to make out where they were. Halima started down the corridor.

"What is this?" Ishizu asked once the shock wore off.

"Something that should have told to you a long time ago," said Halima. "Your mother was supposed to tell you when you were old enough, but she has made her journey to the Valley of the Dead… I should have told you, my dear. I was a fool for not doing so."

They arrived in a large room and stopped at the doorway. In the center of the room was a large stone tablet; depictions of the Winged Dragon of Ra, Slypher, and Obelisk were engraved on it. The three gods were circled around an orb in the center. Other Duel Monsters were about the gods, and three human beings stood near the gods.

"What is that?" asked Ishizu.

"The Daughter of Ra knows."

"You can call me by my name," Keriam said as she stepped closer to the tablet for a better look. She couldn't tell what kind of stone it was made out of, and there were cracks starting in the center where the orb was.

Well, after five thousands years, things do get fragile, Keriam thought. But the longer she stared at the tablet, the more she began to notice several odd things about it.

The tablet itself looked freshly cut. It was smooth all around, unmarked except for the cracks in the center. The cracks seemed to give off a small pulse of light, which matched the beat of Keriam's heart. She paled and backed away from it.

"What's wrong?" Ishizu touched her arm. "Keriam? What is it?"

"Th… that's…" Keriam turned wide, frightened eyes to the Egyptian woman. "… The Seal of the Shadow Realm…"

**Author's Note!!**

Heikou: evil evil!! I love being evil!! **has small horns and tail** where's my pitch fork?

Janime: In the shop with mine, remember?

Heikou: ... oh, yeah... **holds up hand with Freddy Kruger glove** I still have this

Janime: hey don't play with that!

Heikou: it's [plastic. I use it as a chew toy rather than bite my nails

Janime: I need to break that habit. Well, I'm glad we got this chapter done before the weekend. I'm off to the Otakon in Baltimore, MD.

Heikou: You are the traveler, aren't you?

Janime: Indeed. But I promised myself that I wouldn't buy too much this year. I need to buy a new car.

Heikou: Hence the double jobs. Ooh! But if you see any YGO plushies please get me one!

Janime: No problem! Anything for my partner in fanfic writing!

Heikou: Back to fic plot! Bet you guys didn't see that one coming!

Janime: Don't worry, neither did we until the end. Should we give them another teaser?

Heikou: Well we still have that teaser about a secret Ishizu has to find out, but what the hell. God for it! Maybe we'll get more reviews!

Janime: Never doubt the readers. Of course we will. Actually, the secret was the Seal of the Shadow Realm but there is another secret Ishizu will learn.

Heikou: Seto and Cheri go see Dr. Megumi about conceiving. **snickers** we're gonna have fun with that part!

Janime: Oh yeah! And in Egypt, let's just say the sand will fly. And I don't mean because of a sandstorm.

Heikou: One more thing; I'm sure everyone ahs noticed several names we've used: Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Megumi.

Janime: That's because we borrowed them from Rurouni Kenshin, the anime show. We did this for a friend of ours since she loves the show.

Heikou: Glad you liked them Shadowsage Until next time!

PS -- Since this site has been known to 'act up' you can search for this story at (see profile for more info).


	19. Children's Legacy

**Author's Note:** Okay, fair warning with this chapter. No, no lemon scene but in the first several paragraphs we're gonna be explaining how intro-fertilization works. All this is true and this is one of the reasons the story is rated R so down below is from a medical view point. Before I forget, many thanks to my friend DragonDagger for telling us how this process works.

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Nineteen

Children's Legacy

Seto opened the passenger door of his Mercedes, and helped Cheri step out. "Fifteen minutes to spare," he said.

"We'll use those fifteen minutes later," Cheri winked at him. Her husband shut the door and set the alarm, and then the couple walked into the clinic at Domino City Hospital.

"Hey, Kaoru."

"Hi, Cheri!" the nurse at the reception desk smiled. "Mr. Kaiba," she nodded to the CEO.

"Is Dr. Megumi here?" Cheri asked.

"She's in Kenshin's office," Kaoru smiled. "I'll call and let them know you're here."

"Hey, Kaoru," a young intern walked over to the nurse with two files. "There are two patients with the same name and I don't want to administer any medication until I know who's who."

"Yahiko," the nurse groaned as she grabbed the folders. "The middle names are different for starters and they're on two different floors. If you're still unsure, ask them when you go to the room."

Yahiko blushed and took the files. "Thanks."

Kaoru sighed as she watched him walk away. "Interns, they never learn."

Cheri giggled and Seto rolled his eyes. Going to the lobby they sat down. Seto remained as calm as he's always been but slowly he reached over and rested his hand on Cheri's knee. It stopped jumping up and down.

"You're nervous," he stately.

"I'm surprised you aren't. I hope this really works," she said softly, taking his hand in her own.

He smiled at her and leaned over, kissing her softly. "It will. Just have faith."

"Okay I'll send them right in." Setting the phone down Kaoru called out to them. "You can go to Kenshin's office now, he's waiting."

_Bastet, please help us,_ Cheri prayed softly as she reached up to touch the necklace. Still holding onto Seto's hand they walked to the office.

"Ah, Cheri, Mr. Kaiba," Kenshin smiled as the couple walked in. He gestured to the woman doctor who rose from a chair. "This is Dr. Megumi."

"Pleasure to meet you," Megumi shook their hands. "I heard about your predicament; unfortunately, I wished it had been under medical circumstances."

"That makes three of us," Seto grunted as he and Cheri sat in the other chairs.

"Dr. Kenshin, please report to triage five," Yahiko's voice called over the intercom. "Dr. Kenshin, triage five."

"If you'll excuse me," Kenshin said and left the office.

"So… what is going to happen?" Cheri asked. "How does the whole procedure work?"

"Well, it begins with you Mrs. Kaiba," Megumi began.

"Please, call me Cheri," she said with a soft smile.

"Alright Cheri; I'm going to make sure that you're still reproducing eggs properly."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Basically I need to take several eggs from your ovaries during the duration of two months. Mind you the process isn't very comfortable but it's the only way to get the egg straight from the source." Opening a folder in her hand she moved her chair closer and sat before them, showing them a picture of the female anatomy. "A kind of hose will be threaded up into the vagina, through the fallopian tubes and gather the eggs. We'll be taking samples from both ovaries to make sure we have enough of them to test and hope they survive being taken from your body. I'll be checking them to make sure they are not in anyway deformed or damaged but this will also take a lot of luck because the eggs will not only have to survive being removed and the screening but also the fertilization, more screening, and the implant."

"Now Mr. Kaiba, we'll also be collecting samples of sperm from you. I want to make sure nothing is wrong on your end so you will be coming in more frequently than Cheri will be. The labs will do a count and once we have a collection of strong and healthy sperm we'll do our best to keep it good until we can get a good batch of eggs. Once we've done then comes the tricky part. The fertilization is a very delicate procedure so I will be doing that personally since I seem to be the expert here."

"I understand," Seto said calmly. "How long does the procedure take?"

"Honestly? A year if not longer. I want to be very sure that the eggs and sperm are not malformed in anyway and that they survive the fertilization. If they have then I will implant the fertilized eggs back inside and let nature take over. Once in place I'll need you, Cheri, to come by every now and then for a check up, so to speak, to make sure everything is going smoothly." She paused, letting the information sink in and handed them several pamphlets. Looking at them she smiled gently.

"I know that this seems like a long shot but it has worked many times before. I will do my best and maybe with a little bit of luck this can and will work."

"That's what we're hoping for, Dr. Megumi. In a way, you're our last option left," the CEO said in a quiet tone, reaching over to gently rub his wife's back.

"I'll do my best. If you like, we can start today and if you don't mind, we'll also be a needing a blood test done."

"Sounds fair," Cheri nodded.

Megumi smiled. "All right, I'll let you two have a few minutes to talk and I'll see you in the examination room down the hall." She stood up and left the office.

Cheri leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Boy, this is going to hurt," said Seto.

"Hurt you?" Cheri quickly turned her head. "What about me? I'm the one who's going to have a tube go up inside my most delicate area!"

"I'm sorry," her husband smiled. "Well, shall we get started?"

They rose from the chairs and left the room, heading down the hall where Dr. Megumi was waiting. She raised her head from the form she was writing on. "Alright then," she smiled, "before I draw blood, I need to ask a question. Did you two have sex within the last twenty-four hours?"

Seto blinked and Cheri blushed. "Uh… no…" Cheri managed to say. They had originally intended to have a nice evening together, but Katsuya--whom had been left at the mansion by Keriam's orders for the wolf to watch over Cheri--had decided to take up sleeping space near Cheri's side of the bed. That had caused the mood to go out the window.

"Good," Megumi handed a small plastic cup to Seto. "I believe you know what to do." She left the room.

Cheri grinned up at her husband. "Need help?"

"I may end up taking you instead," he smiled. Reaching up he caressed her cheek. "But afterwards, you and I are going to spend the evening together."

"What about Katsuya?"

"I'll lock him in the bathroom."

--

Tea held the Book of Shadows and turned it over several times in her hands. "Okay," she sighed, "your grandfather wrote that you have to find the other two."

"Yeah," Tristen nodded, "I'm guessing he meant two more books."

"The only two books that I know of are the Book of Amun-Ra and the Book of the Dead," said Yami. "The Book of Amun-Ra was kept in the temple of Horus-"

"And the Book of the Dead was kept in the temple of Anubis," Tea finished and set the Book of Shadows on the coffee table.

"Horus was favored by Ra, wasn't he?" Yugi looked at his other half. "I read a couple theories online. One said that Ra had left the lives of man to his descendants, and he chose Horus to reign as a god of light."

Yami nodded. "Horus is the direct, legitimate descendant of Ra. He was brother to Osiris and Isis, but Set killed him and Isis saved his soul to be reborn as her son."

"I wish grandfather had been a bit clearer on what he meant but it's up to us," the young man sighed.

"He had his reasons for doing this. Perhaps so this wouldn't fall into wrong hands," Yami summed.

"Like the Black Scorpion..." Tea said softly. They still scared her and now that they knew of the book... "Do you think, the Daughter of Isis could give us the answer?"

Yugi thought about it but could only shrug his shoulders. "I want to say yes but she may end up giving us another riddle to answer the first one."

"True…" she looked at Tristen and Yugi. "Has she said anything to you guys yet?"

Tristen shook his head. "Not me and if she does, maybe she can explain more about what's going to happen…"

"I don't even want to think about it," said Yugi. "Has Keriam called yet, Tea?"

"No," his girlfriend answered. "To be honest I'm getting a little worried. I mean… Marik wasn't entirely at fault two years ago but still… what if his clan tries to kill him and everyone else?"

"Then, and I don't have a good feeling about this, they will bring down the wrath of the gods upon them," Yami said in a dark tone.

"I don't think they'll let that happen. Remember, Ishizu said the legend of the Daughter of Isis was passed down the female generations of their clan. If Keriam's already proved herself the Daughter of Ra, I doubt they'll let anything happen to her," Yugi added for confidence.

"That and Joey would sooner die than let them hurt her," Tristen smiled lightly.

Yami couldn't help but smile a bit. "Good points; they probably can't call or contact us yet but I'm sure they'll find a way.

"You're right, but I can't help but worry. Something seems ready to just, collapsed right under our feet and we won't know it until it's too late," Tea said a bit fearfully. "Call it a bad omen."

"Omens are neither good nor bad," said Yami. "It depends on how you look at them."

_I hope I'm wrong about it,_ Tea thought.

Yugi's cell phone starting ringing; he removed it from his pocket and answered. "Hello? Hey, Grandpa. We're at Tristen's house. Okay. Yeah, we'll be there shortly. All right, Grandpa. Bye."

"He needs us at the shop," said Yami; it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, there's a shipment coming in today and the arthritis in his back is acting up again." Yugi stood up. "Sorry, Tristen."

"Don't be," the taller boy said as he put the Book of Shadows in his backpack. "I'll run this over to Kaiba's place and we can finish talking about it there."

Yami nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I'll let you know if Keriam calls," Tea said as they walked to the door.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow then," Yugi nodded to the young man.

"Be careful, all of you."

"Same to you." Telling his parents that he'd be back Tristen walked out with the others. He placed his backpack in the side compartment and waved to his friends as they walked home together. Slipping the helmet on he got on his bike and drove down the street. He hated to have Seto watch over the book but as long as those scorpions didn't know where it was hidden, the better.

--

Cliff, Don Zaloog, Chick, and Gorg knelt before a dais, which had a large green-gray, egg-like cocoon upon it. The cocoon pulsed every few moments and if you watched carefully, you could see something moving inside.

"The Book of Shadows," a raspy voice demanded.

"It's still with the Keeper, my lord," Chick answered and he bowed down till his head touched the floor.

"The Daughter of Osiris?" their lord's voice filled with revulsion.

"She still lives," Gorg answered and bowed as best as he could.

"And my daughter?"

"She is still with the High Priest," Don Zaloog answered; he too, bowed like his fellow Scorpions.

"My lord," Cliff spoke, "Meanae didn't recognize me. She didn't recognize any of us."

"Her memory has been sealed away," said the Scorpion King, "no doubt by her adoptive mother." He almost chuckled. "Zashida never had any children then, and she always wished that Agalameia was hers."

"Is there a way for her to remember her true past?"

"Once her memory has fully awakened, she will come back to us."

"What shall we do about the Keeper and the Daughter of Osiris?" Don Zaloog asked, looking up.

"Watch them. Soon, very soon, Meanae will join us once again. Soon Anubis shall feel my wrath."

"My lord," Click raised his head, "the Daughter of Ra and her Guardians have gone to Egypt."

"And this concerns you?" the Black Scorpion asked with mild amusement.

"What if they find something there to try and stop your revival?"

"There is nothing in that overgrown sandbox that will help them," a dark mutated voice spoke.

All four Scorpions immediately took their stances. A figure dressed in black robes walked out from behind the dais, an evil smirk upon his face as cold, lifeless eyes stared at them.

Cliff blinked in shock. "How did you-"

"He is not who you think he is," said the Scorpion King. "But his intentions are similar to ours. My powers are weak for now, yet it was easy to release him."

"Can we trust him, sire?" the leader of the assassin group asked, his hand resting on his short sword.

"Can a scorpion trust a cobra?" the man asked, the smirk still in place. "Or will they kill one another in ignorance?"

"You-"

"Enough!! Go now and watch over my daughter. Soon she will awaken but should the Keeper or Osiris' child interfere... destroy them."

"Sire." The four men bowed deeply, their foreheads touching the ground before they were engulfed in shadows and flittered away.

The cocoon pulsed as the figure within stirred. "Soon we shall have our revenge."

_And I will have mine,_ the man's smirk widened, _several times over._

--

Halima set the platter of food on the table. Everyone took a piece of bread and dipped it into the meat sauce that resided in a large bowl warmed by a small lamp.

Keriam ate slowly. Seeing the Seal of the Shadow Realm again brought back more memories. The most recent one was of Theliane's mother funeral procession.

Joey touched her hand. "You okay, babe?"

She nodded lightly. "Just a little freaked out, that's all."

"I'm sorry my husband is not making this easier for you," said Halima.

"Uncle Luzige certainly changed over the last few years," Malik said and took a sip from his cup.

"He hates me," said Marik. "I wouldn't be surprised if he would love to see me dead." He took a bite and swallowed. "Him and least ninety-nine percent of the clan."

"Just a small percentage of the men," Ishizu told him.

"The rest of the clan never believed that it was really you that caused what happened, Marik," Halima looked at her nephew. "Thank your sister for that."

Ishizu smiled a bit sadly. "I wish that mother had still been alive... maybe, she would have been able to convince father not to do what he did."

"I don't think dad would've listened," Malik said a bit gloomily. "Maybe coming back was a mistake."

"Don't say that, Malik. We had to take a chance and see it through. Luzige may not accept you but everyone else does," Marik told him, reaching over to ruffle his hair some. "Besides, I know you missed Egypt for a while now."

"You too," his light grinned.

Halima smiled at the two boys. Ishizu noticed the look in her aunt's eyes. She glanced over to Keriam and noticed that the Daughter of Ra was on the same wavelength.

When dinner was finished, the boys went with Rashid, while Ishizu and Keriam remained with Halima to clean up.

"Halima," said Ishizu. "We want to have a talk with you."

"What about?" her aunt asked.

"About the way you look at Marik and Malik," Keriam said.

Halima stopped washing the dishes and dried her hands. "What do you wish to know?"

"The way you look at both of them," Ishizu began, "you're sad and relieved at the same time. But why?"

Halima remained quiet for a few moments then turned to her niece. "What do you remember about when your mother was expecting Marik?"

Ishizu looked at her aunt in confusion, as did Keriam. "She was rather large so early in her pregnancy," said Ishizu.

"And when Marik was born?"

"He was smaller than the babies born before him."

"What does this have to do with Marik and Malik?" Keriam asked.

Halima walked to the other side of the room, twisting the towel in her hands. "Marik was not alone in the womb. Malik was with him."

Ishizu sat down in a chair as the words hit her.

"They're twins?" Keriam whispered.

"I was the one who delivered them…"

"Why were we never told?" Ishizu demanded.

"Forgive me, Ishizu," Halima faced her niece with tears flowing. "Marik was born first, Malik followed shortly after. They were weak but they would survive. Your father--may Ammit devour his soul--only wanted one male heir. He had the Millennium Rod and…" Halima covered her face as more tears escaped. "I'll never forget the look on Masika's face…"

Keriam fell to her knees. _He killed Malik! He was just a baby!_

Halima wiped her face with the towel and continued, "Masika… it broke her heart at the thought of her sons never growing up together. The labor had been difficult, and she was weak but she had me bring both babies over to her. Malik's soul hadn't departed for the underworld yet. Your mother used the last of her powers to send Malik's soul into Marik's body, so even if they would share the same memories… at least they would be together."

"Malik... Marik..." Ishizu said softly, the truth sinking in deeply. "I can't believe father would commit such a sin... they were innocent!"

"Your father... no one except I knew what he did but he swore me to never tell." Halima slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry but I couldn't bear this secret any longer. Your mother loved you all very much she promised to always be looking out for you all." The older woman move to stand before her niece and knelt, taking her hands in her own.

"Ishizu, don't listen to what anyone tells you on how to raise your child. I know you and Rashid will be good and loving parents. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

The young woman slowly nodded her head but couldn't help but let several tears fall.

Keriam looked at them as she made her way over and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "I don't think we should tell the guys yet. I know they have a right to know but not right now," she said softly.

"I agree. For now, let them think they are two halves of the same soul."

--

"Bakura?" Ryou called as he walked into the house via the kitchen door. "Of all the spirits from five thousand years ago, I had to get a temperamental one."

"I heard that!" Bakura shouted.

Kicking off his sneakers, Ryou walked into the living room and found Bakura lying on the floor with his legs on the couch he was somewhat sitting against. Ryou had seen Cheri in this position a few times at Kaiba mansion; she told him that it was relaxing for her.

"Meditating?" Ryou asked.

"Trying to," Bakura said without any annoyance in his voice.

The light just shook his head slowly and went to the phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Ryou? This is Cheri."

"Cheri! Did you have the doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah I did and I'm kinda cranky right now. Anyhow, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really, I just got in. Anything wrong?"

"No just that Seto had to go to the office; apparently someone made a mistake so odds are someone is gonna be fired. Mokuba is hanging out with his friends, Tea is with Yugi and mom is working. I'm bored." She frowned, realizing she couldn't sit down just yet. Oh she hated that tube!

"Would you like to come over for a little while?" Ryou asked.

Cheri sighed. "Katsuya doesn't seem to like the idea of me leaving the house without Seto. Could you guys come over here?"

"Hold on." Ryou looked at Bakura. Cheri would like for us to visit, Ryou sent to his darker half. --Do you want to go?--

--Uh, gee, let me think…-- Bakura answered. --The woman I love in the house of the person I hate the most who is currently trying to impregnate her with his appalling seed. Sure, why not?--

Ryou frowned. --You better behave yourself.--

Bakura got up from the floor. --And if I don't?--

--I'll have the Gravekeepers tie you to a chair and Katsuya can watch you.--

He glared at him. --You wouldn't.--

--Try me.--

Silence. --I am rubbing off on you.--

Ryou smiled. "We'll be right over."

"Great. I'll tell security to be expecting you."

"Thanks. See you soon." He hung up the phone. "Ready to go?"

"I was born ready," Bakura replied, stretching his back.

Ryou just rolled his eyes.

--

"It's not the official Seal," Keriam explained, "It's a representation of the barrier between our world and the Shadow Realm. The cracks in it show how much the barrier is weakening."

"What does the actual Seal looks like?" Joey asked.

"There isn't a symbol or anything that holds it back."

"It's invisible," said Marik.

"That, makes sense I guess. So how do we keep the cracks from spreading?"

"I don't know. Our powers didn't work before I think all we can do is just watch over it and make sure it doesn't break too soon," Keriam sighed.

"Damnit. If the seal does break every deck, every card is gonna come alive," Marik frowned.

"Then our secret comes out," said Malik.

"And we have enough problems," Ishizu sighed. She frowned then placed her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at her and relaxed when she sighed. "This is the one part about being pregnant that I hate."

"Come on," Keriam gently took her arm and helped her stand up. "Maybe you should go lay down for a while."

Ishizu nodded and allowed Keriam to lead her from the room. "Five more months," the Egyptian woman sighed, "believe me I cannot wait."

"According to my aunt, my mother never had morning sickness or weird cravings when she was pregnant with me," said Keriam. "She had the flu about a month before I was born though."

"I envy her," Ishizu smiled a little. "She was lucky not to see her breakfast twice-"

"Ishizu," a voice whispered.

The two women stopped and looked to their right. The woman who had spoken in Marik's defense was standing just inside an unused room.

"Tamana?" Ishizu looked at her.

She motioned to them. "Quickly, both of you."

Ishizu and Keriam hurried inside and stood on the left side of the doorway, the woman standing across from them.

"What's going on?" Ishizu asked quietly.

Tamana raised her finger to her lips and then jerked her thumb to the footsteps now coming down the hall.

"Luzige wants them locked up," one man said, "but keep the Daughter of Ra separate from them."

Keriam and Ishizu's eyes widened.

"What about Marik?" another one asked.

"Bring him to the ceremonial chamber. Luzige wants to take care of him personally."

Once the footsteps faded, Tamana cautiously looked into the hallway and pulled back. "I overheard your uncle," she turned to Ishizu. "Luzige rebuilt the stone table where your brother received the ancient text. He's going to kill Marik on it."

"No…" Ishizu shook her head. "Not my brother, he didn't do anything wrong."

"Ishizu, calm down," Keriam put her hands on her shoulders. "Tamana, do you know where they're going to be kept?"

The older woman nodded. "A few others are already waiting to help free them. They believe in Marik and in you, Daughter of Ra."

"Get everyone out of here." Keriam walked to the doorway. "I'll get Marik."

Ishizu looked at her. "Keriam…

"You don't know where the ceremonial room is," said Tamana.

"Oh yes, I do," Keriam looked at her. "I've seen it in Marik's mind. I know exactly where it is. And there's two ways to get to it. That's the advantage I'll have over Luzige."

"Be careful."

"I will. Ishizu, please, don't let Joey come after me."

Ishizu nodded and Keriam ran down the hallway.

Tamana nodded to Ishizu and they silently left the room.

Keriam moved down the hall, being careful not to make a sound but also to hurry. _I can't believe he would do that. That bastard! _She frowned angrily at the thought.

Going back to the room she turned a corner and ran into someone that it took everything she had not to cry out. "Marik!" she hissed softly.

"Hey calm down--what's wrong?" he asked, seeing a furious look in his eyes.

"Luzige wants to kill you. That stone altar, the one from your nightmare, he rebuilt it. Marik we have to get everyone out of here now."

"... that goddam--where's Ishizu?"

"She's with Tamana. We have to get out of here before it's too late. There are already men being sent here to lock Joey and Malik away."

"And we're here."

Marik pushed Keriam behind him, glowering at the group. "Still the benevolent servant, Bankole. Uncle Luzige chose not to believe, and he sends a dozen men to catch me and a young woman?"

"You may no longer hold the Millennium Rod, Marik," Bankole stared at them, "but that doesn't mean you have any special powers."

"Perhaps," Marik tilted his head, "but there's only one way to find out."

"Luzige also said that if you refused, we could kill you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Marik shook his head then charged directly at the group.

"Marik!" Keriam cried.

"Run!" he shouted as he kicked one man's face then punched another's chest. "Get out of here, Keriam!"

Taking heed of his words, she bolted from the fight.

"Stop her!" Bankole yelled and three men gave chase.

Marik had managed to keep the men at bay, but he was soon overpowered and tackled to the floor. Holding his arms tightly, they dragged him to his feet. Bankole grabbed Marik's pale hair and held his gaze. "Apparently, you do lack the power now." He slapped Marik across his face. "Take him to Luzige."

--

"Hey, ya big cretin!" Joey yelled from the other side of the bars. "Let us out!"

"Joey, forget it," Malik grabbed the taller blonde's arm.

"No I will not! I wanna know what the hell is going on here! Where's Keriam?!"

"Silence outsider! This is none of your concern!"

"Like hell it isn't!" The blonde growled and stalked away from the bars, growling angrily. "I swear if they hurt Keriam I'll personally kill them. Every last one."

Malik looked at him, trying to be the calm one here but he was worried. Where was Marik?

"This is Luzige's doing," said Halima and she sighed.

"Quite the revelation," said the guard, "for a defective woman."

"Defective, am I?" Halima walked to the door. "Is that all he sees me as?"

The guard ignored her and turned his attention on the person walking to him. "You there! Luzige gave orders that no one is to-" he gargled then fell to the floor as Tamana wiped off her dagger.

"Tamana! Ishizu!" Halima said happily.

"We're getting out of here," Tamana grabbed the ring from the dead guard's belt and inserted the key into the lock. The door opened.

"Where's Marik?" Malik asked.

"They took him to the ceremonial chamber," Ishizu leaned against Rashid. "Luzige's going to kill him."

"What about Keriam?" Joey demanded.

"The Daughter of Ra is going to save him," said Tamana.

"Is she crazy?!" Joey almost bolted down the hall but skidded short as Ishizu stepped in his way.

"Joey, please," she begged. "Keriam will be fine. I know you love her but you have to trust her on this."

"I do trust her! Is that asshole Luzige I don't trust!"

"Ishizu, where are the others?" Malik asked.

"Those that are with us are getting out now. Rashid is helping them but we must go. Now."

"Not without Keriam!!"

The soon-to-be-mother couldn't take it anymore and for one in her life that the blonde had known her, she yelled at him. "Joey Wheeler, we do now have time for this!! If Luzige kills Marik then the backlash may kill Malik as well!! We must leave now or our lives will be lost!!"

The outburst took everyone back but it seemed to work. Joey swallowed but nodded. Picking Malik up he nodded to them. "Let's go."

--

Marik glared at his bastard uncle hatefully, breathing deeply. Of all the times that he wished he was a spirit once more this was one of those times. Or at least to have the rod in his grip. "Luzige... what the hell are you doing? What do you have planned?"

"You'll see soon enough," his uncle grinned maliciously, the same grin Marik's father had before he scarred Marik's back. "After the Daughter of Ra is safely tucked away."

Marik pulled the rope the bound his wrists above his head. "You so much as even touch her, Luzige, I swear to all the gods that you will regret it!"

The older man laughed at him. "Right now, you are in no position to do anything, nephew."

The men who had sided with Luzige ran into the chamber. "Luzige!" Bakole panted. "The Daughter or Ra has escaped."

"What?!" Luzige stormed over to them. "You imbeciles!"

--Marik!--

--Malik!--

--Are you okay?--

--For the moment,-- answered Marik. --Where's Keriam?--

--She's still inside,-- Malik answered. --She'll get you out of there.--

Keriam was already inside the room before Bakole and the others brought Marik into the ceremonial chamber. It hadn't been easy to lose the three men that were after her, but Keriam managed a few twists and turns and a couple shortcuts she learned from Marik's memory that eventually helped her lose her pursuers. There had been no one in the hallways, which could only mean that Ishizu and Tamana had gotten everyone out.

_Now there's one person left,_ Keriam thought. She gently ran her fingers along a large stone block, and once getting a slight grip, pulled the block out and crawled through into the ceremonial room. She found herself behind a large statue of Horus, which concealed her perfectly.

Peaking out from behind the statue, Keriam watched Luzige pace back and forth next to the reconstructed stone table, tossing a dagger into the air and catching it.

_And I thought Russell was a sicko,_ Keriam frowned.

When Marik was brought in, Keriam had to fight the urge to rush over and him, but she knew that it would be bad for both of them if she did. She watched with seething eyes as Marik struggled while his captors bounded his hands and feet to the metal rings on the corners of the stone table.

With Luzige yelling at the others, Keriam took the advantage and crawled out from behind her hiding place. She moved quietly like a snake on water over to the table (which might actually impress Bakura). Reaching into her pocket, Keriam pulled out her pocketknife and immediately started cutting the ropes that were tied around Marik's wrists.

--She's here,-- Marik sent; he felt his light's relief.

Marik kept his hands above his head, as to not alert Luzige and the others while he removed the ropes from his wrists. Keriam in the meantime moved to the other end of the table and cut the ropes attached to Marik's ankles.

Marik quickly rolled backwards and pulled the ropes from his ankles. Then he and Keriam bolted to the statue.

"Luzige!" Bakole shouted.

The older man turned and saw the two youths running. Cursing, Luzige ran after them. Marik was halfway through the opening, and Luzige grabbed his leg. Marik then kicked his uncle's hand and the old man released him with a half cry.

"Get them!" Luzige shouted.

--

Marik and Keriam raced down the halls, heading towards the entrance. As they neared, three men came out from another path and blocked them. Skidding to a halt, Keriam and Marik quickly ran in another direction.

"I don't suppose there's another way out," Keriam said.

"Never found one," Marik answered as the rounded a corner.

Bakole jumped out and grabbed the back of Marik's shirt. Marik twisted around and leaned over, causing his shirt to slide off his body and ran off with Keriam.

They kept running, ducking behind corners at nearly breakneck speed but in the process, getting a bit lost themselves. When they hit a dead end they skidded to a halt, catching their breathe.

"We're gonna have to double back," Marik panted, struggling to control his breathing.

"No kidding. What if we run into your uncle?" Keriam asked, resting her hands on her knees.

"... He won't be missed if he dies, I'm sure. C'mon." Heading out of the tunnel they raced down a hall, hoping it would lead them to a recognizable path to the outside.

Luzige stepped out with half of his followers. The two stopped and turned, only to halt again as their route was blocked. They were trapped in the hallway. On one side was a set of wooden doors, the gathering room.

Marik grabbed Keriam's hand and raced through. They shut the door and quickly barred it before anyone could enter. Sighing with some relief, they backed away. But the moment was short lived as pounding began on the other side.

"Good while it lasted," said Keriam.

Marik nodded.

--

"They're trapped in the meeting room," said Malik.

Joey turned and headed to the entrance.

"No, don't!" Rashid grabbed him.

"Get off me!" Joey struggled.

"Joey, please," Ishizu begged. "It'll only make things worse."

"And much worse can it get?!" the blonde demanded. "My girlfriend's trapped down there with a bunch of psychos!"

"The door's broken…" Malik said quietly.

--

"A valiant attempt," Luzige said as he and the others walked towards the platform. "But, alas, it was in vain."

Marik stood in front of Keriam, shielding her. He glowered at his uncle. "If you wanted to kill me, you had plenty of time and the resources. Why wait for me to come back to Egypt?"

Luzige sneered. "The last thing I want is your blood on my hands. I had no intention of killing you when you came back--all I had to do was throw you out again."

"Then why bother with it now?" Marik demanded.

"For the Daughter of Ra."

"You didn't believe in the Sisters of the Moon," said Keriam.

"I don't have much choice to believe in you now, do I, my dear?" Luzige smiled at her. "I did my own little research as well, thanks to a few who would rather tell than be shamed."

"…You raped them…" Keriam hissed.

"My bed has long since turned cold. I needed warmth."

"You sick bastard," Marik growled.

"As to why I decided to kill you now, nephew," Luzige changed the subject as if it was nothing. "Each of the Sisters has three Guardians. That boy Wheeler, Malik, and you are the Daughter of Ra's Guardians. If a Guardian is killed then a new one must be chosen." He smiled at Keriam. "And who better than to give me a child of immense power, instead of that insipid woman that I married."

--That's sick!-- Malik's disgust flowed to Marik.

"I rather be celibate!" Keriam shouted.

"You even think about that any longer, Luzige, and I'll kill you!" Marik growled.

"Not surprising, after all, you killed both your parents."

"If anyone is guilty of killing Masika it was your brother!" Keriam yelled. "He had no right to kill Malik!"

"What?!" Marik looked at her.

"Halima told Ishizu and me everything. She delivered you. Your father only wanted one male heir. He killed Malik. Masika used her power to send Malik's soul into you--she wanted the two of you to be together. You and Malik are twins." Tears rolled down Keriam's cheeks. "Marik, you didn't kill your mother."

Marik couldn't believe it. All his life his father blamed him for killing his mother was she had died to protect them. And Malik... The link had been wide open and he felt the shock his light-

No.

No not his light.

His brother.

His _twin_ brother...

Luzige frowned. "So she told you. No matter, once you are out of the way I'll deal with her personally."

Keriam blinked and growled angrily at him. "Don't you dare harm her, you sick bastard!"

"No one will stop me. Soon, I will do what my brother could never do. Everyone shall bow before me!"

"No... No they won't..." Marik closed his eyes tightly as the tears slowly fell, his hands forming into impossible tight fists. "I swear before this day is over I will make sure you pay for your sins, Luzige!!"

Luzige said nothing; he snapped his fingers and the group started towards them.

Keriam swallowed hard, keeping her hands on Marik's shoulders. She looked at the text on his back, staring at the picture of the Winged Dragon.

--

_Keriam repeated what her Sisters had done, but her fingertips lingered on Marik's back longer than theirs did and he took note. The hieroglyphs turned golden, and then she walked over to the point with the name of Ra._

--

_There was something else, _Keriam thought. She touched the Winged Dragon and the hieroglyphs glowed.

Marik felt the warmth as the text glowed. "Keriam?" he whispered, not daring to turn his head.

"Lizuge," Keriam said, her eyes still on the text. "Say hello to my stepfather in Ammit's stomach." She began to recite the words.

Everyone's eyes opened wide in fear as the ground began to tremble and the room started to break apart. Dark shapes seeped through the walls, the ceiling and the floor, latching themselves onto Luzige and his followers.

"Get them off!" Bakole screamed in pain.

Keriam finished the spell and watched with Marik as the group began to collapse to the ground, their skin shriveling and turning a sickly color. A few of the dark shapes started towards Marik and Keriam. He pulled her to him and held her tightly. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to her.

Just as the shapes reached the platform, a white mist appeared surrounding them and the next thing Marik and Keriam knew, they were standing above ground behind the clan. Safe now, they released each other.

--Marik?--

"Behind you."

Everyone turned around. Joey and Malik raced to them. Keriam was swept into Joey's embrace and Malik ran straight into Marik's arms.

--

"So what have you been up to lately?" Cheri asked as she curled up on the armchair.

"Nothing much. I just came home when you called," Ryou answered, leaning back on the sofa. "Bakura was meditating."

"I was trying to," the thief growled.

"You two never cease to make me smile."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"It's gonna be a long process and it's not comfortable." She shifted some and continued to pet the large canine currently on her lap. "I won't go into detail but here's hoping everything works."

Bakura somehow managed not to snort. He knew that Cheri wanted to have children but he cringed at the idea of Seto being the one to give her that blessing.

_Or is it a curse?_ Bakura thought. "I don't think that having him on top of you is going to help," he said.

"You're right. Down, Katsuya."

_It wasn't really the fleabag I was talking about,_ Bakura thought, _but close enough._

The wolf jumped off the chair and settled to the right of it, his eyes narrowing slightly on the thief.

Ryou looked over at his darker self and decided to change the subject. "How are your paintings coming along?"

"Oh it's getting there. I'm actually trying to apply for several scholarships for a major in art," she answered.

"Why apply for those? I'm sure Mr. CEO can pay everything for you," Bakura spoke up.

"I love Seto but I want to do this on my own. He has his company to worry about so why add to it?"

Ryou just nodded slowly, as if in agreement. "Have you finished any paintings lately?"

"Well I'm nearly done with one. Which reminds me... Bakura, can you please ask the Headless Knight not to go wandering around the mansion? I nearly ran into him in the studio. For a big suit of armor he moves quietly."

"Ask him yourself," Bakura chuckled. "I told him he has to listen to you while he's here." He straightened up and smiled. "Think of him as a personal guard."

_Personal heart attack is more like it,_ Ryou thought.

"If you say so," Cheri smiled.

"I'm going to get a drink," said Ryou. "Anyone want anything?"

"Water, please," said Cheri.

"Scotch," Bakura requested.

"Three waters." Ryou walked into the kitchen, knowing full well that Bakura was glaring at him.

Cheri giggled softly and leaned her head back. "Bakura, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"This thing about the Scorpion King… do you think we can beat him?"

"Yeah we can. It was your god that took him down."

"Oh gee that makes me feel better." She slouched in the chair.

"Sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I'm still kinda cranky and this damn mark won't stop itching. I feel like clawing the skin off." Reaching into her shirt she rubbed at her arm, feeling the tattoo begin to oddly tingle. "Glad I never got that tattoo on my back."

Bakura looked at her. "What tattoo?"

"Huh?" Cheri blinked at him.

"You said that you're glad you never got that tattoo on your back. What tattoo, Cheri?"

"I don't have a tattoo."

Bakura rose from the couch and walked over to her. Katsuya growled. "Back off, poochie," said the thief, "this is serious." He turned his eyes to the Daughter of Anubis. "Let me see your right arm."

"What for?"

"Let me see your arm."

"..." Moving her arm up she pulled the sleeve up then pulled it down. "There you saw it."

"What are you hiding? Let me see your arm." He reached out to take a hold of her arm but pulled back when he heard a sharp snap of a whip.

Cheri rose from the armchair, in her right hand holding a whip covered in sharp thorns. "Touch me again without my permission and you'll lose that hand, mortal."

Bakura stared at her in shock. The sweet-natured girl he had fallen for suddenly had turned darker. And with a whip in her hand!

"Cheri," he said in a gentle voice, the same tone he had when he told Cheri on her second wedding day that he would follow her anywhere.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. The whip vanished and she staggered a bit, her hands going to her head. Bakura was at her side in an instant, and guided her back to the chair. Katsuya didn't even bark in protest, just watched.

"Easy," Bakura whispered as she settled.

Cheri blinked a few times and looked at her hands. "…Was I holding a whip?"

"You were," Bakura answered.

"I... I remember you asking me about, a tattoo... then I just went blank..." she looked up at him worriedly. "What's going on?"

"I think I know, but I need to see your right arm." Gently resting one hand on her shoulder he pushed the sleeve up and stared. There, marked into her flesh was a faint outline of something but the longer he stared the darker the image became. _That mark... it's happening..._ He lowered her sleeve and looked at her.

Cheri didn't like the way he was looking at her. Something was wrong but he wasn't saying anything. "Bakura, what did you see?" she asked softly.

"... It's a tattoo... it's faint right now but it's of a scorpion." He covered her hand, holding it tightly. "I'm sorry but... I think that assassin is trying to take over your body."

Despite hearing it from him and the little episode she didn't want to believe it. She slowly shook her head as she paled some. "No... Please tell me this is a joke."

"I wish it was that easy."

Cheri pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "What am I going to do?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

Bakura gently put his arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against his chest. Katsuya stared at them, not approving. The thief ignored the wolf.

"Remember what I said?" Bakura asked quietly. "If you ever need me, I'll wait for you. And I'll follow you no matter what. I mean it. I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Bakura," Cheri wiped her eyes and smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He couldn't help but smile at her that without thinking twice he gently cupped her face and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Cheri gasped into the kiss, wide-eyed. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think that he kissed differently than Seto.

_Seto..._

She gently pulled back and get up from the chair, blushing lightly. "I have to wash my face," she said softly and made her way out.

"No Cheri wait." Bakura captured her hand in his own, ignoring the wolf as he growled threateningly. "If it's about the kiss-"

"No it's not that." She weakly smiled at him. "How could I hold anything against you?"

He watched as she slowly left the room and sighed, falling back on the armchair. Looking down he glared at Silver Fang who glared right back before following the young woman. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her but he loved her!

More than he loved anything in his life.

Cheri slowly headed down the hallway, intending on going to the bathroom but for some reason, she passed the door. She kept walking down until she stopped at a set of double doors. Reaching for the handle she slowly wrapped her hand around it and turned the knob. Without another word she walked into the study. Katsuya took a step into the room before he drew back, growling/whimpering softly. Something was very wrong.

The young woman moved over to the middle of the room before kneeling and pushed the carpet out of the way. There, set into the floor was a safe with three dial combinations made of sold, stainless steel. She reached down and with a quick flick of her wrist set all three dials into turning. They spun rapidly and several audible clicks were heard. Grasping the heavy handle she gave it a quarter turn and pulled the heavy door up. Not very large inside the safe were documents, a safe box and a worn backpack. She reached inside, drawing the bag out and unzipped it. She slowly stood and dropped the bag to the floor.

"The Book of Shadows... my master will be pleased," she said to herself, smiling darkly.

**Author's Notes!**

Janime: Uh oh. Uh oh! UH OH!

Heikou: Cheri is having personality problems!

Janime: And she has the Book of Shadows in her hands! ::bows to Heikou:: You reign in this chapter.

Heikou: Thank you ::grins like a Cheshire cat::

Janime: And there you have it. Mr. Ishtar was a lot more twisted than everyone thought.

Heikou: Must run in the family. But hey the fun's not gonna stop there. Any hints?

Janime: Not this time.

Heikou: Now who's the cruel one?


	20. Loyalties Already Made

"Geez Louise you two! Just have more twists and turns why don't you!"

--If you insist, 0023!

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty

Loyalties Already Made

Tea jumped off Tristen's bike just as he started to slow down in front of Kaiba Mansion. Pulling her helmet off, the young dancer raced up the driveway to the main gate. She punched in the access code Cheri had given her.

"Come on! Come on!" Tea hissed as the gate swung open slowly. While she was at Kame Game Shop, the oddest feeling came over her. All she knew was that she had to get to Kaiba Mansion and fast. Tea kept thanking Osiris that Tristen had decided to stop by and help out at the shop.

"Tea wait!" But she was already running up the front steps. "Man can she run."

Tea panted a bit hard but ignored it as she began pounding on the door. "Be home, please!" When that didn't work she kept pressing the doorbell over and over. "It's Tea! Someone please answer the door!"

Ryou opened the door and barely moved back in time when she nearly fell to the floor. "Tea? What's wrong?"

"Ryou?? I'll ask later, where's Cheri?"

"I don't know. Bakura said she went to the restroom."

Tristen finally made it but groaned when the dancer took off once more. "Again? She should've been on the track team!"

"What's going on?" Ryou asked.

"You tell me," said Tristen.

--

Bakura looked up as something bolted pass the door. "Tea?" he whispered. A sense of dread filled him and he quickly got up from the armchair, running after the sprinting figure. He grabbed her arm when he caught up. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time!" Tea pulled herself free from his hold. "Cheri's in trouble!"

Katsuya ran down the hall and barked at them, then ran back to the office just as Tristen and Ryou arrived.

"…The Book of Shadows!" Tristen yelled.

They immediately followed after the wolf, stopping at the door.

Cheri held the Book of Shadows in her hands, a dark smile on her face as she proceeded to open the lock.

"No!" Tristen cried, raising his hands as if to stop her.

Suddenly the Book flew from Cheri's hands and went to Tristen's. He stared at the Book in shock. How did that happen?!

"Tristen! Look out!" Ryou shouted.

The taller boy looked up, and quickly dove to the floor as the thorn whip flew past.

"Give me the book, Keeper!" Cheri shouted, pulling the whip back.

Tea's eyes widen but holding her hand out she summoned her specter. "Cheri please! We don't want to fight you!"

The girl's eyes looked over at her but they weren't the same. These eyes were filled with darkness and anger. "You... die spellcaster and be gone from my sight!!" She snapped the whip forward but it barely scratched the magical barrier.

Ryou's eyes widen as Silver Fang moved behind him and Tristen as he stepped back. "Bakura, what's happening??"

"I'll explain later. Cheri please, look at me... We don't want to hurt you..." He used the same tone as before, moving slowly and carefully with his hands held before him.

The young girl frowned, drawing the whip back and wrapped it around her hands tightly. "No... that girl is not in control, I am... Give me the Book of Shadows!"

The thief's eyes narrowed but he slowly shook his head. "I know you won't hurt me... Just like I won't hurt you... Cheri you _can_ fight her. Don't let her have control..."

Her hands tighten over the whip, not noticing or caring as the sharp thorns pierced her palms, causing blood to be drawn. "... K-Kura..." She shut her eyes tightly as her body began to shake. "I... I can't stop... I won't be stopped... I will get that book and revive my master!!" Snapping her eyes open she snapped the whip forward once more but it streaked past the thief towards Tristen.

Katsuya jumped and grabbed the whip before it hit the Keeper. He shook his head roughly, trying to yank the whip from Cheri's hand, ignoring the blood in his mouth caused by the thorns puncturing his tongue.

"Ancient Gods of Egypt, I, the Daughter of Osiris beseech of you," Tea chanted, "Grant me the power to save my Sister from her inner darkness. Father Osiris, do not let the Daughter of your firstborn son, Anubis, fall to the Black Scorpion!"

A red glow started in Tea's hands and swirled around her. Ryou watched in amazement as Tea then stretched out her hands towards Cheri. The aura shot from the Daughter of Osiris and enveloped Cheri.

The other girl screamed and released the whip, which made Katsuya stumble a bit, but he regained his balance and dropped the whip; tiny rivulets of blood dripped from the wolf's mouth.

"What the hell?!"

Tristen, Ryou, and Bakura turned to the doorway and saw an extremely shocked Seto Kaiba standing there. He moved to run to his wife, but Ryou and Bakura grabbed him.

"Let go!" Seto yelled. "What the hell is she doing?!"

"We'll explain later but you have to trust Tea!" Bakura growled.

"Please Seto! If you go now you might ruin this!" Ryou tried explaining.

"That's my wife!!"

As the aura continued to surround the young woman a kind of misty form could be seen. It was of a girl with long brown hair and wore a uniform of red and dark gray but it looked like she was sucked into Cheri's body. On her right upper arm the tattoo of the black scorpion seemed to glow brightly but three red bands encircled the arm, keeping it trapped. A shrill scream issued as the tattoo faded until only a very faint outline could barely be made out but the red bands remained.

The aura slowly died out and it left Cheri to stand there. The thorn whip vanished from sight, leaving a slightly bloodied stain on the floor. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at them.

The moist, chocolate brown depths looked at them with such intense sorrow before losing focus. As they drifted shut her body couldn't take it anymore. She fell forward, towards the floor silently, blood slowly pooling from the puncture wounds on her hands. Seto had watched it all but as soon as she began to fall he tore himself away from the two albinos, raced towards his wife and barely caught her before she touched the floor. Bakura was less than a second behind him.

Seto held her tightly as he checked for a pulse, his eyes worried yet focused. "I have a pulse but it's jumping erratically," he said tightly.

"Modern medicine can't help her with this," Bakura said as he took a hold of his shirt and tore a strip from it. He wrapped it tightly around Cheri's hand before doing the same for the other. Pushing the sleeve up he lightly traced the red bands, feeling the magic prickle against his fingertip.

"It's a restricting spell," Tea said quietly behind them. "As long as the bands stay on, her darkness won't be able to seize control. I just hope it's enough."

Tristen slowly got to his feet, keeping a tight hold on the Book of Shadows. "Kaiba," he said, "I think I'll keep this with me from now on."

"I was just about to tell you to get that damn thing out of my house," the CEO looked at him.

--

"I'm sorry about your home."

"I do not blame you, Daughter of Ra," Halima placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Marik was the first to free himself of our family's self-exile. You have freed the rest of us from centuries of ignoring the sun."

"So what will you do now?" Keriam asked.

"We have lived too long underground. Some of the other clans that move in daylight still exist, and we will find them. We will start again."

Marik looked at the trap door that once led to their home. Now he would never have to worry about coming back or worry about another child being forced into leadership as he was. "It's over… the nightmare is finally over," he said in a soft whisper. He tensed a bit when he felt someone slowly wrapped their arms around his waist in an embrace. Looking down he relaxed and smiled, gently petting Malik's hair.

Malik looked up at his other half with a bit of worry is his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"… Yeah, I am. We don't have to worry about Luzige or anyone like him ever again."

Joey smiled at the twins before turning to Halima. "I think the gods are happy to have people walk under the sun once again and I know that you'll be fine."

"We can be a family once again," Ishizu smiled and rubbed her tummy. She could feel a slight movement within that made her smile more.

Rashid placed his hand over Ishizu's, feeling their child give a little kick. Rashid looked to the west, a slight smile crossing his face. "The setting is sun," he said quietly, "Ra's day is almost over."

"As is our old life," said Halima. "And tomorrow, we too shall be reborn into a new one." She turned to Keriam and Joey. "This has happened to you a few times, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Joey answered.

Halima smiled; she walked over to Joey and took his hand in hers, placing two small orbs--one gold, and one black--in his hand.

"You will need these very soon," the older woman released his hand, "to find the third Guardian of the Daughter of Ra."

"But they're all here," said Ishizu as everyone else looked at her.

Halima shook her head. "Only two are here now," she said, "a prophecy of the Daughter of Isis said that even though the Daughter of Ra appears to have three Guardians, only two of them are. The third Guardian will be revealed when the Keeper of the Book of Shadows uses those orbs."

"I suggest we get going before night falls completely then," Marik said, carrying Malik on his back. "Nights are freezing as the days are scorching."

"Yeah you're right. And we need to give money-bags a call and let him know we're still kicking," Joey said, carefully placing the orbs into his front pocket.

Keriam sighed as they began their trek, the rest of the clan and family included. "You're never going to stop calling him that, are you."

"I'll stop when he lays off the dog jokes."

"Or when you finally beat him in a duel," Malik added with a grin.

"Hey!" Everyone just softly laughed and the tension was relieved a bit more.

--

Rose looked at her daughter, holding Cheri's hand in both her own. Every so often a tear would fall from her eye as she watched her only child sleep without any movement except for her quick shallow breathing.

"Mrs. Dante?"

Rose turned her head around. "Tea…"

The Daughter of Osiris slowly walked into the room, wondering now if announcing her presence to her best friend's mother was a good idea. She stopped just a few feet short from the bed.

"I'm sorry," whispered Tea, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, I understand," Rose held up her left hand, stopping the young dancer. "This is beyond anything medical. I believe in what's going on, and I know you wouldn't have bound her if it wasn't necessary."

She tried to smile but her heart wasn't in it. "I wish... I don't have the power to remove the tattoo... I wish I was stronger..." She shut her eyes tightly as she felt tears form and slowly fall. Rose said nothing but slowly got up and embraced the young girl. Tea gladly accepted the comfort without hesitation.

"Shh it's okay, you did what was right," the nurse spoke softly as she patted her back. "You are also strong where it really counts. In the strong friendship bonds you hold for everyone."

Tea sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "That sounds like something I would say."

"So I imagine." Looking at her she reached over and handed her several tissues. "I do not hold this against you, only that Scorpion."

"Same here," Seto walked into the room. "Keriam just called. They'll be arriving late tomorrow afternoon."

"Did you tell her what happened?" Tea asked.

"Yes, and she said that quite a bit happened there but it can wait until after they arrive…" he looked over to his wife, "and take care of Cheri."

--

Bakura stood on the balcony from the guestroom Cheri had used over a year ago. He could feel her presence lingering in the room, her scent on the sheets, and almost hear her voice--cheerful, wondering, and slightly frightened about what was to come.

After Kaiba had taken Cheri to their room, the master thief walked away, wanting to be alone. He even blocked the link from Ryou, and his light knew better than to try and disturb him when Bakura suddenly shut him out. Sighing, Bakura shut his eyes.

"She could be yours."

Eyes flying open, Bakura found himself looking at Chick. The youngest of the Scorpions grinned at him from his seat on the railing.

"What are you doing here?" Bakura demand, as his hand went to his pocket for his deck.

"I'm not here to fight so you don't have to bother with your cards," said Chick. "All I'm here for is to make you an offer."

Bakura relaxed his stance but kept his guard up. "And what, pray tell, could you possibly offer me?"

"Cliff would kill me if he knew I was here saying this," Chick's smiled widened, "but it's for our cause." He became serious. "You could have Meanae, oh King of Thieves."

"I don't want Meanae," Bakura almost hissed. "The only one I want is Cheri."

Chick pointed at him. "That's the part you don't quite grasp. Cheri is Meanae. Meanae is Cheri. She is the same soul, not like you and that wimpy boy that was your host."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. True that Ryou lacked in the courage department and had the gentle personality of a kitten, but the thief hated it when his lighter half was insulted--unless it was Bakura making the insults.

"You had better watch what you say or do you like the idea of having your tongue being cut out?" he threatened.

"The blood-thirsty King of Thieves actually cares for that spineless boy-" What he was going to say froze in his throat as the young man grabbed his throat and pushed him over the edge. Chick's hand clung to the railing but it was the thief's hand keeping him from falling.

"You were saying?" Bakura said darkly.

"I-If Meanae regains her memories... then we can get the Book of Shadows... Once the book has been opened our master shall be free... he would gladly grant you your heart's desire...!" Chick managed to say as he tried to keep the hand from breaking his neck.

"Meanae doesn't seem the type to warm up to strangers so easily."

"Not to those against our master... but help us and she could be yours..."

"..." The thief withdrew his hand and turned his back on him, heading for the room. "Why would I lower myself to help that, bug?"

The young man scrambled to regain his balance and looked at him, grinning darkly. "Because, you deserve more than what has been granted to you. You deserve to have your revenge of watching your village being destroy. You deserve being the one with power and wealth. You deserve a strong and powerful woman at your side. You deserve all this but it is beyond your reach. Do you want to sit by and watch as the High Priest takes it all without any effort?"

Bakura stopped just before the glass windowed doors. He was fuming inside but he refused to let it show. Slowly he turned around and faced the skinny blonde. "If any loyalties I make, it will be with the ones of my choosing. And I have already sworn my loyalty to someone long before you and the rest of your tribe of insects showed up." He removed the Necrofear from his pocket. "Now are you going to leave on your own, or I am going to have to allow her to give you a proper sendoff?"

Chick merely narrowed his eyes and vanished in a pool of dark mass.

Bakura took a deep breath, placed the card back in his pocket and walked inside.

Going to the bed he laid down on the comforter and took a deep breathe. The scent was still strong in the air he buried his face deeper into the pillow. Closing his eyes he could picture his heart's desire sleeping in the same bed, the sheets wrapped around her slender frame, her thick curls spread out on the pillow. He shut his eyes tighter but it didn't help.

If anything it made him feel worse.

--

"Well, we're all set," said Ishizu as she closed the book she was reading. Looking over to Keriam and Joey, the Egyptian woman smiled as she watched the couple play Duel Monsters, remembering when she had taught Marik how to play so many years ago.

"Home," Keriam sighed. "Coming here actually felt good, but I cannot wait to leave."

"Ditto," Joey smirked and placed a card facedown.

"Who's in the lead?" Ishizu asked.

"We're tied, actually. Three out of five, and this round will make or break."

"Your skills have improved greatly," the older woman commented.

"Yeah well it was either learn from my mistakes or lose to everyone and their grandmother."

Keriam smiled as she played another card. "You're a fast learner and no it wasn't a dog joke."

Joey rolled his eyes but was smiling. "Hardy har har."

Rashid had been quiet for the most part. He rose from the chair. "I'll go check on Marik and Malik."

Ishizu nodded, then her husband leaned over and kissed his wife. He left the room, walking to the door right next to the one he just closed to his left, and went inside.

Marik was sitting in a chair beside the bedroom window with Malik in his lap. Both boys were fast asleep, exhausted both physically and mentally from today--no doubt more than the rest of them.

Being careful not to disturb either of his brothers, Rashid gently picked up Malik and carried him over to the bed. Once Malik was settled, Rashid pulled the light blanket over him. He turned around and stopped short.

Marik was looking at him with a smile on his face. A real smile. One that Rashid hadn't seen in almost a decade.

"I used to wonder how I got into bed when I was his age," Marik said. "Let me rephrase that last part: when I was his height."

Rashid could only smile gently at the past memories. "All my life I had wanted to be part of the clan but I already was... I wish I had been able to stop the ritual though."

"Not a day goes by that I didn't wish for the same thing but that doesn't matter. You were there to help us when we needed you the most." Getting up from the chair he stretched and nodded to him. "You were more of a father to us that our real father."

"I'm honored to hear you say that."

"And I know the baby couldn't have better parents. Just take care of them."

"I would lay my life down for our family."

The blonde could only smile. "I know you would."

Rashid looked at him for a moment. "Something is troubling you."

"The Daughter of Isis spoke to me a while back. I haven't told anyone else about it."

"What did she say?" asked Rashid.

Marik swallowed. "One day I will have to make a choice between Malik and Keriam, and it will affect them greatly… I don't know if I can do something like that. How can I?"

"How can anyone choose between people they care about," said Rashid. "But it's not just what she said that's bothering you, Marik. There's something else."

"… It's… what Halima said earlier," Marik sighed and looked out the window. "About one of us not being Keriam's Guardian."

"And you're afraid it's you."

"Being her Guardian is the closest I will ever be to her in this life. I know I shouldn't be pining after her like this, after all she has Joey, but…" Marik rested his hands against the windowsill. "I love her, Rashid. You have no idea how much I do."

Rashid said nothing but slowly moved to stand behind him, reaching out to rest his hand on his shoulder. "I cannot begin to understand how you feel right now... And I don't think I ever will, but you are here for her now when she needs you the most. Continue to help her and support her through thick and thin. She does care for you, I can see that."

"It's not the same," he said a bit bitterly.

"No it's isn't. But she does care about you. Until the third guardian is found and even afterwards, continue to protect her." He gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Things are bound to get better. Have faith."

Marik said nothing but reached up and rested his hand over Rashid's. "Thanks. I know I can't live up to Joey or get her to feel the same way... but talking about it helped. Thanks for the advice."

"That is what family is for. You should get some rest while you can."

Marik nodded and Rashid left the room. Marik looked up at the half-moon, as if waiting for an answer that he knew would never come. Sighing, he left the window and walked over to the bed. He carefully climbed on top so that he wouldn't disturb Malik. Smiling at his twin, Marik laid down and soon fell asleep.

He never saw the figure standing by the window, smiling happily at the two boys.

--

Mokuba watched his sister-in-law worriedly. When he had heard what happened he was both angry as hell and scared. He wanted to teach the Scorpions that no one messed with the Kaiba family but he didn't want to lose Cheri. He reached down and took her bandaged hand in his own.

"You can't leave us now Cheri, I don't want to lose you," he said softly, resisting the urge to cry. "When mom and dad died, all I had was Seto… then Pegasus kidnapped me… then Noah tried to become my brother by destroying Seto… I've never been so scared of losing anyone... until now." Slowly a tear rolled down his face as he squeezed her hand. "You can't leave us! You can't!"

"You honestly think she'll leave, squirt?" Bakura said from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" the younger boy asked, rubbing the tears away quickly.

"Long enough." He moved into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at Cheri's still form. "She's not going to give up, squirt. And neither should you."

"I'm not a squirt. And I'm not gong give up on her!"

The thief smirked, moving to his side and ruffled his hair. "You're a tough kid. And you need a hair cut."

Mokuba frowned and swatted at his hand. "Like I care what you think. Why are you here anyway? Where's everyone else?"

"Rose had to go to the hospital for a bit but she'll be back. I think your brother is in his office but I don't know or care." He shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "Ryou's helping Nan in the kitchen. Go get something to eat, squirt. I'll watch over Cheri."

Blue-gray eyes narrowed up at him slightly. "I trust you as much as Seto does."

The thief rolled his eyes. "Just get already; I need to say some things and I don't want you eaves dropping."

Mokuba frowned at Bakura and left the room, casting one more glare over his shoulder before closing the door.

Bakura sat in a chair beside the bed and looked at the door, patiently waiting until he heard Mokuba's footsteps go down the hallway. He smirked, knowing full well that the younger Kaiba would be listening.

Turning his eyes to Cheri, the thief sighed. "Chick was here not too long ago," Bakura said quietly. "He made me an offer to join them, and if I did you and I could be together."

She didn't stir but he didn't expect her. Sighing he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I won't lie, I was tempted because I could have everything I ever wanted in life... even having you at my side. But I turned him down. I still can't believe it myself but what was the use of having someone who already gave their heart to someone else?" He closed his eyes, rubbing them before sitting back on the chair.

"Since you've arrived, going a bit past a year now, I could feel something inside changing. I was actually beginning to go soft but, I wasn't mad. My heart isn't consumed with world-domination and blood-thirsty revenge as it was before you came." As if to emphasize his words he reached up, resting his hand on his chest to feel the beat of his heart.

"I'm actually alive... I can actually feel everything around me... I can actually eat real food and not dream about it... but most of all, I can feel." Looking at Cheri's still form he silently moved off the chair and sat next to her, reaching out and taking her hand in his own. "Chick said for me to join, I had to give their king my loyalty. Thing is, I already gave my loyalty to someone and I'm not about to change that. You remember, what I told you the day you got remarried? I meant every word." Leaning down he gently whispered in her ear, "You won't ever get rid of me." Giving her hand a squeeze he kissed her softly. _Just please... don't leave me._

--

"I hate time zones," said Joey.

"That makes five of us," Marik yawned.

"Six," Ishizu pointed to her stomach. "Practically kicking every five minutes we were on the plane."

"Thank you Seto, for sending the limo," Keriam sighed as she leaned her head against Joey's shoulder.

Malik was completely in slumber land, having been unable to fall asleep on the flight home. The young boy was sitting in between Rashid and Marik, leaning against his older twin.

The CEO said nothing as he looked out the window, watching the scenery passing by. "I only sent the limo and came because it would be faster than a taxi," he said coolly. "I want this Meanae out of Cheri so I can have my wife back."

"I don't know about removing someone from another person like an exorcism, that's Tea's department." Keriam stifled the yawn as it tried to escape.

"She said she can't without removing the restriction bands she placed on and your item is the only one that can go within the person's soul."

"Joy."

Joey looped his arm around his lady's shoulders, holding her to his side as Marik gently shifted Malik so now the younger boy was sleeping his in lap, resting his head against his chest.

"Thank you," Rashid moved over into the vacant space to give Ishizu a little more room.

The limo pulled in front of the mansion, everyone got out without even waiting for the driver to open the door. Seto all but dragged Keriam into the mansion, leaving everyone else to handle the luggage. He led his wife's best friend to the bedroom.

"What are you doing in here?" the CEO demanded upon seeing Bakura in the room.

"Don't worry," the thief narrowed his eyes as he sat in the chair, "I didn't do anything. Your brother was here and I sent him off for lunch."

Seto was about to yell at Bakura to get out when his cell phone rang. He cursed and pulled it from his pocket. "Kaiba. Can't it wait? … Fine, I'll call you in a few minutes." He closed the phone. "I'll be back shortly."

"Well, he really cares about her, doesn't he?" Bakura asked sarcastically after Seto left.

"Don't start, Bakura," warned Keriam.

Snorting, the pale-haired man rose from his seat. "So what do you have to do?"

"Use the Millennium Key and go inside Cheri and try to get Meanae out."

"That last part won't happen."

Keriam looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Meanae is Cheri," Bakura said, "just as she is Agalameia, and as you are Theliane, and Tea is Peisimemne."

"How do you know that? I mean, you're certain?"

"I'm positive. Chick was here not too long before you arrived. He told me that Meanae and Cheri are the same soul. They are not like Ryou and I."

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Keriam stared at him.

"Oh sure! Go and tell Kaiba that a Scorpion was here and I let him go without even sending one of Duel Monsters after him. That would go over really well!"

"You know you're really pushing my last nerve here," she warned.

"You and everyone else. So if you can't get rid of Meanae what are you going to do?"

Keriam blinked and looked at her friend. "I... I don't know..."

The thief looked at her and then back at Cheri. Looking back at Keriam he sighed and rubbed his face, running his hands through his hair. "What if you, lock Meanae part of her away? I mean the memories of her? Something like that had to have happened in the past of that Scorpion could have been reborn when you guys were first alive in Egypt."

"I don't know," she shook her head. "When Tea and I went to the museum a few months ago, we remembered something from our childhood in Egypt. Agalameia said that Anubis gave her life twice, but the reason for that was the Black Scorpion killed his wife. Anubis allowed his Daughter to live long enough for her to give birth. Zashida became the next Daughter, and Agalameia was her successor. Zashida was adopted in a way, though. Agalameia was the true-blood Daughter of Anubis."

"And of the Black Scorpion," Bakura grunted.

"I just wish we knew more about this," the Daughter of Ra sighed. "But who else does?"

A dark grin spread across the master thief's lips. "There might be someone."

"Who?"

"Who else?" Bakura's smirk grew wider and he removed his deck. "The creator of Duel Monsters, Maximilian Pegasus."

Hope appeared in Keriam's eyes but then she frowned. "The man's been in a coma even since you ripped the Millennium Eye from his skull!"

"If I had known that would happen," Bakura said in defense, "do you think I still would have done it?"

"Yes."

"You're damn right I would."

"You're sick."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment and you know it."

"Talk talk talk. We have to find old one eye and wake him up. He's the only one who can help us out."

Keriam snapped her finger. "Mrs. Dante can help. She's a nurse and she's has to have heard of him!" Searching her pockets she dialed the number for the hospital.

"Domino City Hospital, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Can I speak to Rose Dante please?"

"Just a moment." Putting her on hold the receptionist looked into the break room. "Rose! You have a call on line 2."

"Got it!" Rose picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rose, its Keriam."

"How's Cheri?"

"Still the same. I have to ask you something. You know Maximilian Pegasus, right?"

"Not personally," said Rose, "he's been sleeping for almost two years now."

"Is he still in Domino City Hospital?" Keriam asked.

Rose faced the wall and lowered her voice. "What's going on?"

"Remember when we explained about how the cards were based off an ancient Egyptian game? Pegasus went to Egypt on an expedition after his wife died. That's were he got the idea for Duel Monsters."

"I take it the reason you want to know if Pegasus is here is that he might know something so that you can help Cheri."

"That's what I'm hoping for," said Keriam.

"Hold on." Holding the phone to her shoulder she called for the receptionist. "Who's watching Pegasus this week?" she called out.

"Is he the one with the missing eye?"

"Yeah."

There was the sound of rustling paper before an answer came. "It's split between you and Kaoru since she took over Aoi's position."

"Thanks." She lifted the phone to her ear. "Did you get that?"

"Sure did. Visitor hours are still on?"

"Until six. Since you're coming I'll let Kaoru know and she can direct you. If anyone asks, just say your distant family members."

"There's only two people who can pull that off, but I'll be there."

"Alright. I'll see you in a little bit."

Keriam hung up the phone. "Okay, let's go."

"Me?" Bakura gaped at her. "Why in the nine hells should I go?"

"Your hair color is only a few shades off," Keriam explained, "You can say you're a relative."

Bakura crossed his arms. "There is nothing you can do or say that will get me to go along with this charade of yours."

--

"I cannot believe I am here," Bakura grumbled as the elevator went to the seventh floor.

"Bribery does have its perks," Keriam grinned.

"You just make sure you hold up your end."

"Red wine, mashed potatoes, baby peas, and a rare sirloin steak, followed by apple cobbler for dessert with a mug of warm milk."

The thief didn't say anything but the look in his eyes looked ready to drool. Jabbing her elbow in his side they walked to the front desk.

Kaoru looked up at two young adults approached the desk. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, we're here to see a patient by the name of Pegasus?" Keriam asked, glancing at her nametag: Mei Ling.

"Are family members of him?"

"He's my uncle," Bakura said. "I just got word about this."

"... He's been in a coma for two years."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I've been out of the country."

Mei Ling looked at them before looking at the files. "He's in room 709. Down the hall and second to last door on the left but hours are until 6pm."

"Thank you very much." Keriam said quickly and pushed Bakura down the hall before he could open his mouth.

"A little more than an hour," said Bakura as they walked down the hall. "Do you think you can pull it off?"

"Ra I hope so," Keriam answered.

They reached 709 and Keriam opened the door, walked inside, and quietly shut the door behind them.

Bakura walked over to the bed, looking down at the man who had practically almost started the chain of events that led to this moment. "He's had better days," said the thief.

Keriam walked over to the other side of the bed, being careful not to bump into the monitor tracking Pegasus' vital signs. The door opened and Rose stepped in.

"I just want to make sure that no one else comes in here while you're doing whatever you'll do," she said, giving a quick look at the monitor. "He's stable but wherever he is in here," she tapped her forehead.

"I'll find him," said Keriam.

"Be careful and good luck."

The Daughter of Ra nodded to her and removed the Millennium Key from inside her shirt, slipping the cord over her head. "Here goes nothing."

"That's all he has in his head right now," Bakura smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Keriam then placed the tip of the Key at the unconscious man's forehead. "Wakey, wakey, Peggy."

Turning it a click was heard. Bakura and Rose watched as Keriam's body when stiff and her eyes went blank.

As Keriam opened her eyes she found herself in a large room. It looked to have seen better days with the wallpaper peeling, the floor filthy, and windows crudely boarded up. But there were also easels scattered along the room with paintings spewed all over. Frowning she entered deeper and looked at the floor when she heard a crack. Moving back she found it was of a painting.

"What's this?" she asked. Kneeling down she slowly picked up the frame, feeling the brittle wood in her grasp she turned it over and eyes widen. "Cecilia..."

A scruff in a dark corner as heard she quickly looked up. She couldn't see it but, there was something huddled in the corner. No, not something, someone... She moved closer only to stop when she watched as the figure tried to melt into the walls. She sighed before slowly dropping to his level, keeping a safe distance away. "Pegasus... I'm not here to hurt you..."

"... How do you know me? How did you get here?" came a hesitate voice.

"I'm the Guardian of the Millennium Key. And I need your help."

**Authors' Notes!**

Janime: Confession time! This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones.

Heikou: But man, what a cliffhanger this time!

Janime: Tell me about it. But we have a treat for you readers.

Heikou: Yep! What would you readers like to see in the next chapter?

Janime: you tell us and we'll looked it over. Sound fair?

Heikou: But no killing off a character so that the couple (whether it be het/yaoi/yuri) you like can be together.

Janime: For example, no killing Tea so that Yugi and Yami can explore the Millennium Puzzle. Sorry, not going to happen.

Heikou: Maybe if we decide to create another fic in the future.

Janime: Yeah, we got lots of material sources too. (looks at doujinshi)

Heikou: Why is Marik wearing that?

Janime: Beats me but it looks good on him, doesn't it?

Heikou: Hentai.

Janime: Back at ya.


	21. Internal Prisons

"What are you trying to do?! Hang us by our computer chairs off the cliffhanger?! . "

Janime: How did you guess?

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-One

Internal Prisons

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Seto demanded, glaring at the intercom.

"Miss Taite left about twenty minutes ago with Ryou Bakura's cousin, sir," the guard answered, slight fear in his voice.

"Find out where they went and get them back here!" Seto hit the button, and plopped himself in his desk chair, fuming.

Ryou was standing in the office, silently praying to whatever god was listening that he would stay safe, even with Katsuya sitting next to pale-haired boy.

Silver Fang looked at Ryou before whining softly, nudging his hand with his cold nose. It was as if he was worried about Keriam as well.

The young man absently petted the wolf, unsure if he was calming the animal or himself. "Seto... I know that you're upset but I'm sure they had a good reason for leaving," he tried to say in their defense.

"What better reason could they have for leaving my wife in a coma?" he growled angrily, his left hand forming into a tight fist. "I knew I should've waited on that call. Damn them!" He lifted his fist and brought it hard on his desk, knocking over several items.

Katsuya jumped before growling. The CEO just glared at him as he leaned back in his chair. Ryou swallowed, wondering if he should leave or just stay perfectly quiet. The silence dragged on before it was broken by a knock.

"Who is it?!" Seto barked angrily.

The door opened and Marik walked in. He looked at the desk before raising his eyes to the man sitting behind it. "According to my sister--courtesy of the Millennium Necklace," the Egyptian began, "Keriam and Bakura are at Domino City Hospital."

Ryou just blinked.

"What the hell are they doing there?" Seto demanded.

"Ishizu didn't say," Marik answered, "except that this will either help or condemn us."

_Well that's comforting…_ Ryou thought.

--

"Help…" Pegasus looked at her. "No one needs my help… I can't help anyone… I am a failure…"

"No, you're not," Keriam said. "Pegasus, please, you know a lot about-"

The scene changed. The wood became fresh and looked brand new, sunlight spilled through the windows, birds chirped happily.

"Maximilian!" a sweet woman's voice called from outside.

Pegasus jumped up and looked out the window. "Cecilia!" he cried happily and ran out the door.

"Wait! Pegasus!" Keriam ran after him. _He doesn't want to believe she's dead!_

Racing up the hill, Keriam stopped and watched the couple laugh as Pegasus twirled his beloved wife.

"Oh my darling," Pegasus cupped Cecilia's face, "I thought I lost you."

"Pegasus!" Keriam yelled at him. "Snap out of it! Cecilia is dead!"

He ignored her as he looked at his wife. How he longed to just hold her, to feel the warmth of her body pressed against his own but even as he lowered his head to kiss her, she vanished into mist.

"No... No please... not again!" The birds turned into ebony crows, the grass turned brittle and yellow, the trees looked like bony skeletal hands, and the skies were dark and uncaring. Pegasus slowly dropped to his knees, holding his arms tightly as he felt tears fall from down the side of his face.

Keriam felt sympathy for him as she slowly made her way. Reaching out she touched his shoulder but he didn't bother to look at her. "I'm sorry... but you can't continue to live in this fantasy world."

"Says who?" he said bitterly, nearly ripping his shirt as he gripped his arms tighter. "I'm happy here. I can be with my wife forever."

"But she isn't real."

"She's real enough for me." He stood, shaking her hand off as he looked at her coldly. "You have no idea what's it like to lose someone you love."

"..." The young woman looked at him with a hard look in her eyes before she pulled her fist back and punched him on the left side of his face. Right where he used to have the Millennium Eye. Her arm shook as he looked up at her in surprise a bit of fear, his hand going to his injured cheek.

"I know damn well what it's like to lose someone you love... because I lost my mother several years back. But at least I don't wallow in self-pity! Do you honestly think Cecilia would want you to waste your life away like this? If she could see you right now, what would she say? I know you're hurting but living in this fantasy world of yours is not going to make it better!" Taking a deep breathe she closed her eyes and relaxed her arm as she lowered her voice. "I know where you're coming from, Pegasus. But if you continue like this your mortal body will die. Cecilia wouldn't want you to waste away like this; not when you have so much more to live for."

"... How can I continue to live when my meaning for life is gone forever?" he asked softly.

"You continue to live for her. That's what she would have wanted you to do." Keriam gave a weak smile and reached her hand towards him. "Please, I really do need your help. If Cecilia were here, what would she have done?"

"... She... She would help others... no matter the cost..." he looked at the young woman's hand for a long time before slowly, hesitantly reaching up but before he could touch her he halted. "How do I know... this isn't a dream? That you're actually here?"

"Only one way to find out."

He reached up and grasped her hand with his own. All around them, a brilliant light surround them before their bodies were being pulled into a direction.

--

"How long has it been?" Bakura asked.

Rose checked her watch. "Only ten minutes."

"Attention please," Yahiko's voice said through the PA. "Rose Dante, please report to the maternity ward."

"Oh no," the nurse groaned. "I can't leave you like this."

"We'll be fine," said Bakura.

"But what if-"

Keriam blinked and shook her head a little. "Always makes me a little dizzy." She slipped the cord around her neck and the Key inside her shirt.

"How did it go?" asked Bakura.

Pegasus groaned and slowly his right eye opened.

"Apparently, well," Rose said. "Keriam, I'm sorry but I've been paged."

"Okay," the girl nodded, "we'll take it from here."

Rose hesitated but nodded. "Mr. Pegasus, it's good to have you back." Nodding she headed out the door, silently closing it behind her.

"Well, I'm mildly surprised that this worked," Bakura said.

Keriam was about to make a retort but watched as the creator of Duel Monsters slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. It was clear to see he was very weak and had lost a lot of weight but he was still alive. Being mindful of the wires attached to his body he reached up to touch the left side of his face. He gently touched the area around his eye but didn't feel the cool metal of the mystic eye. Instead he felt what felt like gauze gently taped to keep his eye shut.

"How..." he tried to say only to find his voice hoarse and dry as sandpaper. "How long..."

"Two years. How's it feel to be awake?" the thief asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Pegasus looked over at him and his real eye widen. "You--the eye-"

"Yeah I stole it from you and no I don't have it to give it back-"

"I never want to see that thing for the rest of my life! It has caused me nothing but grief!"

Keriam quickly handed him a cup of water and rubbed his shoulder. "No argument on the last part but as for seeing the Eye again, well, that depends on you."

Pegasus sipped the water and looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"How would you like to pay someone a visit?"

"Who?"

"Keriam," Bakura looked at her with slight disturbance, "no doubt he's already pissed off that we disappeared, but he'll be beyond infuriated when you bring him to the mansion."

Pegasus smiled lightly. "Seto Kaiba." He turned to Keriam. "I think I should drop by and say hello."

"I have nothing to do with this," Bakura said. "I agreed to get you here, Keriam, but this is where the line is drawn."

"Cheri had an erotic dream about you."

"Shall I get a wheelchair?"

"No need, but he's going to have to borrow your coat," said Keriam.

"I've been in a hospital bed for two years," Pegasus said. "My legs won't work properly."

"Trust me, I can wake them up from atrophied." Keriam placed both her hands on Pegasus' shoulders and closed her eyes. A golden glow surrounded her and went to Pegasus.

He felt… refreshed, ready to run a marathon. Carefully, he and Keriam set to the task of removing the wires.

"You'll have to wait for the catheter," said Keriam.

"I'm not worried," Pegasus answered, taking Bakura's coat and slipping it on.

"Here, put your hair up," Bakura handed the card game creator a surgeon's hair cap.

"I won't ask where you got that."

"Same place I got this," the thief held up a small bottle of morphine.

Keriam quickly grabbed the bottle from him. "You want to get Rose into trouble?" she hissed at him then reached into his other pockets.

"Uh… Joey and Marik would die if they saw this."

"I'm just making sure you don't have anything else."

"Sure, that's what they always say." He had several other items, one was a small pad and a pen but quickly setting everything on the table she wrote a brief note to Rose saying that they had Pegasus and to call the mansion when she read this. Warning him not to play sticky fingers anymore she opened the door and peered outside. "Coast clear. Let's go."

As they edged into the hallway they were trying very hard not to draw attention to themselves. Although it was kinda hard to walk down the brightly lit halls but they were empty and there was currently no one at the receptionist desk (thanks to Rose no doubt). They headed into the elevator as the doors opened with a delicate ding sound.

"So tell me, how has Kaiba-boy been doing?" Pegasus asked.

"He's married," Bakura growled, still not very happy about that.

A thin brow arched up. "Seto Kaiba? Married? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it because his wife is my best friend and she's the one that needs your help," Keriam explained. "But first, what can you tell me about the Dark Scorpion cards?"

"Dark Scorpion… It's strange, but I never planned on making them when I first created the cards. It only happened when I had a strange dream." The older man frowned as he thought back. "I can't remember much… but the dream, something kept telling me over and over to create the cards. I tried to forget about it but it kept nagging at me so I created one of each. There was Don-"

"Don Zaloog, Cliff the Trap Remover, Gorg the Strong, Chick the Yellow, and Meanae the Thorn," Keriam said quietly.

"Yes. What is going on?"

"Long story short, the barrier that separates the Shadow Realm from our world is fading, Duel Monsters are coming to life, this girl and two others are the only ones to stop this but they need your help because a enemy of the gods is trying to break free of his prison and reclaim what was taken from him more than 5,000 years ago," Bakura summoned up. Pegasus just looked at him. "You can get the full story when we get to the mansion. The sooner Cheri's out of the coma the happier I'll be."

Pegasus turned to Keriam. "Love triangle?"

"Pretty much," she answered.

--

"You're twins?!" Tristen gaped.

"Surprise," said Marik, sitting on the couch between Malik and Rashid.

"Please forgive for saying this," Tea spoke when most of the shock wore off, "but your father was a lunatic."

"No need to apologize," said Ishizu. "We knew that for years."

"He's gone and so are the others so let's be thankful for that," Joey sighed, rubbing his eyes briefly. "I hope Keriam comes back soon."

Mokuba said nothing as he continued to look out the window. Seto was in his office, still upset but when Ryou came down with Katsuya he was glad he didn't kill him. He sighed and rested his chin on his crossed arms. _I hope them come back soon, _he thought to himself.

Silver Fang looked at everyone in turn from where he laid before Joey's feet, watching everyone with keen and intelligent eyes. Just as he was about to lay his head back down his ears peaked up. Getting to his feet he walked out of the room and headed to the front door. Realizing he couldn't open it he began to softly whimper.

"I think Katsuya wants to go out," Yugi spoke up.

"I'll go." The young Kaiba stood and headed to the front door, opening it and closed it behind him as the two of them went into the front yard.

"It's a good thing Kaiba doesn't live so close to neighbors or there would be the problem with seeing a wolf being allowed to roam free," Yami said lightly.

"Maybe I can put you as the main attraction," Seto remarked as he walked into the living room.

Before the pharaoh could counter, Mokuba walked back into the living room. He looked at Seto and went right over to his brother. "Swear to me on your marriage that you won't freak out or do anything impulsive."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "What did Katsuya do?"

"Katsuya didn't do anything," answered Keriam, entering with her wolf and Bakura.

"Where did you two go?" Seto demanded before anyone else could open their mouths.

"She gave me a wake up call," a tall man entered the living, silvery hair just past his shoulder, which covered the left side of his face. "Hello, Kaiba-boy."

"PEGASUS?!"

Everyone stared at the man in shock, Seto the only one whose expression was mixed with anger. "You!" the CEO hissed.

Mokuba grabbed Seto's arms. "Don't! Please, Seto!"

Joey blinked before slowly standing and approached the trio. He stared hard at the older man before snorting. "Here I was hoping you'd be dead," he said in a low voice.

Pegasus looked at him and just smiled. "So sorry to disappoint you."

"Seto." The thief waited until the CEO was looking at him before he continued. "I know how much you hate him and the shit he pulled over the years but we need his help. He created the cards so he created the monsters, in a sense. Besides, with the Black Scorpions on the loose we need all the help we can get."

The blue-eyed young man growled angrily at him as his entire body continued to stay tense. "I do not want him anywhere near my family, especially my wife. The same goes for you, tomb raider."

The thief's eyes narrowed dangerously as he continued to stare at him. "You know damn well I would never do anything to harm Cheri and regardless of the choice she's made I will continue to be there for her. Live with it." Breaking the contact he looked at Keriam and Pegasus. "Let's get this over with already."

Everyone silently watched as Bakura headed up the stairs, Pegasus following and Keriam taking the rear with Katsuya at her side. When Seto made to follow he was stopped by Mokuba. He could have broken from the embrace but he didn't. Instead he reached down and rested a hand on his brother's head.

_ I'll never forgive him,_ he thought to himself silently.

--

"She is rather cute," Pegasus looked at Cheri. "I think she should be given the Nobel Prize for the greatest miracle ever accomplished."

_No argument there,_ Keriam couldn't help thinking. She lifted up the right sleeve of Cheri's blouse, revealing the Scorpion tattoo and the red glowing bands around her bicep.

"Tea put that on her," said Bakura. "Right now, it's the only thing blocking her memories as Meanae the Thorn." He tensed a little as the taller man leaned down to examine the binds.

"Rather amazing," Pegasus admitted. "I never would have believed that all this would come to pass just from a card game."

"Well, you had to go to Egypt," Keriam looked at him.

"You've been through my mind, you know what I was searching for."

"I know. We need to find a way to block Meanae permanently if possible and since you created the Scorpions..." Ra's Daughter trailed off, holding the Key tightly in her hand.

"If you're going into her mind then I'm going with you," Bakura said with dead seriousness. "And bribery won't work on making me change my mind."

Pegasus looked up at him, smiling ever so lightly. "And I thought Kaiba-boy was the stubborn one."

"His definition of stubborn and mine are very different." Bakura placed one hand on Keriam's shoulder, the other on the Key. The golden glow went around both of them and they tensed, eyes became dull.

"My, my, that's interesting," Pegasus reached for the Key.

Katsuya snapped at his hand and growled. The Duel Monster creator backed away, Katsuya following him. Pegasus didn't realize that he was being maneuvered towards the empty chair until he somewhat fell into it. The Silver Fang sat down before the man as golden eyes glared his warning.

_I guess this is payback from that first duel with Yugi…_

--

Keriam blinked as she looked around. For a moment she thought she was in Pegasus' soul room but it was somewhat different. The room looked like the studio Cheri had at Kaiba mansion, complete with a window balcony but it was strange. On one side of the glass door you could see a bright and luminous day; on the other side you saw a world in darkness and chaos. There were several canvases and paintings adoring the walls that if it wasn't for the windows one would almost think they were in the actual studio.

Bakura frowned. Moving deeper into the room he noticed that the room was messy but this was no ordinary mess. Squatting down he lifted a toppled frame. The fabric was shredded and whatever image was painted on it was utterly ruined. He lightly fingered the tears only to curse.

"A fight happened here. And a big one by the looks of things." He stood and showed her the painting before looking around the room. It wasn't that obvious to see it but sure enough it looked like a fight definitely happened.

Keriam took the portrait in her hand and peered at it, trying to see what the image use to be. "I can't tell what it is. But if this is her soul room, then where is she?"

A loud crash was heard and both turned just in time to see a person go crashing into the far wall. The female warrior knocked over several easels, the bladed cuffs sliced through the wood and made cracks in the walls when they got stuck. With a soft grunt she pulled her arms free and stood straight but she was breathing heavily.

"Give it up Sword Dancer! You cannot defeat me!" Meanae taunted as she walked from the shadows where another door was located on the far side of the room. The door looked like it had been broken yet there were several chains keeping it shut tightly. Burned into the wood though was the emblem of the Black Scorpion. The female assassin looked a bit worn herself as she snapped her thorn whip at her side, destroying several more paintings.

Performance of Sword glared at her angrily, holding her arms out. "The only reason I can't destroy you is I'll end up destroying the Daughter of Anubis as well," she said bitterly.

"She is no more that dog's child than I am! My king is her true father and once I gain control I will be reunited with my brothers." Smirking evilly she held her whip tightly in her hands, pulling it taunt. "No one can stop the Black Scorpions from their vengeance."

"Famous last words, assassin," Bakura spoke up, slowly moving to stand before the tired warrior. "Meanae the Thorn. Where's Cheri?"

She narrowed her light brown gaze as she dropped into an attack pose. "You… how dare you touch me!" she hissed out.

"Yeah you already said that. Where is Cheri?" he demanded more firmly. The assassin didn't answer but faintly they could hear something that sounded like knocking. Looking at the door the chains very faintly rattled as the knocking grew louder.

"Please help me! Get me outta this prison!" came a scared and feminine voice.

"Cheri!" Keriam ran towards the chained door.

Meanae swung her whip and it wrapped around Keriam's ankle, causing her to fall.

"Stay out of this!" the female Scorpion hissed. "Or you, Daughter of Ra, will share the same fate as the Sword Dancer."

Bakura ran up to Meanae and tackled her; the whip slid from her hand. Performance of Sword ran over to Keriam and helped her up.

"I'm sorry but somehow she has more power than myself," the warrior expressed softly. "I've tried to break the chains but it's no use."

"I think... the chains were made by Tea," Keriam said as she stood. The thorns scratched the surface of her skin but it stung. "Maybe... Maybe I can break them so Cheri can escape and we can push Meanae inside."

Bakura growled as his back connected with the wall before he charged once more, tackling Meanae again but this time managed to pin her to the wall. "Make this easy on yourself and give up!"

"Get off!!" Meanae yelled, managing to kick him off where he slammed into a group of paintings. Getting to her feet she went for her whip and held it up. "Time for you to die, thief!!"

"Not today!"

Meanae spun around in time to see Performance of Sword slam into her, the bladed wrist cuffs slashing her stomach.

Bakura managed to pull himself upright. His eyes widened as he watched the two cards' spirits back off from each other. Both women had their hands over their stomachs, blood oozing between their fingers.

"Oh gods…" Bakura whispered, turning his head towards the chained door.

During the fight, Keriam had broken the metallic bindings and helped Cheri out. Now the two Sisters were on the floor, Keriam kneeling beside Cheri with her hands on the other girl's stomach. Bakura almost cried out at the sight of blood forming around Cheri.

"W-we…" Meanae gasped out, "are connected… all… three…" she coughed. "What hap…happens to one… affects the other as… as well…"

The Sword Dancer grimaced as she resisted the urge to drop to her knees, hissing behind clenched teeth. "I... I would... gl-gladly lay... my... my life... for the Daughter..."

Cheri was trying very hard not to cry as she held onto her wound tightly. "K-Ker... it hurts..." she whimpered closing her eyes tightly.

"I know Cheri just, try to hold on," she said softly, letting her lean against her. She looked at the thief but what could she do? How do you hurt someone without hurting the one you love right back?

Bakura slowly pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the splinters dug into his skin and looked at Meanae angrily. "You... How could you... How dare you do this to her!! I won't let you get away with this!!" Outside the side of the window that showed a bright day suddenly turned dark and with a sudden gust of wind blew the glass doors open, shattering the glass so it rained down on them but he didn't care. His eyes looked like they were glowing as a fierce wind picked up. The wind soon took the forms of spirits as they screeched while flying around the room.

Performance of Sword stood before the Daughters, still bleeding heavily but willing to lay her life down for them. Keriam held onto her best friend and Sister tightly, watching as the spirits circled the room before flying around Bakura and Meanae. It reminded her of the card Call of the Haunted.

"Fool!" Meanae shouted. "You still don't see it! I am the past! She is the present! You can't destroy me without destroying her in the process!"

"Who said I was going to destroy you?" Bakura asked. "Memories," he pointed to her, "can be locked away."

Meanae's eyes widened and before she could do anything, the spirits swarmed around her, trapping the Scorpion in a whirlwind, and headed towards the open door.

"NOOO!" Meanae screamed as she was flung inside.

Bakura ran to the door and slammed it shut. The chains lying on the floor sprung to life and secured themselves over the door.

The warrior sighed and relaxed if only for a moment before turning and knelt at her mistress's side. Still keeping a hand over her won wound she reached out and rest her hand on Cheri's. "I'm sorry... I failed you..." she said softly.

Cheri slowly smiled and shook her head. "No... you didn't... I'm glad to... to have you on our side..." She would've said more but cringed and held her stomach tighter. She was still losing blood and the front of her shirt was completely red.

Keriam, with her hands over Cheri's wounds, closed her eyes and let her power heal her Sister. Bakura watched the Performance of Sword's wounds, which were more visible than Cheri's, slowly close. The blood ceased to flow and the flesh seemed to knit itself together. Finally, they were healed.

"Thank you," said the sword dancer.

Keriam smiled lightly and gave a small nod. She started to fall over but Bakura managed to catch her. "That took a lot," Keriam said. "I healed three."

"Meanae?" Bakura looked at the door.

"I will keep guard," said Performance of Sword. "She will not escape."

Bakura wanted to say something smart but stopped himself. Helping Keriam, he steadied her as the warrior helped Cheri up.

Cheri slowly shook her head but regretted it. "Do… do you have enough energy to get us out of here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure… but I don't want to push myself too much," Keriam said honestly.

"Hold still then." Bakura rested his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes. Slowly he let his energy ease into her body, being careful not to lose too much himself. When he finished he opened his eyes and released his grip. "How's that?"

"Better," Keriam looked at the thief. "I didn't know you could do that."

He just shrugged his shoulders as if it meant nothing. "I've given Ryou some of my energy before," Bakura smirked. "Kept him from dying in that Battle City Duel against Yami."

"I knew you cared about him," Cheri smiled as he snorted.

"Well, let's go." Keriam held out her hands, Bakura and Cheri took them and she closed her eyes.

--

Pegasus turned his head from Katsuya as the golden glow appeared around the three. Keriam and Bakura moved back and Cheri sat up.

"You weren't kidding when you said it made you dizzy on the way back," the thief stated, rubbing his eyes.

Katsuya's tail wagged as he left Pegasus alone and went to Keriam's side, nosing her hand. The young woman smiled and patted his head, lightly scratching behind the ears.

"Thanks for guarding us, boy," she said and looked at her Sister. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I won't lie but, for a moment, I thought I was never gonna have control back." Pushing the blankets back she swung her feet onto the floor but stopped when the silver wolf growled. She blinked and looked down at her shirt, feeling it stick to her skin.

It was covered in her blood.

"Looks like what happened in your soul room affected you as well," Bakura stated and silently started as Cheri lifted the shirt enough to see where she had been wounded. There was nothing there except smooth skin.

Seto burst into the room, glowering at Pegasus and Bakura then his expression changed to relief when he saw Cheri sitting up. He ran over to his wife, jumping back slightly at the blood on her shirt.

"I'm okay," Cheri raised the ruined material up so that her husband could see her stomach. "I'm alright."

Sighing, Seto pulled Cheri into his arms. "What happened?"

"Meanae is sealed away," said Keriam.

"Permanently?"

"I hope so."

Seto looked at her sharply. "What do you mean you hope so?"

"It might be permanent, it might not," Keriam answered. "I'm not going to lie to you when I say I'm not sure."

"Relax, Kaiba," Bakura said, "Meanae's locked away like a bad memory."

"I can do without another memory," the CEO looked at the thief.

"Seto please?" Cheri pleaded. He looked at his wife and embraced her tightly.

"I almost thought I lost you," he whispered in her ear.

"You didn't and you won't."

"Isn't this sweet. Never thought I would ever see Kaiba-boy so, out of character," Pegasus said with a slight smirk.

"Keriam, would you be so kind to escort two annoyances elsewhere?" Seto said in somewhat of a demanding tone rather than asking.

"Stay, Katsuya," the Daughter of Ra ordered as she helped Pegasus stand up. Bakura was already out of the room. Once the door was closed, Seto and Cheri let out breaths that they didn't realize both were holding.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked, sitting next to her but didn't let go of her.

"Fine. Scared yet relieved as well." She sighed and leaned into his chest, picking at her shirt.

Seto didn't say anything but slipped his hand under the ruined shirt and caressed the smooth skin. Tilting her face up no more words were spoken as he leaned down and pressed his lips against his wife's. Cheri didn't protest one bit as she pulled him down atop of her...

--

"Any chance I can borrow some clothing or will I be forced to wear a gown and over coat?" Pegasus asked, still being his charming if annoying self.

"Do you still have that Marriott suite you bought a few years ago?" Keriam asked. "You must have something in there unless your associates cleaned out the place, figuring you'd never wake up."

Pegasus nodded. "I'll have to call Thomas and see if he took care of everything properly while I was… indisposed."

_Too bad you weren't disposed of,_ Joey found himself thinking, _although I really did enjoy watching Bandit Keith go down via the trap door._

Katsuya suddenly rushed into the room and lay by Keriam's feet, ears flat against his head. "What's the matter, boy?" she scratched his head.

"He looks like something spooked him," said Malik.

Keriam paused, remembering where Katsuya had been then smirked. "Yes, I believe he was," she said.

Joey looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head. "I'm better off not knowing."

"So what happened in the soul room?" Mokuba asked, blue-gray eyes inquisitive.

"Meanae had been trapped within a room, like it was done on purpose. But when tea placed the restriction spell Meanae somehow got Cheri trapped in her place," Keriam explained, still scratching Katsuya's ears.

"Why didn't Meanae take control of her body?" Tea asked, feeling worried.

"Performance of sword wouldn't let her have control. When we went in she was fighting Meanae and neither side was winning," Bakura added. "To harm one would be to harm the others. As much as we hate to admit it, the three of them are connected.

"Can Meanae be removed?" Marik asked.

Keriam shook her head. "No, Meanae is Cheri. They're the same soul. Meanae is the past, and Cheri is the present. They're divided but…"

"What about Performance of Sword?" Ishizu asked.

"She's guarding the door where we locked Meanae."

"What's to stop the other Scorpions from releasing Meanae?" Malik asked.

"Not unless Cheri wants her to get out," Bakura said and sat on the arm of the arm of the recliner.

Ryou looked at him, knowing he had something to do about locking the assassin away but said nothing. "So what do we do now? How are we going to repair this tear?"

Yami turned his head towards the silver-haired man. "Any thoughts, Pegasus?" he asked. "You did have quite a bit of Egyptian Artifacts stored at your castle."

Pegasus gave a slight chuckle. "The tear can be repaired, yes," he said, "but you only have the Book of Shadows. You also need the Book of Amun-Ra and the Book of the Dead. And before you ask if I know where they are, no I don't."

"I find that just a little hard to believe," said Tristen.

"All I ever found pertaining to those Books was that the Keeper of the Book of Shadows would be the one to find them." Pegasus straightened in his seat. "A Chosen of Ra and a Chosen of Anubis will have the Books."

"Great more riddles," Tristen sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why can't anything we do be easy? Just this once I'd like to hear a straight answer."

"I agree with you there," Yugi sighed and leaned back against the cushions.

--

Tristen yawned as he flipped through one of the books his grandfather had owned. Glancing over at the clock on the night table, the young man frowned. It was after midnight.

_ Yeesh, I can't believe I've been reading for three hours,_ he thought.

Setting the book next to him on the bed, Tristen stretched and leaned back against the pillows, sighing and closed his eyes.

--

Tristen stood before the statue of Osiris, the Book of Shadows in his hands. "Oh boy…"

"The Daughter of Ra's consort forgot to give them to you," a woman's voice spoke.

Tristen spun around, his eyes landing on a shadowy figure. "Give me what?" he asked.

"To help you find the Book of Amun-Ra and the Book of the Dead."

"Okay, I'll kick Joey's ass later. But Pegasus said that a Chosen of Ra and a Chosen of Anubis have the books."

"And they do," said the Daughter of Isis. "The Chosen of Anubis walks with you. The Chosen of Ra walks a different path for now, but he will join you soon."

"What are you talking about?" Tristen asked. "Each of the Sisters has three Guardians!"

"Indeed that is what you believe," she said, "but the Chosen of Ra learned when they were in Egypt. The Daughter of Ra only has two Guardians though it appears that she has three. Two are her Guardians, the other has been chosen for something else."

"Only two? But..." The young man frowned as he tried to figure it out. "Joey definitely has to be a Guardian and the other has to be Marik or Malik so... who the third?"

"That is what you must find out, Keeper," the shrouded woman explained. "The Chosen of Ra holds the keys to finding the Guardians... but you hold the power to unlocking their powers within..."

"Me? And Joey didn't tell us? Ooh I am really gonna kick Joey's ass as soon as I wake up."

The woman laughed softly before sighing. "Once the Books of Amun-Ra and of the Dead are revealed the Sisters' powers will increase... but there is still great danger to come and lives may be lost..." She seemed to become sad as she turned away from Tristen, her voice growing so soft it was nearly impossible to hear what she was now saying. "Even as I am now, I will not be able to protect my family..."

Tristen watched as she started to fade away. "Wait," he called, "can't you tell me who the third Chosen of Ra is? Just a little hint?"

"You already know the third Guardian," said the Daughter of Isis. "When windows are mirrored, only then will the Daughter of Ra's Guardian be revealed." She turned to face him. "And then the Books shall also appear."

Before Tristen could ask anything else, the Daughter of Isis vanished.

"What? 'When windows are mirrored'? What does that mean?!" He called out but only darkness answered him. Sighing he closed his eyes tightly but when he opened them he found himself back in his room. Blinking he sat up and looked around his room. Everything looked and seemed fine. He looked over at his clock and realized he'd only been asleep for about an hour.

_ Why did she have to give me another riddle to answer?_ he thought to himself, rubbing his face but leaned back against his pillows once more. Part of him wanted to call Joey and ask--more like demand--why he didn't tell them about the other Guardians but it was too late and he was still very tired. Rolling onto his side he yawned and let his eyes close, unable to keep them open any longer. _I'll kick his ass tomorrow._

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: We're nuts.

Janime: For bringing back Pegasus, we must be. The man's a bit off his rocker.

Heikou: Actually, it looked more like a throne he was sitting on in that episode.

Janime: Yeah, it did.

Heikou: And I have to agree with Joey. I did like that trap door with Keith.

Janime: Perfect way to get rid of unwanted guests.

Heikou: Oh yeah, Desert Club we did get your e-mail thanks a ton.

Janime: And thanks to those who also posted their suggestions in the reviews.


	22. Devine and Demonic Intervention

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Two

Devine and Demonic Intervention

"I'm surprised that you came."

"Yeah? So am I." Keriam looked around Pegasus' suite before settling her gaze on the millionaire. "Nice to see that you still had some threads stashed here."

Pegasus glanced briefly at his deep purple suit. "A gift from my wife," he said. "Your recent choice of words matches those of that ruffian that you are currently courting."

"I'm going to pretend that was a compliment. I can always leave you to mope around," she said coolly, resting her hands on her hips.

The older man held his hand up. "I apologize. Before you came I made a call; Industrial Illusions is still standing but I'm afraid that Kaiba Corporations has beaten me, how do you say, to the punch. My company will never catch up to the level Kaiba-boy has now."

"So change what your company does. Go into a new business. You still have your building and stocks so change it around," the red-head said. "You've been given a kind of second chance at life. So here's a second chance for your company."

Pegasus turned his head to his right slightly, contemplating her words. "I will see what is out there, eventually. Now," he looked back at her and gestured to the chair near him.

Keriam sat down but remained on guard. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Right to the point. I like that in a woman."

"…Don't get any ideas."

Pegasus chuckled then became serious. "All my research I did in Egypt on the Millennium Items, the Nameless Pharaoh--everything… I will have it shipped here as soon as possible. It would only take two days--five at the longest."

The Daughter or Ra raised an eyebrow then smiled. "What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"Don't play innocent, Pegasus, after all the Big Five offered you Kaiba Corp in exchange that you took down Seto in a duel."

"And that I did," Pegasus picked up a glass of wine and sipped it. "However Kaiba-boy still has his company, and Big Five is gone. They didn't really care for working for his stepfather," he swirled the wine in the glass, "but they were aggravated that the student surpassed the teacher."

"I can imagine," said Keriam. "Now what do you want in exchange for lending all of your research? And if it's anything I don't like, I'll rip out your other eye." _Great Ra, I'm starting to sound like Bakura! _Keriam tried to remain passive. _I knew I shouldn't have let him go with me inside Cheri's Soul Room!_

"I do believe you've been hanging around that boy for a bit of time," he said calmly, looking at the liquid in his glass. "Never imagined I would hear such a threat from a young lady, though."

"Maybe you're right. So what do you want in return? Time is not on our side."

The former bearer of the Millennium Eye looked at his drink for a long time before looking up at the Sister. "Tell me, can you summon spirits that have passed on?"

Keriam blinked. "Summon a spirit? I... never tried anything like that." She remembered about Russell and clenched her hand tightly. He was gone and hopefully being tortured to the brink of insanity within Ammit's stomach. "Why do you want to know?"

"... I want to see my beloved Cecilia, one last time. But I also want to speak with her."

--

"Come in, Tristen," Terry smiled as she stepped aside to let the young man inside.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'm very sorry about your car…"

"It's in the past," Terry smiled. "I'm not going to fret over it anymore."

"Okay. Are Joey and Keriam home?"

"Joey is out in the garage with Malik and Namu fixing Malik's bike, and Keriam went into town for something."

"Thanks." Tristen walked through the short ventilated hallway that connected the house and the garage.

"Oh, Joey!" Tristen called.

All three blondes looked up. "Hey, man, what brings you here?" Joey asked.

"Just one little question I have for you, bud," the brunette smiled.

Joey took the rag Malik offered and wiped his hands as he walked over to Tristen. "Shoot."

Tristen grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled his close. "What did you get in Egypt that you were supposed to give to me?"

The honey blonde blinked as he tried to remember. "Egypt... oh yeah! Wait how did you know about them?"

Marik slowly stood, looking at the brunette. "Tristen, what happened?" he asked.

"... the Daughter of Isis came to me in a dream. She said, that the Books of the Dead and of Amun-Ra could be found but only when the third Guardians of Anubis and Ra were revealed. She also said that the consort of Ra held the Key but as the Keeper I held the power to unlock them."

"She actually came to you? Huh, I'm surprised," Malik said with some amusement in his voice.

"Remind me to laugh later. So where are these Keys, buddy?"

"I'd be happy to show ya, if ya let go of my shirt, pal." Tristen looked at him but let go. Joey straighten his shirt but reaching into his front pocket he pulled out two glowing orbs that Halima had given him.

"I got these from Marik, Malik, and Ishizu's aunt. Turns out every female in the Ishtar clan knew about the Daughter of Isis and the Sisters of the Moon. When we came back I meant to tell everyone but I forgot," he explained, looking at the items before handing them out to the chosen Keeper. "Sorry man."

Marik grabbed a rag and wiped his hands. "What else did the Daughter of Isis say?"

Tristen looked up from the two orbs in his hand. "The Keeper of the Book of the Dead already walks with us, and the Daughter of Ra's third Guardian will be revealed when the Books are revealed. He walks a different path but he'll join us."

Marik turned his head away, not wanting to reveal the emotions on his face.

"Did she say which one of us wasn't?" Joey asked.

Tristen pointed at his best friend. "Don't worry, you definitely are her Guardian…" he looked at the Ishtar brothers. "But she said that one of you has been chosen for something else. She didn't say what."

"Doesn't make me feel any better," Marik said mostly to himself.

"I'm starting to agree with you about all these riddles. I feel like we're never gonna figure this out until it's too late," the younger Ishtar sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouted a bit.

The brunette gave a weak smile and looked at the orbs. He could feel the power within but he also wondered. Who were the third Guardians?

"So what do you have to do with those?" Joey asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Tristen snapped.

"Well, you're the Keeper!"

"I never asked for the job and I sure didn't get the details!"

"Do you two always have to yell at each other?" Malik asked.

"Makes you wonder how they stayed friends all this time," grunted Marik, their conversation went unheeded.

"You've gotta do something with them," said Joey.

"Like what?" Tristen demanded. "Tell them to find the Book of Amun-Ra and the Book of the Dead?"

The two orbs glowed fiercely and floated up from the Keeper's hand.

Tristen blinked. "Okay, that works…"

"Listen," Malik said.

_ Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

Joey's eye twitched. "Is it me or does that sound like a heartbeat?"

"More like heartbeats," said Marik.

The two orbs pulsated as they floated in the air. They spun around Tristen and flew out of the garage, going in separate directions.

--

Bakura smirked at the bloodshot-eyed Ryou. "Sleep well?"

The hikari glowered at him. "How did I let you talk me into watching the Alien Trilogy?"

"I'm that good," the thief smiled, resting his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "But you have to admit, Sigourney Weaver kicked ass in the second movie."

Ryou couldn't help nodding at that fact, picking up his cup of tea and sipped it.

_ Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

"Do you hear that?" Ryou asked, setting the cup down.

Bakura was about to make a retort but his ears caught the sound. "What the…?"

A small glowing black orb suddenly flew through the kitchen window and hovered between the two boys. Both quickly scrambled to their feet and backed away.

"What the hell is that?!" Bakura shouted.

The orb continued to float above the table, its light pulsing in time with the strange beat echoing in the room.

Bakura focused on the tempo. "It sounds like a… heartbeat?"

"… Kura…?"

The thief looked at his hikari, who had his fingers pressed against the side of his neck. He couldn't help noticing how pale his other had become.

"… My heartbeat…" Ryou whispered.

Suddenly the orb shot straight into Ryou's chest. He cried out and collapsed on the floor, curling into a fetal position.

"Ryou!" Bakura dropped to his side and rolled the boy onto his back. He pulled Ryou's shirt up looking over the pale skin but there was no mark of entry.

"Oh gods!" Ryou sobbed. "It burns!"

"Hold on, Ryou," Bakura tried calming him, but in truth, the master thief had never been so scared in his life except-

_ The palace guards swept through Kuru Emma with the ferocity of a sandstorm. People all around him--elders, adults, and children--the soldiers' blades cut them down._

_ "Run, Doboro!"_

Bakura shock his head form the horrific scene and focused on Ryou.

His eyes were shut tightly and pained whimpers escaped his throat he couldn't stop the burning sensation. It almost felt like his heart was on fire! He clenched at his chest tightly and couldn't help but cry out in pain. "Gods please make it stop!!" he practically screamed out.

"Ryou!!" The thief didn't hesitant as he pulled the young man against his chest, holding him tightly. By all accounts he should have been able to feel the same pain his hikari was going through but he felt nothing. Holding Ryou's clenched hands as the other arm wrapped around his shoulders tightly. The poor boy stuttered for breath that the thief tightened his arms around him. --Ryou, try to breathe.--

--Kura! It hurts so much! Please please make it stop!--

--Believe me if I could I would but I'm not letting you go.-- Long time ago he wouldn't have cared what happened to his light but times changed and so do people.

Ryou threw his head back and let out an anguished howl. At the same moment a strip of light appeared on Ryou's chest and something started to emerge from it. Bakura watched in horrified fascination as the black object freed itself from Ryou's chest cavity.

The light disappeared on his chest and Ryou was left gasping as the pain faded. The hikari slowly opened his eyes and looked at the thing that had left his body.

It was a book. A book that was cast out of metal, and looked very similar to the one Tristen was Keeper to.

Ryou swallowed hard. "Is… is that what… I think it is?" he asked weakly.

Bakura knew exactly what it was. After all, he had tried to steal it five thousand years ago. "It's the Book of the Dead."

--

Duke sighed as he looked over the sales of his store on his computer. All this work was so boring and time consuming. Sure he could give it to someone else to do but he was picky when it came to his store. Pushing the chair back he stood and stretched.

_Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

"Huh? That sound… was that a heart beat?" he asked himself, looking around the room.

He didn't see anything but he could feel… a strange power coming for him. Moving slowly to his window he looked out the glass. Everything seemed fine in the clear day but, why did something feel like it was just about to happen? Something big?

Duke closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened them he gasped. Something was heading straight for him at an alarming speed. He quickly took a few steps back, holding his arms up but the object didn't break through the window. It just phased through and stopped before him. He thought it was a hummingbird or something but it wasn't even alive. It was… an orb. A golden sphere that pulsed in time to his heartbeat. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and hesitantly, reached out to touch the item but before he could blink the item rammed itself deep into his chest.

"Erk!!" A raging fire seemed to erupt and surround his heart the young Dungeon Dice Master couldn't help but drop to his knees heavily, clutching at his chest tightly. He didn't feel a wound of any kind but his heartbeat seemed to be echoing in his ears like a drum. "What's--going--on??" he gasped and looked around blindly.

His dazed green eyes settled on his phone.

"Need--help!" Still on his knees he crawled forward but with each step he took the pain increased. When he was finally able to reach his desk he reached for the phone but then hunched over on the floor, crying out louder in pain. He shut his eyes tightly but it was no use.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore his eyes snapped open. His back arched as he a pain-filled howl escaped his throat. A golden light appeared over his chest, like a knife cutting open his heart but instead of blood falling an object began to form. It didn't last long but when it was over Duke fall back, panting deeply. In a daze he reached out to touch his chest before slowly sitting up…

And stared at a large and heavy book with hieroglyphics adoring the covers resting on his lap. He touched it and could feel an immense power coming from it. He wanted to open it but, he couldn't. Or rather, he wouldn't. Not just yet.

Dragging himself closer to his desk he leaned against it and pulled the phone down by its cord. Watching it crash to the floor he picked up the receiver and dialed the first number that came to his mind. As it rang he held the book so tightly to his chest the ancient text bit into his skin and his arm was beginning to ache but he didn't care.

A click. "Hello?"

"Is Joey home? This is Duke Devlin."

"Sure let me get him." The phone was set down and he vaguely heard voices in the background. It was picked up again.

"Duke? What's up?"

"Joey… I think, you better get over here…"

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Duke looked at the book he held onto with a death grip and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. "Just, get over here… Please hurry."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Duke hung up the phone then turned his attention to the golden book.

_ He was the third, the final one to protect the Daughter of Ra, and he had to admit that was slightly jealous that Kasuyan was the consort to the powerful Sister. Not that he had any romantic interest in Theliane, beautiful as she was, he was more interested in the status that Kasuyan, the onetime outsider, now had._

_ Unlike their fellow Guardian, who did have feelings for the Daughter of Ra, emotions that were just as strong as Kasuyan's._

_ Theliane finished her prayer and rose from her knees, turning around with a golden metallic book in her hands._

_ Peisimemne and Agalameia stood on both side of the altar. The Daughter of Osiris held the Book of Shadows, and the Daughter of Anubis held the Book of the Dead. Their Guardians were standing close by._

_ "Deunoro," Theliane spoke._

_ He walked towards the Daughter of Ra and knelt, bowing deeply before her._

_ "It was commanded by my Mother, __Isis__," she continued, "for this Book to be written. This is from my Father, and he has chosen you to be its Keeper."_

_ He raised his head and held up his hands. Theliane gave him the golden object._

_ "The Book of Amun-Ra."_

Duke fell backwards after the memory faded. "Why me?" he asked the ceiling.

--

"Are you ready?" Keriam asked.

Pegasus slowly nodded. His face serious yet anxious.

Taking a deep breathe the young woman closed her eyes and lifted he hands up. "By my father's name Ra I summon a spirit long since gone. Appear before me and show thy self in the Mortal Realm. Come to us... Cecilia Pegasus."

The Daughter of Ra began to glow, her power glowing brightly as a tear appeared. Little by little it widen until it resembled a kind of doorway. As the door opened a beautiful woman silently and slowly stepped out. Her golden blonde hair fell loose down her back, her eyes shone like topaz gems and her smile was warm and loving.

Pegasus felt like his heart would erupt from beating so painfully hard but utter joy filled his every being. "Cecilia..."

She smiled warmly at him and stepped before him. Reaching up to touch his face she smiled more brightly. "Maximilian..."

He slowly raised his arms and pulled her against his body. He could feel her, touch her silky hair, smell the scent of roses, and feel her body's warmth. "I've missed you so much..." he sad softly, resisting the urge to cry.

"I have missed you too, my love," Cecilia moved back slightly but remained in her husband's arms. "I've seen what you did to bring me back… but my time is done."

"Cecilia," Pegasus looked at her, "how can you say that? We had so little time together."

"You made me so happy, Maximilian, it was more than a lifetime. My darling, I want you to be happy. You have to let me go."

"But... I don't want to lose you... I don't want to be alone again..." he admitted softly.

"You'll never be alone. Although I may not be here with you, I will never stop loving you. Maximilian... I will always be in your heart."

He held her hand tightly in his own. He didn't want to ever let go but deep down inside... he knew she was right. "I promise, that when my time comes I will find you."

"I will always wait for you."

"I love you, my beloved Cecilia."

"I love you, my dear Maximilian."

Still holding her tightly they shared a final yet loving kiss. Reluctantly, the gentleman released his wife and watched as she slowly walked to the doorway but before she went through she turned to the Daughter of Ra and smiled. "Thank you," she said softly and stepped through. The doorway closed behind her and the room returned back to normal.

Pegasus wiped the tears away from his face. He turned to Keriam. "Thank you."

Keriam nodded. "You're welcome," she said, her own voice telling that she was holding back emotion. "I always wanted to contact my mother… and my father--he died before I could have any real good memories of him…"

"Why haven't you?" Pegasus found himself asking.

"I don't know," she shook her head.

"… Maybe you should give it a try," he said softly.

The young lady rubbed at her eyes, removing the tears before they could fall. "First things first; we have to repair the tear before it's too late."

"I'll help in anyway I can; it's the least I can do."

--

Tea hummed under her breath as she mixed the batter in a large bowl. "Did you find the icing Yugi?" she asked her boyfriend."

"Uh yeah here it is!" Stepping back he held up two cake of icing: one red and one yellow. "It was stuffed all the way in the back of the cabinet."

"See I told you we had some. Somewhere."

Kenji and Arcaida, who were sitting on top of the refrigerator, looked at each other and shook hands. Just because they were protecting the Daughter of Osiris didn't mean that they couldn't pull an occasional prank. And who better to pull a prank on than a Sister of the Moon and the Millennium Puzzle bearer.

Yugi checked the expiration date on the yellow frosting. It was still good. A smile came to his face as he removed the lid and pealed off the foil seal. He wiped a little bit off the top with his finger. "I wonder if they're still good," he said, the grin spreading wider.

"Why don't you-" Tea began to say as she turned to him, and was stopped as Yugi smeared the yellow frosting across her lips. Then he gently caught her chin and licked the frosting off.

"Not too tart, not too sweet," Yugi smiled, "just the way I like it."

"You are getting very kinky lately," said Tea with a seductive look.

"Can you blame me? Beside," he pulled her closer, "you didn't complain last time."

They kissed again, momentarily forgetting about the cake that they had originally planned to bake together in favor of the baking they were currently at.

A noise that started as a small cough and ending in a muffled yelp, caused them to break apart. Yugi and Tea looked around the kitchen, finally catching sight of the two chibi Dark Magicians sitting on top of the fridge.

"Sorry!" Arcaida smiled at them with large eyes, while holding his hands over a struggling Kenji's mouth. "Don't stop on our account!"

The two of them blushed lightly but didn't resume. Arcaida, needles to say, was disappointed but released Kenji's mouth. "So much for that," he sighed.

Kenji frowned at him before smacking upside the head. "Next time don't do that!" he hissed at him.

"Oh like you didn't like looking either!" the crimson mage snapped back.

Yugi was trying hard not to laugh as he heard the two chibi spellcasters argue back and forth. _They are too much like Yami,_ he thought to himself as he got the cake pans out.

Tea sighed as she set the bowl down to relax her arm, now stiff from all the stirring. She tasted a bit off the spoon and smiled. "I'm glad we're baking a cake instead of cookies."

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Yugi walked over to the phone near the archway leading into the family room, and picked up. "Hello?"

"Yugi," Marik's voice greeted his ear, "you, Tea, and Yami better get over to Kaiba Mansion ASAP."

"What happened?" the master Duelist asked, his tone causing Tea to look at him.

"Historians were right," said the Egyptian. "It's made out of gold. No wonder Bakura tried stealing it."

Yugi was about to ask what he was talking about when the realization hit him. "We're on our way." Hanging up the phone, Yugi quickly removed the apron and put it on the counter by the sink.

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," her boyfriend looked at her with frightened eyes.

She blinked. "It's here? How did Tristen find it?"

"Marik didn't say. He said to get Kaiba Mansion and fast."

Tea pulled a drawer open, removing the plastic wrap, and cut a sheet, placing it over the batter filled bowl. Yugi tidied up the counter as best he could as Tea put the metal bowl in the fridge. Grabbing their shoes and keys, and Kenji and Arcaida hoping into Tea's purse, the two teens left the house.

Shaking the car key from the tangle of the house keys and key chain Tea opened the driver's door and quickly put on her seatbelt. Yugi nearly jumped into the passenger seat as he closed the door with one hand and pulled the seatbelt on with the other hand. Once the key was turned the engine roared to life and the deep blue Hyundai Elantra peeled out of the driveway. Normally the young dancer wasn't so aggressive behind the wheel but in times of emergencies she drove like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

Luck seemed to be by their side as they managed to get every green light and there were no sign of the police but had either of the youths noticed Kenji and Arcaida were holding their magical staffs tightly, chanting softly under their breath.

Within minutes they screeched to a stop at the Kaiba gate. Punching in the code the gates opened and Tea drove up to the front door. Opening the door she pulled the seatbelt off and grabbed her purse, startling the two magicians at her rough treatment. Yugi was in a similar predicament as they ran up to the front door. not knocking they entered the living room. They saw Bakura, Ryou, Duke, Joey, Tristen, the Ishtars and the Kaibas sitting/standing around the coffee table.

Resting on the table were three books: one made of metal, one made of gold, and another made of black onyx.

The Book of Shadows, the Book of the Dead, and the Book of Amun-Ra were in sight for all to see.

"Holy…" Yugi whispered.

Tea slowly walked towards the table. "Where did those two come from?"

"Inside Ryou and Duke," said Tristen.

"Duke?" Yugi and Tea gaped at the Dungeon Dice creator.

"Surprise," said Devlin. "Believe me when I say that I never want to go through that again."

"That makes two of us," Ryou agreed.

Yugi opened his mouth several times before finally finding his voice to speak. "How...? Who...?"

"I got these orbs from Egypt but Tristen was the one who, well activated them," Joey spoke up.

"I had no idea they would do that! I was kidding when I told them to locate the Books!" the brunette said.

"Whatever the Books are out and now we have the three Guardians revealed," Bakura snapped, rubbing his temple.

Cheri didn't say anything but tried to stay away from the books. She was scared and anxious at the same time. "So... what do we do?" she asked.

"Wait a minute," said Tea. "Where's Keriam?"

"She left early this morning," said Marik. "Didn't say where she was going."

"Pegasus called her and asked for her to go to his place," Malik said.

"What?!" Joey and Marik yelped.

"Ears, you idiots!" Bakura snapped, rubbing his own.

"What did she go over there for?" Marik demanded.

"That's all I got when I listened in on the phone," the shorter Egyptian said. "He needed something to be taken care of and she's the only one who can do it."

Joey growled. "If he even thinks of doing anything to her, I'll-"

"You'll do what?" a humored male voice asked.

Everyone looked towards the doorway where Pegasus stood with Keriam. Katsuya ran over to the Daughter of Ra and licked her hand, then guided her away from Pegasus.

"As you can see," Pegasus gestured to Keriam, "she has been returned, no harm done."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Not that you haven't done enough already."

"Hmm," Pegasus looked at the three Books on the coffee table. "So it begins." He turned to Keriam. "I'll have my half of our agreement shipped here as soon as it arrives."

Keriam nodded her head. "Thank you."

"Miss Taite," Pegasus nodded to her then looked at the rest of the ensemble. "Everyone, good day." He turned and left the room.

Joey watched as he left before turning to his girlfriend. "Why didn't you tell us you left to see him?" he asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"For one thing you and Marik wouldn't let me go," she explained. "Nothing happened he just needed my help on something."

"Keriam," Tea caught her attention before the honey-eyed blonde could ask anything else, "Duke is the third Guardian and the one who had the Book of Amun-Ra."

"What??"

"Believe me I was just as surprised as everyone," the green-eyed youth sighed. "And… I had a weird flashback… I was told that Amun-Ra chose me to be the Keeper of that book…"

"You mean you saw the Sisters of the Moon?" Ishizu asked, more surprised at that remark.

"Exactly. Though I don't want to know what it was doing in my chest or even how it got there."

Seto turned to the bearer of the Puzzle. "Where's Yami? He can shed some light on this subject."

Yugi's eyes lost their focus as he talked with his other half. "He and grandpa are on their way here right now. Traffic is suddenly becoming packed."

"Um that would be our fault," Kenji spoke up as he and Arcaida popped their heads out of Tea's purse.

"We controlled the traffic and lights on the way over here so there would be no delay," Arcaida said a bit sheepishly.

"That's why we kept getting green lights or why the cops didn't try to pull us over!" Yugi exclaimed.

Ryou looked at the chibis. "Where were you guys when I took my driver's test?" he asked.

"Tristen," said Marik. "I know I'm probably a little late in asking this but what else did the Daughter of Isis say when she talked to you?"

"Something…" the brunette paused, remembering. " 'When windows are mirrored, the third Guardian will be revealed, and the Books will appear'."

" 'When windows are mirrored'?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked at Keriam and Duke. "Eyes," said Seto.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Joey.

"Eyes are windows to the soul, are they not?" the CEO pointed out. "They both have green eyes. When windows are mirrored--that is what she meant."

"I'm beginning to hate riddles," Bakura snorted.

"For once I agree with you," Keriam sighed.

Yami entered the living followed by Solomon. He took one look at the Books then up at the Sisters. "Let me guess, not only were you three entrusted with the Egyptian gods, you also held three of the most powerful books in existence," he pointed out rather calmly.

"Close. Our Guardians were in charge of keeping the books safe," Tea added.

The old man's eyes widen as he moved forward. He reached out and lightly touched the gold, gray and black books. "I don't believe it... I heard stories but... I thought they were just rumors..."

"I believe it was for the best," Ishizu spoke up. "When the Sisters of the Moon passed on the Guardians may have hidden the Books so when they passed on the books wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

Kenji and Arcaida got out of Tea's purse when she set it down and levitated so they were now standing on the table. "Then the answer must lay within these pages on how to seal the tears of our world," Kenji said.

"One crazy question I have to ask," Tristen spoke, "why were the Books sealed inside Ryou and Duke but not me?"

"Yeah, that's fair," said Duke, mocking resentment.

"Since it was in our family," Ishizu began, "and our grandmother gave it to your grandfather to give to you, it's quite possible that maybe one of Daughter of Osiris' Guardians was our ancestor…"

"That... actually makes sense," Marik said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Do you think that maybe this person knew what was going to happen, like a vision?" Malik asked.

"I wouldn't put that down," Yami commented.

"Well I just hope when this is over that the Books don't go in the same way they went out," Ryou added. Duke nodded in agreement.

Cheri silently left the room, heading to the kitchen to get something to drink. As she stood before the sink she heard footsteps and looked over her shoulder. She had gotten used to the living armor after she kept reminding herself it was only guarding her. Looking back as her glass she closed her eyes and took a deep drink.

"Headless Knight... whatever happens; I want you to protect Seto and Mokuba from any and all attacks. Especially from me…" she said softly but knew that he heard her. Setting her glass down she reached out and lightly touched the red bands encircling her upper arm.

--

"The Books have been released."

The cocoon pulsed. "You are certain?" the Black Scorpion asked.

"Yes," the man replied as his dark grin spread wider.

"How is it that you know?" Don Zaloog demanded.

The man turned around, for a moment his empty eyes seemed to gleam. "I have my ways. You would also benefit from a few facts I have learned from their little gathering."

"We do not care what they were babbling about," Cliff snapped, "I just want to know how to get my sister back where she belongs."

"That would be one of the facts I am talking about. The red bands placed around her arm where the tattoo is are blocking her memories as Meanae. You can thank the Daughter of Osiris for placing them." The man grinned. "The bands can't be removed by anyone except by the one who placed them there, or if someone recites the spell from the Book of Shadows."

"Then let me retrieve the Book! I lost my sister once and I will not lose her again!"

"Silence Cliff!" the cocoon bellowed, making the room seem to shake.

"But sire-"

"I said silence!!"

The young man immediately fell silent but one could tell he wasn't happy.

The stranger gave the trap remover a smug smirk before continuing. "Not only are the Books revealed, the Guardians have awoken as well. And I know who holds the golden and black book."

"Even if you told us it wouldn't do much good," Don Zaloog said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "With the tears to the Shadow Realm growing everyday they can easily summon a monster to guard them from our attacks."

"Be that as it may," the man said, running a hand through his spiky hair, "the Keep of the Book of the Dead happens to be no other than the other half of the thief who was given an invitation not too long ago. Am I right, Chick?"

The other Scorpions looked at their youngest member. "What did you say to him?" Gorg narrowed his eyes.

"Just that if he'd be better off to cast his lot in with us," Chick answered with a nervous laugh.

"Inviting one to our cause is not something to give out freely," said the Black Scorpion. "Begin with the next phase of the plan."

"Sire," the Scorpions bowed and left.

"Tell me something," the figure inside the cocoon shifted. "You still believe that you can disrupt their circle?"

Chuckling, the man faced the dais. "One of the other Guardians still has a weak point to which I will be content to exploit."

"Can you reach him?"

"The link was never completely severed. Once I begin to play with his mind, he will begin to doubt himself. This will cause more than just concern among the others."

The figure thought this over before chuckling deeply. "United they stand, divided they fall."

"Exactly." The shadow man grinned to himself darkly. _I shall relish in his pain and take what is most dear to his heart._

--

Marik stiffened and let his eyes look around the room. Nothing. But why did he just hear a dark and evil laughter?

"Marik? You okay?" Malik asked, looking up at him worriedly.

He smiled and rubbed his brother's head. "I'm fine. Just thought I heard something but it was nothing."

"Maybe it was Wheeler's stomach," said Bakura.

"Hey!" Joey protested and then his stomach did growl. "Okay, I will admit that time was me."

"It's lunchtime anyway," Duke said as he rose from the couch. He turned to Seto. "So what do you keep in your fridge?"

_At the rate I'm going,_ Seto thought, _I should open a restaurant._ "Help yourselves but do try to keep the kitchen clean."

"Chow time!" the honey blonde grinned and fairly leapt from the couch, running towards the kitchen.

"Hey wait up! You'll eat everything there!" Tristen yelled and ran after his friend.

Duke sighed and followed at a slower rate, muttering about how he was glad this wasn't his home.

Cheri dodged the guys as she made her way out of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe of the living room. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my studio. I have several paintings I need to finish."

"Would you like anything to eat?" Ryou asked, slowly standing.

"No thanks I'll be fine." Taking a sip from her glass she headed to her studio/room.

Seto headed to his office. Mokuba and Malik took off with Katsuya. Bakura decided to brave the kitchen in hopes of finding a steak. All who remained in the living room were Keriam and the rest of the Ishtar family.

Marik felt their eyes looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"It's still there, isn't it?" Ishizu looked at her brother. "Your tie to the Shadow Realm."

The platinum blonde closed his eye, nodding in confirmation.

"Tie? What tie?" Keriam asked.

"Since I was created from darkness and first held the Millennium Rod, I've had a kind of connection with the Shadow Realm", Marik explained. "I never tapped into it much but when that, psycho took control he locked my soul in the Shadow Realm and for a while I was utterly helpless." Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes but didn't look up at anyone. "I don't know why... but since the appearance of the Dark Scorpion clan, I've felt like something wasn't right. It's like I can hear thoughts in the back of my mind but before I can focus on them they're gone. I thought it was just stress or something."

_I hate to find out what the something is,_ Keriam thought; she turned to Ishizu. "What _did_ happen to the Dark Scorpion Clan? Were they sent to the Shadow Realm?"

"Quite possibly," said Ishizu. "I read a few scrolls that Halima had given me before we left Egypt. When the Daughter of Anubis--Agalameia's mother, that is--fled from the Black Scorpion, he pursued her and the rest of the Scorpion Clan was with him."

_Well she was pregnant with Meanae's incarnation,_ Keriam frowned.

"Anubis, after watching his Daughter fall to their blades, sent the Scorpion King into a kind of exile but not to the Shadow Realm. Nothing was mentioned what became of the rest of the Scorpions."

"Do you think that they may have followed the Scorpion King somehow?" Rashid asked.

"It's possible. Even combined they would be no match against a god," she nodded.

"So, what can we do?" Marik asked, looking a bit worried.

"For now... nothing. As long as the Black Scorpion is in exile we should have no problems. The assassins, however, are another matter."

"We'll deal with them when they show up," said Keriam.

Nan walked into the room. "Has anyone seen Mokuba?" she asked.

"He took off with Malik and Katsuya," said Marik. "Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell him that I was going out shopping and that I'd pick up the dog shampoo."

"Okay, we'll tell him."

Nodding, the elder woman left.

Keriam's eyes widened. "Katsuya!"

--

Seto walked from his office to the hallway bathroom; the one attached to his office was awaiting a new toilet so he had no choice to make the trek down the hall.

Upon arriving at the bathroom, the CEO heard two voices of laughter and water splashing. Raising an eyebrow, Seto opened the door.

"MOKUBA!"

Said little brother was in the bathtub with Malik; both boys were wearing bathing suits and currently giving Katsuya a bath.

"Get out of the tub!"

"But we're not done yet," said Mokuba.

"Yeah," Malik chimed in, "Katsuya loves getting a bath. Don't you, Katsuya?"

Indeed, the large wolf was enjoying the pampering.

"Why didn't you wash him outside with the hose?" the CEO asked, trying to stay calm.

"We didn't make a mess and Katsuya is behaving!" the younger Kaiba said in the wolf's defense.

"I thought you had like a dozen bathrooms here anyway," Malik asked innocently.

"It's not that! I just want to explain to the plumber how I got wolf hair clogging the drain."

Katsuya growled but thanks to his slick fur he eased from between the two boys and stood in the middle of the bathroom. Then before anyone could stop him, he began to shake as hard as he could.

"Hey! Stop that right now!!" Seto yelled but it was too late. The front of his clothes were completely soaked and now so was every inch of the bathroom. Growling Seto wanted to lunge at the wolf but he held onto the door tightly. The floor was slick with water. "You mangy mutt."

Silver Fang just gave the CEO a lopsided grin but his eyes seemed to say 'showed you who's boss'.

Marik and Keriam appeared in the bathroom doorway, their eyes widening at the sight.

"Katsuya?" the Daughter of Ra gaped at her wolf.

Marik couldn't hold back his laughter anymore and burst out into a large fit.

"Not funny, Ishtar!" Seto hissed. "Look at this mess!"

"The bathroom or you?" Marik snickered.

Cheri walked next to Keriam. "What's with all the--oh my!"

Mokuba and Malik got out of the tub carefully, grabbing two terry cloth towels and proceeded to dry off the large canine. Katsuya didn't protest or move away as he was pampered some more. Marik was still laughing because the wolf's fur was puffed out.

"Oh gods he looks like a poodle!" he laughed, nearly falling back.

Katsuya growled but didn't move as he gave off another shake, ruffling his fur even more.

"That's it! Mokuba, next time you want to bath him do it outside," Seto said coolly.

"Oh Seto relax. If Katsuya had been a normal dog we'd have to worry a lot more than one wet bathroom," Cheri said and took his hand in her own, heading for their bedroom. "Mokuba, you better put on some clean and dry clothes, okay?"

"Okay Cheri! C'mon Malik, you can borrow some of my stuff." Grabbing towels themselves they ran off for the young boy's room.

"No running in the halls!" Marik called out and sighed. "You know, I can't picture life without him." He turned to Keriam. "Or you."

"Marik…"

"I still remember what I said last year after… you remember."

Keriam nodded. She knew that it was difficult for him to uphold that promise after the kiss. Their connection to each other after his spirit was in her body still remained. Once in a while, she could sense his emotions but she never found out if he sensed hers.

Marik looked away, feeling slightly foolish for having mentioned it. He felt soft lips press gently against his cheek and he felt himself blush.

"That's for being a wonderful friend," she said quietly.

Katsuya walked in between them and looked at Keriam.

"Okay, I'll take you outside," she said, "before Seto decides to have a heart attack."

Marik laughed and watched Keriam lead her Silver Fang down the stairs.

_A beautiful woman with a strong spirit..._

_ What?_ Marik blinked and reached up to cover his ear. _Did I just hear someone?_

_ The Daughter of Ra... soon she will be mine!_

The young man whirled but found himself alone in the hallway. _I know I heard something that time-_

_ All will fall before my power..._

_ Now I know I heard that! _"Who's there?" he called out.

Silence greeted him but he waited for a moment longer. Nothing. Still hesitant he slowly made his way back to the living room but he couldn't help but think and wonder. _That voice... where have I heard that voice before?_


	23. The Path is Set

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Path is Set

Ryou stood upon a stone pillar with the Book of the Dead held tightly to his chest. He stared down at the two figures below him--one was dressed in white dragon-style armor, the other wearing a black leather outfit accented in red.

Both men drew their weapons and charged at each other. A flash of light and now in their places stood two young women, each held a sword whose blade was embedded in the other's chest. Their fingers slipped from the hilts and they fell, turning into white rose petals that were carried away by an unseen wind.

Another woman wearing gold appeared, kneeling where the others had fallen. Clutched in her arms was a young boy who was holding onto her just as tightly. The sound of a heartbeat echoed and they both began to glow. Soon the light enveloped them both, and spread throughout the area.

Then darkness.

"This is Nun."

Ryou looked around. "Nun?"

"The bearer of Amun-Ra," the female voice answered. "Parent to the father of all the gods. Even Ra himself knees before Nun."

"Nun... who gave birth to all..." He stared at the area where the figures had been and held the Book even tighter in his arms. "Why am I seeing this?"

"Things yet to come, young Guardian. But despite knowing the future, you can do nothing to stop it."

"But why? Who were those people? Why did those two women kill one another?" he lifted his head, feeling tears build. "Why am I forced to watch yet do nothing?"

"This is the path that has been set," she said, "I have given my warnings… but the future has not changed."

Ryou shook his head. "You're the Daughter of Isis!" he yelled. "How can you just sit and watch this happen?! There must be something we can do!"

"Always so hull of hope," her smile was in her voice, "just as you were back then."

Ryou blinked. "What are you saying?"

The Daughter of Isis held her hand out, pointing to the Book of the Dead. "It stayed with you, because you were the last to hold it. Just as the Book of Amun-Ra stayed with its Keeper."

"You mean…" He looked down at the Book in his arms. "I was the last…"

"Yes… when the Sisters of the Moon died protecting Egypt, the Guardians chose to die and follow the Sisters even in the afterlife. But before they died, the Books were hidden from sight… all except for one."

"The Book of Shadows…"

"Yes. The Keeper entrusted the Book to the Pharaoh at the time, and vanished. So the Book was kept safe but not for long. Over time as people began to forget about the Sister of the Moon, so were the Books. The royal family had no idea what happened to the books but they called them legends."

"Is that why historians never found them?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. In the wrong hands they could bring the end of life itself," the woman said.

"Why not destroy them?"

"They are too powerful. Even Ra, Osiris, and Anubis cannot destroy them."

"Can they be destroyed?"

"Only if my Mother, Isis, deems it so." The apparition wavered. "My time grows shorter with every visit that I make."

"What will happen if the Black Scorpion awakens?" Ryou asked.

"It will be as I have told the others."

"And Cheri?"

"She will fall to her father's influence," said the Daughter of Isis. "Tell me, how much to you care for your darker half?"

Ryou blinked. "He… he's like a brother to me."

"Would you follow him? No matter which path he takes?"

_What kind of question is that?_ Ryou thought. "I don't understand what you mean."

"The King of Thieves cares deeply for the Daughter of Anubis and has vowed to follow her to the end, would you do the same for him?" she asked softly.

Ryou couldn't help but swallow. "To the end?" He didn't notice or maybe didn't care but his arms were beginning to shake. "I... Y-Yes, he's... the closest thing I have to a family... but I'm not strong like him..."

The woman seemed to smile sadly and although her form kept wavering she reached out and gently titled his face up. "Your darker self may have physical strength, but you have the spiritual strength. Don't loose that hope." Like mist she vanished into the air.

The young man didn't know what to do but he fell to his knees, clutching the Book even tighter to his chest he wasn't aware that he was crying until he felt twin tears roll down his cheeks.

--

Ryou sat upright in bed and gasping, felt his cheeks. He was mildly surprised that he found tears. Reaching between the mattress and box spring, Ryou pulled out the Book of the Dead and stared at the black metal cover.

"I don't have much of a choice in keeping you close to me," he whispered.

With the Book in his arms, Ryou quietly left his room and walked over to Bakura's. He gently pushed the door open and looked at the sleeping form on the queen bed.

The former King of Thieves was sleeping peacefully, sprawled out on his stomach on the bed. His shoulders rose and fell in time with his breathing, one arm hanging off the side of the bed as the other was wrapped around his pillow tightly. Ryou could only smile. He never knew the spirit was such a restless sleeper but his dream just right now...

Sighing he quietly closed the door and leaned against the wall. "Do I have the courage and strength, to do what is right?" he asked himself softly but he didn't have an answer for it.

--

"So how long to have to lug this thing around with me?"

"If it's that much of a hassle, you can always put it back where it came from."

Duke glared at Marik. "Not funny."

Malik sighed quietly. _And they're the Daughter of Ra's Guardians?_

The three walked into the Devlin's game store. It was an hour and a half before opening and it was a perfect chance to see if the Dungeon Dice Master's paranoia was true.

Setting his backpack on the counter next to him, Duke then pulled out his Dungeon Dice and set it on the counter.

For a moment nothing happened and just as Marik was going to open his mouth when the dice began to glow. They seem to explode in a burst of light the three of them were blinded. When the light died down the dice was gone.

"Where'd my dice go?" Duke asked, pushing his book bag to the side but it wasn't there.

"You sure it didn't fall to the floor?" Marik asked, rubbing his eyes. "Damn spots."

"Yeah pretty sure." Sighing Duke rolled his head back, staring at the ceiling before jumping back. A dark shadow landed stealthily on the counter, hardly making a sound. The figure was defiantly a male, wearing tight yet dark clothing that made him blend in with any and all shadows. In fact, all that could be seen were his eyes... and the gleaming dagger in his hand.

Malik hid behind Marik as the taller blonde made sure he was protected. It only took a moment but he recognized the person. "Skilled Ninja!"

The eyes narrowed but his posture didn't relax even for a moment.

Duke blinked as he got over his shock. "Wait, the Skilled Ninja? I remember he appeared during that Dungeon Dice and Monsters game I challenged Yugi to!" he exclaimed. Clearing his throat he slowly took a step to the stealthy warrior. "These are my friends. Please, put that dagger away," he said calmly, not feeling the least bit frighten.

The warrior didn't say anything but quickly, flipped the dagger so the blade was pointing towards him and slipped it into his belt. Still moving silently he landed on the floor before the young game shop owner and bowed on his hands and knees. "Hai master."

"Master? Hey as long as he's on our side," Marik said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Um please don't bow like that. But why are you here? I didn't summon you," Duke asked as the Ninja sat up, still on his knees.

"Many monsters have escaped into your world and I fearer for your safety. Before the tear increased, I slipped through the portal but return back. But now, with more and more monsters are venturing through the portal but never returning; I became worried," the warrior explained. "Forgive me master."

"No look it's alright. I-" Everyone looked up as they heard a hurried knocking on the front door. The closed sign was still on but apparently this person was ignoring it.

"Duke please be here! It's Mina and I have something important to show you!" came the young girl's voice, worry and fear etched in her voice.

The green-eyed man turned to tell the ninja to hide but he was gone. Smiling weakly he went to the front door and let Mina in. Making sure no one saw he locked the door behind them. "Mina what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked his girlfriend worriedly.

Mina looked at him before setting an old bag she was carrying on the table. Opening it she reached inside and pulled out a small ball of fluff. The creature was small, maybe the size of a basketball with pale cotton candy pink fur with large blue eyes and thin antennas with smaller balls of fluff at the ends. It cooed quietly.

"What... Where do you get that??" he asked with some hesitation.

"Well you see, I was going through my deck then I left my room for a moment. When I came back I found this sitting on my desk. I honestly thought he was one of my stuff toys but when he cooed I nearly screamed. Duke, my Watapon card came to life!! You have to believe me!!" she pleaded, her eyes begging for him not to laugh and call her crazy.

"Mina, calm down," Duke placed his hands on her shoulders. "I do believe you, and I have a confession to make--I've known about this for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"We can tell you," Marik said.

They explained everything while Mina sat on the chair Duke had brought out for her, as Marik and Malik explained their part in the story.

Mina closed her eyes and hugged her Watapon. "So Amierla… didn't commit suicide."

"I'm sorry, Mina," said Duke.

"When I heard... I kept asking why did she drown herself? Some of the people at school said that she was tired of losing at Duel Monsters, but she's not that shallow!" Even with her eyes closed tears still fell.

Watapon chirped/purred softly, trying to confront the young girl.

Duke was at a loss for words but hugged her as much as he could. Mina leaned into him, crying softly. Amierla may have been a bitch a lot of the time but she did have one true friend. A minute or two later Mina took a shaking breath and rubbed at her eyes.

"You okay?" Malik asked quietly. She nodded.

"If you told me this before... I would've thought you all were crazy..." She giggled as the furry Duel Monster blinked up at her. "I'm glad I came here instead of going to my parents first."

"That would not have been good," said Marik. "Who knows what they'd do to your Watapon, and then this situation would land on the news almost as fast as Seto and Cheri's engagement."

Mina smiled then turned to her boyfriend. "So you're Keriam's Guardian?"

"I had no idea," Duke raised his hands in defense. "She is a good friend but that's all, I swear on my dice."

"Good," Mina grabbed his earring and pulled him closer, "because I would defiantly kill you, muffin-cakes."

"Muffin-cakes?" the Ishtar boys chorused and snickered.

"Don't you ever say that in public," the Dungeon Dice Master hissed.

Mina giggled some more. "So, what do we do now?"

Duke blinked. " 'We'?"

"I don't have any magical abilities or powers but I want to help as much as I can."

The boys looked at her in surprise. "I really don't what you can do right now," Marik said, "except keep an eye out for anymore Duel Monsters coming to life."

"You got it," said Mina. "I'll let you know ASAP." She looked at her Duel Monster. "Okay, Watapon… hmm, I really should give him a name."

"How about 'Muffin-cakes'?" Malik suggested. Marik chuckled and both received a deadly glare from Devlin.

The girl smiled and studied the furry creature for a moment. "How about... Sugar?" she asked.

"Sugar?" the boys asked, trying not to laugh.

She frowned at them. "I had a cat named Sugar a long time ago, thank you very much." Watapon cooed happily, seeming to enjoy the name. "See? Watapon likes it."

"Okay…" Duke cleared his throat; he glanced at the ceiling then got a better look. "So that's where you went."

Skilled Ninja landed perfectly on the floor. "I was not certain if it would be wise for her to have knowledge of my presence." He bowed to him. "But now that you understand of what is happening, it does not matter."

"Dungeon Dice, too," Mina looked at the ninja. "Boy are we in trouble."

"Master," the warrior turned to Duke, "forgive me for asking, but why does she call you 'Muffin-cakes'?"

Mina blushed. Marik and Malik burst out laughing. Duke felt himself turn red.

"Because they really like each other," Marik gasped out.

"Well um you see..." Duke tried to explain but the blondes' laughter wasn't helping.

"It's a term for endearment," Mina answered, coming to his rescue. "When two people really care about one another, they give each other pet-names."

" 'Pet-names?" The warrior seemed confused.

"Uh yeah, what she said. It's her nickname for me," the Dice master admitted but he was smiling lightly.

"And what is your pet-name for her?"

The couple now turned equal shades of crimson.

"Can we guess?" Marik grinned widely with a dark sparkle in his eye. Malik was now leaning against the counter, shaking as he held back his laughter.

"Shut it!" Duke growled at the taller Egyptian.

--I'm getting the impression he only says it during certain times,-- Marik sent.

"Um I-I better get home. Before my parents worry," Mina stammered, slowly backing up. "Duke call me later?"

"Yeah tonight." She smiled and gathering her bag, left with Sugar. Duke sighed and glared at Mark. "Now I know why Wheeler has a strong dislike of you."

"He just can't accept my charming personality," the blonde said sarcastically.

--

"So do you think the Dungeon Dice are affected like Duel Monsters?" Tea asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," answered Keriam. "Joey, please don't inhale the hotdog."

Her boyfriend managed to swallow the huge bite he had taken of the foot-long meat link, which was smothered in relish, sauerkraut, onions, chili, ketchup, and mustard. "Can't help it. Lucky Links has the best hotdogs in town!"

"As for Dungeon Dice," Yugi spoke, "Marik and Malik will let us know."

Keriam sighed and picked at her french-fries, and then a short person running caught her sight over Yugi's shoulder. "Uh oh," she said quietly, "look out, Yugi. Red Rims is on her way over at Warp Nine."

Tea began to growl but somehow managed to restrain herself from jumping up from the chair.

"YUGI!!"

The poor boy almost choked on his soda as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, nearly cutting off his ability to breathe. "Hi, Rebecca…" Yugi gasped.

Keriam looked at Tea's left hand, and pitied the napkin clutched in it. Then the dancer moved both hands to her lap and started to shred the innocent flimsy paper. Arcaida and Kenji peeked out from Tea's purse and frowned at the sight.

The young girl was beaming happily and still clung to the poor boy's neck. "It's so good to see you again!!" she practically squealed.

Joey winced and put his food down for now. "Hey can you at least keep it down?" he asked, already developing a headache.

"No and you can't make me!" The blonde stuck her tongue out at him.

_Real mature for a college student,_ Keriam thought to herself.

Tea took a deep breathe and held her hands tightly together. "So Rebecca, when did you come to Domino?" she asked politely.

"Today! Grandpa and I stopped at the game shop but Mr. Motou said Yugi was out so I came to find him and now I have!!"

The poor boy gasped and with some effort managed to remove her arms and took a deep breathe. "It's nice to see you again," he managed to gasp, rubbing his sore throat.

"Yugi!" Rebecca chirped. "Now that I'm back in Domino, we can start dating again!"

Joey coughed.

Yugi gulped.

Tea's eyes narrowed.

Keriam could see the inferno of rage emanating from her Sister. She felt something tap her knee. Looking down slightly, Kenji held out his staff and an image of a diamond ring appeared briefly then the chibi Dark Magician pointed to Tea.

Smiling, Keriam said, "Don't you think you're getting a little too friendly with another woman's fiancé?"

"Huh?" everyone looked at her.

"Sorry," Keriam looked at Tea and Yugi, "I know that you two didn't want it getting out since you got engaged last night."

"What?!" Rebecca stormed over to Tea and grabbed her left wrist.

"Hey!" Tea clenched her hand, tempted to punch the brat but then blinked at the ring that now graced her finger.

Tears welled in Rebecca's eyes as she stared at the three-quarter karat diamond housed by a white-gold ring. "Yugi!" she wailed. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Well…" the Duel Monster Champion decided to play along, "you never sent me anything so I figured it was over."

"B-B-But... what about all the times we spent together?!" she whined.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "Rebecca, first off we never did say we were officially going out you just said we were. Second, you never one gave me a call or even wrote me a letter, not even a postcard."

"I'm in college I was busy!!"

"Too busy to ever write a postcard to your 'boyfriend'?" Joey added.

Rebecca turned to him angrily. "Shut up, you-you second rate amateur!!" she yelled. Keriam was ready to slap the little brat but to everyone's surprise Yugi stood up, slapping his hand on the table.

"Rebecca, don't insult my friends!!" he shouted, gaining the attention of several strangers passing by. The young girl blinked and looked at the master duelist with large eyes. Yugi was still frowning at her but lowered his voice as he continued.

"Joey is my best friend and he has been there for me in the beginning so I do not appreciate you calling him names. Tea has also been there for me through thick and thin and it took me a while but I have realized that I love her deeply and she loves me. When you first came here and called my grandfather a liar and cheater I brushed it off because you were too stubborn to listen to the truth. Even when your grandfather told us what happened you kept calling us names. I like you as a friend but that is it. You may be in college but you are still a kid." He paused and closed his eyes but when he opened them they were calmer and his posture relaxed some. "I still like you as a friend but it will never be more than that. I have moved on with my life whether you like it or not."

Rebecca stood frozen like a statue. Finally, she lowered her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Congratulations to both of you." She walked away.

Yugi sighed and sat down.

"Are you okay?" asked Joey.

"I feel bad for yelling at her like that," said Yugi, "but her attitude really hasn't changed."

"And you expected it to?" Tea asked. She looked down at her hand. "Should I ask where this came from?"

"Thank your purse chibis," said Keriam.

"No need to thank us!" Arcaida waved.

"Yeah, that brat needed a lesson in reality," said Kenji. "By the way, it's a three-quarter karat diamond and a six-setting, ten karat, white gold ring."

"You have good taste," Tea smiled. "So how long should I wear this?"

"Um… you're not going to keep it?" Yugi looked at her. "I was wondering if you would…"

Everyone looked at him. Tea smiled, "For how long?"

Yugi blushed. "Uh, I mean, well… forever?"

Tea kissed him. "Yes, Yugi."

Arcaida leaned his head in his hand and sighed.

"I never figured you for the mushy type," said Kenji.

"Well, someone has to be," the crimson mage answered. "You handled the jewelry so well. To be honest, I'm not surprised."

Kenji glared at the other spell caster. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"What? Do I have to spell it out?" Arcaida said with a smirk. "You've had that ring for a while, haven't you?"

Poor Kenji's face matched the other mage's robes perfectly. "I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about!"

Tea giggled and held up her hand to admire the ring. "I think this is the one of the best presents I have gotten," she said happily.

Keriam couldn't be happier for her and glad that Rebecca was gone as well. "So when are you going to tell your parents the good news?" she asked.

"What you should do is gather your folks and gramps in the same place then pop the news. And find a way to explain how ya got such a big rock on ya finger," Joey added, taking a big bite of his hotdog.

--

Don Zaloog stood atop of a bank that was in the north corner of Domino City. He looked towards the other three directions and waited. From the east flashed Cliff's light; the west, Chick's; and from the south was Gorg's light.

The Scorpion held up the small mirror and sent his signal back to his comrades.

Their master was getting impatient and ordered them to go out and retrieve the fifth and final member of their clan, Meanae the Thorn. But they were also on the look out for the Keeper of the Book of Shadows. So far there was nothing but he noticed a rapid flash. It was coming from the west and Chick reported that the young man was driving down the street.

'Where is he heading?' the leader flashed back.

'Northwest,' the youngest answered.

'Northwest...' His eyes widen. The Daughter of Anubis lived in that general area. 'Chick, stay with him. Gorg, meet up with Chick. Cliff, are you anywhere near that large mansion where Meanae is being held?'

A pause then a flash. 'Yes. Shall I head there?'

'Yes but do not do anything just watch. No telling if any of the Keepers are with her.' He put the mirror in his pocket and melded into the shadows. Moving swiftly he headed in the general direction. Perhaps they could get the Book and free their sister from her imprisonment together.

--

Cheri sneezed suddenly. Rubbing her noise she looked around but there was nothing and the balcony was closed. Shrugging she wiped the paint from her hands on her stained shirt. "I keep doing this and I'll have to buy a smock," she said to herself. Setting the brush in the can of water she picked up another and decided to work on another painting as the current one dried; but had she stayed she may have noticed a shadow dash just across the balcony.

Cliff and Don Zaloog stood outside the balcony doors. Meanae was alone. No priest, no other Guardians, no annoying wolf, and it was just perfect. All they had to do was wait for the right moment when her guard was down. Cliff adjusted his glass, seeing through the white curtain covered doors. He watched his sister sit on a stool before a large canvas perched on the easel. Turning to Don, he nodded.

They moved silently but Cheri still didn't move. Being assassins they moved with stealth and agility, like a ninja until they were right behind the young woman. They both got ready to grab her but just as they lunged Cheri dove off her stool and hit the floor. They ended up tripping over the stool and crashed into the easel, hitting the floor.

"Next time try sticking with the shadows," she yelled and got to her feet. She raced to the door but jumped back. A dagger was jabbed in the lock halfway past the metal blade. She was trapped and the only way out was the balcony. "Oh this can't be happening!"

"Meanae please! We do not wish to fight you!" Cliff exclaimed, getting up. "Just come home with us."

"For the last time no! Leave me alone!" she yelled. _Where's Headless Knight when I need him??_

--

Cliff and Gorg watched the Keeper go through the streets on his strange transportation device. Strange to them, that is. They were used to horses and carriages.

"Well?" Gorg asked.

"He has it," said Chick. "There's no doubt after what he had said."

"I still don't trust him," the bigger man grunted.

"Neither do I, but his majesty needs his assistance for now. He's the only one who can read the Book of Shadows."

"Then what do we need the Keeper for?"

Chick looked at him. "He's the only one who can open it," said the blonde.

"So if he opens the Book, we can dispose of him?" he asked.

"Perhaps. Let's wait until Meanae is back with us," the youngest answered.

Tristen slowed down as he made a turn. Things had been quiet today and he wasn't doing anything so it was a surprise when Cheri called and asked for his help. _Long as Kaiba and Bakura don't think I'm trying anything with her,_ he thought to himself. He liked the young artist but his heart was firmly set on Joey's younger sister. He also had the Book of Shadows with him. He didn't know why but, he didn't want to leave it at home. The last thing he wanted was to explain to his parents what he was doing with such an unusual book.

Coming to a stop light he slowed down until he stopped but stiffen. He looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. _I have this nagging feeling... that I'm not alone._ Flipping the visor up he peered at the sidewalks. People were going in and out of stores, talking. So he shifted his gaze to the rooftops but could see nothing. The light turned green and lowering the visor he continued his way.

_I'm just jumpy,_ he thought, _and I have every reason to be. Maybe after Cheri's finished I'll give Serenity a call -_

His train of thought was stopped short as the area around him faded away. Tristen hit the breaks and skidded his bike sideways to a halt.

Cliff and Gorg walked out from the shadows and stood a few feet away.

"You guys are going through a lot to get my attention," Tristen said, doing extremely well hiding his fear.

"Hand over the Book of Shadows, Keeper," said Chick. "And maybe we'll let you live long enough to see our master be reborn."

"Reborn? Look pal, first off I'm not giving up the Book of Shadows and second, my friends and I will make sure he stays where he belongs," he said with confidence but inside he was doing his best to keep from shaking. _I need to get outta here._

"Big words from a small man," Gorg replied, holding his hands out as his long handled mace appeared.

"Least my brain's not the size of a peanut." _Oh I have been hanging around Joey too much. _The large muscle man growled but before he could attack Chick grinned.

"Nice try Keeper, but you're scared. And you have no power. I bet, you never opened the Book either."

"So what if I haven't? I'm not stupid; there's no telling what chaos opening that would create!"

"We know," Chick said as his mallet appeared, "it's our home."

Tristen immediately spun his bike around and took off. Both Scorpions only smirked and raised their weapons. They were brought down with enough force that the shockwave sent the Keeper flying off his bike. Tristen screamed and then hit the ground. He blinked a few times and fell into a blissful void.

--

When he opened his eyes, Tristen decided that he was better off unconscious. He was sitting on a cold stone floor against a pillar. His hands were tied to a metal ring above his head. Large torches lit the circular room, revealing statues and tapestries depicting scorpions and people with a scorpion on their upper right arm.

In the center of the room was a large dais, and on top of it made Tristen feel slightly nauseated. It looked like a huge mass of... something. All the words Tristen wanted to use would just make him feel sicker.

"So the Keeper of Osiris has awaken," a deep voice said, echoing around the room.

The young man blinked and looked around. "Who's there?" he called out. The voice chuckled but there was no one. Only that thing on the dais- "No... It can't be..."

"But it is Keeper," the cocoon seemed to vibrate as the being within shifted. "I am the Scorpion King."

"You look more like a larva to me," he muttered, twisting his hands.

The King growled then laughed. "Your fear is very amusing, mortal. This is the result of Anubis punishing me for killing his daughter... and my child. I was suffering a hell created for me but thanks to my assassins I am slowly being reborn. But I cannot escape this cursed shell of mine."

"So that's why I'm here. Give me one good reason why I should open the Book of Shadows, ya freak!" he hissed angrily.

"I have several," said the Scorpion King. "But I only need one. The Chosen of Ra's younger sister."

Tristen's heart skipped. _Serenity..._

"You wish for her safety, you will open the Book."

"And if I do open it, what's to stop the Shadow Realm from merging with this world?"

"That depends on you," a new voice spoke.

Tristen looked to his right and saw a robed figure walk into his vision just enough for Tristen to see his form, and the Book of Shadows in his gloved hands.

_That voice,_ Tristen thought, _I know I've heard that before...._

The man snapped his fingers. Gorg and Chick, who had been waiting behind Tristen's pillar, untied the rope from the ring and dragged him over to the cloaked figure.

He held out the book as Gorg forced Tristen to place his right hand flat against the metal surface.

" 'I am a Chosen of Osiris.' Say it," the man ordered.

Tristen refused to repeat the words, and then cried out as Chick stuck the tip of a dagger into his left bicep.

"Say it or else," Chick said with a malice grin.

"..." _Please forgive me, everyone..._ "I am a Chosen of Osiris," he said.

The Book glowed warm until his touch a click was heard. As his hand was removed the Book flipped open on its own. The cloaked man grinned and held the Book up to his face. "Hmm, it says for you to be revealed from your prison, one with the blood of a god must shed their own blood in your name," he read out loud.

The Scorpion King chuckled dryly. "Ironic that the one to release me serves my most hated enemy," he laughed.

Tristen growled deeply in his throat but was held back as Gorg held onto his wrist tightly. "If you think Cheri's gonna help ya then you're out of your mind. She hates all of you," he said with confidence.

"She hates what she does not understand," said Gorg. "When her memories are restored, she will come back to us. Meanae has risen above and not only is she our clan member, she is our princess."

"I found it," said the man, holding the Book of Shadows before him. He released it and the book hovered in the air.

The cocoon pulsed. "Bring back my daughter."

Chick knocked Tristen to the floor with a sweep kick. "Sit back and enjoy the show!" the blonde grinned as the large one held the rope.

"No!!" The young man tried to get up but Chick gave him a swift kick in the stomach. All the air escaped with force he could do nothing as his hands were bound to the metal ring once more. _No... What have I done?_

The man lifted his hands in the air as he began to read the spell. "Book of Shadows hear me now. Break the bounds and released the spirit within. Return to us what was taken. Bring back Meanae the Thorn!"

The pages began to glow a bright red color as it shoot up into the ceiling. The hooded man just smiled; Gorg and Chick were grinning; the Scorpion King was pleased; and Tristen felt guilt eat at his heart.

--

The red bands over Cheri's upper arm glowed brightly. As she pulled the sleeve up she watched with wide eyes as they cracked, then shattered. The scorpion tattoo glowed brightly before returning to its full color on her skin.

"No!! Not again!!" she cried out. Already she could feel Meanae pushing free. She screamed, grabbing her head but it was no use. The bracelets she bore flickered, as if fighting what was happening but it was no use. With an audile crack the bracelets broke in half and hit the floor.

"I am free!!" a female voice yelled. Cheri's body stiffened as a whirlwind engulfed her but it didn't last long. When it died down her clothing had changed to a uniform of red and gray. In her hand she wielded a thorn whip and her brown hair fell down her back in a straight wave. A blood red scarf hid the Necklace of Basset from view but she didn't care. Her brown eyes were cold and heartless. Looking up at the men she smiled.

"Cliff..." she whispered.

"Meanae..." The blonde slowly walked up to her and embraced the young girl tightly. She did the same, sighing happily. "You have returned."

"I am home, brother," she said.

Don Zaloog bowed. "Welcome home, Princess Meanae."

--

Katsuya growled and bolted from the living room.

"Cheri…" Seto whispered and ran after the wolf, Ryou and Bakura not far behind.

Running to the studio Katsuya growled and began throwing himself at the door. It shook but didn't open. Growling he tried it once more but no luck. Seto skidded to a stop and commanded the wolf to stay back. He tried turning the knob but it was no use. It was jammed shut.

"Cheri!!" he pounded his fist on the door, still trying to shake the knob free. "Cheri open the door!!"

Bakura and Ryou made it but why was the door locked? "Kaiba!!" Bakura yelled, getting the CEO's attention. "On three. Ryou get back."

The young man nodded and stepped back. The thief and business man stepped back and counting to three, hit the door with their shoulders. With their combined weight they managed to break the frame enough for the door to swing open but their worse fears were confirmed.

Cliff said nothing as he looked up at the uninvited guests. "You're too late, Guardians. My sister has been returned to us," he said with smug satisfaction.

"What are you-" Seto blue eyes widen as he looked at his wife. She looked almost the same but her eyes... "No... No what have you done to my wife?!" he roared.

--

Cheri groaned as she opened her eyes. She lifted a hand to touch her aching temple but froze. She could feel heavy metal encircling her throat that touching it she found herself wearing an iron collar. "What the?" She opened her eyes but this was not her soul room. Instead of her studio it was a dark and eerie looking... temple or something. The walls were made of solid sandstone but etched on them were images of scorpions and the five assassins. Tapestries of red and black hung over lit torches but looking down she tried hard not to scream.

She was chained to the altar.

"Oh gods no... No no this is not happening!" Her hands reached for the collar but it was no use. "Damnit get off! Sword Dancer, where are you?! Sword Dancer?!?" She looked around but there was no sight of the warrior.

_"No... No what have you done to my wife?!"_ echoed around the temple.

"Seto? Seto help me, please!!"

A feminine laughter answered coyly. _"Fool. Your wife is not here. Thanks to my father that pathetic warrior is gone and that woman is trapped. All that's left is me."_

_"You stupid witch! You won't get away with this!!" _Another man but different.

"Bakura! Guys please get me out!" But no one heard her. Cheri couldn't help as tears began falling but she fought the chained leash as much as she could, ignoring the pain as the rough metal tore at her skin. _No I can't be locked in here again! I can't let this happen! Anubis please!!_ she nearly shrieked to herself.

"Cheri."

She stopped struggling.

"Cheri, can you hear me? Do you remember who I am?"

Her eyes widened as her mind brought back memories from a little more than a decade old. "Daddy?"

Shadows thrown by the torches seemed to gather before her before taking shape, rising from the ground. The young woman stared wide eyed at the figure and tried moving back but gasped when the collar reminded her how limited her space was. The shadows faded and left in their place was a man, around her mother's age with short dark hair that had a slight curl, semi-tanned skin and dark brown eyes. He wore boots, followed by jeans, a faded shirt and a leather bomber jacket. He reached out to touch her face but stopped when she jerked back, choking herself.

"Don't touch me," she whispered.

"Is that anyone to treat your father?" he asked.

"What kind of father strikes his daughter when she's just a child?" she asked back.

Manuel narrowed his eyes and reached up as if to slap her but stopped. Cheri shrank back, holding an arm over her face for protection. "I'm sorry... I had no right to hit you... but I was upset and I didn't know what else to do," he tried explaining.

"You didn't know?!" she yelled at him. "I was a practically still a baby! And you hit me for no stupid reason! You walked out on mom and me!"

"I had to," said her father. "There was something wrong with me, and I didn't know what was going on. Don't you see, I had to leave to keep you and your mother safe. Please, Cheri."

"Safe?! Because of you I couldn't stand anyone bigger than me to touch me except mom!" She sniffed and rubbed at her tears. "Why are you here anyway? You died."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It's... a complicated story."

"..."

"Just let me explain why I'm here."

"... Can you get me off this stupid leash?"

"No-"

"Then I want nothing to do with you." Turning her back on him she hugged her knees to her chest. _Seto... I want to be in your arms again._

"Two lifetimes you're my daughter," said Manuel. "But the last one… I didn't have a chance to see you born."

Slowly, Cheri turned her head and looked at him. "What did you say?"

He backed away and removed his jacket; turning around, he lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing a large black scorpion on his back.

"It's been on me since the day I was born," Manuel dropped his shirt.

"... Oh dear lord..." she breathed out. "How... are you... both times?" She couldn't make a clear sentence.

"I am the Scorpion King reborn. Or, at least part of him." He turned and looked down at her. "The gods denied me my claim as your father but although my soul had been trapped, Anubis made the mistake and didn't weight my heart. It was reborn in this form and this time I was able to see you be born. But as years progressed something began happening." He moved closer and knelt before her.

"I never wanted to hurt you but in that moment, I had no control of my body. I left, because I didn't want to hurt you anymore or your mother. I came back several months later, wanting to see how you were, but your mother refused to let me see you."

"I remember... mom threaten to call the police... but after that you never called or anything after that... you didn't even send me a card..." She closed her eyes tightly, dropping her head to her chest; tears fell and landed in her lap heavily. "... I thought you cared about me, daddy!"

"I did," Manuel said, "I still do." He held his arms out.

Tears sliding down her cheeks, Cheri hugged her father. She didn't see the dark smile spread across his face. His left hand rested between her shoulder blades, and his fingers sank inside her skin. Cheri went limp as her father pulled out a black orb. Raising it up, the orb flew through the temple ceiling. Then he picked up his daughter and placed her on the altar.

"I only need the part of you that is loyal to me. Wife of the High Priest," he grinned, "sleep for eternity."

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: and another chapter has ended! Sorry for the wait peeps.

Janime: how else would get you to stay with us?

Heikou: true dat. also, we'd like to announce that we had a kind of contest going on.

Janime: Yes, we did. Since we saw that the reviews were nearing 100, Heikou and I decided that whoever got the 100th spot, we would let them have a cameo or put in an original character, but we would decide how said cameo/character would interact in the fic.

Heikou: And the winner is…

Janime: Drum roll, please.

Both: THOMAS DROVIN!

Record of applause is played over speakers.

Heikou: I sent off an e-mail from both of us to Mr. Drovin but unfortunately he hasn't responded back.

Janime: If you're reading this then please e-mail us back.

Heikou. You have two weeks to contact us.

Janime: And if you don't respond by October 16, 2004, we're going to randomly pick another reviewer.

Heikou: Hmm, I think we covered everything.

Janime: Just about. So don't forget to tell us what you think of this chapter.

Heikou: And keep the reviews coming! Let's see how many we'll get in total.

Janime: I have a feeling we'll top the Sister's of the Moon review total.

Heikou: Which had 64 reviews.

Janime: 62. Remember I put two in there for our missed disclaimers.

Heikou: Oh, that's right. Until next chapter, everyone! See you then!


	24. Losing Streak

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Four

Losing Streak

Keriam and Tea froze suddenly.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

Joey looked at them. "What's the matter?"

"Oh my God…" Keriam said.

Tea's eyes widened. "Cheri…"

--

"Well, Duke, it looks like your question is answered," said Malik. "Dungeon Dice is affected by the Shadow Realm as well."

"Wonderful," Duke groaned, "I guess this means I'll have to close shop from a little while till all this blows over."

"Hate to say it," Marik spoke, "but at this rate it'll be a very long while before you open shop again anyti--aaaaaaaahhhh!" Marik screamed and fell to his knees, hands pressed against both sides of his head.

"Marik!" Duke and Malik cried as they quickly moved to him.

"Get back!" Marik hissed.

They backed away, eyes widening as a dark purplish glow surrounded the Egyptian.

_ "Book of Shadows hear me now, break the bounds and released the spirit within. Return to us what was taken. Bring back Meanae the Thorn!"_

The glow vanished and Marik fell.

Once the glow disappeared the two boys ran to their fallen friend. Skilled Ninja didn't move or say anything but deep inside he knew something was very wrong.

"Marik! What's wrong? What was that glow?" Malik asked his brother, looking at him worriedly.

"Something... Something happened..." he gasped out, staring at the floor but not looking at it. "... the Book of Shadows..."

Duke said nothing but helped Marik to sit on the chair, keeping him steady so he didn't fall off. "Okay you want to repeat that?"

"... Lately I've been hearing a voice in the back of my mind... right now I heard it but this time, he was reading a spell... I don't know why but I think Tristen is in trouble..."

"Tristen? Oh no... the Book of Shadows!" Marik just nodded slowly.

Duke cursed and wasted no time in grabbing the phone behind the counter and dialed the first number that came to his mind.

--

Joey grabbed his cell from his pocket as it rang. He looked at the number, answering, "Duke, I've got a bit of a problem, right now. Can I call-"

"We're going to have more than our share of problems," Duke cut him off. "Have you seen Tristen?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Marik collapsed. He said he's being hearing a voice in his head and that this time someone was reciting a spell."

_A spell? And the girls said Cheri's name…_ Joey paled. "Duke, I'll call you back." He hung up. "Kaiba mansion guys, and pronto!"

They didn't waste any moment as they piled in Tea's car. Since she was pale Joey opted to drive and soon they were racing down the street. Keeping on eye on the road he called Tristen's house.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Taylor, is Tristen home?" he asked.

"No he isn't. He said he was going to Kaiba mansion," she answered.

_Shit oh shit!_ "Okay thanks." He hung up and dialed the cell phone.

"We're sorry but the number you are dialing is out of range. Please try again later."

"Damnit! Tristen's not home and I can't reach his stupid cell phone!" the blonde growled, speeding past a red light as he honked at the other cars to get out of his way.

"Shall we?" Arcaida asked.

"Why not," said Kenji, and the two magicians held up their staffs.

--

Seto kept a hateful glare on the two Scorpions, but inside his heart was breaking as he glanced at his wife. The gentle look she had was now gone, replaced with a dark smirk.

Katsuya growled, sharp white fangs revealed under the curling lip.

Don Zaloog glared at the Silver Fang. "You would make a nice rug."

The wolf gave a menacing bark but didn't move.

Bakura was royally pissed and this time, he knew he couldn't talk Cheri back. That's when he noticed the bracelets on the floor. "Performance of Sword... what happened to her? She was guarding the door that held you inside!" he demanded.

"That ritual warrior? She was removed before I was released," Meanae stated, waving her hand as if nothing. "For all I know she could be dead."

"Impossible! You said once before that the three of you were bonded together! If one gets hurt the others feel the same!"

"Yes but the Book of Shadows seems to have the power to break such bonds," Cliff stated as he twirled his dagger.

"I believe our little discussion is about done," said Don.

"Let her go!" Seto demanded.

"Forgive me," Meanae looked at her husband and for a brief moment, she almost looked like she was sorry. "But I must be with my father." A large shadow enveloped her and Cliff and they were gone.

Don Zaloog smiled. "A parting gift." He held up his hand and the energy wave sent all four into the wall. They slumped down to the floor, groaning.

Downstairs the front door banged open and hurried footsteps were heard as they raced up the stairs. Joey, Keriam, Yugi, and Tea stared before going to their friends. Joey held his phone tightly as he dialed the number to Duke's game shop. It answered on the first ring.

"Joey?"

"Duke, how fast can you get to Kaiba mansion?"

"I don't know but we're out the door." The line then went dead.

"Kaiba what happened?" Yugi asked as he pulled the CEO to his feet.

"Two of the Scorpions, Zaloog and Cliff were here... they took Cheri..." he whispered quietly.

"That was not Cheri and you know it," Bakura growled, ignoring the helping hand as he pushed himself to his feet.

Keriam didn't know what to say as she slowly picked up the braces from the floor. They had been broken in half and the gem stones looked dull and lifeless. She closed her fingers around them tightly. "..."

Tea appeared next to her and took the shattered bonds from her Sister. "Anubis, forgive me," Tea prayed. "I failed…"

"No, you didn't," said Ryou. "If you failed, Tea, then we all failed."

Bakura snorted. "We all failed? Perhaps you're right. This round we did. But I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and mope with the rest of you!"

"Wait! Bakura!" Ryou started after him but was stopped when Seto caught his arm.

"Leave him," he said.

"He's a Chosen of Anubis!" Ryou shouted. "And he's also a Guardian!"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Try not to remind me," Seto all but spat. "We don't need him."

"I need him." Ryou shook his arm free.

Yugi watched his friend ran out, chasing after his dark he reached for his own link with his own darker self. --Yami?--

--Yugi! I felt a great deal of power being, released right now. What has happened?-- the ancient pharaoh asked, worry in his tone.

--The Dark Scorpions have taken Cheri--no, that's not right. They took Meanae, Tristen is missing, and Ryou just ran off after Bakura.--

Yami uttered a few choice words as he ran his hands over his face. --Gods above give me strength,-- he utterly quietly. --Where is everyone now?--

--Tea, Joey, and Keriam are with me, we're at Kaiba mansion with Seto. Bakura and Ryou left. Malik, Marik, and Duke are on their way here.--

--I'll be over as soon as I can. Tell Kaiba not to call Rose yet.--

--But, she's Cheri's mother. She has to know!-- his light protested.

--I know and I know that she knows what's going on but right now we can't let this get out of hand. We have to talk to Ishizu though. We have to find out more of what's going on before we do anything drastic.--

It wasn't even twenty minutes later when Marik, Malik, and Duke arrived. Shortly after, Ishizu and Rashid arrived at Kaiba mansion.

"Great gods," said Rashid and rested his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Ishizu," Seto looked at the Egyptian woman, "is there any way you can tell what will happen to my wife?"

"I'm sorry," she shook her head "I can't. Ever since I became pregnant, the visions have appeared less than they did before."

"Nice side affect," said Joey.

"So what do we do?" Yugi asked. "Wait until the Scorpions attack?"

"I wish I knew," she said quietly.

Duke sighed and rubbed as his eyes. "Okay so we know Tristen is missing along with the Book of Shadows, Meanae has taken over Cheri's body, and whether we like it or not a really old enemy is coming back from the past. What else can possible go wrong?"

--

Tristen's heart fell as Don, Cliff, and Cheri--or was it Meanae, now?--appeared from the black shadow pool.

Cliff turned to the bound Keeper and smirked. "I thank you, Keeper, for allowing my sister to return home."

Tristen didn't say anything, just turned his head to the side.

Meanae walked over to him and knelt on one knee. "Tristen."

He couldn't look at her, knowing that he was responsible for what happened.

"It's still me."

"No, you're not. If you were, you wouldn't be here."

"This is my father," she said darkly.

"Really?" Tristen finally looked at her. "Excuse me, but your 'father' is bent on destroying everything that exists that you protected over a year ago."

Her fist clenched. "He has been judged unfairly," she explained.

"Unfairly?! He killed you and your mother in Egypt! He's a murder, a betrayer, and he deserves what he got!" the Keeper yelled.

"Silence!!" Her hand lashed out and landed an open-palmed slap onto the side of his face. The force was so great Tristen's head snapped to the side; he would have fallen over but the rope binding his hands to the metal ring, kept him up. "You know nothing of what you speak of. I have my father back and I am not going to lose him."

"My daughter... you have returned," the Scorpion King said.

The hooded figure smiled and approached the young woman, holding a ritual dagger out to her. "One with the blood of a god can release the Black Scorpion from his prison but it must be shed in his name," he explained.

The young woman looked at him, eyes narrowing but she stood and took the weapon. Saying nothing she slowly walked up to the dais and opened her right hand. "I, Meanae the Thorn, assassin of the Dark Scorpion clan and descendant of Anubis, hereby shed my blood in the name of the Black Scorpion King." She didn't flinched as she drew a deep cut across her palm and waited until it began to bleed before pressing her hand against the cocoon, and slowly smeared it along the sticky webbing. "Let my blood be the key to release the greatest of warriors from his unearthly prison and be reborn once again."

The blood on the cocoon seeped into the lines and spread all over the surface. It pulsed and grew larger; little sprays of some kind of fluid spurted out in any direction. Near the center, the cocoon matter was stretching and it tore. Two human hands pulled the opening wider.

Tristen felt the bile rising and looked away. Suddenly his hands fell into his lap. He looked at the rope and noticed that is was slowly disintegrating. The fluid from the cocoon had landed on the rope and was eating it away.

Looking at the center of the room, Tristen saw that no one was paying attention to him--their eyes were watching the Black Scorpion emerge from his prison. Taking advantage of the situation, Tristen slowly moved until he was behind the pillar. He removed the rest of the rope from his hands and stood with his back pressed against the stone.

_Can't leave just yet,_ he thought, _I have to get the Book of Shadows away from that nutcase first._

The man from within finally stepped out and nearly fell but as the assassins moved forward he held his hand up. They moved back and watched as he stood, naked as the first day he was born. The acidic fluids caused the stones to burn and crack upon contact but no one gave it a second thought.

He was tall, muscular built, bronzed skin and showed the faint sign of battle scars. His hair black as night and hung down his back but he was alive. He looked at his hands and took a deep breathe of air then grinned broadly.

"Once more I live... I breathe... but I will finally extract my revenge," he whispered, his voice deep and rough.

Tristen swallowed hard. He cautiously peeked out from behind the pillar. The hooded man started walking towards the Black Scorpion, leaving the Book of Shadows floating unguarded.

_Works for me,_ Tristen thought and raised his hands. _Over here!_

The book flew towards him and he caught it with a smile.

"Master!" Chick shouted. "The Book!"

"Shit!" Tristen bolted from behind the pillar just as it shattered. Holding the Book of Shadows tightly, he ran blindly around the large room.

Cliff and Gorg blocked his path causing him to skid to a halt. He started to double back but Chick and Don appeared. Tristen started to go towards the dais.

He stopped and felt his blood nearly turn to ice.

_ Oh dear gods… no… it can't be…_

Tristen's eyes barely noticed Cheri and the Black Scorpion, now wearing the hooded man's robe, standing next to the platform.

As for the unidentified man, he was wearing the same outfit Tristen had last seen him wear on Battleship, along with the sinister smirk he had when he sent Mai and Joey's minds to the Shadow Realm.

"Did you actually forget me, Keeper?" he asked.

"Y…you…" Tristen backed away, clutching the Book tighter to his chest.

"It's only been a little more than a year," he stepped towards him, "and here we are again. Marik and Malik have their own bodies now; it's only fair that I should have mine."

"How did you…?" Tristen's back hit the wall; his eyes still fixated on the psychotic entity in front of him.

His smirk widened. "Thank Marik; he can still hear me as I still have a piece of his soul."

Tristen's heart slammed in his chest. _Osiris! Get me out of here!_

A red glow surrounded Tristen, and before any of the Scorpions could move, he vanished.

"What happened?" demanded the Black Scorpion.

"Obviously, he escaped," the dark entity said.

"He took the Book of Shadows with him!" Cliff shouted.

"Don't worry," the dark one smirked again. "He's already opened the gates of hell."

"How will that aid me in my quest for revenge?" the King demanded angrily.

The psycho continued grinning. "Nothing can stop us now and nor can you be sent back to your imprisonment. The only way to defeat you… is through death."

"We have dedicated our lives for our King and nothing will stop us from it even now," Don Zaloog said venomously. "We would each lay our lives down for our cause."

_That… is very much what I am hoping for,_ the newly reborn warrior said to himself, laughing silently.

--

"Bakura please! Wait up!" Ryou called to his darker self, his pack slapping against his back a bit painfully.

The former tomb raider sighed and stopped, waiting for his light to catch up before continuing his walk. For a while neither said anything but he broke the silence.

"So the Scorpions have Cheri imprisoned, that doesn't give them the right to just mope like whipped dogs and blame everyone else," he growled lowly, "I would think Kaiba would be trying to form a plan to get her back."

"I understand but he just lost his wife," Ryou tried to reason, trying to still catch his breath.

The thief winced. "Do you have to remind me?"

"Sorry. But I'm going to help you the best I can. Cheri's my friend too, and regardless what Seto said I'm not letting you go in this alone," he answered with a slight smile.

Bakura looked at him and cracked a smile. "You and the others are really rubbing off on me. I hate being so… soft."

As they continued walking, thinking what to do they were about to pass an alleyway but froze. Bakura, having been sent to the Shadow Realm more times than he could remember, felt the prickle of magic in the air. "Ryou wait." Catching his light's shoulder he pulled him back and cautiously looked around their immediate area.

The young man looked up at him but said nothing. He looked around as well but saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Just right now… I think I felt, Shadow Magic."

"What?"

A slight crash and groan was barely heard. Ryou backed up and Bakura stood before his light in a protective manner but both were not expecting Tristen to stumble out of the alleyway, clutching the Book of Shadows tightly in his arms. He looked worn and tired.

"Tristen??"

"Taylor!?"

Dazed hazel eyes looked up at them before he cracked a smile. "Guys… I honestly didn't think I'd make it back…" he said slightly out of breathe. He nearly tripped but they caught him easily, helping him to stand. "I… I'm sorry…"

"For what? Taylor what the hell happened to you?" Bakura asked, finally noticing the rope burns around his wrists.

"… The Black Scorpion King has been set free… those assassins, forced me to open the Book but I didn't read the spell!" he said, still angry that he had let everyone down.

"What do you mean? Who else could read a passage from the Book of Shadows?" Ryou asked, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

He looked at Bakura with anger and guilt in his eyes. "Guess who's back from Battle Ship." He slowly nodded when the thief's eyes widen. "Yeah… that psycho that nearly killed Mai, Joey, and the Ishtar brothers… he's back and he's joined the Scorpions."

"Oh my God…" Ryou whispered.

"Ryou, take his Book," Bakura said as he put one of Tristen's arms around his shoulders, "we have to get back to the mansion."

--

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Duke exploded. "That nut ball is back?!"

Everyone gawked at Tristen who nodded his confirmation.

"The Black Scorpion released him then," said Yami.

Tristen looked at Marik. "He said… he has a piece of your soul, and that you can still hear him."

"Can you, Marik?" Yugi turned to the Egyptian.

He closed his eyes. "Faintly," Marik sighed. "It started before we went to Egypt."

"Get out," Set growled.

"Kaiba!" Ishizu cried.

"How do we know that thing isn't using him to find out what's going on here right this minute?"

"He isn't!" Malik defended his brother. "I'd be able to tell!"

"And what about you?" the CEO demanded. "You two are linked!"

"That's enough!" Keriam shouted. "Okay, we're all upset about the turn of events but pinning the blame on everyone else isn't going to help! Look at us! We're driving each other apart with all this bullshit arguing!"

"What else can we do then?! It's because of your Guardians that my wife has been taken from me!!" the CEO yelled.

"Hey watch your tone, Kaiba!" Joey growled as Katsuya growled as well.

"Is that a threat, mutt?!"

"Enough of this! Arguing among ourselves will not help except to divide what allies we have now," came Shadi's voice. Everyone looked around but he came out from the nearest shadow, flanked by Gravekeeper's Spy and Gravekeeper's Assailant. "I understand that some of you are in deep turmoil as to the abduction of the Daughter of Anubis but fighting among one another will not help us get her back."

"What would you know?! You weren't there when it happened!" Seto yelled angrily.

"At least we know more than you," the Spy said with a suppressed growl.

Yami got up and pushed Seto back with force until he was sitting. "Stay put. What are you talking about?" he asked the Gravekeepers.

"We have been listening from the shadows," the Assailant began to say, "this new foe came to the Scorpions and agreed to help them release the Scorpion King but only if he may extract his revenge. He wishes for the merge of both worlds but if that happens, many lives will be lost. Humans and monsters alike."

"This one who helps the Scorpions," Shadi picked up, "he is over five thousand years old as well. He came to be around the same time you were born, my Pharaoh."

Yami blinked at this.

"When you say 'came to be'," Tea spoke, "I take it that he wasn't born like a normal person."

"No," Shadi answered, "no one knows exactly how or where he came from, but he latches on to a person who has suffered a great amount of pain, betrayal, and grief."

"Well, that explains how he attached himself to me," said Marik. "But what about the piece of my soul he claims to have?"

"When your father carved the Gravekeeper's Oath into your back, this stranger latched onto your pain. As time progressed and your father began to pressure you, your anger and frustration grew and so did the dark one." The young man paused and looked over at Ishizu and Rashid. "Do you remember the day, when your father was killed?"

Ishizu slowly nodded her head. "I don't remember all of it... but in that moment, I knew that wasn't Marik. When he picked up the Rod... he was an entirely new person," she said.

"I saw that as well. It was as if he had been possessed," Rashid finished up.

The Gravekeeper's Assailant nodded. "The first time the stranger had possession of the young body he killed the one that caused the most grief and anger. In a way, he slowly began to gain power but the love of your siblings pushed him back."

"Are you saying, that this thing now thrives on destroying lives himself?" Yami asked, feeling sick in the pit of his stomach.

"Unfortunately yes. Since he resides within the young Ishtar the longest he took his form as his own. If he had been successful in killing that blonde woman and that man," the Gravekeeper's Spy pointed at Joey, "no one would have been able to stop him. Not even you, Nameless Pharaoh."

"Thank the gods that did not come to pass," said Yami.

"What will happen if the Shadow Realm merges with our world?" Mokuba asked.

"Anyone who has a soul of a Duel Monster," Shadi looked at them, "will become that Duel Monster. As for those who do not have that kind of soul, I do not know."

"Why can I picture Rex Raptor turning into a dinosaur?" Joey couldn't help saying aloud.

"And Weevil Underwood a mosquito?" Tristen chuckled.

"It is not a laughing matter," said Gravekeeper's Spy. "Unless the person has a strong will then the instincts of the Duel Monster will take over."

"That won't be good," Ryou said, hugging the Book of the Dead tighter.

Bakura said nothing as he drummed his fingers along his arm. _'Unless the person has a strong will… then the instincts of the Duel Monster will take over.' I do not like the sound of that._ "This is going to be even harder to explain when people begin looking like Duel Monsters. What happens if a child has the soul of a powerful monster?"

"… We call upon every Trap card at our disposal to subdue him, or her," the Spy said with narrowed eyes.

Tea didn't like the sound of that but what else could they do? There were still powerful monsters out there and if someone with a weak will became one… what if that happened to one of their loved ones? _If only… the Books had stayed hidden from the beginning. But that would only be prolonging the chaos, _she thought to herself.

The front door opened and before anyone could react or do anything, Rose entered the living room. She looked like she had just come from the hospital, still dressed in her uniform but the look on her face was not that pleasant. Her fist shook silently as she gripped the keys tight enough to have the metal bite into her skin.

"Where's Cheri?" she asked in a strain tone.

Keriam looked at everyone and slowly stood. "Mrs. Dante, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's my baby girl?" she asked again, her eyes becoming misty.

"Rose, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Seto spoke up, moving to stand before her.

"I think… I just spoke with one. I was at work when I got a call. I thought it was Cheri but she knows not to call me unless I'm on my break or an emergency. But I took it anyway." She closed her eyes but tears slowly rolled down her face as she screamed out. "How could I have gotten a call from my husband when he's been dead for years?!"

"What?! Rose what are you talking about?!" Seto asked, grabbing the woman's shoulders but suddenly he was thrown back, crashing into the coffee table.

"Seto!!" Mokuba ran to his brother's side.

Keriam jumped back, pressing her back against the wall. Rose seemed to be glowing a kind of dark pink color but she didn't seem to notice. Whenever someone got too close they were ruthlessly pushed back.

"He… He said that… Cheri was gone… he took my baby girl away from me! He said this was revenge just because I wouldn't let him see her all those years ago!"

Keriam's eyes widened as the glow around Mrs. Dante grew brighter. She reached inside her shirt and pulled out the Millennium Key. Managing to catch Bakura and Ryou's attention, the Daughter of Ra held up the Item and nodded towards Rose.

Nodding in return, both boys ran towards the distraught woman. They were both sent flying across the room. Keriam took the distraction and dashed over to Rose, quickly putting the Millennium Key to her forehead.

As soon as Keriam opened her eyes, she found herself in Rose's soul room. For a minute it looked like she was in the hospital but there were hieroglyphics along the walls and sand was covering the floors. "What's going on?" she asked but paused when she heard a crash. The young woman ran down the hall.

A set of double doors were pushed open and Keriam entered what seemed to be the Emergency Room. Rose was in the middle of the room but she was throwing what looked like picture frames along the walls, letting them shatter but every time they broke they came back together. But that wasn't what threw Keriam off. There was another woman there except she wore old priestess clothing of Egypt. She was trying to calm Rose down but the woman refused to listen.

As Keriam walked closer, the priestess turned and faced her.

"Hello, Theliane," she said.

Keriam stopped and stared at her. Memories sprang to life around them. Keriam watched parts of her childhood as Theliane. She saw Agalameia run to the priestess and smiled before vanishing.

"Zashida…?" Keriam whispered.

"Yes, I was born as Rose Neely in this life. And my prayer from long ago of having Agalameia as my blood daughter came true…" Zashida turned and watched Rose continue to fling the pictures at the wall. "But I lost her… just as I lost her mother… my older sister."

"You mean... you were Agalameia's aunt?"

"Yes... Anubis trusted me with her life and I did my best, but it wasn't the same... Now she's gone and I failed in my duties..."

"But it wasn't your fault," Keriam added. "If I can get Meanae alone I can use the Key and get Cheri to take control!"

Zashida slowly shook her head. "No, I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment."

Rose picked up a family portrait when Cheri was a baby. She looked at it, tears rolling down her face before screaming and threw it on the ground as hard as she could. It shattered but the pieces just came together again. She fell to her knees, still crying angrily. "I tried to fill the role of father but it wasn't enough... she never said anything but she wanted her daddy back... I can't believe I lost my baby girl... I'm a terrible mother!!"

Keriam ran over to her and knelt beside Rose, hugging her. "No, you're not," said Keriam. "Things just happen a certain way. When I was growing up, I wanted my dad, too. And when Zack and Terry brought me home… I wanted mom again. That doesn't mean my mom was terrible or Zack and Terry were."

Rose calmed a bit and sat silently as the tears fell.

"She knows you love her," Keriam whispered as her own tears fell, "and we'll get her back. I promise."

Rose placed her hand on Keriam's arm and squeezed gently. "Thank you."

They stood to their feet; Rose looked at her past self, and held out her hand. "I can't do this without you. There are also a few things I need to remember in order to help everyone. Especially Mokuba."

Keriam blinked. "Mokuba?"

"He's in danger," said Zashida, "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

"I'll explain everything to you and Seto after," Rose promised. "Right now, there's something very important I have to do."

"You better leave, Theliane," said Zashida. "I don't know what kind of effect this will have on you if you remain here."

"Okay," the Daughter of Ra touched the Key. "Be careful."

"I will," both women answered.

When they felt Keriam leave, Zashida and Rose closed their eyes. A light enveloped both and when it faded, Rose stood in the middle of the room. She bent down and picked up a picture of Cheri, tracing the image of her daughter's face.

"I'm getting you back, baby," Rose whispered. "I'm not losing you this time."

When Keriam came back to her body she blinked. The aura had died down completely but she was still in the mind trance. She waited and Rose took a deep breathe. Her fists relaxed and she let her keys and purse drop to the floor. Taking a deep breathe she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

Ryou swallowed but slowly walked up to the older woman. "Mrs. Dante? Are you alright?" she asked softly.

She looked at him and smiled. "I am now. I'm sorry for my anger right now... I couldn't bear it when I heard his voice again," she sighed sadly. "I thought I would never have to worry about him ever again."

"You mind doing that little trick to the Scorpions next time?" Bakura asked, ignoring the glares sent his way.

The older woman smiled and nodded but looking at the young Kaiba she knew they had to settle this soon. "Seto, I need to talk to you and Keriam. It's important."

--

"Do you like it, sister?" Cliff asked.

Cheri walked around her room and smiled. "Almost the same as the one I had then."

Indeed the giant room was full of many statues of the Scorpion Clan and other artifacts from the past. The grand bed was at the far end of the room, with thick curtains to act as a separator when it was necessary.

"It's wonderful, Cliff," she said, "Thank you."

Her brother took the compliment with great pride. "You deserve it," he said, "after all that happened. And now you are a princess."

_Without a prince, _she thought then quickly shook her head. Turning so that Cliff wouldn't see, Cheri reached under her scarf and touched the necklace Bakura had given her.

Cliff watched his sister and gently grasped her shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

Meanae smiled and rested her free hand on his own. "I am well. When will we be able to retrieve the Book of Shadows?"

"I am not yet certain but soon I imagine. For now let us enjoy the peace before we are called into battle once again.

She looked up at him, smiling lightly. "Tired of fighting already, brother dear?" she teased.

Cliff gave a dramatic sigh. "Well it does become boring to easily slip through traps and kill those that defy us." He smiled and gave her a tight embrace. "I'll let you be." He left, closing the door behind him.

The young woman sighed and walked over to the mirror. Looking at her reflection she slowly removed the scarf and caressed the golden necklace. _A king without his queen... and a princess without a prince..._

Cliff stared at the door briefly. He was very concerned about his little sister. Even though her memories had been restored, what about the life she was living prior to now? Would that interfere with her judgment? He turned away and started down the hall.

"She is a beautiful woman."

Cliff quickly spun to his left, glaring at his so-called ally.

His smirk widened, as he looked at the closed the door. "She has the power to give life, and the ability to take it away."

"Stay away from her," Cliff growled.

The darker-skinned man narrowed his eyes at the Trap Remover. "Don't speak in that tone with me. And when you do speak to me, say 'Lord Necrophedious'."

"I could care less what you call yourself. Beside, I have a long list of names I find suitable to refer to you."

"Really now? Here I thought the only reason the Black Scorpion kept you around was so he didn't have to soil his hands."

"How dare you say such a thing! He has been a father to us since the beginning!"

"As a pack of trained lapdogs."

The young man grew furious and pulled the dagger from it's sheath but as soon as his hand wrapped around the hilt an invisible force slammed him against the wall. Completely unaware the weapon clattered to the marble floor.

The powerful spirit approached the stunned assassin and grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him close enough to hear. "Next time, watch who you try to attack. Although scorpions are deadly creatures of the sands, there will always be something bigger and far more dangerous to destroy you."

Cliff shook his head but glared at him. "Is that a threat?" he hissed.

Necrophedious just smirked evilly. "Perhaps. I believe I should leave you and your lovely sister to your thoughts." Stepping back he released him and slowly walked down the hall in the opposite direction Cliff had been heading.

"Quite the talker, isn't he?" Chick asked, stepping out from behind the pillar.

Cliff just snorted. "If he even thinks of going anywhere near Meanae…" he sighed. Perhaps he should talk with the king about him.

"His majesty has requested our presence," said Chick, bringing the older Scorpion out of his little trance.

"So they're ready?" Cliff smiled.

The younger one nodded. "There is enough made to make sure plenty fall under our command." Chick paused. "Providing that the merge is successful.

"Do not doubt Meanae's power now, Chick," said Cliff as they walked towards the throne room. "My sister will succeed."

--

Seto and Keriam just stared at Rose. "Kisara actually spoke to you?" Keriam asked, bewildered.

"And Mokuba, has the soul of a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Seto asked as well.

The older woman nodded, having explained the dream she had and then the merge with her past self after Keriam left her soul room. "I got the dream several nights ago, when we had the wedding ceremony," she explained. "The reason I didn't say anything before was there was so much going on now I didn't want to burden anyone."

Seto sighed but he smiled kindly at his mother-in-law. "At least we're finding out before the merge." He still couldn't believe his father in his past life had been so cruel as to kill his unborn son, his half brother. _Thank you Osiris… and Kisara._

"When the merge takes place… the people with Duel Monsters' souls will be awakened. Kisara will do her best is helping Mokuba keep himself from getting lost in the dragon's instincts. I may not have the soul of a monster but I'll help the best I can."

"I don't know Rose, since you merged with Zashida there might be a chance you do have the soul of a Duel Monster," Keriam added with a small smile.

Rose blinked but smiled lightly. "Perhaps your right. I take it we don't tell Mokuba that he has the soul of one of the most powerful dragons residing in his body?"

"I think that would be best. I don't like keeping secrets from my brother, but this is for the best," the CEO sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I just hope Cheri's alright."

--

Tea looked out the window of the guestroom of Kaiba mansion. Technically, it was now her and Yugi's guestroom since every time they spent a night (or several) at Kaiba mansion, the couple found themselves in the same Spring-themed room.

_Wouldn't surprise me if the others had their own designated rooms,_ she thought.

Kenji appeared on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Just worried," she said, "about Cheri, Tristen… everyone and everything."

Arcaida sat on her other shoulder. "The Daughter of Anubis is safe," he said, trying to cheer her up a little.

"But… that thing is there…" Tea shut her eyes. "I've seen what he's capable of… and I know he's also capable of doing a lot more."

Kenji looked thoughtful. "Even though Meanae has control, and the Sword Dancer is gone, that doesn't mean that your Sister is lost to us."

"Also, Tristen said the Book of Shadows said how to release the Scorpion King. Maybe one of the Books can tell us how to defeat him," Arcaida added.

"And if we can't find an answer? I'm scared, but everything and myself." She opened her eyes but tried very hard not to cry. "The prophesy said... if the Black Scorpion King was ever released from his prison... he would extract his revenge against Anubis himself. If he manages that, what's to stop him from destroying Osiris, Ra, even Isis? I know I should have more faith in them, but I'm scared."

Yugi stepped out of the bathroom, finished with his shower. His eyes landed on Tea and the two chibi Dark Magicians trying to console her. Quietly, Yugi walked up behind her and pulled his fiancé into his arms.

Kenji took the hint and floated off Tea's shoulder. He grabbed Arcaida by the back of his robe and hauled him off, earning a yelp of protest from the crimson spell caster.

The young woman looked at her soon-to-be-husband but settled in his embrace. They didn't say anything but what was there to say? Yugi gently stroked her hair, wishing he knew what to say to help her but this seemed to be helping. He sighed and broke the silence.

"Tea, I know you're worried but so am I. I haven't been this scared since, well since a number of times," he said with a weak smile.

Tea giggled lightly but relaxed. "I wish there was more I could have done. Meanae is back and unless we can convince her to side with us, she's going to be our enemy. It's overwhelming."

"I know but we will get through this. I honestly don't know how but we'll manage."

"You know that makes me feel better." Smiling she kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Yugi pulled her into another kiss.

--Yugi--whoops! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt!--

Growling slightly, Yugi pulled away from Tea, answered, --Yes, Yami?--

--… Ryou, Marik, and I are going out to get Bakura.--

--What did he steal this time?--

--Surprisingly, nothing. However, he's in a fight at a local bar.--

--Uh oh…--

--Exactly,-- Yami sent, --we should be back in a couple hours.--

--Okay. And Yami,-- sent Yugi, -- unless it's an emergency, don't contact me for the rest of the night.--

--You have my word,-- Yami promised and the connection ended.

"Let me guess, Yami trouble?"

"Yes."

"No offense but he has the worse timing."

"I'm really starting to think he's doing this on purpose," Yugi sighed but kept holding onto his fiancée. "But we have the evening to ourselves."

The blue-eyed brunette smiled and led him to the bed. The two mages quietly left before the young Champion removed his towel and the young dancer removed her blouse.

--

Bakura growled as he sent another drunk flying. The heavy set man landed on the table before breaking it on impact. The spirit of the Ring has a slight buzz going on but that was the extent. He saw out of the corner of his eye as another drunk tried to hit him with a chair he turned around and grinned in a feral way. The dim lighting glinted off his elongated canines.

The man blinked and paused in his attack. The next thing he knew he fell back on the floor, out of air and the chair gone from his hands.

"Nice try, fat man!" the thief snorted, glaring at the others in the bar. "Who else wants a fight?"

A young man, maybe a few years older than Ryou, walked up. He pushed a lock of long black hair behind his ear. "Your behavior is rather unbecoming," he said, "if you wanted to fight, why didn't you go to one of the slums?"

"This is closer to home, pretty boy," Bakura grabbed his bottle from the bar and took a quick swig.

"Hayate!" a female voice called from where the other patrons had backed off to remain safe.

Bakura glanced over at the speaker, a blonde girl with a picture of an angel on her shirt. _Oh yeah… I snapped her bra strap when I came in,_ Bakura smirked.

"Don't worry, Angel," said Hayate, the returned to the disruptor. "Normally I don't get involved with someone like you, but after what you did to my Angel-"

"Couldn't resist," Bakura cut him off, "she is kinda cute. I just assumed you were with the one with the ponytail."

On the sidelines, the man with the ponytail narrowed his eyes.

"Kei, no don't," another girl with short reddish hair took hold of his arm.

"If you say, Himeno," he said.

The guy sighed and shook his head. "You are something else, stranger."

"You have no idea." he took another swig, prodding over his thoughts. After that little fight he just wanted to be alone but he couldn't seem to move his legs. _Good thing Ryou isn't here to see me like this._

He set the bottle down and looked at the new challenger. "Shall we?"

"Not tonight!"

Arms wrapped under his arms and the hands then hooked behind his head. Another pair took hold of his legs and he was lifted.

"Too close," said Yami, keeping a tight grip on the struggling thief's legs.

"Get off me!" Bakura yelled as he tried to kick the Pharaoh.

"Really, Bakura," Marik said, "we know how much you crave attention but this is the wrong way to get it." They carried their burden outside.

Ryou looked at everyone and, clasping his hands together, bowed in apology. "Please forgive my brother. He always gets like this when he drinks too much."

"You don't have to apologize for him," Hayate said.

Ryou nodded and went over to the bartender, handing the man a piece of paper. "Just call me and tell me what the damage costs are." Then he ran outside.

Outside Bakura was cursing up a storm but Marik and Yami refused to let go. Ryou hurried and opened the car door. Since the blonde didn't trust the former thief he got in first, practically dragging the albino in. Yami climbed in after them, closing the door. The young light went to front and climbed behind the seat. Soon they were off.

Marik released the thief and watched as he sulked in his seat. "Mind telling us what you were doing there?" he asked.

"Having a tea party with the other guys and girls!" he snapped.

"You were lucky we were able to find you," Yami added, looking out the window.

"I didn't want to be found! Why don't you pick on someone else?"

"Bakura, I asked them to come because I was worried about you," Ryou spoke up, looking at him through the rearview mirror. "And no one is picking on you."

Growling, the thief shut his eyes. Everyone chose to stay quiet.

About halfway back to the mansion, Bakura spoke. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Marik yawned.

"Hawaii, I decided that is the best place to go for a natural tan. I have to piss, you idiot!" Bakura shouted.

"Quit yelling," said Ryou, and pulled over into the gas station/convenience store.

Marik opened the door and got out.

"Don't steal anything," said Yami.

"Unless you're getting Twinkies," Marik smirked.

Bakura exited the car. Suddenly he punched Marik's jaw, sending the Egyptian to the ground, and took off at full speed.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted and scrambled from the car.

Yami quickly got out and ran over to Marik.

"Son-of-a…" Marik cursed wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'm gonna kill that bastard!"

Ryou ran to the end of the sidewalk and stopped. His darker half was nowhere in sight.

--Bakura!--

--Sorry, Ryou,-- he answered, --but there's someplace I have to be now.--

The hikari blinked. --What…?--

--Goodbye, Ryou.--

And the link was gone.

"No…" Ryou shook his head as tears welled in his eyes.

Yami helped Marik up and the two walked over to the distraught young man.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered. "BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

**Author's Notes:**

Heikou: wow! now that's some cliff hanger!

Janime: Keeps them coming back for more.

Heikou: And I think I already know where our dear thief is going. You're good

Janime: Aw, thank you! And you're good too!

Heikou: (big smile) Thanks! Btw, did you have to have Bakura punch Marik?

Janime: I didn't want to as Marik is one of my favs, but it adds to the fic. And if anyone didn't recognize the names of the people Bakura was badgering, Hayate, Kei, and Himeno are from Prétear. (Okay, Angel! I did it for you!)

Heikou: I was gonna ask who they were

Janime: Let's say someone convinced me to add them.

Heikou: Oh well enjoy! Remember, leave a review and we'll update.

Janime: We'd update anyway but having new reviews help.

Heikou: Ego boost.

Janime: Yes, feed the egos!


	25. So Close to Death

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Five

So Close to Death

_I'm sorry Ryou… but I made a promise and I'll not letting you get hurt by my actions,_ the thief thought to himself. It wasn't long before everyone found out the item he won on eBay was the Necklace of Basset but what no one knew was that he had infused some of his shadow powers into it. Call it a safety measure but thanks to that he could find her anywhere in the world.

Or anywhere in the Shadow Realm.

It was strange; he searched every part of the Shadow Realm but the pulsation of the necklace kept telling him he was cold. That's when he remembered that the Black Scorpion King had been trapped but word had it his imprisonment wasn't the world of Duel Monsters. It had to be beyond. Closing his eyes he concentrated.

The dark powers enveloped him and pulled him down into the ground, as if he was sinking but he didn't stir or panic. Within moments he felt solid ground under his feet he opened his eyes and stared. Standing before him was a massive palace that looked even more splendid than Yami's palace in Egypt but on the front entrance was a large scorpion with it's pinchers along either side of the large gate. Also, the area around was slightly similar to the Shadow Realm but also different. It was like, in between both worlds one could say.

Bakura shook his head as he took a quick look around. No soldiers in sight but he wasn't going to take this lightly. The pulling was coming from somewhere deep inside but if he could find a window that would be better.

He slowly began circling the area, looking for any sign but then he heard a rustle. It didn't sound like footsteps but the former King of Thieves wasn't going to take his chances. Looking around he noticed a large pillar carved from the palace walls.

_Wish I had a rope but my bare hands will have to do. _Running up he began to scale the pillar, climbing up as quickly yet as quietly as he could. Halfway up he looked down and noticed the footsteps were the scurry steps of a pair of insect monsters; an 8-Claws Scorpion and Muka Muka. Making a face the thief continued his climb up.

By the time he reached the window, his limbs were aching from the misuse but he shook it off and looked around. Weapons of every type and size adored the walls and as tempted as it would be to take a sword or two, Bakura knew he didn't have time for this. Besides, everything had the image of a scorpion etched deeply. But he couldn't help it as his sticky fingers placed an ornamented dagger in his belt.

He slowly cracked the door open and peered outside. No one in the halls. Silently he eased out of the room, closed the door behind him and began walking down the hall. The power was getting stronger but he kept his eyes and ears open. So far no one seemed to know he was here and he wanted it to stay that way. For now at least.

The power pulled at him, making him stop before a door; he slowly pushed it open. Peering inside he saw it was a bedroom but now the shadow magic was stronger than before. Closing the door behind him he looked around. Everything in the room either had some kind of image of a scorpion or was in the colors of red and black. He frowned and sighed.

_I must be in one of the Scorpion's rooms. I better try another one._ He was about to leave but that's when he noticed the necklace he had given Cheri the necklace on her wedding day. He let his hand drop from the door's handle and slowly moved to the table. He slowly held the piece of gold up and inspected it thoroughly. It was the one and same so… where was the owner?

Bakura lifted his head sharply when he heard the sound of water falling. Looking around he noticed a door was slightly ajar. Setting the necklace down carefully, he moved to the door and peered inside. Apparently the next room was the bathing camber and it was lavishly done in marble with a large, sunken in pool but just before he was about to enter the young female assassin stood in the middle of the pool.

The thief's eyes widen and he quickly pressed himself against the wall next to the door. He took deep breathes, making sure he wasn't heard but to also try and quell the sudden rush of blood going downward. _Oh gods, just don't look. If you do you'll regret it!_ he tried telling himself but his body refused to listen.

Meanae sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, letting the scented water roll down her body. It had felt good to take a heated and scented bath like this and it also helped ease her mind yet the thoughts lingered. Shaking her head she stepped out of the pool and pulled on a thin robe. Holding it close she made her way into her room, still lost in her thoughts so she was taken back when she felt an arm go around her waist and a hand cover her mouth. Of course she struggled but whoever held her was strong.

"Listen I'm not here to hurt you!" Bakura hissed into her ear, keeping his back against the wall. He held the young woman tightly against his chest so she wouldn't try anything to escape but now he was thinking it was a bad idea. She stopped her struggles as his voice settled into her mind. "So you know who I am."

She nodded slowly.

"Can I trust you not to scream if I remove my hand?"

Nothing.

"I'll take that as a no. Look I just want to talk, that's it. Will you at least give me that much?"

A pause… then a reluctant nod.

"… I'm trusting you on this." He slowly released his grip.

Meanae took a deep breathe but instead of screaming she whirled, catching his wrist in a tight grip she forced his chest into the wall, his arm twisted behind his back. With her other hand she removed the dagger from his belt and held it up to the side of his throat. "You… what are you doing in my chamber?" she asked coldly.

Bakura grunted but he couldn't move or risk getting his arm dislocated or having his throat slit. "Like I said, I wanted to talk," he growled lowly, bracing his other hand flat against the wall. "Don't trust the word of the King of Thieves?"

"I don't trust anyone who isn't part of the Dark Scorpion clan," she hissed but against her better judgment, released his arm. Slowly she stepped back, holding the dagger tightly in her hand. "Now explain yourself. What are you doing in my room?"

Bakura sighed and slowly turned around, rubbing his shoulder. Looking at her the robe clung to her body, her hair still damn from her bath he was reminded of the time Cheri had kept him from drowning himself after that drunken version of Truth and Dare but her eyes were cold and dark.

_Cheri…_

"You probably don't know this… but I made a promise to the Daughter of Anubis," he began to say. "I promised… that I would follow her to the ends of the earth no matter what and I don't indeed on breaking that promise. Ever."

Lifeless brown eyes narrowed at him angrily. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not her."

"In a way you aren't, but in a way you are. Cheri--I mean Meanae; I'm not here to hurt you." He took a step towards her.

_ He stepped back and watched as she finished getting ready. "You look... beautiful."_

_ She blushed as she smoothed her hands over her gown. "Thanks."_

"Stay back!" she threaten but he didn't stop. She could have stabbed him and called for her brother but she didn't. Why? What was wrong with her? She kept backing up until she bumped into the vanity table. Her hand went back to steady herself but it encountered the necklace. Wrapping her fingers around it she held it up to see.

_ I wanted to give you something. Here." He handed the slender box to her._

_ "Bakura... I-I don't know what to say."_

_ "Just open it."_

_ Cheri smiled and opened the box. She gasped and slowly held the necklace up. Setting the box on the dresser she gently trailed her finger over the image of the cat goddess. She was speechless; she looked up at him with a question in her eyes._

_ Bakura said nothing as he took it from her hands and stepped behind her, slowly slipping it around her neck and fastened it. "Basset was known for being a protector against disease and a guardian of pregnant women. I know how much you want a family as well so I thought some help couldn't hurt." Facing her once more he smiled a bit. "You look like a true goddess."_

Bakura couldn't help but stop. "Why did you keep it?" he asked softly.

Meanae looked up at him in surprise then back at the necklace, then back at him. "You… You gave this to me?" she asked softly. He slowly nodded.

"You… were having troubles bearing a child… I hated seeing you so distressed that, I bought it for you…" He moved closer and took the necklace from her hand. Reaching up he closed it around her throat, his fingers resting along her damn skin.

_ Bakura smiled, nodding slightly, and then pulled Cheri to him, hugging her gently. "As long as you are happy then I will be happy for you," Bakura whispered, "but know this--I will follow you to the ends of the earth and if you ever need me, I will always be there waiting."_

_ He released her and quickly left the room. Cheri watched him go, her hand going to the necklace. "Bakura..."_

The young assassin stared up at him, her hand shaking before the dagger clattered to the table from her hand. Her other hand went up to caress the golden item but covered his hand instead. "Why? Why give me something, so valuable?" she asked softly.

"Because…" Bakura moved closer until he kissed her softly, his hand reaching up to cup her face. "… I love you." He pressed his lips against hers again like before, but this time she didn't pull away. He kissed her deeper as her hands slowly reached up and threaded through his hair…

--

"Thank you for your help."

Green Phantom King bowed his head to Yami. "Do not just thank me," he said, "Please also thank the Daughter of Osiris. She is the one who summoned me."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Kaiba will thank her too," Joey whispered to Tristen, and they snickered.

Yami faced the CEO, who was bound to the chair with several vines and a large leaf covering his mouth. "Are you a little calmer?" the pharaoh asked.

Seto narrowed his eyes, and then nodded. The leaf moved away from his mouth and Seto licked his dry lips. "I will not do any harm to Ryou," he said, "however, I will kill that treacherous thief the next time I see him."

Ryou shook his head but said nothing. After coming back and telling everyone what happened, it took everyone to pry Seto away from the young bearer of the Ring until Tea summoned the fairy Duel Monster. But that didn't make anyone feel better.

"Seto, I don't think Bakura is a traitor," Marik began to say. "He has reasons for the actions he takes."

Kaiba glared up at him but couldn't move any part of his body. "Why are you defending him?" he growled.

"Because I've seen the way he thinks. Besides, trying to kill Ryou won't do any good. We need to think this out. Calmly."

"I am perfectly calm."

"Then why are your fists shaking?" Tristen asked. "Unless you're suffering from caffeine withdrawal…"

Seto took several deep breaths and placed his hands on the armrests, forcing the tension out of his body. He looked at Green Phantom King. "Would you be so kind to release me?"

The Duel Monster looked at Tea and she nodded. The vines unwrapped themselves from the CEO and returned to their maker.

_What else can go wrong?_ Seto thought.

Nan walked into the room. "Mr. Pegasus is here, and he brought a lot of crates."

_I had to ask…_ "Send him in."

She nodded and left the room. A moment later Pegasus slowly walked in and behind him several men in dark suits walked in, each carrying a crate or two. He didn't say anything but the men moved to the side of the room and placed the crates down.

"Everything I gathered from my visits to Egypt," he explained and only then took notice to the living Duel Monsters in the room. "Something happened?"

Keriam looked at Tristen before looking over at him. "The Scorpion King has been awaken... and Meanae now has complete control over Cheri's mind and body," she said softly. "We also found out, that the third entity, the psycho that nearly killed everyone on Battle Ship, has joined them and has a physical body of his own."

"Interesting." Pegasus waved his hand at the carriers and they left. "You also seem to be one short."

Seto's eyes narrowed as his body tensed. He noticed Green Phantom King ready to wrap him to the chair again just in case. But Seto would be damned if he'd let Pegasus see that!

"Our infamous thief has decided to switch sides," Seto answered in a cool tone, leaning back in his chair.

"Truly? Well I am only mildly surprised at this bit of news," he lightly exclaimed.

"Will you all give it a rest?! Bakura wouldn't have cut the link unless he didn't want to risk me getting hurt!" Ryou shouted, trying very hard to keep the tears from falling this time. "You all may think he's a traitor but he isn't! At least not to me."

"Ryou we don't think Bakura's a traitor. It's just... we have to face the fact that when we go against the Black Scorpions we may have to fight him as well," Yugi tried to explain.

Ryou's shoulders slumped at what Yugi said. It was the truth, and Ryou was too afraid to admit it. He left the room, and when he reached the stairs, he ran up them into a spare bedroom and slammed the door. Falling on the bed, Ryou buried his face in the pillow to muffle his sobs.

_ "Would you follow him? No matter which path he took?"_

Ryou groaned as the words that the Daughter of Isis spoke to him came back.

_ Bakura… how can I follow him? I can't turn my back on my friends. _Sighing, he rolled onto his side. _Cheri's my friend too but… we'll save her. We will save you, Cheri. And, Bakura, I'll save you, my brother._

The bedroom door creaked open; Ryou didn't even bother to see who it was. A few moments later, Malik came into his sight.

"Are you alright?" Malik asked.

"I guess," he answered softly.

Malik blinked and quietly climbed onto the large bed, sitting next to his best friend. "Do you think, that when we go against the Scorpions, that Bakura will actually fight us?" he couldn't help but ask.

"… I don't know… Several nights ago, the Daughter of Isis came to me in a dream… I watched as two women killed one another but I couldn't stop them." Ryou curled up some, wishing he had the Book of the Dead with him for it bought some mild comfort. "I asked why she showed me this… she said, they were things yet to come and that despite knowing the future, I could do nothing to stop it…"

"… Who were the two women?"

"I don't know. One wore red armor, the other dragon armor. I asked why did I have to see this? What was the point of watching something already set into motion?"

"She didn't give a good answer?"

The young man tried laughing but it came out slightly choked. "No. Malik… I love Bakura as a brother. As much as you love Marik. I would do anything for him, but I can't turn my back on my friends," he admitted softly, reaching up to wipe the tears away with his hand.

The young boy looked at his friend worriedly, wondering what he was talking about. "Ryou, what are you trying to tell me?"

"If… and when we go against Bakura… I won't fight him, but I won't fight with him."

"So you're just going to stand aside?" Malik asked.

Ryou picked at the bedspread. "I don't have a choice." He couldn't admit it now, but Ryou knew that he had to be somewhere else when the others went against the Scorpions and Bakura. _But where am I supposed to be?_ Ryou asked silently.

--

_ "So who else would you pick from Yu-Gi-Oh?"_

_ "Hmm…" Cheri placed her finger on her chin, mocking deep thought. "I would pick Bakura."_

_ "He is cute," Keriam agreed._

_ Cheri grinned at her best friend. "Wrong Bakura."_

_ "The thief?! Are you nuts?! After that duel where he had everyone's souls as their favorite Duel Monster?!"_

_ "You don't like him because he sent Joey to the Graveyard. And I think you're the one who's nuts for also liking Marik! He took over Joey's mind and sent him to the Shadow Realm!"_

_ "That was not Marik," Keriam defended her other favorite blonde character, "it was that psycho thing that took over his body."_

_ "Okay, okay," Cheri held up her hands. "But I still say Marik's nuts for enslaving people's minds and trying to kill Yami."_

_ "Blame Shadi for that," said Keriam._

Meanae's eyes slowly fluttered open. Something warm was right next to her. She didn't know why but she felt complete, and when her eyes did fully open, she saw the reason.

Bakura remained asleep; his arms around Meanae in a protective, yet possessive embrace. He didn't even flinch as she gently stroked her fingers along his cheek. She smiled, after last night, who would be awake?

_You are my favorite,_ Meanae thought at Bakura. _Will you stay with me? Will you be my prince, my King of Thieves?_

The young assassin took her time, gently tracing his features and watching him sleep she frowned when she heard knocking on the door. _Go away,_ she thought to the door.

The knocking continued. "Meanae? Are you awake?" It was Chick.

She sighed but slowly and carefully pushed herself into a sitting position. Bakura's arms stayed locked around her body but he just slightly stirred. "I am awake," she called out, running a hand through her hair.

"Our king wishes to see you."

"I'll be there shortly." She listened as he walked off but she didn't want to leave her bed much less her chambers.

"Never fails to have a pleasant mood spoiled."

Meanae looked down at Bakura. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," he answered, sitting up beside her. "Now what?"

"I must tell him about you. He may not like it but…"

Bakura nodded and then gently kissed her. "You shouldn't keep your father waiting."

She looked at him for a long time before speaking. "Bakura... in the past you were known, as the King of Thieves. Would you stay with me, and become my prince?" she asked, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek.

"Meanae, I already told you. I made a promise to follow you to the ends of the earth. But if you want to hear it, then yes," he held her hand and kissed her palm; "I'll become your prince."

Meanae could only smile and reluctantly, got up from the bed and began to dress into a clean uniform but looking deeper she found another uniform only larger. She returned to the bed and handed it to him. "I hope these will fit. Once father has seen you dressed as the rest of us, I'm sure he will place the mark of the Black Scorpion upon you."

He took the clothes and nodded. "I'll join you shortly."

Meanae left her room. As she walked down the corridor to the throne room, her mind was a jumble of thoughts; part of her felt guilty and another part of her was ecstatic. Part of her wanted to run while another part never wanted to leave. She pushed everything that was clouding her mind aside before entering the throne room. Head held high, Meanae walked to the throne and bowed before her father.

"Rise, Meanae," said the Black Scorpion, "and sit by your father."

She did as he told, taking the smaller decorated chair to his right.

The other Scorpions were already there, kneeling before the King and Princess. Lord Necrophedious stood to the side, his cape on his shoulders once more but the hood had been pushed back to reveal his smirking face. For a while, nothing was said but before the king could speak the doors to the throne room were thrown open.

Bakura walked in, the uniform fitted nicely on him but he wrapped a red band around his forehead and had the dagger he had swiped earlier tucked into his belt. He ignored the shocked gasps and moved forward until he was standing before the two thrones. Moving slowly he dropped to his knees and bowed before the Black Scorpion.

"I offer my services to the Black Scorpion King," he said. His pride was yelling that he shouldn't be doing this but his heart was arguing that this was the only way to stay with the young woman.

"You're the dark one of that weak light!" Chick pointed out with wide eyes.

"How dare you show your face in our home!" Gorg growled.

"Sire, allow us to be rid of this pest once and for all," Don Zaloog added as he pulled his daggers free.

"No! Do not harm him!" Meanae shouted, hands gripping the armrests of her throne tightly. "Bakura has been here since last night. I could have killed him or called for any of you for help but I didn't."

"Meanae…" Cliff whispered, staring up at his sister. She turned to her father, the king.

"Sire--Father, I ask you, please bestow the mark of the Black Scorpion upon him. He has left our enemies and cut the ties that bind him to his lighter half."

The king looked at her sternly. "What proof has he given to you that this is not a trick?" he asked.

"I can do or say nothing that will prove this is no lie," Bakura answered, lifting his head to look up at his new king. "But as I told Chick, I already made my loyalties with your daughter and I'm not backing from them now or ever. But to stay with her means I have to join your group, then so be it."

The king was silent but slowly he stood from his throne. Like the assassins he wore what they wore except his chest was bare save for a piece of armor on his shoulder that strapped across his chest. His hair was tied back but around his neck was a pendant with the image of a scorpion on the front. He moved to the thief, watching as he stood but said nothing. He held his hand out to him.

Bakura looked at his hand, then at Meanae's pleading look. Looking at the king he extended his right hand and grasped the larger one. The king tightened his grip and with his other hand, grasped his upper arm tightly. The thief wanted to ask what he was doing but suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He tried pulling it out of the man's grasp but it was too tight. The pain didn't last long but when he was released he looked at his arm. There, where once flawless skin was now the tattoo of the black scorpion. It glowed for a moment then died down.

"By bearing this mark it shows that you are one of my assassins. You will now be known as Bakura the Thief," he announced to all.

Meanae smiled, clearly very happy about this but she never noticed Lord Necrophedious was at her side and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It makes me wonder, just how he came to convince you that night," he whispered.

"What are you saying?" she hissed, trying not to bring attention.

"Something must have kept you both busy last night or you would have reported him the moment you set eyes on him."

Meanae cast angry eyes on the demonic being but it didn't stop the flush that crept up her neck. Necrophedious grinned at her.

Sending another scowl at him, Meanae rose from her chair and walked to Bakura. She reached out, lightly tracing the scorpion that now graced his right upper arm.

_I have my prince,_ Meanae thought.

"Remarkable," Necrophedious spoke. "Then again, I wouldn't expect anything less from my student."

Bakura snorted. "Your 'student'? And when have you ever taught me anything?"

A slight chuckle was his answer. "Have you forgotten? Hmph, since the Pharaoh lost his memory after five thousand years, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you did as well." He looked straight into the thief's eyes. "Doboro."

His eyes widen but he was torn between stepping away from the man, or throttling him.

"It's been you this entire time..." he whispered in a low tone.

The Scorpion King returned to his throne and slowly sat down. "My scorpions, I have a mission for you all," he called to them.

"Anything you wish is our command, sire," Don remarked, bowing deeply.

"Retrieve the Books of Ra, Osiris, and Anubis. Should any of those Guardians stand in your way... destroy them."

"Sire," the Scorpions bowed and disappeared.

Bakura remained for a moment; he stroked Meanae's cheek lightly with his fingertips and backed away, disappearing to follow the others.

--

"Have you been up all night?"

Marik looked up from the scroll he was reading, looking at Keriam with bloodshot eyes. "How did you guess?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"For starters, you look like hell." Keriam walked over to him. "I would say something about being in the same outfit from yesterday but half the time you sleep in what you had on the previous day."

He started to say something but just covered his mouth when a yawn came. "I know there has to be an answer somewhere. Besides, I never needed sleep before."

"Before you didn't have a physical body," she countered and sat next to him. "No luck?"

"Not yet. Part of me wanted to ask Duke to open his Book but after what happened..." Marik slowly shook his head. "I don't wanna chance it."

"Can't say that I blame you." Keriam sat in a chair next to him. "Why don't you ask Yami, Malik, Rashid, or Ishizu to take over? You definitely need sleep, Marik."

"I'm alright," he yawned.

"Liar."

"Of course I'm lying."

"Then go to sleep."

"Okay," the Egyptian leaned over until his head was in Keriam's lap.

She stared down at him. "You know that this is not what I meant."

"Yeah, but you're comfier," Marik smirked.

She sighed but let him be. "You know its okay to ask for help time to time."

"I know... but I just want to find the answer sooner..." he yawned and closed his eyes, "than later..." Soon he was fast asleep.

Keriam smiled and stroked his hair, watching him sleep. _You try too hard, Marik,_ she thought softly.

_ "Theliane!"_

_ The young girl turned around, still holding her mother's hand as she watched a young boy run up the steps to the temple._

_ "Sadiki!" she cried happily._

_ "And what bring you here, Sadiki?" Nathifa smiled at the boy; she was fond of him as if he were her son. And taking care of him the last four years along with Theliane was a handful._

_ "Father said that you were here," Sadiki smiled at them--more at the girl than her mother._

_ "Can Sadiki and I go to the pool?" Theliane looked at her mother, emerald eyes pleading._

_ Unable to resist, Nathifa nodded. The two children joined hands and ran along the walkway outside the temple, passing the guards as they went. When they arrived at the pool, the jumped right in._

_ The waters were cool but the children didn't mind as they splashed about, having fun. Nathifa slowly walked her way towards the pool, nodding to the guards as they bowed to her. She couldn't help but smile as they played around. She sat on a nearby bench and continued to watch them._

_ 'My dear daughter... if only I could let you live your life as an ordinary child,' she thought a bit sadly. 'But Father Ra has shown me many things... you and your sisters are destined for greatness.'_

_ After some time, Theliane and Sadiki climbed out of the pool. Nathifa picked up two large linen sheets and wrapped each of the children in one._

_ "You two stay right here," she said. "I will bring you something to eat."_

_ "That was fun," said Sadiki as they sat on the bench and dropped the sheets to the ground._

_ Theliane giggled and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you came, Sadiki. I haven't seen you in a long time, I missed you."_

_ He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. One would not believe that even though these children had only lived a decade, how close they were._

_ "Theliane, do you know what a kiss is?" Sadiki asked._

_ "A what?" she looked at him._

_ "Kiss."_

_ The young Daughter shook her head._

_ Sadiki gave her a cheeky smile. "Ha, I do!"_

_ "You've been doing that since we met!" Theliane slapped him with her sheet. "It's not fair that you find out interesting things!"_

_ "Then go into the city!"_

_ "I'm not allowed to leave the temple yet."_

_ Sadiki watched her pout. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Would you like me to tell you what a kiss is?"_

_ Theliane looked at him and nodded._

_ Sadiki leaned over and pressed his lips to hers briefly._

_ "That's a kiss?" Theliane asked when he pulled back._

_ Sadiki nodded with a smile. "I saw a man and a lady kiss a few days ago."_

_ Theliane smiled. "I like it."_

_ "Really?" he said happily._

_ "Yes. It was nice," she smiled and like he did, she kissed him back._

_ Sadiki blushed lightly. He had always cared about his friend since they met and now, it just felt right to kiss her._

Keriam gasped lightly as the memory faded. She looked down at Marik.

_Sadiki…_ she thought and a small smile crept to her face. _I don't know how much more of this I can handle._

--

Bakura landed quietly in the room, stretching his sense for any sounds. Nothing, not even speaking but he didn't want to take the chance. Since they were after the books they decided to go about the golden Book of Amun-Ra.

_I know I'm going to hate myself in the morning,_ he thought to himself.

Quietly, he left the room knowing that he would have to be quick. The last thing he wanted was to be seen by anyone, especially Keriam's pet wolf.

Speaking of Katsuya, the large canine walked around the corner. His eyes landed on the thief now turned assassin and his lips pulled back revealing fangs.

Bakura reached into his belt and pulled out the dagger.

"You're very foolish."

Bakura blinked at the growling voice. Did that fleabag just talk to him?!

"Don't be so surprised," said Katsuya, "all Duel Monsters can talk. We only choose when and why to raise our voice--just those who are believed not to have the ability to speak."

"I see... well I learned something new today." Not once did he relax from his defensive position.

Katsuya continued to glare at him almost hatefully. "I know why you're here and I won't let you near her or the Book."

"Sorry mutt but I don't take orders from an animal."

"But you follow an insect."

The thief growled but calmed. "Nice try but you can't stop me. If Yami and Mahado couldn't stop me, neither can you."

"So you remember the priest that saved your soul."

"Saved me?" Bakura almost burst out laughing. "That bastard killed me! And put me inside the Millennium Ring, which was his greatest mistake."

"You're still a lost little boy," Katsuya looked at the thief, "forced to grow up too fast and lost two families."

"I have had enough of this chit chat! I came here for a reason and you're not going to stand in my way!" he growled before reaching for his deck and pulled a card out. "Change of Heart!"

The card shimmered and the image vanished. The half angel, half demon child floated there for a moment before flying to hte wolf in order to possess him. "Please forgive me..." she whispered softly and gained control of his mind.

"Now then," Bakura walked over to the wolf, "where is the Book of Amun-Ra?"

"It's not here," Katsuya answered in a strained voice, trying to fight the effects of the Magic Card. "Duke hasn't arrived yet."

"What about the other two Books?"

"The Book of Shadows is with Tristen. The Book of the Dead… Ryou left it… in the living room on the table."

"Is everyone down there?" Bakura demanded.

"Ryou went to one of the guestrooms," said Katsuya. "Pegasus arrived not too long ago."

"Well, well, isn't that interesting." Bakura smirked then hit the back of Katsuya's head with the hilt of his dagger, knocking him unconscious. "Sweet dreams, poochie."

The Change of Heart left the wolf's body and returned to Bakura's deck.

"Now, to get the Book of the Dead." Bakura moved down the hall, being careful to step lightly until he reached the top of the staircase. He knew if he took them they would squeak with every step so instead he silently slid down the railing. He got an odd sense of joy from it and grinned broadly.

_No wonder Mokuba enjoys sliding down the railing! _Swallowing the laugh he moved along the walls and looked into the living room. Keriam was there and Marik was lying on the floor, his head resting on her lap. He smirked, wishing he could gloat just a little but his eyes caught the Book of the Dead on the table.

_How to get it… I could try what Tristen did and call the book to me, but it probably won't respond. And the last thing I want to do is get Ryou mixed up in this._

Bakura listened and counted the voices coming from the living room. Marik wasn't there, and neither was Ryou. He crept closer to the door and quickly peeked in, pulling back before anyone noticed. So far, so good--they kept talking about the Egyptian artifacts Pegasus brought.

_So the Cyclops is helping out, eh?_ Bakura grinned.

Footsteps from upstairs caught his ear, and the thief quickly hid behind a large vase housing a huge fern plant as the person descended the steps. The yawn no doubt belonged to Ryou. Bakura watched his hikari walk towards the living room.

Ryou paused for a moment, looking in the direction of the plant.

Bakura swallowed. _Can he still feel me?_

Shaking his head, Ryou walked into the other room.

The thief sighed and leaned against the wall, careful not to knock the vase over. This was not gonna be easy but he knew that the Scorpions wouldn't hesitate to hurt Ryou. Bakura sighed and rubbed his face. What to do?

"What's taking so long?" Cliff whispered darkly. Bakura jerked but looked up and saw the Scorpion was on the ceiling, looking down at him.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Finding out why you are taking so long. Grab the Books and let's be off!"

"I can't. Only the Book of the Dead is here, the other two are with the Guardians."

Cliff narrowed his eyes at the new Scorpion. If anything, Cliff wanted to see Bakura fail so that Meanae would be left alone. Cliff wasn't oblivious to what happened between his sister and the thief. She didn't even bothering defending herself when he asked her.

"I have no regrets," she had said. "He came here to be with me. And I want him here."

A new voice caught both their attentions, and they frowned.

"Shadi," Bakura hissed.

"That Gravekeeper is more annoying than you," said Cliff.

"Thank you. However, I find him less annoying than you." Bakura chuckled at the glare he received. "Think you can keep them busy for a moment?"

--

"Marik's still asleep," Keriam said to the Gravekeeper, "stayed up all night reading."

"So I see. He tries very hard to protect those he cares about," Shadi pointed out. He slowly sat on a chair and picked up one of the scrolls.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, watching as Marik shifted some in his sleep.

"Something you and the Daughter of Anubis once told me... that, I did not have to be alone."

"You don't have to so why torture yourself like this?"

"It is all I have ever known."

"You sure you aren't part of the Ishtar clan?" She smiled a bit when he chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Never had I thought to be friends with anyone, much less the pharaoh. Thank you, Sister of the Moon."

"Why should you be giving her thanks when you should be begging for your lives?" a voice said. Surprisingly Marik woke up with a start at the mention of the new voice. Cliff smirked as appeared before them. His eyes seemed to glow as he noticed the Book of the Dead. "Just what we need."

Seto immediately bolted for the coffee table. Before he reached the book, Cliff threw a needle, striking the priest's left shoulder. Yelping in pain, Seto ignored it and knocked the Book off the table before collapsing on the floor.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran to his brother.

Ryou practically flew to the Book of the Dead. Just as he placed his hands on it, a black leather boot stepped down, preventing him from picking it up. The Book Keeper looked at the boot's owner, eyes widening in shock. "Bakura…?"

He didn't say a word, only pulled out a needle and stabbed in into Ryou's neck just above the collarbone.

"I'm impressed," Cliff watched Ryou fall. "I didn't think you would do it."

Bakura said nothing as he picked up the Book of the Dead.

Marik charged at the thief but was knocked to the floor. He managed to grab Bakura's wrist before the needle pierced his skin. "How could you?" Marik hissed. "He is your light!"

"Was," Bakura answered, yanking his arm away and kicking the Egyptian's ribs, smirking at the cracking sound and scream.

A red glow appeared and the two Scorpions looked to the left side of the room. Tea stood with Yami and Yugi next to her, holding their hands and her eyes closed. They were enveloped in the red aura.

"Well, well," said Bakura, "seems that she plans to pass judgment on us."

"My Father is the one to pass judgment," said Tea, "but that's too good for you." Her eyes opened, glowing red. "I'll send you to Ammit myself!"

The glow around them turned into a whirlwind and headed towards the two Scorpions. Bakura pulled out a card and a fairy holding a large mirror appeared. The mirror glowed and the whirlwind went into it.

"I'll wait till the Final Judgment," said Cliff.

"A parting gift for you, Pharaoh!" Bakura directed the whirlwind back at them, and disappeared with Cliff.

"NO!" Keriam shouted. Holding her hands up, a wall of golden light blocked the whirlwind from reaching Tea and Yami. When the two glows vanished, Keriam fell to her knees and Tea passed out, Yugi catching her.

Chaos appeared in the room as Joey helped Keriam to a chair; Yugi placed Tea on the couch; Mokuba managed to get Seto to sit up; Shadi had Marik lay on his back; and Yami held onto Ryou as he began to shake.

The pharaoh frowned when he touched his friend's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I… I'm gonna be sick!" he moaned and quickly placed both his hands over his mouth.

"Oh no not on me!!"

"Seto! Seto please, open your eyes! What's wrong?" the young Kaiba asked, his voice growing frantic. Seto didn't say a word but he was barely breathing and his skin was white as a sheet. Marik was in slightly better condition but it was hard for him to breathe and he couldn't risk moving.

"I… I can heal…" the Daughter of Ra tried to say but her love stopped her.

"Keriam you're too weak! You use any more of your power and it may kill you!" he warned. "Mokuba! Get the limo; we need to get these guys to the hospital!"

"A-Alright." Getting to his feet he ran out of the living room, hoping to find Nan. _Please big brother, just hold on!_

--

Meanae walked through the palace halls silently, waiting for the return of the other assassins. Her father had left to his chambers for some reason but she didn't care at the moment. Looking at the walls she read the glyphs carved into the marble and sandstone but paused before a passage. It spoke of the traitor, the former Queen of the Scorpions of how she betrayed the great king, stole everything of worth from him, but also how she was punished for her actions.

The young woman slowly reached up and touched the necklace, still hidden underneath her scarf. She remembered the queen when she first arrived and to be honest, never saw or felt anything traitorous about her.

_ By the time the guests have left it was nearly darkness and Ra had driven his chariot from all sight. Now was the evening for the new queen to prove her loyalty to their king. And Meanae was the one to escort her to the bed chambers._

_ Meskhenet was a gift from the city of __Cairo__ so the Black Scorpion King wouldn't invade them. It worked._

_ A little too well._

_ He asked the woman to be his queen and she had accepted. The young woman growled and looked back at her new 'queen'. She was a beautiful young woman dressed in pure gold, precious stones, and soft silk. She bore bracelets on both wrists, both her upper arms, and her left ankle. Around her neck hung three necklaces, one of gold, another of turquoise beads, and another bearing a small skull. A kind of tiara adored her brow with smooth ruby stones with the same stones entwined within her hair. Silk the color of cream were barely seen through the sheer material of the luscious lavender as it crossed over her chest and around her hips. A veil fell down her back to the floor but wisps of dark brown strands could be seen. To complete the outfit she wore a short face veil of rich violet that matched her eyes. And it was the Thorn's duty to escort her to the royal bed chambers._

_ 'Joy. I could think of many more things I could be doing at the moment.' Unfortunately for her many of those things dealt with torturing the leader of the assassins. Stopping at the chamber's doors she took a deep breathe and turned to the woman._

_ "Our king will arrive shortly and you must wait for him within," she stated, still not trusting this woman._

_ Meskhenet looked at the young girl intently before reaching down and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Such a bright young woman and already you are leading the life of an assassin," she said softly._

_ Meanae frowned and slapped her hand off, aware that she could be punished for such actions. "Do not talk to me as if you know me. My king took my brother and I in when we had nothing left to live for, especially when the gods turned their backs on us."_

_ "How can you believe that?"_

_ "Because they took away our parents and everything we had grown to love."_

_ "… The gods are not so harsh for they have their reasons behind their actions."_

_ The young girl snorted, turning her back on her new queen. "You speak as those you are a priestess for them." Meskhenet said nothing but silently entered the chamber. The girl stood there, a bit puzzled but went back to her chambers._

_ Don Zaloog whistled low under his breathe. "She would be perfect for the harem our king is deciding to have," he said as he stepped from the shadows of the columns_

_ "Is that all you ever think about?" Meanae hissed at him, frankly tired of his perverse thoughts._

_ He smirked and slowly approached her. He kept it up until his fellow assassin was backed up against the wall. "How would you know what I think, lovely desert flower?"_

_ The sound of a dagger flew through the air and the assassin's leader jumped to the side. Meanae barely had time to catch the blade before sending it flying back to its owner. Cliff easily caught it and continued walking slowly towards them, Chick and Gorg following behind. He walked behind his sister and wrapped his arm around her neck from behind in a brotherly manner._

_ "Keep it up and you won't have to worry about those thoughts anymore," Cliff warned. Once their leader backed away he sheathed the dagger._

_ "I swear all men are perverse as you, Zaloog," Meanae sighed, reaching up to hold her brother's arm._

_ "I take that as an insult!" Cliff exclaimed._

_ "That woman was certainly beautiful," Chick commented, the youngest of the five by several years._

_ "You don't see people with that color eyes," Cliff added._

_ "We should not trust her so easily," Gorg said as they continued the walk to their chambers._

_ "Finally! Someone is actually using their head!" the only girl sighed dramatically._

_ "She is an outsider but our king has ways or pursuing people to join our ranks," the leader added with a smirk._

_ "The day you become king is the day the world ends," Chick commented and everyone laughed but Meanae thought back to what the woman said. The laughter quickly ceased as they saw their king approached. Bowing quickly they didn't lift their head while they were in the prescience of their king but the young woman did so. She watched as he opened the doors wide enough to let her see a view of his room._

_ Meskhenet was kneeling in the middle of the bed, the gold having been removed as well as the sash over her chest but the veils were left on. Meanae watched as their king slowly approached the bed, she watched as the soon-to-be-queen, watched as he reached out to her and slowly removed the veils to show she had long, brown hair falling to her waist and revealed soft pink lips. The doors closed with a resounding slam just as they were about to kiss._

_ Slowly, Don Zaloog, Chick, and Gorg stood and left for their chambers but Cliff stayed. "Meanae?" He reached down and gently squeezed her shoulder._

_ The girl blinked and looked up at her brother before standing. She didn't mind as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder but accepted it as comfort as he led her back to her chambers. What was it about that woman that plagued every thought? Why was she so worried about it?_

--

"They're stable," said Rose, "although I will say that the poison used on both of them were different doses."

"Then Bakura didn't want to kill Ryou," said Yugi.

"He just wanted it to look like he was capable of doing so," Yami said, "that way he threw Cliff off track."

"How long before they're released?" asked Tristen.

"Ryou might be out in a couple days," Rose answered. "I think they might keep Seto here longer, seeing that he almost…" She stopped before the tears threatened to spill again.

"Mrs. Dante..." No one was sure what to say even as the young Guardian of Ra's daughter touched her shoulder. "Seto's too stubborn to die."

She laughed through the tears but calmed herself, taking a deep breathe. "I know, it's just, so much is happening so fast but I know I have to be strong." She patted his hand. "Thank you, everyone."

Yami smiled and gave her a bow. "We should be thanking you. Can we see our friends?"

"Seto is in a deep sleep right now and the doctors don't want him to be disturbed but you can see him. Ryou may be awake but he'll be in a bit of a daze due to the antibiotics."

They nodded, and then figured which ones to go see first. Tristen, Yami, Marik and Malik went, as the others waited in the lobby just outside. They walked into his room, flinching a little at the sight of Ryou in a hospital bed.

"How many times is he going to end up like this?" Tristen found himself asking.

"Pray this will be the last time," said Yami.

Their friend looked even paler due to the stark white sheets on the bed and his hair framing his face but the walls and the light blanket were a very pale green. The monitor kept track of his heart rate and blood pressure and an IV was taped to the back of his hand. Lucky for him the doctors didn't see a need to give him an oxygen mask since he was breathing on his own.

Malik pulled the chair closer to the bed and carefully sat on his knees on it. "Ryou…"

"He'll make it, bro. Being around Bakura for so long your life either gets longer or shorter," Marik said as he rubbed the smaller boy's back, looking at their pale friend.

"That's a nice way of putting it," Tristen sighed and looked at the chart hanging at the foot of the bed.

Yami moved over to Ryou's other side and carefully, reached out and rested his fingertips along his forehead. Closing his eyes he concentrated but he sighed and pulled his hand away. "Bakura's side of the link has been completely blocked off. It almost looks like it was cut but…" he trailed off.

"Like we thought. He never intended on hurting him but he had to or else the Scorpions would have done it for him."

"Exactly."

"Hey guys, according to the charts the poison was actually venom," the brunette said as he looked at them from the chart before reading what he found. " 'Lab tests show the venom to have come from an insect of some sort.' I'll bet my bike it was a scorpion."

"Scorpions are notorious creatures for killing their victims quickly yet painfully. In Egypt, people thought them to be the messengers of Set since they couldn't be tamed like snakes."

"Guys!" Everyone looked at Malik who only gestured to Ryou. The young man groaned and shifted on the bed slightly before the flutter of his eyes happened. They closed and very slowly opened. He didn't seem to recognize them until he blinked a few more times then he smiled weakly at them.

"Hi…" he said softly.

"Hey Ryou, how are you feeling?" Tristen asked then kicked himself for such a stupid question.

He just continued smiling and took a deep breath. "Better except… I don't want to see food for a while."

"Hey Ryou, you scared us for a bit," Marik smiled down at him.

"You… get scared?" He seemed surprised but his hand twitched as he tried to lift it.

"No you rest. Rose said you can go home in a few days."

"Ryou… about Bakura… he stole the Book of the Dead," Malik said quietly as he carefully held his hand. "But we'll get it back!"

"… I know he has his reasons… But this is one way not to fight…"

"Ryou…"

"How's Seto?" Everyone fell silent. "Oh no… is he…?"

"He's alive but barely. Since Cliff was the one that attacked him he took a full dosage. You only got a small portion," Yami explained.

"… What's going to happen?"

"He'll have to stay here longer."

"When you see him… tell him, that he better not give up…"

"We will. You should get some rest, we're gonna see Kaiba before we head home," Tristen said as he looked at the clock.

"Alright… thank you…" Ryou smiled and let his eyes close. Within mere seconds he was fast asleep. Malik climbed off the chair and Marik carefully pushed it against the wall. Tristen placed the chart back at the foot of the bed and Yami closed the door behind them as they left.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head back to the lobby and let everyone know that Ryou's okay," the brunette said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Okay Tristen, we'll join you in the lobby in a minute," Yami said and watched as their walked down the hall. "Let's go see Kaiba."

Like Ryou, Seto was given his own private room but he wasn't alone. Mokuba was sitting at his brother's side, his head lying on his folded arms. He looked up when the trio came in but rested his head once more.

Yami slowly went to his side and tentively, reached out to touch his shoulder. "Your brother will be home before you know it."

Mokuba didn't say a thing but what could he say? Seto was slowly regaining his color but unlike Ryou, he wasn't waking up anytime soon. He also had an oxygen mask over his face to help him breathe and wires were hooked up to make sure his body didn't give up. Never had he seen him like this and it scared him.

--

Keriam leaned back, sighing with relief when Tristen told them about Ryou. "Thank the gods he's awake."

"You're not kidding," Tea said quietly.

"Everyone else checking on Kaiba?" Joey asked.

Tristen nodded. "Mokuba's been in there by himself long enough."

"Poor guy... We should be thankful Seto's not the type to give up so easily," Yugi said, taking a moment to rub his head.

Rose came into the lobby, retying her hair back with a rubber band. "Anyone need anything?" she asked.

Tea slowly shook her head. "We're fine, Mrs. Dante."

"I talk to Kenshin. He said it would be alright if Mokuba stays with Seto in his room if he wants. I'll be working the night shift so I can make sure Seto and Ryou will be alright."

Keriam stood up. "I'm going to see Ryou. I'll be back." She walked to her friend's room, pushing the door open and was greeted by a tired smile.

"I had a feeling you'd be next."

"Must be my karma."

Ryou gave a small laugh. "Did you see Kaiba?"

"Not yet," Keriam sat in the chair beside the bed. "Mokuba has permission to stay here tonight, so no doubt that there's going to be a few bodyguards around."

"Indeed."

"You and Kaiba have to be in the same room."

Ryou blinked at Keriam's suggestion. "What for?"

"As much as I hate to say it but the Scorpions may try again," she sighed. "I can put a protection spell in the area when you guys will be, but you have to be in the same room. Even the bathroom will have the barrier."

"Can you imagine? I'm doing my business and one of them pops up in front of me." He laughed softly.

Keriam softly laughed then sighed. She reached over and covered his hand with her own. "How do you feel?"

"Physically? At least I'm not trying to see my organs on the outside. Emotional? ... It hurts to know that he attacked me, but I know he has his reasons."

"Try telling that to Marik and he'll show you his ribs. I'll tell Rose before we leave so be expecting a roommate or two."

"Thanks Keriam. I'm glad Isis let you stay after all.

She couldn't help but smile and gently squeezed his hand. "So am I."

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: one more down and... gods know how many more to go.

Janime: Uh, lets see now… (begins to count)

Heikou: Stop that! Anyway, Thomas Drovin, we didn't forget you.

Janime: Don't worry; your character is coming up very soon. We need to collaborate with a friend of ours to have a deck constructed for you.

Heikou: Back to the fic. I bet a bunch of you are upset that Seto and Ryou were poisoned. Believe me, so was I when Janime sent it to me. (resisting to strangle co-author)

Janime: (backing away) But they're okay! Seto may still be unconscious but they're still alive!

Heikou: Yeah... Okay you convinced me.

Janime: Whew! Tell us what you think!


	26. Shattered Reality

Thomas Drovin: Seto's going to kill him when he finds out what he's been doing!

Janime: You mean who he's been doing.

Heikou: HENTAI!!!

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Six

Shattered Reality

Bakura knelt on his left knee before the Black Scorpion, head down and holding up the Book of the Dead.

"Impressive," said the dark king. Rising from his throne, he walked to the thief and took the ancient tome. "How long must we wait before the Shadow Realm can be merged?"

"In four days there will be no moon," said Necrophedious. "That is the night the spell must be cast, or we will have to wait another twenty-eight days."

"Then that is when the spell will be cast." He ran his fingers along the cover and smirked. "Soon Anubis will be betrayed by his own descendent. Part of my revenge will be complete."

_Part?_ That rang a bell in the thief's mind. _I thought he wanted that._ "What about the Book of Amun-Ra and the Book of the Shadows?" he asked out loud.

"The others are locating the Guardians. Once they have been found, you will join them. Leave us."

The young man nodded and slowly stood. Leaving them he was tempted to hide and hear what they were saying but that wouldn't be possible. Behind him the doors closed and he sighed deeply. Right now his former friends were probably thinking of ways to torture him for betraying Bakura but it had to be done. Shaking his head he went in search of Meanae.

He found the princess in the training area. It was a dirt covered floor with tall risers and pillars of different height surrounding it. The young woman was practicing with her whip, tearing through statues as they popped up around her. She moved gracefully, taking the statues down as soon as they appeared. She was beautiful.

Meanae kept her breathing steady as she swung her whip, lashing the gray-stone sculptures; the shards flying in all directions but none harmed her. She stood silently waiting for another to appear. After a few moments, the princess relaxed. That's when she heard the shuffle. Quickly spinning around, Meanae swung her whip to have it wrap around Bakura's upraised forearm.

Smirking, Bakura grabbed the whip and yanked hard, pulling the owner towards him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist then pressed his lips against hers with a slightly bruising force. His excitement grew as she submitted, but he knew they couldn't continue.

For now, at least.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart but didn't say anything for the moment. Meanae reached up, tracing his lips as he smirked then unwound the whip from his arm. Once he released her she took a small step back.

"The mission was successful?" she asked.

"Very much so. Also managed to injure two of the Guardians in the process," he boasted.

"You have earned your rank with our clan."

"Was there a doubt? In four days the spell will be cast and the Shadow Realm will merge with the moral world. Nothing will be able to stop us. Not even the gods."

--

Mokuba opened his eyes, swearing that he heard someone calling his name. The muffled voice came again, and he looked up. "Seto!" he cried happily.

His older brother smiled weakly at him behind the oxygen mask before slowly raising his hand to pull it down. "Are you alright?" Seto asked hoarsely.

Mokuba nodded; just like Seto to worry about his welfare over his own.

Seto turned his head to his left, blinking in surprise at Ryou sleeping in the bed next to him.

"Bakura stabbed him," Mokuba explained, "but Dr. Kenshin said that the amount of poison he received was less than yours."

"Bakura..." he frowned and remembered that it was Cliff who stabbed him but he couldn't remember anything after that. He sighed and looked at his brother. "What did the doctors say?"

"Ryou can go home in a few days. But they want to keep you here just in case," Mokuba answered, rubbing the rest of sleep out of his eyes. "Do you ant me to call Rose or a nurse?"

Seto could only slowly nod. He wanted to get out this place soon so they could continue their search. Time was not at their side. He tried to sit up as the younger Kaiba pushed the nurse's call button.

--

"Thank you, Tea," Ishizu smiled at the Daughter of Osiris, taking the glass of water.

"You're welcome," smiled the brunette girl as she handed two mugs of coffee to the Egyptian woman's husband and brother. "How many does this make for you, Marik?"

"I lost track," he confessed.

"Five," said Rashid.

"I counted eight," said his wife.

"Last one," Marik promised.

Tea shook her head. "You definitely won't be getting to sleep tonight."

"Can't sleep. Between figuring out what the Scorpion King is really planning to reading the scrolls that Pegasus brought to the fact that when I sleep in any position my ribs protest." He drank already half the mug and sighed. "Besides, next time I see Bakura I'm gong give him a kick in the ribs and see how he likes it."

_Probably just as much as when he landed in the Graveyard,_ Tea thought.

"I haven't decided to punch him or kick him first," Marik continued, "but I do plan on delivering both agonies to him."

Tea just sighed and looked at the scroll Marik had been reading. The hieroglyphs were so alien to her, but somewhere deep inside another part of her recognized them. She just put the tips of her fingers on the large papyrus sheet, and several hieroglyphs began to glow.

"Holy gods of Egypt," Rashid said in astonishment.

"When the realm of the Shadows overtakes Ra's greatest creation," Tea read, "the Heart that holds the Darkness shall choose its host as the Heart which harbors the Light has done. And should the hosts who carry the Hearts fall into despair…"

The glow faded. Tea removed her hand and looked at them. "…Then Final Judgment shall be passed…"

Malik blinked a few times. "What the hell does that mean?" he snapped.

"Final Judgment..." she paled, "death to the worlds as we know it..."

Tea stared at the scroll, swallowing the lump of fear as it lodged itself in her throat. She already guessed who the scroll was talking about in the beginning but the heart that holds the darkness?

--

"Mr. Kaiba, please, as a medical judgment, I must protest your decision-"

"Dr. Kenshin," Seto looked at the red-haired man, "please, as one of your main hospital funds donator, I am insisting that I go home. Ryou Bakura is being released today and staying at my estate. My mother-in-law is a very competent and skilled nurse. Arrangements have been made if anything happens to either Ryou or myself, we will be brought here." _The perks of having a helicopter, _Seto thought.

Kenshin didn't look happy but sighed. "It goes against everything in the medical book... and I know your tendency to overwork yourself... but I trust Rose and your brother to make sure you don't over do it." He slowly nodded. "Alright. I'll have your release papers at the front desk with Mr. Bakura's."

"Thank you." He let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding as his slowly pulling his jacket on. He had almost expected him to have him locked in his room but he couldn't lay around. _Every second that is lost just means it's closer to the final battle and losing my wife._

As he was about to leave Ryou came out of the bathroom. He had finished dressing and seemed a bit pale but at least he could stand on his own. "How do you feel?" Seto asked.

"Better. I can't wait to go and eat some of Nan's home cooking," Ryou smiled sheepishly.

Seto chuckled under his breathe and held the door open for him. "I know just how you feel."

"You have to admit, hospital food is a lot better than what they served in high school."

"No argument there."

They walked down to the nurse's station, and waiting there was Mokuba and Rose.

"Nice to see you two up and about," Rose smiled at them.

Mokuba ran to his brother, hugging his waist.

"Easy little brother," he smiled and ruffled his hair.

Rose smiled and carefully embraced them. "Seto, when you and Cheri have kids I hope they get your stubborn streak."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Depends." She laughed and patted the paper work. "Just sign out and we can go home."

"I called Paul and he's waiting outside for us," the young Kaiba said with a grin.

Seto looked at him. "I'm out for a few days and you're already taking over. Unbelievable."

"I'll never achieve your level."

"Don't sell yourself, Mokie."

"He's right, Mokuba," Ryou said as he signed his release form. "No matter who does better than you in one thing, you will be better than them in something else."

"Isn't that the truth," said Rose.

Seto only grunted. Even though what Ryou had said was true, the CEO didn't like to remember that both Yugi and Yami were the only two that could beat him.

_That rematch will have to wait again,_ Seto thought. He quickly shoved aside the beginning of thinking to just drop it. For now, he would, until he got Cheri back.

And kill that damn thief.

Slowly.

--

_ "Get out. Get out of my house!"_

_ "Damnit she's my daughter too!"_

_ "You gave up all rights as her parent when you raised your hand at her in anger. By the court laws she is my daughter and you are not allow 30 feet near her," Rose said angrily, wishing she had the cordless phone in her hand. "Get out of here before I call the police."_

_ Cheri was huddled behind the railing of the stairway, trembling in fear. She had never seen her mom so mad before and to be honest, her father still scared her. She moved to the top of the step and sat down, hugging her old stuffed toy tightly. "Mommy?" she called out._

_ Manuel looked up and shoved his ex-wife to the side, knocking her into the table along the wall. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I just came to see you," he told her, slowly walking towards the staircase._

_ "Manuel, get away from her!" Rose screamed, running ahead of him and stood her ground at the foot of the steps. "Don't even think about it."_

_ "That is my daughter and I will see her if I want to." He growled and moved to step before her. "Move Rose or I'll make you move."_

_ She glared at him angrily even when he made to strike her._

"No!!" Meanae sat up in the bed, panting heavily. Since the other Scorpions had gone after the Books she and Bakura had retired to her chambers. She had been sleeping after their love-making but the dream-

_No... not a dream... a memory._ She sighed deeply, pushing her hair back and looked at her prince. He was still sleeping soundly she was glad he didn't awake to her cry. Yet... that man, Manuel... he looked so much like her king... She slowly hugged her knees to her chest and shivered some. "I have a terrible feeling about this..."

Sighing, Meanae looked down at Bakura. A smile finally graced her lips and she lay down on top of him, her head resting on his chest. Despite the comfortable position, a small twinge of guilt struck her heart. But as soon as she felt it, it was gone and she fell asleep.

Bakura cracked one eye open and looked at Meanae. Then he gently draped his arm across her shoulders.

_I've come this far,_ he thought, _I'm not losing you this time._

--

"One Book of Shadows," Tristen placed his item on the counter.

"And one Book of Amun-Ra," Devlin placed the golden tome beside it.

Yami stared at the two Book and their Keepers. _What is it? I know it's important._

"Yo Yami, you okay?" the brunette asked.

"It's nothing... you were saying?"

"With the Book of the Dead gone we need to keep a closer eye on these two," Duke said.

"We could always place it back in Seto's safe," Yami thought up then shook his head. "No, that would be the first place they would look."

"Guilty as charged. Man this is crazy. We leave it at home our family and friends could get hurt by accident; we keep them with us and we're walking targets. It's a lose-lose situation here."

"Has the Ishtar clan figured out anything from the stuff Pegasus had?" Tristen asked.

Yami paused for a moment, sending a message to Yugi at Kaiba Mansion. "Unfortunately, no," the pharaoh answered. "Although, Marik is now sleeping despite the mass amount of coffee he's been recently drinking."

"If his eyes could get any redder," Duke agreed.

The intercom buzzed. "Ryou is on his way upstairs," Solomon's voice announced.

"Thank you, Grandpa," said Yami. He caught the looks the two Keepers were giving him. "What?"

"I never would believe that you said 'Grandpa' if I hadn't heard it for myself," said Duke.

The former pharaoh shrugged but was smiling lightly. "He doesn't mind and to be honest, he's been like a grandfather to me as well."

"That's Mr. Motou for you."

Ryou knocked on the door and was greeted by them. He noticed the books and sighed. "I still feel guilty for losing my book," he said softly.

"Don't be glum, chum. We'll get it back," Tristen said, trying to cheer him up. "The good news is you're out of the hospital."

"So is Seto." He looked at their shocked expressions. "He was released today despite the doctor's worries."

"Wouldn't put it past Kaiba to let nothing stand in his way. Not even poisoning," the dice master commented.

"Bet he'll be back in the hospital when he pushes himself like he always does," the Guardian of Osiris said.

"Not unless he wants Rose and Mokuba mad at him." Ryou sighed as he sat down.

Yami looked at him worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I still feel a bit weary but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Need we remind you what happened four days ago?" asked Duke. "That is why we worry."

Ryou just chuckled. "I know, it's just…" he cast his eyes down to the floor.

Yami saw the pained look in Ryou's eyes and placed his hand on the albino's shoulder. "Ryou, I don't believe Bakura had any intentions to kill you," said the pharaoh, "not according to what Rose told us about the venom."

"It still hurts knowing that he… he did that."

Downstairs grandpa was reading a magazine about Duel Monsters when the bell above the front door jingled. He looked up as two young men came in. They wore jeans but one wore a hooded sweatshirt pulled low over his eyes and the other wore a shirt and jacket with glasses perched on his nose. They looked around the store before the one with glasses stepped forward.

"I hear you sell Duel Monster cards," the guy said.

"Yes we do. Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked politely.

"Well, would you happen to have Nightmare Scorpion on hand?"

"Quite possibly," Mr. Motou put down the magazine and reached for the keys to the case.

The one wearing the hooded sweatshirt grabbed the elder man's arm.

Solomon tried to pull away. "What do you think you're-"

"Sleep, old man."

His eyes dropped and the man let go, both he and his companion watched him fall to the floor.

"Effective," said Cliff, "but I did have this." He held up the needle.

"Waste of poison," Bakura said, removing the hood.

"Waste not want not. Let's hurry." Cliff made sure the old man was hidden behind the counter as Bakura quickly locked the door and flipped the open sign to close. He led the Trap Remover upstairs.

"The others are in place?" he asked in a hush whisper.

The dark blonde nodded. "Even as we speak. We grab the books and the Guardians."

"Fine by me." They stepped on either side of the doorway and listened to the four people within continued talking.

Tristen sighed and sat on the bed. "Something doesn't seen right. I mean, now that the Scorpion King has been released from his prison, why does he still want the books? I know they're full of powerful magic."

"I know what you mean but it just means they know something we don't and we need to figure it out before they do," Duke replied. "I still think we should open them and see it there's a spell to seal the tear."

"And what is there isn't? We'd probably end up doing more harm than good," Yami countered. "I know that we're all on edge right now but we can't afford to make a single mistake. Our lives are not the only ones in danger."

The door was kicked open, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"But right now, they are," said Cliff.

The house began to shake. Yami, Duke, Tristen, and Ryou fell to the floor; Bakura and Cliff were unaffected and grabbed Ryou and Duke. Chick and Don burst through the windows and grabbed the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amun-Ra.

"Thank you very much," Chick grinned.

"Ryou! Duke!" Tristen shouted.

"Bakura!" Yami hollered.

The thief turned his head, his right arm encircling Ryou's neck with the Keeper trying desperately to pull away.

"Five thousand years I have waited for this, pharaoh," he said, "I only pray now that they forgive me."

Yami made to get Ryou but another shake hit the house, making him hit the floor. When he looked up, they were gone. Getting to his feet he ran to the window only to discover that Gorg had been striking the house, causing it to shake. The other Scorpions joined him and once they were ready, vanished from sight.

"No!" It was too late but if they came from the stairs... "Grandpa!!" Without even seeing if Tristen was alright he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yami wait up!" The brunette followed him before running back into the room and grabbing the Book of Shadows.

--

Yugi let out a yelp as the sudden feeling of panic and fear hit his mind. It had taken him by surprised he fell off the sofa and hit the floor.

Tea helped him up, worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"... Ryou and Duke are gone... The Scorpions kidnapped them and took their books... Grandpa's okay but he's in a spell-induced sleep," he said as soon as he had a grasp of what was going on. "Bakura was with them."

"Are they on their way here?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded.

Marik walked away from the group and leaned his hands against the wall, head hanging down. _I can't stand this anymore! All this waiting to see what happens…_ he let out a tired, frustrated sigh. _If only there was a way to know…_

His head shot up. "There is…"

"You okay, Marik?" Mokuba asked.

"Talking to yourself isn't usually a good sign," said Seto. _Not that he has any sanity to begin with._

The Egyptian boy turned around and looked at them. "Necrophedious has a piece of my soul, which enables him to send out little messages and, unfortunately, tune in to what's happening here."

"Try not to remind us," said Joey.

Marik became serious. "What if we use that connection to find out what's going on where they are right now?" he asked. "If we use the Millennium Key and Rod."

"What's to keep him from reading your mind back?" Seto asked.

"When they return with the Books he'll be too busy to know that I'm in the back of his mind," he countered.

Keriam didn't seem too sure but they didn't have many choices. "We should do it. We can't sit here and wait for them to come here."

"... Alright. Maybe we can also know what's happening to Cheri. Alright." He got up and left fir his office, taking the Millennium Rod from a hidden drawer in his desk. Holding it tightly he looked at the wedding photo of him and Cheri dancing. "... I will get you back."

"Keriam, you sure you wanna go through this? What if this Necro guy seals you within the Key?" Joey asked with worriment.

"I know the risk," she answered, "but it's our turn to do something rather than wait."

"What about Malik?" Rashid asked. "Will this affect him?"

Everyone looked at the young Ishtar.

Marik walked over to his brother and knelt. "Looks like we're going to have to block the link for awhile."

"I'm going with you," Malik said.

"No, you can't, I don't want to risk losing you to that… thing."

Malik was ready to protest but a stern look from Marik stopped him. The young boy closed his eyes and nodded.

Marik placed his right hand on Marik's forehead and shut his eyes. The two were enveloped in a golden glow, and then it faded. Marik rose to his feet and walked over to Keriam and Seto.

"Make sure that it's completely blocked," he said.

"You got it." Keriam removed the Key then took hold of Seto's hand. "Hold on tight." She placed the tip of the Key to Marik's forehead and turned it.

An audible click was heard and almost at once all three of their bodies went stiff. Both Millennium Items glowed softly then died down.

Malik wasn't sure what to say but held Ishizu's hand when she touched his shoulder. _Good luck, Marik... be careful._

--

"For the last time, let me go!" Duke yelled but it was getting him no where.

"I hope our King lets me cut out your tongue," Cliff growled. As they entered the throne room he pushed Duke to his knees with force. "Stay down and I won't break your legs."

Bakura made Ryou kneel as well but stood behind him, waiting. "Don't try to escape, you won't make it out alive," he warned. When Ryou looked back at him, he ignored him but his heart twisted painfully.

The other Scorpions stepped forward, kneeling before their king and held the books up for him. "We have been successful in our mission, your highness."

The Scorpion King smiled evilly as he examined the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amun-Ra. "Two of the most dangerous books the world has known and now they are in my grasp. The gods were fools to allow such weak mortals to handle so much power."

"You take that back!" Ryou yelled at him only to get struck in the face with the back of Cliff's hand.

"Control you ex-light, Bakura!" he snapped angrily.

"Remember dear brother, he is the only one to open Anubis' Book," Meanae said as she walked into the throne room slowly.

"Pity," Cliff eyed the two look-a-likes. "Apparently, sharing a body doesn't include sharing talents."

"I haven't heard your sister complain," Bakura smirked.

Duke frowned. "Do we need to hear this?"

"You know, Seto was ready to kill me because of you," Ryou hissed at Bakura.

Bakura just snorted as if Ryou's statement meant nothing.

Ryou turned his head away. _I know you too well, Bakura,_ he thought. _You're only doing this because of Cheri. When will you realize it's not entirely her? It's just her past life overlaying her present self!_

"Oh crap…" Duke muttered.

Ryou looked forward; his eyes widened and he gulped.

"So nice to see you as well, Keepers," Necrophedious smiled at them.

"Wish we could say the same for you," Ryou whispered.

"Necrophedious, prepare everything for the spell and ceremony. In several hours there will be no moon," the king demanded.

"The lunar eclipse?" The Guardian of Ra thought it over quickly. _There's nothing special about a lunar eclipse... unless it's the only time they can cast this spell or something!_ "I'm not gonna open that book and you can't make me!"

"You would think so," Necrophedious smirked. "The Keeper of Osiris said the same thing but he soon saw it our way."

"After threatening Serenity, you cowards!"

_Duke you'd better shut up or they will rip out your tongue,_ the thief thought to himself.

"And what of your beloved Mina?" Necrophedious smirked at Devlin's reaction. "Her Watapon can't protect her very well now, can it? Shall I have her brought here so can watch her writhe in agony? It would be such a beautiful sight."

Duke lowered his head in defeat.

"And you, little Ryou, would you like to see the same happen to your sister in America?"

Ryou gasped.

_Sister?!_ Bakura blinked. _I never saw a sister in his memories!_

"Don't looked so surprised, Doboro," said Necrophedious. "After his mother died in that car accident, his father gave her up for adoption--he couldn't support both of them. The family that took her left the country soon after."

Bakura looked down at Ryou. _He was still a child when his mother died and if his sister_ _was a baby then… that's why he has no memory of what she looks like._

He wanted to protest, he wanted to go up and punch the Malik-look-alike in the face but... he only bowed his head in defeated as well. A single tear fell and hit the ground.

"Love, such a weak emotion." The Scorpion King smirked and he sent the books back to them as Cliff and Bakura made them stand. "Repeat that you are the Chosen of your god and open the books," he ordered.

As if moving through quick sand the rested their right hands on the books and spoke.

"I am the Keeper of Ra." The Book of Amun-Ra glowed and opened.

"I am the Keeper of Anubis." The Book of the Dead glowed and opened as well. Before Duke and Ryou could grasp the books they were pulled back and had their arms bound behind their backs. The Scorpions would make sure they didn't escape this time.

"Make sure you tie the rope tight enough," said Bakura.

"Don't tell me what to do," Cliff growled at him, jerking Duke's bindings once more before standing up.

Duke felt something land against his calf; he waited until Cliff and Bakura walked away from them. Reaching down, he felt a dagger lying on his leg. His eyes widened in surprised hope, and then he noticed the empty sheath at Cliff's hip. Managing to keep the smile off his face, the Dice Master set to cutting the ropes.

Necrophedious smirked at the two Books floating before him. He raised his hand up, and paused. There was something, a feeling so familiar, and something else…

"Necrophedious," the Scorpion King said.

The dark entity immediately brushed aside whatever it was and searched through the pages of the two books.

Marik sighed deeply. _Too close,_ he sighed to himself.

--The idea is to not let anyone know we're here,-- Seto hissed at him.

--I can always throw you out in front of me,-- he threatened.

--Both of you shut it! Marik, what is he reading?-- Keriam asked.

The blonde snorted but carefully saw through Necrophedious' eyes. --Some passage from the Book of Amun-Ra. Wait, now he's speaking!--

The sorcerer slowly lifted his hands into the air as he began to chant. "By the Holy Light of the Great Sun God himself, I strike the Seal of the Shadow Realm!" A mist of smoke appeared before him and it slowly took the form of the seal that Keriam had seen in Egypt. He smirked as he lowered his arms and held the right one up. "Let light destroy the darkness and free the monsters from their prison!" His hand glowed brightly, like a long sword he slashed at the misty seal.

The image began to crack, pieces breaking off before it glowed completely and exploded. The Scorpions, Duke and Ryou flinched and turned away but Necrophedious and the King watched unflinching. Within the Shadow Realm the barrier shattered like fine glass and the darkness seeped heavily into the mortal world. As soon as the darkness touched the people they began changing into creatures they had only seen in Duel Monsters cards. Some who were touched didn't change but their bodies seemed to melt and seep into the ground. The barrier separating the worlds was gone and now darkness was quickly taking over.

"Oh no…" Ryou whispered. Someone grabbed his hands; he turned his head and blinked. "Duke?"

His friend said nothing as he cut the ropes and quickly tossed them away. "Now!" Duke hissed. Raising their hands, the Book of Amun-Ra and the Book of Anubis flew to the Keepers.

"Not again!" Chick yelled.

"Finders, keepers," said Duke, "and we're the Keepers."

"You're also dead!" Necrophedious raised his hand and dark energy appeared around it. Suddenly he yelled, both hands flying to the sides of his head, eyes glowing purplish-black.

--How does it feel to be on the other end?--

"You!"

--Payback is a bitch and you're learning it the hard way!-- Marik snarled angrily.

"Stop them immediately!!" the King yelled angrily.

Duke grabbed Ryou's arm and they began running but what good will it do?

"Surround them!" Don Zaloog yelled at them, moving swiftly Gorg immediately imposed himself at the doors leading out. The others surrounded them and began to close in but Cliff was now even more enraged.

"My dagger has been stolen!!"

"You should really learn to keep better track of your things," Bakura smirked at him.

"You... How do I know you didn't steal it to save those pathetic Chosens?!"

Ryou looked around but looking up his eyes widened and he quickly shoved Duke out of the way. He cried out in pain as the rose whip encircled his body. The thorns dug into his skin painfully, quickly drawing blood.

Meanae landed and pulled the whip, causing him to fall back. "Last time I failed in keeping Osiris' chosen here. I will not fail in my duties as an assassin," she said simply but her heart twisted painfully.

--See your fellow Guardians, boy?-- Necrophedious sent. --It's too late! The Seal has been broken!--

--That's what you think!--

--Keriam! Wait!--

Two beams of golden light erupted from Necrophedious's eyes. The sorcerer himself was completely immobile. Within the light appeared a female human-like Duel Monster, wearing a yellow dress and six glorious wings full spread.

Meanae's hold on her whip lessened and she dropped it, her eyes fixated on the translucent being floating in the air. Recognition slowly appeared on her face. "Ke…Keriam…?"

The Daughter of Ra looked at the two Keepers. "Duke! Now!"

Nodding, the Dice Master grabbed Ryou's arm and they each turned into a small white orb. It flew to Keriam and she caught it. Just as suddenly as she appeared, the Daughter of Ra vanished, but not before giving her fallen Sister a look that held sorrow and determination.

"That little bastard!" Necrophedious collapsed to his knees, hands covering his eyes and breathing hard. "That bitch!"

"Sire-"

"Enough!! You have all failed in keeping those Chosens here for the second time!!" he roared, coming down to them. "The only successful mission that you did was to keep their books here long enough to have the barrier shatter!! I should punish you all for such actions... But that will wait." He growled angrily and slightly relaxed. "Necrophedious!"

"What?!" His head and eyes hurt painfully.

"Tell me something, why did you not tell me that the one whose form you took can do that?"

"I didn't! It was the Daughter of Ra!" he lowered his eyes and blinked several times. "The next time I see her I'll kill her!"

"Harm my best friend and I'll break your neck!" Meanae shouted, sounding a bit like her old self but it didn't last very long. She was shocked at her words then she hit the ground with a cry of pain.

"Speak up like that again and I will give you more than the back of my hand," the king threatened. She said nothing but looked at him with a mixture of fear and anger, holding the side of her face.

Bakura was at her side in a heartbeat, and wrapped his arms around her. Cliff and the other Scorpions could only stare in shock at what their king had done to Meanae.

The Black Scorpion stormed out of the room and slammed the door, which echoed his rage.

"Are you alright?" Bakura asked, pulling Meanae's hand away from her face.

She nodded, keeping the tears from falling.

--

Keriam, Seto, and Marik returned to their bodies. Keriam held up her hand and the white orb flew to the center of the room. A flash of light and Ryou and Duke were lying on the carpet with their Books.

"What a ride," Duke said.

"Mokuba!" Seto cried.

The five looked at the young boy, held gently in Rose's arms. He was unconscious, and his dark hair now had white streaks. And Rose…

She was wearing a white and light pink robe that looked like it was from Greece, and she wore a nurse's hat with the red medical cross. On her back was a pair of white wings.

"Numinous Healer…" Seto whispered; he walked over to them and touched his brother's hair. "Did he…"

Rose looked at her son-in-law. "His powers have awakened. It's only a temporary spell; he'll be alright in a few hours."

"What do we do now?" Solomon asked. Yami and Tristen had brought the elder man to Kaiba mansion.

Keriam shook her head. "I have no… what's that?"

"What?" Joey looked at her.

"Can't you hear it?"

"I think the stress finally got to you."

"No, she's right," said Tea. "It's getting closer."

Tristen rolled his eyes. "You two are starting to freak me… what is that?"

The beats, spaced evenly apart, grew louder. A large purple and black sphere flew into the room, hovering in the center. It pulsed, the eerie light it gave off bothered Keriam slightly but she ignored it.

Suddenly, the sphere flew towards Marik. It smacked him in his chest and sent him flying; he crashed against the wall and slumped down with a groan.

Malik broke free of Ishizu's hold and raced to Marik. The sphere changed direction and went into the young boy. Malik's body jerked and he rose up into the air. Everyone watched in stunned silence as small bolts of black lightning danced along the boy's skin. It vanished and he started to fall.

Marik bolted from his position, and caught his brother, falling to his knees. "Malik!" he cried. "Malik!"

Everyone began talking at once and Marik couldn't hear Malik breathing.

"SHUT UP!"

They quieted and Marik bent his ear to Malik's face. He sighed in relief when he heard the breaths. "He's alive."

"Look!" cried Yugi.

Marik's eyes widened as strange dark line began appearing on the visible areas of Malik's skin in strange patterns. Carefully shifting the boy, Marik pulled up the back of his shirt and saw the lines had also appeared along Malik's sides, but not his back.

"What the hell was that?" Tristen asked.

_ "Just as the Millennium Items find their holder, the Heart of the Shadow Realm will find a host--one whose soul is pure and holds no negative emotion."_

Seto let out a strange noise, somewhere between a gasp and a gargle. "The Heart of the Shadow Realm…" he said.

"What?!" Marik looked at him.

"The Daughter of Isis said that if the Shadow Realm merged with our world, the Heart will find a host, one who has a pure soul."

Ishizu gasped and covered his mouth. "Malik..."

"Will... Will the Scorpions, come after him?" Rashid asked as he gently pulled his wife into his arms.

"If they harm him in anyway I'll personally kill them!" Marik snarled as he cradled the unconscious boy to his chest.

Rose said nothing but gently stroked Mokuba's hair. "The heart has chosen and unless we can place a new barrier around the Shadow Realm, Malik is the heart's host. We can't change that," she said softly.

"Mina!!" Duke suddenly blinked as he remembered his girlfriend. "Oh no, I gotta go find Mina! What if she has a Duel Monster's soul inside her?!"

Joey cursed as he thought about Serenity. "Just great! What are the odds of this happening all at once?!"

Yami stood, a look of determination on his face. "Tea, I will need the assistance of Kenji and Arcaida."

"Um okay."

"Kenji, you and I will go find mina and bring her back here. Joey, you and Arcaida go get Serenity and bring her here."

"I'm going! My parents could have changed as well!" Tristen demanded as he stood.

"No. You and Duke need to stay here with Ryou and guard those books. The Scorpions may try to retrieve them once more and this time we cannot fail. The magic is highly unstable and anything could happen. We promise, as soon as we find the girls we will bring them straight back here."

_Great now my mansion is a safe house,_ Seto thought to himself but so far it was the only safe place around. "I would send my guards with you but there's no telling if they survived," he said bitterly.

"Terry… Zack…" Keriam said quietly. "Oh no…"

"Keriam," Joey touched her arm. "I'll swing by the house and check."

She could only nod her response.

"My parents…" Tea spoke in shaky voice.

"I'll check," Yami promised. He looked at Joey and the two Dark Magicians. "Let's go."

**Authors' Note:**

Heikou: Wow it's a Duel Monster parade!

Janime: And it's being led by a Jigglypuff.

Heikou: That's Pokémon!

Janime: …Oh yeah…

Heikou: Long week?

Janime: You're not kidding. Remind me to severely maim whoever wrote that schedule.

Heikou: salutes Will do! What I would give for a Duel Monster costume.

Janime: I made myself a Change of Heart costume for Otakon.

Heikou: Get your picture taken?

Janime: Yup! (big grin) Now the story is getting somewhere.

Heikou: Heh, we hope you enjoy it and Thomas, we haven't forgotten about you.

Janime: We confess that we have been dragging the story just a little. We know you're very anxious to see yourself appear. Very soon, my dear, very soon.

Heikou: Until next chapter!

Janime: And please review!


	27. Letting Go

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Letting Go

There was only one phase to describe what was going on in the City of Domino. Hell in a hand basket. Yami ran down the sidewalks, watching as people stood dumbfounded as the darkness enveloped the skies like a thick blanket. Once it surrounded them their forms twisted and changed into monsters. He saw the effect as a child around Mokuba's age was surrounded by darkness but as it passed there stood Doma the Angel of Silence.

"Already people are falling victim to their inner monster's instincts," Kenji said as he flew at Yami's side. He could have teleported them to the young girl's house but like Yami had said the magic was highly unstable.

"I can see but let's hope when we come across Mina and Tea's parents they won't attack first and ask questions later." He slowed down as he watched the darkness envelope another person but instead of changing they seeped into the ground with a scream. "... I hope that they at least have an inner monster."

Kenji watched, feeling pity but they had to hurry.

They ran/flew, keeping their eyes open for rogue monsters they finally reached Mina's house. Yami found the front door unlocked and ran for the girl's bedroom but he wasn't expecting an attack so soon. He cried out in pain as an arrow lodged itself into his left shoulder.

"Master Yami!!" Kenji went to his side and barely had time to block another arrow as it came right at him.

Amazon Archer stood in the doorway leading to Mina's bedroom, wearing what looked like a kind of wrap around skirt and a jacket of deep brown but on her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow in her hand. She said nothing but the look in her eyes was blank. She wordlessly knocked another arrow and pulled the bow back, ready to launch it.

Yami grunted as he pulled the arrow out and applied pressure to his shoulder. "Mina, I'm not here to hurt you!"

"..." She let the arrow fly and again it was blocked, making it hit the wall instead.

"She's not Mina she's the Amazon Archer and they rarely miss," Kenji hissed. She set a volley of arrows and he managed to deflect many of them, some scratching his light armor but one managed to lodge itself in his thigh. He knelt on the floor, gritting in pain.

"Kenji! Mina we came here because of Duke! Don't you remember him!?" Yami asked her loudly.

She was reaching for another arrow but her hand froze. A light of recognition meet her eyes but the blank stare returned and quickly she set two more arrows. Yami dodged one but the other pinned his jacket to the wall behind him. As he struggled she slowly approached them, getting her bow ready once more. "Prepare to die," she said emotionlessly.

Watapon suddenly landed before the two injured men, cooing loudly but in his mouth he held a picture frame. He began jumping up and down, still cooing. The archer first ignored him but her eyes looked at what it was carrying. Lowering her arms to her sides she slowly took the item.

It was a picture of Duke, smiling into the camera in his black and red attire. There was a mischief glint in his emerald gaze and slowly, recognition returned. Slowly the female warrior fell to her knees, her bow and arrow clattering to the floor she hugged the frame to her chest tightly and cried. Sugar, the light pink fairy, hopped into her arms and cooed softly as she hugged her as well. Yami watched as did Kenji. Mina battled the instincts of the Amazon and won.

--

Joey panted as he tired to run faster. He hoped Serenity was alright as he watched what some of the people were turning into. Or watched as their bodies melted into the ground.

"Is it wrong for me to hope Serenity is a Duel Monster?" he asked the crimson mage.

"Depends on what kind of Monster dwells inside," he answered honestly.

"Thanks." He skidded as he turned a corner, nearly falling but it didn't stop him.

"I'm sorry I can't teleport us," said Arcaida.

"The magic's unstable, I understand." Joey dodged a Sonic Bird. "I wish I had borrowed Tristen's bike."

"Then may I be of help?"

Joey turned his head to the left. "Katsuya!"

The wolf stopped and waited for the human to do the same. "I can run much faster than you. We can get to your sister's home a lot quicker."

"Thanks," Joey climbed onto the wolf's back and he took off. The Chosen of Ra was doing his best to hold on without pulling Katsuya's fur out.

In a matter of moments, the trio arrived in front of Serenity's house. Joey jumped off and ran up the porch steps. He paused, hand just above the doorknob, slightly fearing of he might or might not find inside. Swallowing, Joey opened the door.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he entered the living room. Nothing there so he tried the kitchen. Again nothing. He was almost expecting the worse so he slowly moved to Serenity's room. Now he heard something. It was crying. Slowly turning the knob he gently knocked on the door.

"Sis? You in here?" he called out and opened the door wider.

There was a figure in the far corner, knees pulled up to her chest but the person was holding a sword. Joey motioned for Kasuya and Arcaida to wait in the hall and entered. He slowly moved closer until he was standing before her, and then slowly dropped to his knees. "Serenity?"

Said girl looked up, her eyes red from crying. She wore a breastplate that had been polished to a shine with gold trim and her hair had been tied back. She didn't say anything but released her legs and threw herself at him, causing him to fall back but she didn't let go. "Joey!!"

His arms came around her tightly, petting her hair. "I'm here sis, I'm here," he said softly, slowly rocking them back and forth.

"… M-mom…" the girl, now the St. Joan Duel Monster, sobbed. "She…She sank into the floor…"

Joey shut his eyes. "I'm sorry, Serenity." He pulled back from her a little. "Listen, we gotta get to Kaiba mansion. We'll be safer there."

His sister nodded and allowed Joey to help her up. They walked out into the hall and Serenity was mildly surprised to see Arcaida and Katsuya waiting. The four left the house and quickly started walking.

"Joey, wait," Serenity paused. "We're supposed to go left here to get to Kaiba mansion."

"I know but I promised Keriam that I would check on Zack and Terry."

They reached the Taite house and went inside. "Hello?" Joey called out. No answer. "Zack? Terry?"

Katsuya ran upstairs, while the others searched the first floor. Joey checked inside Zack's office, only to find several papers dropped on the floor and Zack's wedding ring on the keyboard.

Joey's heart sank. _Oh no…_

He walked into the kitchen and found Serenity staring at a small pile of folded towels, a laundry basket on the floor besides a pulled out chair, and one towel lying carelessly on top of the folded ones with a wedding ring lying on the table.

_Terry…_ Joey wiped at the tears that began to well up. No, he wouldn't cry now. He needed to be strong. He had to be strong. For his sake, the world's, his sister's, his friend's.

And for Keriam.

--

"Mr. Gardner? Mrs. Gardner?" Yami called out but there was no answer. He cautiously entered the house followed by Mina who was holding Sugar in her arms and Kenji taking the rear. Silence met them but it wasn't a pleasant one. He looked around but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Before they left Mina helped patched their wounds, apologizing over for hurting them.

"I don't hear anything, sire," Kenji said.

"Let's have a look around though. Mina, why don't you and Kenji take this floor. I'll check upstairs."

She nodded. "Okay."

They checked each room for any difference but so far nothing. However, when Mina came into the kitchen she froze. It looked like a meal was being prepared but there was a cutting knife on the floor with a wedding band next to it. She shook her head and backed away but nearly screamed when she ran into the mage.

"It's just me," he said calmly and looked down. One of them didn't make it. Saying nothing he gently led her out of the kitchen, Sugar cooing softly.

Yami knocked on the doors before entering, just wanting to be sure but no one greeted him. He had checked the bathrooms, Tea's room and finally the master bedroom but there was nothing. As he came down the stairs something caught his eye. Carefully kneeling down he found a wedding band nearly lost in the fabric of the carpet. He sighed and sat on the steps. _How am I going to tell Tea?_

"Yami?"

He looked up where Mina and Kenji were at the foot of the stairs. Just looking in their eyes he knew no one made it. He sighed deeply, running his hand over his eyes. "Let's go back. We can't do anything else here."

--

Joey looked at the ground as he, Serenity, Katsuya, and Arcaida slowly walked back to Kaiba's mansion. After leaving the Taite house, Serenity mentioned Tristen's parents. They raced to the brunette's house only to discover Mr. Taylor now as Cyber Commander, and Mrs. Taylor as Marie the Fallen One. Joey found a little irony as it took merging Marie the Fallen One and the Forgiving Maiden to summon St. Joan.

"Do you think that…" Serenity spoke quietly to break the deafening silence, "that this happened all over the world?"

"I'm afraid it has," said Arcaida.

Katsuya stopped then started to growl.

"What is it?" Joey asked.

"Stay back," the wolf replied.

A large white tiger sprang seemingly out of nowhere. Katsuya leapt at the larger beast, slamming against it before it could slash at anyone.

"Nice kitty," Joey said as he pushed his sister behind him.

"Sampson! Back down!" a male voice ordered.

The tiger obeyed and sat down. Footsteps from their right announced that someone was walking towards them. Arcaida raised his scepter, keeping his guard up. A young man, about eighteen came into view with another Duel Monster following him. The boy was wearing jeans, sneakers, a dark green shirt with a long dark coat, and a baseball hat on backwards covering his light reddish hair.

The Duel Monster was female, wearing a dark robe and a strange gem on her forehead.

_Witch of the Black Forest,_ Joey recognized. _Wait, All-seeing White Tiger and Witch of the Black Forest… _"Thomas Drovin?"

The other boy blinked. "Wheeler! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!" he smiled and went to him. The two young men clasped hands, clearly happy to see the other.

Serenity wasn't sure what to say but she was also afraid to move. Katsuya moved back to sit at her side, watching the tiger carefully. "Joey?"

The blonde looked at her then laughed softly. "Sorry guys. Thomas, this is my sister, Serenity and my friends, Katsuya and Arcaida. Guys, this is one of my old friends." Looking at the two Duel Monsters he sighed softly. "Never thought you would be mixed up in all of this, man."

Thomas could only stare at Serenity. "Why is she a Duel Monster?" he asked. "I mean, everyone I was with before this thing happened just…melted."

"It's a long story," Joey sighed.

"We have told him most of it," said Witch.

"Sorry," Thomas apologized. "You've met Sampson," he gestured to the tiger, then to the other Duel Monster. "This is Maude. Freaked me out when they came to life."

"I believe it," the blonde smiled. "Listen, we're heading back to Kaiba mansion. Maybe you should come with us."

Thomas snorted. "I tolerate that cold-hearted prick as much as I tolerate mosquitoes."

"Yugi is also there," informed Arcaida, smirking a little when he saw the spark in the Duelist's eyes. "Perhaps you two could finish that duel before it was interrupted by said cold-hearted prick."

"... Okay I'll go. But if he mentions his blue eyes I won't be held responsible for my actions," he warned.

Joey laughed and patted his shoulder but he quickly sobered up. "C'mon, the sooner we get there the better."

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be over for a while, is it," the redhead said worriedly.

"Not by a long shot..."

--

Meanae was exhausted. After the ordeal of losing the other Keepers and the Books yet again she had left to the training area. She had challenged the other Scorpions, pushing herself farther than she had before just to numb the pain she was feeling. In the end, she had beaten them but she had left her guard completely down. She regretted it as not only did her body ache, but so did her pride.

_I don't understand... I've never seen him act this way before... he never once laid a hand against any of us..._ she thought bitterly as she looked out of her chamber's window, letting the thoughts run around in her mind. Removing the scarf she idly traced the image of the cat goddess on her necklace. _Something is not right..._

_ "You've seen the destruction he's caused, Meanae."_

_ The female Scorpion looked at the other woman. "I never believed he was capable of such destruction. Why would he do this?"_

_ "The power has made him mad. He can never go back to the man you knew. The man who was your savior is dead."_

_ Meanae sagged against the pillar. "There's nothing to stop him now… He has the power of a god…"_

_ A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. "There is a way."_

Meanae shook her head and groaned in frustration. "What is happening to me?" she whispered, covering her eyes with both hands.

A sharp knock on the door caused her to jump. Meanae quickly walked over to the door, opening it. She frowned at Necrophedious and started to slam the heavy wood in his face but the sorcerer caught the door and shoved it hard, forcing his way into the princess's chamber.

"Get out!" Meanae yelled.

"No so fast, my dear," Necrophedious smirked at her. "You and I need to have a little talk."

"And what in all the nine hells would you and I have to talk about?"

"Your reaction to my promising to kill the Daughter of Ra."

"I do not need to explain my actions to you," she hissed but she had paled.

"I believe you do. You recognized her. You called her by a name."

_ "Ke... Keriam...?"_

Meanae shook her head but it was true. She had let the Chosen of Anubis escape when she had him. She slowly began to back away but Necrophedious followed, step for step. "I do not know her, only that she is the Daughter of Amun-Ra."

"Quit lying to yourself, highness. You know her for she was more than just a Sister to you." Still smirking he reached up and traced the edge of the collar. "Why don't you tell me all you know about her?"

Meanae was frozen to the spot. The turmoil inside almost caused everything around her to fade away. Lips pushed forcefully against hers, and she immediately regained her senses. Slamming her fists against the sorcerer's chest, he backed away.

"Was it good for you?" he laughed.

"Don't you ever dare touch me again," Meanae growled.

Necrophedious grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back, which caused Meanae to be unwillingly pressed against him. "I dare," he said and kissed her again.

"Meanae!!"

The dark sorcerer let her go, and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand in disgust. She looked towards the door, relief sweeping through her as she saw Cliff standing in the doorway with a shocked, disturbed expression.

"Do you mind," said Necrophedious, "we were having a private moment."

Cliff turned hate-filled eyes on the sorcerer. "I may not approve of her choosing that impudent thief," said the Trap Remover, "but I'll be damned if you ever do that again to my sister."

"Do be careful of what you say, Cliff, you never know," the sorcerer warned. "Tell your king that the deal is complete, and I am taking my leave." Necrophedious cast a look at Meanae. "I merely came here to bid my farewell."

"Get out," she hissed softly. She watched as the mage left but she still didn't move.

Cliff also seemed rooted to the spot as he watched their king's ally walk out of the chamber he then closed the door. "Meanae, what is happening to you?" he asked.

"Nothing is happening to me... I'm fine."

"No you are not. How could you let him do this to you?"

"I don't know! I don't know what to think anymore!" she snapped at him and shut her eyes tightly as a flood of tears threaten to break free. "I don't even know who I am!"

The young man watched before quickly going to her and pulled her to his chest tightly. He held her as she struggled not to cry, trying to understand what was going on. She was not acting like she had when he had last seen her; she was different yet still the same. Was it because she had been reborn not only as a daughter of a god, but once more in this age?

_ I don't want to lose you again, sister. Not now, not ever._

--

When Tea heard the news about her parents Yami had almost expected her to strike out but instead she nearly crumbled in on herself. Yugi comforted her the best he could, letting her cry on his chest. The only hope he could offer was that if they managed to create a barrier, their lives and so many others would be restored.

Tristen didn't know how to take the news of his parents. He was happy that they were alive but… they were Duel Monsters, and now had the instinct of the Duel Monsters they had turned into.

Keriam was standing by the window, not moving ever since Joey told her about Terry and Zack. It was too painful, just as much as when her mother died. Taking a deep breath, the Daughter of Ra left the room as the others explained to Thomas about what was going on.

Marik watched her leave and looking at Ishizu she quietly nodded. Malik was still out so with the utmost care, handed the sleeping boy to Rashid who held him in his lap. Nodding he silently left the room. Joey watched and frowned. He was suppose to be comforting his girlfriend but Serenity was still a bit shaken up and Tristen was torn between happiness and sadness for his parents.

_ Just this once, Marik…_

Marik slowly walked down hall, feeling on edge with the appearance of Duel Monsters he felt only slightly safe in the mansion. He paused when he heard movement and slowly pushed the door open. There was Keriam, looking out the window but he could feel waves of sorrow radiating off her. Silently closing the door he slowly moved up to stand behind her and slowly, wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean against his chest.

"Keriam… I'm here for you no matter what," he whispered in her ear.

"… I know…" she whispered in a shaking voice, failing miserably trying to hold back her tears.

"It's alright, Keriam," Marik said quietly, "let it go."

She broke down; turning in his arms, Keriam sobbed against Marik's shoulder. The Egyptian held her, gently stroking her hair as she cried.

_ "She is gone, Theliane," said the acolyte priest. "Isis and Ra have called her."_

_ "No!" the young girl broke from the priest's grasp and ran to the still form on the litter. "Mother! Don't leave me! Please!"_

_ "Sadiki, get her out of here."_

_ Nodding, the boy ran to his childhood friend and gently eased her away. "Theliane, please," he said quietly._

_ Numbly, she allowed herself to be led away from the chamber._

Marik blinked as he regained his senses. _That was Keriam and… me…_ he thought. _We shared a lifetime before…_ And here he was again; comforting the woman he loved over the loss of her family.

Her tears slowed and she just held onto him, taking in his strength.

"You okay?" Marik asked.

Keriam nodded, slowly pulling away and in doing so the corners if their mouths brushed against each other. They froze, unable to move. Marik was about to speak, but the slight shifting caused his lips to move over Keriam's and it turned into a kiss.

She didn't back away, didn't protest, she only responded to his need. Marik's desire burned in his veins and he tightened his arms around her.

_ Enjoy it while you can, boy._

Marik shoved Keriam away, gasping.

Confused by the action, Keriam stared at Marik. When she saw the look on his face, she knew it wasn't because of their kiss. "It's him," Keriam said.

Marik nodded.

"Do you hear anything else?" she asked.

He strained to hear but there was nothing. "No. This time he blocked me completely," he said bitterly.

"We'll get him, Marik."

"I know." Sighing he took her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "Any better?"

Keriam nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Just leave out the… you know."

"You too."

"Are you going back?"

"In a minute," Keriam said. "I want to be alone for a moment."

Nodding, Marik left the room. _I'm a danger to her,_ he thought as he stared at the door the headed back to the living room.

"How's Keriam?" Tea asked.

"She's alright," answered Marik, "she just wants to be alone for a little while." He ignored the look Joey sent in his direction as he walked over to Rashid. Marik reached out and brushed Malik's hair away from his face, frowning at the markings.

"He hasn't stirred," Rashid said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"How much longer will he be out?" Marik asked.

Rose looked at them and gently, handed Mokuba to Seto. The young Kaiba should awaken shortly but Malik she was unsure. "May I?" she asked softly.

Marik slowly moved to the side and she gently rested her hand along Malik's face. She was checking for signs she had been trained to but in her new form she also sought the answer from deeper within. Resting her other hand on his chest she could feel his heart beating but it seemed to echo.

The heart of the Shadow Realm.

Closing her eyes she concentrated, seeking a way to awaken him. After a moment she slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands. "I can't begin to say when he'll wake up. Even if I healed him it may have little or no effect on him. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Marik. He took Malik from Rashid and left the room, heading upstairs to their guestroom.

"You're awfully quiet."

Marik looked down at Katsuya. "How would you feel in my situation?"

"As I would in every duel my fellow deck-mates have fallen," the wolf answered. "They are my family."

Marik pushed the door open with his foot and went inside. Katsuya followed, watching him place Malik on the bed and sat on the edge beside him. "What are you thinking?"

"Necrophedious can still reach me," Marik sighed. "I'm a danger… to Keriam, Malik, Ishizu and Rashid, and their baby… As long as he's around, I'm a danger to everyone here."

"You've defeated him before, you can do it again."

"He survived because he has a piece of my soul. I forfeited the duel with Yugi and the Pharaoh to end it… but I'm still his puppet."

Katsuya looked at the Tomb Keeper thoughtfully. "And what do you plan to do?"

Marik closed his eyes and sighed. "I have to leave."

"What?!"

"It's the only way to keep them safe."

"And if it fails? What if he comes to attack them when you are not here?"

"He may have blocked the link but right now it's the best I can do. Staying here will bring them closer to danger but if I leave..."

"They aren't going to like this."

Marik gave a weak bark of a laugh. "Are you kidding? Wheeler will be happy," he said.

Katsuya snorted and looked at the sleeping child. "If you leave... Malik may try to follow and bring you back," he countered.

"That's why I want you to protect him to the best of your ability. I lost him once... and I never want to lose him again."

"... I can see why she cares about you so much."

Marik rose from the bed. "Not the same way I wished she did care." He leaned down, placing a light kiss on Malik's forehead. "Behave yourself."

"Are you going to say goodbye?" Katsuya asked.

"It would be easier if I didn't."

"No one to stop you."

"Or throw me out, literally." Marik walked to the door. "Keep an eye on them for me, will you?"

"You have my word, Marik Ishtar," Katsuya vowed and Marik left the room. "Farewell… Chosen of Amun-Ra."

--

The Scorpion King sat on his throne, the fingers of one hand drumming along the arm rest as the other merely rested. He was slouched down, a frown marring his features as he thought about the actions earlier this day. Meanae had spoken out of turn and his loyal Scorpions had lost the Guardians and the Books. AGAIN no less.

_How am I to extract my revenge when I am surrounded by such incompetence?_ he growled angrily. He had come so close he was not going to let anyone stand in his way. Not even his own warriors

"The warriors..." That struck something in his mind. Meanae was still the Daughter of Anubis in title and blood but she was also a betrayer of Egypt like himself. Yet the other Scorpions, they vowed to lay their lives down for him so what better way was there for him to gain more power? A smirked graced his lips as he thought about it.

_Each one has an ability I nurtured into perfection and if I take all their abilities as my own, none can stop me. I will regain my rightful place as the king of mortals and gods. No one will be able to stop me and my heart will never be judged._

A knock on the door jarred him from his musing. "Enter."

Cliff pushed the door open and walked towards his king, bowing deeply. "My lord, Necrophedious has left the palace."

"For what reason?"

"… He said that the deal was finished."

"Hmph," the Black Scorpion narrowed his eyes. "He did serve his purpose so I suppose it would be adequate to let him have some time to himself. I'll have him brought back when it is necessary. You may go."

"Sire."

"And Cliff."

The Trap Remover looked back.

"Do report to me any unusual behavior Meanae displays."

"Yes, your majesty." Cliff bowed again and left the room.

--

Mokuba groaned as he opened his eyes but blinked. Was he outside? Outside or not it was very bright. Sitting up he rubbed at his eyes and sighed deeply. _It feels like I was electrocuted from the inside out, _he thought to himself.

"I'm glad that you're alright," came a female voice.

He looked up and saw a pretty girl with pale skin and long blue-nearly white-hair flowing loosely down her back but her eyes were a deep blue. She wore a tattered and worn dress but he felt that he could trust her.

"Who... Who are you?" he asked.

She smiled kindly at him. "My name is Kisara and I am here to help you contain the Duel Monster within."

"Monster within? I don't get it."

"Tell me, what do you remember before you lose consciousness?" she asked as she knelt before him.

"I... I think I saw... my shadow engulfing me. I was scared and I remember calling out for help then, well it's hard to describe but it felt like static electricity all over my body only a million times worse. I thought I was gonna die..." he said softly, slowly wrapping his arms around himself.

Kisara slowly moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace which he accepted almost immediately. "The monster inside was released but before it could take control your body and mind fell. You couldn't handle the power. Mokuba... resting deep inside you is the soul of a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"A Blue Eyes?!" Mokuba jumped away from her. "How?! When?!"

Kisara smiled. "From me."

Mokuba just stared at her. "I don't understand…"

"Your brother will explain to you. I made a promise to him five thousand years ago, and I have fulfilled that promise."

"Seto knows about you? And he never told me?" he said in disbelief.

The woman smiled gently. "He had his reasons but know he was trying to protect you."

"I guess so but I have a right to know what's going on. It's my life too."

"I suggest then you let him know but now you must awake. Everyone is worried about you and your brother wishes for you to wake up."

"Alright... you sure this isn't a dream?" he asked, looking up at her.

She just nodded and hugged him tightly once more.

--

Mokuba stirred before slowly opening his eyes. He saw blue eyes looking down at him and for a moment, he thought it was the girl but they eyes were a paler blue. "Seto?"

"Mokuba," his brother breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

Nodding, the younger Kaiba moved off Seto's lap and looked at him. "Kisara said you would explain everything to me."

Seto looked at his brother in shock. _Kisara! How did he know, unless…_ "Yes, I have to tell you about her."

"Who is she? How come you never mentioned her before?"

"The reason is that I first meet Kisara over 5,000 years ago. Back then I was known as Seth, the High Priest of Egypt and I held the Millennium Rod in my possession," he began to explain.

"But you said you didn't believe in that stuff, that it was impossible," the young boy reminded.

"So did I but right now I'd be a fool if I chose to ignore it all. This is very real."

"Mokuba, Seto didn't know that you held a Blue Eyes in your soul, no one knew but when the Scorpions crashed the wedding Kisara came to me and told me what happened," Rose continued. "Kisara was the true host of the dragon but something happened and Osiris let her be reborn with you in case the dragon was ever set free."

"You mean there's more to this?"

"Yes but I promise I will tell you later. I didn't mean to keep it from you but… I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Mokuba didn't say anything but running his hand through his hand he noticed the white streaks. "It feels weird but, I'm not freaked out by it."

Seto smiled and rose laughed softly. Thomas was quiet but he had to look at the bright side. At least it wasn't the older Kaiba as the dragon or something worse. He sighed and scratched Sampson behind the ear as the tiger sat next to him.

"So what's the game plan?" he asked.

"Good question," Keriam said as she entered the room.

Joey looked at her, and relaxed when she smiled gently at him.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

She nodded. "I'll be okay." Keriam looked around, seeing that Marik and Malik were not in the room.

"He brought Malik upstairs," Ishizu answered her silent question.

"It would be best if the child wasn't left unguarded," a voice entered the room. Thomas was ready to jump from his seat as Shadi walked through the wall.

"Shadi," Ryou said, "your timing sucks."

"So I've been told," he answered simply.

Poor Thomas was staring at the stranger before turning to Joey. "Is he a ghost or something?" he asked.

"That's a good question... nah but he moves like one," he joked.

Ishizu ignored the joke and turned her attention to the guardian. "Why would they want him now that the barrier is gone?" she asked.

"Bearing the heart of such power means he is just a tool of war. Because he is a child he will be that more vulnerable to attacks and kidnapping attempts."

"Then we'll protect him," Mina spoke up. Since arriving she had been quiet, listening to the conversation but now she was done being quiet. "I still don't grasp what's going on but I'm not letting any of my friends or their friends get hurt."

"... Spoken like a true Amazon."

Mina frowned at him then looked at Duke. "Is he the one that you said was the PIA?"

"Yup," her boyfriend answered.

Shadi looked at Tea quizzically. "PIA?"

"Uh," Tea shifted, "abbreviation for 'pain in'…" she waved her hand hoping that the Keeper would catch on.

"Pain in arse," Yugi clarified.

Shadi gave the Book Keeper a slightly darkened glare, which he quickly let go when Mina tapped her index finger on the end of her bow, also glaring at the Tomb Keeper.

Ishizu cleared her throat. "Marik's been gone for a while," she said hoping to lessen the tension in the room by changing the subject.

"Now that you mentioned," Tristen said, "he has."

"I'll go check on him," Ryou offered. He left the living room.

"Have you heard anything about the Scorpions?" Rashid asked, bringing the attention to another important matter.

"The Gravekeepers have heard nothing but I shall find out more when the Spy returns," he answered.

"Have you heard anything about my daughter?" Rose asked.

Seto looked at his mother-in-law, opening his mouth to correct her but stopped himself. he couldn't do that to her.

"... I have heard nothing... but Anubis has been coming me to my dreams... he wishes to have his daughter back before she destroys herself."

Before anyone could speak up Ryou ran down the stairs and into the living room, his face paler than usual. "Marik's gone. Katsuya told me he left to better protect everyone and to hopefully draw his darker self away from Malik," he said in a rush.

"What?!" Ishizu cried.

Rashid jumped from the couch and raced out of the living room. He ran to the front door; flinging it open, he ran outside down the front path, halting when he reached the gate.

"Marik!" Rashid called.

"Marik!" Ishizu appeared beside her husband, tears flowing over her cheeks, as she looked past the metal bars but saw no movement. "Come back! Brother!"

--

Down several streets, Marik continued walking. He stopped, hearing the cries of his elder sister and brother, and other voices joining theirs, pleading for him to return. One voice stood out among them, causing his heart to ache. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Marik whispered, "but it's for the best."

He brushed away the tear that started falling, almost turning around to face-

_No, _he quickly stopped himself. _Don't look back…_

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Marik started walking and disappeared into the darkened streets.

**Authors' Note:**

Heikou: What's with the darker halves taking off?!

Janime: Search me.

Heikou: I rather search Kaiba.

Janime: (gives Heikou towel) For your drool.

Heikou: (glare) This is the second time you ended a chapter with a yami disappearing.

Janime: But under different circumstances!

Heikou: They're still leaving!

Janime: Why are you complaining? You have the King of Thieves.

Heikou: If only I could truly have him... (daydreams)

Janime: (rolls eyes) There you are people, Thomas Drovin has made an appearance in our story and we decided to bring Shadi back. He doesn't get nearly enough spotlight.

Heikou: You would think some of the fans out there would want to torture him since it was kinda his fault about the lying and misleading the cast around in circles.

Janime: He got his in Chapter 7.

Heikou: Deserves more…

Janime: (sigh) Anyway, Thomas, we hope that your appearance will satisfy you and that we got him somewhere close to what you imagined he'd be like.

Heikou: Don't worry, we promise to have you with larger parts and responsibilities later on.

Janime: On that note…

Both: Happy Holidays to everyone!

Heikou: I still can't believe you made him leave!

Janime: Do you have any idea how painful it was for me to write that?!


	28. Fallen Children

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Fallen Children

Bakura walked down the halls of the palace, his eyes wandering over the images painted on the pillars or on some artifact that he was just itching to grab. But his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. When he had gone to Meanae's chambers Cliff was comforting her. Even as her brother he didn't care for the Trap Remover very much and the feeling was returned but why was his princess on the verge of crying?

_The one time I open my big mouth and the first time I regret it,_ he thought to himself. When the Scorpion left he asked her what was wrong. She was hesitant but just said that Lord Necrophedious had left but he knew that wasn't the true answer so he pestered her. She had retaliated almost violently, her hand going for her whip but he quickly grabbed her, halting her movements. Oh how he wanted to kiss her but when he lowered his head she jerked her face away.

He stopped and looked out a window, watching as the different species of scorpions patrolled the area, clicking their pinchers together in reply as they passed one another. When she turned away from him he left and had been walking around ever since. He loved her like he had loved no other but how could he help her when she refuse to say what was wrong? _Am I pushing her?_ he asked himself. _No, no that can't be it. I bet he had something to do with it but what?_

"He did what?!" Chick's voice echoed through the corridor, and was immediately followed by a loud slap.

"Quiet, you idiot!" Cliff hissed.

Bakura crept closer to the slightly open door that was at his left. Carefully pushing it open just a tiny bit more, he was able to see Cliff's back and Chick's side; the younger Scorpion rubbing his cheek.

"You should tell his majesty of what he did to Meanae," said Gorg.

Cliff shook his head. "She doesn't want him to know."

"But Necrophedious was forcing himself upon her!" Don growled.

Bakura gritted his teeth. _That bastard! How dare he! _The thief stormed off, not caring if the other Scorpions heard him or not.

Cliff looked up when he thought he heard something.

"I don't understand, Meanae would never let anyone get close to her," Gorg replied.

"I know that but she's... not acting like herself."

"Then tell the king!" Chick exclaimed.

"That's the last thing I want to do after he struck at her like that. He's not the same man who saved us from the streets of Egypt."

The master thief headed straight for where Necrophedious's chamber was located but when he slammed the doors open the room was empty. "Damnit!" he cursed.

"You just missed him," Don said from behind him. He had heard something as well but left the others to seek it out. It was by chance that he saw the newest Scorpion in an angry mood.

"I don't have time for you, Zaloog."

"You had better make time. I know something's wrong and despite her having chose you over me, I'm worried about the princess."

He suppressed the growl as he turned to look at him. "Why don't you take it up with your king?"

"Because he's not acting like the king we once knew."

Bakura snorted. "And this should concern me?"

"You are a Scorpion as well."

"My loyalties are to Meanae."

"Are they?" the older man tilted his head. "Or do you still pine after the woman who married the high priest?"

Bakura clenched his fists, fighting the temptation to punch Don Zaloog in that cocky expression he wore.

"Struck a nerve I see. Tell me something, Bakura; would you do anything to make sure Meanae always stays with you?" he asked.

"What do you think?" the thief snapped angrily.

"Answer me this. Who do you love more: our Scorpion princess… or the Daughter of Anubis?"

"… Why the hell should I tell you that?"

Don said nothing as he walked away from him, heading down the hall with unhurried steps. "I hope you truly love Meanae since that other girl is probably dead by now." He wasn't expecting an attack but it came hard and fast.

The former King of Thieves pinned him against the wall with his arm on his throat, slowly choking him as he snarled angrily. "What did you just say? Answer me, Zaloog! What do you know about Cheri?!"

The leader tried breaking away but he stopped as his windpipe was slowly getting crushed. "I… I heard our king… talking to Lord Necrophedious…" The arm was released but now a blade was pressed against his bruised throat.

"You had better tell me everything or the Scorpions will be looking for a new leader," Bakura warned.

"… Necrophedious was saying that even though we have Meanae back that the soul of this life may try to interfere and we would lose her again. Our king said not to worry because he handled her personally. I don't know what he meant by that only that he seemed very sure of himself," he explained and watched as the thief ran towards Meanae's room.

Meanae was just sitting at the foot of the bed, elbows on her knees and head in her hands. Everything was just so confusing right now she didn't know what to think. She looked up when Bakura entered her room. Before she could say anything he pulled her up on her feet.

"Bakura-"

"Meanae, I need to know. Do you remember anything about your past?" he asked quickly.

"My past? My father saved us from living on the streets and trained us to be assassins."

"Not that life, this life!"

"This is my life!"

"No! No… it isn't. Don't you remember anything? Your paintings, your mom… your husband?"

"… I'm not married."

He released her and reached into his shirt, pulling out a gold wedding band. "The day you left… I found this on the floor where you had been standing... In a way I'm glad I found it but this is your wedding ring... Read the inscription," he said softly, holding it out to her.

The female assassin slowly took it and held it closer. " 'To the one who opened my heart.' Seto…"

_ Once the vows passed their lips Seto reached out, gently lifting the veil and gently brushed the tear away. Cheri smiled, leaning into his hand as she leaned up so their lips touched. Ishizu and Rashid couldn't be happier for them as the priest smiled on. Rose was crying silently yet happily and Mokuba was smiling brightly. His big brother was happy as before their parents died and not only that, he gained a big sister._

_ As the kiss broke apart they just stared into one another's eyes deeply. This surely was the most joyous day in their lives. They were officially Mr. and Mrs. Seto Kaiba and nothing was going to tear them apart._

Bakura watched as she held the ring tightly but she didn't slip it on. Cupping her face with both his hands he made her look up at him but there was no sign of recognition in her eyes. _Something's not right…_ But he sighed and kissed her softly, feeling her quickly respond but instead of taking more he pulled back. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded mutely, closing her eyes as his thumbs brushed over her cheeks. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"So right, princess. I'll be back but stay away for the king until I return, okay?"

"Alright." She watched as he left but she was aching for his touch. Instead she sat back on the bed and looked at the ring. Thinking about it she slowly slipped it onto her right ring finger. It fit but she didn't feel anything.

"… Why can't I remember anything?" she asked herself softly but her heart twisted even more. Was her heart breaking?

Bakura slowly walked down the hallway. He stopped by a window and looked out at the barren land. _She doesn't remember,_ he thought sadly. _Is Zaloog actually right? Is Cheri really gone? Am I just chasing a memory?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the moment he saw just at the edge of the horizon. A huge mass was moving towards the palace, and as it came closer, Bakura could see the hundreds of Duel Monsters walking.

_ Wait a minute…_ he frowned. _What's wrong with them?_

The thief's eyes widened as the Duel Monsters became clearer. They were deformed somewhat, with the mark of the Black Scorpion on their face, arm, or leg.

"Ah, they're finally here," Chick appeared next to Bakura, smirking.

"What happened to them?" Bakura asked.

"Before the merge, we set up a few bombs containing a special dust that would turn the Duel Monsters that breathed in enough into our slaves."

"Building an army."

Chick nodded. "Best way to do it." He paused and looked at Bakura. "How's Meanae?"

The taller man remained quiet as he stared at the gathering outside. "She's fine," he answered and walked away.

Making sure that no one would find him, Bakura hid in a small dark room that he had never entered. And from the looks of it, no else had either. He sat down in the corner and closed his eyes.

--

Ryou sat in the room where Malik was still sleeping. He had entered the room roughly ten minutes ago to relieve Rashid from his self-appointed post. He shifted on the window seat and gazed out at the darkened streets of Domino City. The moon was not in the sky, and Ryou found the lack of presence unsettling. He sighed, leaning his head against the cool glass.

--What is her name?--

Ryou gasped and nearly fell off the seat. --Bakura?!--

--Answer me, Ryou. What is your sister's name?--

He paused, confused as to why the thief would want to know the name of his baby sister that he hadn't seen since he was five-years-old. --Amane.--

--Very pretty.--

--Bakura, why are you asking me this? You cut off our link and all the sudden you connect again just to ask me what my sister's name is?-- Ryou stared at his reflection in the window. It wavered and then he was looking at Bakura, wearing the outfit of the Scorpion assassins.

--I had a sister and a brother,-- Bakura answered. --They were younger than me. Along with my parents and everyone in my village… they were killed.--

--Bakura…-- Ryou looked at him.

The thief became serious. --The Scorpions had set some kind of dust to spread over the area after the Shadow Realm merged here. If a Duel Monster breathed it in, then they become slaves to the Black Scorpion. His mark will appear on them.--

Ryou couldn't believe what he was hearing.

--If you know anyone who became a Duel Monster and was outside, you better figure out a way to check them for the infection.--

--Why are you telling me this?-- Ryou asked.

Bakura put his hand against the glass. Hesitating for a moment, Ryou placed his hand where Bakura's had his.

--Because I'm looking out for my brother,-- Bakura gently smiled.

Ryou blinked in shock, and Bakura disappeared, leaving Ryou looking at his own reflection.

A soft groan was heard and the young Ishtar sibling sat up, rubbing the rest of sleep from his eyes. "Uh Ryou? What's going on?" he asked softly, his voice a bit rough.

Ryou looked at him and went to his side. "Malik... you're been in a kind of coma for a while," he began to explain. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"I think so... a kind of power struck Marik but then it came at me... it didn't hurt but it felt really weird-" He finally noticed the markings on his arms. Pushing the blankets off he looked at his legs. "... Why do I look like a zebra?"

"That's one way of putting it... Malik, you remember the Heart of the Shadow Realm?" the young boy nodded. "Turns out... you're the host. You're the most innocent out of all of us and have no thoughts of darkness in you."

"Oh. So how did Marik take it?" he asked.

"... Marik left a while ago without telling anyone. We tried calling him but he was gone. Katsuya said, he left because he didn't want to risk anyone including you, Keriam, and Ishizu's baby."

Malik stared with wide eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that Marik had left, and finally burst into tears.

Ryou hugged the sobbing boy, his own heart aching. He knew what it was like to have your other half just leave. It had to be worse for Malik since now that they learned he and Marik were twins.

A hand touched his shoulder, and Ryou looked up at Ishizu. She sat down next to Malik and took her brother into her arms, comforting him like she had Marik when they were children.

"I can't feel him…" Malik said when his tears slowed. "I can't feel him or hear him…"

"We tried everything to call him back but we weren't sure if he heard us or not," she said sadly, gently rocking them. "He left to protect us."

"But he didn't have to! The monsters we have now can protect us!"

"Malik, I know this is hard but he thought by leaving no one would get hurt. Since he still has a connection with Necrophedious he thought it was for the best," Ryou explained.

"But…"

"I'm sure it hurt him to leave us but he did it to protect his friends and family. Kinda similar to what Bakura did."

"… But he came back and attacked you."

"Malik, please."

"No Ishizu, it's alright. Yes he did attack me but I'm glad it was him and not the other Scorpions or I might not have made it. Marik cares a lot for everyone and if he could keep any of us from getting hurt, he would do it." Ryou reached out and gently wiped the tears away. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

The young boy slowly nodded his head. "It still hurts… I just wish he was here with us, with me," he whispered.

The young woman hugged him tightly, tenderly stroking his hair. "Wherever he is, I know Marik wishes he was here with you," she said softly.

The young ring bearer didn't want to disturb such a sweet moment but he had to tell them what Bakura said. "Ishizu, the Scorpion King is building an army out of the people who survived the change into Duel Monster. Anyone who has been outside may have been affected."

Her eyes widen. _Our friends downstairs could have been affected and not realize it…_ she thought to herself. "How can we tell if they are now our enemy?"

"They'll have the mark of a scorpion on their body."

"How did you find out?" Malik asked.

"Bakura just told me."

Both Ishtars stared at him. "He contacted you?" Malik asked.

Ryou nodded. "Briefly, just before you woke up."

"And he warned you to check the Duel Monsters here," Ishizu frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryou.

"They won't be very happy when they hear that Bakura has talked to you," the woman explained with a sigh. "Especially not Kaiba."

"Forgot about that."

"Wait, Ishizu, do you still have visions from the Millennium Necklace?" Malik looked at his sister.

"Not for awhile now," she admitted, "they've been less frequent since the end of my first trimester."

"Probably not to do anything to the baby," said Ryou.

"What if we tell everyone you did have a vision," Malik suggested. "This way they'll take it better."

"And make it look like the Necklace will show only the most important events," Ishizu had to smile. "It should work."

"Let's just hope they believe us."

Once they entered the living room everyone was glad Malik was alright. Even Keriam hugged him tightly but just looking at the dried tears said that he knew about Marik. Ryou looked at Ishizu and gave a very slight nod. She didn't do anything but turned to the group.

"Everyone, I just had a vision right now," she explained, one hand going up to touch the necklace as the other rested on her belly.

Yami blinked in surprise. "But I thought you couldn't get visions since your pregnancy?"

"This vision was very important. It showed that the Scorpion King is creating an army from the people who have just turned into Duel Monsters. Apparently, the Scorpions let a dust drift in the air and those that survived the transformation, would turn into a mindless slave to their king."

"What?! You mean we gotta fight all these people who don't know what's going on?!" Joey yelped. "They're nothing but cowards!!"

"Not so much cowards as they are strategists," Shadi added. "There are only 8 of them and what better way to bring your enemy down then by making them fight against your army; when you are at your weakest then send in your best and most reliable warriors."

"Wait a minute, what about the Duel Monsters here?" Duke asked, turning to Mina.

"Serenity," Tristen looked at her and his face paled in horror. "Oh no… my parents…"

Thomas looked at Maude and Sampson. "Are you two feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," the Witch answered as Sampson nodded.

"How about you three?" Tea asked Katsuya and the two chibi-sized Dark magicians sitting on the floor.

"I don't feel any different than before," answered the wolf. Kenji and Arcaida looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is there a way to check?" Yugi asked.

"If they have an image of a black scorpion on their body then they are under their control," Ryou answered. "Ishizu told Malik and me the vision before we came down."

Rose looked at two mages as she slowly stood. "I don't suppose you two know a spell to see past clothes. That or you're going to have to strip."

Kenji blushed.

Arcaida grinned.

"What if Tea used the Millennium Eye to check?" Keriam suggested. "If anyone did inhale the dust then I can heal them, and Rose can make some kind of vaccine."

"It could work but they could have inhaled it without knowing. This dust could have been color and odorless."

"And if they're infected? What's to stop any of us to get infected as well?" Seto asked.

"Remember I'm a nurse and with Keriam's help we should keep it from spreading. But on top of that I'm a mother and no one messed with my family and gets away with it."

Tea couldn't help but smile but holding her hand out the eye materialized in the palm of her hand. Holding it to the golden end of her specter it was drawn within. Taking a deep breathe she held her staff above her head and closed her eyes. _Show me what they're thinking,_ she asked of the item.

The item glowed and slowly the female spellcaster pointed it at everyone, one at a time. When she was done she lowered her arm at her side and opened her eyes. "Rose was right. There isn't anyway of knowing who's infected. Especially since we just found out about this."

"Wait, what if someone is infected? Why haven't they left to join the Scorpions?" Yugi asked.

"Delayed reaction? Who's to know." Rose sighed deeply and ran her hands over her face. "Looks like we'll have to do this the other way. One by one I'll check who was outside the mansion when it happened so Mokuba, Keriam, Tea, you three should be safe but I would like to check everyone just to be safe."

Serenity looked worried but stood up, voicing her concerns. "What will happen, if one of us has the mark of a scorpion?"

"… Then we do our best to make a cure." The older woman smiled and rested her hands on her shoulders. "Joan of Arc was just a young girl when she was called into battle a very long time ago. But what made her so great was the strength she had in her army, in herself, and in her faith. We will find a cure."

The young girl smiled and rapidly blinked the tears away. Rose led her to one of the large bathrooms downstairs to check for any signs of the mark. She was still a nurse and strongly believed in a person's privacy no matter the situation.

"Duke, would you come with me please?" Mina asked.

"What's up?"

"Since Rose will be checking the others, maybe we can cut it short if those who have someone they can trust to check."

Her boyfriend nodded and looked at Seto. "How many bathrooms do you have here?"

"Use the fifth guestroom on your left," answered the CEO.

Duke and Mina nodded and left.

"Excuse us," said Tea as she and Yugi also went to find another bathroom.

"Ditto," Joey took Keriam's hand and left.

Seto took his brother's arm. "Come on, Mokuba."

"What?!" the dragon-boy cried.

"We have to be sure that you don't have the mark."

"I can wait for Rose! Hey!" Mokuba yelped as his brother picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," said Seto as he walked out of the room. "I used to change your diapers."

"Do the math!" Mokuba yelled. "How many years ago was that?!"

That only left Tristen, Thomas, six Duel Monsters, the Taylors, and the Ishtars. It wasn't long before Rose returned with Serenity and doing a quick count, asked what happened to the others.

"They went to check each other for the scorpion's mark," Katsuya said from where he was lying next to the couch.

"I can already guess. Teenage hormones at work," she muttered and rubbed at her forehead. "Okay next up."

Serenity sat next to Tristen and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Rose couldn't find a trace on me. I guess it's a good thing I ran to my room instead of outside when I changed," she explained.

"That makes two of us."

Thomas looked at the couple on the couch and frowned slightly. "I'm going to get something to eat," he said. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Take a right, go past the front door, third hallway on your right," Yami said.

Nodding, Thomas stood up and walked rather quickly out of the living room. Everyone blinked at his hasty departure.

"What was that about?" Tristen asked.

"There is a reason," Maude started.

Sampson growled at her. "It is not our place to say."

Katsuya growled in warning himself but said nothing. Yami decided to let the matter drop. Seto and Mokuba returned, the younger not looking very happy but none the less he didn't have a scorpion on him. Rose returned with Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, explained that she didn't find a single mark on either of them. She then checked Maude and afterwards inspected both wolf and tiger, ignoring any protests and ran her fingers through their fur.

"Well, I can't really tell if either of you have the mark but I can't see anything," she said as she stood. "So far we're doing good. And since I haven't heard any screams of terror I'm guessing the others are in the clear."

"Seems they're making up for lost time," Yami joked and didn't dare contact Yugi. He was cursed with bad timing.

"Okay, Kenji and Arcaida, which one of you is next?" the healer asked, turning to the mages.

"After you," said Arcaida.

"Wha…?" Kenji blushed.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Rose groaned and took the purple Dark Magician from the coffee table. Poor Kenji babbling as they left the room.

Arcaida burst out laughing while the others chuckled.

The former pharaoh couldn't help it but he had never seen the mage act that way before. "I almost feel sorry for him," he managed to choke out.

"I didn't know he was so shy around girls!" Mokuba added as she struggled to keep his laughter in check.

Ishizu was giggling softly. "Kenji is not going to be very pleased with you, Arcaida."

The crimson mage shrugged. "What's the worse he can do?"

He yelped when a large hand took hold of him.

"I'll let you guess," said Kenji now full height.

"Well, that was fast," Arcaida mused and the next instant, he was full-sized with Kenji gripping his sleeve. "If you'll excuse me," he removed the other dark magician's hand, "it's time for my check-up."

"I'm warning you, Arcaida…" Kenji said through his teeth.

Arcaida waved his hand in dismissal as he left. Kenji groaned as he sat on the couch.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Seto asked, not able to contain himself. When could one tease a powerful spellcaster?

Kenji glared at him but leaned his head back. "Now I know why mortals don't like to see the doctor."

"Rose is a kind woman," Rashid said.

"She's very nice I just felt very uncomfortable when she had to check to see if I had the mark of a scorpion."

"Try having your older brother check you when the last time he saw you naked when was you were a baby," Mokuba added with a slight glare at Seto.

--

"We should play doctor more often," said Duke, buckling his belt.

Mina sighed as she put her vest back on. "Can't you wait till everything is back to normal? Beside," she hooked her fingers into the belt loops on his pants and pulled him closer, "I am going to give you the examination."

"Oh, doctor, I have no idea what's wrong with me," Duke grinned. "I don't know why but I've noticed that my heartbeat increases and I got very flushed. What could it be?"

"I have an idea," she smiled. They shared a kiss before pulling apart and left the bathroom, hand in hand. As they walked towards the living room they passed one of the bathrooms only to hear voices.

"You two could almost pass for twins but now I can see that you're both very different."

"Wait, is that Mrs. Dante?" Mina asked.

Duke tilted his head to the side but listened in. "Yeah it does sound like her."

"I should take that as a compliment." They could hear the smirk in the male voice.

"Arcaida?" They knew they shouldn't be listening but they couldn't help themselves. Quietly, they leaned against the closed bathroom door.

Rose: I am impressed.

Arcaida: Forgive me if I sound like I'm bragging, but I am a better magician.

Rose: How's that? Both of you have the same sized staffs.

Arcaida: Mine's sturdier.

Duke and Mina's eyes widened.

Rose: Oh really? Maybe you can prove it to me sometime. (sigh)

Arcaida: Are you all right?

Rose: Just a little sore.

Arcaida: Allow me.

Rose: Thank you, feels very nice.

Arcaida: I have excellent talents with my hands.

Rose: Indeed.

_Oh my GOD!!_ Duke thought. he couldn't believe what he was hearing! This would also be the moment that the door fell open, causing Duke and Mina to crash onto the floor. Both red-faced they looked up to see both Rose and Arcaida, fully clothed with the Dark Magician massaging the nurse's left hand.

For a moment no one said anything but Duke was the first to stand, his face as red as his clothes.

"Are you two alright?" Rose asked.

"Fine! I-I couldn't find the scorpion's mark on Mina," the young man managed to say without his voice breaking.

"What were you two doing listening outside the door?" Arcaida asked, still holding the nurse's hand in his own.

"Nothing! Just, passing on through!" Mina said quickly as she stood. "Um w-we'll let you two be alone. I mean we'll tell everyone that you're busy--I mean that we're done!" The poor girl was still blushing she pushed her boyfriend out of the bathroom and closed the door a bit loudly.

"Good lord!" Duke exhaled.

"Find anything?"

Duke and Mina yelped and quickly turned around, facing Yugi and Tea.

"You guys okay?" Tea asked, looking at them with concern.

Rose opened the bathroom door. "For heaven's sake," she said as she walked out with Arcaida, "what is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time.

"Why are you two blushing so brightly then?" Yugi asked.

Arcaida looked at them, silently replaying what happened a few minutes ago when it dawned on him. He just smiled in a not-so-innocent manner.

Rose shook her head. "So far no one has been infected but then again I'm not taking any chances. There's still that army of changed people who are being controlled."

"There has to be a way to free them," said Yugi. "And we'll find it."

--

Marik watched the infected Duel Monsters from the top of a shorter building walk to Domino City Park. The center of the park had a large concentrated mass of power; it was so thick it blocked anything visual beyond it in a dark purple haze.

_Most likely that leads to the Scorpion King's place,_ Marik thought.

_ 'And you figured that out all by yourself? I'm actually impressed.'_

Marik jumped slightly at the intruding voice, but quickly regained his nerve. _'So, are you going to stop me from going in?'_

_ 'Why would I do that?' _Necrophedious asked.

_ 'Because I'll be going after your king.'_

_ 'He's not my king, boy, I bow to no one. I could care less what happens to him or his little insect tribe. However it would be such a waste to see the girl perish.'_

Marik didn't like the way his voice went at that line. _'What did you do to her?'_

_ 'Me? I did nothing to her. But you might want a word with her father.'_

Marik rolled his eyes. _'You're making less sense than the Daughter of Isis.'_

_ 'Should I take that as a compliment?'_ he smirked.

_ 'What happened to Cheri, you bastard?'_

_ 'Already you've stooped to name-calling? Maybe I shouldn't tell you.'_

Marik growled deeply, his fists tightening to the point where he could feel his nails piercing the skin.

Necrophedious laughed but told him what he knew. _'According to that king, he said that he dealt with the girl personally. Something about only needing the portion that was loyal to him. Can you figure that out, my dear brother?'_

_ 'I will figure it out,' _Marik answered. _'Also, I am not your "brother".'_

_'Temper, temper, Marik,'_ Necrophedious scolded. _'It seems to run on the male side of the Ishtar family. Oh well, nothing more I can do. Pity that Meanae rejected me. But the Daughter of Ra is also rather attractive. Wouldn't you agree?'_

Marik felt his blood turn to ice, and then the rage flared. _'You so much as even look at her, I swear to all the gods-'_

Laugher cut off his threat and it faded, leaving Marik standing quietly where he was. Raising his hands to his face, Marik took several deep breaths to calm himself.

"Keriam…" he whispered. Lowering his hands, he looked towards Kaiba Mansion. "You're safe. As long as I stay away, you and the others will be safe."

--

"Bad idea. Very bad idea."

"Will you shut up!?" Malik hissed. "If it was Seto, you'd be doing this."

Mokuba sighed. He's got me there… "But we don't even know where to start."

Smiling, Malik held up Milus Radiant. In a flash the dog-like creature appeared. "I need you to track my brother. Here." Holding out the pillow Marik had used, Milus sniffed it for a few moments then nodded.

"I should be able to find him," said Milus.

"Good," Malik smiled.

"Okay, first part of your plan has succeeded," Mokuba said. "Now how are we getting out of the house?"

"This is where you come in."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You're gonna fly us out the window."

"What?!"

Malik quickly looked at the door. When he heard no footsteps he slowly removed his hands from Mokuba's mouth. "Keep your voice down."

"Malik you're nuts! I had these wings for nearly a day and you expect me to fly? Carrying you and Milus?"

"It can't be that hard!" the blonde boy protested.

"Wanna trade then?" But he sighed and went to the window. Pushing it open he looked down. It looked like a long way down and there were no trees near enough so they could climb down. Looking over his shoulders he flexed his wings. Nodding to Malik they stood out on the window sill, Milus being held in Malik's arms. Mokuba wrapped his own arms around him and took a deep breathe.

"You better not blame this on me if we get hurt or caught," the raven haired boy said one last time. Praying to whoever was listening he spread his wings and jumped from the sill.

Mokuba wavered at first, but soon he caught the air curves and used them to sail right over the wall surrounding his home.

"See you can do it," Malik smiled.

"And you guys aren't as heavy as I thought," said Mokuba. "Might be because of Blue Eyes."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Malik agreed.

Circling for a little bit, Mokuba found a spot to land. He stumbled a little bit but managed to stay on his feet. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was pretty fun. You still wanna trade?" Malik asked.

"No way! I'm starting to like my new wings!" Mokuba laughed.

Milus sniffed at the arm before leaping to the ground, testing the arm for the scent. "Follow me." She ran off.

"Hey wait up!" Both boys chased after the little creature.

--

"Mokuba?" Seto called as he walked through the mansion. "Mokuba, where are you?"

"What's the matter?" Yami asked, walking down the stairs.

"Either my brother has learned to turn invisible, or he's playing hide-and-seek."

Ryou, Joey and Keriam walked towards them. "What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Have any of you seen Mokuba?" asked Seto.

"Not me."

"Now that you've mention it," Ryou said, "I haven't seen Malik for a while, either."

"Maybe they're sleeping," Keriam added.

Seto shook his head. "I checked Mokuba's room and neither are there."

"What about outside?" Joey asked.

"With all the dangers going around? They wouldn't dare."

They looked at each other and ran for the backdoor. They called out for the boys but they received no answer. It wasn't until Keriam looked up.

"Seto! Please don't tell me that window leads to Mokuba's room," she said pointing to it.

The CEO looked at the window with wide eyes. "... He wouldn't! Jumping from that height could kill him!"

"Not unless he had wings," Ryou whispered.

The CEO paled.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon…" Joey said nervously.

"I'll get Kenji and Arcaida," Yami ran back into the mansion.

--

Marik had found a decent empty shop to spend the night. He just finished fixing a spot to lie down when he heard something fall over in the other room.

"He's in there," a rough female voice growled.

Marik quietly moved behind a shelving unit, taking out his switchblade and flipped it open. His eyes stayed on the door as it slowly pushed open, gripping the knife tightly.

Two familiar faces peeked into the room. "Marik?"

"Malik?" the taller blonde put away his knife and stepped out of hiding. His brother ran to him and threw his arms around Marik's waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Milus tracked your scent here. I don't care what you say but I'm not leaving you alone and you are not gonna leave me!" he said, tightening his arms around him.

Marik just hugged him back, running his hand through his hair. Then he looked at the younger Kaiba. "Why did you come?"

"Because I know what it's like to have an older brother," he said simply.

The young man said nothing but held his arm open and hugged the raven haired youth tightly as he hugged him as well. Milus Radiant hopped onto a dust covered counter and watched them with glowing eyes.

"Come on," Marik said, separating the two boys from him. "Let's go home."

Suddenly Milus growled. The trio turned to the Duel Monster who was looking out the largest window. Her hair was standing up on her back and she looked ready to kill.

Marik swallowed hard and turned his eyes to where Milus had hers. The shadows outside the window were moving in a strange wave-like ripple. Grabbing both younger boys' arms, Marik quickly raced out the backdoor with Milus following. As soon as they were outside, the building exploded, sending all four skidding across the pavement.

Grunting from the pain, Marik brought himself up to his knees. He looked at Malik and Mokuba as they tried to sit up. Milus was facing towards where the building had been, standing as if she were defending them.

The three boys looked at the smoke. Within the dusty cloud, a figure slowly walked towards until he finally came into view. He looked at all of them, his gaze settling on the tallest member who had pushed the younger two behind him.

Necrophedious smiled. "Hello, Marik."

"Necrophedious..." he snarled angrily. "What do you want?"

He smirked. "You know what I want, Marik."

"Since you cut me off last time let me repeat myself: come near Malik or Keriam and I will personality see to it that you are fed to Ammit. A trial is too good for you."

"Oh really? Then you might as well be sentencing Malik to his death as well. Whether you like it or not, we are connected."

Milus hissed angrily as he stepped closer. "Stay back!"

"Milus Radiant. A loyal monster but still so weak." His eyes glowed eerily and with a simple wave of his hand batted the small animal to the side as it she was a fly.

Marik quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck.

"Hoping for a duel?" the dark sorcerer chuckled.

"Not exactly," said Marik and he tossed the cards into the air. All of the Duel Monsters within his deck came to life, and proceeded to attack Necrophedious.

Hoping that they could buy the trio some time, Marik took hold of Malik and Mokuba's wrists and they started running as fast as they could.

--

"What the hell was that?!" Tristen exclaimed.

"Over there!" Ryou pointed to the smoke rising from the northeast section.

Keriam looked at Joey and he nodded. Their wings appeared and the couple took to the air.

"Look!" Joey cried, pointing at the people near the smoke.

Keriam sighed in relief when she saw the three boys. It was short lived when she saw who else had arrived. "Sweet Isis…" she whispered. Taking hold of the Millennium Key, the Daughter of Ra reached out to the other Item bearers. --NECROPHEDIOUS!--

"Joey, we have to keep him distracted to let them get away."

"Looks like Marik's already got that covered!" said Joey as the Duel Monsters rushed at the sorcerer.

Sure enough the monsters looked ready to spill blood but Necrophedious didn't seem the least bit scared. As they all surrounded him he lifted his hands to the air. A ring of dark power surrounded him, appearing out of thin air before expanding rapidly. As it struck it threw most of the monsters to the ground but the ones with wings flew and tried to take him down by air. The ones that had been knocked down jumped up again, not giving up without a fight.

Marik didn't even look back, trying to get the boys to run faster but his legs were longer. When Malik tripped he stopped and picked him up. "Mokuba, can you keep up with me if you fly?" he asked.

"I can try. Don't worry about me Kisara said she would help me," he nodded and jumping into the air was soon airborne.

"Whatever you do, little brother; don't let go for a second." Making sure he was secure on his back he continued running.

Joey watched them and frowned. "Keriam, we need to help them out. You think you can carry Malik while I get Marik?" he asked her.

"No problem," she winked.

They caught up with the running man.

"Marik! Malik!"

The young boy turned his head. "Joey! Keriam!" he cried happily.

"Marik," said Keriam. "I'll take Malik. Joey will carry you."

Not about to argue, the Egyptian nodded and allowed Keriam to relieve him of his brother.

"Here we go," said Joey.

"Indeed!" Necrophedious jumped down on the two Guardians, knocking them down and standing on Joey's back. "Well, what do we have here? The Wings of Isis!" He grabbed the wings near Joey's back and started to pull causing Joey to scream.

Marik turned his head and watched in horror. "Stop it!!"

"NO!" Keriam shouted as the wings were finally ripped from Joey's back.

Necrophedious laughed as the blood spurted and tossed the wings off to the side. "The Chosen of Ra," he chuckled and kicked the unconscious boy off of Marik.

Keriam gave Malik to Mokuba and removed the Key from her neck. She flew down and, catching the demon man off guard, punched him square in his jaw hard enough that he went down. The Daughter of Ra landed between Marik and Necrophedious, her anger-filled eyes on the sorcerer.

"That," said Necrophedious as he got to his feet, "was a brave yet foolish thing to do, my dear."

"Oh really?" Keriam snapped.

"One would think you're out of your mind."

"Why don't we see what's in yours!"

"Keriam! No, don't!" Marik cried but it was too late.

She plunged the Key into the sorcerer's forehead.

_ Pain_

_ Bright_

_ Screaming_

_ Children_

_ Blood_

_ Hot_

_ Boiling_

_ Laughter_

_ Gold_

_ Anger_

_ "Run, Doboro!"_

Marik watched the expression on Keriam's face--horror, disbelief, sorrow, and pain. She screamed and a surge of power emitted from her. The Millennium Key flew from her hand and landed a few feet away from Marik. Keriam started to collapse, and Necrophedious caught her.

"Oh no!" Malik cried.

Suddenly, thorny vines wrapped around the two boys and dragged them closer to the ground. Darkworld Thorns looked at them and then carried its captives to its master.

"A Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Heart of the Shadow Realm," Necrophedious lightly stroked Keriam's cheek, "and the Daughter of Ra." He glance over at Joey, still bleeding and then looked at Marik. "It seems that the gods do favor me."

"…No…" Marik whispered, getting up.

Necrophedious's eyes flashed and Marik's body slammed back to the asphalt, which cracked around him and he coughed up blood.

"MOKUBA!!"

Necrophedious snarled as more unwanted guests came into view. His eyes went to the Millennium Key seconds before an arrow landed in the center of the loop.

"Oh well," he sighed, gathering Keriam into his arms more securely, smirking at the gasps. "I'll just have to take a consolation prize."

Summoning his magic, Necrophedious and his captives disappeared.

"Malik…Keriam…" Marik barely whispered and he lost conscious.

**Authors' Notes:**

Janime: Am I sadistic?

Heikou: Do you want me to be honest?

Janime: Please.

Heikou: Then yes.

Janime: I did ask for honestly.

Heikou: Better believe it. I know what's gonna happen but I'm still in suspense!

Janime: You're in suspense? Imagine our readers!

Heikou: I am predicting reviews with "Oh my god!" and "Holy shizamoly!"

Janime: Oh Thomas! We have big idea for you next chapter!

Heikou: Yes, indeedy! And we have to ask you something privately.

Janime: I will be emailing you the details. Until next chapter everyone!

Heikou: And one again, please!

Both: Happy Holidays!


	29. Healing Hell

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Healing Hell

Rose sighed heavily. She was too tired to fold her wings so they hung heavily on her back as she washed her hands clean. When the group returned back to the mansion she was horrified to see the damage that had been inflicted upon Joey and Marik. She didn't have time for tears as she began her work. The spellcasters were able to summon everything she needed to get the job done but as much as she hated to she had the monsters keep the others away until she was done. It broke her heart when she heard Ishizu and Serenity scream in fear at the sight of their brothers. She wanted to scream when she heard that Keriam, Malik, and Mokuba were kidnapped but it had to wait.

She looked up at the mirror and took a really good look at herself. She had always thought herself to be pretty in her own way but now with the stress of the event bearing heavily on her shoulders she looked and felt so much older. She splashed water on her face, sighing deeply.

Joey's wounds took most of her energy since the Wings of Isis had been bestowed as a gift from so long ago. They had even brought back the limbs but it was useless to reattach them. She had tried but the nerve-endings in the wings themselves had been brutally torn apart and ruined. They were now useless. If she healed them back on they would be nothing but dead weight. So she used her magic to stop the bleeding and repaired the broken veins but with her own hands she had to stitch the skin together.

Marik's injuries were slightly worse. His ribs had been bruised thanks to the fight with Bakura earlier but now they were completely broken and actually pierced his insides. It was sheer luck none of the bones pierced his heart but she wished the same could have been said for his lungs. The breastbone survived but it was pushing down on the heart, making it struggle to beat but she managed to relieve the weight. Healing the bones had taken the rest of her energy though. During the healing more than once she felt herself begin to black out but Arcaida offered his own magical reserves to help her. She had done it but she was so burned out that even with the borrowed energy she could only lessened the swelling by half so the bruises weren't so tender. Now she had only her life-energy.

The boys were now resting in the guestrooms, bandaged and sleeping deeply but she didn't have time for such pleasantries. While the others comforted one another she silently walked to Cheri's studio. There was a large painting sitting in the far corner, the one her daughter had ruined and was now trying to salvage but there was a new one on the easel before the balcony. Moving to it she smiled softly.

It was a painting of a maiden looking up at the sky, wearing what looked like a white dress but taking up most of the painting in the upper left corner was a majestic dragon that looked like the blue eyes with slight differences. For one thing the dragon wore a locket that Seto wore around its long neck. It wasn't done but it was beautiful. Noticing the sketchbook on the stool she lifted it up and felt a tear roll down her face. It was a picture of a dragon and his mate, curled around a nest of baby hatchlings. Other pages were of two spirits with flaming wings dancing as a wolf with matching wings flew around them. After that was a couple dressed in fancy robes, holding up staffs that glowed with power while holding one another's hands. But it was the next page that made her choke back a sob. It was of their family; herself holding Cheri was she was a little child and Manuel with his arms around them but his face was completely in shadow.

_If only I could change the past, sweetheart… but things happen for a reason whether we like it or not, _she thought to herself, closing the book she set it back on the stool and moved to the balcony. Pushing the glass doors open she stepped out. The sky seemed lost without its moon that barely any stars were out. It creeped her out. "Isis… what can I do?" she asked softly.

"Rose?"

Numinous Healer looked down and jumped back before smiling weakly. "Arcaida. What brings you out here?" she asked, quickly rubbing the tears away.

He floated up and landed next to her, one of his hands behind his back. Looking at her he slowly brought his hand forward. In his hand was a bouquet of roses: red, pink, and white. "I picked these for you," he said a bit sheepishly.

She smiled and took the roses in her hands, taking a deep breathe of the flowers she had been named after. "Thank you…" she said softly but noticed how blood smeared his hand. "What happened?"

The mage looked at his hand and quickly hid it behind his back. "It's nothing."

Rose reached out, taking his hand in her own and gently inspected it. "Punctured wounds… made from a rose's thorns…" Not letting go she led him inside and gently setting the roses down she cleaned the blood with a clean cloth after dipping it in a jar of water. Still holding his hand she pressed her palm atop his and concentrated. Their hands glowed a soft white color and when it died down, the punctured marks had healed over.

"I want to thank you for earlier," she said softly, not looking up at him and still holding onto his hand. "I should've known better than to push myself… but I couldn't stop. Maybe it's my oath as a nurse, or the soul of the Duel Monster within, or my motherly instinct but I couldn't stand by and do nothing when I have the power to help those in need." Her hands tightened and a tear fell. "I just wish I could have done more… I lost what means the most to me because of a mistake I made…"

Arcaida reached up and wiped the tear away. "Mistakes are a part of life," he said, "we can only learn from them."

"True…" Rose whispered, "but there are times where the costs are too high."

Arcaida wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. Sighing, Rose leaned against the Dark Magician. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way, or when someone held her like Arcaida did now. For just a moment, she wanted to forget everything else and focus on the feeling of being safe.

--

Thomas sat in the chair next to Joey's bed, staring at his unconscious friend's back. The bandages hid the two horrible wounds, but the red-haired young man could still see in his mind what they looked like when Tristen and Duke carried the blonde into the mansion.

_I can't believe I almost got sick, _Thomas thought, _after all the shit I've seen and lived through. _He looked at Joey, smiling slightly._ Do you remember, Wheeler? That first gang war we had when we were still with Kozaru, and we went up against the Grey Riggers?_

He looked at the floor, thinking back. _When I got left behind, I heard how Kozaru said it was my fault but you didn't believe him. You not only came back, you beat the Riggers from beating me to death. You've had my back then. _He looked at him, smiling weakly. _I just wish I knew how to repay you back._

The door opened slowly and Tristen walked in. "Anything?"

"Nope," Thomas shook his head. "He hasn't moved at all since we brought him here, except for breathing, which I am taking as a good sign. How's Serenity and Ishizu?"

"Serenity's asleep," Tristen sighed. "Ishizu… she started having pains in her abdomen."

"I don't like the way that sounds…"

"You're not the only one. She still has ten weeks to go."

"For her sake and the kid's, I hope it isn't labor pains."

"You should've seen Rashid." He looked at the blonde boy and sighed. "Last time I saw him like this... was when his dad nearly beat him to death."

"I've been meaning to ask whatever happened to him. I mean before this I tried tracking Joey's address but the complex was condemned or about to be demolished. One of the two."

"Long story but short version was a few of us racing to his place. Kaiba, Ryou, and Malik went to go get him and from what they told us Mr. Wheeler was holding him against eh wall, ready to stab him with a broken beer bottle. He wasn't himself and if the police hadn't gotten there, there would have been four dead bodies. Kaiba's still got the scars where the doctors had to give him stitches."

Thomas frowned. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Be thankful you weren't there. Joey almost didn't make it but Keriam pulled him through." He couldn't help but smile gently. "You can say she's been his guardian angel."

"Yeah," Thomas frowned slightly and looked out the window. "He's very lucky to have someone like her."

"Why don't you go get some sleep?" Tristen suggested. "I'll keep an eye on him."

The red haired duelist nodded and left the room. Deciding to get a quick bite from the kitchen, Thomas headed in that direction. On his way though, he heard Tea's voice coming from the living room.

"I'm worried Yugi; the last time we saw Necrophedious he almost killed you and Yami during that final duel," she said worriedly. "What's to stop him from harming Keriam?"

"I... Part of me wants to lie to you but I can't. I don't think he'll kill her... but I don't think he won't hesitate to hurt her either," Yugi answered honestly in a low tone. Looking up he saw the look of fear in her eyes he quickly pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I should have lied."

"No... No I'm glad you told me the truth," she whispered as she clung to him just as tightly. She quickly closed her eyes against the tears. "I wish all this way over and done with... I hate watching my friends getting hurt or taken away from me... I couldn't bear it if I lost you."

His arms tighten around her as he sighed deeply; rubbing her back in hopes to sooth her. "You won't lose me and I will do everything in my power to protect you. No matter what. I love you, Tea."

She sniffed and continued to hold onto him tightly. "I love you too, Yugi."

Thomas sent a glare towards the living room. _The King of Games,_ he thought. _Does he have to have everything?_

Storming his way to the kitchen, Thomas then yanked the refrigerator door open and looked inside at the contents. He grabbed a plate filled with leftover meat pies, closed the door, and set the plate on the counter. He placed his hands next to the plate and sighed.

"Frustrated?"

Thomas whipped his head towards the doorway leading to the back foyer. Yami stood there, arms crossed and giving Thomas a look of concern.

"You could say that," the red-head answered.

"This entire ordeal has everyone on edge," the former pharaoh stated as he slowly entered the kitchen.

"Can't say that I blame them," he replied. Picking up one of the pies he bit into it.

"But not all frustrations deal with the Shadow Realm. Such as... jealously over one girl."

Thomas stopped chewing for a moment. He managed to swallow before replying. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're in love with Tea," said Yami, and quickly answered when Thomas glared at him. "Don't worry; you're not the only one."

"I know--Yugi."

"One more and he's also in the kitchen."

Thomas looked at the Pharaoh. "You too?"

Yami nodded. "She reminds me of someone I once knew when I ruled Egypt. Unfortunately, my memories of that time are still clouded. I don't know if it that was Tea, or she just resembles that person. But yes, I also love her."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because Yugi loves her very much. He has had a crush on her since they were children and I think it would be wrong to interfere. I think... she might have had feelings for me but I cannot be there for her. When the barrier of the Shadow Realm is repaired, I may return back to being nothing more than a spirit." He sat and looked at his hands then looked at the young man. "Tea, is a wonderful young woman but she already has someone in her life."

"Yeah. So does everyone else. Even Kaiba and I pegged him to die alone." Brushing his hands he left eh kitchen with his food left uneaten.

--

"-riam."

"Ker-"

"Keriam."

Emerald eyes finally opened at the two voices speaking her name.

Malik and Mokuba sighed in relief.

"You guys okay?" she asked hoarsely.

They nodded. "What about you?" Mokuba asked.

"I feel like I've been run over by every Duel Monster in existence." Keriam slowly rolled onto her side and proceeded to carefully move to an upright position, fearing that any quick movement would make her sick. Once she was set, the Daughter of Ra took in their surroundings. "Nice," she said, looking around the small, empty room.

"Yeah it has real possibilities. Maybe some more color though," Mokuba said dryly.

"Keriam, are you sure you're okay? You've been out for a while," Malik said with concern in his tone.

She smiled and hugged him but looked down. "What happened to my key?"

"It got left behind. Necro nearly took it but someone pinned it to the ground with an arrow."

Keriam frowned slightly as she tried to remember then her eyes widened with dread. "Oh God… Joey…"

"You needn't worry about him." The door opened and Necrophedious walked into the room with Dark Thorns. "Or Marik." He smirked at Keriam's reaction. "Oh, that's right, you were unconscious when I gave him his own, crush."

"You bastard," Keriam hissed.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, my dear," the sorcerer walked closer, and grabbed Keriam's shirt, hauling her to her feet. "You don't know what might happen."

"Let her go!" Malik shouted. Both boys ran at him but Dark Thorns knocked them to the floor.

"Mokuba! Malik!" Keriam attempted to go to them, but Necrophedious grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

"If you'll excuse us," he said, proceeding to drag Keriam from the room, "we need to have a private moment."

"Keriam!" the boys cried. Dark Thorns left the room and slammed the door.

Malik jumped to his feet and ran to it, pounding his fists on the metallic obstacle. After a while, when his hands were hurting, the young Egyptian sank to his knees and started to cry.

"Get your hands off me!" Keriam yelled, trying to twist out of her captor's hold around her waist. She wasn't even aware of where they were until he shoved her away. Momentarily losing her balance, Keriam veered towards the small table and caught herself. She turned to glare at Necrophedious, who had just shut the door and locked it.

The situation had gone from bad to worse, and then straight to hell.

Keriam just looked at him. "Who are you?"

"You know, my dear," Necrophedious smirked. "You put the Millennium Key into my forehead. You saw what is inside me."

"It doesn't make any sense. You don't feel like a soul. There's only a small part that does, and it's hurting like the rest of what you are." She took a deep breath, trying to remain on her feet. What in the name of Ra was happening to her?

"That's because I am not merely one soul but all those that were killed when the Millennium items were forged," he explained, watching her. "But then again I am the personification of every painful memory that was harbored deep inside. I was there when the Ishtars were born and as they grew, I fed all the suffering their father put them through. The old fool didn't realize what he was doing but he was making me stronger. But that damn fool Rashid should have been killed." Now his face was pulled into a fierce scowl. "It was because of him that I was pushed to the deepest part of the mind."

"I remember... but it just shows how weak you are," she insulted.

"Maybe so but the suffering still continued. When Malik finally controlled the Millennium Rod, I felt the power. Like that thief I wanted the Item but not for revenge but for power. With all seven items I would be more powerful than the pharaoh. But then I lost..." he smirked and moved right up to her, grabbing her face in his hand. "But why settle for those accursed things when I can have one of the most powerful women in history?"

Keriam slammed her fist against the side of his face, not hard enough like last time but enough to knock him away from her. She ran to the door and grabbed the lock. Hands grabbed her upper arms and yanked her from the only way to escape, and then she was on the floor.

"Again, brave and foolish," Necrophedious smirked then crushed his lips against Keriam's. Pain shot from his bottom lip causing him to grunt and he moved back. He glared at Keriam, seeing the blood on her lips, and then she spit into his face. He slapped her and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"It would be very wise on your part to be more cooperative," Necrophedious hissed in her ear. "There are two others whose welfare you should be concerned about."

Keriam's blood went cold. "You wouldn't…"

He started to move off her. She grabbed his shirt. "They're children!"

"Do you think it mattered then?" Necrophedious placed his hand over her eyes. "See for yourself."

_ "Stop!"_

_ "No!"_

_ Sobbing._

_ Pleas ignored._

_ "You are not a priest! You're a demon!"_

Necrophedious removed his hand, smiling darkly at the tears falling from Keriam's eyes. "As you have seen, Daughter of Ra, that is what happened before they were melted into the gold for the seven Millennium Items."

Keriam looked up at him. "…What are you?"

"A sacrifice of ninety-nine lives. No one survived Kuru Emma… except for one young boy. He walks again, thanks to a friend of yours."

"Bakura…?"

"Beautiful and intelligent," Necrophedious stroked her cheek. "Yes, only I knew him as Doboro. He is my son, my brother, my nephew, my pupil, my friend, and my enemy. I am his entire family and village in one body."

"No," Keriam shook her head, "you're just the old emotions. You're nothing but an ancient memory!"

His hands went to her neck and tightened slightly. "A memory of pain and anguish that was created by your Mother Isis!" Necrophedious yelled. "And by Osiris! Nothing would please me more than to have your Sister, the Daughter of Osiris, in your place right now. But I guess I'll have to wait for her."

He lessened his grip. "As I have shown you, it didn't matter to the guards who attacked Kuru Emma, they took whoever they wanted. The same goes for me, but I will give you an option: it's either you or one of them." He smirked. "Or both of them, and you will be given the opportunity to hear them scream."

Keriam, her hands clenching the dark one's wrists in attempt to pull the hands away from her throat, released their hold and went to her sides.

"Good answer," said Necrophedious; one hand leaving her neck and began to unbutton her blouse.

Keriam turned her head to the side. To protect Malik and Mokuba, she had no choice. The hand that still gripped her throat then grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at the psychotic entity above her.

"You don't have to enjoy it," he said, moving his face closer to hers. "But do try to be somewhat responsive."

--

Rose knocked on the door but she received no answer. She slowly opened the door and entered the room, closing it behind her but Marik wasn't sleeping as she thought. Instead he was sitting up. "Marik?" she called out softly.

He slowly turned to her then looked down at his lap.

The nurse slowly went to his side and being careful, sat on the edge and looked at him. For a moment, she said nothing but what could she say? "How do the ribs feel?" she finally asked.

"... Could be better. My body isn't threatening to suffocate but it still feels really tender," he said quietly.

"Can I see?" He did say anything but didn't protest as she gently ran her hands along his sides. He flinched but other than that there were no other sounds. Not even a cry of pain. "I used my energy in healing the bones but the rest will have to take time to heal on its own. Even if I had the energy the human body can't rely on outside help or else--well let's just say your body needs to help without outside help," she quickly summed up.

"..."

"Marik, please talk to me. What happened with Mokuba, Keriam, and Malik was not your fault. You did everything you could but we will get them back. We do not have time to mope around; we need to come up with a plan to find Necrophedious and get our loved ones back."

"..." He turned to look at her. "What about Cheri?"

"... It's hurts to say this but as long as Bakura is with her, she's safe for the moment. I want nothing more than to just lock myself in my room and scream, cry, rant but if we survive this then I'll let myself go. But first things first so we just have to swallow the pain and push forward." Smiling weakly she reached up and gently, tenderly cupped his face. "We will get everyone back and we will teach this asshole a lesson."

Marik finally let a small smile appear. "How's Ishizu?"

"She's fine. The pains were caused by the stress. Fortunately, it was false labor and stopped."

"And Joey?"

Rose let out a long sigh. "He's still unconscious… but his wounds aren't healing. I don't know what to do."

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in," Rose said.

The door opened and Ishizu walked inside.

"What are you doing up?" Rose demanded and immediately went over to the pregnant woman. "I told you to stay in bed."

"I know," the Egyptian woman sighed, "but I'm stubborn. Runs in the family." She looked at Marik and winked.

Marik just smiled more.

"Stubborn or not I want you off your feet as much as possible," Rose chided and led her to the bed since it was more comfortable than the desk's chair.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping but I heard about Joey. I have a theory that may explain why he isn't getting any better," Ishizu began to say. "The Wings of Isis were given as a gift back when he was first known as Kasuyan. I believe that when they were removed, he lost a bit of his soul as it were."

"That actually makes sense. Right now he's showing symptoms of shock which freezes the immune system but if we can't get him healing soon he's going to die," Rose said worriedly as she chewed on her hangnail.

"What about reattaching the wings?" Marik asked as he moved carefully so not to further damage his sides.

Rose shook her head. "Tried but even I can't bring them to life."

"What if we gave him a new set of wings?" Ishizu asked. "They won't be the same but it might save him."

"Question: where the hell are we gonna find wings on such a short notice..." The young man blinked and trailed off. The siblings looked at Rose but her hair shadowed her eyes. Slowly, the wings moved over her shoulders and she lightly stroked the feathers.

"I'm not a fighter I'm a healer... so it's only fair to let someone who needs them to have them." She smiled lightly. "It was fun while it lasted."

--

Duke watched the funeral procession from the palace to the temple of Isis. "This is too freaky…" he said as his past self walked by next to Theliane's sarcophagus.

Then everything around him darkened, the people disappeared leaving a battered body of a young blonde man with a set of wings lying next to him.

"Joey!" Duke cried; he raced to his friend but Joey disappeared.

"He is dying."

Duke spun around several times. Seeing no one, he shouted out, "He can't die! Keriam needs him!"

A figure in a dark tattered robe appeared, holding faded white feathers in her left hand. She released the feathers and they fluttered in an invisible wind then vanished.

"The Wings of my Mother were a gift to one Guardian in order to protect the Sisters of the Moon. The last to receive them was Kasuyan, the Daughter of Ra's consort."

"Joey… but why is he dying? I know that what happened with the Wings was not the greatest feeling in the world, but shouldn't have his wounds started healing?"

"The Wings were not just attached to his body--they were also attached to his soul."

"Oh God…" Duke breathed.

The Daughter of Isis moved closer. "The Wings must be reattached."

"But Rose said that with the damage, they'd be useless."

"The Wings and the Guardian are bonded. They will heal each other." She pointed to him. "You must have her reattach the Wings of Isis!"

Duke bolted upright in bed, gasping.

"Duke?" Mina asked groggily. "What is it?"

He didn't answer. Jumping out of bed, the Dice Master grabbed his jeans and quickly pulled them on.

"Duke?" Mina looked at him as the state of sleep wore off. She watched as he grabbed a shirt and ran from the room.

He ran down the hallway to Kaiba's room. Not bothering with announcing his presence, he opened the door and went right over to the millionaire's bed.

Duke shook him. "Kaiba!"

Seto woke instantly and glared at the intruder. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Where are the Wings?"

"What?"

"The Wings of Isis! Where are they?"

Seto looked at him. "In the garage inside a garbage can."

Duke sighed in relief. "Find Rose and get her to Joey's room, pronto!" He ran from the room.

"What's with you, Devlin?!" Seto yelled after him.

"Kaiba! Just do it!"

Cursing he got up, grabbing his robe as he stormed out of his room. Part of him wanted to chase the DDM creator down and demand to know what was going on but he moved quickly to the guestroom Rose was in. "Rose, I need your help-" _Oops._

"Seto!" Rose and Arcaida both sat up. They were still clothed but the mage had removed his armor and Rose had removed the pink sash. Her wings had been wrapped around the two of them but they slowly folded back. And now they were blushing brightly.

Arcaida already had his staff out protectively before them. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" he asked dryly.

Seto quickly shook himself and growled but brushed it aside for now. "Rose, Duke just woke me up to get you. He wants you to go to Joey's room right now."

Her eyes widen. "Is he worse?" she asked as she slipped off the bed.

"I have no idea but right now Delvin is rummaging in the garbage cans for the Wings of Isis!"

"What?!" She nearly fell as she raced out of the room and immediately headed for Joey's room. Seto glared at the Dark Magician before following his mother-in-law.

--

_Where are they?! _Duke tore the lids off the garbage cans, desperately searching for the Wings. _They have to be here! They have to be!_

He reached the last can. There was only one bag inside. Duke grabbed it and pulled it from the can, ripping it open by the knot. The foul stench made him gag, but inside were the Wing of Isis.

"Oh God…" Duke whispered when he had a good look at them. They were partially decayed and most of the feathers were gone. "Not much time," he said and sprinted back into the house.

He ran into Joey's room; Mina, Seto, Rose, Arcaida were already there. Duke opened the bag and removed the Wings. "You have to reattach them."

"Judging by the smell alone," Mina wrinkled her nose, "I'd say that's a bad idea."

"Duke, I already tried," said Rose. "And look at them now."

"They'll heal!" Duke yelled as he placed each Wing on the correct sides. "The Daughter of Isis said that they're bonded. The Wings will heal Joey, and Joey will heal the Wings. Rose, please," he looked at the older woman, "you have to reattach them. They'll do the rest."

"... One more time then." Moving to the blonde's side she rested her hands just over the damaged ends and closed her eyes. As she concentrated she threw everything she had plus a bit more. For a moment nothing happened but the stitches she had tried to make as small as possible bean to snap. Blood began to trickle but the appendages fastened onto the damaged skin.

Everyone gasped but Duke was silently cheering on. _C'mon just hold on!_

Rose struggled but the healing glow was beginning to fade. The healer was biting her bottom lip tightly, struggling to keep going but she was too low on energy.

"Rose, you have to stop, you're going to kill yourself at this rate!" Seto exclaimed but she shook her head.

"Can't... Won't... Keep going..." she whispered but now it was getting painful.

"We can get another healer! We can't let you kill yourself!" Mina cried.

"Another healer..." Seto repeated and raced out of the room. He returned and held a card before him. "Mystic Elf!!"

The card vanished from his hand and in the room was the lovely elf. She was puzzled but seeing Rose quickly moved to the other side of the bed. Reaching out she covered the nurse's hand and threw in her own healing energies. The glow intensified and the wings finally attached fully but they didn't stop. The smell of decaying flesh slowly faded from the air and new feathers began to slowly grow back. Once they were in full glory the healing stopped. Rose fell back only to be caught by Arcaida and the elf stepped back only to gently be caught by Mina and Duke.

"The Guardian... will continue to live..." she said softly. She looked up at Seto and said, "You summoned me although I am not part of your deck."

He snorted lightly. "Thank my wife for including you."

--

Malik and Mokuba looked up when the door opened. Necrophedious threw Keriam into the room. She stumbled and landed on the floor. The two boys ran over to her, and sent glares to their captor.

Necrophedious smirked. "Tell Marik he isn't missing much." And he shut the door.

When the footsteps faded away, they immediately went back to their friend.

"Keriam?" Mokuba asked.

"…I'm okay," she answered.

_No, you're not,_ Malik thought.

Keriam pulled herself to her knees and crawled over to the corner of the room. She sat there, knees drawn up, and head down.

The boys slowly went over to her; Mokuba touched her arm and she looked at them. Tears started in everyone's eyes, and Keriam pulled them to her, sobbing quietly.

After some time, Malik spoke, "We have to get out of here."

"I wish I knew how to use my dragon powers," said Mokuba.

"What about your link with Marik?" Keriam asked.

"It's gone," Malik answered. "I can't feel him. Ever since it was blocked before the Heart entered me…"

Keriam turned his face to hers. "You have to try," she said, "I'll help you."

Malik nodded and sat beside Keriam. She placed her left hand on his forehead and they closed their eyes.

"Better?" asked Mystical Elf.

"Yes, thank you," Marik answered.

The elf nodded and left the room.

"It's a shame the Shadow Realm is so dangerous," said Ryou. "Certain Duel Monsters would be a great asset to the world."

"Indeed," Yami nodded, "but still, there are those who would use them like those who try to destroy everything we know."

Marik got up from the bed and walked over to the window. "How long do you think it will take for Joey to wake up?"

"However long it takes," Yami answered. "He will soon, though."

"Joey's not one to give up so easily," Ryou smiled.

"It's the reason why he's lived this long," Marik said quietly. Sighing he rested his arm along the cool glass and rested his head on it. _Malik... I failed you as a big brother... Keriam... I couldn't protect you and because of me Wheeler got hurt..._

_ ... Marik..._

His eyes slowly opened. Did he just hear his name?

_ ... Marik..._

He looked at the others. "What?"

"What what?" Yami asked.

"Someone just said me name."

"Neither of us said anything," Ryou said.

"Must be hearing things-"

_ ... Marik!_

"There it is again!" he yelled but not giving the others a chance to reply he closed his eyes. He could feel something trying to reach him, something just beyond his reach so he struggled to reach it half way. He gasped and nearly lost the connection but held strong. _Malik! Keriam!_

_ It worked! _Malik cheered,

_We don't have much time,_ Keriam sent. Marik couldn't help noticing how tired her voice sounded. _Marik, get Katsuya and Milus and try to find us. I'll do what I can to give you some kind of location but I can't make any promises._

_ I understand, _Marik answered. Suddenly the room he was in disappeared and he was above Domino City. Southwest of Kaiba mansion was a faint golden glow around Domino City's Community Center.

Sneaky Necrophedious but not sneaky enough. Alright we'll be there as soon as possible.

Just hurry. The voices faded and he found himself back in the bedroom.

"Marik? Marik, are you alright?" Yami asked, giving his shoulder a shake.

The blonde blinked and looked at him. "Get Kaiba and everyone else. I know where Necro is at," he said quickly.

"You do? How?" Ryou asked with hope.

"Keriam and Malik managed to contact me. Keriam showed me the Domino City's Community Center in a faint gold aura. But Necro is not gonna let us just walk in."

"So we bring in every monster to beat him." Yami looked thoughtful but nodded. "Let's let everyone know so we can get going. The sooner they're home, the better."

--

Bakura jumped down from the overhang and leaned against the wall of the community center not far from the door. Unbeknownst to the ones in Kaiba Mansion, the thief had been sent by the Black Scorpion to find Necrophedious.

When he did locate the sorcerer and watched the events unfold, Bakura went searching all over the city to find Keriam and the two boys. Hours proved fruitless until he saw the flickering gold glow around the community center, and he had no doubt that it was the Daughter of Ra.

Bakura quickly went to the door and turned the handle; he was surprised to find it unlocked, and quietly pushed it open. This was his former teacher he was going against and Bakura wasn't about to take any chances like he did on Battle Ship.

_I may have joined the Scorpions,_ Bakura thought as he slipped inside, _but he's as harmless as cobras around a newborn._

He listened for any unusual noises but it eerily quiet. Making sure he kept his breathe even he silently entered the building. If he didn't know any better, he would swear the psycho was waiting for him. Well, maybe not him but he had a mission. No one knew why the Scorpion King wanted the dark sorcerer back but it couldn't be for anything good.

_ And I definitely know he won't go peacefully, _he thought to himself as he reached the end of the hall. _Which way..._ he looked down either halls and tired to remember the map of the center from bits of Ryou's memories. He would keep there in a dark room so they wouldn't have any idea where they are so it has to have no window and only one door. Thinking quickly he headed to the right.

The sound was only of his footsteps but that didn't bother him. He was just wondering why there were no traps yet, when he heard a very distinct click. Eyes widening he launched himself in the corner where the ceiling meet the wall. He watched as the floor gave way to reveal spikes that would have skewed him alive. He actually recognized this trap from those the pharaoh's had built in their pyramids.

_ Swell. Now I remember why I had someone walk in front of me._

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Bakura eased himself to the floor again and to the other side of the spikes.

"Getting rusty," he said quietly, "I better watch it."

He continued down the hallway, walking carefully and avoiding whatever traps he discovered, escaping the ones he set off.

_ I'm beginning to get the impression that he sent me here to be killed,_ Bakura thought with a scowl.

"Try down here."

Bakura's head jerked towards the staircase at the voice and he quickly hid in a room as several footsteps descended. The new arrivals paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, that's interesting."

_ Marik._

"We're not the only ones here, then."

_ Pharaoh._

"The Scorpions?"

_ Ryou?_

"Probably."

_ Kaiba._

"Hang on for a sec."

Bakura didn't recognize him.

"Okay, Jinzo, do what you do best." Several flashes of light streaked past the door and destroyed the traps. "There we go."

"Come on," Marik said. "Katsuya, Milus, lead the way and be careful."

Bakura looked at the glass in the door across from him as everyone went by. He saw the backs of Marik, Yami, Ryou, Kaiba, Jinzo, and a redheaded person walk down the hallway. The thief was also thanking whatever luck he had that the two canines didn't pick up his scent.

_ And if they did,_ Bakura thought, _maybe they figured I'm not a threat for now._

Once he was sure they were out of sight he left he room and headed down the opposite way. He couldn't just appear and ask to join their group. Kaiba still didn't trust him and no doubt Marik was still pissed about that kick and Ryou... he just didn't want to fight his brother.

He gave a soft laugh. _I am getting soft._

The traps seemed to be more numerous down this way but it could only mean the captives were down here. Managing to disarm most he finally came to a door. He knelt and pressed his ear close. He could make out several voices he knew they had to be in there or Necro decided to capture some more people. Pulling out the dagger he easily broke the lock and opened the door crack. As it was pulled open he hid himself in the shadows.

Mokuba cautiously peeked out. Seeing nothing he very slowly relaxed just a tiny bit. "There's no one out here," he called into the room.

_ That's right squirt. You meet up with the others and I'll track Necro._ Watching them the thief slipped further into the shadows.

Keriam and Malik peeked out into the hallway. Leaving the room, Keriam took both boys hands as they scurried down the hall and around the corner.

Necrophedious appeared next to the empty room. "There seems to have an infestation," he smirked. "I'll just have to take care of that."

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: How was your Christmas?

Janime: Pretty good, thank you. How was yours?

Heikou: It actually snowed! Firist time in over a hundred years even! ... or so my mom says.

Janime: Awesome! Did you have a snowball fight?

Heikou: Better believe it! This time, no rocks in the snowballs.

Janime: …Ouch.

Heikou: Yeah. Anyway, we'd like to elaborate on our current featured bad guy in this chapter.

Janime: Recently, on one of my many web surfing tours, I came across a site that has the anime listed with both Japanese and English VA's and background info on the characters.

Heikou: Fair warning, people, we are going to let loose spoilers here.

Janime: Necrophedious first name is Zork.

Heikou: Rhymes with spork.

Janime: And dork. This is why we kept him as Necrophedious. Seriously, can you imagine meeting a dangerous psychotic sorcerer and his name is "Zork"?

Heikou: LOL Ooh that was fun. But seriously if the gang heard that they would be laughing too much to fight!

Janime: You're crazy.

Heikou: I know. ;)

Janime: Don't ever change.

Heikou: I won't and you better not either.

Janime: Promise.

Heikou: That's all for today folks! See you next chapter and have a Happy New Year!

Janime: We've been writing this fic for a year already?

Heikou: Scary, isn't it?

Janime: Not really.


	30. Lose One, Gain Another

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirty

Lose One, Gain Another

Meanae frowned. Something was not right yet she did not know what. Bakura had yet to return and she was beginning to fear the worse but quickly scolded herself. Nothing could have happened to him so soon!

_But something is wrong and I intend to find out,_ she thought to herself left her chambers. She had seen the army of possessed monsters approaching the castle but now there was no sign of them. The halls were bare so she left in search of them.

The palace was quiet except for the sound of her boots connecting with the polished floors. He eyes darted around, ears listening to any sounds she didn't recognize, her hand resting on her whip. Still nothing so where was everyone? Looking up she realized she was nearing the throne room and now she could hear someone speaking.

"-my army! Now that you bear the mark of my clan the Black Scorpions you will obey me and no one else!" the king stated. He was standing before his throne, Don Zaloog and Cliff standing at his right with Gorg and Chick at his left. "Together, we will overtake the mortal world and I will finally extract my revenge against he gods for taking what was rightfully mine!"

"Sire, why do we need that sorcerer?" Cliff suddenly asked. "I do not trust him."

"Are you questioning my order?" the Black Scorpion asked, turning to glare at him.

"… No sire."

"But we have an army why do we not attack now?" Don asked quickly.

"Because that fool of a pharaoh still holds power that could stop me though he does not know it. He is so soft he will be unable to attack these innocent fools," he explained as he gestured to the army before them. "Lord Necrophedious will deal with them and the Daughters of Isis while I settle my score with Anubis himself."

"But the gods have not been seen for many millennia," Chick brought up. "How will you go against them?"

He smirked. "By using the Daughter of Anubis herself."

"I don't understand."

"Each of the gods granted their Daughter a special gift. The Daughter of Anubis has control over his own personal Army--the same Army I once had command of. The only drawback for the Daughter of Anubis is that she must summon the Army herself. It's very dangerous since a mortal is calling them and not their god. Quite a few of Anubis' Daughters have died summoning his Army, but that is trivial to my plan." The way the warrior turned king spoke was as if the girl's life was worthless and didn't matter what happened as long as it worked with his own plan.

Cliff's eyes widen and he lost his temper. "It's one thing to strike at Meanae for no reason but I will not let you use her like this! She may be your daughter in this life but she is still my sister!"

Again the attack was unexpected but more painful as Cliff was fairly thrown across the room, falling in a heap as his back connected with a thick pillar surrounding the room. The other Scorpions backed away from their king as he stood there fuming.

"A word of advice to everyone here, defy me in anyway and I will make you wish you had been destroyed instead of becoming a monster," he growled as a warning.

The princess could only watch wide eyed and instead of running in to help her brother she ran back to her chambers. Closing the doors behind her she leaned against them, her chest heaving. Did her life mean so little to him? He was her father and he wanted her dead just so he could go after a god?

"No… It's a lie, it's all a lie!" she cried to herself, sliding down the doors until she hit the floor. She shut her eyes tightly yet the tears fell. "He's my father yet he wishes me dead… it can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is," came Shadi's voice. He watched as she opened her eyes and jumped to her feet. Before she could grab her whip though Gravekeeper's Assailant quickly had her pinned. Despite the young assassin's struggles the warrior held strong. Shadi waited until she tired herself up before reaching into his robes and removed the Millennium Key. He was glad that the other spirit did not get it but until the Daughter of Ra was returned home he would hold onto it. Meanae tried jerking her head to the side but it was no use. Their eyes became blank as the key was turned and a click was heard.

"What is this?" Shadi asked. The studio was in ruins. The walls were badly damaged, the floor torn up, the windows broken, and the paintings were shredded. Glass littered the floor but the pictures within the frames had been burned completely. The room looked like someone had tried to destroy it from within.

The young guardian had never seen anything like this before and it worried him deeply. Was this why his friend did not know who she was? He searched the room, looking for anything but behind a pile of broken easels he found a door with the symbol of the black scorpion burned into the wood. He barely touched it and the door swung open. Against his better judgment he entered.

Now he wished he hadn't.

The room resembled a tomb from within with its stone walls, fire-lit torches and hieroglyphics adorning them with black and red banners, a kind of mural of the Black Scorpion clan but what was this doing here? Was this room to represent her past life? If so, why was her present soul room so damaged?

He remembered something about how Keriam had used the key to lock Meanae some time ago but with Performance of Sword gone what did this? _Something is not right here._ That's when he noticed the altar and the figure lying upon it.

"Cheri!"

She didn't respond, even as he tried to shake her awake. The young man gently rested his fingers along her neck, checking for a pulse but it was very weak and slow. He examined the chained collar but it was no use, nothing short of magic could remove this item but what was she doing here? What happened to her? If she was in a coma then why wasn't Meanae as well? Weren't their souls linked together?

--

Tea looked at the Book of Shadows, her right hand upon the metallic cover. _I hope I did the right thing, _she thought, _and I hope it works._

_ "What's this?" Seto asked when Tea handed him a card, one he had never seen before._

_ "Use it when you see Necrophedious," she told him. "It will send him into a void, and he won't be able to return."_

_ The CEO grunted. "Isn't that what your boyfriend said after Battle City when Marik forfeited the duel?"_

_ "It's one thing to send someone to the Shadow Realm," said the Daughter of Osiris, "it's another thing to send a person into nothingness."_

"Tea?"

She looked up to the door. "Yugi…"

He walked over to her. "Are you alright?"

Tea took a deep breath, returning her gaze to the Book. "I think so." She paused for a moment, closing her eyes briefly before looking at her boyfriend. "Yugi, do you think that I should have created that card?"

"You're doubting yourself."

"What else can we do to stop him permanently?"

"Sometimes, drastic times call for drastic measures. We have done everything we can so what other choice did we have?"

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work." He moved over to her and covered her hand with his own, squeezing it tightly. "It will work and Necro will wish he never existed."

Tea gently pulled her hand from Yugi's. He watched as she walked away from him and looked out the window. She placed her hands on the cool glass and closed her eyes.

"I… I was reading the… Book of Shadows," Tea said after a long pause. "I don't know how I recognized the hieroglyphs, but I just started reading…"

Yugi walked next to her and touched her arm.

"I found the passage… that explained how to make the… Millennium Items."

"Tea?"

She turned to him. "Ninety-nine lives must be sacrificed… melted into the gold…" Tears ran down her face and she looked away. "Yugi, what did we do? What have we done? The Book of Shadows belongs to Osiris, and I… I'm his daughter… It's my fault those people are dead…"

"..." The young duelist looked at the book and as a fleeting thought, wanted to hurl the book into a furnace or trash compactor but he quelled that anger down. "This was not your fault... I don't know why Osiris had this written or why the Daughter of Isis agreed to this... but this was not your fault." He looked up at her. "I doubt even Yami knows how the items were created but if he knew I'm sure he would have never agreed to this. Unfortunately, what's done is done. We can't change the past but we sure as hell can learn from it."

Tea nodded, opening her eyes. _Whoever you were, please forgive me…_

--

Bakura continued his path through the halls of the community center, being very mindful of the traps, as they seemed to become more lethal in his journey.

_ I'll be glad to get out of here when I'm done, _he thought.

He walked down the hall, reaching the basketball court. Cautiously, the thief peaked inside through the small glass window and saw nothing. Bakura turned around and found himself face to face with Necrophedious.

_ He definitely sent me here to be killed._

The sorcerer just smiled. "Care for a game, Doboro?" he asked then pushed on the door bar, entering the court.

The thief watched him carefully, wondering why he wasn't trying to kill him (not that he was complaining). "You actually know this game?"

Necro laughed as his boots echoed off the polished floors. "I have been locked within the mind of a young boy since his childhood to his teenage years. How could I not know of this game?" he asked.

"Marik doesn't strike me as the type to enjoy this sport. But what's with the pleasantries, _father_?" Just saying the word made him want to wretch.

"If it weren't for me you would have died in that desert along with your family and caravan. I took you in, fed you, clothed you, taught you a valuable trade, and again saved your life when the pharaoh's army came." He looked at him over his shoulder with a smirk. "You owe me."

"Really?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Allowing you to coexist within my body was how I was imprisoned inside the Millennium Ring five thousand years ago. And after what happened on Battle Ship, I say I don't owe you a damn thing."

"Very well then," Necrophedious turned around, "I'll just take my payment from the Daughter of Anubis."

Bakura growled. "If you ever touch her again-"

"Who will stop me? Certainly not the other Scorpions or the other two Chosen of Anubis," Necrophedious looked at his former acolyte with a malicious grin. "Marik still owes me, and I really should thank him for letting me have the Daughter of Ra before he did."

The thief stared at him in shock before turning into an angered glare. "You bastard!"

"Come, Doboro, you had your share of women then."

"Be that as it may, I never raped them!" Bakura yelled. "Even I'm not that sick!"

"The Pharaoh's soldiers were, however," said Necrophedious. "Be glad that your mother killed your brother and sister so that they didn't share a similar fate as hers. And I don't just mean being melted into the gold for the Items."

"Just shut up, or better yet let me rip out your tongue!" His hand went for his dagger but he didn't have a chance as Darkworld Thorns wrapped its vines around his arm tightly but it didn't give it time to wrap the rest of him up. He planted a good and sharp kick at the plant's giant flower head and lunged at his former mentor and father.

Necrophedious was surprised but as his back connected with the floor he quickly kicked the thief off and jumped to his feet. "Nice try but I taught you how to fight as well!"

"You taught me some things, old man; but everything I now know I learned from my friends," he growled deeply.

"Really Doboro you have gotten soft."

"Maybe I have but at least I'm happier."

"Are you really?" Necrophedious titled his head. "Sold your servitude to an insane man bent on destroying the ancient gods just to be next to a woman who had married another man--the former high priest of Egypt. And are you even certain that it's the same woman you fell in love with?"

Bakura gripped the dagger so tight that his hand was hurting. Without saying another word, the thief charged at his former master. The two fought for a brief while until Necrophedious sent Bakura flying into the bleachers.

His pride hurting more than his body, Bakura struggled to get up and was pushed back down by a booted foot on his chest. Necrophedious grabbed the dagger from the thief's somewhat unyielding hand and held the blade to his throat.

"You call yourself a Dark Scorpion but you still help those you betrayed. You say that you are the darkness and yet you crave the light." Necrophedious moved the dagger away from his pupil's neck and to the mark of the Scorpion on his arm. Grabbing Bakura just above his elbow, Necrophedious made quick slash over the tattoo.

Bakura grunted slightly from the pain but kept his eyes on the dark sorcerer. He watched in confusion as he then stabbed the dagger into the splintered wood next to him, and started for the door.

"Before you ask 'why'," said Necrophedious, "there are a few more pests I like to take care of first." The door closed in his wake.

Bakura grabbed his dagger; holding it between his teeth, he managed to get up from the bleachers. Sore but otherwise all right, Bakura cut part of his shirt and tied it around the wound on his upper right arm.

"If you think this is over," Bakura whispered, "think again."

--

Marik paused but continued walking with the others. "I hope they're alright," he said in a low tone.

"That makes all of us," Yami said quietly. "Anything yet?"

Katsuya and Milus said nothing but kept sniffing the floor and air. Katsuya paused though and move up a few steps. "I smell them."

"You sure?" Thomas asked.

Milus took a whiff of the air and dashed down the hall. "Quickly!"

Everyone ran after the two canines; both were so fast that they were only halfway down the hall when the two beasts turned into the next hallway.

Three voices familiar voices reached their ears.

"Milus!"

"Katsuya!"

They reached the corner and their hearts were overjoyed.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"Malik! Keriam!" Marik cried happily.

The two young boys ran to their older brothers. Keriam was kneeling on the floor besides her wolf, hugging him, and let out a happy cry when she saw the others. Yami and Ryou went to Keriam, kneeling beside her, and the Daughter of Ra just about latched onto Yami, sobbing against the Pharaoh's chest.

"Keriam," Yami said quietly and hugged her, "it's alright."

But something wasn't right. Yami could feel it emitting from Keriam. Something happened and the Pharaoh's stomach churned at the evasive knowledge.

Keriam leaned back and wiped her face. "Joey…" she said. "Is he…?"

"He'll be alright but he's still out of it," Seto answered. "Rose managed to reattach the Wings and he's healing, though it'll take some time."

"Thank Ra," she sighed in relief.

"I think we better go before Necrophedious find us," Ryou said with a look of caution.

"As much as I want to kick his ass to the deepest pit of hell he's right," Marik said. "Let's hurry."

Everyone stood and headed down the hall, trusting the two canines to lead them out but just as they were about to reach the front doors they dropped into crouching positions, ears flat against their skulls and fangs bared.

"Leaving so soon now? And some unwanted guests," the dark sorcerer mocked as he appeared between the group and their only means of escape. "Pharaoh..."

Yami frowned deeply and felt hatred begin to build in his chest. "Necrophedious..."

"You honor me with your presence."

"And you offend me with yours."

"Touché."

"Well, this is an interesting reunion," said Thomas, "but if you don't mind, Necro… Philadelphia--whatever the hell you name is, but we need to get going."

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes at the young man. They flashed and Thomas went flying onto his back and slid across the floor a couple yards.

"Master!" Jinzo shouted as Ryou went to him; he turned and attacked Necrophedious but the sorcerer sent a dark energy beam through the trap destroyer's left shoulder.

"Pathetic," Necrophedious smirked as Jinzo moved back. His eyes went to Keriam and flashed briefly.

Keriam screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her head.

Marik and Yami went to her side. "What are you doing to her?!" Marik screamed.

"Nothing that she didn't start," Necrophedious said. "She used the Millennium Key but she forgot to close off the link she created." His smile widened. "I'm only having her relive… our private moment together."

"Oh dear God…" Ryou whispered.

"And she was willing."

"Bullshit!" Marik yelled.

"He… he's right…" Keriam managed to speak.

Everyone looked at her in shock; her eyes were shut tight as she fought to keep the mental images at bay.

"I had no choice," she continued. "If… if I didn't… he said he'd go after Malik and Mokuba…"

"That's still rape!" Yami shouted but more at the villain instead of his friend.

Seto glared at him angrily, his hands forming into fists. " How dare you do this to her!!"

"Why are you upset at me? I did nothing to your wife. Bakura... is another story," he said loftily.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Malik yelled at him, struggling to keep the tears from falling. "You're nothing but, but a bastard and I wish you were dead!"

"Then let's get this over with." Seto stepped before the group and reaching into his pocket, pulled out the card Tea had given him. _This had better work. _He held it out before him.

Necrophedious raised an eyebrow. "And just what do you plan to do with that, priest?"

"Funny you should ask," Seto grinned, "and just to be on the safe side." He pulled out the Millennium Rod and pointed it at Keriam. "Ryou!"

Ryou held up his hands and both Items glowed fiercely. Keriam gasped as her body jerked. At the same time, Necrophedious grunted and the link that connected them was severed.

Marik and Yami held Keriam as she lapsed back into their arms. They looked at Necrophedious, hunched over slightly and dazed.

"Now!" Seto yelled and threw the card. Everyone threw themselves to the floor, stabbing whatever they had into the tiles.

The card hit the wall behind Necrophedious and a large black hole appeared behind him. A large gale of wind began, papers and whatever wasn't bolted down into the hole. Necrophedious quickly gabbed onto the side where the fabric that separated the two dimensions.

Ryou and Thomas were holding onto Jinzo, but the force of the wind was so great, Ryou lost his grip. He screamed as he was pulled towards the void. Someone grabbed his wrist and he stopped. Looking up in surprise, Ryou's eyes widened as he stared at Bakura. The thief held onto his dagger embedded in the floor and pulled Ryou up, allowing his light to wrap his arms around him.

Marik was holding onto Keriam. He looked over, seeing Malik trying to hang on to Katsuya. However, both Katsuya and Milus were having a difficult time trying to hold onto the bench with their teeth.

_ "You will be forced to make a decision that will affect both of them."_

Marik looked towards the hole; Necrophedious was still holding onto the edge. Shutting his eyes briefly, he steeled himself.

"Yami!" he yelled above the howling wind. "Take her!"

A little confused, Yami grabbed Keriam's arm and pulled her to him. "Marik! What are you doing?!"

"As my family watched over yours," the Egyptian looked at him, "please, my Pharaoh, watch over mine." He let go of his dagger.

"Marik!"

Necrophedious looked up and then Marik slammed into him, causing him to lose his grip on the edge of the hole.

"Seal it!" Marik shouted as they tumbled through the void. "Now!"

"Marik! No!" Keriam screamed.

"Ishtar!" Seto watched in horror.

"Damn it, Kaiba! SEAL IT!!"

Hesitating, Seto raised his hand up and the Millennium Rod glowed. The tear between their world and the void slowly wove itself together. When it was finished, the wind was gone and everyone stared at where it had been.

Malik sat there, tears running down his face. "Ma-rik… Marik… MARIK!!" He ran over to Seto and began pummeling the CEO's arm. "Why did you do it?!" the boy screamed.

Seto didn't move or say a word; he just let Malik take out his rage on him. Ryou finally pulled Malik away and held the sobbing boy. Seto looked over to where Bakura had caught Ryou, but the thief was nowhere in sight.

Keriam leaned against Yami, crying herself. _He's gone…_

--

Bakura remained hidden until he was certain everyone was gone, heading back to Kaiba Mansion. He walked slowly to the front entrance and stopped as something sparkled on the floor. Kneeling down, Bakura picked it up.

It was one of Marik's earrings.

A sad smile touched his face and Bakura stood up.

"So close yet so far, Marik," he said. Holding the earring in his hands, Bakura brought it to his left ear and pushed it through his lobe, wincing a little from the stinging pain. "You're a much braver man than I thought you were. Goodbye, my friend."

--

The Scorpion King paced in his chamber, his frustration growing with each step. Where was that thief? He couldn't wait any longer, his army was vast and if nothing else he could just have Meanae summoned Anubis' Army. Stopping he quickly decided to forget about the newest scorpion clan member and went to lead his army to the mortal world but stopped.

Meanae pushed the doors open, her chest lightly heaving and there were faint tears on her face. Despite the different in their height she marched over to him and quick as her whip, slapped him across the face. The force behind it was just enough to turn his head to the side. "How dare you..." she said in a low whisper.

He looked at her calmly, as if she were having a temper tantrum. "Something wrong, daughter?"

"You used me. I thought you cared about me but you didn't! I don't care what you say but I will not summon that army! I would sooner kill myself than follow anymore of your orders!"

"So, you would defy me?"

"I would do so with my head held high."

"Even if I threaten your brothers, your family, your friends, your lover?"

"Even if you killed me I would not be ashamed to show my face before them and my heart would not be weighted down with guilt."

"Such strong words." He chuckled and reached up, lightly tracing her jaw with his hand. "But you will summon the army whether you wish to or not."

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped his hand away. "I would rather die."

"That can be arranged." His eyes glowed and the tattooed mark of the scorpion on her arm glowed brightly. Meanae looked at her arm but before she could cry out her eyes lost their light and became dark and dull. "When the time comes you will summon the Army of the Dead but first, go get your brothers and let them know to prepare for battle."

"Yes sire." She bowed and silently left the room. The Scorpion King smirked and held the medallion he wore up to see.

"Soon my revenge will be complete and no one wills top me, neither the Daughters or gods say stand in my way."

--

The trek back to the mansion was in silence. Milus walked beside Ryou, who was carrying Malik; the poor boy worn out from crying. He would sniff now and then with a single tear going down his cheek.

Thomas had used a healing magic card on Jinzo, and the Duel Monster's shoulder was back to normal.

Seto held Mokuba's hand in his own. The words Keriam had told them replayed in his mind. He glanced over to her, knowing that nothing in the world would ever repay her courageous act of sacrifice.

Keriam sat astride on Katsuya's back, Yami and Thomas walked on either side of the wolf. She kept her gaze to the ground, and finally spoke, "Don't tell anyone."

Everyone looked at her.

"I'll tell them myself," Keriam said. "When… when I can."

Yami very slowly rested his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "We understand but we'll also be there for you no matter what."

She patted his hand but couldn't bring herself to smile back.

Mokuba unconsciously squeezed his brother's hand, the sharp talons pricked the skin lightly. "If he ever comes back I'll make he wish he had never been created," he threaten in a low voice but Seto heard it all.

"He'll never show his face around us ever again," he assured. "Tea specifically created that card for that reason alone and Marik..." He sighed deeply. _I wish there was a way I could have thanked him._

"He's gone," Malik whispered, "and he's not coming back…"

Ryou sighed and closed his eyes briefly, deciding to keep quiet. _Bakura…_

--

Serenity sat next to Joey; gingerly she touched the Wings on her brother's back. They were almost back to normal; a few patches still needed to grow in but other than that, the Wings were fully healed. And thank heaven the smell was gone as well.

"How is he doing?"

The young girl looked back at Tea and weakly smiled. "A lot better. I just hope he doesn't overwork himself."

The female spellcaster laughed and entered the room. "Well that's just the way he is. I just hope the others get back before he wakes up."

As the girls talked the wings twitched a bit. A groan punctured the air and they watched as the wings moved. The skin strained against the movement. As they relaxed the young man slowly lifted his head up, arms coming up to support the weight. His eyes opened but the first thing to come out of his mouth was "Keriam..."

"Big brother. You should rest," Serenity said, glad he was awake but wishing he would go back to sleep for a bit longer.

"Thanks but I'm fine... I-I gotta find Ker..." He pushed himself up slowly, grunting from the pain as it washed over his body.

"No you stay here and rest. Yami, Seto, Marik, Thomas, and Ryou went to get everyone back along with Katsuya and Milus," she quickly explained but he ignored them and managed to sit on the edge of the bed.

"... I'm so pathetic... couldn't save my girlfriend... couldn't save myself..." He hung his head. "I'm sorry..."

St. Joan slowly sat next to him and wrapped her arms around the winged boy tightly. "You're not weak. You're stubborn and proud but you are not weak. You were never weak. Why else would you have the Wings of Isis?"

He blinked and lifted his head, looking at his wings as he folded and unfolded them. "I thought... they were ripped off..."

"Rose managed to reattach them," Tea explained. "Mystical Elf helped her."

Joey sighed; he still felt weak but stubborn as his little sister said, the blonde stood up. And collapsed to the floor. "Okay, that wasn't too swift, I'll admit it."

Serenity and Tea quickly went next to Joey and helped him back onto the bed, resting on his stomach. "You get some more rest, do you hear me?" Serenity looked at him.

Joey stared back at her. "I think you've spent too much time around Mai, sis."

Giggling, Serenity leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek. "I'll check on you in a little bit."

He nodded, smiling lightly and fell asleep. Both girls left the room.

Duke and Mina met them in the hallway. "How is he?" Duke asked.

"He woke up," said Serenity. "He's still weak though, and beating himself up about what happened… with Keriam…"

"Can't say I know how he feels but it wasn't his fault."

"Try telling him that. Joey failed in his duties as a Guardian so to speak," Tea sighed. "I just hope the others get back with Keriam, Malik, and Mokuba soon."

"You don't think that guy caught them do you?" mina asked out of fear. "I mean wouldn't they have been back already?"

"Don't think like that," said Duke, putting his arm around her. He felt bad not going with the others, but Marik insisted that he stay at the mansion.

"Master," Skilled Ninja appeared, just causing the three women to jump out of their skin.

"Where has he been?" Mina demanded once her heart calmed.

"He's been here all this time," said Duke. "And yes, Rose checked him so he's alright." He turned to the Ninja. "What's up?"

"The Daughter of Ra has returned," he answered. "Yugi and Tristen have already gone to greet them."

Tea raced from the hall, down the steps to the front foyer. "Keriam!" she cried when she saw her Sister and threw her arms around her. Something's wrong… Tea thought and moved back slightly. "Are you okay?"

Keriam nodded slightly. "I have to talk to Rose, privately… and I'll tell you later."

Tea looked at her in confusion, but nodded.

Rashid soon appeared and smiled. It vanished when he noticed someone missing. "Where's Marik?"

Everyone became silent. Malik looked at Rashid, and the tears started anew.

"Marik... he..." Ryou's voice was struggling not to break. "He's gone..."

"What??"

"Marik sacrificed himself to make sure Necrophedious never returned," Seto said quickly.

The older man couldn't believe it but why would they say something like this? He didn't know what to say but slowly kneeling down his held his arms open. Malik threw himself at him and finally let loose the tears. Rashid held onto him tightly thought it took a great deal of strength not to shed tears himself.

"Keriam!" Serenity finally made it down the stairs and hugged her as well. "Joey's awake! He'll be so happy that you're here!"

"He's awake?" the Daughter of Ra looked at her with hope.

"Briefly," Tea answered. "He went back to sleep."

Keriam nodded. "I have to see Rose first. Where is she?"

"Right here! No need to go anyplace!" the older winged woman practically sprinted to Keriam, Arcaida right behind her; Duke and Mina following close behind. Rose hugged her daughter's best friend tightly, feeling something dark radiating from Keriam. She moved back. "Are you alright?"

Keriam looked straight into her eyes. "I need you to check something for me."

"Keriam," Tea gently touched her arm, "what happened?" When her Sister didn't answer, she pressed on. "What did he do to you?"

Looking at everyone in the room, Keriam's eyes stayed momentarily on Malik and Mokuba before returning to her Sister. "I had no choice…" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Come on," Rose gently guided Keriam away from the group and led her upstairs.

Tea watched them leave; she quickly spun and looked at the new arrivals with horrified eyes. "Did he…?"

Yami nodded. "He told her that he'd go after Malik and Mokuba."

Her eyes widen and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh dear gods..."

Duke didn't say anything but the look in his eyes looked like blazing fire. Mina looked ready to be sick but she also looked ready to use the first moving object as target practice for her arrows.

"Where is he?" Arcaida asked his voice calm but one could tell he was keeping himself in check.

"In a void. Marik let himself be sucked in to make sure Necro would never return," Seto answered and gently steered his brother for the stairs. "I need to speak with Wheeler."

"Seto don't tell him!" Yami suddenly said, his eyes wide.

The CEO whirled at him, his eyes blazing. "I do have a heart, pharaoh! Get over yourself already!" Still fuming he led his brother upstairs to make sure he got some rest.

"I'll tell Ishizu the news," Rashid said and followed after the Kaiba's, still carrying Malik in his arms.

--

Rose didn't know what to say or think but she was thankful Keriam was alive. She just wished she hadn't gone through that. "Keriam, honey I'm sorry but, the best I can do is heal the damage it did to you. But you have this, kind of dark covering hiding your aura. I can't despell it no matter how hard I try. I'm sorry, hun." She reached out and tenderly brushed her hair back.

"It's okay," Keriam said then became serious. "Am I…"

Rose shook her head. "No."

Keriam let out a huge sigh and covered her face. "I was scared because my doctor took me off the birth control and I kinda lost track…"

"You are no where near that time of the month."

"Thank Ra… I don't know what I'd do if I was."

Rose gently placed her hand under Keriam's chin, lifting the girl's face up. "I think it's time you tell Joey."

Nodding, Keriam left the room.

Rose sighed and leaned against the counter. "Oh gods, Keriam…" she wiped the tears away. Strong arms encircled her waist, and she allowed herself to lean back into the strong embrace. "How much more must they suffer, Arcaida?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that," he whispered to her

She sniffed and leaned her head back against his chest, holding his arms. "Do you think… when this is over… that everything will go back to normal?"

"As normal as it can be. Worried?"

"I would be lying if I said no. They have gone through so much in such a short time… I'm surprised they haven't gone mad with the pressure," she admitted in a soft voice.

The crimson mage turned her around so they faced one another and tilted her face up to his. "No matter what happens, they will pull through it together. We must have faith in our abilities."

The healer smiled and didn't move or stop the spellcaster as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

--

"You're lucky we kept the wings. I was tempted to burn them," Seto said as he watched the way they slowly moved.

Joey couldn't help but make a face. "Gee thanks, I didn't know you cared."

Joey couldn't help but make a face. "Gee thanks, I didn't know you cared."

Seto looked over the Wings and he almost still couldn't believe how they managed to regenerate so quickly. And I still can't believe I was the high priest of Egypt.

"How's Malik holding up?" Joey asked.

"I guess he's alright," said Seto. "I'm concerned about Ishizu… when Rashid tells her. She loses one brother, and he's returned… but she loses the other."

The door opened slowly and Keriam stepped in. Joey's eyes brightened and he shifted to his side. "Keriam."

"I'll leave you two alone," Seto walked towards the door. He stopped placing his hand on Keriam's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Keriam nodded. "The one fear I had Rose put at ease."

"Good," he said, removing his hand and left the room.

Keriam walked over to the bed. She knelt beside it and reached out, touching the Wings of Isis.

Joey's hand cupped her face, bringing her to him and they kissed. As they kissed, Joey noticed the lack of life in Keriam. Something was wrong--he could feel it. It was like a film of darkness was on her skin, draining her essence.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, seeing how the light had dimmed. "What did he do to you?"

Keriam looked away slightly, trying to figure a way to tell him. She couldn't and the tears started flowing.

"Oh God, Keriam," Joey wrapped his arms around her.

"H-he said he'd go after Malik and Mokuba," Keriam sobbed against his shoulder. "I couldn't let him… I'm sorry…"

"Don't…" Joey whispered, fighting his own tears. He moved back on the bed slightly, allowing Keriam room and she lay down next to him. Joey pulled her close and wrapped his right Wing around her.

Neither of them said anything as Joey gently stroked her hair. Keriam felt some comfort as the silky soft feathers enveloped her in a living embrace. Although the link was gone the memories of what happened threaten to burst free yet she continued fighting them back. She had been scared to tell Joey but he didn't fault and continued to love her and be there for her.

"Kaiba told me... how Marik made sure Necro would never hurt you or anyone else again..." the blonde spoke up. "There were times I really hated that guy... but there were also times I was glad he was on our side."

She nodded mutely. "I still can't believe he's gone..." she whispered.

"Me either... but wherever he is, I hope he's beating that asshole to a bloody pulp. I just wish I could pay him back for what he did to us." He sighed and hugged her tightly. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you."

"And I will for you."

--

Ishizu leaned heavily against the pillows, her hands over her face as she cried softly. "Marik…" she whispered.

Rashid moved next to his wife and put his arm around her. She leaned against him. Suddenly, a cry of pain replaced her sobs.

"Ishizu!" Rashid looked at her in alarm.

She gasped and clutched at her abdomen. "Get Rose, quick!"

He nodded and ran out of the room. He wasn't sure where to look but just as he was rounding around a bend he found her coming out of a room with Arcaida. "Rose! Come quickly, it's Ishizu!" he called out.

The nurse looked up sharply. "Please do not tell me it's the baby."

"Just hurry!" He didn't wait to see if she was following as he ran back. He made it back to his wife's room in record time and Rose was right behind him. Rose moved quickly, going to the young woman's side and gently rested her hand on her stomach.

"Rashid, you better go find Mystic Elf and Tea quickly. Tell them it's time. Okay Ishizu I need you to take deep breathes, that'll help to relax your body."

She winced as another spasm raked her body. "B-But why so soon?" she cried out.

"I'm guessing the stress may have been affecting it but this must be done now. Now, relax and take deep breathe."

Rashid returned with the girls and thanks to the elf they managed to block the pain for a short time. Rashid stayed at Ishizu's side, coaching her into taking deep breathes and being a pillar of strength for her.

Outside in the hall, everyone waited impatiently.

"How long does labor take?" Milus asked.

"Depends on the human," answered Katsuya. "A few hours to a couple days."

Time dragged on, marked only by the occasional scream from Ishizu.

Rashid held her hands, grimacing when she just about crushed them in her grip.

"You are never touching me again!" Ishizu hissed through her teeth.

Rose couldn't help but let a wry smile grace her lips. "I actually threaten my husband if he came within 30 feet of me. Okay brace yourself but I want you to push. You two ready?" she called to her helpers.

Tea nodded as did the Mystic Elf. "We're ready."

"Okay Ishizu, push!"

Another cry of pain filled the room as the young woman nearly doubled over, trying her best. Rashid actually winced but wisely kept his mouth shut."

"Okay stop. Take a deep breathe. Okay I can see something but push again!"

Ishizu did and an overwhelming shock to her almost knocked her unconscious but it was over and she collapsed against Rashid, panting. Moments later a baby's cry filled the room. Ishizu smiled weakly and the next thing she knew, her baby was placed in her arms.

"Say hello to your daughter," Rose smiled.

Despite exhaustion, Ishizu smiled down at her newborn baby girl. "Hello, Layla."

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Ooh I love babies! Just wish it wasn't so painful.

Janime: No kidding. And that classic line of 'never touching me again'.

Heikou: A very nice touch, may I add.

Janime: Add on, and I want to ask you to pardon me for something.

Heikou: What?

Janime: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

Heikou: Why are you crying?

Janime: Because Marik is gone! (sobbing)

Heikou: And whose fault is that?! I didn't write that part!

Janime: (continues crying)

Heikou: Oh brother…

Janime: I want my Marik-bear.

Heikou: Okay, Janime's out of it at the moment so I guess I'll have to do the commentary on this chapter by myself. Forgive us if Seto and Bakura seem out of character. Yes, we mellowed them somewhat but I've read fics where they've been mellowed to the point of comatose. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we hope everyone had a very happy holiday season. See you later!


	31. Rescued Salvation

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirty-One

Rescued Salvation

The Scorpion King watched the fragile barrier that separated their world from the mortal realm quiver ever so lightly. So close he was tempted to be the first to step through but he was not stupid. The possessed monsters before him watched almost eagerly as he smirked and lowered his arm. The swarmed through with a tremendous roar.

Cliff looked at his sister but something did not feel right. The normal light he saw was not there. It was like someone forced it to die out. _And no sign of the thief either. Can't say I'm not that worried about him._

"Zaloog." The leader stiffened and turned to their king. "Where is the thief?"

"I… do not know, sire," he said truthfully.

"You do not know the location of one of your warriors?" he mocked.

"… No I do not." _And I do not care._

"Then Necrophedious must have destroyed him. When the time is right you four will join the army and take down those that have not submitted to our cause."

"And what about Meanae?"

He just smirked and rested a large hand on her shoulder. "She will stay with me. That is all you need to know."

"Sire." Zaloog bowed. He left the throne room, the other Scorpions following.

"Did you see Meanae?" Cliff asked quietly.

"He did something to her," said Gorg.

"You don't think," Chick looked at them, "that maybe they fought about her summoning the Army of Anubis, do you? And he put a spell on her?"

They stopped. "Why would he do something like that?" Zaloog demanded.

"You heard what he said earlier," said Cliff. "A Daughter of Anubis can summon his Army but some have died in doing so. What if Meanae dies?"

"Then her father dies as well."

The Scorpions jumped slightly.

"Bakura! Stop hiding like a coward!" Cliff yelled.

"Cowards are those who never finish what they started," the thief stepped out from behind a pillar. "My definition of hiding differs greatly from yours."

"When did you get back?" Zaloog demanded.

"And what the hell happened to you?" Chick couldn't help asking at the sight of the pale haired man's appearance.

"I got back just in time, and this," Bakura touched the bandage on his right arm over the scorpion tattoo, "was a gift from our crackpot sorcerer."

"Where's Necrophedious?" asked Cliff.

"He won't be joining us. Now if you'll excuse me." Bakura turned and walked to the throne room.

The king looked up and was mildly surprised to see the thief still alive but he did not come out of his mission unharmed. "Bakura..."

"Scorpion King," he replied back tensely.

"I had thought for a moment that your former mentor destroyed you."

"I knew I was being sent to my death but it's the other way around. He's gone and he won't be coming back anytime soon."

"You have proof of this?"

The thief snorted as his eyes narrowed. "I was there. What's this about Meanae summoning Anubis' Army?"

The king chuckled and pulled his daughter closer. "The pharaoh is so weak he will not dare harm my current army. But many centuries have passed so he may surprise me... how does that saying go? 'You can't kill what's already dead.'

"... I'll let that slide for now. Meanae, please tell me you do not want to call the army. You're human it could kill you!"

The young woman was silent she didn't bother looking up at him. She only lifted her head when her father the king forced her to look up but she didn't say a word.

"Say you will obey each and every command I give you no matter what," the warrior smirked.

"... I obey my king and only my king..." she said quietly.

--

"Malik?"

The boy looked up from the photo in his hands, looking at Keriam, her hair still damp from the shower she had taken a little while ago. Smiling lightly, he held the photo out to her. "Remember this?"

Keriam smiled at the picture of Malik and Marik, sitting on the merry-go-round at Domino Park. "Yeah, I still don't know how you managed to convince Marik to go on that." She sat on the couch next to him.

"Wasn't easy," Malik laughed softly, and took back the photo. "This is all I have left of him. I could get over the fact we were in separate bodies, and I was so happy to find out we're really brothers… but when I lost my connection with him…"

"Shh, Malik," Keriam hushed and pulled him into a hug.

"I want him back," Malik sobbed.

"So do I…" Keriam whispered. But how do you bring someone from where there's no return?

It hurt, to see someone you care about sacrifice himself to save you but she also wondered, if there was a way to bring him back how would one go about it?

Katsuya and Milus were lying on the floor before them, acting as silent guards but they too, felt sorrow. Another guardian was gone so what else could possible go wrong? The wolf's ears flickered and he raised his head. He sensed something in the air but was unsure of what. The wolf lifted his front paws onto the window still and peered out. What he saw made him growl.

Milus lifted her head as well. "What's wrong?"

"There's an army of Duel Monsters approaching the mansion... but they're deformed and I can make out the mark of the Scorpion on their bodies." He turned to look at the Daughter of Ra and the bearer of the Heart of the Shadow Realm. "The war is beginning."

--

Marik opened his eyes. _Am I alive?_

Pitch Dark surrounded him. All he could see was himself.

"You weak, pathetic fool!"

Something slammed into is back and he went flying. He flipped and stopped. There, not to far away, was Necrophedious.

_Misery loves company, I guess,_ Marik thought. "I take it the Shadow Realm was a bit more scenic."

He snarled at him angrily. "Now because of you we're both trapped here! I can't even connect with that brat, Malik!"

Marik narrowed his eyes as he clenched his fists. "You better watch it, Necrophedious. We may be here for a long time but I sure as hell can kick your ass!"

The sorcerer snorted. "You couldn't stop me when we all shared the same body, what makes you think you can defeat me now?" He closed his eyes but regretted when he felt a gut wrenching punch to his stomach then a sharp uppercut to the underside of his jaw. He nearly bit his tongue but he felt blood slowly fill his mouth.

Marik looked very pleased with himself. "You were saying? I still owe you for what you did to Keriam."

Necrophedious wiped the blood away, smirking. "Jealous? I told those two that you weren't missing much. She was a rather frigid bitch."

Marik growled and lunged at him. They fought until Necrophedious wrapped his hands around Marik's neck.

"Do you think she could ever look at you the same again?" the sorcerer demanded. "I am you, you are me. That part of your soul will forever link us!"

Marik punched him in his throat, causing him to let go and backed away. "She knows who I am," Marik gasped out, "and she knows what you are."

--

Tea, Yugi, Yami, and Tristen stood on top of Kaiba Mansion.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Tristen asked.

"It will," Tea answered. "I did it before."

_Yeah, but that was five thousand years ago, _the tallest boy thought. _And remember what happened after that?_

"I see them," said Yami. In the distance, hundreds of Duel Monster headed towards the mansion.

Tea took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Here goes."

"Be careful," said Yugi.

She smiled and closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe. She held her hands out before her and within a few moments, they began glowing a bright red color. The boys watched as her lips moved but could hear no sound. They heard a rumble and looking back at the ground watched as a barrier made of red energy appeared around the mansion just behind the fence and grew upward until it formed a dome over the entire property. From inside the group could see everything as if it were made of colored glass.

Tea sighed and would have fallen but Tristen and Yugi caught her before she fell completely. "It... should hold... until we can, figure what to do..." she told them in a soft voice.

"As long as they can't get in we should be fine," Yami commented. "Let's go back inside."

From inside the mansion the group heaved a sigh of relief. There was no telling how long it would hold but it gave them room to breathe and think. Upstairs Rashid was watching over his wife and newborn daughter. "There's now a barrier around the mansion. The Daughter of Osiris is protecting us."

"Then we must come up with a way to defeat the army without hurting them," she said softly.

Rashid walked over to the bed and sat beside Ishizu. She smiled and carefully placed Layla in his arms. For a moment, the new father froze but when Ishizu settled their daughter in his embrace, he relaxed. Layla yawned, her mouth making a perfect little oval before falling asleep again. Rashid smiled, staring at his daughter in amazed wonder.

"She's beautiful," he said, "no doubt she'll look like you when she grows up."

"And she'll have your stubborn streak," Ishizu grinned. "Good thing I know how to handle it."

Rashid chuckled lightly. "I do hope," he turned to his wife, "that she'll have Marik's eyes."

"So do I…" Ishizu said quietly then yawned.

"Get some sleep, you need it."

She nodded, settling down on the bed and watched her husband place Layla in the large basket that was now temporarily a makeshift bed for their daughter.

Looking at his precious child he slowly moved to the bed and covered Ishizu with a light blanket. "I'm going to see how the others are faring and return back to you," he told her softly.

She nodded and her eyes slowly drifted close. Before she fell completely under the spell of sleep she heard him whisper how much he loved her and a gentle kiss.

Rashid closed the door behind and sighed softly. He had a daughter of his very own... he had a family now... _Marik, I wish you could have seen your niece,_ he thought to himself a bit sadly. He slowly headed downstairs where the others were gathered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Ryou was saying. "Scratch that. It's a very bad idea."

"But it could work!" said Malik.

"No offense, Malik," Yami spoke up, "but how do we know that it won't cause-" he stopped when Rashid entered. "How's Ishizu?"

"Sleeping," the Tomb Keeper answered. "She very tired."

"No pain killers," said Mina, "I'm not surprised. I am surprised that you're still breathing, though."

Rashid smiled lightly then turned to Malik. "What was it that you were talking about just now? That it could work."

Malik looked up at Keriam briefly; she nodded to him. "The Tomb Keeper's Oath that father carved on Marik's back. When we split, it didn't appear on mine." He took a deep breath. "That's the one thing in Marik's mind that he always blocked from me, everything else I've seen without any problems."

Rashid looked at his younger brother, fearing what Malik was about to say next.

"I… I want to have the Tomb Keeper's Oath put on my back," said Malik. "Through the pain, maybe I can reach Marik and we can bring him home."

Rashid stared at him in shock for a long time. "…No."

"We won't use the Millennium Rod," said Keriam. "That's how Necrophedious got inside Marik. You were there, Rashid; you know how the ceremony is performed."

"I said no!" the Egyptian man hollered. "And how dare you convince him of this delusional scheme!"

"It was my idea!" Malik yelled.

"If anything she's been trying to get him to rethink it," Duke said, "like the rest of us."

"I do want Marik back," Keriam admitted, "but I would never put Malik's safety in jeopardy, Rashid."

"Regardless I vowed to never let anyone have that oath forever scarred into their skin."

"How many times do I have to say it?! I want it done!!" Malik yelled in frustration.

"I said no!!" Rashid yelled at the young boy. Everyone was taken back but Keriam wasted no time. Getting up she held the Millennium Key tightly behind her back and was making to leave the living room but as soon as she passed the older man she turned and placed the key at the back of his head. With a single click she found herself within his Soul Room.

"Forgive me, Rashid; but if this is the only way then so be it," she said softly. "I know you're hiding it, you want Marik back as well but I am not going to let Malik suffer like this."

He glared at her. "And you don't think I am suffering? Ishizu also suffers. How many years of verbal abuse did we have to listen to her father give to Marik? After he turned from the darkness in his heart… and we lost him again."

"I've been on Marik's end! I know what that's like!" she yelled, tears running down. "And he allowed himself to be imprisoned with Necrophedious just so that we could be safe! I am not going to abandon him!" Keriam ran from the soul room and slammed the door, locking it. "Sorry, Rashid, I'll let you out after Marik's back home."

"No!! Let me out! Keriam you cannot do this!!" But all his yelling was useless as the Daughter of Ra ran down the hall in search of a certain memory.

Many doors lined the hall but none of them were what she was looking for. She tried one room but it was when Mrs. Ishtar first found him. Her lips twitched in a small smile as she slowly closed the door. She headed further down the hall and opened another door. It was Marik's birth but all she could see from Rashid's eyes was when the older woman told him to watch over the family. She noticed Mr. Ishtar had their back to them she was sp tempted to go over and kill him but it was a memory. She could do nothing so she slammed the door as hard as she could.

"Wherever you are I hope you're suffering!" she hissed through her teeth. Looking down she saw many more doors but she didn't have time to check each and everyone one. Sighing in frustration she ran her hands through her hair. "Okay it's a memory he would rather not remember so the means he tried to lock it away." She snapped her fingers as realization hit her. "That's it!"

The Daughter of Ra ran down the halls, searching for anything that looked like it had been bared and locked she skidded to a fault. There was a door like the others but this one had heavy chains with the largest padlock she had ever seen keeping it shut. It looked like it would only open with a key but she was in luck.

"Open this door and allow me to see the memory within!" she commanded, holding the Millennium Key before her. The item glowed and the padlock began glowing as well but it just unlocked, falling to the floor, the chains falling. Smiling slightly she pushed the door open and like the time she entered Marik's mind to free him from his nightmare except this time, she could nothing to interfere.

Several men wearing the same hooded robes, one of them she recognized as Luzige, Marik and Malik's uncle on their father side. Rashid was trying vainly to stop the ceremony but it was no use. She could only watch as they strapped young Marik was forced to lie on the stone altar, watched as the leader of the Ishtar clan unsheathed the dagger from the Millennium Rod. Swallowing hard she moved forward and watched as the inscription was carved.

Keriam didn't know the first thing about the ancient language but a part of her mind quickly translated what it meant. She studied everything, reading the inscriptions under her breathe but how she wanted to strangle this psycho with her bare hands. Marik was begging him, pleading with him but he refused to listen. They didn't even give him anything to stop the pain or bleeding! As the ritual came to a close, Mr. Ishtar just turned his back and Rashid was let loose.

"Marik!" He undid the ropes and as carefully as he could, gathered the child in his arms and took him out of the room. Keriam followed and was relieved to see Hamila take Marik, concern and fear written on her face. She hurried off to tend to the wounds but Rashid didn't follow. He went down the other end of the hall and Keriam followed.

They were now in his room but he went straight to his bed. Reaching under the sheets he produced a sharp dagger. They watched the weapon for a while before he slowly moved to where a mirror sat and holding the mirror in his left hand. He brought the blade up and began to carve the same inscription into the side of his face. She winced as the blood fell; rapidly staining his clothes but he didn't stop until it was done. He set the slightly bloodied dagger down next to the mirror and moved to stand before a shallow bowl of water. From her spot Keriam watched as he washed the blood away, the water turning to a dark pink color then he took out some bandages and began to tend to his wounds.

"Through thick and thin you stood by him…" she whispered, feeling a tear roll down her face. "Even though you're not related to them by blood, you willingly shed your own blood for their safety." She watched as he turned and walked through her like she was a ghost, right out the door. She closed her eyes tightly and found herself out of the room, the locks back in place.

--

Bakura changed the bandage on his arm where the scorpion tattoo was. He frowned; the wound didn't look like it was healing despite the Red Medicine he drank. Not to mention the image of the scorpion looked fuzzy, and his stomach did little flip-flops.

He knew that he had been poisoned somehow, but there wasn't any poison on his dagger. It never left his side (except when he was with Meanae) so the other Scorpions couldn't have put poison on the blade, and he would be able to tell if there was.

_I don't understand,_ Bakura thought as he touched the skin just below the wound, feeling the slight stinging pain. He stared at the tattoo and then his eyes widened slightly. "So that's how you keep them in check," the thief muttered.

The Scorpion tattoo was poison.

_Necrophedious must have known, _Bakura thought, _that's why he cut it and left me there. I'll give you credit there, you bastard._

He slowly wrapped the clean bandage around his arm, making sure it was tight enough so it didn't fall off. Now that he thought about it, it actually made sense. Before getting the tattoo, he was rebellious and once he set his mind on a goal he didn't let anything get in his way. Now, he blindly obeyed that king without a second thought.

_If only I could get close to Meanae I could try to remove hers but..._ he shook his head. _No... despite what Necro said I cannot hurt her. She may not be the same woman I first fell in love with but no matter what I would follow her to the end. Then I need to speak to the one who holds all the cards. Black Scorpion King._

He slowly stood, easing the dagger he had been examining back into his belt. Now that his tattoo was ruined the king couldn't force him into anything he didn't want to do. That gave him a sense of relief and satisfaction. He walked down the halls; his sight focused straight ahead as he approached the doors. Part of him wanted to knock but why should he? He was the King of Thieves and kings stood on equal ground. He pushed the doors open and his heart seemed to drop into the pit of his stomach when he saw that Meanae was right where he had left her.

The king looked at him uninterested but his eyes settled on his bandaged arm, as the thief walked closer. He frowned just a tiny bit but didn't say anything, not even when the thief refused to bow to him like the others. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Bakura smirked. "I kept wondering why the Scorpions followed you without question, and I doubt it was because you saved them. Millennia have passed and people change, even those that are spirits, and I know you didn't want to lose your best warriors. It took me a while but I know your secret." He reached up and gently rested his hand over the bandage. "Your hold over me is gone."

"... That may be true, Bakura, but as I have learned in the past there are many other ways to get others to do my biding." He slowly rose from his throne and walked down the steps until he was standing before the thief. "You know my secret but I know yours. I know the moment someone not of my clan steps foot on my territory. I know why you came and I know why Meanae never called her brothers."

"What are you getting at?" Bakura couldn't help it but his attention shifted to where the only female assassin stood, as if awaiting an order.

The Black Scorpion turned and went back to Meanae. He removed the scarf from her neck, revealing the necklace Bakura had given Cheri.

"Bastet," the king smirked, "was in league with my wife, the Daughter of Anubis." He grabbed the necklace and yanked it from Meanae, then threw the golden gift to the floor which skidded to Bakura's feet. "You gave that to her. You are here because you want to be with her. The reason she didn't call for anyone was because you managed to occupy her."

"So what if I was? You could have easily stopped me if you knew I was here so why didn't you?" he retorted. His heart beat painfully the moment the necklace was ripped off but he was not going to show his back to this madman.

"Because, you were the King of Thieves. When you set your sight on something nothing stands in your way. Besides, I needed someone who knew this world and era."

"You were expecting me..."

"Actually no; when you arrived I was hoping my daughter would have slit your throat but now I am glad you are within my ranks."

"Are you deaf as well as blind? I just told you your hold over me is gone!" he growled. "I am not your puppet!"

"Have you forgotten what I said? If you want my daughter so badly then you will obey my command," the king countered calmly.

"And if I refuse?" His eyes widen as the king produced a curved dagger and held it to Meanae's throat. She didn't flinch as the cold metal meet her flesh but the dagger slowly moved down until it was level with her naval. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh but I would. What better way to ensure the extinction of Anubis' legacy then by making this womb unfit for any life?"

"..."

"Come now it's not a hard decision. Follow me and you ensure the safety of this girl. Don't follow me and you will be forced to watch as I destroy any chance of her conceiving a child. Not even Bastet will be able to help her." When the thief didn't say anything he began to slowly press the tip of the dagger deeper.

Bakura grabbed the bandage on his arm, tearing it away.

"A wise decision," said the Black Scorpion. He put away the dagger and walked over to Bakura, grabbing the thief's upper arm.

Bakura didn't make any sound as the pain seared from his elbow to his shoulder. When the king released him, he looked down at the tattoo. No mark or any other trace of the injury was present on his skin. He hardly noticed that his stomach also felt better.

The king smirked and roughly patted him on the shoulder. "I leave you two to be but when I return, I want the both of you out of my throne room," he warned and left them.

"Asshole," Bakura whispered and picked up the necklace. He slowly approached the woman and slipped it around her neck. Taking the scarf he wrapped that around her neck as well but she never moved. "Meanae..." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Cheri... I know you are still in there so please, don't give up."

The young woman never said anything but she slowly buried her face where his neck met his shoulder. Her arms also moved up to wrap around him but her eyes remained their blank and emotionless state. Even as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

--

Two figures stormed down the hallway of Kaiba Mansion to the CEO's home office.

"Seto."

"Go away, Keriam. I am not doing it and that's final."

The Daughter of Ra grabbed his arm and jerked him around to face her. "That line may work with your employees and your brother, but it is not going to work on me!"

Seto glared at her. "Do you realize what you're asking me to do?"

"You're the high priest-"

"Was the high priest, Keriam, and I refuse to cut Malik and see him go crazy like Marik!"

"Marik was ten when he received the text. 'A decade and a fifth' is what the scrolls say. His father read it wrong. The ritual is for when the heir is twelve. Marik was too young, he wasn't ready."

"And you think Malik is?"

"His body is ten, Seto," Keriam reminded, "but he's the same age as us. He knows what's going to happen and he's willing to go through with this."

"I don't know the first thing about this ritual and I don't even know what it said on Marik's back! All I know is it had the images of the Egyptian gods on it and that's it. What happens if I hit a main artery or the spine?"

"You won't! Rose and Mystic Elf are going to help heal it as soon as the ritual is done so the scars will appear."

"What about Ishizu and Rashid? I know for certain they don't want him to suffer like Marik did."

"They don't… but this is Malik's choice. You should what it feels like to lose someone very close to you and wanting to do anything to bring them back," she said in a low tone even as she fought back tears. "Malik lost a brother he didn't know he had until several days ago. And I lost not only a guardian but one of my best friends."

Kaiba looked at her but her words rang true. If anything happened to Mokuba… he would do anything to bring him back. He still didn't like or really trust Marik but if Malik was actually willing… "Let's get this over with," he said in a low tone.

Keriam just nodded and hurried back to tell the others. Seto took the moment to sigh deeply and rub his hands over his face. _Why me?_ he asked himself.

--

Marik inhaled deeply to steady his breathing. He looked at Necrophedious, rubbing his throat where Marik had punched him.

They glared at each other and Necrophedious spoke, "She knows what I am? I highly doubt that, Marik, you don't even know. Only Doboro has seen my true form."

_Doboro?_ Marik thought. _What the hell is he talking… Bakura!_

"Yes, the very thief you allied with on Battleship," the sorcerer smirked, "my son."

"Son?!"

Necrophedious laughed at his reaction. "My son, my nephew, cousin, friend; as I had told the Daughter of Ra, I am his entire family."

Marik shook his head. "That can't be… how is that possible?"

Memories went past Marik's eyes of a village being destroyed by the palace soldiers, led by a priest. People of all ages were slaughtered, others pulled from their homes and thrown into large cages on carts, some falling victim to the carnal lust of the soldiers.

One woman inside a small hut that hadn't been attacked pulled a dagger across her two youngest children's throats. She laid their bodies on their sleeping mats and turned to her eldest son, the screams of the people outside echoing within their home.

"Doboro…" she said quietly.

"Send me to Anubis, mother," he said, "I want to see-"

The door burst open. "More here!" a soldier yelled and laughed. "Well, well," he said as he walked towards Doboro, "don't you look delicious."

The woman, dagger held tightly, charged at the soldier and stabbed him in his arm. "Run, Doboro!" she yelled as the soldier struggled with her.

Her son raced out of the house, avoiding the villagers and soldiers, and he ran out into the night desert.

Two soldiers saw the boy and started after him.

"Leave him," a commanding voice spoke.

They turned and saw an ornately dressed man sitting atop of a myrrh-colored horse. "High Priest Akunadin," they bowed.

"He'll be dead by midday," said Akunadin. He turned his head as the wounded soldier dragged the woman out of the hut. His dismounted and walked over to her. "A delicate flower blooms in this despicable wasteland."

She spit at him, which resulted in the high priest slapping her face. "You dare spit at the High Priest Akunadin."

"You are not a priest!" she screeched. "You're a demon!"

"I am still your better and I will be treated with the same respect."

"You earn respect not demand it!"

"How many villagers do we have now?" the priest asked, glancing at a soldier.

"99, high priest."

"That is enough. I could use a new slave to warm my bed," he smirked as the woman paled.

"I would sooner kill myself!" And to prove it she pulled a dagger from the soldier's belt, ready to take her own life but High Priest Akunadin struck her in the face. She fell, dropping the dagger.

"Make sure she does not escape and prepares the others to be made ready for the ceremony," he ordered.

Marik felt ready to be sick but didn't seem unchanged. "So the High Priest was a bigger asshole than I expected him to be," he said.

"Akunadin was not just the high priest at that time," said Necrophedious. "He was the younger brother of Pharaoh Akunumkanon and father to the High Priest Seth. But ever since that day, Doboro hated and cursed the House of Pharaoh and all of the priests."

_Well, there's another reason for Bakura and Seto to hate each other,_ Marik thought.

--

"All set?" Seto asked.

Malik, eyes closed and lying on his stomach on top of the table in the kitchen, nodded. Rose, Arcaida, Kenji, Mystical Elf, Keriam, and Yami were also there. Everyone else decided to be as far away as possible from the kitchen. Keriam had left Rashid in his catatonic state, deciding that even though the older Egyptian did want Marik back, he would stop the ceremony. Tristen, Ryou and Duke carried Rashid upstairs and put him in bed next to Ishizu; surprisingly she didn't stir when they set him on the bed.

Keriam and Yami were holding Malik's hands. Keriam leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear, "Close your eyes and don't be scared, no harm will come to you. Close your eyes and don't be scared, the dark is where I'll find you."

Seto picked up the scalpel Rose had in her emergency med kit and dipped it into the alcohol. Keriam had already placed the process of the ceremony into his mind, so that he could perform the ritual properly.

He began to recite the words and carved the winged circle underneath the base of Malik's neck.

--

Marik felt the stinging sensation just below his neck, and it began to spread ever so slowly on his back but only in certain places… his eyes widened in horror. _No! They wouldn't!_

Necrophedious watched the expression on his face and made to move closer. "Something on your mind, Marik?"

"None of your business!" he snapped and made sure to keep facing him at all times.

The psychotic being arched an eye brow. "Then something must be going on if you reacted so defensively!"

"Stay awake or I swear I'll break your neck," he growled and felt the pain now in three certain spots. _The Egyptian gods... Malik why? Why are they doing this to you?_

Necrophedious watched Marik, his face changing into a sinister grin. "So they are trying to bring you back, are they? Well then, maybe I should change."

Marik soon forgot about the pain in his back as Necrophedious' body became distorted, the skin changed to a dark blue color, demonic wings sprouted from his back, the clothes tore, his hair vanished, his eyes glowed with a dark power, and his body increased in size, becoming as large as the Kufu's pyramid.

"So, do you like my new, wardrobe, as they say?"

Marik was paralyzed by fear for a moment then said, "Should've gone with Ralph Lauren."

--

"It's done," Seto backed away.

Malik had passed out. Blood covered his back mixing with the sweat that covered his body. Rose and Mystical Elf quickly went to Malik.

"Wait," Keriam held up her hand. She closed her eyes and began to sing lightly. Despite the blood, a few of the hieroglyphs began to glow.

--

Necrophedious grabbed Marik in one clawed hand, the Egyptian struggling to break free. "I may not be able to take control of your body this time, Marik, but I can assure you, I will regain entry in the mortal world by using you just as I did then."

"Like hell you will!" Marik shouted. He had to get out of this demon's grip and fast.

A faint gold light appeared behind him, Marik turned his head to see.

"Ah, the welcoming committee," Necrophedious chuckled.

"Shit!" Marik cursed and continued to wriggle, finally managing to free his left arm.

Something inside the demons chest pulsed, giving off a faint gold light. _His heart?_ Marik almost laughed at that thought. No, it was something familiar… pain…

_My pain!_ Marik's eyes widened. The part of his soul that housed his pain, but how was he going to get it?

With the demon focusing his attention on the rift, Marik quickly removed his right earring. Twisting it slightly, the small sharp blade popped out. He stabbed it into Necrophedious' hand, causing the demon to holler and relax his grip. Taking the advantage, Marik quickly pulled himself free. He jumped at the demon's chest, stabbing the blade into the blue skin, creating a wound large enough for him to put his hand through.

He did, reaching inside to get his soul piece. He felt the other emotions inside, memories of what happened within the final hours at Kuru Emma flashed into his mind but he pushed them away.

Then his memory appeared, and Marik grabbed his soul. "Yes!" He shoved himself away from Necrophedious, cradling his soul to his chest. Marik looked up as Necrophedious howled; his body started to melt, turning into vapor.

"No!" the demon yelled. "This cannot happen!"

"It has," said Marik. He held his soul in both hands. "This belongs to me. Even though it's pain, it is my pain. And I will learn to accept it." He pressed the soul against his chest and it seeped into him, becoming whole again.

Necrophedious started to laugh. "And now what, Marik? Go back to the world that rejected you? Not even the Daughter of Ra will accept you again! Even if she wasn't already with that mongrel."

"That's where you're wrong, Necrophedious," said Marik. "She is mine!"

The monster howled as the vapor vanished and with it, any last spec of the evil spirit that had made everyone's lives a living hell. Satisfied he floated towards the bright rift, feeling the pain increase but like he said he was willing to accept it all. He wasn't going to run away from anything anymore.

Everyone watched as the golden light began to solidify, taking the form of a young man and before they knew it, Marik was standing before them in flesh and blood. He blinked and would have fallen but Yami and Arcaida caught him before he fell. Seto helped Keriam to sit down as Rose and Mystic Elf worked into cleaning the wounds and making sure they healed into scars. It took a while and it took more energy but they did it. Mystic Elf stepped back and Yami helped her to the living room where she could sit comfortable. Rose made it but she nearly fell when she missed the chair.

"Malik… will be alright… he's, he's gonna be outta of it for a while though…" she said and tried pulling herself to her feet.

"You're overworking yourself again," the crimson mage stated but helped her up none the less.

"Don't start. Keriam, I suggest you rest up some. I'm going to tell the others the news." Still leaning against the mage they made their way upstairs.

"I'll put Malik in a real bed," Seto stated and carefully lifted the young boy in his arms. He looked at Marik and nodded. "I'm glad you're back." He left the two be.

Marik turned to Keriam and stopped. Certain areas of her skin were discolored, looking almost like bruises. On her left cheek was what looked like a handprint, as if someone had slapped her; more was on her neck and he couldn't help noticing the same darkened patches on her wrists leading onto her forearms hidden by the shirtsleeves.

_That wasn't on her before!_ "Are you alright?" Marik asked.

Keriam nodded. "Tired… I'm glad your home." Marik was about to ask what was on her skin when she gasped. "Rashid! I left him in that trance!" grabbing Marik's hand, Keriam raced up the stairs.

They entered the guestroom, and Keriam touched the Millennium Key against Rashid's hand. The Egyptian man blinked several times and sat up. His eyes landed on Marik then turned accusingly to Keriam.

"It was his choice, Rashid," she said, "I would never have forced him to do that."

Rashid's expression softened and he stood up. He looked at Marik then hugged him. "Welcome home, brother."

"Rashid?" Ishizu asked groggily and turned over. Her eyes focused and she gasped. "Marik!"

He immediately went to his sister, hugging her. Jerking away suddenly, he looked down at Ishizu's now flat stomach and back to her face, horrified.

Ishizu smiled at her brother then looked at the basket near the bed. Marik followed her gaze and his eyes widened at the baby sleeping among the blankets. Giving his sister a glance, Marik then knelt beside the basket and gazed in wonder at the infant.

Rashid was soon beside him. "Layla," he said and carefully lifted his daughter from the makeshift bed and placed her in Marik's arms, "this is your Uncle Marik."

Marik was speechless and unsure as he held the newborn baby close. She stirred, tilting her head ever so lightly towards the warmth and very slowly, opened her eyes to a crack. If there could be words to describe what the young man felt deep inside the only thing to come to mind was he felt like he was looking into mirrored eyes but the eyes before him were pure of any and all evil intentions. He smiled and held his little niece closer, making sure he was holding her firmly yet gently.

"Layla..." he whispered and she continued looking at him. "You are one of the most beautiful beings I have ever seen in my life..." he whispered, taking a look at Keriam. She weakly smiled and he smiled back, gently cradling Layla to his chest. "Thank you... I wish there was another way-"

"We tried," the Daughter of Ra interrupted softly. "Nothing in any of the Books said how to bring someone back. The Book of the Dead came close but since you didn't die it was useless."

"But when father carved the image Marik nearly lost all sanity," Ishizu spoke up. She looked at her brother but he just nodded to her. He knew she meant no harm behind it.

"Your father read the scrolls wrong," said Keriam. " 'A decade and a fifth'. The heir must be twelve years old, not ten. He was too young to understand, and he didn't want to be a Tomb Keeper in the first place. Everything fell apart that night."

"Regardless Marik didn't want to go through it in the first place yet his father forced him through it," Rashid said a bit angrily.

"Let's put it this way, if I didn't go through this then none of this would have happened," Marik replied. "Malik and I would have never known we were twin brothers, the Sisters of the Moon may have never arrived, Layla may have never been born…" he looked at his niece and felt a surge of protectiveness.

As everyone let the words settle in their mind everyone in the living room received the news that Marik was back. They were happy (even Joey thought not that happy) when they heard a noise. Quieting down Yami slowly knelt on the floor and rested his hand flat but he frowned.

"The floor… I can feel it vibrating…" he explained.

"Like an earthquake?" Duke asked.

He didn't have time to answer as the floor split open, the floorboards snapping in half. Yami fell back but quickly jumped to his feet. The machine whirled its drill wildly as it made a large gaping hole in the middle of the living room.

"Labyrinth Tank?!" Seto yelled but that wasn't all. They could only watch as monsters began to use the tunnel as a way around the barrier and into the mansion but only monsters smaller than the machine monster could enter.

"Guess the barrier didn't go all the way down," said Tristen as he grabbed Serenity's hand; everyone ran from the living room and up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Keriam demanded when they came flying into Ishizu's room.

"The Scorpion King's slaves came through the floor," said Tea. "My barrier only went as far as the ground-it didn't go underneath the mansion."

"Care to put your hieroglyph reading into overdrive?" Duke held up the Book of Amun-Ra.

Marik quickly, but gently, handed Layla to his sister and looked over his fellow Guardian's shoulder at the gold Book. "Here," Marik pointed to a small passage. " 'Three Daughters of the Gods to unit their strength and make a safe haven'."

"There are only two Daughters here," Seto hissed as he stood by the door, listening to the infected Duel Monsters come up the stairs.

"Cheri's not the only Daughter of Anubis," said Rose.

Everyone looked at her. "Rose," Arcaida gently gripped her shoulders; his eyes were turbulent with several emotions.

She looked up at him but she didn't back down. "It's the only choice we have left," she said simply.

The crimson mage looked at the young healer and not caring that everyone was watching then, titled her face up and kissed her deeply. Rose kissed him back as well; it broke off naturally and they looked at the staring group.

"Um we can ask when you two got together later," Yugi said quickly as the footsteps were getting louder.

Keriam, Tea, and Rose stood in a small circle, holding one another's hand they pooled their powers together. Their bodies began to glow their significant colors of gold, red, and blue. They came together and slowly began to spread outward, filling the room with the soft melding lights then it began to spread out of the windows and door.

Outside the monsters that were about to pound on the door watched as the light seeped out. They watched but cried out in pain as the light began to envelope them. Those that were far enough away ran back, some going down the tunnel Labyrinth Tank made while many broke the front doors down but it was no use. Tea's barrier kept the monsters out but it also kept them trapped within.

The Duel Monsters enveloped by the light slowly began to return to normal-the mark of the Black Scorpion disappearing from their bodies. They looked around, slightly confused as to where they were and how they arrived.

The light expanded all the way to the barrier, causing it to go underground and sealed off the tunnel Labyrinth Tank had made.

The tree woman auras slowly faded. Keriam teetered a bit, causing Tea and Rose to take hold of her arms. "I'm okay," said Keriam, "just took a bit out of me."

Marik looked at her. The discolored areas of her visible skin had darkened slightly.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked concerned. Keriam nodded.

"We better check the rest of the mansion and the grounds," said Katsuya. "First sign of trouble, don't hesitate to holler." He looked at Milus. "Or howl."

--

The mansion was clear and the grounds were all right. Duel Monsters found in the mansion and the yard were checked over by Rose and Mystical Elf to be on the safe side.

It was late into the night and everyone was asleep, except in the guestroom the entire Ishtar Clan was in. Marik was wide-awake due to the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about the dark patches on Keriam. Across the room from the recliner that had become his temporary bed, Marik looked at Rashid and Ishizu sleeping on the large bed, Layla in the basket near her mother, while Malik was fast asleep on the other recliner.

Sighing quietly, Marik got up and left the room. He needed to think, and his mind worked best when he was moving. Quietly closing the door behind him, Marik walked aimlessly down the hall, his thoughts churning.

After some time, he found himself downstairs in the east wing of the mansion. There were more guestrooms down here-the ones Kaiba had used for when certain overseas business associates arrived, rather than staying at a hotel.

_Gaining points just for hospitality, _Marik thought with a light smirk.

A door opened not too far ahead and Keriam stepped out, wearing a bathrobe, her hair wet from another shower. How many has she taken? Marik thought. "Keriam?"

She jumped slightly then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. "Don't do that to me…"

"Sorry," he apologized and walked a little closer. "Can't sleep?"

Keriam shook her head. "Seems you can't either."

"I got a lot on my mind."

"I believe it."

The silence that fell around them became unbearable too quickly. "Well," Keriam shrugged. "I'm going to see if I can at least try to dose off. Goodnight, Marik."

"Goodnight," he said quietly and she walked passed him. Marik turned and watched her go down the hall a little bit. "I can see it on you."

Keriam stopped, and slowly turned around.

"Like bruises," he continued. "I didn't see it before I went into the void. I did sense something wrong but… and now that I have my soul piece back…" Marik stopped as Keriam reached up and pulled part of her robe away just above her cleavage, revealing the discolored skin.

"Where he touched me…" she whispered.

It made sense. Necrophedious was pure evil and everything he touched he tainted. No matter how many times she took a shower, nothing could ever remove the taint. He walked towards her and opened his arms, slowly pulled her into his chest. "I wish I had stopped him..." he whispered but just held her tightly.

Keriam closed her eyes and clung to him tightly. Part of her was afraid of Marik, being forced to remember what Necro did to her but that bastard and her friend were two completely different people. Just because they looked alike didn't mean they were alike. "No matter what I do I can't get rid of his touch... Joey doesn't know what to do either," she mumbled into his chest. "He doesn't say it... but he feels like he failed."

"We both do but at least Necrophedious got what he deserved. I just wish he suffered more." He kept his arms around her, even when she pulled back. The mark on her face was more than likely a vicious slap she got he couldn't help but slowly move his hand up and caress her cheek. But as he did so, he watched in amazement as the tainted mark faded away. Pulling his hand back he found no sign of the darkness.

"It's gone..." he whispered. "The mark on your face... it's gone."

Keriam touched her cheek. She no longer felt the disgusting feeling on her skin. She held out her arm to Marik; he gently wrapped his hands around her wrist then removed them. Again her skin was free of the discoloration.

"Marik…" she whimpered causing him to look into her tear flowing eyes. "Help me…"

His heart nearly broke from the way she looked. Nodding quietly, Marik gently cupped her face and lightly kissed her. "Ask what you will of me," he said.

Keriam took his hands into her own, leading him to one of the guestrooms. She opened the door and they went inside, closing the door behind them. The faint click of a lock echoed in the hallway.

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Yay! Marik's back! Marik's back! (dances)

Janime: Will you calm down, please?

Heikou: This from the one who was crying at the end of the last chapter.

Janime: You write one of your favorite characters getting sucked into a void and we shall talk!

Heikou: No thanks. I'm a mess when I cry.

Janime: Okay well the war is finally beginning, Lord Necrophedious is gone, and the true colors of the Scorpion King are revealed.

Heikou: One would think we would go easy on our favorite dueling hotties, right? Hell no! Things are still gonna be going hard and we still have several surprises up our sleeves.

Janime: All we can say is that someone will die but not for long.

Heikou: We can't say much or we'll give it away. And Janime, you rule in this chapter. (bows)

Janime: Why, thank you! You don't think it's too much at what I hinted at the end?

Heikou: Not at all. The poor boy's repressed-he needs release.

Janime: I meant about Keriam.

Heikou: Oh… No, I think it's okay. (whispers to readers) Frustration will be released next chapter, folks.

Janime: What did you say?

Heikou: I said, "Wait till you see the next chapter, folks."

Janime: Until then!


	32. Choosing Fate

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirty-Two

Choosing Fate

Shadi watched as the monsters outside the barrier just stood there. With the tunnel blocked off there was nothing they could do but at least the forces had lessened some. He was still torn about what he saw in Cheri's soul room and how he had not told anyone. How could he? The Gravekeepers were patrolling the mansion's grounds, making sure to keep an eye open. So far, everything was quiet.

"... Will she come back...?" a voice asked.

The poor man jumped and turned but there was no one behind him.

"... Will she come back?"

"Who's there?" he called out. Something moved from the corner and he watched in surprise as the Headless Knight moved to stand before him. "You spoke?"

"... Though I have no head I can still do a great many things," came the answer which seemed to echo from the empty suit of armor. "Will the Daughter of Anubis return?"

"... I do not know. Whatever was done to her... I'm afraid she will not survive for much longer."

"… Can not the Daughters of Osiris and Ra help?"

"Again I don't know but I doubt it. The Scorpion King did this and I'm afraid it is only he who can unite their souls."

The knight didn't say anything but stood there like an unmoving statue. "Master Bakura entrusted her care to me… I failed in my duties as a knight… Be that I did not have a head I would cut it off myself!"

"You are not to blame in this," Shadi looked at the armor suit, "none of us are. What happened has happened. The gods sleep, and it is us who must make right of what was undone."

Headless Knight faced out towards the shield barrier, seeing the other Duel Monsters beyond the reddish haze. "Why did the gods do this to us?" he asked. "Gave life energy a form of its own, and be able to be called upon to do battle against another's life force."

Shadi pondered what he said. Why did the gods give their life energy a form? Why did some people have it and other's not?

"Master."

Shadi turned and sighed softly. "Please do not call me master," he told the Gravekeeper's Spy.

"The monsters outside have not dared try force their way inside but they still surround the fortress." Though Shadi didn't duel much himself he did have a kind of connection with these warriors. Almost how the Daughter of Anubis had a connection with the Scorpion Clan.

"I see. Where are the others?"

"Outside. We are waiting for the King himself to show."

The knight turned to face the cloaked figure. "You are no match for him even together."

"Even so," Shadi straightened his posture, "we will not surrender so easily."

-

Bakura sat alone in his chamber, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. He hated not being able to think clearly. No thanks to the scorpion tattoo on his right bicep, the Black Scorpion kept him and the others in check. However, the other members of the Scorpion Clan were loyal to their king till the end.

_Or are they?_ Bakura thought, remembering the other assassins' private conference that he had "unintentionally" eavesdropped on.

For the first time as far as Bakura could remember, he felt lost. Shutting his eyes, the King of Thieves sighed heavily. He needed to get away from this place for a while. He needed to see someone who was important to him as much as Cheri.

_Ryou…_

-

Marik slowly opened his eyes, staring at the back of Keriam's head as she slept on her right side, him spooning her with his left arm draped over her side and holding her hand. Carefully he let her hand go and gently touched her shoulder, fingers going down to the lines on her back where her wings appeared from.

All the dark markings on her body were gone. Marik frowned slightly, remembering what had happened a couple hours ago. Granted that the physical release was expected… there was no real pleasure.

Marik rolled onto his left side, fighting the emotions conflicting within.

_"You love him?"_

_Theliane nodded. "Very much," she answered._

_Sadiki smiled. "That is your wish, I will respect it."_

_The Daughter of Ra smiled back, faltering for a moment. Was that a look of pain in his eyes?_

_"Theliane." Agalameia walked up to her Sister with her Guardian and consort, Khalfani. "Mother calls for us. Peisimemne is already at the Temple."_

_Theliane nodded and walked with her Sister to the Temple of Isis._

_Khalfani turned to Sadiki. "You love her."_

_"Since we were children, but she doesn't see me in any way except that of a cherished friend. She has chosen Kasuyan."_

_"An outsider, and this does not upset you?"_

_"It does greatly," the slightly shorter Guardian answered. "But I do swear to this-in our next life, she is mine."_

Marik wiped away the tear from the corner of his eyes. _So much for keeping a promise to myself,_ he thought. He loved Keriam with all his heart. And once again, she had chosen another. _Two lifetimes in a row… what are the odds?_

Keriam shifted behind him, and then he felt her fingers lightly trace his scarred back. "I know you're awake, Marik," she said quietly.

He rolled over again, facing her. Looking into her eyes, he saw that the light and life she had was almost back. Marik knew deep inside that it would be a long time before those emerald orbs sparkled like they did the first day he met her. He reached out, gently running his fingers in her hair, playing with a few of the strands as if giving them an inspection. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't feel it anymore," Keriam answered, "but I can still feel you."

Marik looked at her quizzically.

"When I helped you and Malik last year and you came back with me… after Tea sent you back to Malik… I don't know who to explain it. There's a part of you that did stay with me. Sometimes I can tell what you're feeling."

"Birds of a feather as one would say."

"How come you never told me? Your true feelings for me."

"... At first, I just assumed we would always be together and when Kasuyan arrived I didn't think anything of it. When I first meet you all I thought was there was something strange but also familiar about you. It wasn't until later that I found out why... I just can't seem to win. I failed at taking over the world, I nearly lost my family, I housed an ancient evil that nearly destroyed us, and I love the love of my life in both lifetimes."

She reached up and gently stroked his cheek, having him look her in the eyes as they spoke. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that. No one is perfect and everyone has at least some dark corner they would rather forget."

He looked down then back up at her. "Answer me truthfully. If I had showed interest in the beginning like Wheeler, who would you have chosen?"

Her eyes slightly widen. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Please Keriam, tell me."

She closed her eyes, unable to look at him as the questions swirled through her mind. If circumstances last year had been different, and Marik had shown greater interest… But he was a spirit…

A spirit that she could see and touch.

"I… I don't know…" Keriam whispered, tears escaping her closed eyes. Was it possible to be in love with two men?

Marik wiped them away with his fingertips then wrapped his arm around her and lightly kissed her forehead. "You're going to tell Joey." It wasn't a question.

"I have to."

Marik sighed and closed his eyes. They opened quickly when he felt Keriam's lips against his chest. He looked at her, not noticing her hand disappearing under the blanket. "Keriam" he asked then gasped.

"Please, Marik," she whispered.

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, pulling her close.

Tonight she was his.

-

"Going somewhere?"

Bakura rolled his eyes before turning around. "Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"New hobby," Chick grinned "and I'm really enjoying it."

"So it seems." Bakura turned around, continuing his original path.

The youngest of the assassins followed. "Who are you going to see?"

"No one so bug off," he snapped.

"You're heading for the main entrance.".

"How would you know that?"

"This halls leads to all the chambers but the trek you're taking is leading for the front gates. Who are you going to see?"

Bakura stopped and turned to him. "Let me ask you some questions since you insist on making me your new hobby. What do you think of your king right now? You know what he's gonna do to Meanae, will you still follow him if she does summon the army and dies? Will you continue to fight even as she lays cold and lifeless on the ground? Will you obey every order, even if he tells you to take your own life just because?" he asked, looking at him with dead seriousness.

Chick went quiet and Bakura left. He felt like smirking but fought it down. Going out the front gates he dealt with the many species of scorpions that guarded the palace but since he was part of the clan they didn't bother him but he got a gleeful joy when he kicked some of them out of his way.

All his hair practically stood on end as he passed through the barrier. He rubbed his arms and headed to the mansion. The closer he was the better but he wanted to talk with Ryou in person. His head fell fuzzy and he nearly fell over a few times but held his ground. What he saw nearly did make him fall over.

He looked at the barrier and blinked. "Kaiba upgraded his security system," he said sarcastically but grew serious as the army of monsters. _And if they can't get in then neither can I._ Looking around he settled in a high ranch in a nearby tree and made sure he was comfortable before closing his eyes and concentrated.

-Ryou…-

-

The young bearer of the ring sat at the counter in the kitchen, absently stirring his now cold tea with a spoon. He had been up for quite a while now but he couldn't sleep anymore. The tension was so thick it felt like they were suffocating or drowning. Either way he wished his darker self was here so he could have someone to talk to.

-Ryou…-

His slowly lifted his head. Did he just hear his name being called? Looking around he didn't see anyone but closing his eyes he felt something brush against his side of the link. He reached for it and held on.

-Bakura- he called out softly.

-Who else-

Ryou could feel the smirk Bakura had. -Why is it that when I think about you, you tend to make yourself known- Ryou asked.

-Talent-Bakura answered. -How's Keriam-

-Weak but still alive. Necrophedious is no more, and Marik got his soul piece back.-

-You trust me too much, aibou.-

-What makes you say that-

-Giving me all this information.-

-I know I can trust you.-

-What makes you so certain even after what I did to you?.-

-Aibou.-

Bakura was stunned. Had he really said that? Noticing his darker half's hesitation, Ryou asked-What's the occasion for connecting-

-I… I need to see you- Bakura said. -Is there a way for you to come outside this… thing-

Ryou paused; as far as he knew, it could be a trap.

-Bring Tea with you- Bakura said before Ryou could counter his request. -I need to speak with her as well. And if you're still edgy, bring Yugi as well.-

Yugi, he had said. Not Yami. Ryou guessed that Bakura didn't want a confrontation with Yami anytime soon.

-How much time do you have-

-As much as I want. The Scorpions couldn't care less about me.-

-Alright, give me five minutes or so... I'm glad you're okay.-

Bakura reached up and covered his scorpion tattoo. -I'm glad you're at least protected.-

The thief waited, watching for any sign of the barrier fading. When a few minutes passed he was about to talk to his light, his aibou, when he saw the barrier very faintly and quickly ripple. He would have missed it if he wasn't watching it carefully but he dropped to the ground and headed towards the fence. Circling around back he saw that a part of it was open and standing there was Ryou, Tea, and Yugi but to his dismay there was also Seto. He frowned but didn't say anything.

The four of them passed under and the barrier dropped once more. Ryou smiled and Bakura gave a half smile but dropped it. "I wish this was a casual hello but it's far from it. Tea, what do you know about the Army of the Dead/" he asked.

The young woman blinked and thought back. "The spell opens a rift in the earth that allows those that have died to enter our world. Because Anubis was the original God of the Dead the army only follows his bloodline. But the Daughters in the past died... Zashida died just after summoning them-" Her eyes went wide but the thief was slowly nodding his head.

"The Scorpion King is gonna force Meanae to summon the army. And he doesn't care if she dies from it just as long as he gets his army back."

"Oh dear gods…" Tea paled and stepped back.

"And just how do we know that this isn't a setup?" Seto glared at Bakura. "Meanae in control or not, I doubt she would ever do something like that against her will."

"The Black Scorpion did something to her" Bakura tried not to snap. "It's like she's a zombie-she won't move unless he commands her to."

"Do the other Scorpions know?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah but that's what I wanted to talk about. As far as I know they're against it but would they even follow their king if one of their own was sent to her death," he asked.

Ryou thought about it before speaking. "Loyalties can only go so far. Why don't they just rebel against him?"

Bakura lowered his hand. "Before Necrophedious was banished he sliced at my tattoo. When I return back to the castle I drank some Red Medicine but instead of healing the tattoo it began fading. Turns out the tattoo itself was some kind of poison."

"How did it heal back so quickly?" Seto asked accusingly.

"Because I confronted the king. He said I could leave but if I did..." he closed his eyes and looked down. "He would make sure that Anubis' bloodline would die out and that not even Bastet could help."

Bakura suddenly found himself pinned against the tree with Seto's forearm pressing against his throat. "You better make sure it does not come to that, thief!" the CEO spat.

"Kaiba!" Ryou and Yugi grabbed his arms and tried pulling him away. Only with Bakura's strength were they able to slightly move the tall blue-eyed millionaire from their ally/adversary.

"Hear me now, priest," Bakura rubbed his throat and glared at Seto. "The next time we see each other, it's just you and me. And from there, fate will decide who will save her."

"Fine with me," he growled in his face. "Not even Necrofear will save you."

"And your dragons will be useless," the thief said quietly.

Yugi and Ryou led Seto inside but he shook them off, storming back onto the property as Tea quickly made an opening in the barrier before he tried to walk through it. Yugi left with Tea but they waited as Ryou stayed with Bakura for a moment longer.

"Bakura... I know nothing I can say will stop you from fighting Seto... but as to your question earlier maybe, just maybe if you can get the other Scorpions to resist their king's control, then we may have a better chance of winning."

"That's what I figured you would say but I had to be sure." Giving him a small twitch of the lips he gently pushed him towards the others. "Go back. I don't want the pharaoh out here."

The young man nodded and passed under the opening. As it slowly dropped Ryou gave a small wave. Bakura did the same and sighed deeply.

_Now to talk with the others,_ he thought to himself as he headed back to the castle.

-

"I don't like this," Thomas grumbled as he watched Tea and the others head back to the mansion from the second floor window.

Maude didn't say anything, just watched her master frown at the scene below.

"Perhaps," Sampson spoke up "Bakura is trying to make amends for his earlier actions."

"That or he's setting us up," Thomas cast his tiger a glance. "Kaiba had him pinned against a tree and was just about cutting off his air supply.

"Hot-headed just as he was five thousand years ago."

"Shadi, haven't you heard of knocking?" Maude asked the Keeper.

"So everyone has asked me," he answered simply.

"What brings you here?" the tiger asked.

"The thief has revealed a weakness to us about the Scorpion but he has also proved just how ruthless the Scorpion king truly is. He will force his daughter to summon the Army of the Dead."

"So we're gonna have an army of zombies running around the place, we can take them down," Thomas said with confidence.

"If Cheri summons the army, she will die. Such is the fate for all the Daughters of Anubis who call upon his army."

"Oh no…" Maude whispered.

"Every Daughter of Anubis died?" Thomas looked at Shadi, eyes wide in horror.

The Keeper nodded. "And if she does live, it will still be short. The Daughter of Anubis will die at the hand of the Daughter of Osiris."

_Téa…_ "You can't be serious," Thomas shook his head.

"Osiris is the father of Anubis. In her veins runs the blood of a god... and a betrayer."

"How do you think Tea is gonna feel?"

"She already knows what she must do."

"No no I am not gonna let her do that! I am not gonna let her life be ruined like this!" he said angrily.

Shadi looked at him before looking out the window. "Nothing can stop the hands of fate. But they may be changed to lead to a different future. One not ruled by death."

"By sacrificing Cheri and Téa?" the red-haired duelist snapped.

Shadi gave a solemn nod. "If need be…"

"Go to hell!" Thomas shouted and ran from the room. How could this happen?

Thomas was so lost in his thoughts he didn't know where he was going until he literally ran into someone. Luckily no one fell but when he cleared his head his heart seemed to drop. Tea blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"Thomas? Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

"N-No sorry. That Shadi guy kinda got on my nerve," he said after a quick moment of thought.

"He means well but you should have seen what we did the first time he showed himself before us. I thought Keriam was really going to kill him."

"Heh glad I'm not the only one who feels that way. Tea, is there somewhere we can talk in private"

"The bedroom." Leading him down the hall she silently closed the door behind them. "Something on your mind?"

"Kinda... how long have you and Yugi been together," he asked softly as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets.

"Going on two years. He asked me to marry him a short while ago" she said softly, lightly twirling the engagement ring around her finger. "I never saw myself getting married so young..."

"Yeah... Yugi's a great guy and the best duelist around... Tea, there's something I wanted to tell ya for long time but I never had the nerve to say anything... and after I've said my piece I don't blame you if you hit me but just hear me out." Slowly he turned and stepped closer, reaching out and holding both her hands in his own.

Tea didn't say anything as she looked at Thomas with mild confusion. His ocean blue eyes locked with her cerulean ones.

"I… I'm in love with you."

Tea blinked. Did she hear him right "You… when…?"

"Not sure when I started," he confessed, "but during Battle City I kept looking for any sign of you-or Motou, Wheeler, Taylor since you hung out with them."

"But... why... how come...?"

"I want to tell you so many times but every time I wanted to something either came up or I froze."

"Thomas... I'm more than flattered but... I love Yugi."

"I know and I wish I had said it earlier. But I still love you." He leaned down to kiss her lips but Tea turned to the side and he ended up kissing her cheek. Thomas didn't say anything but slowly released her hand and left her lone. Tea continued to stand there but she shut her eyes tightly and tried to keep herself from breaking down.

-

Marik sat on the large balcony rail on the second floor entertainment room of the mansion, staring out at the remains of Domino City. Keriam had left before he had woken up, and he decided not to pursue her as she had enough to deal with already. She didn't need him shadowing her steps.

_I just hope that Joey doesn't overreact when she tells him,_ Marik thought with a sigh.

"Marik."

He froze, and then shut his eyes. _Time to face the music…_

Joey walked over to the railing and leaned against it besides the Egyptian, refusing to look at him for a long time. He took a deep breath before speaking "Keriam told me."

Marik bit his lip, turning his head slightly to look at the honey-blonde. "Joey, if there had been another way-"

"I know."

Marik was slightly irked at being cut off but let it drop. "I don't want to come between the two of you. She loves you."

"She loves you, too," Joey said, and looked at the startled Keeper. "She didn't tell me directly but… I pretty much figured it out."

"You aren't mad?" he asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no but I'm not going try to keep Keriam from loving you" he said and looked out at the city. "I just want her to be happy."

"Even if it means to love another man? A rival?"

"... Yeah. But if she gets hurt because of you in anyway... You know what'll happen." Leaving the threat as it were Joey left. When Keriam told him, he wanted to kill the blonde but he couldn't hurt her like that. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair, knowing this would take time but he would get through it.

One way or another.

-

Keriam was curled up at the edge of the bed in one of the unoccupied guestrooms, and judging by the appearance of it and the bathroom, it was hardly used.

_He looked at her, the hurt and betrayal in his eyes was unmistakable. _

_"Joey, please say something…"_

_He stepped back. "I… I need to… I…" Joey turned and left their room._

Keriam buried her face in the pillow. After Joey had left, she couldn't stay in their room any longer, which was why she was in the guestroom. She wanted to be alone for now, and if someone wanted to find her, they could have Katsuya track her scent.

_I told him the truth,_ Keriam thought as silent tears escaped her eyes. _I didn't lie… oh Father, help me… I don't know what to do…_

Katsuya was lying before the door, worried. He could smell the faint trace of salt in the air. Now he was lost and didn't know what to do either. He looked up when he heard footsteps and watched as the pharaoh slowly approached him.

"Katsuya... is Keriam inside?" Yami asked softly.

"Yes but she is crying," he said softly.

Yami looked at the door and closed his eyes. "I saw Joey... he didn't tell me what happened but I would like to talk to Keriam." The wolf looked at him before standing and sat next to the door. Yami knocked first. "Keriam... its Yami... if you want to talk I'm here to listen..."

He didn't receive an answer. Yami was tempted to open the door but he wasn't like that. Whatever happened between Joey and Keriam, the pharaoh knew that they had to sort it out themselves. Sighing, Yami turned and walked away.

Katsuya looked at the door briefly then headed downstairs in search of someone to feed him.

Malik peaked around the corner once they had left. He ran to the door and opened it slightly. Maybe Yami did have issues about going into another person's room but Malik had no trouble (after all, he did manage to take the money-filled envelope from Bakura not too long ago).

Entering the room, Malik shut the door and walked over to the bed. "Keriam."

"I knew you were in the hallway," she said, raising her head from the pillow, to look at him. "You were there for quite a while."

"I was waiting for Katsuya to leave."

"Protective pooch, isn't he?"

Malik smiled lightly. "Are you okay?"

Keriam sighed and moved to lie on her side. "Yes and no."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can."

"You can trust me not to say anything. And you also know I won't judge you." He sat on the edge of the bed and gave her a small smile. "I just want to help."

Patience was the top priority here as Malik listened and didn't say anything. He could see why Joey looked like someone crushed his heart but he would have felt worse if Keriam didn't tell him at all. He thought about what to say and held her hand tightly to show he was still there for her.

"I wish I knew what to say or do... but I can almost understand why Joey is upset but he does love you. Marik loves you two but this was the only way to get rid of the last trace of Necrophedious. But you and Joey should talk about this. This sounds so weird coming from a ten-year-old, I bet."

Keriam nodded. "Fortunately, I know you're really my age. Thanks for listening, Malik."

Malik smiled. Deep inside he knew Keriam was still upset, and he hoped that their talking relieve her a little. A strange feeling began inside his chest, becoming stronger with every heartbeat. He moved off the bed and walked rather stiffly to the door. Halfway to the door, he stopped.

Keriam watched him, confused by his sudden behavior change. "Malik." She rose from the bed and walked up behind him. "What's wrong?"

He turned around. His eyes were no longer the gentle lavender surrounded by white, but completely a deep purple almost black color.

The Daughter of Ra stepped back. "Oh my God… Malik…"

His eyes glowed, and Keriam felt something inside her swell becoming painful. It pulsed, trying to match her heartbeat. Keriam fell to her knees, clutching her chest, ignorant of the gold glow around her and Malik.

-

Tristen watched Joey and Marik do their best to avoid each other. Whatever happened between those, the brunette decided to stay out and as far away as possible. He glanced at Serenity, who was looking at her older brother with concern.

Sensing her worried concern he gently squeezed her hand. "Whatever is going on, I think we better leave them alone for now," he said softly.

She slowly nodded but didn't look too happy. "I know they didn't like each other, but Joey looks ready to throw him out," she answered.

"I know but I think it would be better if they work this out themselves." He pulled her into his arms and gave her a brief hug.

Serenity relaxed in his embrace, sighing with mild content as she listened to his heart. She frowned, as it grew louder and backed away to look at him.

"What?" Tristen looked at her.

Even though the rhythmic sound continued, it wasn't his heart. "Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a heartbeat…" Serenity looked towards the staircase. "It's up stairs."

"Serenity, you sure-hey, wait up" Tristen yelped as she ran to the second floor. He followed her down the hall to one of the unused guestrooms. Or so he believed until he noticed the golden light coming from underneath the door.

Serenity quickly opened the door. The light temporarily blinded them both, and then they saw two figures-one standing, one kneeling-as the source of the light.

"Malik! Keriam!" Tristen shouted. He ran into the room and grabbed Malik's arm. A massive jolt went through his body making Tristen gasp, and at the same time the light vanished.

Keriam and Malik fell to the floor; Malik was gasping and convulsed.

_Oh no!_ Tristen quickly gathered the young boy into his arms. He looked at Serenity kneeling beside Keriam. "Stay with her," he ordered and ran from the room, screaming for Rose and Marik.

Serenity returned her attention to the unconscious girl and gently shook her. "Keriam? Keriam, wake up."

A low groan came from the collapsed young woman.

"Keriam?"

"Serenity…"

Relief swept through the younger as Keriam managed to raise herself on her forearms. The Daughter of Ra gagged, and then vomited on the rug.

-

Cliff was resisting the urge to use the thief as target practice when he returned. When Chick came back, he repeated what Bakura had asked him and now they were facing the thief down.

"Our king took us in when all we had was each other," he hissed at him. "I promised Meanae that we would make a name for ourselves no matter what. And now you want us to turn our backs on him?"

"Use what little brain you have, Trap Remover," Bakura growled. "This king of yours is going to use his own flesh and blood-your sister-to summon the deadliest army in the world. He doesn't care if she lives or dies, just as long as she summons the army. What better way than to permanently destroy the legacy of Anubis. Does this sound like a doting father?"

"He's right. Face it Cliff, the king has changed since we last knew him," Don Zaloog said quietly. "We're assassins yes but we also follow our own code of honor."

"We cannot betray our king… he knows our every move, our every thought," Gorg added a bit angrily.

"Because the king has poisoned our minds. Why do you think these damn tattoos can only be given and removed by the Black Scorpion himself?"

The other four looked at each other.

"And what of Meanae?" the thief went on. "Do you like seeing her acting not of her own will but a mind-slave like Duel Monsters serving him?" Ever since Bakura saw her like that, he had to get Meanae out of here, find a way to reawaken Cheri and return her home. Even though it meant she'd be with Kaiba, Bakura would rather see her with the high priest than a mindless puppet.

They fell silent but their body language was speaking loud and clear. Zaloog looked at him with a smoldering eye. "How do you propose we get her back? None of us know what happened to the soul that resides in this modern world."

"We'll come to that later but right now you have to decide. Continue to be mindless slaves to a king who doesn't whether you live or die; or finally break free and stand on your own grounds."

"Breaking free is not an option."

The five assassins turned to the door, finding the Black Scorpion King and Meanae standing there. The king raised up his left hand then clutched into a tight fist.

Bakura felt the sting in his arm where the tattoo was, his own left hand flying to the mark as the pain increased. From the corner of his eye, the thief noticed that he wasn't the only one.

"I must admit that I am disappointed in all of you" said the Black Scorpion. "But you know that my work is absolute and you are not to question my orders. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sire," answered four voices.

"Bakura," the king said, flexing his hand and clenched it again. Bakura went to his knees as the other Scorpions were released from the pain. "I did not hear you."

Bakura was infuriated. He never in his entire life knelt before anyone"…Yes, sire," he finally gritted out. The pain ceased and Bakura let out a quiet sigh of relief. It was short lived as he was then grabbed by his hair and hauled to his feet. His eyes locked with the Black Scorpion's.

"I'll give you one last chance to redeem yourself, thief," he said. "The next time you see that priest, kill him."

He quickly cast a look at Meanae but she stood there quietly. He looked at the king and answered. "I'll kill him but not because you told me to. We have a score to settle."

The king smirked and released him. "Arm yourselves; we will be leaving the castle in order to confront the pharaoh and his followers. Those that oppose the scorpion will die by its poisonous sting."

"Sire." The young men headed to their chambers but Bakura watched as the king headed back to his chamber with Meanae following close behind. He clenched his hand tightly but turned back to his own chamber.

_I will win this fight, Seto Kaiba. I'm tired of losing but this time, the prize is much more precious than all the gold and power in the world._

-

"… Ryou…"

The pale-haired Book Keeper quickly turned his head. "Keriam," he sighed in relief and sat on the bed next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I guess," the Daughter of Ra answered, placing her hands over her eyes. "Gods, what happened? I remember talking to Malik, but nothing after that."

Ryou frowned slightly, trying to piece together how to tell Keriam. "Malik… he's… in a coma again."

Keriam's eyes widened. "Oh Ra…"

"Keriam, don't get upset."

"How can I not get upset?" she demanded as she sat upright, on the verge of tears. "Where is he? I have to see him."

"You can't," he said, taking her hands into his. "Rose said that it was the Heart of the Shadow Realm. Somehow, it reacted to you… your emotions."

Keriam sank back onto the bed.

"Rashid is watching him right now," Ryou continued. "Joey and Marik asked me to tell you something when you woke up." He waited until she looked at him. "One is waiting at the pool house; the other is waiting at the gazebo. Whichever direction you choose, you will choose who you want."

Keriam watched the Guardian rise from the bed and leave the room. She looked up at the ceiling; everything inside her mind was swirling about, and she couldn't help smiling a little.

_You guys never change…_ she thought.

Getting up slowly, Keriam walked out of the guestroom and went to the one Yugi and Tea used when they would visit on occasion. Fortunately, neither of them were in the room, and Keriam took the liberty of borrowing one of Tea's silk scarves from the top right small drawer. She grinned lightly, remembering how she and Cheri would tease their Sister about the scarves.

Tonight, the smooth, white material had another use for the Daughter of Ra.

Keriam left the room and quietly snuck down the stairs and out the back door through the kitchen, grateful for her luck of not running into anyone, though she had no doubt that a couple others besides Ryou knew.

It was oddly quiet, except for a couple of the bird-type Duel Monsters making hushed noises as they slept and a few others patrolling the grounds. Keriam looked at the path ahead of her, leading away from the mansion and split into two different directions that were hiding their destinations under the cover of foliage from the estate's massive garden.

She knew which paths led to the two places Ryou had told her, but Keriam was literally going to let her heart lead her. With trembling hands, she place the silk scarf over her eyes, tying in a firm knot but allowing enough slack so that it could be loosened easily. Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind, Keriam started her journey.

Time hardly seemed to pass as she walked and before she knew it, Keriam could feel the warm of the lights from a nearby lamppost. She stopped, waiting patiently. There was a slight movement, and then footsteps towards her. Hands reached behind her head, loosening the knot and pulled away the scarf.

Keriam slowly opened her eyes, and looked into his. She couldn't hold it anymore and broke down, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbed. He held her, stroking her hair as she cried, whispering he loved her.

From the pool house, another pair of eyes watched the couple at the gazebo. When he saw Keriam walking the path with the scarf over her eyes, he was a little confused at first then realized that she didn't her eyes to lead but her heart. She had chosen her path and in doing so, her love. It stung deeply, but he wanted her to be happy. That was what mattered, and he smiled a little.

"You take care of her, Joey," Marik said and headed back to the mansion.

-

Seto sat behind his desk, his elbows resting on the wood and his chin resting on his hands. He had been in that position since the thief left but he couldn't help but worry and wonder. It was true that Meanae did have control over his wife's body, so that to at least mean that Cheri wasn't dead (or so he hoped). But he had failed in protecting her again, how could he stop her from casting the spell to summon Anubis' army?

He sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, tapping the fingers of his hand on the armrest. Maybe he could ask one of the girls to summon his other blue eyed dragons from his deck but thinking about Mokuba he didn't want him anywhere near the battle field.

"I have more money than people have dreamed up and I still couldn't protect my family..." he murmured softly to himself. "Maybe she is better off with Bakura-" Before he could finish his thought he stood up angrily and knocking everything off his desk, letting it crash and break before slamming both his fists on the surface as hard as he could. "No, I am not giving up so easily! I don't care if I die I will get my wife back and protect my family with everything I have!"

"Powerful words."

Seto looked up, finding Shadi standing by the office door.

"Can you fulfill them again, high priest?" the Keeper asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"You're heart is troubled," Shadi approached the desk. Holding out his hand, the Millennium Scales appeared and he set the sacred Item on the polished wood. "Care to weigh the love of you wife against your doubts?"

"I don't have for your stupid games," he snapped angrily.

"This is not a game but when the war begins you must have a clear mind. You must not let your temper get the best of you."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Will you weight your heart then?"

Seto glared at the other man but pulled his chair back and sat down rather stiffly. "Let's get this over with."

The Keeper held out his hand again and a single white feather appeared. "A feather of Ma'at is used to weigh against a person's heart when they are trailed in the underworld." He placed the feather on the scale, waiting quietly as the plate slowly lowered to the desk. "Clear your mind, Seto Kaiba. Release your anger and frustration. Focus only on what is important to you right now."

Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His anger and rage slowly dissipated as images appeared in his mind: Mokuba, Cheri, Rose, Keriam, Wheeler, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Ryou, the Ishtars, Tristen, Devlin, Nan, and his mother and father.

He opened his eyes and looked at the scale. Slowly, the plate with the feather began to rise as the empty plate lowered. They passed each other briefly then went into the opposite directions again. The plates seesawed briefly and grew still, even with each other.

"You have passed," Shadi said quietly, waving his hand over the Millennium Scales, which vanished along with the Feather of Ma'at.

He didn't realize it but Seto slowly released his breath. He rubbed his eyes a bit wearily and looked up at the Keeper. "Let me ask you something, when this is all over what will you do? Where will you go" He didn't know he was asking but he felt compelled to.

"That is for the gods to decide." Shadi turned and left the office.

-

Joey looked out at the garden within the stone walls guarding the Temple of Isis. He knew he was dreaming. After Keriam's tears had slowed, the couple returned to the mansion and to their room. Keriam had fallen asleep in Joey's arms on the bed.

_Why am I not surprised that this evening wouldn't stay as smooth like it was?_ Joey thought ruefully.

"She has chosen you."

Joey turned to his right, facing a figure dressed in dark ragged robes. The voice had been a woman's. "Daughter of Isis" he said.

"Chosen of Ra blessed by Isis," she replied. "The Daughter of Ra has chosen you again."

"I'd be lying if I said I did have my doubts that she would…" Joey hung his head, ashamed.

"It was her decision. Have you wondered why each Daughter has three Guardians?"

"Not a clue."

"When one cannot assist, another will be able to," she explained. "Necrophedious tainted the Daughter of Ra and though she is your beloved, you could not help her this time."

"I noticed," Joey grumbled.

"Do not be angry with your fellow Guardian," the Daughter of Isis wavered. "He was not the only one in love with her in that lifetime."

Joey blinked. "Duke?"

"Three Guardians are chosen for three reasons. One to hold the Book, one to safeguard her life, and one to give her a blood child." She started to fade slightly. "But whoever holds the book cannot be with the Daughter they are bound to. It was easier for those three Guardians to release their passion."

"Hey wait! Tell me more!" But she didn't say anything else. Joey watched as she faded away and felt his body stirring. His eyes opened and he found himself looking down at the woman of his dreams. Being very careful not to disturb her he held her closer and stroked her hair.

_I guess... No matter what Marik is gonna be a part of your life whether I like it or not,_ he thought to himself. _I just have to learn to deal with it then._ "I love you, Ker." Kissing the top of her head he closed his eyes.

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Hello! We were hoping to get this chapter up last night-

Janime: But the assholes I work for at my part-time job fucked up my damn schedule! I was supposed to have Tuesday night off but they changed it to 5pm-10pm, and no one bothered to tell me! My co-worker called me quarter to 6-that's how I found out! (fumes)

Heikou: Talk about your rotten luck.

Janime: Tell me about it.

Heikou: Well I'm sure the readers understand. And I may say again you are the Goddess of Torment! I was actually scared who Keriam was gonna choose!

Janime: So did I, that's why I flipped a coin on it.

Heikou: Seriously?

Janime: Yeah, I deliberately wrote that part leaving whomever Keriam chose obscure, but when I got to who said the line "You take care of her", I stopped. Couldn't type. Grabbed a quarter. Heads-Joey. Tails-Marik. Flipped. Heads.

Heikou: Good. Lotsa love triangles we have in this fic.

Janime: You're not kidding! Poor Tea-she's practically in a love square! Yugi, Yami, and now Thomas!

Heikou: Good thing her heart is set on just Yugi. He's such a sweetie!

Janime: Yeah he's cute but Joey and Marik are sexy!

Heikou: (laughs) Down girl!

Janime: That was a close one with Seto, wasn't it? I was getting nervous.

Heikou: Oh yeah… (big sigh) But he passed! And now Bakura. Isn't it cool how he's playing double agent?

Janime: Not completely. I seriously doubt that he's going to let an opportunity to kill Seto slip away. They didn't like each other in Ancient Egypt.

Heikou: And they still can't stand each other!

Janime: A grudge held for 5,000 years… Man, that's a long time.

Heikou: Too long if you ask me.

Janime: The battle will be coming very soon and so will the fight between Bakura and Seto. hold onto your hats folks, this is gonna be one bumpy ride!

Heikou: You're telling me! I'm co-writing and I'm wondering who's gonna save Cheri!

Janime: That makes two of us!

Heikou: Until next chapter folks!

Janime: And if you'd like to catch the mood of when Keriam picked Joey, listen to "In the Land of Twilight" from .hackSIGN-that was my inspiration.


	33. Hearts' Battle

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirty-Three

Hearts' Battle

"How's Malik?"

Marik looked up at Tea as she walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"No change," he answered quietly, returning his gaze to the coffee table.

Tea could see the pained look in his violet eyes, a look she hadn't seen since Rashid had been struck down on Battle Ship.

"Malik will pull through, I'm sure of it."

"I know... it's just, why did the Heart of the Shadow Realm react to Keriam's emotions? Why not yours?"

"Maybe it's because her father is Amun-Ra."

"Whatever it is I just hope we don't have to fight anything soon."

"We still have to be on guard, you understand," Yami entered the room with Yugi and Thomas. Yugi immediately sat next to Tea, not noticing the slight sad look on Thomas' face.

"I know," Marik answered. He rose from the couch and walked over to the large window. He stared outside for a long while then grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Thomas flinched when he saw the text on the Egyptian's back. _Those are definitely not tattoos…_ he thought.

"Anything, Yami?" Marik asked. "Please tell me you recognize something."

The crimson-eyed young man slowly approached him. He studied the scars, taking his time but he slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Marik sighed heavily and rested his forehead against the glass. "Is there nothing I can do?" he asked softly.

"Perhaps if the Daughter of Isis told us something that could help... but she has not spoken to me in a long time."

"The one she spoke to the most was Kaiba," said Yugi. "Do you think she spoke to every Guardian?"

"Most likely, yes," Yami answered, turning to his hikari, "but if you're including Bakura, who knows."

"Just because he's not here doesn't mean that he's completely gone," Ryou said as he walked into the room. "And don't try telling me otherwise because of what he did to me. You don't know him like I do."

"Then when he does return I'll make sure to kick his ass in private," Marik said coldly.

"Ryou, do you remember what the Daughter of Isis told you the last time you spoke with her?" Tea asked.

He moved to sit on an unoccupied chair, looking down at his hands. "It wasn't exactly the most comforting news..." he said softly.

"What happened?" Thomas asked.

Ryou sighed then looked up. "Despite knowing the future… we can't stop it. She had given her warnings but the future hasn't changed. The path is set."

Marik put his shirt back on before turning to the small group. "She said to me I would be forced to make a decision that would effect both Malik and Keriam."

"Allowing yourself to be trapped in that void with Necrophedious," said Yugi.

"That's what I thought at first," Marik replied. "Somehow I just have the feeling that I have yet to make that decision."

"So what do we do now?" Thomas asked warily.

Yami had no idea what to say but moved to stand before the window. He looked out and felt a sense of deja vu strike him. "When the Black Scorpion comes... we kill him and erase him from history once and for all," he said coolly.

-

Bakura sat alone in his room. No candles were lit as he preferred the darkness but it gave little comfort to him. Soon, he and the other Scorpion members would be summoned and Meanae would call forth the Army of Anubis.

Time was running out.

_I can't let this happen to her,_ Bakura thought, shutting his eyes and leaned back against the wall, slowly drifting off to sleep.

He opened his eyes at the sound of terrified screams. Looking around, the thief realized that he was no longer in his room, but sitting against a large pillar overlooking a village. It was under attack by armed men. Several cages were just on the outskirts of the city-men, women, and children of all ages were being thrown into them.

"No…" Bakura whispered and ran down to the village.

He raced down into the place he had once called him, dodging the people of Kuru Emma and the palace soldiers. Then it changed and he was standing inside a small hut where a woman pulled a dagger across the throats of her two youngest children. She laid their bodies on their sleeping mats and turned to her eldest son, the screams of the people outside echoing within their home.

Bakura shook his head. "Not again…"

"Doboro…" she said quietly.

"Send me to Anubis, mother," he said, "I want to see-"

The door burst open. "More here!" a soldier yelled and laughed. "Well, well," he said as he walked towards Doboro, "don't you look delicious."

The woman, dagger held tightly, charged at the soldier and stabbed him in his arm. "Run, Doboro!" she yelled as the soldier struggled with her.

Her son raced out of the house, avoiding the villagers and soldiers, and he ran out into the night desert.

Bakura dropped to his knees besides the still forms of his brother and sister as his mother was dragged from their home. He reached out, gently stroking his sister's cheek first then his brother's. Their names did not return to him but he could feel their lingering ba. He frowned slightly at his brother's, something about it was very familiar, and then the realization hit the Tomb Robber full force.

"Ryou…"

There was no doubt in his mind-Ryou had been his brother in Kuru Emma.

_ "What was her name?" _

_ "Amane." _

Bakura looked at his sister. If Ryou had been his brother, was it possible that Amane had also been his sister?

He closed his eyes as he heard his mother struggle. When it grew too much to bear, he abruptly stood and pulled out his dagger. "Die!" he yelled as he attacked the soldiers. Part of him was surprised that he could strike at these phantoms of the past but before he could attack the high priest the scenery changed. As the burning village faded, temple walls appeared around him.

"Anubis granted that your siblings to be reborn," a worn feminine voice spoke from behind him.

Bakura whirled and for a moment, was shocked but quickly regained his composure. "Daughter of Isis... forgive me if I don't bow," he said mockingly.

"Even today you still regret not joining them in death," she said.

"Like that would have mattered. So what brings you here?"

She flickered before speaking, "The Daughter of Anubis will die if she calls forth her Father's Army. The Black Scorpion will not care if she lives or dies."

"I've notice," Bakura snapped.

"Do you remember how you saved her last time?"

"What?"

The Daughter of Isis moved closer. "When the Sisters of the Moon were dying, what did you and the other Guardians do?"

Bakura paused. "We… gave them some of our life force."

"You are the only Guardian here with her," she said. "You are the only one that can save her life. However, her soul will still have to be freed."

"So how the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"Call her back."

"Don't you think I tried? I even gave her back her wedding band and she didn't bat an eye!"

She flickered and seemed to be losing the rest of her energy. "You must try... Don't allow her to fall into the Scorpion's hand..."

"In case you haven't realized she's completely under his control!"

"Release her soul..." The woman vanished from sight.

Bakura opened his eyes and opened his eyes quickly. His breathe came in short pants but the effect of the dream was still present. Clutched tightly in his hand was his dagger that he had used to kill the soldiers.

"Release her soul..." he repeated to himself. How the hell was he going to do that? The scorpion tattoo glowed and he lifted his head. The king was summoning them. "Here goes nothing."

-

Rashid sat on the large bed beside his wife and Layla, having moved their daughter to the center of the bed so that both of her parents could keep better watch over her. Malik was asleep in the recliner, and Marik was sleeping on the floor beside him.

The older man yawned; the recent events were catching up to him.

_I can't fall asleep,_ he thought, _not yet._ _Marik still needs some more rest before I wake him up. _

Still the exhaustion pulled at him. Rashid gave in a little, deciding just to close his eyes briefly, and soon fell into a deep slumber.

Malik's eyes opened, revealing the extreme dark purple color. He floated up from the chair and across the room to the door. It opened without a sound, and closed the same way after Malik left the room.

-

Keriam woke from a dreamless sleep. Something felt weird, not as bad when Malik had changed suddenly and just about gave her a coronary, but it was the strangest feeling she ever had. The scary part of it was that it was also familiar.

Looking over at Joey to make sure he was still asleep, Keriam silently got out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe over her pajamas.

She quietly left the room and headed down the hall, trying to figure out why this was familiar though. She looked up when she heard movement her eyes went wide. Malik was floating like a ghost and he was heading straight for her! Part of her wanted to run and wake up Joey but she didn't.

"Malik..." she whispered.

He stopped before her, eyes even with hers. Without saying a word, Malik floated around her and went down the stairs. In a daze, Keriam followed.

They went down to the first sublevel and into the gym. Malik landed silently on his feet as Keriam went to her knees and closed her eyes.

-

Marik jerked awake and then rubbed his eyes. He sat up and looked at the recliner, only to find it empty.

_ Oh no! _

Jumping to his feet, Marik woke Rashid and Ishizu. "Malik's gone!"

Rashid scrambled from the bed and followed Malik out of the room, Ishizu right behind them with Layla in her arms.

The mansion began to shake slightly. Other doors in the hallway opened and a few of the occupants filed out.

"What's going on?" Mina asked as she held onto Duke's hand.

"Malik's missing," said Ishizu as she tried to quiet her daughter's cries.

Joey's eyes widened slightly. "Has anyone seen Keriam?"

They looked at each other for a moment and then raced down the stairs. A bright golden light showed from underneath the door leading to the first sublevel. As Seto quickly opened the door, the light faded as they raced down the steps to the gym.

Keriam was on her knees, her back facing them as the entered. She didn't make any acknowledgement of their presence.

Joey stepped forward, swallowing hard. "Keriam?"

She rose to her feet and turned around, stepping to the side so that Malik was also in view. Keriam now had the same markings, as did Marik. Her eyes were completely a pure, untainted white. His eyes were a dark purple.

"Oh dear gods," Rose placed her hand over her mouth.

"We have awoken," Keriam and Malik spoke at the same time yet their mouths didn't move.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"Silence!" they yelled. "We are blessed. She has suffered greatly many times, and thus she has been chosen to hold the light. His suffering has been taken away, so he has been chosen to hold the darkness."

"What happened to Malik and Keriam?" Marik asked.

"We are the ones you have named, Tomb Keeper."

"Their true powers have awoken," Shadi said as he stepped from the shadows. Looking at them he bowed deeply.

"What powers! Why does Keriam have those markings!" Joey yelled angrily.

Ryou felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he recalled the vision the Daughter showed him several nights ago. "The Heart of the Shadow Realm and the Light of Ra... is this what she meant?" he asked himself softly.

-

The Black Scorpion, his assassins, and the Duel Monsters under his control, stood atop a building not too far away from Kaiba Mansion. He smirked at the red dome that protected the estate and those dwelling inside.

"Meanae," he called and she stepped forward. "Sing, my dear."

Bakura frowned, trying to keep calm as he watched Meanae raise her arms to the sky. Her voice carried the dark, wordless song. The clouds of Shadow Realm swirled and shifted, bolts of lightning dancing among them.

_Now or never,_ Bakura thought. "You wish for her to live?"

"What?" Don Zaloog and the others looked at him.

"Do you want to see Meanae survive this?" Bakura looked at them.

"Of course we do!" Cliff snapped. "What kind of question is that?"

"Then follow my lead." Bakura removed his knife and slit it across his left palm, wincing slightly and let his blood drop to the concrete rooftop. "On there."

The four Scorpions did the same, letting their blood fall on the same spot to mix with Bakura's. The thief knelt down and ran the tip of his dagger through the crimson liquid.

"Our blood spilt, a pact we now make," Bakura whispered. "One-fifth of each of our life force to protect the Daughter of Anubis."

-

Keriam raised her head slightly; the expression on her face alerted everyone.

"She sings," they said.

"Who sings?" Duke asked as he looked around.

Rose though, could hear it and all the color drained from her face. Without another word she raced up to the main level.

"Rose! Damnit," Seto cursed as he went after her. "Rose what's wrong?"

Arcaida stood before the window, clutching his staff in a white-knuckle grip. Rose ran up to stand next to him but she pressed her hands against the glass, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. Neither of them said anything but watched.

The lightning crashed but no rain fell. As the skies grew darker the street that passed before the mansion split in half. The ground shook angrily as the split widen and warriors began pulling themselves up and out. They looked like a cross between a human and animal of some sort but it also looked like a zombie horror movie gone bad. Throwing back their heads they howled and the sound seemed to echo within the mansion.

"The Army of Anubis..." Arcaida whispered.

Even as more soldiers pulled themselves onto the living earth Meanae was losing the rest of her energy. She struggled, her breathe coming in short pants, her vision swirling but it began darkening. All she knew was the sound of a cold laughter as she fell, strong arms catching her and gently setting her upon the ground.

"My army, now is the time for the pharaoh and the gods to bow before me as the true ruler!" the Scorpion King laughed. He looked at his fallen daughter and smirked. "She has served my purpose. Anubis' legacy will die with her as will the Daughters of Osiris and Ra."

"Not today, your majesty!"

The Black Scorpion turned around, frowning at Bakura kneeling beside a small pool of blood. The thief dipped his fingers into it and made small symbols on the concrete.

"Daughter of Anubis," Bakura whispered, "I invoke the pact I and the four Scorpions have made. Rise now, my love, and remember who you are!"

He gasped as a small orb of blue light left his body. Looking up, he watched the part of his life force join with the orbs from the other Scorpions and flew into the young woman's still form.

Bakura quickly ran over to her, gathering her into his arms. He sighed inwardly as her breathing returned to normal. "Cheri," he whispered, "Cheri, wake up, please."

Her eyes flickered and opened slightly. "Bakura…?"

It was Cheri! She was back!

"Just hold on," he whispered, "I'll get you-"

Her body jerked and her eyes clouded over.

"No!" Bakura shouted and sent a dark glare at the Black Scorpion. "Damn you!"

"A valiant effort, thief; but as long as I hold the part that is most loyal to me she will not live unless I deem it," he scoffed.

"Then we'll make you give our princess back!" The Scorpion clan tackled the king but since he was already standing close to the edge they fell to the street and awaiting army below but Bakura was trying to get his love to awaken.

"Cheri please, don't lose yourself to him! Please, I don't want to be alone," he said softly and held her tightly to his chest. "Remember what I said the day you and Kaiba got married? I gave up everything to be with you. Please don't let my efforts be in vain. I love you…"

-

Meanae opened his eyes only to find herself within the Temple of the Scorpion. In the past the grandest room in the palace was dedicated to them, the fiercest warriors of the Scorpion Clan but from what she knew Anubis destroyed the entire city.

"Am I dead then?" she asked herself, slowly moving towards the altar but what she saw laying on stone altar made her blood run cold.

She moved closer until she was standing next to it and looked at the woman laying there. Their features were the same but also different. Hesitantly she reached down and touched the other girl's cheek but the skin was ice cold. Leaning down she listened to her chest and could barely make out the beat of her heart. That's when the glint of a gold ring upon her left hand caught her eyes. She looked at her own hand.

_ "Cheri please, don't lose yourself to him! Please, I don't want to be alone," he said softly and held her tightly to his chest. "Remember what I said the day you and Kaiba got married? I gave up everything to be with you. Please don't let my efforts be in vain. I love you…" _

"Bakura?" That was his voice but he didn't speak her name. She looked at the woman lying there.

Her present life in this world.

Her soul.

Reaching down she traced the iron collar that marred her throat and reached up to touch the golden necklace of Bastet. "He loves you… I wanted to love someone too, I wanted to be loved by someone. But many feared us because we were assassins." She closed her eyes tightly as the tears threaten to escape. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I took your life." Taking out her dagger she opened her hand and slit open her palm. Taking Cheri's hand she did the same and set the dagger down. Clasping the injured hand tightly she felt their blood mingle.

"Anubis… I know I have forsaken you in the past, but allow me to repent for my past sins," she prayed as hard as she could.

_ A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. "There is a way." _

_ Meanae looked at the queen. "How?" _

_ Meskhenet smiled gently at her. "Follow me." _

_ The two walked through the palace corridors and entered a room that was in a section that was hardly ever disturbed. Meskhenet opened a door and they walked inside. Making sure the door was closed, Meskhenet whistled softy. Two women stepped out from the shadows. They were both wearing men's clothing; one had a red scarf around her head, and the other had several cuts on her face and a terrible scar from a burn on her neck. _

_ "This is Nuru," Meskhenet said as the one with the scarf bowed, "and Subira," the scarred one bowed as well. "They have been chosen." _

_ "Chosen?" Meanae managed to ask as her eyes tried to look away from Subira's marred skin. _

_ "Anubis has heard your prayers, Meanae," said Meskhenet. "In your next life, he has chosen you to be his Daughter. Osiris has chosen Nuru, and Ra has chosen Subira." _

_ The Scorpion finally looked at her. "Then… you are a priestess." _

_ "I am the Daughter of Anubis." _

_ Meanae stepped back slightly. "Is this why you came here?" _

_ "To stop the Black Scorpion, yes," Meskhenet answered with a nod. _

_ "And we are here to assist her," Subira spoke; her voice was heavy with bitterness of a long life of abuse. _

_ "What must be done?" Meanae asked. _

_ "I will attempt to assassinate the Black Scorpion," said Nuru. "My ka takes form of a powerful spell caster." _

_ "And then what?" _

_ "You two…" Meskhenet looked directly into Meanae's eyes, "must kill each other. I can save your soul, Meanae. You will be reborn as my daughter-a Daughter of Anubis, a Sister of the Moon." _

_ Meanae stuttered. "B-but… _

_ "A spell has been placed on Nuru's ba and my ba as well," said Subira. "The moment we_ _die, we stay with the current Daughter of the god who has chosen us until she is ready to conceive." _

_ "And then you will be reborn," Meskhenet finished. "Subira and Nuru will be your Sisters in your next life." _

_ "But why me? Why not someone else? Why has Anubis chosen me?" the assassin asked. _

_ "Although the gods did not interfere with our lives, it does not mean they did not care about us," Nuru commented. _

_ "Meanae, the Scorpion King was once a good man but the lust for power has taken over. You have the power to stop his destruction but you cannot do it alone. Will you help us?" Meskhenet asked. _

_ She didn't say anything. She studied the women each in turn, letting their words slowly sink into her mind she wondered if this was the right thing to do. Flashbacks of the last raid came to mind, people crying out in fear as their homes were burnt to the ground. So much blood was split she was afraid that she would never become clean. Yet it wasn't just the soldiers and men, it was the elderly, the women, the children, even family pets that littered the streets. For the first time in a very long time, she felt remorse for the lives lost. Looking at the women she slowly nodded her head. _

_ "I accept but, what about my brothers?" They were her only family left and she feared for their lives. _

_ "I will seal them away," said Meskhenet. "This way they will not go before Anubis in the Underworld for judgment, and your mind can somewhat be at ease of their fate." _

_ Meanae looked at her, and nodded. _

Looking down at her present self, Meanae wiped the tears from her eyes. "If only my memories of that life hadn't been erased… then most of this could have been avoided."

Lost in her past regrets the young woman didn't notice as their joined hands began to glow. Slowly it traveled down their arms and began to spread. Meanae gasped when she noticed and grew afraid but the glow felt comforting and didn't seem to cause her any harm. Closing her eyes she let it go, still keeping a tight grip on her other half's hands.

The iron collar shattered, falling to the ground in pieces. Slowly Cheri's breathe was becoming more stable and her heart began to beat stronger but she was still so weak. She felt a hand clasping hers tightly she forced her eyes to open to mere slits. She was shocked to see the only female assassin there, shedding tears before as quickly as the shock came so did the joy that someone cared. She squeezed her hand back as hard as she could.

Meanae quickly opened her eyes and saw deep brown depths looking back at her in a caring and friendly manner. She just smiled and the glow surrounding them grew so bright it began to spread over the room. The temple walls crumbled, the tapestries tore, and the torches went out but the two women were neither bothered or harmed by this action of events.

"Let our souls become one..." came the whispered plea from their lips and the glow grew so bright they were closed their eyes but never released the other's hand.

-

Bakura nearly jumped out of his skin as a bluish glow surrounded the woman in his arms. It lasted only for a few moments, and then she stirred, eyes blinking open slowly and focused on him.

"Bakura…" she smiled.

The thief looked deep into the eyes that held his. "Cheri…" he whispered. "It is you. Thank the gods." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Cheri wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled back slightly, kissing Bakura. He knew now that this was Cheri. They broke apart at the crashing sound at the bottom of the building, and ran to the edge.

Cliff, Don, Gorg, and Chick were covered in bruises and wounds, while the Black Scorpion was unscathed.

Bakura raised his thumb and forefinger to his lips and whistled loudly. That caught their attention, and their eyes widened at the sight of Cheri.

"Hey, dad," she said, "there's something I've been wanting to say to you ever since mom kicked you out for hitting me." She raised both middle fingers. "Fuck you, old man!"

The king's eyes widened before they narrowed dangerously. "You would betray your own father? You would betray your king? I gave you a home, a purpose in life and this is how you repay me!" he asked angrily.

"Oh that was only the beginning 'cuz I have a helluva lot more to repay you for!" Bringing her hand to her whip she jumped off the edge. Her sight focused solely on her father she let loose her weapon. It caught his arm, tearing the skin and causing dark red blood to fall. Landing with a dancer's grace she made sure to stand between her brothers and her father with Bakura at her side.

"That, is for hurting those I can about!" Snapping the whip as hard as she could the thorns ripped into the arm even deeper. "This is for manipulating our minds for your selfish needs!" Snapping the whip forward it shredded the skin on his chest, leaving bleeding gashes in it's wake. "This is for making me hurt my Sisters!" The whip connected with his face, causing him to yell in pain and back up as blood gushed from the deep gashes. Taking the chance she ran at him and threw all of her weight into the fist that connected sharply with the side of his face. That blow alone was enough to send him flying and actually crash into the crimson barrier. Cheri panted as her fist shook. "And that…is for all the hell you put my entire family through."

The king didn't get right away but when he did his eyes blared like the fires of hell. The warriors cried out in pain as the tattoos glowed brightly, claiming it felt like it was burning that Bakura found himself on his knees. He could feel the poison trying to overtake his mind that without another thought he reached up and brought the blade across the tattoo as deep as he could. It hurt but he had total control of his body and mind. He just wished the others had thought of it.

Cheri glared at him angrily, feeling the pain of the tattoo but the blood of Anubis was battling it out. "Nice try, _father_, but now that Meanae and I have merged souls this 'tattoo' of yours won't work on us," she said with confidence.

"I may not be able to control you… but the same cannot be said for your brothers," he said with a superior smirk.

Cheri turned around, eyes widening when she saw the other Scorpions standing there with blank stares.

_Not good,_ Bakura thought and jumped to his feet. He grabbed Cheri's hand and the two started running

-

Malik took hold of Keriam's right hand with his left. "She has returned," they said. "The Daughter of Anubis has awakened."

"Cheri…" Seto whispered.

"Oh, my baby," Rose exhaled in relief; Arcaida put his arms around her.

"What about Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"The King of Thieves is with her." They looked at Tea. "Be mindful, Daughter of Osiris, though she is free from the Black Scorpion's hold, there is a part of her that he still has in his grasp. This small thread that connects them he can use to bring her back into the darkness, and your consort's vision will become real."

She just swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and Yugi took her hand in his own.

"Then we have to stop him before this happens," Yami said firmly.

"So how are we gonna do this? Do we go out there and attack or lure them into attacking us?" Duke asked.

Keriam and Malik began to glow. The light was so intense everyone shielded their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they were outside. Keriam and Malik stood silently at the bottom of the steps to the front door of Kaiba Mansion. Their clothes had changed. Malik was wearing some kind of white robe, while Keriam wore a black robe. Inscriptions and designs, the color of silver, were on both outfits.

The two looked at each other, and Keriam nodded. Raising her left hand into the air, she began to sing.

The monsters watched as the crimson barrier wavered then fell, leaving the property open for an attack but the monsters that had cleansed from the earlier attack formed the first line of defense. Monsters of each type stood there and as the enemy troops began advancing they charged as well. Both sides met in a fierce and powerful clash.

Mina watched the battle while everyone was still staring at Keriam's and Malik's new robes. "You remember those monsters that got purified a while back? They're fighting against the army."

"Seriously?" Tristen looked out and whistled low. "Wow they sure know how to fight."

"Then I think it's time we call every monster we have in our decks to help with this fight," Tea said as she pulled out her deck.

"Agreed." Seto also pulled out his deck.

Mokuba looked at his older brother, a sad smile crossing his face. He searched through his deck, finding Swords of Revealing Light and tossed it into the air. The luminous blades appeared and started to fall back towards the earth. Mokuba stepped in their path, and the blades went through his chest.

"MOKUBA!" everyone cried out in horror.

As the young boy fell back, he turned into a bright white light and flew into the air. It changed course and went to Seto, enveloping the CEO and hiding him from everyone's sight. When the light faded away, they looked at Seto in shock at the white armor he was now wearing-almost identical to the armor Cheri had done in her painting of her husband.

"Hot damn!" Tristen exclaimed.

"Seto, are you alright? Where's Mokuba?" Rose asked worriedly.

The young man blinked and looked at the armor. "Mokuba..." Part of him wanted to cry but the armor felt comforting. He lightly touched the head on his shoulder and blinked. "He became living armor, " he whispered.

Rose blinked and rested her hand on the breastplate. She almost cried. "Between you two and my baby girl I'm going to have nothing but white hairs soon," she cried but she was happy. She turned to the others. "Mokuba is alive. I don't know how but he can now be considered living armor."

"Say what!" Joey asked and moved before him, poking at the armor. "Huh. You know it does feel kinda like lizard skin. You sure this is gonna work?"

Seto growled and slapped his hand away. "You can play twenty questions later but Tea has the right idea. Everyone with a deck call out every monster regardless of level and attack powers. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Right!" In a flash of light that could be mistaken for a super nova, a large section of the front lawn was filled by pure light. When it died down, all types of Duel Monsters stood ready. Those with wings took to the skies and dove down for a surprise attack, warriors charged right at the army of the dead and those with such powers burrowed deep underground, trapping soldiers in pits and pulling them into the ground. Everyone stayed back, watching from the front door but were not going to back down.

This was their fight and for some of them, they had more to lose than others.

-

"Damnit they're still following!" Bakura cursed as he and Cheri jumped over the fence. The other Scorpions were right behind them.

"Sorry guys! Steel Cage Nightmare!" Throwing the card out the massive metal trap surrounded them, halting their movements but before the two could celebrate the trap was destroyed. "Damn I was hoping it would buy us a little bit of time!"

"Least you tried," the thief gave her a small smile but it was lost as he fell, the ground shaking uncontrollable under his feet.

_ Damn that idiot and his mallet!_ Bakura groaned and managed to stand up despite the vibrations. He pushed Cheri away when she attempted to take his arm. "Get out of here!"

She looked at him. "But-"

"If they catch you, they'll bring you back to him. I'm not going to lose you again to that pathetic excuse for a self-proclaimed king!"

She looked up but tenderly trailed her fingers down his cheek. "Just come back to me," she whispered and dashed off.

He smiled and watched as Cliff and Gorg went after her but that left Chick and Don Zaloog. He grunted as he was lifted to his feet but before he could retaliate he that same mallet plowed into his stomach. All the breath left his lungs and he only stopped when he crash landed into the mansions' outer walls. But just before he could take a shaking breathe the leader of the assassins was crouched before him.

"I still wonder why our princess fell in love with you," he hissed to him and pulled out his short sword. "And the king said he wanted you back alive but it doesn't mean I can hurt you first." Smirking he lashed out, pinning the thief's head back and brought the sharpen tip of the blade down the side of his face deep enough to leave a scar permanently.

-

Ryou cried out in pain and grabbed his face as pain seared down his cheek. He fell heavily to his knees but Tea and Yugi caught him before he completely hit the ground. "Oh gods please, stop it!" he practically screamed.

"Ryou what's wrong? Is it Bakura?" Yugi asked, knowing that he couldn't have gotten hurt and that very strong emotions had a way of passing through even the strongest barriers of their soul rooms.

"They're cutting him…" the Book Keeper choked back a sob.

"Where is he?" Yami demanded.

Shakily moving his left hand away from his face, Ryou pointed to the west side of the mansion. "Just around the back."

"Duke! Mina!" Yami called as he started running to the back of the mansion.

The moment the Scorpions were in sight, Mina loosed her arrows. The four jumped back from Bakura and set themselves to attack. They froze suddenly, and then took off.

"What was that about?" Mina asked, knowing that it wasn't her arrows that scared them.

Yami frowned at their hasty departure, and then turned his attention to Duke, who helped Bakura sit up. "Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Oh just peachy," the thief snorted and looked at the pharaoh, revealing the handiwork Don Zaloog had carved onto the right side of his face.

_ The guard screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor. Everyone in the throne room watched with alerted eyes as the intruder stepped over the prone form. _

_ His anger surged throughout his body, seeing the belongings from his father's tomb in a sack that was slung over this infidel's back. _

_ "How dare you disgrace the tomb of Pharaoh Akunumkanon!" Mahaado shouted. _

_ "Did I?" the bandit laughed and bowed mockingly. "My humblest apologies. I wished to have an audience with the pharaoh and this seemed to be the only to get it." He threw the sack towards the gaggle of priests; the smirk grew wider as the treasure he looted scattered from the bag across the floor. "You can have those back." _

_ "The gods will feed your ba to Ammit!" said Akunadin, even though deep inside he was laughing at the cruel fate of his brother's tomb. _

_ The thief crossed his arms. "If the gods cared, they would have stopped me long before I reached the Valley." _

_ "Blasphemer!" Karim shouted. _

_ "What is your name?" the pharaoh asked calmly, despite that he was gripping the armrests so tight that his hands began to hurt. _

_ "I am Doboro, the King of Thieves." He reached up and pulled off his hood, revealing pale hair and eyes that were a strange shade of purple. "Care to see whose ka is stronger, Pharaoh Atemu?" _

Yami gasped and stepped back.

"Hey Yami, you alright?" Mina asked, lowering her bow at her side.

Bakura continued to look at him, ignoring the pain and blood as he saw the sudden change in his eyes. "Some memories were best forgotten, right pharaoh?" he asked softly.

Duke didn't say anything but helped him up, trying very hard not to puke. "C'mon Rose should be able to heal you or at least stop the bleeding," he told him and helped him back to the front. Mina made to follow but Yami was still frozen where he stood. She slowly went to him and slowly waved her hand over his face.

"Yami? You okay?" she asked.

He blinked, squeezing his eyes shut and looked at her. He slowly nodded. "Yes. But I would like for you to help me look around the property before we go back to the others. There's no telling where the Scorpions are hiding," he said quickly.

-

Cheri ran along the east side property of the Kaiba estate.

_ My estate,_ she growled. _This is my home! _

She made sure her breathing was level as she listened to every sound around her. With Meanae's experience as an assassin she knew what to expect from the others but sometimes it still came as a surprise. Like right now; she quickly skidded to a stop, snapping her whip. It caused the dagger to go flying back but Cliff caught it easily.

"Damnit I seriously don't want to hurt you two!" she told them but they weren't giving her much of a choice. Gorg charged and she jumped into the air, landing behind him she snapped the whip back and summoning all of her strength, managed to actually flick the giant mace out of his hands and far from reach.

Gorg yelled and turned, lifting both his fists up but he only struck earth. Cliff ran swiftly. Leaping over the larger warrior he let loose his two daggers. Of course they were blocked but reaching behind him he pulled out several more and let them all loose. Cheri's eyes widen and she tried blocking them but some managed to get past her whip and nicked the outside of her upper arms and legs. She landed then fell to her knees.

_D-Damnit... he knows how the human body works so... he wasn't trying to hurt me but immobilize me, _she thought to her bitterly but a small chuckle escaped her throat. _Good thing I'm not on the track team or I'd be in trouble. _

All she could do was watch Cliff and Gorg advance on her.

A beam of energy shot past her and sliced the ground between Cheri and the two Scorpions. A load roar above made Cheri look skywards to see Cursed Dragon diving towards Cliff and Gorg.

"Cheri!"

Turning around, Cheri cried out happily as she saw Yami, Kenji, and Mina race towards her. "Yami! Mina!" she tried to get up but the pain in her legs prevented her.

"Cheri!" Yami smiled. "Thanks the gods you're back."

"What he said," Mina hugged her then got a good look. "Good lord!"

"Don't ask how," said Cheri, "just get me out of here!"

Kenji immediately swept the Daughter of Anubis into his arms, and the three ran off, leaving Cursed Dragon to handle Cliff and Gorg.

**Authors' Notes **

Welcome to Heikou and Janime's Egyptology Lesson!

Today's words are "ba" and "ka".

Ba - the non-physically qualities that make up the personality of a human being; the spirit

Ka - a person's life energy

Janime: Some of you may recognize these terms in fan fics and reading spoilers.

Heikou: Who says cartoons aren't educational?

Janime: Depends on what kinda you watch.

Heikou: I love all cartoons! Especially Adult Swim or anything with drool worthy cute guys with that bad boy attitude

Janime: You have a one tracked mind.

Heikou: least I don't fall in love with every blonde guy I see on TV.

Janime:p

Heikou:p

Janime: Anyway, to give credit where it's do, go to w-w-w DOT philae DOT nu SLASH akhet SLASH KaBa DOT html

Heikou: Nice way to get around the deletion.

Janime: Thanks. It's a very interesting page. The theory is that the soul has five parts.

Heikou: Five!

Janime: Yup. Ba (personality), ka (life energy), ahk (connects the ba and ka), ren (name), shwt (shadow).

Heikou: Shadow, huh? I wonder if Kazuki Takahashi found this page…

Janime: You never know. And now back to the fic.

Heikou: Yes, little Mokuba has sacrificed himself to help his big brother. (sniffs)

Janime: And Cheri's back! Yay!

Heikou: You know part of me did want to kill you but how would this story get finished?

Janime: Hey what better way to help protect his brother?

Heikou: Yeah Yeah... And Just because Cheri is back doesn't necessarily mean she's out in the clear just yet.

Janime: Even with Lord Zork the Dorky Spork gone we still have the Scorpion King to worry about.

Heikou: We couldn't describe a duel but they get so boring when reading.

Janime: That's all for today folks! Happy Valentine's Day!

Heikou: Lots of love to everyone!


	34. Rewards and Punishment

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirty-Four

Rewards and Punishment

"Sire, the traitor and princess managed to escape from our grasps," Zaloog explained.

"So I see. No matter, Bakura can be dealt with later but as for Meanae…" the king allowed a smirk to cross his face, "she has not completely escaped my grasp. Soon the gods will feel eternal torment as their precious daughters die." Taking a moment to laugh he commanded his army to continue the assault. "Go my Scorpions and kill any and all that stand in our way!"

-

"Cheri!"

"Mom!"

Rose was in tears when Kenji, Yami, and Mina arrived with her daughter. She embraced Cheri as tight as she could. Smiling her thanks at the trio she rested her hands over the shallow cuts on her upper arms. It was quick as they sealed over she did the same to her legs and helped her to stand. "How do you feel?"

"Like I woke up from one of the worse nightmares of my life," she said. _But not all of it was that bad._

Seto wasted no time in going to his wife and kissing her hard and deep. He felt so happy to have her back in his arms he never wanted to let go. When they pulled back he held her face in both his hands, looking deep into her eyes. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered.

Cheri smiled and covered his hands with her own. "I'm back and I'm never leaving your side," she whispered back.

Bakura felt his heart breaking he turned away from the mushy scene. Was it actually worth it to lose the woman of his life twice? Sure it was great to have Cheri back but he wished just once she would look at him with those same loving eyes. He yelped when he felt a hand touch his raw wounds.

"Ow hey! I still have feeling in that part of my face!" he snapped.

"And here I thought you lost your voice," Arcaida smirked.

"You're lucky Rose likes you," he hissed.

"Bakura please," Ryou said from his side. "Face me." With a damn cloth he wiped away the rest of the blood that was still running from the wounds. "I'm still surprised he didn't take out your eye," he admitted softly.

"Because he thought that by ruining my good looks she wouldn't love me any more." It stung but he kept quiet under the gentle touch. "I'm just glad she's back."

Ryou didn't say anything but he knew he was still hurting.

"Okay sorry for running off like that but motherly instincts just kicked in," Rose laughed softly and knelt before the King of Thieves. Sighing deeply she reached up and gently rested her hand against his cheek. Concentrating she began to heal the wounds and stitch the skin together. "This guy knew what he was doing, I'm sorry but you're going to have scars no matter what I do."

"Figures. So much for my good looks," he smirked.

Rose looked deep into his eyes before turning to Ryou and Arcaida. "Could you two leave us alone for a bit?" she asked them. They looked at her but she wanted to talk with Bakura in private so they left. She was silent for a while as she continued to heal him. "So, you love my daughter as much as Seto if not more." It was a statement instead of a question.

"So what if I do?"

"She'll need you."

Bakura just snorted. "She has her husband," that word left a bad taste in his mouth, "why in hell would she still need me?"

"Manuel can still take control of Cheri," said Rose. "Do you want to see that happen?"

"No... I don't. So what do you I suggest I do?"

"Continue to be there for her." The glow faded away and she wiped her hand and his face clean of any blood. "Everything that's going on is still hard to grasp, but as I've told Cheri everything happens for a reason whether we understand it or not."

"I'm starting to believe that." He reached up and felt the thick scarring that now graced his right cheek. "There goes my good looks."

"Vanity will get you no where." Smiling at him she got up and left him to his thoughts. She headed inside and found her daughter and son-in-law in the doorway that led into the living room. She smiled at them. "I just came up to make sure you two were doing okay."

"I'm fine, mom. I'm really glad to be back with my family," Cheri smiled.

"You're not the only one," Arcaida said as he put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

Cheri's eyes widened and she pointed to her mother and the Dark Magician. "Should I ask now for you to tell me everything later?"

"Don't worry, I'll will."

"Rose!" Arcaida hissed.

"Not everything," she whispered back.

"You're right there, Mokuba," said Cheri.

"I agree," Seto grumbled.

"Mokuba?" the couple looked at them and then at the armor Seto was wearing.

"You two heard him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. You mean you can't?" They shook their heads. "That's weird."

"I still can't get over how reckless he was," Seto sighed as he rested his hand on the dragon's head. "But as long as he's safe I have no reason to complain."

"More like he's the one protecting you," the mage smirked.

"Cheri, I know you don't want to hear this but, Manuel isn't going to give up so easily," Rose said with some concern.

"I know mom. But I'm not giving in without a fight. I honestly thought he had changed, that he cared about me... but he was just using me and I can never forgive him for that." She tried not to let it show but it still hurt how she was used then discarded like a toy. "I'm starting to wonder if he really cared about us in the first place."

-

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh looked at his hikari for a moment before nodding. "I'll be alright," he said, "my mind is just…"

The Puzzle bearer looked at him for a moment before an eerie sound, like shattering glass screamed across the lawn. Looking up, they saw the rest of Tea's barrier crumble and vanish.

"He has arrived," Keriam and Malik said.

Both sides of the fighting stopped, pulling back to their respectful sides when the barrier fell but now they watched as the gang's true enemy stepped forward. Cheri looked out and she quickly covered the gasp that escaped. He was just as she drew him back in Egypt but more sinister and evil looking. He held no weapons visible and the Scorpion Clan stood at his sides.

"Did you honestly think your barriers could stop me?" he asked them. "I have been waiting a very long time to extract my revenge and I will not be denied."

Yami frowned as he stepped forward. "Black Scorpion King... You were exiled by the gods themselves for your actions. What makes you think we'll let you win this fight so easily?" he asked him loudly.

He laughed and stepped forward. "My daughter."

"You gave up your rights on her years ago!" Rose yelled at him.

"As long as the blood of the scorpion runs in her veins I have every right to do as I please. It was her blood that freed my from my prison, and it will be by her hands that will have the gods reeling in eternal pain." Smirking he lifted his hand, palm facing up and slowly began to close it into a tight fist. Cheri didn't realize it but slowly the scorpion tattoo upon her own arm began to grow darker as her eyes became glassy. No one noticed as her hand reached behind her back, pulled a small blade from her belt free but they did turn when they heard a piercing screen as the weapon found its mark.

"ISHIZU!" Marik screamed. He watched in horror as his sister slumped forward into Rashid's arms, the knife in the middle of her back, and then she collapsed to the ground.

Rashid had managed to take Layla into his arms as his wife fell, and now all he could do was look at his wife's lifeless body before him. The ground beneath his feet began to crack. He knelt beside Ishizu, shifting his daughter to hold her in the crook of one arm as he gathered his wife to him with the other.

Marik started to run to them as the dust flew around the small family but three people held him back. "Let go of me!" he screamed.

"They're gone!" Joey yelled.

"NO!"

"Getting yourself killed won't bring them back!" Duke shouted at the hysterical Egyptian.

"Marik!" Yami grabbed his hair, forcing the platinum blonde to look at him. "They're gone. Let it go."

The king laughed at their struggles, pleased with it. Motioning to the other Scorpions he waved his arm forward. "Make them all suffer as I have," he ordered.

"Shit, Marik you can grieve later but move so you can continue living!" Bakura yelled as he shoved him out of the way. Where he stood a dagger was in its place. Taking his own dagger into hand the former King of Thieves met the leader of the assassins head on.

Together Gorg and Chick warped the very earth, causing it to shake and rumble beneath their feet but it also cracked under the impact. Arcaida and Kenji threw up a barrier which halted the attacks but they couldn't hold it forever. "I'll try to draw them away!" the crimson mage said as he took to the air. Leveling an attack at the largest of the Scorpions he was now trying to draw him further away from the group.

Tea sent several of the jackal-like creatures from the Army of Anubis over the fence. She quickly turned at the sound of footsteps to her right, and swallowed hard. "Cheri…"

The other girl had no reaction to her name.

"Cheri, please, I don't want to fight you." Tea reached out to her Sister.

Malik and Keriam appeared, floating in the sky above them. "It begins," they said and Malik held up a Trap Card. "Pyramid of Light."

Tea shielded her eyes from the bright flash, and when she recovered, the Daughter of Osiris watched as a crystal pyramid enclosed around her and Cheri, blocking them from the rest of the battle.

"No! No please don't do this!" she begged, hitting the side of the pyramid but she had no choice. The dagger that was aimed for his head scratched the side, causing sparks to fly but still the possessed girl tried attacking her. Tea couldn't bring herself to hurt her sister even in this condition but that didn't mean she could let her do this. "Dark magic attack!"

The blast of magic hit the assassin in the chest, pushing her back to hit the opposite side of the prison she slid to the ground. The front of her clothes were burnt and her scarf was singed. She didn't appear to be conscious.

The young spellcaster was hesitant, worried that she had killed her sister and best friend she moved closer until she was kneeling before her. Setting her specter down she reached out to lightly touch her shoulder. "Cheri?" She fell back with a cry as the blade drew blood on her upper arm.

-

Gone. They were gone.

Marik stared at the crater, silent tears running down his face. He barely registered the voices talking around him.

Thomas walked over to the hole and looked down into the depths of the horrid grave. He started to move back when something golden sparkled on the other side of the crater caught his eye.

"Maude," he said, pointing across.

The Witch held out her hand and the object floated to them. Thomas caught it, eyes widening. "Ishizu wore this," he whispered.

"The Millennium Necklace," she said softly. "It has the power to foresee the future."

"Does that mean she knew what was gonna happen? Why didn't she move out of the way?"

"Even with the future seen it cannot be changed."

"Then what's the use of knowing what's gonna happen?"

Sampson looked over his shoulder. "Perhaps it is time for another pair of eyes to see," said the tiger.

Thomas looked towards the small group. He quickly ran over to them, and held out the ancient relic to Marik. For a moment, Marik was tempted to smack the redhead's hand away. That thing he had caused nothing but trouble since the day it and the other six were created.

"I think... your sister wanted you to have it..." he said softly, still holding it out. "You know more about these things than I do... and you can protect everyone else better."

The blonde looked at him, wanting to tell him what hell the world went through because of the damn item but not all of his family was gone. He took the necklace into his hand and with slightly trembling fingers, placed it around his neck. Taking a deep breathe he wiped the tears away. "I don't care what I have to do but I will bring them back," he said sternly.

The other duelist wanted to protest saying nothing could bring them back but he just nodded his head. "Let's show this king that we're no push-overs."

"The hell!" Bakura shouted. "Cheri!"

Everyone looked at the Pyramid of Light, eyes widening at Cheri and Tea fighting. Yugi and Seto were pounding on the glass-like surface; Seto even using the powers of the White Dragon but to no avail. Keriam and Malik just looked on.

"Oh shit…" Duke said.

"Tea!" Thomas shouted; everyone ran towards the Pyramid.

Hear me now, thief.-

Bakura stopped short. -How did you…-

Get rid of the priest,- the Black Scorpion continued, -and maybe I'll consider sparing your miserable life.-

And Cheri?- Bakura asked.

Do what you want with her; she served my purpose.-

Bakura looked at Seto, then back at Cheri. Gritting his teeth he said a prayer of forgiveness he tackled the priest to the ground.

"Get the hell off!" the former High Priest yelled, punching him in the jaw. "What is your problem!"

"You're my problem! Once and for all I'm going to get what I want and you are not going to stop me!" Pulling out his dagger he charged at him and soon the two were engaged in a fight to the death.

"Bakura! Seto!" Yami was about to run over and stop them but a sudden cry from his light made him stop.

It hurt. Whatever the pain in her chest was, it hurt beyond anything she ever imagined.

"Cheri…?"

The Daughter of Anubis opened her eyes, staring at the blade that was now pierced through her chest, while her own dagger was embedded in her Sister's. Cheri looked at her right arm, and the scorpion image faded away.

Tears ran from her eyes as she looked at the Daughter of Osiris. "I'm sorry, Tea…"

"Me too…" Tea smiled at her Sister.

Their hands released their weapons and both fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yugi screamed.

The Pyramid of Light shattered. Shoving Bakura away, Seto raced towards his wife as Yugi went to Tea, both men cradling their loves in their arms.

Keriam and Malik floated to the ground. Tears split over Keriam's cheeks despite her emotionless expression.

Ryou looked at them, remembering the vision the Daughter of Isis showed him. "Keriam, Malik," he whispered.

Joey and Marik looked towards them. The last Sister of the Moon's tears then became small rivulets of blood.

"Oh no," Joey said. "Keriam!" He ran towards her with Marik right next to him.

"Come on!" Ryou shouted at Duke and Thomas, and they followed.

Tristen looked up from where he was kneeling next to Yugi and Tea. Something moved just inside his line of vision atop the mansion, and it was preparing to jump down on the two Guardians.

"JOEY! MARIK! LOOK OUT!"

His warning came too late. Nightmare Scorpion landed in the two boys' path. Before the blondes could react, the insect Duel Monster sent two of its tails through Joey and Marik upper bodies.

Blood spurted from their mouths as they reflexively grabbed the tails impaling them. Nightmare Scorpion pulled its tails out so fast, its victims jerked off the ground before collapsing, and the Duel Monster ran off.

Yami, Ryou, Duke, and Thomas raced over to them.

"Oh gods!" Ryou cried.

"Hang on!" Duke searched through his quickly, trying to find a Healing Card.

Joey's grip on the Dice Master's vest lessened and his hand fell to the ground.

"Ph… pharaoh…" Marik rasped out. He pulled the Millennium Necklace off and dropped it before Yami. "Sa… ave… th… them…" The Egyptian's eyes closed and he was still.

"Joey… Marik…" Thomas whispered.

Serenity burst into tears. "Big Brother!" she cried as she and Mina ran over. The younger Wheeler dropped beside her older sibling; heart-wrenching sobs erupted from her as she clung to Joey.

"Marik..." For once since last he remembered the former pharaoh felt completely helpless and utterly lost.

Bakura stayed where he stood, the voices all running together in his head. He used me and I fell for it... he thought to himself bitterly. The sound of Rose crying for her lost child made him feel the more guiltier.

The Scorpion King laughed as he walked up the sidewalk. The Nightmare Scorpion chittered as it scuttled towards him then followed as an obedient pet. "Very well, Thief! Since my daughter had already outlived her usefulness she is yours. Now that the gods are so weak with their grief all that is left to do is take care of you meddling fools." Smirking the medallion around his neck glowed and covered his body.

Through the tears the grieving duelists and monsters watched as his body grew larger but his skin also began to split open to reveal gleaming black scales. He fell as his lower body began changing as from his hands two massively huge pinchers formed. Laughing he pushed himself up and revealed that his body was that of a massive scorpion with a large tail. The pinchers clicked as he moved towards them, fangs peeking from his mouth. "I shall devour you all, starting with you... pharaoh."

Yami glared at the creature.

"But before that," he snapped his claw.

Bakura grunted at the pain in his upper right arm. The scorpion tattoo came to life, ripping its way out from under the skin. The tail rose up, aiming to kill its host.

A bolt of white lightning shot out and hit the scorpion, sending the charred creature across the lawn. Bakura grabbed his singed arm and looked at Kaiba.

"If anyone is going to kill you thief," he said, "it will be me!" Seto looked over at the remaining members of the Scorpion Clan, now released from their king's magic.

"Is this what you fought for?" he demanded, gathering Cheri more securely into his arms and stood up. "Is this worth serving a madman!"

"Madman, am I?" the Black Scorpion asked with a chuckle. "We'll see how you react when the gods betray you!"

"Meanae…" Cliff stared at his sister then spun to the king. "We all served you faithfully and without question! How could you do this to her!"

The Black Scorpion narrowed his eyes. "Who do you think was the one who betrayed me to Anubis? Meanae cast her lot in with that treacherous bitch that I married! "

"Meskhenet," said Rose. "Don't you ever speak of her like that!"

"So, you remember your sister."

"I remember she went willingly because Anubis asked her to go. I pleaded with her not to go but she said she had to go. You were once a great warrior but all that power went to your head! You killed innocents lives, people who shouldn't have died filled the Judgment Hall the gods couldn't stand for it." She closed her eyes tightly as bitter tears rolled down her face. "When I met you I knew, I knew that was something familiar about you but it wasn't until much later I realized why. I thought you had changed… but you'll never change. You're nothing but a backstabbing traitor who should have stayed dead!"

The giant scorpion snarled and faster than anyone could see, ran at her, his pinchers holding her up by the throat in the air.

"Rose!" Arcaida yelled.

"Such a pity you were reborn as such a weak mortal. They have such short lives and are so easy to kill," he said quietly, the pinchers tightening around her throat, causing a ring of blood to form. "A pity you won't see me rise as the king of mortals and gods."

The healer struggled but it was no use so she spat in his face. "I would sooner die then bow down to you," she said angrily.

"Then give Meskhenet my regards!"

Rose's eyes widen as the claws closed tightly around her neck, feeling pain she closed her eyes and kicked him as hard. Luck or not her heel smashed his nose in, breaking it which caused him to drop her. It was quiet funny but the king didn't find it amusing. With a shout of anger his tail lifted up, the tip poised it came down as fast as lightly heading straight for her heart…

… and broke through the armor, piercing through skin and bone. Arcaida didn't utter a cry even as the tail was removed but gasped for air. His staff lay beside them and his hat had fallen off but still, despite the pain he was feeling he managed to look at the woman he loved.

Rose could feel more tears falling but she didn't care. "Why did you… Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Heh… they say, people do crazy things… when they're in love…" he answered and his eyes close, his body going limp.

"No… No!" the nurse scream as she held him as tight as she could, wrapping her wings around him as well. "I won't let you die on me!" she sobbed as she struggled to keep his heart beating, trying to keep him alive.

-

Cheri knew she was dead. Her heart had ceased to beat and her skin was cold. But she wasn't afraid. She deserved to die. She had taken so many lives, even her own Sister she shouldn't be allowed to live. Hugging her knees to her chest she cried over the lives she had taken.

"I'm sorry… I'm so damn sorry… why couldn't I fight him? Why did I let him use me like a damn puppet?" she asked herself.

"Cheri?"

She looked up at the speaker. "Tea!" Jumping to her feet, she ran to her Sister and they hugged each other.

"Where are we?" the blue-eyed girl asked, looking at their surroundings.

The walls and pillars resembled the temples of Ancient Egypt. The torches were lit, but the flames were blue and purple.

"I think we're in the Hall of Judgment…" Cheri said.

"We are?" Tea looked around and remembered the painting she saw at the museum once. "This place is creepier in real life than in the painting."

"I'm sorry for dragging you here..." the brown-eyed girl said. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's okay. I knew it was coming and I was scared but it wasn't your fault. Everything will be okay."

"I wish I could believe that..."

"Do not lose faith, my Daughters."

"Mother Isis!" the girls exclaimed as the goddess stepped out from the shadows; both girls bowed.

"Forgive me, Mother," said Cheri.

Isis gently placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You hold no blame. Come, there is something you must see."

The two Sisters followed Isis into another room. In the center was a large swirling mist; which grew denser and then revealed the events happening at the Kaiba estate.

Cheri shook her head. "Oh no…"

"Keriam…" Tea whispered.

The sound of a heartbeat echoed across the lawn. Ryou looked up from Joey and Marik's bodies. He saw Keriam on her knees hugging Malik tightly. Tears of blood steamed down both their faces and a light pulsed from both in time with the heartbeat.

Ryou quickly jumped to his feet and raced towards them.

He had to get to them.

He had to.

Suddenly a light so pure and brighter than the sun enveloped Keriam and Malik. The orb then shot upwards high above the mansion. Everyone still on the ground, save the Black Scorpion, shielded their eyes.

The Black Scorpion started to laugh. "At last! The Heart of Amun-Ra is whole again!"

"What did he just say!" Tea yelped.

"The Heart of Amun-Ra…" Cheri repeated.

"When Set killed Osiris," Isis began, "Ra was stricken with grief that he resigned to the heavens, and left the mortals to their own fate. After Horus and I resurrected Osiris, Ra then rejoiced. However, the anguish he felt when Osiris died would not leave him so he split his heart in two. The half that held his joy and peace was given to his Daughter so that it would be protected."

"'She who has suffered'," said Tea. "And the half that held Ra's grief…"

"Became the Heart of the Shadow Realm," Cheri finished.

"Yes. The Keeper of the Book of Dead was told what would happen but it is too late," the goddess said sadly.

"What can we do to save them?" Tea asked. "We can't lose them."

"Please Mother Isis, I'll do anything but I can't bear to see any more lives be lost because of him," Cheri pleaded.

"I'm afraid that you cannot do anything here," the goddess smiled sadly. "It is now up to the one you and your Sisters had chosen."

Cheri blinked. "What?"

"Who are you talking about?" Tea asked.

"You believe he is your Guardian," Isis looked at her, "but you had prophesized about him. In truth, you each gave a young child a piece of your souls so that he could command the three Egyptian Gods."

Cheri and Tea quickly turned back to the mist. "Yami!"

-

Ryou skidded on his knees over to Rose and Arcaida. With the healing card already in his hand, the Book Keeper used it on the Dark Magician.

Rose watched as the skin came together, little by little when it healed all that was left was the punctured hole in his armor. for a moment nothing happened but he stirred and opened his eyes. with their help Arcaida sat up and looked at them with uncertainly.

"You two saved me? Why?" he asked.

"Because you're our friend," the Keeper told him.

"And I love you," Rose said with a smile. "I don't want to lose you..."

"How touching," the Black Scorpion sneered. "Too bad you won't live to see how long it will last, nor the world in which I shall create. The Heart of Ra is mine!" A card appeared in his claw. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" he shouted, holding it above his head. "With this, all the powers of Ra will be mine!"

The card flashed, and a blue ring with an odd shaped six-pointed star surrounded the Heart of Ra. It started to shrink, closing around the bright orb. But just as the inner ring of the seal reached the heart, it stopped, and then exploded.

"No!" the deformed man shouted in disbelief. _It's impossible! The Seal of Orichalcos has the power to contain whatever it captures! _

"You're a fool, Manuel," Rose said; her ex-husband glared at her. "Did you honestly believe that Ra would create something that would imprison himself or his children?"

"Silence!" he aimed to hit her with his arm but rose took to the sky and Arcaida, making sure he had a firm grip on Ryou, quickly jumped to the side. "I will have Ra's powers!"

"No you will not!" Yami roared as loud as he could. A wind began to pick up, ruffling everyone's clothing wildly and the sennen eye of the millennium items appeared on his brow. "I gave up my life to protect the world from your kind of evil and I would do so again. The gods stripped your of everything, you are nothing. So help me we will beat you and make sure you stay dead once and for all!"

The giant scorpion looked at him and laughed. "You think you can defeat me? You, a pharaoh with no memory! You don't even know your true name and you call me nothing?" His lips pulled back into a feral grin as his tail lifted up and headed straight for his heart. "Rest in peace, Nameless Pharaoh!"

"My name is Atemu," Yami said with deadly calm.

Cliff jumped and grabbed the Scorpion's tail, causing the poisoned end to miss its target. Chick and Gorg ran in, pummeling their former king.

"Now they're helping us?" Thomas asked sarcastically. "Their timing sucks."

"Look at their tattoos," said Duke. "They cut them."

"The Black Scorpion no longer has control over them," Bakura said.

Yami quickly faced Thomas and grabbed the redhead's arm. "Swear to me, no matter what, you will protect Tea."

Thomas blinked. "What are you-"

"Swear it!"

Confused, Thomas nodded. "I swear it."

Yami released him and pulled out the Curse of Dragon Card. The golden beast appeared, and the Pharaoh climbed on its back. "Fly!"

With a loud screech, Curse of Dragon took to the sky, flying up towards the Heart of Amun-Ra.

Yami!-

Forgive me, aibou. I must do this. I'm the only one who can.-

Yugi stammered, -But… but… we need you!-

Yami blocked off the link with Yugi just as Curse of Dragon flew above the Heart, circling slowly. Standing on the Dragon's back, Yami took a deep breath and jumped, falling towards the Heart of Amun-Ra.

-

"Holy Osiris…" Tea whispered as Yami disappeared into the light.

"Be careful, that's your Father's name," said Cheri as she also watched with wide eyes.

"And what would you be saying?"

"Words that would make Bakura blush."

-

Warmth. Solitude. No pain.

No feeling.

Yami looked around, his eyes finally landing on something crystal-shaped and growing brightly. He moved towards it when the emotions reached him.

"I know you two are upset," he said, "so am I."

Wanting to be left alone. So easy.

"Yes, it does seem the easy way. But the easy way is not always the best. You know this."

Frustration. Leave.

"No."

Anger.

"You can get mad at me all you want. I am not leaving without both of you."

Why care.

"Because you're my friends. You mean so much to me, just as the others do. Not all is lost."

Joey.

Marik.

"You have the power of the highest god inside yourselves."

Hope.

"Never lose that." Yami held out his hands. "There is always hope."

Two hands, a woman's and a child's, reached out from the crystal of light.

He reached out and took them both in his own, holding them tightly. Pulling gently he pulled out a young boy around 12 years old and a young woman. Lavender and greens eyes looked into his crimson gaze he smiled and pulled them into an almost lovingly embrace. They hesitated but soon returned the embrace, clinging to him tightly.

"I'm scared," Malik whispered.

"So am I but we can do this, together," Yami said.

"But Joey and Marik... they're gone..." Keriam said softly.

"We'll find a way to bring them and everyone else back." He looked at them and smiled. "Let's go back. No matter what we will always be there for you and always will."

Malik looked at him. "You're not coming with us, are you?"

Yami closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, my time is over now. I remember my name… Atemu. I had to save you two… before I go." As he finished speaking, the pharaoh's hands became translucent and intangible.

"Yami…" Keriam whispered. "Pharaoh Atemu."

"I believe in you," he said and vanished.

-

The Heart of Amun-Ra flashed, temporarily blinding everyone. As the light faded to somewhat bearable, Keriam floated to the ground with Malik in her arms. Though they still had the markings on their skin, the two were no longer wearing the strange robes; instead, Keriam was as the Wingweaver and Malik was in his regular clothes.

Keriam walked over to Joey and Marik. She and Malik looked at them briefly, and held out their hands. Duke, Thomas, and Ryou moved away as a golden surrounded the two deceased boys. They watched as their death wounds healed and the blood disappeared. Then slowly, Joey and Marik opened their eyes.

"Dude, are we alive?" Joey asked, eyes darting around.

Marik put his hand where the stinger had gone through his chest. "If we're not, this is a very odd afterlife."

Keriam turned and walked towards Tea and Cheri.

-

"Whoa…" Cheri whistled.

"You're not kidding," said Tea.

"It is time for you to go back," said Isis.

"Mother Isis," Tea looked at the goddess, "is there a way for us to fix what has been done?"

"The same way you protected Egypt."

"But we died then."

"I guess this means there's no other way," said Cheri.

"We'll give it our all," Tea said softly.

Isis smiled and embraced her daughters tightly. "I love you all so much as do your fathers," she told them and stepped back as they began to face from her sight

-

Keriam pulled out a card from her deck and held it up. "Monster Reborn!" she called out. The card glowed a soft blue color and seemed to rain down upon the fallen girls. When the glow faded nothing happened but their chests began to rise and fall. Seto and Yugi watched as their eyes opened and they sat up.

"I never want to go through that again," Cheri said as Seto helped her to her feet.

"Same here," Tea added as she stood.

Keriam smiled and opened her mouth to say something but the sound of something heavy hitting the ground drew their attention to the fight. Gorg was prying himself from the fence surrounding the property as Chick sailed through the air. Cliff was holding on good and strong but it didn't last as a sudden lurch send him flying into Don Zaloog.

"No! You all will pay for this!" he roared and went to attack the nearest person-Mina and her Watapon, Sugar. Her arrows were no match for his armor-like skin but he stopped and turned to his daughter.

"This ends today, _daddy_," she said bitterly. Touching the tattoo is began to glow and spread to every part of her body. Everyone watched as she doubled over but stared in alarm when a tail erupted from the base of her spine. A scorpion tail.

"Cheri!" Seto and Bakura yelled and made to run to her but stopped when she told them to stop.

"I have to do this, on my own!" she said, gritting her teeth together. Her body grew, swelling in some part that with a kind of howling scream fell from her lips. At once her entire uniform turned to shreds and her body went into a serious transformation, the winds from earlier picking up and blinding everyone for a moment but when it died down they were met with a terrible sight.

Cheri hissed for breathe as she stood straight, looking just like the Black Scorpion King if slightly smaller. She was lightly covered in blood from where her skin had been ripped but she was alive. Her uniform lay in shreds on he ground but she still wore the Necklace of Bastet around her neck but her eyes were outlined in thick kohl. Looking at her father she snarled like an enraged animal.

_What's this? Her eyes, they aren't human!_ he thought to himself. _Those are the eyes of a jackal… those are the eyes of Anubis! _

"You have outlived the prime of your life… the scales have been over tipped…" the scorpion girl hissed as she took deep breaths. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let the blood of a scorpion mix with the blood of a god and goddess!" With unknown speed she lunged at the king. Her claws drew a blood gash across his chest as her tail aimed for his head but only managed to graze his cheek when he jumped to the side.

Everyone watched as father and daughter battled. Both delivering hits to the other, until the Black Scorpion went to strike Cheri; she dodged and her tail went through his chest. An unearthly howl bellowed across the grounds even as Cheri removed her tail and he crashed to the lawn.

"Now you know what Joey and Marik felt!" she hissed. "You called me your daughter, you said you loved me. What you did love was the power I held for your petty needs." As Cheri spoke, her body started to revert back to her human self and the outfit of Performance of Sword appeared on her.

A blackish mist left her body; rising up it took shape of a scorpion and then dissipated.

"The part of me that was your daughter is gone. I am no longer a Scorpion."

Shadi walked up besides Cheri and gave her the Millennium Scales.

Taking the item from the former keeper she held it out. The scales began to glow even as Shadi dropped a feather into one of the plates. It didn't take long as the empty plate fell almost immediately done. "You are found guilty for your past sins against the gods, your former kingdom, and the gods. This time you won't escape," Cheri said coldly. "You had a second chance at life but you wasted it on revenge." As she spoke a crack appeared behind him, growing wider to let a dark shadow crawl out.

"You think you can stop me!" he roared and made to attack them but something held him back. Turning his eyes widen. "I-It can't be!"

Ammit growled, tightening his jaws over the scorpion tail he began to pull, dragging the cursed king back into the crack in the earth. Of course Manuel struggled, trying to break free but the half lion, half crocodile creature held on strong. He tried to kill it with his pinchers but it only angered the guardian beast. The deeper it bit the more blackish-red blood fell and coated the ground.

The female warrior took a deep breathe and stepped towards him, holding the scales tightly. "There's a saying I never understood until now, 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me.' See you in hell," she said coldly.

He growled staring at her angrily. "You won, but I can still have my revenge on Anubis by dragging you to hell with me!" Reaching out with his claw he grabbed her by the throat like he did to Rose. The bladed cuff served it from his arm in a swift move but he grabbed her wrist with his other pincher. At that moment Ammit jumped into the crack in the earth, dragging the scorpion with him who dragged Cheri as well.

"NNOOOO!" came the collected scream. The scales hit the ground with a clink and the ground came together as if it had never been split open. All that reminded was the turned up dirt and twitching claw. The Army of the Dead howled and turned into ashes that blew away in the wind. The crack where they came from also came together as one.

**Authors' Notes: **

Heikou: Bye bye daddy! (waves happily)

Janime: Have I mentioned how crazy you are?

Heikou: Hey I'm not the one that killed the hottie pharaoh!

Janime: He was already dead.

Heikou: (blinks) Well you know what I mean >

Janime: I will confess that I am a sadistic author.

Marik: Yes, you are! I thought you loved us!

Janime: Of course I love you guys.

Joey: You killed us both!

Janime: I brought you back to life, didn't I?

Heikou: She has you two there.

Joey & Marik: But she killed us!

Heikou: (whispers) Are you sure you want them still alive?

Janime: Trust me, I have me reasons for keeping them around.

Heikou: Hentai.

Janime: Like you don't think the same way about Mr. CEO and King of Thieves.

Heikou: I'm not saying.

Kaiba: She doesn't have to say.

Bakura: True. However, Janime, I am agreeing with what you said earlier. You are a sadistic writer.

Janime: This from the one who ripped the Millennium Eye from Pegasus's socket.

Bakura: You make it sound like I did something bad.

Janime: (rolls eyes)

Heikou: Okay, you four, get back in the fic.

Boys: (grumble back leave)

Janime: I'm gonna miss them.

Heikou: You and me both. Hey you think the reviewers are gonna kill us?

Janime: If they do then they'll never see the end.

Heikou: True dat.

Janime: Alrighty then! Back to the chapter. Three members of the Ishtar family are dead.

Heikou: I am going to hurt you for that.

Janime: Hello! Power of the gods! Cheri's free but has now been dragged into the Underworld by her father.

Heikou: And what about Yami? He remembered his name and has now vanished. Our apologies to those who have been spoiled.

Janime: One more chapter and then the Epilogue!

Heikou: And boy are you all in for a big surprise!


	35. Redemption Sound

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirty-Five

Redemption Sound

The trip was a bit confusing at the trio seemed to fall through a swirling vortex of color but as soon as they touched solid ground Cheri was on her feet. Pulling her arm out of the weaken grip she stared at him hatefully. "What's the big idea?" she asked angrily.

Manuel got up but his tail was useless. Ammit growled as he held the poisonous stinger in his mouth, ready to attack if he needed to. The king growled and turned to his child. "You are still of my blood," he hissed angrily. "You killed that woman and her family. You killed your own sister. You betrayed your husband. You deserve to burn in hell. Like father like daughter."

"Shut up! You made me kill them! You locked me away, you manipulated Meanae!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"…"

"Just as I thought. Since Anubis is your father he may not be able to kill his own daughter but you claim to no longer be of my blood so allow me to do the honors!" He charged at her, bringing his claw up to kill her. Performance of Swords held up her own arms, the braces flashing but they never got the chance.

Chains erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the former assassin turned king. When he tried struggling they tightened around his body until he couldn't move and barely breathe. Weak he fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Who…" came the question but the answer appeared before her. It had been over a year since she last saw the gods but they were just as she remembered them in all their glory. The images of them at Ishizu's museum in Egypt were a pale comparison to seeing them with her own two eyes. Osirirs sat upon a throne made of black stone as the ruler of the underworld with his wife Isis at his right side. Anubis stood at his left, standing before the Scales of Judgment and Ra stood behind the Scorpion king, a look of hated on his face that mirrored the others.

"Once more you have betrayed us but this time you tried to murder our daughters," Ra said bitterly.

"When you were first trialed you were sentenced to spend eternity in your prison," Osiris said. "But you managed to escape."

"I had hoped you would change but the fates were not with us," Anubis growled. "We have watched you and this time, there will be no trial but you will not escape your fate. Ammit!"

The creature snarled and his body began to grow larger until it was the size of a large hippo. Snarling it stormed to the king and breaking through the chains, dug all of his fangs into his flesh.

"Noo! I was a king! You can't do this to me!" he protested but nothing could stop of him as the creature dragged him into the shadows to be devoured. They didn't need to see it but they heard as his fangs tore at the flesh, screams of pain echoing around the hall, the sound of bones snapping then silence. Ammit came out from the shadows, his form growing smaller and he sat next to Anubis, licking the blood from his snout.

_Does that fate await me?_ Cheri asked herself.

Isis looked at her, sensing something wrong. "My daughter, what troubles you?" she asked in concern.

"I… I'm not sure if I deserve the same fate as he did…" she said softly. "I may no longer be a Scorpion but I'm still his daughter… I took innocent lives…"

"It was not your fault, my child."

"I'm sorry but I can't accept that." Shaking her head she stood before her father, the jackal-headed god and bowed as deeply as she could. "Father, I beseech you, I wish to weigh my heart on the scales."

Anubis blinked at her request but he understood his Daughter's reasons. "As you wish."

-

"Cheri!" Tea cried as her Sister fell into the depths.

Seto immediately ran for the crack and jumped down into the vortex. The multitude of colors swirled around him, and he briefly wondered if this had been the smart thing to do.

_She's my wife, damn it! Why am I thinking like that! _

The ground came rather fast, and Seto stumbled a little when he landed.

"Father, I beseech you, I wish to weight my heart on the Scales."

Seto's head snapped up at his wife's voice and what she had said.

"As you wish," Anubis said after a slight pause.

"Cheri!"

She turned around, shocked to see her husband standing there with a terrified and unbelieving look on his face.

"Seto, why are you here?" she asked.

"I followed you. What are you thinking?" he asked in disbelief.

She looked away from him. "I have to know... I need to know what lies inside."

"No I won't let you do this! I will not lose you!" he said almost angrily as he went to her, grabbing her by the arms. "You mean the world to me! You and Mokuba and even Nan are my family left and I couldn't bear it if I lost any of you."

"I love you so much but I need to do this. Twice my father was the Scorpion King and his blood flows in my veins. If you love me you will let me do this."

"And if you fail? If the scales judge you guilty?"

"... I rather find out then live my life in fear of what I may do."

Seto looked at her, seeing in her eyes that she wanted to know if she was a danger and to see who she really was. He closed his eyes briefly and released her.

Cheri turned and faced the gods. "I'm ready."

The Scales of Judgment appeared in the center of the room. Anubis walked down from his place beside Osiris. A Feather of Ma'at materialized in his hand, and the god placed it on one of the Scale's plates, causing it to sink to the floor.

"Your heart now," said Anubis.

Cheri closed her eyes then opened, fixating her sight on the empty plate. For a moment nothing happened, and suddenly the empty plate crashed to the floor.

The blood drained from Seto's face. _Her heart is heavier than the feather…_

Ammit walked up to Cheri.

"No!" Seto yelled, reaching for his wife.

_So this is it, _Cheri thought and closed her eyes. She could feel the heat from Ammit's breath; surprisingly there was no stench.

Ammit's jaws slammed shut.

Cheri dared to crack one eye open. Then both blinked at the sight of Ammit holding a flailing black scorpion in his jaws. She looked down at herself, seeing no harm to herself except for the marks she received from earlier. Cheri watched as Ammit devoured the scorpion, the plates on the Scales of Judgment became balanced.

"What was found guilty," Anubis explained, "was the part of you that bound you to the Black Scorpion. Without it, your heart is true and just."

"That was it?" She was greatly relieved but couldn't help but think about what she may have done. "What about Ishizu, Rashid and Layla? I took their lives."

"It wasn't your fault, that thing made you do it," Seto said as he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "You heard what he said; your heart is true and just."

"I just find it hard to believe..." but she held onto his arms tightly.

"Scales tip, my Daughter," Isis spoke, "but they can also be balance again."

"And now it is time for you and your Sisters to return balance to your world," said Ra.

Cheri nodded then looked up at her husband. "Care to sweep me off my feet?"

"About time you asked," Set grinned.

"Before you leave, my children," a female voice spoke with a slight purr. From the other side of the room, another goddess with the head of a cat entered.

"Bastet," Cheri whispered.

The feline goddess walked over to the couple. She placed her hands on Cheri's hips briefly and smiled. "In two years, my dear."

"Two years... thank you so much," she said, smiling brightly.

"Thank the thief," she purred.

"Let's go back and makes things right," Seto said and lifted his wife in his arms.

A vortex opened behind them and just like before they were pulled through but this time they were heading back to the world of the living and to their loved ones. The colors swirled around them, resembling a twisted sort of rainbow. The couple held onto one another tightly but before they could get worried they saw the end of the vortex. Seto landed on the front yard but continued to hold his wife tightly in his arms. They watched as the vortex closed completely. They were home.

"You made it!" Ryou said happily.

Seto placed Cheri on her feet. "The Black Scorpion is gone," he said.

"And whatever tied me to him is gone too," Cheri smiled.

Now all that's left is to restore the world.-

Yugi turned to his left. "Yami!"

The pharaoh stood beside his lighter half; skin a deep bronze and wearing his attire when he ruled over Egypt so long ago but he was translucent.

"Atemu," said Keriam.

He looked at her and Malik then to Tea and Cheri. "It is time."

She nodded. Holding out her hand, the Millennium Key appeared and she gave it to Joey.

Tea removed the Eye from her scepter. "Thomas," she called and gave the relic to him.

Cheri looked at Shadi, smiling as he produced the Scales. "Ryou," she said, looking at the Book Keeper, "give the Millennium Ring to Bakura."

He looked at her quizzically but did as she said.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked.

Cheri said nothing as she and Tea walked over to Keriam and Malik.

"Ready?" Keriam asked Malik. He nodded then floated away from her. Placing her hands over her heart, the Daughter of Ra began to glow. As she moved her hands away from her chest, a sphere of light left her body.

"What the…" Tristen looked on.

The half of Ra's Heart that holds his joy,- said Yami. -The greatest gift he ever gave to his Daughter.-

"How do you know?" Thomas asked.

I went through what Malik is about to.-

Keriam held out the sphere to Malik, which he took and it entered his body. Then he was enveloped into a large sphere of purple and white mixed together.

"Malik…" Marik whispered.

The Heart of Ra floated into the sky.

"Let's go," said Keriam.

Tea and Cheri nodded, and then Sisters of the Moon flew up and surrounded the sphere, each glowing their respective colors.

"God of the Dead and Guardian of the Scales, come to my aid. Grant me the power to summon the god of light and darkness; I summon thee now, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Lord of the Underworld and Ruler of Egypt, come to my aid. Grant me the power to summon the god of good and evil; I summon thee now, Slypher the Sky Dragon!"

"Father of Creation and Child of the Sun, come to my aid. Grant me the power to summon the god of earth and sky; I summon thee now, the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

In a mixture of light and darkness, the three Egyptian Gods appeared behind their caller.

As Joey watched, a feeling of dread filled his stomach

_Their powers were so immense, Kasuyan thought that he was going to blown all the way back to Crete. Soon the light faded, and he looked up. The child that held the Heart of the Shadow Realm, the darker half of Ra's Heart as Theliane confided in him, was gone. The Sisters of the Moon continued to float in the air with their deities behind them. _

_Suddenly, the three great creatures cried out in anguish and disappeared. _

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kasuyan screamed as his wife and her Sisters began to fall to the sands. _

"No…" Joey whispered as a tear escaped his eye. "Not again…"

Duke looked at the blonde. "Joey?"

"This is how they died when they protected Egypt!"

"What!" Seto shouted.

"We gotta stop them!" Thomas shouted.

They need to restore balance to the world,- the pharaoh said as he watched them.

"How can we keep from losing them!" Yugi yelled at him,

"We pray," Bakura said. "We pray for them to succeed and stay with us."

-

I don't know if I could do this,- Tea said worriedly.

Yes you can, Sister. We did it once and we can do it again,- Keriam said calmly.

Least we know what's its like to die,- Cheri tried to lighten up.

Not funny,- the red-head frowned.

I don't know about you but I want to die as an old woman,- the blue-eyed brunette said.

I want to live up to Bastet's promise,- the other brunette said with a small smile.

Bringing their hands together they began to pray. Their powers glowed brighter, engulfing their entire bodies. Focusing their powers began to pool together in a swirl of gold, red, and blue.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Chick asked.

Bakura said nothing as he watched the three colors swirl around. He gripped the Millennium Ring, anger running through him at the thought of Cheri dying again.

"Shadi?" Marik looked at the Tomb Keeper.

He only shook his head. "I do not know."

Rose turned her head away, and Arcaida held her.

"There's gotta be something you guys can do!" Mina yelled at them.

"Wait!" Serenity became hopeful. "Didn't you save their lives like this last year?"

"That's right!" Joey exclaimed.

"And three Guardians each this time," said Ryou. "Instead of two-thirds energy, they'll have full life energy. It should work."

"Bakura already gave some of his life energy to Meanae," said Gorg.

"The five of us did," Don confirmed.

"So I'm a little short," Bakura snapped, slipping the cord of the Ring over his head. "These held back the Shadow Realm, I say it's time to put them to good use again."

"You actually have a good idea for a change," said Seto, the Millennium Rod appeared in his right hand.

Tristen looked at Duke and Ryou. "Guess this means we have some reading to do."

"Just as long as it doesn't go back where it came from," Duke held out the Book of Amun-Ra.

The seven Item Keepers stood in a circle underneath the bright swirling light. The three Book Keepers stood just outside the circle. All of them held up their sacred objects and they began to glow.

_Please,_ Rose prayed, gripping Arcaida's arm as they watched.

The light grew brighter, enveloping everyone, and then a silent explosion of light speared across the ground, and around the world. When it faded, Domino City was back to normal save for one thing; the people who had been victims of the merge had returned but everyone was frozen.

Mina scratched her head. "Why are they-"

"Keriam!" Joey's shout interrupted.

The Sisters of the Moon and Malik were lying on the ground unconscious, wearing their normal clothes. Joey, Yugi, and Seto-not noticing that he didn't have the dragon armor anymore-raced over to their loves, as Marik ran to his brother.

"Tea…" Yugi whispered, gently brushing away the hair from her face.

Slowly her eyes opened. "Yugi."

"Seto," Cheri smiled.

"You have got to stop doing this to me," he returned with a grin.

"To you? What about me?"

Both turned to the speaker. "Mokuba!" Cheri pulled her brother-in-law into her arms, giving him a fierce hug. "Is Kisara…"

He lowered his eyes. "She's gone." Then he touched his hair. "Hey, it's my original color."

Keriam and Joey didn't bother with words, deciding that action was better and were kissing rather passionately.

"Okay you two," said Duke, even though he was holding Mina rather close. However seeing the two make out was not helping.

"Sorry," Joey said when they finally stopped for air.

"No, you're not," said Keriam.

"I am but for something else," he smiled, "which I intend to take care of later."

"Honestly…"

"Ishizu! Rashid!" Keriam cried happily.

Everyone looked at them. Ishizu was completely healed without a trace of blood; she smiled at her husband still holding Layla protectively in his arms.

"You're okay!" said Tea.

"I'm glad you're alright," Yugi smiled. "Right, Marik, Malik?" He looked over to where the Egyptian boys were, and shock overtook him.

Marik knelt on the grass, holding Malik in his arms. They younger no longer had the strange marking on him but he didn't move, and the older had tears silently flowing over his cheeks.

"Malik…" Ishizu shook her head.

"What the…" Thomas blurted as a figure in a strange robe appeared before the mourning boy.

Marik opened his eyes and looked up. It was the same robe she had worn when he had first seen her in his dream. However, it was not tattered and much cleaner.

"Daughter of Isis," he said quietly. "Did you know this would happen despite my decision?"

She didn't say a word, only held out her hands, palms upward. Malik's body vanished leaving only a small glowing orb, which floated into the hands of the Daughter of Isis.

"No!" Marik cried.

"His time is over," the Daughter of Isis finally spoke.

_That voice…_ Rashid thought. He glanced at Ishizu, seeing her frown as she tried to place the woman's voice.

"You can't take him away from me!" Marik yelled at her. "He's my brother!"

"Remember the question I asked you? Remember what I had told you." She held out the orb. "Now it is time."

Marik took his brother's soul into his hands. He looked at it for a while, and then pushed the orb into his chest. Marik stepped out from his body and Malik fell to his knees.

Malik's eyes opened slowly, and then he looked at his hands. They were no longer a child's hands but the hands of a young man. Malik blinked. _How did…_

Malik.-

He turned his head, looking at his translucent brother. "Why…?"

A choice I would make a hundred times over,- he said simply but smiled. -Hey don't worry, it was fun while it lasted but this was your body to begin with. You deserve it more than I ever could.-

"But... I don't want to lose you!" Malik cried, reaching out to hold him but his hand passed right through.

Marik slowly knelt to his level, their eyes meeting. -You'll never lose me. We will always be brothers no matter what. And I want you to tell Layla all about me.-

He nodded his head but the tears continued to fall.

Standing he walked over to the rest of his family and smiled at his niece. -Wish I could be here to see you grow up but I know you'll be just as beautiful as your mother,- he said softly.

"Marik..." Rashid tried to say something but words failed him. The spirit looked up at him.

Take care of them.-

The older man just nodded, his arms tightening around his daughter and wife in a protective embrace.

Joey helped Keriam to her feet and knew it was selfish to feel joy about his rival being gone but in the process he also lost a good friend. "Wish there was another way," he said.

You and me both but you better take good care of her or I'll come back to haunt you,- he threaten.

Joey grinned. "You know me, I'll treat her like gold."

Keriam reached out to Marik's hand, smiling when she actually held it.

"Oh, go ahead." Joey told them.

Marik leaned forward and kissed Keriam. He stepped back from her. -Next time,- he whispered.

Bakura walked over to Ryou and held out the Millennium Ring. Ryou took hold of it but the thief also kept his grip. Ryou looked at him. "Bakura?"

He didn't say a word, only pulled Ryou into a hug before a flash of light surrounded them, and then Bakura was like Yami and Marik. He was now wearing the last outfit he had worn before his imprisonment inside the Ring, his skin was bronzed and there were three scars around his right eye in the same pattern Cheri had described last year.

Congratulations, Arcaida,- Bakura looked at the Dark Magician, -you are now mortal.-

Everyone stared at Bakura.

What?- Bakura snapped. -You didn't think it was possible?-

"No, you really did something nice," said Tristen.

Why you… ah, forget it.- Bakura turned back to Ryou.

"So… you're really going," he said, trying to hold back tears.

I'll check up on you, I promise,- said Bakura. -And I'll also keep an eye on Amane for you as well.-

Ryou nodded as the tears finally escaped.

Bakura walked over to the Kaiba family. -So.-

"So," Seto echoed.

Looks like fate chose you.-

"In more ways than one."

"So you're actually leaving?" Mokuba asked. "It was-fun having you alright."

Bakura gave him a smirk. -You're not so bad for a Kaiba. Maybe your attitude will rub off on him.-

Seto looked miffed but just held onto his wife tighter. When the thief looked up he felt Cheri take a step away. He knew she cared about him and nothing he could do to change that but she was his wife.

Cheri smiled and slowly reached up, hesitantly running her fingers along his cheek. "You know these scars make you look more, rugged," she complimented.

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly. -No matter what, I will find someway to win your heart fully,- he whispered to her. Reluctantly he released her and stepped next to the pharaoh's spirit. -Just like old times.-

Except this time we aren't at each other's throat for revenge,- Atemu commented.

Bakura snorted. -True.-

Atemu walked over to Cheri. He paused for a moment, using his fading mind-link with Yugi to ask a quick question. Yugi looked surprised then smiled and nodded.

The pharaoh gently caught Cheri's chin with his thumb and forefinger, and gave the Daughter of Anubis a long full kiss. He moved back, and then gave Tea the same kiss, and finally Keriam.

"Your way of saying goodbye?" Duke asked.

Partially,- he answered. -It's also a 'thank you'.-

"A 'thank you'?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"There was a child who held the Heart of the Shadow Realm," Keriam explained. "He was only a baby when one of my mother's Guardians found him, and he was raised with us like a little brother."

"I remember," Joey said. "You took him with you in that battle. Yami," he looked at the spirit, "you were that child that held the Heart of the Shadow Realm."

Atemu nodded.

"And we gave him a piece of our souls," Cheri said, "so that when he did become pharaoh in two hundred years after our deaths, he'd have control of Obelisk, Slypher, and the Winged Dragon."

And now peace has returned,- said the Daughter of Isis. -Come, it is time to rest.-

"Wait!" Ishizu cried. "Mother!"

"Mother!" everyone echoed.

"It is you, Masika," said Rashid.

The Daughter of Isis raised her hands up and pushed back the hood, revealing a beautiful face of a middle-aged Egyptian woman, sharing the same eyes as Ishizu and her facial features were divided on to her children.

"Mother…" Malik whispered.

She looked at her twin sons. -If anything, I hope you can forgive me for being deceitful of hiding the truth. I wanted to tell both of you but I could only talk to one, and I only told what I could.-

"Father… he did kill me?"

Yes,- Masika nodded. -My heart broke, so I made it possible for you two to share your lives together as you were meant to. Necrophedious tried to take over your body, Malik, but with your soul together with Marik's, he could not.-

Didn't stop him when we were ten,- said Marik.

"Masika," Tea stepped forward, "Necrophedious was created when the Millennium Items were forged. The ninety-nine lives…"

Akunadin read the Book of Shadows incorrectly,- Masika started. -Yes, there was to be ninety-nine live sacrificed, but they were to be of willing souls. And there were more than enough people who would have gladly given their lives to protect Egypt.-

So what happened to my village,- Bakura gritted, -was because of that moron.-

Wherever he is I'm sure he's suffering for his past sins and mistakes,- Atemu added.

Too bad we can't add to it along with several others who deserve to rot in hell,- Marik growled softly.

Masika smiled as the three boys and held open her arms. -It is time to rest.-

Everyone could tell they didn't want to go but she was right. Their missions were completed and now their spirits could seek the rest they so richly deserved. The woman enveloped them within her cloak and before the others' eyes, faded from view. As they faded from view they felt an empty hole in their hearts.

Ishizu went to her brother and drew him into her arms, holding him tightly as he struggled not to cry. Keriam also wrapped her arms around him, adding to the comfort. Tea held Yugi's hand tightly and Thomas patted the shorter duelist on the shoulder in what he hoped was comfort. Cheri stepped up to Ryou and hugged him tightly as he closed his eyes to keep the tears back. Seto and Mokuba stepped up to the young man an added their own comfort.

The Books of the gods glowed and for a moment, the keepers were scared as they turned into orbs but unlike the painful separation slowly seeped into their bodies. They won and the world was safe but it still hurt to lose those that meant so much to you.

-

"Do you, Seto, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Cheri, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Domino City, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Notice which line he left out," Joey whispered.

"After what happened last time, can you blame him?" Ryou asked.

"I'd like to see anyone get through the security," Yugi added as he gestured to the new bodyguards.

The Dark Scorpion clan was allowed to become human and so to repent for their past sins became the newest bodyguards for the Kaiba family. It worked well as for Mokuba got a new friend in the form of Chick. The two were hitting it off great and learning from the other. They all took great pride in their new mission in life.

The couple smiled and facing one another kissed each other deeply. The invited guests cheered and their friends were clapping but in the back were three guests that only a selected few could see.

Atemu laughed as the sour look on the thief's face. -Quit making that face or it'll stay that way,- he teased.

Shut up, pharaoh!- he snapped angrily.

You're the one that wanted to come here in the first place,- Marik reminded.

And you two came 'cuz you wanted to see how the others are doing.-

Guilty.-

Atemu sighed and looked down at the wedding. They had a pretty good view from the rooftop above the mansion's back door.

Seto and Cheri walked down the isle towards their home. Cheri looked up, eyes widening at the trio perched on the roof. Marik waved. Atemu nodded his head. Bakura blew Cheri a kiss. Then they faded away.

-

"I'm a little confused," Keriam confessed as she and Yugi sat in two chairs on one side of a small table, while a dark-haired lawyer wearing glasses sat across from them.

"I guess it's pretty important if he had to come to the reception," said Yugi.

"It is," the lawyer confirmed.

"Okay then, will you please tell us why you're here, Mr. Satome," Keriam said, getting a little frustrated that she and Joey would be sitting out the little dance competition that was insinuated by Duke.

"I am the legal representative of the late Maximillian Pegasus," Mr. Satome began as he opened his briefcase.

Yugi and Keriam stared at him. "Did you say 'the late Maximillian Pegasus?" asked Yugi.

"Yes."

"'Late' as in dead, deceased 'late'?" Keriam asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Mr. Satome.

"When did he pass away?" Yugi asked. He couldn't believe that Pegasus was gone.

"The day before yesterday. Doctors say he died in his sleep," he said simply as he pulled out some papers.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I hope he's happy with Cecilia, Keriam thought to herself. "But why are you here?"

"Mr. Pegasus has left both of you his company. If you sign these papers then Industry Illusions will belong to you two." Setting two pens down, he pushed the papers towards them.

Both had very shocked looks on their faces. They waited a moment to see if maybe this was a dream but it seemed very real. "Why? Why is he leaving his company to us? We don't have the kind of experience to run a company," Keriam protested.

"I know a little about business but Kame Game Shop isn't that big," said Yugi.

"Now, now, don't sell yourselves short," Mr. Satome said; then his voice changed. "You of all people aren't one to lose faith, Yugi-boy."

That caught their ears, and they looked at the lawyer. "Nice dye-job, Pegasus," Keriam said. "What the heck are you trying to do?"

"Why did you say you were dead?" Yugi asked.

"Officially, I am dead," Pegasus smiled as he removed the glasses, and they could see that his left eye was a prosthetic. "I've been planning this since our meeting, my dear Keriam."

"And you're leaving us your company?" she asked.

"This is so that neither Kaiba nor Devlin can get their hands on it."

"Well, that does make sense."

"I also have complete and absolute faith that the two of you will make my company great like it once was."

"That's a lot you're putting on our shoulders but we'll do our best," Keriam smiled. Picking up the pen she signed her name.

Yugi did the same after a moment of thought and sighed. This would certainly be interesting. "So what will you do now?" he asked.

"Return to my true passion. Before Cecilia died I wasn't into corporate take-overs and running in the business rat race," he said almost wistfully. "I'll be fine so you two won't have to worry about me."

"Are you leaving Japan?" Keriam asked.

Pegasus nodded. "I have enough money to help me with that. For now, I'll just tour Europe and the Americas, and who knows from there. I'll let fate lead me." He gathered up the papers. "I'll drop these by my attorney's office. His name is Henry Clemens and don't worry, he's in on this. He has also dealt with both Kaiba and Devlin in prior disputes while I was comatose."

"Well, what do you know," Keriam smirked at Yugi, "we can finally tell Seto and Duke to go talk to our attorney."

Yugi chuckled. "I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them about this."

"Just make sure I'm off the property before you tell them." Placing the papers in his briefcase he stood. He waited until they stood and shook their hands. "Before I go I want to thank you both for everything."

"Well to be honest none of this would've happened if you didn't go to Egypt in the first place," Yugi said.

"Cecilia would be happy," Keriam said.

Pegasus smiled, putting on his glasses and took up his briefcase. "Take care" was all he said as he left to start a new life.

"Alright then," Yugi smiled, "let's go share the news."

"Indeed," Keriam grinned.

When they returned to the dining hall/ballroom, their friends and families began peppering them with questions.

"Pegasus passed away a couple days ago in his sleep," Yugi announced.

"Whoa…" Tristen finally said as the others stared at him.

Tea sighed. "So what's gonna happen to-"

"What do you mean that Industry Illusions already has an owner!" Seto barked into his cell phone.

"That was fast," said Ryou.

"It was stated in his will!" Duke almost yelled into his phone.

"Now I'm impressed," Malik said.

Mina glared at Duke. "You said that you weren't going to bring that!"

The dice master gave her a sheepish grin before turning his attention back to the phone.

"I don't care who it is find out!" Seto yelled into his phone.

Cheri rolled her eyes. "Just once I would to see him fail at getting something," she sighed.

"Your wish just came true," Keriam smirked.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"The lawyer we talked to said that Pegasus left the company to both of us," Yugi smiled proudly.

"You two now own Industry Illusions!" Tea said with wide eyes. Seto and Duke both stopped yelling to their employees and stared at them with shocked looks at their faces.

"And you two better not even think of trying to buy us out," Keriam pointed with her left hand.

"Keriam, is that an engagement ring?" Serenity asked.

"Why so it is," she said, looking at her hand and then to Joey. "Aren't you glad that you proposed Sunday?"

"Company or no company," the blonde smiled, "I'd want you to marry me regardless."

"Congratulations!" all the girls hugged Keriam, as they guys shook Joey's hands. Seto merely nodded.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Mokuba announced over the speakers, having developed quite an obsession with karaoke. "Ladies, take your places!"

"Seto," Mina turned to the groom, "whichever girl catches the bouquet and if she has a boyfriend here, make sure that you throw him the garter."

"Of course," he nodded.

Cheri and Seto stood on the steps of the stairway as everyone gathered around the base. Cheri smiled as she held her bouquet and turning her back to them, threw the flowers over her shoulder and into the crowd. All the ladies tried to catch it, some actually falling and taking others with them. The guys laughed but when they calmed they found out who caught the bouquet.

"Rose is the lucky lady!" Mokuba said over the speakers and everyone clapped.

The nurse smiled and blushed lightly. Looking at Arcaida he smiled and held her close. "I guess I get to catch the garter now," he said.

"I certainly hope so," she whispered, looking somewhat frightened at the small group of older men who gathered. A good majority of them were business associates of Seto Kaiba, and there was no doubt in Rose's mind that they would not just try to cop a feel off her but also try to use her to get to her son-in-law.

Arcaida walked over to the group just as Cheri placed removed her shoe and her foot on the chair. She lifted the hem of her dress to just above the garter. Whistles and cheers flew about as Seto idly walked his fingers on her thigh to the lacy item, and then slowly pulled it off. He spun it around his index finger a few times and turned around, tossing the garter over his shoulder.

Several shouts and the sound of bodies hitting the hardwood floor were heard.

"Where is it!"

"I'll break your fingers if you have it!"

"Alright, Arcaida!" Mokuba said.

Everyone looked at the former Dark Magician as he held up the prize. Glares from the other men followed as he walked over to Rose sitting in the chair. He knelt down and with a large grin, slipped the garter up her leg.

"Before you get up," Arcaida stopped her, "I have a question to ask since I'm kneeling. Rose, will you marry me?"

She was silent, thinking this was a dream but smiling she nodded to him. "Yes, yes I'll marry you," she answered.

The mage smiled and helped her to stand kissed him in front of everyone. Cheers erupted around them but they didn't pay them any heed. When they pulled back Cheri had her shoe back on and was congratulating them. Seto wasn't far behind as he gave his own congratulations to them but taking his arm he led them a bit away.

"Rose is a wonderful woman and I love her like a mother. She has been through a lot and I want her to be happy," he began to say.

"So what are you getting at?" the mage asked.

"Hurt her in anyway and I'll make you wish you had stayed with that crazy fool in Battle City."

"I'm not afraid of your threats and I love Rose deeply. Just make sure you keep Cheri happy." The two had a mild stare-down as they made their way back to their lady loves.

"Oh mom this is great! Oh we have to invite everyone at the hospital!" Cheri said excitedly.

"We'll see but I just want family and friends to be there," she smiled. "You know I'm not much for the media."

"Ah, we'll handle them," Keriam said. "Yugi and I are going to need the practice."

"So, Kaiba," Joey looked at the CEO, "how does it feel having a Duel Monster as your father-in-law?"

"After all that we've been through," Seto smirked, "it doesn't even faze me."

"What about if you have little mages running around?" the blonde teased then yelped when his fiancée lightly hit him.

"You promised you'd be good," she scolded.

"I am!" he protested but hugged her.

"You two were made for each other," Thomas smiled as he looked at his own girlfriend, Maude. After the incident the girls gave the Witch of the Dark Forest her own body and the first thing she did was confess her feeling to the red-haired duelist. They've been together ever since. As they talked and enjoyed themselves three spirits watched it all, wishing nothing but the best for their family and friends. It was hard to leave them but they had made their choice. Besides, who knew what the future help for them?

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: Oh I love weddings!

Janime: Even as spirits they can still enjoy the wedding.

Heikou: I still can't believe they're gone! I miss Bakura already.

Janime: And I miss Marik.

Heikou: That's what the epilogue is for!

Janime: Indeed! Man I can't wait to see the reviews!

Heikou: Me too!

Janime: Onward to epilogue! (runs off tossing flower petals and singing) Love is in the air!

Heikou: How much sugar did you have?

P.S. Okay for some reason when I load the original document it cuts off the bracket when we have a mental dialogue. So I'm sorry but I tired fixing it four times and it failed all the times. FF is the one at fault here, not me.I hope you all understand what we typed. Just one more chapterto go!


	36. Epilogue 100 yrs into future

"Arise from Darkness"

By Heikou and Janime

Chapter Thirty-Six

Epilogue

_December 2099_

"Marik. Marik, wake up."

All that Malik received from his older brother was a snore, mumbling and then he rolled away. The ten-year-old sighed and walked out of the teen's room, heading back to the kitchen.

"Ishizu, Marik won't get up."

His sister turned her head to look at her youngest sibling from her spot before the stove as she cooked breakfast. "Why don't you wake Keriam and ask her to wake Marik up."

"Good idea," he left the kitchen and quickly walked down the short hallway to his brother's girlfriend's bedroom. Quietly, Malik opened the door and stepped inside.

Keriam was fast asleep on her bed, the covers bunched up around her and she had one arm flung over a pillow.

Malik crawled onto the bed and shook the sleeping form. "Keriam."

"Hmmpha… ma… wha…?" Keriam opened her eyes. "Hey munchkin," she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after seven."

Groaning, Keriam plopped her head back down to the pillow. "It's too early."

"Can you wake Marik up?"

She rolled her eyes but sat up. "Okay I'll do it."

Malik smiled and ran off to tell his sister. Keriam couldn't fault the little guy, especially when his older brother was her boyfriend and they looked so much alike. Getting up she pulled on her robe and went to Marik's bedroom. Sure enough he was dead to the world so being stealthy she climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips.

"Marik... time to wake up..." she smiled down at him.

No response. Not a twitch. Absolutely nothing.

_After last night, I'm not surprised,_ Keriam grinned. She moved to lie next to him, her hand slipping beneath the bedcovers.

Marik yelped and looked at Keriam, who had immediately jumped off the bed and was now standing at the end laughing at him.

"Good morning, honey!"

"Keriam!" Marik growled at her, angrily running a hand through his platinum hair, which was still spiked due to the gel he had used when they went to the club last night. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I was looking for the breakfast sausage," she grinned.

"Oh, you are going to get it."

"Catch me if you can!" Keriam ran from the room.

Marik went to go after her but was caught up in the sheets that he fell to the floor. Mumbling, he pulled himself up and disentangled himself. He pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and head for the kitchen. On his way, he saluted good morning to the picture of his deceased stepbrother hanging in the hallway.

Stepping into the kitchen his found his girlfriend, little brother, and older sister sitting at the table. Keriam smiled knowingly at him, Ishizu merely pointed to the plate at his place at the table, and Malik was grinning like an imp.

"Good morning brother, so glad you decided to join us," she said. "Now sit down and eat."

"Yeah thanks for the wake-up call," he muttered but sat down.

Malik looked at Keriam. "You gotta teach me how you wake him up."

Keriam spit out her orange juice as Marik nearly gagged on his toast.

"Malik, is your half of the science project finished?" Ishizu asked, saving the two from any more requests.

"Yeah, Mokuba's done with his," he said. "Are you still picking him up this morning?"

"Of course she is," Marik smirked, "do you thing that she's miss a chance to see you-know-who?"

Ishizu glared at him. "What is your problem? Seto is a very kind man."

"Only to Mokuba and you. As for the rest of the world, he could care less."

"I don't know about that," said Keriam. "Kaiba managed to keep my brother out of trouble. Remember, six months ago?"

"Duke's probably got something on him, that why," Marik finished his eggs. The family chuckled at this but ate and got ready for school. Today would be an interesting day like all the others.

* * *

An alarm clock beeped nosily on the nightstand before a hand reached out and hit the snooze button. The sleeper drifted back to sleep but when the alarm went off again his partner sat up and reaching over, turned it off. She sighed and lay atop her lover, not wanting to get up just yet.

"I'm not your pillow," came the gruff voice.

"Pillows don't talk," she said sleepily but sat up. "C'mon Kura time to get up."

He shifted but continued to hide under the blankets. "I'm not getting up. I got home late last night."

"I know I was with you." Pulling the blanket back she kissed him before getting up to take a shower.

"T.R.!" a cheery voice sounded as a little girl bounced on his bed.

"Gah! Amane!"

"Morning, bro," Ryou said as he walked into the guestroom and removed his sister from her jumping spot, sending her out to her own room. "Dad said it was nice of you to invite Cheri to spend the night."

"Do you think I give a shit of what he thinks?" Bakura glared at his younger twin. "And when did you talk to him, anyway?"

"About fifteen minutes ago," Ryou answered. "He called to remind you that it's the first Friday of the new month."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta see my parole officer at three this afternoon."

"That and he's coming home two weeks after he was scheduled to."

Bakura sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why does he take those half-assed jobs that send him around the globe?"

"You know it's so we have clothes, food, and a roof over our head."

"I still say he's running from mom's memory." Looking up at Ryou he sighed. "Sorry."

"No you're right I just have a hard time accepting that." Shaking his head he smiled. "Breakfast is ready so hurry up."

"We'll be down." Watching him leave he fell back on the bed and laid there. He really didn't want to leave today but he had to if to just annoy his parole officer. Sighing he got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Pulling back the shower curtain he smirked.

"Surprise."

"Damnit Bakura! You nearly made me slip!" Cheri yelled at him but stepped under the shower head to rinse her hair. "I thought you would still be sleeping."

"One word: Amane." He closed the curtain and went to wash his face. "Why does she like using me as a bouncing mat?"

"Because I like to but she's too young to know the real reason." The water stopped and she stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself.

"What are you doing around three o'clock this afternoon?" Bakura asked as he rinsed the soap off and wiped his face with a towel.

"Not much. Why?"

"I have to see my parole officer."

Cheri groaned.

"Sorry, babe, first Friday of every month, you know that," he looked at his girlfriend via mirror. "Unless you'd like to see me go back to every other week."

"Hell no!"

"Thought so." He smiled as she stepped behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Another fun filled Friday." Giving him a hug she pulled back and entered the bedroom. "Let's get dressed and hurry downstairs before Amane comes back up."

* * *

Yami yawned and ran his hands through his hair to tame the unruly spikes. He was always an early riser but it didn't mean he enjoyed it all the time. Looking at himself in the mirror he headed downstairs. He wished his girlfriend could have stayed longer but last time she got home late she had been grounded for two weeks.

_That was a bit much even if she didn't get back until 3 in the morning,_ he grumbled to himself.

He entered the kitchen and was cheerfully greeted by Yugi. "Morning, Yami, when did you get up?"

"About twenty minutes ago," he answered his cousin. True to the fact that the two boys looked very similar to the point of being thought as brothers. Heck, they were born within minutes of each other. "How's Grandpa?"

"Still has that nasty cough. Rebecca is coming over later to help me with the shop so Grandpa can rest."

"You have such a sweet girl, cousin."

"How come you don't ask Angel to help when you watch the shop?" Yugi asked.

Yami stopped at the fridge; debating whether or not to tell Yugi the one time he did ask Angel to help, they ended up putting the "Sorry We're Closed" sign in the window for over two hours.

"I would but she has a busy schedule. Besides," he pulled open the fridge and took out the juice, "I think I can manage."

"Whatever you say." Yugi handed him a glass as he set their plates on the table. "What are you going to do today?"

"I have to head to the museum and get ready to open that new exhibit. But I was thinking that since it's Friday we could have lunch together and invite our friends." Yami went to school full time but he also worked at Domino's Museum of Ancient History and at the family game shop. At times it was hard to juggle three things at once but he managed.

"Are you and Seto going to challenge each other to a duel?" the younger cousin tease.

"He has plans with Ishizu so I am going to stay away from them."

"Point taken."

* * *

Tea threw a large bag out from her bedroom window, her boyfriend catching it when it came down. She closed the window and a few minutes later, came out of the house, shutting the front door behind her.

"What do you have in here?" Thomas asked.

"You wanted me to go away with you this weekend, remember? My parents would get a little suspicious if they saw me carrying that on my way out."

"They still think you're staying at Mai's?"

"Yup, and fortunately she lives just outside of town. That means the only way they can call me is through my PDT."

"You are one sly fox," he smiled at her.

"And you are one handsome devil." Smiling the two kissed and headed towards the red-head's car. They had been looking forward this weekend for a long time and it was finally here. Mai knew about the plan and would make sure the Gardners think their daughter was staying with her and not her boyfriend. Besides, she had plans with her own boyfriend this weekend as well.

Thomas opened the car door for her and hopped into the driver's seat. Putting his seatbelt on they were off. Yami had invited them to lunch and it would be cool to talk with the gang and such but afterwards it was all about his lady love.

* * *

"Why are you meeting up with her?"

"Ma, she's my sister," Duke snapped. "Now will you drop it, please?"

"Half-sister, Duke. She's not mine."

_Keriam should consider it a blessing._ "It's not her fault, or her mother's that dad had an affair and he bought shitty condoms. Keriam's mom didn't even know he was married until she saw the two of you when you were pregnant with me."

His mother looked at him. "And you believe that."

"Yes, I believe it. We inherited his eyes, and I'm thrilled that both of us didn't get our looks from him."

"Don't speak about your father that way!"

"Whatever I'm gonna see her whether you like it or not." Grabbing his jacket from the coat rake he was out the door before she could call him back. _Just because she wants nothing to do with Keriam doesn't mean I have to follow her way of thinking,_ he grumbled as he headed to his motorcycle. Putting his helmet on he turned the key and was off like a shot. He could count it a blessing when his father told him that he had a sister from another woman but that didn't mean he had to respect the old man or admire him for that.

He turned down the familiar street, heading for his girlfriend's house to pick her up. He loved Serenity so much and nothing was going to change that and he sure as hell was not going to cheat on her. She always reminded him of an angel and he cherished all the time with her. As much as he cherished the time he spent with Keriam. _Good thing they're great friends or I'd have to answer to a lot of questions._ Coming up the apartment complex he revved his engine a few times. He didn't know how she did it but she always knew when he was coming whether he told her or not.

Serenity bounded down the sidewalk with her helmet in her hand. "Duke!"

"Hey, sweetie," he smiled, flipping up his visor for a quick kiss. "Ready to rumble?"

"As always," she grinned and put her helmet on then climbed on the bike behind her boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Are we meeting up with Tristen and Mina first?"

"Yeah, I talked to Tristen just before I left."

"Great. It's been a long time since we saw everyone."

"Yeah but don't tell me you don't enjoy our alone time."

"You know me better than that." Holding on tight they were off to meet their friends.

* * *

"Mina, you ready yet?" Tristen called out to his girlfriend.

"Five more minutes!" she called from the bathroom.

The brunette rolled his eyes but he didn't mind. Mina was the best thing to ever happen to him and he enjoyed every moment with her. When the bathroom door opened he whistled low in his throat.

Mina smiled and twirled around to give him the full view. "You like?"

"Like? I'm tempted to just stay home with you." He growled and she laughed. "You look hot, as always."

"Anything to please my man," she smiled. walking up to him hey shared a kiss, showing how much they meant to one another.

"Duke and Serenity should be here shortly," Tristen said, hands resting on her hips; he was fighting not to let them wander any higher or lower.

"What about Joey and Mai?"

"Serenity will know."

"It's a good thing Mai took Joey in when his mother kicked him out," Mina sighed. "Though I still blame Bakura for getting him into trouble."

"True, but Joey didn't have to hide Bakura's loot in his closet," Tristen pointed out.

"I guess... He's still a great friend," she sighed with a small smile.

Outside the sound of an engine revering caught their attention. Opening the front door they found Duke and Serenity waiting for them. The couple waved and grabbing their own helmets headed out of the house. Tristen climbed onto his motorcycle and waited until Mina was holding onto him before he started the engine. Both bikes took off in a mad race. before the girls yelled at their boyfriends for scaring them like that but over time they got used to it and actually began to enjoy it. the races were just to see who could get to the corner or stop light first but they still got several speeding tickets. Still they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Mai opened the bed room door and sighed. Joey was still sleeping in the same position she left him in about an hour ago when she woke up. Going to the bed she tried pulling the sheets but he didn't budge an inch. _I should really think about putting him on a diet, _she thought to herself and grabbed her favorite toya long, violet ostrich feather. Leaning over she lightly ran it along his bare skin. One weakness she learned was that her boyfriend had very sensitive skin.

"Gah! Don't do that!" Joey yelped as he rolled away.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-head," Mai smiled at him.

"And whose fault is it for me being this tired?"

"A combination of the booze, the dancing, and me."

"Especially you, Mai," Joey grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. "Especially you."

"You never complained before," she winked.

"I never had a reason to be up this early before," he grinned and would have kissed her but turned his head to the side to release a large yawn. "I do not want to leave this bed."

"If you don't you're gonna miss seeing Serenity and Duke will hold you to that," she reminded but didn't move from her perch.

"Okay okay you got me there. You are something else Mai."

"Back at you lover boy." Getting up she threw some clothes onto the bed. "Now get dressed we're running late."

"I'm going. Hey what about breakfast?" he asked, getting up to slip on his boxers from last night followed by a clean pair of black jeans.

"You can eat it along the way now hurry. or do you need me help?" the look in her eyes showed that she would helped him alright but not in getting dressed.

* * *

"Come in," Ishizu said after the knock. The door of her office opened and Seto entered carrying two luncheon containers.

"Your lunch, Miss Ishtar," he said with a smile.

Smiling, the museum director stood up. "I don't remember ordering anything. Are you sure that you've brought it to the right place?"

"I am quite sure, Miss Ishtar," Seto answered as he walked towards her and placed them on the desk.

"Alright then, how much?"

"Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe that I have a free lunch."

"Well, I do have an idea for payment." Seto caught her face in both hands and kissed her deeply.

"Are we taking this role-playing a little too far?" Ishizu asked when they broke for air.

"Who cares," Seto's eyes held a lustful gleam. "When was the last time you and I were alone?"

"Too long," she answered, her fingers playing with the buttons of his dress shirt.

"And this is the only place where our siblings can't ruin the moment."

"Malik and Mokuba are young, they didn't know any better."

"I was talking about Marik."

She paused. "He's still upset about the camera."

"That's what he gets for trying to take pictures of us," Seto growled.

"He also said that when we get married, he's moving in with us."

"Malik can move in. Marik is staying where he is with his girlfriend."

"That's what I told him."

"How in the world does she put up with him?"

"I have no idea but this is ruining the mood." Ishizu looked at him.

"You're right," Seto agreed. "I locked the door."

Ishizu picked up the phone and pressed a button. "Sara, hold all my calls until I call you back." She hung up. "I'm glad I put that couch in here."

Seto picked her up. "So am I."

* * *

"Well, well," Marik smirked, "look who finally arrived. The Bakura Brothers, Touya Ryou and Ryou Touya."

"Piss off," Bakura snapped. "Call me T.R. or call me Bakura. You call me Touya again, and I'll kick your ass."

"Don't mind him guys," Cheri said. "It's the first Friday Syndrome."

"Gotta meet with your P.O.?" asked Duke.

"D'uh!" he growled but clamed when his girlfriend sat in his lap, playing with his hair. "Where are the others?"

"They're coming. Including Yami."

"Oh great just what I need." Bakura winced when a lock of his hair was pulled.

"Behave Kura." Cheri gave him a stern look but broke into a squeal when his fingers dance under her shirt. "Tease!"

"You're the one that's dating him," Keriam said with a smirk.

As they talked two couples made their way . Tristen and Duke nodded to Bakura and Marik while Serenity, Mina, Cheri and Keriam greeted each other at the same time. They sat and began to talk about how their lives were going that it wasn't long before Yami arrived with his girlfriend Angel and shortly after them was Yugi and Rebecca. They waited a bit longer and the remaining couples arrived.

"Lemme guess, Ishizu and Kaiba are having one of their moments?" Joey said.

"Please I don't need a mental picture!" Marik shuddered and pulled Keriam closer.

"You think she'd get that stick outta his ass," Bakura laughed.

"Ishizu has her work cut out for her I'll say that much," Mai said as she leaned back at her chair.

"You're all are mean," Serenity frowned at them. "Kaiba has his own problems and he's just acting that way to protect those he cares about."

"Only 'cuz he sprung your boyfriend," one of them coughed but they cracked up laughing.

"Tell me, bro," Keriam faced Duke, "why did he pay your bail, and managed to have the charges dropped?"

"All right, the truth," Duke placed his hands behind his head. "Concerning a certain talent I have mastered over the years-"

Several giggles and snickers went about, and Serenity blushed.

Duke glared at them. "That's not what I'm talking about!" he hissed.

"Oh really?" Angel grinned from her spot on Yami's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Duke groaned and rolled his head back to look at the sky.

"I think he means a certain hacking talent," Keriam informed once her laughter subsided.

"Thank you, sis." Duke looked at the group again. "Yeah, he needed something from one of his rivals and asked me to search through the files. Found it, but this guy had a new security feature I've never come across before."

"That sucks," said Yami.

"Tell me about it. Fortunately, I was able to get the files off to Kaiba before I was arrested. He paid my bail, blackmailed the rival to have the charges dropped and to sign over his company."

"Aye black mail, the best way to get what you want," Marik said with a dramatic sigh.

Rebecca frowned as she leaned into her boyfriend. "You all must have been born under a lucky star. Several of Domino's most wanted criminals are right under the police's nose."

"And we plan on keeping it that way for the rest of time," Cheri said proudly. Sure the group was full of odds balls but something just pulled them together. "That reminds me." She reached into her pocket and tossed a small, brown wrapped package across the table. "Belated birthday present."

"Aw, how thoughtful!" Tea grinned and opened the bag. "You're only four months late this year." She peered inside. Her eyes widened and she quickly closed the bag. "How in the world did you get your hands on this!"

"What is it?" Thomas asked. Tea quickly showed him the contents. "Holy…"

"That's my girl," Bakura grinned and hugged Cheri.

"And my aunt said that you would never teach me anything," Cheri smiled.

"I taught you plenty."

"Not what her aunt had in mind," Ryou chuckled.

Cheri merely stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

The bag was passed around and the others could only gasp. It was of a diamond about the size of a walnut set in red-gold. It looked like a serpent dragon holding the jewel within its tiny claws and it could be pinned to her blouse or jacket. It had also been reported to have been stolen from a jewelry store a short while ago.

"Damn girl! You have great taste," Yami commented with awe.

"Only the best for my friends."

"What about Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"He has the money he can buy them himself."

The time went by smoothly and everyone had fun. Bakura's watched beeped, signaling that he had half an hour before meeting up with his parole officer, and he and Cheri walked off. Eventually, everyone else went back to their homes or off someplace to spend time with their partner.

Marik and Keriam went home, discovering a note from Ishizu that Malik would be spending the night at Kaiba's place for Mokuba's sleepover party, and most likely that she was not going to be home that night either.

"Thank the gods!" Marik cheered, grabbing Keriam around her waist and kissed her. "So where to? My bedroom? Your bedroom? The shower? How about the living room, we haven't done it there."

Keriam raised an eyebrow. "Did Bakura slip you an aphrodisiac again?"

"Last time he slipped me one; you really didn't have much of an option, did you?"

"True, but I have to admit, though, it was great."

Marik kissed her gently this time. "Third times a charmer," he whispered.

"What did you say that for?" Keriam asked with a quizzical look.

"I have no idea," her boyfriend confessed. "I've been wanting to say that ever since you and I became serious."

"Hmm well let's enjoy our night together," she smiled at him.

"Whatever you say." Picking her up in his arms they headed to his room for some playtime.

**Authors' Notes:**

Heikou: You know, part of me isn't really upset at Seto being paired with Ishizu.

Janime: Because you have the King of Thieves.

Heikou: And you have the last of the Tomb Keepers.

Janime: Ha ha. Anyway this is the final chapter to 'Arise from Darkness'. It's been over a year but it's finally done.

Heikou: And it was fun but now we have a surprise for you all. Our next story is going to be about the Sisters over 5,000 years ago. A prequel you can call it.

Janime: Pretty much we'll be going back in time from when they were born to the last day they died.

Heikou: It'll be a history lesson in the form of a fanfic!

Janime: We talked about it around Chapter 20 I think so yes, Nekhbet Uto, you will see how the Daughter of Isis and the Sisters of the Moon came to be.

Heikou: We're not going to start it right away, though. We're going to take a little break to do some research on daily living in Ancient Egypt, and the Egyptian Arc in Yu-Gi-Oh.

Janime: Plus I have to get back on my other fics. I haven't updated Warrior Call in almost a year and a half.

Heikou: And I gotta get back into my Ronin Warriors kick. Cute guys is way cool armor... (squeals)

Janime: Did you have any sugar tonight?

Heikou: Nope! But I had a nap.

Janime: We hoped you enjoyed the fic.

Heikou: 'Cuz we sure did!

Janime: We like to thank everyone who has read 'Sisters of the Moon' and 'Arises from Darkness'.

Heikou: A big thanks out to those who gave us suggestions and to Thomas Drovin for giving us a new character.

Janime: Happy Easter, Angel, I put you in Yami's lap.


End file.
